


Pioneros

by zanderskyward



Series: Pioneros [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Biblical References, Español | Spanish, Jewish Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Origin Story, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Tortura, Trans Character, Worldbuilding, dark themes, mlm author
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 149,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo unos pocos elegidos tienen alas grabadas en su espalda. Cuando vivir en las calles del Subsuelo lleva a Levi a encontrarse con titanes dentro de los muros y a aceptar la ayuda de un joven soldado que cambiará el curso de su vida, conseguirlas no le eximirá de elegir entre la verdad o la venganza.<br/>Y es que quizá solo quería aprender a volar, pero el cielo también tenía un precio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Gabi, con amor.

La nieve cayó como una maldición divina. Levi sentía los huesos congelados, las manos empezaban a no responderle a pesar de llevar aquellos incómodos guantes de cuero, la adrenalina de la lucha no le calentaba lo suficiente y los titanes no dejaban de aparecer.

—¡Hanji! ¡Hanji, maldita sea, rodea el perímetro con tu escuadrón! ¡Los demás seguid adelante!

Oyó al comandante gritar a su derecha, aunque las ráfagas de viento impedían que el sonido llegase mucho más allá de su posición. El frío y la nieve habían congelado las pistolas y no podían utilizar el código de señales de humo tampoco. Llegaban más titanes a su izquierda y los otros escuadrones no conseguían escuchar las órdenes. Maldición. Cambió la dirección hacia el flanco izquierdo y consiguió pasar la orden boca a boca.

Cuando dio la vuelta su yegua por poco no resbaló en la nieve. Ambos estaban muertos de cansancio, no tenían ni idea de cuántas horas habrían pasado ya bajo aquella tormenta más los días que llevaban fuera, y les quedaban pocos hombres. Sin embargo, la idea de entrar al bosque había sido buena. Les quitaba visibilidad, pero les daba protección. Algo tenían que poder hacer.

Lo siguiente que vio le arrancó el aliento y se quedó parado en el sitio al girar del todo hacia su posición. Una horda de siluetas de titanes se acercaban por detrás y por delante, rodeándoles. Impidiéndoles la salida por ambos lados del bosque. La nieve seguía cayendo sin cesar y sin perdonar.

Como un mal sueño, oyó a Erwin gritar la retirada, y fue la primera vez que escuchó el miedo en su voz.

 


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para ellos no existían los titanes ni los muros del exterior, como tampoco existían el Sol ni el cielo ni el viento.

_Nous avons foi au poison. Nous savons donner notre vie tout entière tous les jours._

_Voici le temps des Assassins._

_*_

_Tenemos fe en el veneno. Sabemos dar nuestra vida entera todos los días._

_He aquí el tiempo de los Asesinos._

_—A. Rimbaud_

 

El aire viciado lamía desde las ruedas de los carruajes hasta las pieles enfermizas de niños y adultos, ensuciando las paredes, los alimentos, las alcantarillas, los pies, las manos, los ojos. Para tener tan sólo un rayo de esperanza en sus miradas habrían necesitado del Sol, pero no tenían ese privilegio. Allí abajo, donde no llegaba la verdadera luz que te calienta los huesos o el viento que te revuelve el pelo como una caricia, la vida consistía en una guerra constante. Tenías que luchar por poder mover las piernas a pesar de vivir a oscuras, a moverte por esas mismas sombras, a comer lo que fuera y a hacer lo que hiciera falta. Todo esto eran pequeñas luchas por la gran guerra de la supervivencia. Levi sabía esto a la perfección y lo había aprendido en cuanto Kenny el Destripador lo puso bajo su protección.

Para ellos no existían los titanes ni los muros del exterior, como tampoco existían el Sol ni el cielo ni el viento. Preocuparse por esas cosas era para los privilegiados, y él no era ningún privilegiado. Aunque siguiera siendo un niño, había pasado de ser un saco de huesos de ojos hundidos a un auténtico espectáculo de habilidad por el que se apostaba en callejones oscuros entre risas y monedas manchadas de sangre. Era un animal feroz, un perro siempre a punto de atacar si significaba vivir un día más bajo las alas de Kenny. Era fuerte y ágil, podía ganar a un hombre adulto del doble de su altura y matarlo si quería, aunque siempre se detenía antes de eso. Aún no era el momento pero pronto lo sería.

Las peleas, como ese pequeño mundo creado bajo la tierra, tenían sus propias reglas también.

Kenny también tenía sus propias reglas. Y las reglas eran que Levi tenía que pelear y ganar no importaba qué. No servían excusas. Nunca emparejaba a Levi en una pelea contra alguien que sabía que no podía ganar, y por eso las quejas ocasionales del pequeño por dolor o por miedo antes del momento de gloria no le importaban lo más mínimo. No eran inusuales los insultos por su estatura, demasiado baja para su edad, o por la duda que mostraba cada vez que estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que Kenny le decía. No significaba que no cuidara de él, sin embargo. Curaba sus heridas y de vez en cuando incluso le daba muestras de afecto, o sucumbía a algún capricho del menor después de un día demasiado largo para ambos. Pero le enseñaba a sobrevivir, y eso por encima de todo era lo que más valoraría Levi en el futuro. Kenny no era el padre ideal pero era lo más parecido que cualquier niño podría tener allí abajo. Una carta no de protección, pero de seguridad. El problema era que poco a poco, o quizá demasiado rápido, pedía más de Levi. Ya no se trataba sólo de peleas callejeras y apuestas, sino de acompañarle a trabajos que requerían pasos tan silenciosos como los de las ratas y el talento de quitar la vida de alguien sin hacer ruido y sin que el futuro cadáver lo hiciera tampoco. Levi tenía potencial, y Kenny lo sabía desde el mismo momento en el que había empezado a entrenarle en el arte de hacer sangrar a un oponente. Al principio el chico había estado nervioso y aterrorizado por la idea, pero pronto había aprendido que la comida tenía un precio. Y después, que no obedecer significaba tener moratones el resto de la semana o soportar gritos constantes que a veces eran incluso peores. «La mejor disciplina es el dolor», solía decir Kenny, y Levi sabía que tenía razón porque era la prueba de ello. No sólo eso, sino que sin el dolor no estaría aprendiendo a ganarse un hueco entre los vivos en ese cementerio como lo estaba haciendo.  El dolor era un salvavidas, un guía que te decía cuándo no podías más y cuándo sí, pero debías aprender a manejarlo y a dominarlo para no perder tu orgullo o tu vida. Levi se daba cuenta de que muchos hombres a los que Kenny torturaba o estaba a punto de matar no sabían esto y se dejaban llevar por el dolor físico que sentían, queriendo salvarse el pellejo sin pensar en lealtades o en la seguridad de alguien más. Era repugnante, patético. Hasta Levi, a su corta edad, conocía la lealtad hacia aquel que ha brindado protección a uno, y el collar invisible que podías morder pero no podías quitarte hasta haber pagado tu deuda. Era de las pocas cosas en las que Kenny no había podido cambiar su visión.

Al principio fue difícil y muy duro, pero un niño tan pequeño no podía comprender bien la culpa como para que eso le arrastrara. Matar significaba comida. Matar significaba techo. Matar significaba agua limpia. Matar, en sus circunstancias y en las de cualquiera que viviese en la ciudad del Subsuelo, significaba vivir. Y sólo los fuertes vivían. Kenny era fuerte y por eso estaba vivo, y sólo por eso también no estaba obligado a seguirle, sino que quería. A pesar de las palizas ocasionales por su naturaleza rebelde o de que le obligara a mancharse las manos de sangre. Era un pasaporte que debía utilizar si quería vivir hasta la edad adulta, y debía poner su vida por encima de la de los demás hasta que consiguiera valerse completamente por sí mismo y tomar sus propias decisiones.

La primera vez que Levi vio, entendió y aprendió cómo torturar y matar, ya había pasado un largo año a cargo de Kenny. Fue una especie de premio por demostrar haber mejorado tanto en los últimos meses, después de que el delincuente le enseñara y ayudara a perfeccionar técnicas y técnicas de combate, robo, escondite, e incluso a socializar, aunque esto último parecía ser la que peor se le daba al pequeño. Incluso hizo que poco a poco se aprendiera el plano del subsuelo, los lugares importantes y los escondrijos, las rutas de vigilancia de los soldados y por dónde pasaban las carretas de comida y materiales altamente valiosos. Por fin la fuerza de Levi no estaba influida por la pérdida de su madre, sino que había desarrollado una verdadera voluntad de vivir a cualquier coste. Levi había progresado y crecido hasta entender la importancia de aquello, y Kenny no dudó en enseñarle el siguiente paso.

Una noche Kenny y dos hombres que Levi rápidamente reconoció como policías militares, a pesar de no llevar ninguna pieza de ropa ni escudo que les identificase, entraron en la casa donde vivían. Estaba anonadado, creyendo que al fin les habían cogido y venían a detenerles a ambos, cuando vio la figura que cargaban entre los dos – Kenny sólo parecía dirigirles al interior de la casa. Era un cuerpo grande y envuelto en un largo abrigo marrón, y le habían tapado la cabeza con un saco de tela medio atado al cuello. Levi cogió su pequeño cuchillo de la mesa, entendiblemente confuso y asustado, hasta que Kenny le dirigió una mirada extraña pero tranquila, incluso satisfecha, y supo que estaban fuera de peligro. Aún cuando los hombres bajaron al sótano llevando el cuerpo muerto en brazos no llegaba a comprender la situación. Se quedó muy quieto en medio del pasillo, todavía con el cuchillo en la mano y los ojos muy abiertos por lo que consideraba amenazas inminentes. Conocía a los policías de vista. Los dos eran altos y tenían el pelo de un color castaño similar, aunque uno de ellos rizado y enmarcando un rostro sereno pero frío, y el otro mucho más liso, tieso casi, con el típico corte militar con el rapado por debajo. Ambos vestían con chaquetas oscuras y parecían tocar los extremos de la mediana edad, pero el primero en el principio de ella y el segundo al final, su rostro duro surcado de muchas más arrugas que el de Kenny. No llevaban su escudo con el unicornio impreso ni nada que les identificase, lo que le pareció raro. Los soldados de ese cuerpo parecían disfrutar con que se supiera que pertenecían a la Policía Militar. A pesar de que había muchos soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias, patrullando la ciudad subterránea, la policía que se veía por allí abajo era escasa y por eso era importante conocer las caras de quienes estaban allí. Sólo sabía que se ocupaban, como Garrison, de mantener el orden entre los muros, pero su presencia implicaba algo más. Algo más serio, o urgente.

Escuchó susurros apresurados provenientes de la puerta abierta del sótano pero no se asomó a espiar; seguían siendo policías y no le gustaba arriesgarse así en su presencia. En vez de eso esperó a que Kenny terminara de despedirse de ambos en el piso de arriba para llamar su atención, sus pequeños ojos astutos e interrogativos.

—¿Kenny…?

—Deja eso y ven conmigo, tengo algo que enseñarte.

Cogió el cuchillo que Levi sujetaba y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina, asiendo uno de los cubos llenos de agua que guardaban dentro de casa para cocinar, beber y lavarse. Le hizo un gesto a su protegido para que le siguiera antes de volver a bajar al sótano, cosa que Levi hizo. No dejaba de preguntarse, más que el por qué de traerse un cuerpo a casa, la presencia de los policías cuando Kenny había matado a tantos de ellos. Aunque era astuto, no llegaba a comprender las complejidades de la corrupción, a pesar de que hablaran en el único lenguaje que hasta el momento conocía: el de la sangre y la traición.

Esa habitación tenía una única lámpara de aceite en una pared, por lo que la luz era muy pobre y Levi tuvo cuidado con bajar las pocas escaleras. Nunca antes había bajado al sótano, Kenny se lo tenía prohibido, pero tampoco le había visto bajar nunca a él. Era un sitio húmedo y no muy grande, con telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes de piedra y una suciedad omnipresente. Las escaleras crujían y había pequeños charquitos de agua que se colaban desde las alcantarillas, que estaban a la misma altura que los sótanos de las casas y por eso mismo había tan pocos. Estaba completamente vacío excepto por el cuerpo y una mesa cubierta con una sábana que llegaba hasta el suelo, tapando cualquier cosa que hubiera encima. La figura de antes estaba sentada en el suelo contra la pared, con los brazos en alto y anclados a esta por unas esposas sujetas a dos arcos de hierro también pegados a la pared a cada lado de sus hombros y a la altura de su cabeza. Le habían quitado el saco de la cabeza, y por primera vez Levi vio que no se trataba sólo de un cuerpo; respiraba. Era un hombre mayor, seguramente también de la edad de Kenny, con el pelo corto y barba rubios, y unas gafas rotas casi circulares, como rectángulos con los bordes muy suavizados. La escasa iluminación sólo hacía que sus duras facciones lo fueran aún más.

El hombre duró poco inconsciente. Kenny se acercó a él y le echó por encima el agua del cubo, despertando al desconocido al instante. Levi se quedó detrás, viendo cómo se sobresaltaba y sus ojos se engrandecían por las gafas todavía más además de la sorpresa. Estos encontraron a Kenny y después al pequeño, aunque volvieron enseguida al primero. Por el gesto ligeramente confuso pero desafiante que dirigía a Kenny, parecía entender bien qué ocurría, al contrario que el menor. Los dos se miraban intensamente, como si pudieran asesinarse el uno al otro con la mirada.

—Levi, te presento al profesor Smith —anunció Kenny, sin apartar su mirada divertida del hombre atado y calado hasta los huesos en el suelo frente a él—. Vamos a pasar muy buen rato juntos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es más probable que actualice cada dos semanas que cada una; intentaré acelerar el ritmo pero no prometo nada. Si os está gustando o queréis hacer alguna crítica dejadme un comentario o kudos, ya que son lo único que recibo por escribir y los agradezco mucho para seguir haciéndolo.  
> PD: Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos por ahora, aunque seguramente iré alargándolos según vaya avanzando.


	3. Historias repetidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entendía lo que se le estaba pidiendo ahí, pero algo le pegaba los pies al suelo y la mano delante de él, paralizada. Nunca había hecho eso antes, nunca había hecho falta siquiera.

Levi entendió enseguida el propósito del sótano.

Quieto, observaba la luz amarillenta reflejarse en los fríos instrumentos de metal. La mesa de madera ahora destapada estaba llena de ellos, de diferentes formas y tamaños. Estaban algo separados unos de otros y algunos tenían pequeñas manchas rojizas y oscuras en la parte opuesta al mango. Había unos con forma de pinzas, otro de punzón, un martillo, y varios más que no sabía ni a qué podrían parecerse, pero que sin duda eran crueles y sin piedad. El mismo material se había encargado de darles un aspecto más amenazante, como si tan sólo tocándolos pudieran llevarte al otro barrio. Estaban hechos para hacer daño. Le recorrió un escalofrío, consciente ahora de que eran el tipo de instrumentos que daban un poder inimaginable a quien los poseía. En este caso no se necesitaba la lealtad, sólo el saber cómo ser despiadado para seguir órdenes o cumplir tus propios objetivos.

Kenny pasó los dedos por encima de los objetos unos momentos, con la tranquilidad de quien elegiría un dulce en una panadería, hasta decidirse por unos alicates oxidados alrededor de las dos gruesas garras de metal. Se acercó con ellos al hombre del suelo, totalmente erguido y amenazante en su largo abrigo negro. Tenía el gesto fijado en una expresión de satisfacción y sus ojos fríos y grises parecían sonreír, como viendo un juguete nuevo.

—Observa atentamente, chico.

Dirigió una mirada socarrona y a la vez autoritaria a Levi, y volvió a girarse. Agarró con fuerza la parte superior de la muñeca de Smith que sobresalía de la esposa y aprisionó su dedo meñique entre las garras de los alicates, empezando a presionar al instante. Se escuchó un desagradable sonido de rama partida, solo que más fuerte y escalofriante, y después un grito de dolor que puso a Levi los pelos de punta. Y no es que hubiera oído pocos como ese, pero siempre habían estado acompañados de lucha y su propio cuerpo de adrenalina suficiente para ignorarlos. Nunca antes Kenny había traído a alguien a casa para torturarle, y la situación parecía más íntima y más fría de lo que había sido nunca fuera. Lo único que había visto se había limitado a amenazas, cuchillos y poco más.

Ahora no podía apartar la mirada aunque quisiera, ligeramente horrorizado al darse cuenta por fin de lo que Kenny era capaz. Smith había terminado de gritar y en cambio ahora jadeaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Iba vestido con unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa blanca y sucia, con pequeñas manchas de sangre alrededor del cuello y del pecho, seguramente provenientes de su labio partido. Parecía una herida de horas atrás, el fino reguero de sangre se había secado en su barbilla y tenía la zona hinchada y roja. No parecía un ladrón, ni un traficante, ni un asesino, ni siquiera un policía. Una vez conocías a muchos era fácil distinguir quiénes lo eran y quiénes no a pesar de las apariencias, y Smith definitivamente no era ninguna de esas cosas. No entendía qué podía querer Kenny de él o por qué siquiera lo había traído la Policía Militar a escondidas. Kenny no era especialmente sádico, aunque podía serlo, pero todo lo que hacía tenía un objetivo detrás. Era un hombre pragmático.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y gesticuló a Levi con sólo el índice. _Ven_. Levi se acercó sin rechistar, aunque desconfiado, y Kenny puso un cuchillo fino y ligero en su mano, con el filo curvado ligeramente hacia un lado para usarlo de forma horizontal. No era como el que Levi había tenido hasta ahora, demasiado grande y pesado para su mano, demasiado básico para que pudiese servir para algo concreto más que defenderse.

—Demuéstrame que has aprendido algo y es tuyo.

Levi levantó la vista del cuchillo y volvió a mirar a Kenny, confuso y luego inseguro. Entendía lo que se le estaba pidiendo ahí, pero algo le pegaba los pies al suelo y la mano delante de él, paralizada. Nunca había hecho eso antes, nunca había hecho falta siquiera. Había aprendido a dejar a un lado el sentimiento innato de que mancharse las manos de sangre estaba mal y sustituirlo por la necesidad de tenerlas así siempre que hiciera falta. Pero esto… frente a alguien atado y desarmado, algo en sí solo quería dejarlo tranquilo, sabiendo que él mismo no estaba en peligro ni aquel desconocido le había hecho nada.

—No puedo —se oyó pequeño y asustado, quizá más de lo que estaba o de lo que se quería admitir, al menos.

—Claro que puedes, no digas tonterías. Me acabas de ver, ¿no? —Kenny dijo despreocupadamente y se alejó del hombre maniatado, empujando a Levi hacia delante cuando pasó por su lado.

—Pero yo…

—Ni siquiera lo has intentado aún, Levi. Vamos —su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Levi giró la cabeza hacia atrás y – Kenny había cambiado su expresión, con esos ojos grises y de nuevo fríos que le decían que no tenía elección, y que le castigaría si no obedecía rápido.  _Eres tú o él._ El pequeño volvió a girarse, sacudiéndose como si de ese modo pudiera quitarse la inseguridad, el miedo, la confusión. Y así hizo porque no le quedaba otra. Dejó de darle vueltas a qué pensaría su madre. Estaba muerta, y él tenía que aprender esto para sobrevivir junto a todo lo que le había enseñado Kenny. «Es hacer daño o que te lo hagan», le había dicho alguna vez.

Dio un paso adelante y deslizó el filo del cuchillo por el torso del hombre, viendo con casi fascinación cómo la sangre empezaba a manchar la camisa que llevaba por encima. Un corte superficial que no acompañó ningún ruido, Smith ahora parecía impasible, aunque mirando a Levi con atención y con una expresión de pena que le hacía rechinar los dientes y fruncir el ceño con confusión al mismo tiempo. Levi respiró hondo, concentrándose en asentar los pies en el suelo, en aumentar su determinación y seguridad respecto a lo que estaba haciendo. Segundos después, un segundo corte más profundo en el otro lado del torso. Lo máximo que hacía el desconocido era gruñir, puede que porque después de que le rompieran un dedo aquello no era para tanto en comparación, pero a Levi poco le importaba. Seguía cortando piel y camisa con ella de forma poco limpia y firme, viendo cómo el líquido caliente y escarlata se deslizaba en varias ocasiones por sus manos. Cambiaba el cuchillo de una a otra, acostumbrándose a trabajar con ambas a pesar de ser dominante con la izquierda, y por un rato sólo fue aquello. Gruñidos y el sonido de carne y ropa siendo rasgada, hasta que toda la parte delantera de la camisa estaba manchada de sangre. Smith podría fácilmente mover una pierna con rapidez y barrer al niño del suelo, pero seguramente había visto en él los mismos ojos grises y – no, no fríos, pero sí furiosos, como un espejo roto de los del hombre detrás de él.

—Suficiente —la voz áspera de Kenny invadió el ambiente y él apareció de nuevo en escena, apartando a Levi de en medio con un ligero toque en el brazo y agachándose a la altura de Smith—. Espero que hayas disfrutado del calentamiento, viejo. De aquí a mañana habrás empezado a arrepentirte de no saber cerrar el pico.

Entonces se llevó a Levi de la mano y preparó un baño para él, como un padre cualquiera. No es que el niño fuera muy quisquilloso, pero a nadie en su sano juicio le gusta tener las manos manchadas de sangre, ya sea ajena o propia. Además, era una especie de recompensa por haber obedecido. El pequeño barreño de madera se encontraba en el salón, la parte más interior de la casa y por ello la más cálida. Levi fue quien insistió en colocar ahí el barreño y unos trapos siempre al lado para secarse cuanto antes en los fríos inviernos y Kenny no puso objeción, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto enfermizo del niño. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado y que el pequeño parecía hecho para la supervivencia, tallado hasta las entrañas para ello.

 

Levi no sentía nada fuera de lo común. Si acaso, raro, pero no sabía definir lo que «raro» era. No tenía sentimientos fuertes como ira, o culpa, o tristeza, o simple empatía. Pensar siempre hacía todo más difícil. Cumplir la orden que le había dado antes iba más allá de sus sentimientos. Aún así, se encontraba algo rígido y difícilmente cambiaba la expresión.

—¿Entonces puedo tener tu sombrero todo un día? —levantó la vista del agua enrojecida para mirar a Kenny, que le enjabonada con el cuidado que no había tenido antes.

—Eso será si haces lo próximo que te diga. Un trato por un trato, no te hagas el listo conmigo —cogió uno de los mechones de pelo que se pegaban en la frente de Levi en aquel momento. Con el cabello húmedo, el pelo se estiraba y le llegaba hasta los ojos—. Deberíamos volver a cortarte esto. ¿Cómo te crece tan rápido? Pareces una niña.

El jabón que estaban usando era robado, como casi todo lo que tenían, y era de las cosas que más apreciaba Levi. Más que la ropa usada que Kenny trajo un día y que había resultado ser de su talla, por lo que ya no tenía que llevar más aquel camisón viejo y roto que había pertenecido en algún momento a su madre cuando aún vivía. Kenny siempre hacía que se bañase él solo, pero en aquel momento, por consideración o por lo que fuera decidió tener el detalle. Quizá notó que algo iba mal. La tensión en los hombros de Levi era muy evidente, para empezar.

—Kenny...

—¿Hm?

Tardó un momento en volver a responder, mientras Kenny cogía la jarra de la palangana de metal que se encontraba en el suelo al lado del barreño y le echaba el agua limpia por encima para aclararle, limpiándole de espuma el pelo y el cuerpo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ese hombre? ¿Por qué está en el sótano?

El mayor suspiró y acto seguido rió un poco, incluso de forma afable.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, ¿sabías? Las preguntas son tan peligrosas como las respuestas a veces —mientras contestaba se puso en pie para ir a por una toalla y volvió a donde estaba de cuclillas para ayudar al niño a secarse—. Sabe cosas importantes y abrió la boca más de la cuenta. Por eso hay que castigarle.

—¿Tanto?

—Sí, Levi, tanto. Es un encargo y es mi trabajo, puede que algún día el tuyo —se quedó un momento callado mirando a su protegido, con un claro aire de determinación pero como si no supiera qué decirle exactamente o con qué palabras—. Tienes que aprender a hacer estas cosas. Es nosotros o ellos, chico.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, y por un momento se preguntó si le notaría temblar bajo ella.

El baño le había conseguido relajar un poco, y Kenny le había ayudado a aclararse y secarse rápidamente para volver a ponerse su ropa. Incluso le acompañó a la cama que compartían. Era pequeño para su edad, tanto que de momento no le hacía falta una propia y simplemente dormía a su lado. El otro dejó que se arropara y se acurrucara bajo las sábanas y se despidió de manera tosca, torpe, con un «subiré en un rato» pero no exactamente con malicia dirigida a él, y Levi juraría que podía oír un ligero tono de orgullo en su voz. De nuevo le oyó bajar las escaleras del sótano.

Fue tras un buen rato de relativo silencio cuando empezó a caer la losa con el peso y la realidad de lo que había ocurrido. Había ayudado a torturar a un hombre que posiblemente ni siquiera había hecho nada malo. Aún podía sentir la espesa sangre recorrer sus manos y el dolor ajeno reverberar cada rincón de la sala. Respiró hondo y se encogió aún más en la cama, notando que esas mismas manos que habían hecho daño temblaban. Era sucio y enfermizo pero tenía que aprender a hacerlo en algún momento, ¿no? Todo se trataba de aprender a ser más fuerte, y para ser más fuerte era necesario pisar a otros.

Esa noche Levi no pudo dormir, ni siquiera cuando Kenny dejó de provocar ruidos escalofriantes y gritos y se metió en la cama a su lado. Ni siquiera cuando se dio la vuelta y se aferró a él porque era lo único que tenía.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece que al final sí podré actualizar semanalmente, o al menos de momento. ¡No prometo nada en época de exámenes!  
> Gracias a Chirius por betear este y el anterior capítulo.


	4. Odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi había mirado a los ojos a hombres que podían partir huesos y asesinar a sangre fría en un par de segundos, y sin embargo no podía hacerlo con el que estaba indefenso frente a sí.

Esos días pasaban especialmente lentos. Aunque su rutina habitual, si es que se podía llamar rutina, era mucho más impredecible y cansada, le repugnaba mucho más esta. Quizá era por las ocasiones en las que él mismo tenía que torturar al hombre que tenía secuestrado. La sangre corriendo por sus dedos le empezó a asquear, se quedaba debajo de las uñas como un recordatorio de lo que había hecho a no ser que se lavara varias veces las manos después. Por eso no protestaba cuando Kenny le mandaba limpiar el estropicio en el suelo del sótano cada vez que terminaba una sesión.

Había algo que le gustaba especialmente de limpiar. Borrar los rastros de lo que había ocurrido allí abajo, de lo que él mismo había participado, era francamente relajante. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, sabía de sobra que la suciedad traía enfermedades y por ello limpiar le daba una especie de tranquilidad y seguridad que ni Kenny en sus mejores momentos podría ser capaz de brindarle. Su madre había sido víctima de una enfermedad, a pesar de que siempre intentaba limpiar e ir limpia ella misma lo máximo que podía en su situación. Levi no sabía de qué enfermedad había muerto ni cómo la había cogido, pero echarle la culpa a la suciedad era lo más lógico. El Subsuelo era como un vertedero del mundo exterior, todo habitante que había echado un vistazo afuera lo sabía. Sin embargo, Levi cada vez era más firme en su posición de querer seguir sobreviviendo como para arriesgarse a que él o Kenny cayesen enfermos, porque sólo eso podía fácilmente convertirse en una sentencia de muerte.

Pasaron siete días. Smith estaba mucho peor de lo que vino. Más pálido, demacrado, muerto de frío. Aunque la mayoría superficiales, tenía bastantes heridas que sangraban mucho, por lo que la estaba lleno de ese color escarlata de arriba a abajo. Levi a veces tuvo la decencia de limpiarle un poco, acercándose lo justo como si fuera un animal que le mordería si viese la mínima oportunidad de escapar. No lo hacía por pena o compasión, en realidad. Pensaba que la sangre era suciedad, que la suciedad era enfermedad, y que si el tipo cogía algo no quería que les contagiase ni a Kenny ni a él. Realmente no sabía qué pensar aún del desconocido. Mientras limpiaba le ha oído hablar en varias ocasiones con Kenny, aunque nunca había entendido las conversaciones. Si es que podían llamarse conversaciones, pues solamente parecían monólogos. Kenny hacía preguntas sobre los muros, los titanes, el rey, y quería saber lo que aparentemente Smith ya sabía, aunque fuera una simple teoría. Smith se negaba por completo a hablar por alguna razón, puede que porque mientras Kenny le necesitara aunque fuera para satisfacer su caprichosa curiosidad propia seguiría con vida. Pero si al final iba a matarle de un modo u otro, ¿para qué quería seguir vivo y sufrir mientras tanto? Smith sabía que eso no iba a acabar bien para él de ningún modo. El hombre era raro.

Una mañana, después de que Kenny terminara la «sesión» y Levi se quedara a limpiar el suelo con un paño y un cubo de agua que le había ayudado a bajar, Smith le habló por primera vez como si nada ocurriese, como si Levi no se hubiera manchado también las manos con su sangre.

—Tengo un hijo esperándome en casa. Es mayor que tú, pero creo que os llevaríais bien.

Levi subió la cabeza como un resorte pero no se sobresaltó al escucharle hablar. Era la primera vez que lo oía además de sus gritos de dolor habituales, y su voz no era como la esperaba. Aunque pareciera frío por las facciones duras de su rostro y sus ojos color hielo, el volumen en el que habló era bajo y su tono cálido. Como si estuviera compartiendo con Levi un momento de comodidad, de confesión, a pesar de que este no creía que se pudiera estar muy cómodo atado a la pared por unas esposas y dos arcos de hierro.

Poco le importaba que tuviese un hijo. No era asunto suyo, y no es que participara en la tortura por motivos personales. Le ignoró deliberadamente y siguió limpiando las manchas oscuras del suelo con precisión. El agua llevaba jabón y algo más fuerte, pero era muy poco y no muy eficaz cuando se trataba de un suelo de piedra. Sin embargo, Smith siguió hablando tras hacer una pausa como si esperara que Levi contestase.

—Ningún niño debería vivir aquí abajo, lleno de oscuridad… No es bueno para la salud. Alguien debería llevarte arriba para ver el sol, he visto lo que le ocurre a las extremidades con la falta de luz… ¿Vas a la escuela? —Levi podía oír la compasión en su voz, amable a pesar del deje rasposo por el abuso continuado de su garganta.

Kenny no le había dicho nada sobre si podía hablar o no con el prisionero, pero ahora mismo no estaba allí y tardaría un buen rato en volver. Con el paño en sus manos se puso en pie para estar a la altura de los ojos de Smith desde un poco más arriba.

—¿Qué quieres? —no se molestó en ocultar la sospecha de su voz. Al fin y al cabo, que le estuviera hablando ahora podría ser sólo un plan para escapar, y Levi podría ser pequeño pero no estúpido.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Levi no contestó, algo irritado por recibir una pregunta como respuesta a otra. Contra todo pronóstico Smith se rió al ver su expresión de una forma suave y cálida, como si no estuviera atado a la pared en un sótano bajo tierra. La última persona a la que había visto reír de esa forma era su madre y pensó que de algún modo se parecían.

—… Levi —accedió a contestar al final, algo confuso por la reacción repentina del hombre.

—Es un nombre hebreo, ¿verdad?

Levi se quedó rígido. Abrió de más los ojos y aguantó el impulso de tomar saliva, sintiendo que por un momento se le cortaba la respiración a pesar de que no debería temer nada, porque este hombre estaba atado y herido. Smith volvió a entender su expresión exactamente por lo que era, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos sólo con ella, y relajó la suya en una más amistosa.

—No te preocupes, Levi, no tengo ningún prejuicio contra ti ni contra tu gente. Pero soy profesor de historia, es normal que sepa estas cosas.

—¿Profesor? —Levi parpadeó un par de veces, ahora completamente perdido en la conversación—. ¿Por qué iba Kenny a encargarse de un simple profesor?

—Porque sé cosas que no quieren que sepa. Hay cosas de las que nadie puede hablar en voz alta, tú debes de saberlo bien.

Habló de una forma en la que parecía que fueran cómplices, y Levi no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar a ello. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño tanto en señal de sospecha como de reflexión. Hasta ahora había creído que Smith tenía información sobre algo más relacionado con el Subsuelo y menos complejo de entender, como la localización del botín de un robo o complicidad en algún asesinato. Sin embargo, era cierto que había oído a Kenny preguntarle sobre titanes y cosas de la Superficie.

—¿Por eso te pregunta tanto qué es lo que sabes? ¿Y por decirlo en voz alta te ha traído la poli?

—Sí. Tu padre parece interesado en saber qué es lo que le dije a mi hijo.

—No es mi padre —protestó inmediatamente. Ni siquiera de forma adoptiva; Levi había intentado llamarle así una vez pero Kenny le dijo que no lo hiciera, que sólo era su protegido.

Smith alzó ligeramente una ceja ante su cortante respuesta, como si no llegara a creérselo. Levi pensaba que no sería tan raro que se parecieran si Kenny era quien le había estado cuidando y enseñando cosas los últimos años. No era como si no le hubiera dado vueltas al tema, pensando que podría ser su padre de verdad si se había encargado de él desde que lo encontró al lado de su madre, a quien conocía de antes. Pero a pesar de que no tuvieran ninguna relación de sangre, en el fondo era su única figura paternal y a eso se atenía.

—Todo recto al salir del Subsuelo, en la plaza mayor hace esquina una tienda de ropa. Al final de esa calle está mi casa. Es grande, blanca, con ventanas de madera y muchos maceteros con flores.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —Levi preguntó de nuevo confundido.

—Creo que algún día lo necesitarás.

Quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente. Pronto Levi entendió el propósito del mensaje, pero quizá por eso se puso más nervioso. Aquella penetrante mirada parecía atravesarle y ver dentro de su cabeza, leerle al completo como un libro abierto, y pronto apartó la suya.

Levi había mirado a los ojos a hombres que podían partir huesos y asesinar a sangre fría en un par de segundos, y sin embargo no podía hacerlo con el que estaba indefenso frente a sí.

—Tengo que irme.

Dejó el paño junto al cubo de agua sucia en el suelo y subió las escaleras del sótano, sin mirar atrás y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

Esa noche Kenny le llevó a su bar favorito para cenar, donde se solía hacerlo algunos de sus socios. El sitio era un tugurio, no muy amplio ni limpio, pero así era todo por allí. Lo bueno era que las camareras le hacían bastante caso y, a pesar del tirón de mejillas ocasional y los halagos vergonzosos como si fuera un bebé, le gustaba recibir algo de esa atención de cuando en cuando. Kenny tampoco se quejaba.

Estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo del local, más cerca de la barra que de la puerta. Sólo había un grupo de personas más en otra mesa más alejada y no hacían tanto ruido como ellos, como si sólo uno tuviese el derecho. Tras la barra estaban colocadas altas estanterías llenas de botellas y entre ellas la puerta que comunicaba con las cocinas. Una de las pocas cosas con las que la Policía Militar no se metía era con el consumo de alcohol; si no, habría una rebelión o una masacre allá abajo por conseguirlo. De hecho les venía bien para controlar a la población. Aún sin apenas haber empezado a beber, las voces del bar ya se alzaban por cualquier cosa como si estuvieran compitiendo y era desagradable a los oídos, pero al final también era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Siempre había ruido de fondo, en un lugar bajo tierra era lo normal. Habían pedido la misma comida de la casa de siempre, pollo con condimentos, y como siempre también habían tenido que ponerle un cojín en la silla a Levi para que pudiera llegar a la mesa. Acababa de terminar su cena mientras los otros cuatro hombres en la mesa seguían con ella y las cervezas aguadas.

—Si sigues comiendo así, chico, cuando consigas pegar el estirón vas a ser más alto que tu viejo.

—Que no soy su padre, estúpido.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Como si lo fueras. Además, no te veo decirles lo contrario a las camareras.

Kenny se pasó una mano por la cara mientras bufaba y el tipo con el que hablaba se rió, exclamando que ni siquiera decía lo contrario.

—Kenny.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, mocoso?

—Me prometiste una cosa el otro día —dijo Levi dejando de jugar con el cuchillo sobre la mesa un momento.

Kenny se apartó la mano y le miró levantando las cejas, como si no supiera de qué hablaba — o más bien como si no se creyera que hubiera hecho de verdad una promesa. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta por dónde se dirigía la mirada de Levi y chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño pero esbozando una sonrisa ladeada. Se quitó su tan característico sombrero y se lo puso a Levi en la cabeza, empujándolo hacia abajo de más a posta. Le llegaba hasta la nariz y la mesa entera se echó a reír a carcajadas. Incluso Levi, haciendo el tonto sin ver nada, rió de forma aguda e infantil como un niño más en ese momento aislado.

La noche siguiente, Smith ya no estaba en el sótano. Levi no preguntó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De momento estoy pudiendo subir los capítulos semanalmente y espero poder seguir así. Este me ha salido corto también pero ya os puedo asegurar que al fin estoy acostumbrándome a escribir más en cada capítulo. Y perdonad que aún no salga Erwin, pero todo tendrá su sentido luego.  
> Agradezco comentarios y kudos, como siempre.


	5. Y lo perdido, perdido está

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega un momento en el que todo polluelo tiene que aprender a abrir las alas y todo cachorro a enseñar los dientes.

Cuatro años después, las discusiones no eran muchas pero sí eran grandes.

—Tampoco he dicho nada del otro mundo, joder. ¡Pero no hace falta que nos arriesguemos así con el encargo!

—¡Si no te gusta cómo hago las cosas puedes marcharte! ¡Vamos! ¿Prefieres vivir en las alcantarillas como la pequeña rata que eres, es eso? Te enseño todo lo que hay que saber aquí abajo, te doy de comer y un techo, ¿y así me lo pagas? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Los ojos ajenos echaban chispas y de pronto Levi no podía respirar. Por más que lo intentara, los firmes dedos alrededor de su cuello que presionaban en su garganta y le alzaban contra la pared se lo impedían. Trató de propinar una patada al aire pero tampoco dio resultado. La visión empezaba a teñírsele de manchas negras y se mareaba. Gracias a Kenny había comido bien los últimos años y crecido bastante más, pero seguía siendo bajo y tenía doce años. No había llegado el momento de que el alumno fuera rival para su maestro.

—Desagradecido —y sin más, fue lanzado boca abajo contra el suelo hasta el otro lado de la habitación—. Ve a cagar, a lo mejor así se te quita ese mal humor que tienes.

No tardó en ponerse de rodillas y toser con fuerza, falto de aire. Tenía el rostro colorado y el cuello aún más, y sentía cómo le quemaban la garganta y el pecho. Giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver el final de la larga gabardina negra de Kenny salir del cuarto dando un portazo. Era su discusión habitual: Levi se quejaba porque el trabajo que tenían entre manos les daría muy pocos beneficios para los riesgos que tenían que correr. Siempre tenían discrepancias aunque Levi acabara obedeciéndole, porque Kenny prefería dejar un buen espectáculo y desastre y él algo rápido y silencioso. Nunca sacaba nada bueno de quejarse, en realidad, y acabó aprendiéndolo a las malas, aunque no por ello obedecía sin protestas si no estaba conforme. Era su naturaleza, simplemente.

De todos modos, lo que debía hacer era simple. Ya lo había hecho decenas de veces.

Uno, dos, tres puñetazos al estómago, agacharse y ponerse contra el contrincante para evitar el contraataque y darle una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla. El círculo formado por hombres borrachos o sádicos rugía pidiendo sangre. Aprovechar el desequilibrio para dar una patada más a la otra rodilla, esperar a que el adversario caiga de rodillas y abalanzarse a su espalda para propinar un fuerte golpe entre la coyuntura de cuello y hombro cerca de la nuca. Como recurso final sacar la navaja y colocársela al cuello. Todo era rápido y sencillo. Kenny le había enseñado bien a matar y a pelear, como también a dar espectáculo. El método era variable aunque simple, pero si lo hacía siempre al principio no había espectáculo. Levi sabía que tenía que ofrecer sangre al público, una cara de terror, algún grito ahogado de asombro. Algunas veces la sangre era suya, pero no por eso dejaba de pelear como si le fuera la vida en ello. Parecía más una fiera que un niño cuando luchaba, silencioso mientras se movía y gritando de rabia al atacar. Cuando el hombre se rendía y acababa el combate, siempre alzaba la vista buscando a Kenny y su mirada de aprobación como un padre orgulloso. Pero hubo un día en el que no la encontró.

El día que Kenny, mientras él terminaba de tirar al suelo al hombre con el que estaba peleando alrededor de un círculo de gente, se marchó, una horrible sensación de vacío le llenó el estómago y poco a poco el pecho. Soltó la camisa de su contrincante dejando que cayera al suelo con un pesado golpe en cuanto echó la vista atrás, viendo a Kenny darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar. Tuvo que meterse entre el barullo y caos de altos espectadores que le cortaban el paso, pero cuando por fin tuvo el camino despejado su protector había desaparecido. Corrió hacia el final de la calle, sin verle, y recorrió unas cuantas más antes de darse rápidamente por vencido por si se trataba de un asunto rápido y regresaba pronto. Mejor no moverse entonces. Pensando que volvería se quedó cerca del mismo sitio donde lo había visto la última vez, esperando. Aguantó quieto un buen rato viendo a la gente pasar de aquí para allá, tratando de luchar con su poca paciencia y su impulso de salir corriendo a buscarle cuanto antes. Esperaba que esta fuera otra de sus pruebas y no nada serio, porque no llevaba absolutamente nada aparte de un pasador de pelo que había pertenecido a su madre. Ni una moneda ni un trozo de pan. El tiempo pasaba y viendo que Kenny no volvía le empezó a buscar por toda la ciudad, pero sabía que cuando no quería ser encontrado no lo era. Se sentía traicionado, solo, como se había sentido al morir su madre. ¿Por qué le había abandonado así? ¿Había hecho algo que le hubiese cabreado? Levi repasó mentalmente posibles causas pero no daba con nada, era como si hubiese sido un capricho o una prueba para ver qué haría él. Ojalá fuera alguna de esas dos cosas, porque caía la «noche» y no tenía lugar donde quedarse; la casa donde solían vivir estaba cerrada a cal y canto, en la otra punta de la ciudad, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera llegar con la cantidad de callejones que había allí abajo. Y eso si llegaba entero, claro. La mitad de las luces de la ciudad subterránea se iban apagando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Miró alrededor y echó a andar, solamente con un cuchillo en el cinturón y la ropa que llevaba puesta, buscando cualquier callejón o sitio oscuro donde poder acobijarse y pasar desapercibido. Era fuerte, sí, pero cualquier adolescente o adulto algo más entrenado que la media en el combate podría ganarle. Se sentía de repente desamparado y el frío se apoderó de sus huesos de puro terror al verse solo. Había evitado las calles hasta ahora al contrario que la mayoría de los niños huérfanos de por allí, y de repente se encontraba de bruces con lo que tanto miedo le daba a pesar de sus habilidades. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más cobraba sentido la idea de que Kenny le había dejado atrás y no para volver precisamente. Para lo negligente que podía ser en ocasiones, era bastante cuidadoso con esas cosas. No dejaba a Levi a solas en plena calle más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, y es que era peligroso. De pronto un empujón que le tiró al suelo cortó su corriente de pensamientos.

—Eh, cuidado por dónde andas, chico.

Sin contestar a la desconocida, una mujer con el ceño demasiado fruncido para su cara, Levi se levantó del suelo y se escabulló de nuevo intentando esta vez estar atento a sus propios pasos para que al menos no se llevase otro golpe imprudente. Aunque estaba seguro de que no había sido solamente cosa suya.

Por más que anduviera, no acertaba a acordarse del camino de vuelta a casa. Kenny le llevaba de un lado a otro y no había necesitado desarrollar un gran sentido de la orientación hasta ahora, pero además la ciudad era enorme. Los edificios se amontonaban, y si entraba en una zona que no debía estaba muerto. Siguió andando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que le dolieron los pies, hasta que se perdió del todo entre callejones y tuvo que arriesgarse a pedir dirección hacia una zona más central. Más tarde se daría cuenta de su error: cuanta más gente le viera, más en peligro estaría. Su única opción era hacerse con las cajas y trapos en un callejón para pasar las noches, y aprender a robar mejor de lo que Kenny ya le había enseñado.

¿Le habría echado definitivamente? ¿Pero por qué? Más de una vez le había enfadado hasta el punto de que le amenazara con matarle, y aunque hubiera recibido bastantes insultos y algún golpe que otro matarle sería algo que nunca haría, y ambos sabían eso. A parte de que le ayudara a ganar dinero o con algunos trabajos y limpiara la sangre del sótano y las armas, no era tan útil para él como al principio creía. El descubrimiento en su momento le provocó una preocupación por su propia seguridad y un temor inimaginables, pero también se dio cuenta de que había una razón por la que no le había hecho nada. Kenny tenía algo de corazón después de todo, le había salvado y llevado con él para enseñarle las artes de la supervivencia como si fuera su pupilo. Por qué le había salvado primero y ahora abandonado estaba más allá de su conocimiento, pero Kenny no le había dejado indefenso tampoco. Se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo que sabía, ahora tenía las armas necesarias para sobrevivir por sí mismo. Quizá era eso, y su misterioso tutor había estado planeando el momento de que abriera las alas.

Pasados unos días Levi ya se había enfrentado a varias emboscadas nocturnas mientras dormía en callejones. A pesar de que cambiaba de sitio continuamente siempre había alguien que quería robarle la poca comida que conseguía, pegarle o algo peor. En ese momento le perseguían dos chicos mayores, sospechaba que simplemente por darle una paliza por pura diversión, y tuvo que hacer zig-zag entre la muchedumbre del mercado para seguir corriendo. Le era fácil esquivar a la gente por su altura, pero los dos que le seguían unos metros atrás eran ágiles. Su sentido de la orientación y memorizar calles seguía siendo escaso, por lo que pronto se encontró de bruces con un callejón sin salida.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Giró la cabeza a un lado y otro, sin saber qué hacer, sin escapatoria. La única opción era escalar y nunca lo había hecho antes, era demasiado bajo para llegar a ningún lado, pero era intentarlo o rendirse. Sin pensar en mirar atrás ni una vez, cogió impulso y en vez de acobardarse alcanzó una piedra que sobresalía de la pared de una casa. Como pudo, metió la punta del pie en uno de los agujeros entre la piedra e hizo lo mismo con las manos para ir subiendo por medio de salientes y huecos. Por la humedad del Subsuelo los edificios tendían a estropearse fácilmente y había un gran número de agujeros en las paredes. A pesar de su inexperiencia escalando, la adrenalina y el miedo del momento le dieron fuerzas para impulsarse lo suficiente y subir al tejado plano de la casa. Una vez estuvo arriba gateó hacia delante para no ser visto y se tumbó boca abajo, respirando agitadamente. Oyó a los que le perseguían llegar enseguida a la calle en cuestión, maldecir e irse de nuevo creyendo que había huido por otro lado. Suspiró lentamente, quieto, de puro alivio.

Se irguió un poco y se movió hasta un rincón. El tejado era plano porque allí no podía llegar la lluvia de la Superficie, pero tenía unas paredes bajas de un metro por razones de seguridad, por si alguna roca se caía del techo y rodaba hacia la calle. Levi respiró hondo y se encogió en sí mismo, abrazándose las rodillas. Estaba hambriento y sucio, y había perdido la sábana vieja y remendada con la que se había hecho para no pasar tanto frío. Le gruñó el estómago y tragó saliva, hundiéndose más en su rincón. Echaba de menos a Kenny, pero en vez de pensar en él sus pensamientos se dirigieron a buscar apoyo en algún recuerdo de su madre. La recordaba delgada, con el cabello largo y azabache como él, y una sonrisa muy bonita, pero sólo eso. De su aspecto sólo conseguía recordar trozos pero nunca una imagen entera de su rostro. Habían pasado muchos años, la estaba olvidando y por estúpido que pudiera ser el pensar eso, le hacía sentirse más solo.

En ese momento, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que no llegaban a caer, alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con una media figura a pocos metros que le tapaba la pared. Bufó limpiándose los ojos con la manga y apartó las palabras y consejos amables de su madre, centrándose en su lugar en las enseñanzas de Kenny. No podía seguir llorando como un niño perdido, aunque lo fuera. Se levantó y se dirigió al borde del tejado que conectaba con un puente de unos dos metros de ancho para mirar la ciudad desde esa altura. Cruzaba toda la calle y llegaba hasta el tejado de otro edificio, aunque no parecía tener realmente utilidad alguna. Podía ver gran parte del Subsuelo desde ahí, las casas ordenadas y las amontonadas, iluminadas por lámparas de aceite o pequeñas antorchas, el techo de piedra sobre sus cabezas impidiéndoles ver el cielo. El Subsuelo era una cueva, pero siempre le había parecido más bien una jaula. Las cuevas al menos tenían una salida guiada por la luz. En medio del puente, sin embargo, se encontraba la figura. Una estatua que no había visto antes por esa calle, percatándose entonces de que no miraba lo suficiente hacia arriba. Era de mármol blanco; se trataba de un cuerpo cubierto por unos largos mantos que le tapaban el pecho, y no tenía brazos ni cabeza. Parecían arrancados. No incompleta, sino rota. Estaba mirando en dirección a la calle, de frente, y parecía que el inexistente viento movía sus telas o que estuviera a punto de saltar, pero lo más llamativo de todo no era eso. La estatua tenía unas enormes alas extendidas que salían de su espalda. La imagen de la libertad. Entonces Levi se dio cuenta de que no estaba a punto de saltar a la calle, sino de echar a volar.

Quizá las jaulas también tenían salida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Como siempre, una semana más y a partir de aquí vendrán los grandes cambios para Levi (pobre chiquillo, no me dejéis maltratarlo más). Decidme qué os está pareciendo todo hasta ahora en un comentario, aunque sea de un par de palabras; ¡gracias!


	6. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida sin Kenny no era tan fácil como le gustaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va otro capítulo como cada semana, y con esto ya van más 10000 palabras. Espero que os guste este a pesar de ser un poco rapidito todo; es más largo que los anteriores. Y en el siguiente capítulo por fin aparecerá cierto personaje...

Levi se metió por un callejón y luego otro, zigzagueando en busca de la pista de los chicos que había visto pasar. No podía seguir más tiempo solo por mucho que no confiara en nadie; no estaba consiguiendo la suficiente comida por su cuenta y eso le dificultaba mucho las cosas para robar más. Si llegaba a enfermar, estaría muerto. Vio por fin a un niño cruzar la calle y le siguió, esperando que fuera parte de los pequeños ladrones que se movían por allí. Acabó en un callejón más amplio que los que había visto antes, en el que había cuatro chicos que se pusieron en alerta al verle, girándose con miradas que o eran o intentaban ser amenazadoras al ver al intruso.

—Eh, ¿qué haces aquí, niño? —el que parecía más mayor y era más corpulento le preguntó, con la amenaza entre líneas.

—Quiero robar con vosotros —Levi fue directo y contestó con un nerviosismo que esperaba poder ocultar bien; pocas veces había dirigido una palabra por allí a nadie.

El chico que le había preguntado alzó una ceja, mirándole de arriba a abajo, pero sin embargo entonces habló otro. Su pelo rubio cobrizo era tan solo lo suficientemente largo para que se lo pudiera recoger tras las orejas, y Levi no sabía si era una chica o aún no le había cambiado la voz.

—Eres un saco de huesos. No queremos enfermos.

—No estoy enfermo —aseguró frunciendo el ceño—. Y soy fuerte.

El primer chico volvió a intervenir, después de reír por lo bajo y mostrar una sonrisa burlona. Los otros dos permanecían callados pero observaban la situación con atención.

—¿Ah, sí? Demuéstralo.

Levi le miró con confusión. El muchacho avanzó varios pasos hacia él y encorvó la espalda hacia delante, frotándose las palmas de las manos. Quería pelear. Era una prueba.

Levi asintió con determinación y se puso en posición, subiendo los brazos. Su mano izquierda, la dominante, estaba a la altura de su nariz y la derecha de su barbilla, menos adelantada. Por la posición de su contrincante pudo ver que nadie le había enseñado a pelear sino que probablemente había aprendido en la calle. Estaba demasiado tenso y tenía las manos a la altura del pecho, cosa que de poco servía. Seguramente había ganado más peleas por intimidación y fuerza bruta que por luchar en sí.

—Vamos, enano —el chico le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase, queriendo provocarle. Levi anotó mentalmente que era diestro.

Ya conocía a este tipo de gente, o esperaba hacerlo con él: mucho ladrar y poco morder. Lo primero que hizo fue pretender que se lanzaba a pegarle en la parte izquierda de la cara y luego escabullirse hacia el lado derecho con mucha rapidez para que el otro no se lo viera venir, siendo el lado que este no dominaba. Las peleas de calle tenían que durar poco, segundos, o uno tendría serios problemas. Aprovechó el impulso de su pierna derecha para agarrar el hombro derecho ajeno con ambas manos, presionando los dedos bajo la clavícula, y tirar de él hacia sí y hacia abajo a la vez. Al mismo tiempo usó la pierna izquierda que tenía en el aire a medio paso para golpear el interior de su rodilla izquierda con el pie, haciendo de esa forma que perdiera el equilibrio por un lado y otro. Con ese tipo de técnica en puntos débiles Levi solo necesitaba precisión en lugar de fuerza. El chico no se vio venir nada de aquello y lo único que consiguió hacer fue un barrido amplio con el brazo derecho, pero como había perdido fuerza con la forma en la que Levi le había agarrado el hombro solamente le dio un golpe en las costillas que le dolió pero no le hizo perder el equilibrio. Consiguió tirarle al suelo de espaldas y se sentó encima de él para que no se moviera, agarrándole rápidamente del cuello. Todo ocurrió en menos de cinco segundos, pero el tenso silencio se prolongó más.

—Whoah. Vale, estás dentro, suéltalo ya —el del pelo largo silbó impresionado y se acercó a él ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse—. Soy Emily, pero llámame siempre Em. Y cuando digo siempre quiero decir siempre.

Levi suspiró y retiró las manos del chico boquiabierto que le miraba con rencor desde abajo. Se levantó cogiendo la mano de Emily, observándola con cierta curiosidad. Ahora que sabía que era una chica entendía perfectamente por qué no se vestía o llevaba el pelo como tal viviendo en el Subsuelo; no necesitaba cumplir más años para saberlo.  

—Levi.

—Tsk —oyó a uno de los chicos que no había hablado hasta ahora chasquear la lengua y reírse por lo bajo mientras se acercaba—. Hasta tu nombre es raro. Soy Farlan.

Aunque no le hacía gracia la idea, Levi acabó por chocar la mano que el otro tenía levantada para él. Era alto, de cara alargada y ojos almendrados de un color indefinido, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el pelo rubio oscuro que le caía en forma de punta por la frente. Entonces el chico con el que se había peleado se terminó de levantar, aunque no le dijo nada. Sólo le miraba con el ceño fruncido como decidiendo si quería intentar volver a pegarle o no.

—Él es Conrad —dijo la chica, señalando a su amigo con la cabeza. Luego miró al último que quedaba, un niño bajito, de pelo largo castaño y de cara redondeada, tan escuálido como Levi. Incluso le recordó a sí mismo por el aire huraño y propio de animal asustado que tenía—, y este es Lucien. Es muy tímido, pero en realidad sabe hablar.

Asintió, volviendo a respirar hondo. Había superado la prueba. Ya no estaría a solas por ahí, y aunque no confiara en ellos eso significaba que multiplicaría sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

Levi había pasado su primer medio año tras el abandono de Kenny completamente solo, viviendo como podía entre robar pequeños alimentos y dormir en el tejado de alguna casa. Al menos, su estatura servía de mucha ayuda cuando tenía que hacer lo primero. Había aprendido enseguida que mendigar no era una opción porque lo máximo que se podía llevar era una patada, y dormir en plena calle era increíblemente peligroso. Era blanco fácil para cualquiera, desde criminales a otros vagabundos más violentos, o policías aburridos. Esos primeros meses habían sido un verdadero infierno hasta que se encontró con que había grupos de pequeños ladrones organizados, otros niños como él trabajando en equipo para poder sobrevivir en las calles. Seguía siendo difícil la vida allí, pero compartirla lo hacía menos pesado. Era fácil ver cómo a muchos se les atrofiaban las piernas por la falta de luz solar y eran incapaces de andar, condenados a no vivir más de unos meses si tenían suerte y alguien les cuidaba. Los que intentaban caminar simplemente se rompían los huesos y morían antes. Por eso, aquellos que habían podido comer lo que habían necesitado sus primeros años de vida, que eran de constitución más fuerte o simplemente se movían más para evitar esa sentencia de muerte, formaban grupos de cuatro o cinco para seguir viviendo, y algunas veces cuidaban de los enfermos más pequeños. Muchas veces los niños podían ser crueles, pero los adultos no iban a hacer nada por ellos. Así que en otras muchas ocasiones como estas, debían ser más listos. No les quedaba otra que cuidarse entre ellos, si todavía el mundo no les había quitado la empatía natural del ser humano y la había sustituido por algo feroz y egoísta proveniente del mismo deseo de sobrevivir, aun en tan pésimas circunstancias. Por eso mismo estaban robando.

—¡Conrad, deja eso y mueve el culo, joder!

—¡Pero…!

—¡Pero nada, muévete! ¿¡Quieres hacer que nos maten o qué!? —Levi le dio un empujón al otro chico para que saliera por el pequeño hueco de la pared de la panadería que daba a los ladrillos comidos por la humedad y al tejado; su plan de escape.

Conrad era lo suficientemente corpulento como para que le resultara difícil pasar por el hueco de la pequeña ventana del establecimiento. Fuera les estaban esperando Lucien y Emily, que debían de haber subido ya al tejado con las bolsas llenas del pan que habían robado y que ya les habían avisado de que la Policía Militar venía de camino. Farlan había tenido que quedarse en lo que era su casa cuidando de los niños enfermos, pero básicamente había sido el que ideó todo el plan.

Tras superar aquella lejana prueba no tuvieron problemas en aceptarle en el «equipo»; es más, le invitaron a ello después de probar en sus propias carnes lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser el más pequeño. Desde entonces habían empezado a trabajar juntos para robar, incluso haciendo planes y repartiéndose el trabajo para que uno distrajera a las molestias y otros se pusieran manos a la obra, y ya habían estado unos cuantos meses juntos. Como cualquier niño que había pasado y pasaba hambre, eran astutos y mucho más espabilados que cualquier persona de sus edades debería. No hacía falta ser un cerebro para saber que la inteligencia y el trabajo en equipo jugaba un papel mucho más importante que la fuerza allí abajo, a no ser que fueras el matón particular de otros críos y les hicieras robar para ti por medio de golpes y amenazas. Y aún así tampoco podías depender de eso. Estaban instalados en una casa abandonada con unos cuantos niños más de diferentes edades, a los que veían enfermar y morir uno a uno, poco a poco. No importaba porque siempre había más que venían de la calle, y los que no morían de hambre fuera. El edificio se encontraba en uno de los barrios más bajos y lo único para lo que servía era para protegerles de la vista de policías y asaltantes para poder dormir tranquilos, porque por lo demás era una casa sucia, húmeda y no había ventanas ni muebles; las grietas de la pared delataban que se encontraba casi en ruinas. Siempre había disputas por cuidar o no cuidar de los más pequeños, la comida era muy escasa y si los más mayores o los que salían a robar no estaban bien alimentados, entonces nadie comería. Por cruel que pareciera desde fuera, a los pocos meses tuvieron que dejar de acogerlos y acabaron centrándose en ellos mismos, como animales egoístas y salvajes que no eran más que humanos siendo demasiado jóvenes para vivir en un mundo tan terrible.

A partir de esa forma de pensar, la única para poder sobrevivir, tenían ciertas reglas establecidas. No muchas, ni siquiera del todo claras y con las que no todos estaban de acuerdo, pero sabían en el fondo que eran necesarias. Y sobre todo, la regla más importante era que si uno caía los demás no debían caer con él.

—Vaya, vaya, tenemos aquí a una pequeña rata.

Se suponía que lo habían planeado bien junto con Farlan, habiendo espiado los cambios de guardia de los policías incluso, pero parecía que habían reforzado la vigilancia por la zona. El plan se trataba de romper el cristal de la ventana en plena noche, abrirla y que uno de ellos entrase mientras otro vigilaba desde el tejado. Después, apilar todo lo que vieran por ahí como cajas de madera para que les fuese más fácil subir de nuevo para huir. Habían cogido dos bolsas de tela y quienes entraron fueron Levi, Conrad y Emily, mientras Lucien se encargaba de vigilar que nadie viniera. Este último había ayudado a subir desde arriba las bolsas de panes, primero una y luego otra en cuanto los otros dos las llenaron con rapidez y sin mirar ni lo que cogían. Cualquier cosa servía para unos niños hambrientos. Sólo quedaban ellos por subir después de pasarle la segunda bolsa de pan a Lucien. Pero ahora, por más que Conrad se hubiera dado prisa en salir por la ventana, habían sido demasiado lentos desde el principio.

—¡Levi, corre! ¡Vamos! —la voz de Emily le urgió, y dos manos se extendieron por el hueco de la ventana junto al destello de un par de ojos igual de desesperados de preocupación.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, apenas a medio metro de llegar hasta las manos de su amiga cuando Levi gritó de sorpresa y miedo al notar cómo uno de los policías le agarraba de la parte de atrás del cuello de la raída camisa, apartándole de las cajas a modo de escalera que habían montado antes y manteniéndole en el aire.

—¡No! ¡Soltadme, soltadme!

Gritó, se revolvió con desesperación en el agarre para intentar escapar inútilmente y hasta llegó a morder el brazo del soldado, demasiado tarde para todo. La ventana se cerró de golpe y sus amigos salieron corriendo en cuanto bajaron del tejado, no pensándose dos veces el dejar al más pequeño atrás. Ya no había nada que pudiesen hacer. Los dos policías que entraron no se molestaron en ir tras ellos; con uno les bastaba para dar ejemplo y entretenerse.

Levi estaba muerto de miedo y pronto vio que tenía razones para ello. Le llevaron afuera mientras él pataleaba en el aire, al callejón, y le dieron la paliza de su vida. Más que cualquier pelea bajo la capa de Kenny o de las que ya había tenido solo en la calle. No se anduvieron con tonterías: le propinaron patadas y golpes contra el suelo hasta que terminó tosiendo sangre, entre todo tipo de insultos y gritos. Era la primera vez que le pillaban robando, pero Levi sabía que tenía que estar callado, no suplicar y esperar a que todo pasara. No cuestionaba la crueldad de los soldados, era algo que crecía y se alimentaba en el ambiente de cada día, como una enfermedad más que afectaba a todo el mundo por igual fueran niños, adultos, ladrones, vagabundos, tenderos o policías. Aquel era el último sitio donde cualquier soldado, y más un policía, querría estar, y pagaban su frustración con cualquiera que pillasen. Era la ley.

—Sucias ratas, siempre estáis igual… ¿Por qué no aprenderéis que si no sabéis vivir como ciudadanos decentes no lo hagáis?

—Déjalo ya, Bertrand, vas a matarlo. No quiero arriesgarme a que los de arriba se nos echen encima por esto.

—Debería estar muerto de todos modos. Todos ellos. Sólo nos dan problemas.

Entre la neblina fogosa de sus pensamientos, Levi distinguió el recuerdo de unas horas antes. Había llevado a sus amigos al puente y les había enseñado las vistas que guardaba el ángel de piedra. A su lado, en las alturas, como quien ha controlado algo de gran poder. «Desde aquí se ve todo el Subsuelo», había dicho en un tono como si planeara tanto conquistarlo como prenderlo en llamas. Ver el caos desenvolverse asemejándose a las patadas a su estómago hambriento y frío.

Había querido aletear las alas apenas siendo un polluelo e iba a morir por ello.

Ya apenas reaccionaba a los golpes y sólo mantenía los brazos encima de la cabeza por pura fuerza de voluntad, escuchando sólo partes de la conversación de los policías. Tras unos minutos más de descargar rabia adulta y egoísmo en un cuerpo tan pequeño, ambos se fueron sin molestarse en llevarle a los calabozos. Al fin y al cabo lo que habían hecho era ilegal y un castigo mucho más alto que el impuesto para un niño por robar algunos trozos de pan, pero ellos eran la ley. A nadie le importaban críos huérfanos o vagabundos enfermos. Delatar sus acciones sería una pérdida de tiempo del que disponían mucho pero no para nada moralmente aceptable.

La visión de Levi estaba nublada y le daba vueltas, y no parecía conseguir que el aire llegara a sus pulmones ni a su cabeza. Durante esos instantes se perdió, sin saber dónde estaba. Sólo sabía que había acabado tumbado sobre su costado en un rincón del callejón, sobre un charco de suciedad, y que seguramente el sabor metálico de su boca era su propia sangre. Ojalá no estuviera tan acostumbrado a ella. Le costaba ver algo y no sólo era por su pelo demasiado largo y negro pegado al rostro. El corazón le latía con fuerza, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, y tosió de nuevo débilmente, sin fuerzas ni para temblar. Aún sabiendo la regla que tenía con sus compañeros, una parte de sí esperaba que volviesen a por él a pesar de todo. Le sorprendió que el dolor fuera desapareciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, y le pasó por la cabeza el seguro pensamiento de que esta vez no lo lograría. De que después de tantos entrenamientos, de peleas, y de sobrevivir al límite de sus fuerzas, iba a morir en un callejón oscuro y sucio, solo, sin haber llegado a ver la luz del Sol. Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, con esa única idea en su mente. Le habría gustado ver la luz del Sol, desde luego. Pero lo último que vio antes de desmayarse del todo fue un carruaje que se paraba unos metros delante de él, y una figura oscura que se acercaba y traía un haz de luz en una de sus manos. Con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó el brazo como si esa fuera la luz que quería alcanzar.

Más tarde soñó que volvían a buscarle, aunque ya estuviera perdido. Podía imaginar a Lucien terriblemente preocupado, pues aunque callado siempre había sido la mejor persona entre ellos cuatro, e insistiendo en volver a por él, en no abandonarle porque precisamente Levi no era estúpido, era ágil y no había tenido la culpa de que le pillasen. Conrad protestaba y cuestionaba cada decisión pero era lo suficientemente listo como para ceder si la situación lo requería, y le llevaba en brazos fingiendo malamente que ninguno de sus compañeros le importaba. Emily era la única que tenía lo que había que tener para haber creado la regla y no respetarla, y la única que le ayudaba verdaderamente con las heridas y a recuperar la confianza perdida. Por poco tiempo que hubieran pasado juntos, sólo se tenían a ellos mismos. No sentir que eran en cierto modo una familia sería inhumano.

 

En realidad, Conrad, Lucien y Emily volverían al lugar sigilosamente para no ser vistos ni por más policías ni por el dueño de la panadería, con la conciencia intranquila por haber abandonado al más pequeño a pesar de su regla de oro. Pero no encontrarían a Levi. En su lugar sólo habría gotas de sangre en el pavimento, un rastro de aceite y otro de ruedas de carruaje.


	7. Conociendo al enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi inspiró, abrumado por la situación. Quería volver a gritar y a revolverse pero se encontró con que lo único que le pedía el cuerpo era llorar de impotencia; rendirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento subir el capítulo a estas horas, y también que sea un poquito corto. Me he apuntado al Camp Nanowrimo este mes con el objetivo de 15000 palabras que invertiré mayoritariamente en este fic, ¡así que deseadme suerte! Espero que este capítulo y quien por fin aparece en escena os guste.

El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones dejándole la garganta helada. Era de noche, eso era lo único que sabía con seguridad del exterior en ese momento, de la Superficie. El cielo que nunca antes había visto estaba oscuro, nublado por algunas nubes, pero no le prestó atención. Había pasado años soñando con ver y sentir sobre él ese cielo y en ese instante apenas sí lo miró una vez. Tenía que seguir corriendo. Gracias a la iluminación de las farolas podía ver por dónde iba a pesar de la oscuridad, aunque de poco le sirviera. Sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho de lo fuerte que le latía y lo alterado que estaba, pero su único pensamiento era seguir corriendo. Seguir corriendo y esconderse como fuera. El miedo estaba presente en cada fibra de su cuerpo y no le dejaba pensar con claridad, paralizándole de cualquier otra reacción que no fuera huir. No se fijaba ni en las calles ni en el suelo, por lo que acabó tropezando y cayendo en más de una ocasión y aún así no se detuvo. Se levantó y siguió, decidido a continuar hasta que las piernas no le sostuvieran. La ciudad estaba casi desierta, pero no prestó atención a absolutamente nadie que le mirara evidentemente con sorpresa y un casi inevitable desprecio.

Giró sin orden ni pensamiento alguno en cada cruce que encontró, pasando calles desiertas y otras llenas de gente por una fiesta particular. Al poco tiempo tuvo que parar. Las piernas le temblaban, el pecho le dolía de lo desbocados que llevaba tanto su corazón como su respiración y su visión se oscurecía por los extremos de puro agotamiento. Se detuvo al final, agachándose para recuperarse, pero acabó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Tosió y tosió del tremendo frío en su garganta y cogió aire como pudo, exhausto, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en el oído. Una vez se recuperó un mínimo, porque de ninguna manera quería permanecer en un estado tan vulnerable en medio de la calle, levantó la vista para ver qué camino tomar. Tenía enfrente una casa con una ventana abierta.

Se trataba de un edificio rectangular de dos pisos, de paredes blancas y puerta y ventanas de madera. Cuatro se disponían en un cuadrado sobre la fachada y tres de ellas estaban cerradas, la cuarta tapada por una cortina. Aunque el rasgo más destacable era que los alféizares de las ventanas estaban decorados por pequeños maceteros de flores de colores vibrantes incluso a la poca luz proyectada por la noche y las farolas, añadido a un ligero resplandor por la humedad.

Pero la ventana estaba abierta y eso era lo único importante para Levi, lo único en lo que verdaderamente se fijó. Con rapidez y torpeza se levantó y corrió a escalar la casa. Se enganchó al primer alféizar de una ventana baja, teniendo cuidado con no tirar los maceteros, y con ese apoyo colocó un pie en el marco de la puerta. Una vez apoyó la suela al completo, cogió impulso con la pierna y se empujó hacia arriba para alcanzar la ventana abierta de par en par. Agradeciendo en silencio su poco peso, se enganchó a la madera por encima con ambas manos, con las piernas colgando, y luego bajó un brazo para apoyarlo en el alféizar. Gruñó con fuerza entonces, impulsándose solo con los brazos hacia arriba para llegar al hueco. Vivir en el Subsuelo a solas le había proporcionado un buen nivel de escalada, al menos, pero a esas alturas se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas. Sintiendo que los hombros se le iban a dislocar, hizo un último esfuerzo y consiguió meter medio cuerpo dentro, tras lo que ya pudo usar sus pies para apoyarse y entrar del todo. Tiró una maceta al hacerlo y se encogió por el ruido que provocó al hacerse añicos en el suelo, un estruendo en mitad de la noche silenciosa de ese barrio. Apartando la cortina, se empujó al interior de la habitación y cayó de cabeza sobre la madera con otro sonoro golpe.

Gimió flojo mientras todo le dio vueltas durante algunos segundos. Con dificultad pero urgencia volvió a incorporarse y subir la mirada, atento al peligro que pudiera haber. Había hecho demasiado ruido y estaba seguro de que iba a tener problemas. De pronto, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, se encendió una luz en la estancia hasta sólo iluminada pobremente por la luz de la calle y Levi se cubrió instintivamente los ojos de lo que le llegó a cegar en un primer momento tras entrar ahí prácticamente a oscuras. Por unos segundos le consumió el pánico. Estaba demasiado débil como para luchar, había perdido su cuchillo, y tan sólo esa poca luz le había cegado dejándole más indefenso aún de lo que ya se encontraba. Desechando la ofensiva por instinto y más bien atacado él mismo por su propio miedo, retrocedió torpemente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, pegándose a ella lo más posible y subiendo las rodillas y los brazos para protegerse. Su respiración, que no había dejado de ser rápida en ningún momento, se volvió errática y un profundo sentimiento de impotencia y de terror le oprimió el pecho. Estaba perdido. La había cagado, allí había alguien y ahora sí que estaba perdido.

—¿¡Quién hay ahí!?

Una voz rasposa por el sueño pero joven y alerta, casi asustada, llegó a sus oídos, aunque Levi no entendió lo que había gritado hasta segundos después. Bajó un poco los brazos de su cabeza, alzando el rostro para mirar al desconocido en un estado de alerta total y nervios. La luz de la lámpara de aceite chocaba contra el perfil de la figura, oscureciéndolo y haciéndole imposible ver su rostro a esa altura intimidante. Oía cómo respiraba con rapidez, y tenía algo, un objeto alargado, en alto y sujetado por ambas manos. En cuanto se reflejó la luz en él se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una espada. Tembló, pensando en todas las cosas horribles que el desconocido podría hacerle hasta que el mismo, pasados unos largos segundos de confusión como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, se agachó frente a él apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Levi entonces se pegó más a la pared echándose hacia atrás con los pies de forma desesperada, casi intentando traspasarla para huir, con su respiración pausándose de nuevo a trompicones. El rubio –llegó a observar– detuvo cualquier movimiento, y cuando Levi volvió a mirar tenía las manos en alto y se había alejado un poco dejando la espada en el rincón de donde la había sacado.

—Está bien, está bien, no me acerco —dijo una voz grave con el acento gangoso pero refinado de Sina, y con la respiración también algo agitada seguramente por el susto—. ¿Cómo te llamas y por qué has entrado aquí?

Se trataba de un muchacho, un joven rubio seguramente pocos años mayor que él. Tenía el pelo revuelto, era de hombros anchos y su piel pálida era claramente visible a pesar de la luz amarillenta a sus espaldas en el cuarto. Sus ojos brillaban en la cierta oscuridad que envolvía su rostro en el medio contraluz que le envolvía. Nada de la situación y mucho menos esa pregunta lanzada con cierto tono acusatorio daba a Levi ningún indicio de seguridad, a pesar de que el chico había dejado la espada a un lado y se había dado cuenta de que el intruso no parecía exactamente una amenaza. La pierna derecha le dio un pequeño pinchazo por su excesiva carrera minutos antes, pero tan solo le pareció un recordatorio de que no tenía por qué rendirse – de que si era necesario podía sacar aún unas pocas fuerzas. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso el miedo que le estaba cegando se subsidió y pudo pensar de nuevo en buscar una salida, ignorando el cúmulo de emociones que le decían que se escondiera. Al fin y al cabo había llegado hasta ahí vivo.

—Eh, ¿puedes hablar? ¿Cómo has escalado hasta aquí arriba…?

En cuanto Levi vio que bajaba las manos y con ello la guardia, se lanzó hacia delante. Lo tiró contra el suelo, cayendo sobre él y pillándole por sorpresa mientras sus manos se dirigieron directamente a su cuello. Sin embargo, el chico pareció reaccionar y le empujó, aunque él le propinó una patada como pudo. A partir de ahí todo le parecía una neblina en la que sólo participaba su pánico. Acabaron forcejeando entre gruñidos, y cuando cada uno tenía agarrada una muñeca del otro el desconocido reunió fuerzas e hizo que ambos rodaran hasta quedar por encima de Levi. Este se revolvió al instante, pataleando y gruñendo de esfuerzo por liberarse. Todo fue rápido y se acabó en unos segundos. Durante esos momentos un velo negro de puro horror le nubló la vista y solamente le quedó miedo y desesperación por salir de allí cuanto antes. Sólo cuando las muñecas empezaron a dolerle por el agarre contra el suelo de madera pareció ver lo que tenía enfrente, apartándose el velo oscuro por un momento para permitirle mirar directamente a un azul intenso. El otro también respiraba de forma algo agitada y por un segundo donde se olvidó de todo lo demás se sintió orgulloso. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta entonces de la humedad de sus propias mejillas y su vista borrosa; de su pecho que subía y bajaba con tal rapidez que el aire no parecía quedarse en su interior ni por un segundo; de sus piernas que seguían pataleando débilmente como si, efectivamente, hubiera gastado toda la energía de su cuerpo; de que había estado gritando y suplicando el último medio minuto para ser libre.

La pólvora se encontró con el hielo y se observaron en silencio.

—No te voy a hacer daño —aseguró lentamente aquel chico de facciones duras, como si Levi fuera estúpido—. Me has atacado y me he defendido, pero no te voy a hacer daño.

—Suéltame —la voz le salió tan rota que se encogió.

—Cálmate.

Levi inspiró, abrumado por la situación. Quería volver a gritar y a revolverse pero se encontró con que lo único que le pedía el cuerpo era llorar de impotencia; rendirse. Miró con desafío a quien le tenía aprisionado en el sitio y sin apartar los ojos se obligó a suspirar con lentitud, repitiendo el proceso para tranquilizase un mínimo y poder pensar con más calma. El cuerpo ajeno era más grande y eclipsaba al suyo, no dejándole posibilidad alguna para cambiar las tornas sin que no necesitara de una fuerza que en ese momento había gastado por completo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El pequeño ladrón limitó a mirarle con odio.

—Está bien —las manos en sus muñecas aflojaron el agarre—. Tranquilo. Yo soy Erwin.

El joven, Erwin, le soltó por completo y retrocedió como respetando su espacio personal antes de ponerse en pie. Levi, que no quería estar en una posición tan vulnerable, retrocedió también aún sentado con las palmas de las manos y los pies y se fue poniendo en pie con pesadez. Estaba exhausto y en aquellos momentos levantarse del suelo era más una hazaña que otra cosa. Resopló, falto de aire por sus nervios continuos y la poca adrenalina que le quedaba. Pasaron medio minuto tan sólo mirándose fijamente.

—No voy a hacerte daño —repitió Erwin, de nuevo levantando las manos en son de paz. Tenía las pobladas cejas fruncidas en una expresión de cierta preocupación y, sobre todo, extrañeza.

—No te iba a dar la oportunidad —Levi intentó responder bruscamente, pero el temblor en su voz le traicionó.

—Ni vas a decirme quién eres ni por qué has salido de la nada y entrado por mi ventana, ¿no?

No contestó. Toda su presencia exclamaba al otro que no se acercara y sus ojos que no se fiaba de él. Y que si daba un paso más le arrancaría la pierna por lo menos. Por otra parte, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez aún, presa del cansancio y el miedo que le envolvía, y se sentía cada vez más mareado. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejarse, sintiendo que la máscara de seguridad y violencia se le resquebrajaba. De nuevo volvieron a pasar otros segundos en silencio con ambos pensando qué siguiente movimiento no les perjudicaría ni pondría las cosas más difíciles todavía. Erwin parecía analizarle con esos ojos claros tan fijos en él con el objetivo llegar a una decisión concreta y objetiva, como si quisiera ver a través de su persona para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Inexistentes, claro.

—Te dejo mi cama. No pareces un ladrón, pero sí a punto de desmayarte —anunció, observando la tremenda palidez del rostro del moreno—. No llamaré a nadie.

Levi se limitó de nuevo a mirarle, intentando no dejar que se notara su evidente sorpresa. No hacía falta que contestara para comunicar lo muy poco que se fiaba de él.

—Si te hubiera querido hacer daño lo hubiera hecho ya, ¿no? —Erwin abrió los brazos en señal de obviedad y resignación. Parecía también que se estaba conteniendo de hacer más preguntas—. Dormiré en el salón y mañana hablaremos. No te aconsejo intentar huir bajando por la ventana como has subido si no quieres romperte algo.

Pudo notar entonces, cuando se esforzó en observar de verdad dejando un poco de lado su posición defensiva, que la mirada ajena no proyectaba odio sino compasión. Pena incluso. Pena. No le gustaba, pero era mucho mejor que el asco o la indiferencia a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Solo ahí se dio cuenta de que debía de tener un aspecto desastroso, si el dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo le servía como pista. Que no se le ocurriera ni cómo reaccionar a la propuesta era otro indicio de lo miserable de su estado. Su concentración iba y venía; parpadeaba.

Giró su vista hacia la cama, acabando por dar sin querer un paso hacia ella por culpa del cada vez peor mareo que llevaba encima. Estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y no parecía que sus pies le pegasen al suelo. Aún así tenía que, no, debía mantener la guardia hasta que estuviese fuera de peligro. Sabía muy bien que tenía que aguantar un poco más y que no podía echarlo todo a perder ahora fiándose de un desconocido por muy desesperado y necesitado de ayuda que estuviera. Erwin esperó a que dijera algo, pero al ver que no fue así se alejó más de él, primero andando lentamente de espaldas, y luego se giró para salir de la habitación. No quería, pero su tensión iba disminuyendo rápidamente con cada paso que el otro daba para cumplir su palabra.

—Levi —pronunció lentamente, desconcentrado.

El rubio se giró a medias, su mano en el pomo de la puerta ahora abierta. Le miraba con sorpresa y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. No llegó a ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Mi nombre es Levi.


	8. Obstáculos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las opciones de Levi se limitaban a confiar en Erwin o a fingirlo al menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tardado un día más en publicar este capítulo y no me ha acabado gustando mucho el resultado, pero una semana más aquí están peque Levi y Erwin.

El sonido del agua corriendo por las tuberías le despertó, y le habría sobresaltado si no se hubiera encontrado tan desorientado. Estaba hecho un ovillo entre la cama más cómoda que había probado nunca y unas sábanas cálidas que tenía casi enrolladas por el cuerpo. Se encontraba muy cómodo y eso era lo único que le importaba a su mente adormecida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a cerrar los ojos sin quererlo se obligó a levantarse. No reconocía la cama, ni siquiera el lugar, y hasta que no intentó moverse y le asaltó un dolor terrible de la cabeza a los pies no se acordó de lo que había pasado ni por qué estaba allí. Apartó las sábanas y sacó las piernas de la cama.

La habitación que la noche anterior estaba en penumbras ahora se encontraba bañada por la fuerte luz del sol mañanero, incapaz de ser tapado por la fina cortina de la ventana. Ahora que se fijaba era un cuarto bastante grande pero modesto, sin mucha decoración excepto por un par de cuadros. Había una pila de libros amontonados encima de la mesa del escritorio en la pared contraria y una estantería de madera caoba llena de ellos, tanto colecciones de libros iguales como otros separados de diferentes tamaños. No había rastro de nadie más en la estancia, sin embargo.

Debió haber estado demasiado cansado los últimos minutos de la noche pasada, porque no recordaba meterse en esa cama. Eso o se había desmayado antes de poder hacerlo, lo que también era muy probable. Entonces recordó al otro chico, Erwin, consciente ahora de que estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo en su cama y no en una celda. No le había denunciado a la policía ni había hecho nada para echarle de allí, o al menos de momento nadie había ido a llevárselo.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y cruzó la habitación para salir. Tenía las piernas agarrotadas de tanto correr la noche anterior, pero en general le dolía todo el cuerpo y echaba un olor no muy bueno a sudor y suciedad al que por suerte o por desgracia ya estaba bien acostumbrado. Lentamente caminó por el pasillo, observándolo todo con atención. Había tres puertas más a lo largo de este, todas cerradas, pero no las abrió. Solamente se escuchaban ruidos de cacharros en la planta baja, por lo que decidió bajar la escalera con sigilo. Todo recto estaba en el recibidor, con el salón y la cocina a los lados. Asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta abierta de la cocina, de donde provenían los ruidos, y lo que vio le dejó bastante confuso. Erwin estaba intentando preparar algo, pero por la cantidad de armarios que abría y cerraba no parecía encontrar los ingredientes necesarios. Unos segundos después este se giró y pilló a Levi espiándole, con este último maldiciéndose mentalmente y quedándose rígido. Debía de tener los reflejos hechos polvo también, como todo lo demás.

—La gente suele dar los buenos días —dijo el ya no tan desconocido alzando ambas cejas, seguramente sorprendido por no haberle oído llegar. Levi no contestó sino que continuó mirándole con desconfianza.

Al contrario que la noche anterior cuando sólo llevaba un pijama, se había vestido con una impoluta camisa blanca y pantalones color madera. Además llevaba su flequillo rubio echado hacia el lado derecho, repeinado con algún fijador. Estaba tan presentable que Levi se sintió avergonzado por sus propias pintas, algo que nunca le había pasado hasta ahora. A sus ojos el otro parecía salido de la corte real y él de una alcantarilla.

—Tienes un baño preparado arriba —Erwin volvió a hablar, ladeando la cabeza por el silencio del moreno—; he supuesto que querrías uno.

Levi se quedó observándole un poco más. Intentaba analizarle, ver si estaba mintiendo o preparándole una trampa. Quizá estaba siendo paranoico, pero después de todo se encontraba solo por primera vez en la Superficie y pensar mal le había salvado de muchos problemas antes de eso. Dio un tentativo paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y luego subió a todo correr la escalera hasta abrir la primera puerta que tenía enfrente – la del baño – y encerrarse dentro echando el pestillo. Pegó el cuerpo a la puerta y escuchó. Los ruidos continuaron, ahora un poco más amortiguados, pero no había sonidos de pisadas que le siguieran. Raro. Respiró hondo y miró por fin el cuarto de baño. Tenía más cosas de las que había visto en cualquiera. Había un lavabo con un espejo y varias pastillas de jabón ovaladas, un váter, una pila y un par de toallas en un perchero en la pared. Y ahí estaba también la bañera llena de agua como le había dicho Erwin.

Con prisas se quitó la ropa tirándola al suelo y se metió en la bañera. Era mucho más grande que en la que él se había lavado cuando era pequeño, la cual era más un simple cubo de metal que una bañera. El agua caliente le sorprendió e inspiró inconscientemente, relajándose en cuanto dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro cansado. Metió la cabeza en el agua y cuando la sacó tuvo que echarse el pelo hacia atrás con las manos para que no le tapara los ojos, sintiéndose con solo eso más limpio de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Cogió una pastilla de jabón de una pequeña mesita que tenía a un lado y empezó a lavarse. Había un bote de algo también, como crema, pero no estaba seguro de para qué era y no lo tocó. Se enjabonó a conciencia, pasando la mirada rápidamente por diversas marcas en su piel, y después apoyó la espalda en la pared de la bañera sin hacer nada más, llegando incluso a cerrar los ojos. El agua caliente le había relajado los músculos y ya no le molestaban tanto. Se pasó las manos por los ojos cerrados y suspiró con alivio, aunque su estómago todavía se retorciera de nerviosismo. No podía dejar de pensar en que seguramente tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, no aprovecharse de la falsa hospitalidad de un desconocido que bien podría entregarle a la Policía Militar a la primera de cambio. ¿Pero por qué Erwin le dejaba bañarse en su bañera y dormir en su cama? No lo entendía.

Cuando salió de la bañera se enrolló con una toalla del perchero y se secó como mejor y más rápido pudo por el frío. Al decidir salir pasó por al lado del espejo y se detuvo. Dándose la vuelta, se quedó mirando su reflejo y por unos momentos no se reconoció. No acababa de verse reflejado más allá del cuello por lo que había tenido que ponerse de puntillas para llegar. Tenía un rasguño adornado por un moratón amarillento en una mejilla, y cuando cogió un pequeño taburete y se subió encima para mirarse mejor pudo ver más marcas por su pecho, de peleas y caídas sobre todo. A su pelo negro y liso le hacía falta un buen corte, puesto que ya empezaba a molestarle para ver y ahora que se lo había lavado estaba claro que no le quedaba tanto para que le llegara a los hombros. Después de eso sus costillas marcadas y sus ojeras eran lo que más resaltaba de su cuerpo. Reconoció que su piel estaba más pálida de lo que en realidad era. Parecía enfermo y quizá lo estuviese, pero pensándolo bien no era tan malo si solo se trataba de apariencias. Le solían subestimar por ello cuando en realidad podía ser más letal que muchos adultos bien alimentados. Solamente hacía falta saber dónde golpear.

Salió del baño con la toalla enrollada desde los hombros y bajó a la cocina. Había un plato en la mesa con dos rebanadas de pan y un bote con algo color rojo dentro; ni rastro de la cazuela de antes.

—Ah —dijo Erwin cuando le vio llegar, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo—, te traeré algo de ropa. Desayuna mientras.

Levi dio otro paso a un lado cuando el otro chico pasó por la puerta, no apartando los ojos de él. Seguramente se había rendido con lo que sea que estuviera intentando preparar minutos antes.

Una vez se quedó a solas volvió a mirar el pan encima de la mesa. Esta vez alejó sus pensamientos paranoicos y se sentó en una silla, el hambre ganando a la cautela que hasta ahora había intentado llevar. Le dio un gran bocado a una rebanada, sin recordar apenas lo que era comer algo con sabor. Cuando acabó con una de ellas miró la otra y luego inspeccionó el bote. Con la cuchara que tenía al lado olió el contenido, una especie de fruta roja triturada, y luego lo probó para comprobarlo antes de untar el pan con él. Tenía un sabor muy dulce y era seguramente lo mejor que había probado en la vida. Llevó la mirada de un lado a otro de la cocina. Tampoco había visto nunca una casa así de limpia, iluminada y, en general, suponía que de gente adinerada.

Cuando Erwin volvió él ya estaba rebuscando en los cajones para buscar más comida que llevarse cuando huyera de allí, ya que se había quedado bastante a gusto con el desayuno. Tanto que creía haberse pasado y su estómago le dolía un poco de vez en cuando.

—Uhm... No sé qué haces, pero aquí tienes algo para ponerte. Te estará grande, creo —oyó al muchacho decir mientras colocaba varias prendas de ropa sobre una silla y unos zapatos en el suelo.

Dejó de intentar alcanzar el armario que quería y se giró para mirar la ropa, decidiendo rápidamente que por ahora esta era más importante. Sin decir nada pero continuando la vigilancia al rubio de reojo se llevó la ropa al baño. Efectivamente, menos los pantalones todo lo demás le quedaba grande. La camisa tenía las mangas demasiado largas y tuvo que enrollarlas antes de poder ponerse una chaqueta gris que se ataba con un lazo en el cuello. Excepto los zapatos, los cuales le hacían un poco incómodo el caminar, no se quejaba. Toda la ropa que había tenido en su vida le quedaba grande, pero al menos esa estaba limpia y no le hacía parecer un vagabundo – nada más lejos de la realidad.

—¿Qué cojones intentas? —preguntó en cuanto bajó la escalera, acercándose al otro pero manteniendo las distancias.

Erwin parecía patidifuso, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —por un momento Levi se creyó su confusión, pero no se fiaba.

—A esto —hizo un movimiento corto con el brazo abarcándose a sí mismo y cada vez hablando de forma más grave y fría—. La cama, la comida, ahora la ropa... No vas a conseguir nada de mí.

—No quiero nada de ti.

—Me tocas y te mato con mis propias manos —la amenaza cayó como un rayo.

—Levi —Erwin inspiró tras unos momentos; parecía reunir paciencia, pero Levi sabía que había conseguido intimidarle un poco—, te creo, pero no quiero nada de ti. No tienes nada que puedas darme, y ya te dije que no iba a hacerte daño. Si hubiera querido lo podría haber hecho mientras dormías como un bebé anoche, ¿no?

El pequeño vagabundo fianzó las manos sobre la mesa que les separaba, dando la impresión de que estaba listo para atacar. Erwin siguió hablando de esa forma a la vez seria y burlona.

—Parecía que tenías problemas y te he hecho un favor. Ya no uso esa ropa, y por suerte mi madre no está en casa ahora. Sería más fácil si confiaras un poco en quien te ha salvado la vida y me contases quién eres y por qué apareciste anoche en mi habitación.

—¿Salvarme la vida? —rugió molesto, sintiendo que el otro se estaba riendo de él.

—Si no te hubiera dejado pasar aquí la noche ahora mismo estarías muerto —Erwin cruzó los brazos e incluso sonrió levemente, de medio lado. No era especialmente alto, medía un palmo más que Levi por la edad, pero lo parecía con esa postura orgullosa—. ¿Me equivoco?

Levi no contestó, pero le dirigió una mirada de enfado con la que no hacía falta decir más. Toda su postura era defensiva, mientras que la del contrario era segura e intimidante sin siquiera intentarlo. Estaba seguro de que Erwin sospechaba de él pero, por otra parte, no lo veía una amenaza. Si no, la noche anterior habría acabado de manera muy diferente. En los calabozos del cuartel de la policía, por ejemplo.

—¿Y bien? ¿De quién huías anoche?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Escúchame —De un momento a otro Erwin se había acercado también a la mesa y dio un golpe seco en ella, haciendo al otro retroceder por el susto—, que no te haya delatado hasta ahora no significa que no pueda hacerlo. Has entrado a una propiedad privada como un vulgar ladrón y eso es un delito.

—No te he birlado nada.

Su voz salió más pequeña que antes y su postura era más encogida, asustado a pesar de todo por el cambio de actitud del contrario. Sentía los nervios y el miedo recién despertados de nuevo en su estómago, como compañeros bien conocidos.

—¿Y quién dice que no trabajas para alguien? —el chico frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus ojos azul hielo parecieran aún más penetrantes y sus frondosas cejas fruncidas más intimidantes—. Esa técnica de combate mano a mano no se aprende en cualquier lugar, ¿verdad?

—A no ser que no me dejes otra opción, no he venido aquí para matarte —aquella situación estaba empezando a exasperarle, aunque no volvió a subir el volumen.

Erwin le observó detenidamente durante un largo silencio, haciéndole sentir desnudo y expuesto aunque no lo estuviera, y bajó el tono de voz.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te niegas a contarlo?

—Porque me da igual si te fías de mí o no —dijo Levi evitando sus ojos y fijando la vista en la ventana—. No quiero hablar de ello.

El otro chico se quedó mirándole unos tensos momentos más, y luego suspiró. Se alejó de la mesa y se pasó una mano por el cabello repeinado. Mientras tanto, el moreno se había quedado boquiabierto y se había acercado a la ventana.

—¿… Qué haces? —preguntó la voz grave.

—Es verdad que es azul.

—¿Qué?

Levi se había olvidado momentáneamente de en qué situación se encontraba y solamente miraba hacia el cielo, maravillado. Tenía un color azul intenso pero a la vez calmado, no había ninguna nube a la vista, y no sabía por qué pero le llenaba de paz. Ahora sí parecía más lo que era al fin y al cabo: un niño. Un niño que no había visto el cielo en su vida. Erwin se quedó callado a un lado observándole y tras un rato carraspeó, haciendo que el menor girase la cabeza saliendo de su breve trance.

—Está bien. Tengo que irme ahora y no volveré hasta tarde, así que estas son tus opciones —hizo una pausa, seguramente esperando a que Levi asintiera, pero al ver que no lo hizo continuó—: puedes quedarte aquí o puedes irte, pero en ningún caso toques nada de la casa. Espero que incluso alguien como tú sepa respetar la buena voluntad.

Alzando una ceja, volvió a esperar a que Levi asintiera para comprobar que había sido claro. Esta vez lo hizo a pesar del cierto enfado que le había provocado con ese no tan sutil insulto. Pero el ambiente de un momento a otro había cambiado, como si el cielo hubiera eclipsado la hostilidad que hasta ahora llenaba la estancia. Como si eso les hubiera llevado a un mutuo acuerdo no pronunciado.

Erwin se apartó y fue al recibidor, cogiendo su chaqueta para ponérsela antes de salir.

—No me denuncies.

Al igual que la noche anterior, el rubio se giró de nuevo desde la puerta. Levi le había seguido hasta el pasillo y tenía los brazos cruzados de forma defensiva, pero sus palabras habían sonado como una súplica. Erwin parpadeó un par de veces con sorpresa y luego relajó el gesto, apretando los labios con una expresión amarga. El acuerdo no pronunciado les decía a ambos que se respetaran, que no eran una amenaza el uno para el otro. Podría haber sido instinto, una corazonada o una mentira, pero el caso era que ambos parecían dispuestos a firmar y seguirlo.

—No lo haré.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y se fue. Levi no supo si creerle o no, pero no tenía más opciones por mucho que el otro lo hubiera dicho. Sólo una.


	9. No hay olvido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «—Quiero hacernos libres.
> 
> No había ni pizca de arrogancia en su voz esta vez, y fue el turno de Levi de mirarle entre sorpresa y curiosidad.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una semana más, mil gracias a las pesonas que me leéis. He subido mi primer fanfic en inglés aquí (eruri, también) y aunque todavía me falta mucho por mejorar para saber escribir bien bien en el idioma, estoy bastante contento con el resultado y el feedback que ha tenido. También escribí un nsfw Lubbok/Tatsumi de Akame ga Kill por encargo, si a alguien le interesa está en mi AO3. Más noticias muy pronto, con suerte. Disfrutad.

Levi pasó todo el día explorando la casa. Ya que no podía salir por miedo a que le siguieran buscando, quería saber exactamente qué había en cada rincón del lugar en el que se encontraba y de paso distraerse como mejor pudiera para no pensar. Sin embargo procuró dejarlo todo en su sitio y no romper nada porque se sentía un poco intimidado al ser la mejor casa en la que había puesto un pie. Era muy amplia y la parte central convergía en un salón-biblioteca, o eso creyó porque estaba llena de libros. También había un piano pegado a la pared y se entretuvo un rato tocando algunas teclas, pero no mucho pues no quería que desde la calle se supiera que había alguien en la casa. No entendía muy bien para qué alguien necesitaba tantos libros y durante unos minutos curioseó unos cuantos, buscando que llevaran ilustraciones. Llevándose algunos a un viejo sillón que allí había, esperó que se le pasara el dolor de estómago por comer más de lo que estaba acostumbrado esa mañana. Cuando el reloj de pie del salón dio el mediodía, volvió a la cocina a buscar algo de nuevo, acabando por elegir una pieza de fruta. Estaba maravillado viendo aquel cesto lleno. Era la primera vez que podía elegir lo que comer, y allí parecían tener de sobra.

Cuando Erwin volvió por la tarde, aunque no tan tarde como había dejado caer, Levi se había encaramado a la ventana del salón medio tapada por la cortina y se dedicaba a observar cómo el color del cielo iba cambiando a un tono anaranjado y poco después violáceo, con cada vez menos tintes de ese azul claro que se le había grabado en las pupilas esa misma mañana. En un primer momento, tan ensimismado estaba que no oyó la puerta hasta que el rubio puso un pie dentro de la casa. Llevaba una cesta con más comida, esta vez pan y patatas.

—Al parecer no has huido —oyó que decía con retintín.

—Creía que eras adivino y sabías que no tengo un lugar al que huir.

—No hace falta ser adivino para darse cuenta de eso.

Levi le lanzó una mirada de muy pocos amigos. Erwin desapareció yendo a la cocina y poco más de un minuto después entró al salón, acercándose a él para ver qué estaba mirando exactamente. El menor no dijo nada. Cuando pareció darse cuenta de que Levi solo estaba viendo el atardecer, sospechando que era el primero por sus palabras ante la ventana de la cocina esa mañana, le dejó tranquilo volviendo a alejarse.

—¿Estabas leyendo?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—¿Dónde estabas tú? —inquirió Levi girándose hacia él y bajando los pies de la repisa del ventanal.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —Erwin respondió de forma distraída, sin responder realmente, mientras recogía los libros encima de la mesa y los volvía a colocar en las estanterías de madera, encaramada a la pared contraria a la de la chimenea—. ¿En serio estabas leyendo?

—¿Por qué eres tan pesado? —Levi gruñó, frunciendo el ceño mientras le seguía con la mirada.

—Todos los libros que has cogido llevaban ilustraciones —colocó el último libro y se giró hacia Levi, quien se había quedado callado y miraba hacia otro lado con los hombros encogidos. Avergonzado.

Erwin rió por lo bajo y cogió otro libro distinto, más pequeño y con una portada roja.

—Era de esperar —se burló.

—Cierra el pico.

—Ven aquí.

No lo dijo con ganas de discutir, sino incluso con tono amable. Levi se giró hacia él de nuevo, clavándole otra mirada asesina. Erwin había cogido papel, pluma y tinta de la pequeña mesa que allí había y le estaba haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera a la cocina. Suspirando con exasperación, el moreno terminó por levantarse y seguirle. Cuando llegó Erwin lo estaba colocando todo sobre la mesa de forma ordenada y luego retiró la silla que estaba frente al papel, invitándole sin duda.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Siéntate y lo verás.

Odiaba que para sacar cualquier información de Erwin tuviera que seguir el rollo de sus estúpidos juegos, pero acabó por sentarse en la silla, tenso por el chico de pie a su lado.

—A ver... —el rubio pasó varias páginas del libro sin levantarlo de la mesa para que Levi lo viera, dejándolo en una que tenía varias filas de letras separadas a tamaño grande—. ¿Conoces todas las letras que hay?

A pesar de su vergüenza y desconfianza, Levi negó con la cabeza mientras le miraba desde abajo. Cuando Erwin devolvió la mirada al libro él lo hizo también.

—Entonces deberías empezar por ahí. Es primordial conocer las letras con las que se forman las palabras; no podemos empezar la casa por el tejado.

«¿Podemos?»

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es un dicho muy popular. Significa que...

—No, eso no. ¿Me vas a enseñar a leer? —Levi frunció más el ceño, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar claro por su gesto que no se fiaba—. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que todo el mundo, por mal que me caiga, debería tener una educación primaria —respondió Erwin con seriedad, aunque se le escapó un gesto burlón.

—Cabrón.

Erwin alzó las cejas con sorpresa, sin esperarse el insulto de la mano de un niño apenas.

—¿Preferirías que no lo hiciera?

—No sé. ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto? —Levi se cruzó de brazos al terminar de hablar, sin despegar la mirada del contrario.

—No deberías ser tan desconfiado de la hospitalidad de un amable desconocido.

—Hablas como un idiota. Y un ingenuo.

—¿Qué iba yo a sacar de ayudarte, criajo? —ahora fue Erwin quien se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la baja espalda en el borde de la mesa— Simplemente me gusta enseñar.

—Si eso es verdad, tienes unos pasatiempos muy raros... —el moreno bajó por fin la vista y hojeó el libro, pasando las páginas aleatoriamente—. La gente amable esconde cosas.

Erwin no contestó enseguida. Parecía que su respuesta le había dado qué pensar, o a lo mejor intentaba averiguar por qué alguien tan joven como él había llegado a esa conclusión.

—Eres bastante avispado para la edad que aparentas —dijo por fin, lentamente.

—Si no lo fuera estaría muerto —respondió el pequeño con un tono ligeramente mordaz, habiéndose quedado en la misma página del libro que el otro le había enseñado. Parecía que iba a necesitar algo de tiempo memorizando todas esas letras. Distraído, preguntó:—. ¿Qué edad aparento?

—¿Once?

Entrecerró los ojos subiendo la vista hacia él, amenazándole solo con la mirada. Erwin le ignoró deliberadamente y lo tomó como una negativa de lo más inofensiva.

—Eres demasiado bajito, pero... ¿quince?

—Más o menos —gruñó Levi, molesto—. Creo que trece o catorce.

—¿No lo sabes? —el rubio alzó las cejas, sinceramente sorprendido.

Levi no quería hablar precisamente del Subsuelo y de que era difícil saber en qué día vivía si estaba muerto de hambre en la calle, así que ni siquiera contestó, dejando presente que el tema le molestaba.

Erwin no se dio por vencido con terminar la conversación ahí, sin embargo. Parecía curioso.

—Yo tengo dieciocho.

—Pues tampoco es que seas muy alto para tener esa edad —Levi aprovechó el momento para lanzarle una pulla.

—Aún no he dado el estirón —oyó al rubio chasquear la lengua—. Al menos sabrás cuándo es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

—En Navidad.

—No, en serio.

Levi levantó la cabeza hacia él otra vez y suspiró, irritado.

—¿Por qué iba a mentir en una tontería así?

—Bueno, porque Navidad es mañana —dijo Erwin, ladeando la cabeza.

—Oh —Levi se quedó callado unos segundos, sin saber qué decir por la cierta sorpresa. Parpadeó una vez y dejó de formar una «o» con la boca—. ¿En serio?

—Precisamente estoy de permiso por Navidad durante cinco días —el moreno levantó una ceja ante eso, por lo que Erwin explicó—. Estoy alistado en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Todavía soy un recluta pero mis superiores ya me están recomendando a puestos mayores.

A pesar del tono vanidoso, Levi le ignoró y se quedó pensando por un momento, cerrando el libro y cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa esta vez para poder apoyarse. Ahora era su turno de sentir curiosidad a pesar de que los soldados no le gustaban, pero sabía que los de ese regimiento eran diferentes a los de la Policía Militar y las tropas de Garrison. Además, nunca se había topado con uno.

—¿Has matado titanes? —no pudo esconder la impresión de su voz. En el Subsuelo no se hablaba de los titanes; era una especie de tabú y de preocupación solo de la gente de la Superficie—. ¿Cómo son?

—Bueno —Erwin movió la cabeza un par de veces, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quería decir—, son terroríficos, como habrás oído. Gigantes, con una fuerza casi imparable... Debes estar preparado durante mucho tiempo antes de ver uno, y aún así te paralizas en cuanto los ves acercarse. Y todavía más cuando tienes que ver cómo se comen a tus compañeros —hizo una pausa en la que chasqueó la lengua, más serio—. Y lo peor es que no sabemos absolutamente nada de ellos, pero nadie quiere averiguarlo tampoco, solo matarlos. No se dan cuenta de que...

—De que tienes que conocer a tu enemigo para poder vencerle —le cortó Levi siguiendo él mismo la frase.

El contrario giró el rostro hacia él como un resorte, mirándole fijamente. Sorprendido.

—Sí... Sí, eso es —dijo como distraído, antes de carraspear y volver en sí. Desvió la mirada—. Se hacen pocas expediciones pero he matado titanes en todas. Estoy harto de que no avancemos, de que la humanidad siga encerrada durante tantos años hasta que la población aumente y nos muramos de hambre. De que nos pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas en una prisión que hemos construido nosotros mismos porque tenemos miedo. De que la gente aplauda a quien nos mantiene enjaulados en vez de a los que nos atrevemos a buscar algo más. Quiero hacernos libres.

No había ni pizca de arrogancia en su voz esta vez, y fue el turno de Levi de mirarle entre sorpresa y curiosidad. Por un momento le creyó y se imaginó que todos podrían salir de esa jaula que eran los muros, que gracias a ello el Subsuelo dejaría de existir. Para ser tan joven, Erwin tenía las cosas muy claras y hablaba con una seguridad a la que muchos adultos tendrían envidia. De hecho, nunca había escuchado a nadie que hablara de esa manera. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más, vio de reojo la puerta. Sin apenas darse cuenta se levantó de la silla automáticamente, preparado para quien fuera quien entraba. Erwin le tocó el hombro para que se tranquilizara mientras sonreía a la desconocida con aparentes nervios. Se trataba de una señora robusta, con un largo vestido lujoso y de cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco.

—Bienvenida, madre.

Levi giró la cabeza hacia el otro chico y luego volvió a la mujer, viéndola acercarse. Tenía la piel pálida y sus ojos verdosos suavizaban sus facciones alargadas, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido con confusión. Era muy hermosa, especialmente para la edad que debería tener por sus arrugas.

—¿Erwin? ¿Quién es este, un amigo tuyo? —la mujer se le acercó sonriendo de forma amable, aunque Levi no reaccionó, oliendo el peligro en el aire.

—Ah… Algo así. Se llama Levi —Erwin le miró entonces, como esperando que él mismo se presentara hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a moverse—. Levi, ella es mi madre, Sarah.

Al parecer él tenía que haber hecho algo que no hizo, porque madre e hijo esperaron en un silencio incómodo a algo. Sarah ahora le miraba con una expresión más de sospecha que de amabilidad y hospitalidad. La ropa limpia no lo arreglaba todo.

—Lo siento, Levi, debo pedirte que subas a mi habitación; hablaremos luego. Debería hablar algunas cosas ahora con mi madre en privado —Erwin cogió el libro y se lo entregó, dándole así la opción de entretenerse. Estaba mucho más serio.

No perdió el tiempo y subió a la habitación del chico, sintiendo un par de ojos en la nuca hasta que estuvo fuera de vista al subir por la escalera.

Al principio pensó en hojear el libro, pero enseguida entendió que la conversación iba a ir sobre él y pegó la oreja a la puerta en cuanto la hubo cerrado. Sin embargo, hablaban demasiado bajo para oírles y desde otro piso era aún más difícil llegar a captar algo. Rindiéndose, decidió entonces sí curiosear el libro unos pocos minutos. Estaba claro que se trataba de una especie de guía o manual para aprender a leer, y además tenía apuntes con letra pequeña en algunas esquinas. Muchas páginas llevaban dibujos en los que debajo había una o varias palabras, pero hechos a mano y no de imprenta, cosa que le extrañó. Se preguntó si Erwin los habría dibujado. A pesar de que no guardaba ningún tipo de deuda moral con él, llevó cuidado con el libro, con las letras y las ilustraciones entintadas. Siempre había tenido cierto respeto por lo que no entendía.

En ese momento escuchó por fin algo ininteligible de la conversación que ocurría abajo, a esas alturas ya discusión. Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y volvió a pegarse a la puerta para intentar escuchar.

—¡¿Qué es eso de traer un desconocido a casa, Erwin, es que no hablamos sobre tener más cuidado?!

—Madre, por favor, se trata de un crío —el chico contestaba al enfado de su madre con un tono exasperado, sin alzar tanto la voz— No le viste ayer cuando...

—¡Por Sina, Erwin!

—No hay necesidad de gritar.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, pero Levi podía hasta oír la tensión desde ahí arriba. Saber que estaban hablando de él sin que pudiera defenderse le ponía muy nervioso.

—Sabes bien el mal que puede hacer un niño —Sarah había bajado un poco el tono. Se la imaginaba chirriando los dientes.

Otro silencio, esta vez más corto.

—¿Qué... ...insinuando? —Erwin bajó aún más la voz y le costó oírle, aunque pudo notar que su tono había bajado drásticamente de temperatura. Cuando antes era acalorado, ahora era frío y quedo.

Después de eso solo escuchó otro silencio más y pisadas, y con ello el fin de la pelea. Se apoyó en la puerta, suspirando. No había logrado entender la mitad de la conversación y eso le estaba empezando a crear un poco de ansiedad. Rezaba porque no le hicieran nada, que ni le echasen a la calle ni le encerrasen allí, y que mucho menos le entregasen a la policía. Queriendo despejarse un poco y apartar sus paranoias se acercó a la ventana abierta, la cual se había convertido en su parte favorita de toda la casa. Hacía frío, así que en un rato la cerraría. Para no ser visto echó la cortina a la mitad del marco, escondiéndose un poco tras ella y dejando a la habitación parcialmente en penumbras. Solo quedaban unos atisbos de Sol por ponerse y algunas farolas ya estaban encendidas, pero tan solo se fijó en el cielo y el color cada vez más oscuro que iba tomando. Todavía seguía tan fascinado como el día anterior y no podía ni pensar en que algún día se acostumbraría siquiera. No quería acostumbrarse. De vez en cuando miraba hacia abajo, a la calle, pero no le interesaba tanto y había menos actividad a cada minuto que pasaba. La gente en general no le llamaba mucho la atención, y menos observarla, pero además la veía igual que en el Subsuelo. Solo que allí arriba no se vestían con harapos.

Al oír la puerta abriéndose se giró.

—Siento lo que ha ocurrido abajo —Erwin tenía los labios algo apretados, y la tensión no había desaparecido de su postura—. Aunque deberías aprender a dar la mano cuando te presentan a alguien.

Levi no contestó sino que le observó cerrar la puerta y andar hasta el escritorio, donde sacó varios papeles en blanco y un pequeño bote de tinta de uno de los cajones. Lo abrió para echar un poco en un tintero de cristal que colocó a un lado y le hizo un gesto a Levi para que se acercase. Cuando lo hizo, Erwin le tocó el hombro para indicarle que se sentase en la silla frente al escritorio pero él se apartó al instante de su mano. Luego se sentó en silencio.

—¿Has practicado caligrafía alguna vez?

—¿Caliqué?

—Nada, si sabes escribir —Erwin le pasó una pluma.

Se dedicó un momento a tocarla y sentir su tacto suave, preguntándose de qué ave sería.

—Hace mucho, con mi madre —mojó la punta en el tintero, aunque todavía no lo sacó—. Aunque no en este idioma.

El rubio se quedó callado de forma extraña y Levi se dio cuenta de que quizá había hablado de más. Erwin cogió el libro y lo abrió por la página del glosario de letras, dejándolo a un lado en la misma mesa para que él lo pudiera ver.

—¿En cuál entonces?

—Olvídalo.

—¿A quién crees que le estás hablando así?

Levi bufó. No estaba de humor para tener que escuchar aires de grandeza.

—Ayúdame con esto. Querías enseñarme, ¿no? —le echó en cara mientras giraba por fin la cabeza hacia el folio y empezaba a copiar las letras. Bastante era que ya estaba apartando su vergüenza a un lado por aprender.

—Supongo que me lo he buscado —Erwin suspiró con resignación y se acercó a su lado, revisando lo que hacía.

Tras tan sólo medio minuto la curiosidad pudo con él. Ese soldado que quería enseñar a escribir a un niño que había salido de la nada le intrigaba demasiado, aunque estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo o en ese caso Erwin no le haría tantas preguntas. La verdad era que el chico hablaba mucho, pero a pesar de intentar negárselo a sí mismo e ignorarlo le gustaba escucharle.

—¿Y… por qué un soldado querría enseñar a alguien a leer y escribir?

—Bueno —respondió el otro mientras le indicaba un pequeño trazo que había pasado por alto—, mi padre era profesor, por lo que debo de haber heredado algo de su vocación. Si no existieran los titanes me habría gustado ejercer de maestro.

Levi dejó de escribir y subió la mirada hacia él, encontrándose con esos ojos azules.

No podían ser otros.

—Ah —Levi contestó con un hilo de voz y el cuerpo rígido. Tenía la boca seca de repente y la cabeza estaba empezando a darle vueltas—. Ah… seguro que serías buen profesor.


	10. Que callen los muertos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo se acaba y Levi tiene que tomar una decisión.

El olor de la fruta fresca llenaba el ambiente como si fuera principios de verano, y a pesar de que la noche anterior había estado lloviendo ese día era soleado y cálido. Los charcos de la calle todavía persistían por la humedad de la mañana, pero no eran un problema para los puestos de mercado colocados a lo largo de la calle. No había demasiada gente y la que estaba allí no se daba empujones, ni gritaban sus productos a los cuatro vientos. Después de ver el caótico desorden que del Subsuelo, estar presente en un sitio donde más o menos todo el mundo respetaba las distancias y el poco ruido era bastante extraño.

—Levi

—¿Hmm?

—He preguntado si querías algo aparte de lo que debo comprar —Erwin le dio un empujoncito para que le siguiera a otro puesto, esta vez de vegetales. Iba vestido con una fina camisa blanca y una chaqueta verde adornada por un lazo, siempre elegante, al contrario que Levi que llevaba con un chaleco y una gorra gris que tapaba parte de su mata de pelo—. Pareces distraído, ¿pasa algo?

—No, no quiero nada —respondió unos segundos después. No había probado la mitad de cosas que allí se vendían, y después de haber conocido bien el hambre no es que fuera muy exigente con la comida—. No dormí bien anoche.

—Ya —el otro bajó un poco el volumen con ese tono de sabelotodo—. Te oí gritar.

—He dicho que no dormí bien anoche —Levi repitió de forma cortante, ignorando la mirada entre acusación y compasión del contrario. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era dar pena.

Suspiró y echó otro vistazo a la calle. Aunque la falta de sueño le distrajera, una gran parte de él continuaba concentrado en su alrededor. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con mucha gente también desconocida y una persona en la que no confiaba mucho guiándole. No sabía por qué había aceptado la oferta en primer lugar, pero por otra parte el aire libre le estaba sentando bien. Tampoco acababa de averiguar por qué pero había observado que la piel de las diferentes personas con las que se habían cruzado era mayoritariamente blanca y pálida, justo al contrario que en el lugar del que venía. A pesar de la ropa que el mayor le había dejado, su piel olivácea y su pelo negro y largo desentonaban.

Pero aún con la constante ansiedad al estar rodeado de gente que le echaba miradas extrañas de vez en cuando, le aliviaba haber salido bajo el sol por primera vez en su vida. Paró de caminar cuando Erwin volvió a comprar algo en otro puesto y levantó una mano para mirar el brillo del sol en ella, cálido sobre su piel, pintándola de un tono más suave por la luz. Todavía no salía de su asombro con aquello cayendo sobre él e iluminando todo lo que tocaba. Incluso se encontraba de mejor humor y se preguntaba si toda esa luz tendría algo que ver. Era muy agradable. Como una caricia, los rayos del sol de invierno le tocaban con suavidad contrastando con la fría brisa que cruzaba la avenida. Tenía ganas de echar a correr o subirse a un árbol por el subidón de energía. No entendía cómo quienes vivían allí no se pasaban el día disfrutando de esa calidez en la calle en lugar de estar ocupados comprando tanta comida, pues todo lo que veía eran cestas demasiado llenas y se preguntaba si de verdad comían tanto o acababan tirando la mitad. Intentó no pensar mucho en ello por si la conclusión a la que pronto llegaría le enfadaba. Se sentía bien.

Erwin, por otra parte, le miraba mucho pero no se atrevía a hacer tantas preguntas como seguro quisiera. Cada vez que lo intentaba Levi lo ignoraba o desviaba el tema, demostrando así lo cabezotas que ambos podían llegar a ser a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Puede que el rubio le estuviera haciendo un favor, pero eso no significaba que Levi tuviera que contarle nada. Aunque querer, quería hacerlo. Al menos una parte de sí. Cuando se cansó de mirar su mano levantó la vista y la llevó hacia el mayor, ahora hablando y sonriéndole a la tendera. Erwin siempre parecía saber qué hacer y qué decir en cualquier situación, incluso cuando el día anterior había confrontado a su madre, a quien no habían visto hoy todavía porque había salido a trabajar temprano. Al parecer llevaba una tienda de costura.

Siguió al mayor a través de la calle que poco a poco empezaba a estar más concurrida conforme el mediodía se acercaba. Aunque estaba entusiasmado y se le notaba en algún comentario de tono más bien alegre o impresionado, no conseguía relajarse y olvidar que estaba en un lugar desconocido y, en su caso, hostil. Miraba a Erwin a menudo, como asegurándose de que continuaba estando allí, y el rubio fingía un gesto interrogativo cuando en realidad sabía perfectamente que Levi solo se estaba asegurando de que no le diera de comer a los perros. O, en otras palabras, que no le abandonara a su suerte en un sitio lleno de gente extraña. Al ser la única persona con la que podía hablar y, quisiera o no, confiar un mínimo, sentía cierta sensación de seguridad. Tampoco tenía que ver que Erwin fuera muy alto, pero era robusto y detrás de esas palabras amables y blanca sonrisa podía llegar a intimidar bastante si se lo proponía. A veces un pensamiento de envidia le asaltaba, pero pronto se fue acumulando en forma de cierta admiración y agradecimiento hacia él; una sensación paulatina y silenciosa. Hasta ahora no había roto su promesa.

Justo en aquel momento le alivió no haber bajado la guardia a pesar de su falta de sueño y cansancio inherente: dos policías acababan de aparecer al final de la calle y se dirigían en su dirección. Rápidamente agarró la manga de Erwin y le dio un par de tirones para llamar su atención, a lo que el chico le miró esta vez con una pregunta sincera en los ojos. Levi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara detrás de él y en cuanto lo hizo y se hubo dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, salieron de allí a paso ligero. Desde la pared que escogieron para esconderse podían ver a uno de los soldados explicando algo y haciendo señas a un tendero, poniendo una mano en el aire a una altura más baja que su pecho y luego llevándosela al pelo fingiendo revolvérselo.

—Puta mierda.

—Hablas muy mal para ser tan pequeño —oyó a Erwin regañarle tras él, también echando un vistazo al panorama antes de retirarse a su puesto de vigilancia.

—No soy tan pequeño —protestó dándose la vuelta, volviendo a coger la manga del rubio para arrastrarle a otro sitio completamente aleatorio, pero lejos de los soldados.

—Si me dijeras al menos qué es lo que has hecho para que la Policía Militar te busque como si fueras un asesino en serie o le hubieras robado al mismo rey, podría ayudarte más.

—No puedo decírtelo —contestó Levi bajando la voz. Erwin se calló, extrañamente, y se dejó llevar por él hasta un lugar alejado.

 

Durante los últimos cuatro días, siempre era así. El rubio le insistía de vez en cuando pero nunca de una sola vez, y además usando las palabras adecuadas como si con la promesa de amistad fuera a confiar en él. Si Levi tenía que decirle todo lo que había hecho estaba seguro de que le echaría a patadas, y ahora mismo no podía permitirse eso por mucho que le debiera varias explicaciones y una gran disculpa a ese ya no tan desconocido que le estaba protegiendo de la ley y de las calles.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al volver a casa de los Smith fue que era su último día allí, y también el de Erwin. Lo había decidido tres noches atrás, cuando el rubio le habló sobre su padre y notó que el peso que arrastraba estaba siendo demasiado para añadir más. Entró tras él y cogió una manzana de la cesta para comérsela mientras esperaba a que el otro guardara la fruta en su sitio correspondiente de la cocina. Sentado en una de las sillas, le observó de reojo mientras mantenían un silencio que a Levi ya se le estaba empezando a hacer demasiado incómodo, a pesar de ser un muchacho de pocas palabras.

—Has dicho que te gusta la historia, ¿no? —intentó ignorar el pinchazo en el estómago que le dio al comentar aquello. Por un momento se imaginó que la lengua se le caía a trozos.

—Así es —contestó Erwin, distraído, mientras ahora colocaba la cesta en un rincón y limpiaba un poco.

—¿Y alguna idea de a qué viene la Navidad?

—Siempre sabes lo que hay que preguntar, ¿eh? —el rubio se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, apoyándose en la encimera—. Su origen se ha perdido. Algunos textos dicen que procede de una religión ya no practicada, y otros afirman que es una tradición tan antigua que es imposible conocer sus raíces por lo mucho que deben de haberse modificado respecto a su significado original.

—Huh —si tenía que ser sincero, Levi estaba un tanto impresionado—, vale, se nota que te gustan estas cosas.

—Ahora mismo solo se trata de una excusa para reunirse con la familia y hacer regalos, a decir verdad —el contrario se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

Otra vez esa punzada en el estómago. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo con Kenny la culpabilidad duraría menos.

—Pues sí que sabes.

—Por eso leer es importante —Erwin dio la vuelta a la mesa y le revolvió el pelo antes de dirigirse a la escalera—, ya te lo dije.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¡Vuelvo en cinco segundos!

Levi bufó y se peinó con las manos, fingiendo que el gesto le había molestado.

—Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro...

Oyó un correteo por la escalera.

—Cinco... Seis... Siete.

—Te lo habías tomado en serio —el mayor llegó en ese momento, ligeramente despeinado por la ráfaga de aire que él mismo había provocado con sus prisas.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Levi, divertido.

—Que sí, que sí, pero es por una buena causa —y sin más dilación, Erwin se sacó una cuerda del bolsillo y se la entregó.

No, no era simplemente una cuerda fina y negra. Llevaba atado un colmillo blanco con un agujero en la parte de arriba, por lo que la punta quedaba boca abajo. Se quedó mirándolo con confusión hasta que Erwin volvió a hablar.

—Cuando mi padre aún vivía solíamos ir de caza juntos, y me guardaba los colmillos de algunas presas —explicó con lo que sólo podía ser nostalgia en la voz—. Pero creo que te viene como anillo al dedo a ti. Feliz Navidad, y feliz cumpleaños. Eres todo un adulto.

Levi creía que ese pinchazo continuado en su estómago iba a abrirle un agujero que le atravesaría pecho y espalda, o así lo sentía. Como si tuviera un horrible gusano que estuviera devorándole por dentro.

La culpabilidad no era desconocida para él, pero nunca la había sentido de forma tan desgarradora, como si le cortara el aire con cada respiración que daba. No sólo era tanto cómplice como culpable del destino del padre de Erwin sino que este le había hecho un regalo por su cumpleaños. Estaba entre el horror y el agradecimiento, haciendo que se doblegara un poco al hecho de que si no hubiera sido por su lucha interna el obsequio le habría hecho bastante feliz. Era su primer regalo de Navidad, pero hacía tanto que no recibía ninguno por su cumpleaños que bien podría haber sido el primero también. El último que recordaba había sido de su madre hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y se trataba de una pequeña tetera y dos tazas por las que había ahorrado bastante para comprar. Si no se equivocaba, aquel había sido su primer y último regalo, y no podía evitar que ahora una sensación de calidez e ilusión le invadiera el pecho ante la perspectiva de recibir un regalo simplemente porque le importaba a alguien. Era muy aventurado decir que a Erwin le importaba cuando tenía dinero de sobra para darle lo que quisiera, pero no había sido de ese modo. Lo que le había regalado no era algo carente de sentido, vacío, sino un detalle con un cierto apego emocional y que podía llevar a todas partes a partir de entonces. Significaba mucho más de lo que quería aceptar.

Sus quince años (o catorce, no lo tenía claro) no empezaban exactamente muy bien, pero los anteriores los había pasado peor. Un conflicto moral era mucho mejor que pasar hambre y frío.

—Gra... gracias —logró balbucear cuando salió de su pequeño trance, antes de ponerse el collar al cuello.

Cogió el colmillo entre su pulgar y su índice y lo estuvo observando durante un momento, preguntándose qué es lo que veía Erwin para relacionarlo con él. Y aunque su ineptitud social era palpable, no rechazó el regalo y esa pareció ser la opción educada al final. En el Subsuelo era como si todo el mundo olvidara colectivamente que existía una fiesta así, y en ese momento entendió que podía ser porque si casi nadie tenía dinero para comprar comida, mucho menos lo tenía para comprar regalos.

—¿Esto es por mi cumpleaños o por Navidad? —no quería dejar el silencio caer por mucho tiempo. Dejó caer el pequeño accesorio sobre su pecho y levantó la vista.

—Por ambos —respondió Erwin con una sonrisa como si le hablase de lo más normal del mundo, como si no hubiera hecho a Levi sentir que merecía aunque fuera un poco la pena—, pero no pongas esa cara. No es para tanto.

—No he puesto ninguna cara —Levi contestó apartando la mirada casi sin querer.

Sin embargo sentía calor en el rostro, en especial en las mejillas, y se encontraba cohibido sin saber muy bien de dónde salía esa vergüenza que le asaltó. La sonora y sincera risa del rubio llenó el ambiente y Levi bufó, girando el rostro y apartándolo de su vista si podía a pesar de que sus orejas también estaban algo coloradas. Parecía que Erwin ya no solo aprovechaba cada ocasión posible para reírse de él, sino que también las provocaba.

—No hace falta que te sientas tan especial. El origen de la Navidad se ha perdido, pero ha quedado de ella la tradición de regalar.

—¿Y se regala a todo el mundo? —el pequeño apuntó, puntilloso.

—No, normalmente solo a familiares y a gente querida.

—O sea que...

—No tientes a la suerte, enano —Erwin alzó una ceja y levantó un lado de su media sonrisa, con aire divertido.

Levi chasqueó la lengua pero no contestó. El otro pilló su actitud, por desgracia. Podía llegar a ser muy perceptivo aún cuando no hacía ni tres días que se conocían.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No es la primera vez que vemos policías por alrededor —dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a esa mañana en el mercado, como quien conoce su sentencia de muerte.

Su recién encontrado aliado le había prometido que podía confiar en él en varias ocasiones, incluso cuando el silencio de la noche hacía parecer más graves e íntimas todas las palabras. Erwin decía que si había hecho algo verdaderamente grave la policía no dejaría de buscarle, pues serían torpes pero también incansables. Se recogió el pelo oscuro tras las orejas y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, hacia el cielo azul, como si eso mismo fuera un modo de escapar de su situación. Estaba empezando a hacerse a la idea de que pronto, posiblemente en no más que horas, tendría que abandonarlo todo. Habría pensado que era una elección difícil si la tuviera.

—Tú te vas —habló al final, bajando la vista a la mesa—, tu madre no me quiere aquí y los de la poli me buscan.

—Puedes quedarte aquí unos días más, ir a la escuela y...

—¿Y luego qué? —interrumpió Levi con vehemencia.

Erwin calló, mirándole con intensidad. Tenía esa mirada que parecía querer arrancarle todos sus secretos, y casi podía verse el humo que le salía de las orejas de lo concentrado que estaba. Levi todavía no tenía claro si lo que quería era reclutarle, utilizarle o si simplemente le daba pena y quería lavarse la conciencia por tener dinero. Lo único que fue capaz de discernir era que la preocupación del contrario era genuina. Pero mientras uno pensaba a lo grande, en un futuro, el otro no podía permitírselo. Erwin pensaba en una forma de ganarse la vida y mantenerse a largo plazo; Levi pensaba en una forma de sobrevivir las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—No partiré tranquilo mañana —el rubio suspiró con gesto resignado y se dio la vuelta para pasear por la cocina, inquieto—. No al menos hasta que me digas qué harás.

Levi levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver cómo la curvatura de su hombro y su cuello entraban en una lucha con la luz proveniente de la ventana, creando así un perfil oscuro contra el fondo blanquecino y cegador. Las cortinas enhebradas con hilo dorado estaban descorridas por completo. Allí no había secretos o se pretendía que no había, y él estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego.

—No lo sé —confesó, o mintió—. No quiero que me maten.

Farlan le había contado una vez todo lo que podía hacer la Policía Militar a alguien según la gravedad de lo que había hecho. Levi, que aún tenía marcas de uno de esos encuentros, entendió a la primera lo que quería decir. Nadie quería problemas con la policía, hasta el punto de que incluso la gente adinerada lo evitaba a toda costa. Y si a alguien que tenía dinero como para pagar una fianza podían hacerle daño, prefería no saber qué le podían hacer en su caso a un huérfano salido de los callejones del Subsuelo.

—Escúchame, Levi —Erwin se acercó a él con aire decidido y apoyó una mano en la mesa, con gesto firme y ceño fruncido—. No juegues al lobo solitario. Si no nos arriesgamos a hacer algo más, a cambiarte de nombre u ocultarte aquí o…

—Pero tú te vas —interrumpió otra vez el moreno con molestia mientras se levantaba. Podía ver que el contrario estaba preocupado, pero Levi no sólo tenía el temor a ser arrestado como razón para no quedarse allí.

Confiaba más de lo que quería hacerlo y eso sólo le hacía sentirse más culpable. A pesar de las advertencias de Kenny sobre la moral y sobre no depender de nadie, había caído. Y el peso de todo lo demás le aplastaba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

Levi estaba hecho un lío. No podía ni mirar al joven soldado a los ojos sin que se le retorciera el estómago de culpabilidad al ver a su padre en ellos, y estaba atrapado en una situación en la que para salvar su vida tendría que volver a un lugar que era otro infierno del que acababa de salir. Además, no sabía si debía o podía confiar en Erwin siquiera. Tragó saliva pero no el nudo de nervios que se le había formado en la garganta. La mano invisible que le retorcía por dentro se volvió fría de miedo al verse al límite, al borde del precipicio. No podía ser capaz afrontarlo todo si, para empezar, ni siquiera sabía cómo. Debía haber sabido desde el principio que no podría escapar de nada de lo sucedido en su vida y que esos cuatro días tan solo habían sido algo irreal, pasajero. Un descanso. Agachó la cabeza e inspiró lo que iba a ser un sollozo, cediendo ante la presión que tanto le reconcomía y cargaba, y se inclinó hacia delante escondiéndose en la camisa de Erwin, notando cómo este se quedaba rígido de sorpresa.

—No lo sé —confesó con la misma voz con la que se había despertado después de la pesadilla la noche anterior; tomada y frágil y muy culpable—. No sé lo que hacer.


	11. Unidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unos vienen y otros se van. Y mientras tanto, el trío de amigos se completa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante largo para compensar los dos próximos (se avecina mucha acción, huh). En fin, estoy muy contento porque he podido alcanzar mi reto de 15000 palabras en Camp Nanowrimo durante este mes y no tan contento porque se acercan los exámenes y voy a tener que hacer un parón me guste o no. Tengo 2 capítulos más escritos y listos, pero es posible que no pueda escribir absolutamente nada y tenga que hacer un hiatus entre la 2a semana de mayo y la 2a de junio. En cuanto lo sepa seguro lo avisaré aquí.  
> Y ahora, chan chan chan...

Aquella noche resultó ser la más húmeda y fría de todas las que había pasado en la ciudad, o quizá solamente era la sensación que le daba. La ropa que había usado ese mismo día para ir al mercado se le pegaba al cuerpo, y aunque también llevaba zapatos en realidad tenía los pies descalzos como todos los vagabundos y exiliados. Con su pequeño recordatorio de amistad al cuello y una ligera bolsa llena de comida a la espalda el camino se hacía un poco más fácil. Por una parte no se sentía tan extremadamente solo. La otra parte de sí que no respondía a la lógica ni a sus instintos le decía que estaba dejando atrás todo un futuro de posibilidades por miedo y así era, pero el miedo y, sobre todo, el saber utilizarlo, le había salvado la vida hasta ahora.

Andaba a paso ligero, prefiriendo hacerlo por las sombras y con cuidado. A pesar de que intentó no distraerse demasiado por el camino, pudo ver que el cuarto creciente decoraba el cielo oscuro surcado de puntitos brillantes. La calle olía a humedad y a orina de gato, y el ambiente estaba recargado por una niebla que a cada minuto crecía en espesura. Aún con las palabras de Erwin, no le había puesto al corriente de su decisión final. Simplemente había esperado a que todo el mundo estuviera durmiendo y había salido por la ventana, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello y en que se sentía un poco culpable. Más todavía.

Solamente se encontró con un par de policías en la entrada de un bar que se suponía estaban patrullando y no le supuso mucho esfuerzo esquivarles sin ser siquiera oído. Por lo demás no había ni un alma en pie, señal también de que el crimen de contrabando no era muy alto por allí, y en cuanto encontró la primera entrada a las alcantarillas probó suerte. No conocía apenas la ciudad excepto por el centro, pero simplemente tenía que buscar alguna tapadera abierta. Era un plan arriesgado porque no contaba con la posibilidad de que todas las entradas estuviesen en orden o de encontrarlas siquiera. Había pensado en usar las alcantarillas para llegar de nuevo hasta el Subsuelo, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que sería hacerlo por las entradas principales llenas de guardias tanto en las escaleras públicas como en las que pertenecían a adinerados venidos arriba con el comercio o con influencias políticas. Kenny se lo había explicado en alguna ocasión. Además, no estaba del todo seguro pero había oído que para subir o bajar por cualquiera de las escaleras había que pagar un peaje y que concedían cortos períodos de estancia en la Superficie para quienes no tenían residencia allí. Eran de risa, claro.

Tardó una buena hora antes de encontrar una tapadera de hierro que no estuviese bien ajustada, y otro rato medio escondido y nervioso mientras aflojaba los tornillos para levantarla. Una vez hecho eso, respiró hondo y saltó dentro contra todos sus instintos y temores. Al instante un olor desagradable le azotó y sintió náuseas. En el túnel, dos calles de piedra eran separadas por una corriente de agua espesa y negruzca.

No podía ver bien el canal pero no le hacía falta para ver que el agua que llevaba estaba tintada de un tono oscurecido y que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse bien alejado de ella. Levantó la cabeza, aún quieto donde había aterrizado, y vio el cielo oscuro a través del agujero de la alcantarilla abierta, eclipsado parcialmente por el tejado saliente de un edificio. La tapadera abierta era algo que tenía que dejar atrás, pues el hueco se encontraba a dos metros de su cabeza y no llegaba a volver a taparlo ni había escalera alguna. Descolgándose la bolsa a sus espaldas, sacó una caja de cerillas que había robado de la cocina de los Smith y encendió una. Le costó varios intentos, pero finalmente logró crear una pequeña llama con la fricción de un rápido y breve movimiento entre la cabeza de la cerilla y la caja. Se preguntaba cuánto duraría. Afianzó de nuevo su bolsa a las espaldas con la mano en la que llevaba la cajita de madera y se giró, comenzando a caminar en una dirección que creía que saldría de la ciudad hacia las afueras por el momento, donde supuso que la seguridad sería menor y nadie que hubiera visto la alcantarilla abierta sospecharía ni le seguiría. Como no llegaba apenas luz de la calle, el sitio estaba mucho más oscuro de lo que seguramente era ya de día y apenas podía ver dónde ponía el pie; la luz entre sus dedos era demasiado pequeña en comparación con toda esa penumbra. Le recordaba a muchas cosas.

Su compañera hasta hacía unas semanas, Emily, le había contado en una ocasión que algunas personas habían conseguido salir del Subsuelo a través de las alcantarillas, pero como no habían vuelto nadie sabía si eso era o no cierto. Levi no intentaba precisamente salir de la ciudad subterránea sino entrar, pero los túneles debían ser los mismos tomaras la dirección que tomaras y todos los caminos tenían que llevar al mismo sitio. Por eso no cayó presa del pánico cuando llegó al primer cruce y su débil fuente de luz se agotó. Tiró a la corriente de agua la fina madera carbonizada y sacó otra cerilla de la cajita, encendiéndola con más maña que la vez anterior. Necesitaba una decisión rápida. Era inútil seguir caminando si no veía por dónde iba, además de que las cerillas no le durarían para siempre; tendría que esperar a que amaneciera para que entrara algo de luz por entre los barrotes de los huecos rectangulares del techo que servían de sumideros para la lluvia. Siguiendo un camino aleatorio de los dos que se le presentaban en el cruce, anduvo un poco más hasta que de nuevo su parpadeante luz estuviera a punto de extinguirse para sentarse en el suelo y pegarse a la pared, buscando ponerse cómodo. Si es que eso era posible siquiera. La segunda llama se extinguió y el muchacho la tiró también a la corriente que era más residuos desagradables que agua. Una de sus manos subió por su pecho hasta cerrarse en un puño alrededor del colmillo que Erwin le había dado en un colgante, pensando en lo poco que podía sacar en claro de ello. Pegó más la espalda sobre la pared y subió las rodillas, apoyando la cabeza en ellas y abrazándose de forma ligera a sí mismo para intentar dormir. Y lo haría si no fuera porque estaba oyendo esos pequeños chillidos agudos característicos de las ratas y algún que otro lejano chapoteo. Y por los bichos que parecían haberse apoderado del espacio aéreo de aquel lugar.

Terminó dando algunas cabezadas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasó esperando a que transcurriera con rapidez la noche y pudiera volver a emprender el camino. Por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en Erwin, y más lógicamente en la casa cálida y seca que había dejado atrás. Se preguntaba si le alegraría haberse deshecho de él o si también una parte de sí, muy en el fondo, llegaba a extrañar su compañía como él hacía. Y no es que hubiera llegado a confiar del todo, pero que no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada en su contra era algo que no era capaz de pasar por alto ni aunque lo intentase. Por no hablar de que le echase una mano. A pesar de pensar mucho del soldado como un niño adinerado de Sina esperaba que, al menos, le fueran bien las cosas.

Intentó no echar de menos a Kenny.

 

Tan pronto como la luz fue lo bastante fuerte como para penetrar a través de los barrotes de los desagües, desayunó una pieza de fruta que llevaba en la bolsa y volvió a ponerse en marcha. Solamente con el cargado ambiente la ropa se le había humedecido y pegado al cuerpo, haciéndole más sensible al frío a pesar de llevar una chaqueta encima. Anduvo de nuevo sin saber muy bien por dónde iba, aunque sintiéndose más tranquilo porque estaba seguro de que ahí no le encontraría ni le buscaría nadie. Fue guiándose cada vez más por el oído y terminó llegando a un pasillo (si es que podía llamarse así) que por fin parecía llegar a algún lado por el murmullo de actividad que escuchaba viajar desde el final y que retumbaba en las paredes de piedra hasta donde se encontraba. En cuanto advirtió que estaba empezando a acercarse a la ciudad subterránea un fuerte encontronazo de sentimientos le paralizó durante unos segundos, haciéndole dudar, pero finalmente siguió adelante con lo que ya había decidido. Al llegar al final del túnel se encontró con que acababa en una especie de acantilado de piedra que fundía la superficie de las alcantarillas con la pared natural del Subsuelo, y que estaba también provisto de enormes barras de hierro como un desagüe normal, lo suficientemente separadas como para que cualquier persona pudiera pasar entre ellos. La vista desde allí arriba dejó a Levi sin poder pensar en su próximo movimiento durante al menos unos minutos. Se veía absolutamente toda la ciudad, con sus edificios apiñados y bombillas parpadeantes, y sus estalactitas de piedras quizá milenarias que hasta ahora no habían amenazado con romperse y caer en la cabeza de nadie.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo con lo que no había contado. De pronto salió de su trance por la impresión de aquella mezcla entre paisaje y vista estratégica y centró su atención en, precisamente, la altura de aquel lugar. Pasó entre los barrotes de hierro y se agarró a uno de ellos mientras inspeccionaba una forma de bajar de allí de forma segura, sin éxito. Estaba de pie sobre un pequeño saliente, pero lo que había debajo era una rugosa pared de noventa grados sin ninguna escalera a la vista. La corriente del canal se precipitaba hacia abajo y atravesaba la ciudad como una mala parodia de un río. El agua y los restos sucios del Subsuelo también iban a parar a la estrecha corriente hasta la pared de enfrente, donde debía de haber algún otro desagüe en el suelo. La idea de meterse en el canal para llegar a algún otro lado con salida daba náuseas a Levi, pero sobre todo era un riesgo muy grande. Si pillaba cualquier cosa era su fin. No tenía dinero para medicinas ni a nadie que cuidara de él si llegaba a enfermar.

Volvió al pasillo y se frotó el cuello, permitiéndose unos minutos para andar de aquí para allá con indecisión. Tampoco tenía prisa. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera completamente desaparecido y fuera de la vista de alguien antes dejarían de buscarle. Pasar un día más allí mientras averiguaba un modo de bajar a la ciudad solamente tendría consecuencias para su olor corporal, con suerte. Mientras no le mordiera nada y no tocara el agua, todo iría bien. Decidió descansar por el momento y se alivió directamente en el canal, comió otra pieza de fruta y bebió de una pequeña botella que también llevaba en la misma bolsa. Suspirando con desgana y cansancio, se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas como la noche anterior. Lo peor era que cada vez que dejaba de moverse, de estar activo haciendo cualquier cosa, sus pensamientos volvían a lo que había dejado atrás y dudaba cada vez más de sí mismo y sobre su decisión. En general, no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en su vida últimamente. Y quería dejar de hacerlo con todas sus ganas.

«¿Qué hago si no puedo salir de aquí?», pensó.

 

No supo cuántas horas habían pasado cuando el destino quiso volvérsela a jugar. Un ruido metálico le sobresaltó haciéndole pegarse a la pared. Vio un gancho de hierro anclado en la roca al lado de uno de los barrotes y unido a un fino cable de metal del que pronto se elevó nada menos que una persona a toda velocidad, como si hiciera escalada. Una mata de pelo rubio platino y ojos almendrados decoraban una expresión de sorpresa muy conocida, hasta que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abrió paso en mitad de su aterrizaje. Levi se había quedado paralizado y encogido en el sitio, pero reconoció al chico mucho antes que al artilugio que llevaba: Farlan Church.

—¡…Levi! —Por su tono de voz parecía que ninguno de los dos se lo podía creer. Su amigo llevaba una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara.

Sintió que lo que fuera que le oprimía el pecho se suavizaba, y aunque no sonrió su siguiente inspiración fue como si tomara aire fresco por primera vez en la vida.

—Farlan —pronunció con voz queda.

El otro no se paralizó como él, que seguía sorprendido por encontrar la luz al final del túnel (esta vez corpórea, verdadera), y le ofreció una mano que Levi cogió sin pensar para ayudarle a levantarse. Farlan tardó poco en envolverle en un abrazo que confesaba por sí mismo su preocupación.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer así —Le oyó decir en voz baja, por encima de su cabeza, y como respuesta también rodeó la espalda ajena con los brazos.

—Te has vuelto un mandón.

—Lo siento —dijo el más alto. Levi sabía que no era una disculpa a lo que acababa que decir en broma, sobre todo cuando su amigo lo repitió apretando el abrazo—. Lo siento.

—Hey, estoy bien —No supo cómo podía mentir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Farlan ignoró su afirmación, probablemente sabiendo que era falsa, y se separó para cogerle por los hombros y mirarle directamente a los ojos. Levi ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarle.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Has estado en los calabozos? Te cogieron los unicornios, y luego...

—No —Levi le cortó con fingida calma para tranquilizarle, soltando un suspiro con el que apartó la mirada—, no. Te lo contaré todo, pero no ahora.

—Vale —Su amigo accedió enseguida y retrocedió, esbozando una sonrisa arrepentida—, tienes razón. Vámonos de aquí primero.

El artilugio que llevaba Farlan atado a todo el cuerpo volvió a llamarle la atención, y al fin supo de qué se trataba. Tenía en la baja espalda un pequeño motor y a cada lado de éste un plato cilíndrico en el que se enrollaba el cable, los cuales conectaban cada uno con dos partes esenciales del equipo. Por una parte, dos ostentosas cajas rectangulares y delgadas de metal que en teoría guardaban las hojas de las espadas y tenían sobre ellas una lata alargada llena de gas para impulsarse en el aire. Cada una de las cajas metálicas estaba suspendida al lado de una pierna, y sin duda parecían pesadas e incómodas. Por otra parte, el cilindro también conectaba con el artilugio de plástico del que salía una especie de arpón que tiraba del cable y se encargaba de todo el movimiento. De él también surgía un cable más grueso a los mangos de las espadas, con varios botones que se deslizaban para ajustar la dirección del eje y un gatillo como el de una pistola para disparar el arpón. Todo ello se mantenía por una serie de aparatosas correas por todo el cuerpo, pero aún así parecía muy difícil hasta caminar con ese cacharro puesto. Aunque sin duda quien lo había creado era un genio; no hacía falta ninguna noción de mecánica para darse cuenta de ello. Era un invento de la Legión de Reconocimiento para luchar contra los titanes fuera de los muros, pero todos los militares debían saber utilizarlos. A la policía no se les veía mucho con ellos, pero sí a los soldados de las Tropas Estacionarias que guardaban el orden y vigilaban tanto los muros como las ciudades.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese cacharro?

—Se llama equipo de maniobras tridimensional —Farlan, eterno optimista, sonrió con orgullo hinchando el pecho—. Lo robé del cuartel de la poli.

Levi lanzó un silbido de asombro, que le sorprendió hasta a sí mismo. Esa presión fuera de su pecho le había dejado más aliviado.

—Bueno, vámonos, no soporto estar aquí más tiempo, voy a potar —se quejó—. Se me va a caer la nariz. No sé qué ibas a hacer subiendo a estas alcantarillas pero hazlo en otro momento, anda.

—Pues no es que ahí abajo huela mucho mejor —El chico se dio la vuelta para volver a pasar entre los barrotes de la salida con el aparatoso equipo—. Desde que conseguí esto hace dos semanas vengo aquí a explorar.

«Está buscando un modo de salir del Subsuelo», pensó Levi. «Farlan es como yo. No se conforma».

El objetivo de ambos le llevó a pensar también en Erwin, y en cómo los tres querían lo mismo al final. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la espalda del otro, que se había agachado, para subirse encima. Mientras le siguieran buscando tendría que esperar y no hacer ningún movimiento que llamara la atención, pero en cuanto las cosas se calmaran ayudaría a Farlan con lo que tenía entre manos.

—Está bien —Inspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire mientras rodeaba desde detrás el cuello de su amigo y se agarraba lo mejor posible sin llegar a hacerle daño—. Adelante.

Farlan cogió el mango de espada, más bien parecido a la parte de atrás de una pistola, y presionó el dedo en el gatillo. Un gancho salió disparado y un segundo después estaban volando. Levi se agarró con más fuerza y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos de pánico en los que solo iban en dirección hacia abajo, sintiendo que el pelo se le movía en todas direcciones por la velocidad. Oyó el sonido de otro cable siendo disparado y cómo el anterior se replegaba en su lugar, y de pronto su caída libre se volvía más equilibrada. Hasta que no sintió que estaban más o menos estables en el aire no abrió los ojos, y para cuando lo hizo se encontraban moviéndose de edificio en edificio, impulsados por el agarre en las paredes de piedra. Estaban volando. Suspendidos en el aire, planeando y cambiando de lado a lado la dirección de sus movimientos, se asemejaban a un pájaro que sin duda no pertenecía a un lugar como aquel. Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, la vista de la ciudad era perfecta y podía ver a los sorprendidos transeúntes subiendo la mirada, algunos con asombro y otros tantos acabando en quejas al cielo. Sin embargo, acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aterrizaron en una calle poco transitada, bien alejada del centro.

Soltando su fuerte agarre mientras bajaba los pies al suelo, Levi notó que le temblaban un poco las piernas, pero no sabía si de miedo o de emoción.

—...Tenemos que hacer eso otra vez —dijo. Farlan rió de esa forma despreocupada que tenía.

—No sabía que te iba a gustar tanto —El muchacho se giró y le sonrió, guardando los mangos de espada que servían de controles en su clavija correspondiente.

—Me gusta más haber salido de esa alcantarilla, si te soy sincero.

—Y haber vuelto —Farlan volvió a sonreírle de manera cómplice, echando a andar por la callejuela.

—Y… —Levi se quedó quieto y callado durante unos segundos, pero su amigo no notó nada—. Y haber vuelto.

La zona por la que ahora se movían era de las peores de la ciudad, pero por eso mismo allí no entraban apenas policías. Farlan le puso al día con todo de camino al edificio que servía como su casa. Que Emily también se había esfumado poco después de que él desapareciera, y que Lucien y Conrad habían pedido el alistamiento en el ejército para salir de allí. Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que Levi había pisado el Subsuelo, desde la paliza de los policías y todo lo que vino a continuación. Y parecía que eso y la desaparición de Emily había desestabilizado al grupo, que quizá los demás tenían miedo o se sentían culpables. Le costó un poco asimilar toda la información, pero no quiso indagar mucho más pues Farlan no estaba cómodo hablando del tema. A ambos les preocupaba que Emily hubiese desaparecido así como así, pero hablar de ello parecía invocar a un fantasma – a algo que enfriaba el ambiente de una manera con la que no podían seguir, porque si seguían adelante era porque no pensaban en el pasado. Era ley. Pero no sabía cómo era posible que todo hubiese cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Además, Farlan tampoco intentó presionarle. En lugar de eso siguieron caminando. Una calle antes de llegar Levi se detuvo al ver a una niña encogida contra la pared en un rincón de la acera, en una postura de profunda derrota y miseria que bien conocía. Su cabello enmarañado y pelirrojo caía por sus hombros escuálidos e impedían verle el rostro, pero no se movía. No había nadie más con ella.

—Levi, ¿qué haces ahí parado? —Su amigo volvió sobre sus pasos y le cogió del brazo con un suspiro de cansancio—. Vamos a casa, tengo hambre.

—Espera —Levi miró a Farlan y luego movió la cabeza en dirección a la chica, señalándola.

—¿Qué quieres que…?

—Nos hemos quedado solos. Necesitamos gente, ¿no?

  
Levi no supo de dónde vino aquella idea repentina, aunque tampoco quiso indagar mucho. Con pasos ágiles pero cuidadosos fue acercándose, terminando por agacharse con una rodilla en el suelo para tocar el hombro de la niña. Llevaba un vestido largo y raído de un color inapreciable por la suciedad.

—Eh —hablándole tampoco parecía conseguir nada—, tú.

Probó a zarandearla sin mucha fuerza esta vez, logrando al fin una reacción, aunque vaga. La chica se revolvió un poco, como si estuviera medio dormida, y al fin levantó la cabeza. Levi se encontró con dos ojos grandes y verdes que en otro momento serían expresivos, pero que ahora estaban aletargados con algo que conocía muy bien. No parecía tener más de doce años.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña tardó en responder, lo cual le preocupó. Esperaba que al menos no estuviera enferma y solo fuese hambre lo que tenía.

—Isabel —respondió con una voz débil y forzada.

—Yo soy Levi —El moreno señaló a su amigo y luego volvió hacia ella—, y él es Farlan. Tenemos comida, puedes venir con nosotros.

Pareció iluminársele la mirada en cuanto mencionó aquello, así que definitivamente no podía tener más de doce años. Y definitivamente con un carácter o una desesperación así, el siguiente que pasara por esa calle la engañaría. Levi inspiró reafirmando internamente su decisión y le ofreció una mano que Isabel cogió enseguida para levantarse. Que fuera tan ingenua le daba más pena que el hecho de que estuviera tan delgada.

La chica no le soltó la mano una vez consiguió levantarse, sino que se dejó guiar por él sin decir una palabra, al lado de Farlan. Era una suerte que el edificio que les servía de casa estuviese al lado, porque no parecía que las piernas de Isabel fueran a sostenerla por mucho más.

—Levi —dijo su amigo mientras caminaban, más serio de lo que nunca lo había visto—, vas a contarme todo lo que ha pasado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: salto temporal


	12. Instintos tardíos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras haber pasado cinco años juntos, Levi, Isabel y Farlan preparan su objetivo más difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco corto (otro puente, lo siento), pero digamos que es donde de verdad empieza todo. Estoy pasando unos días algo malos, aunque espero que no se note en la calidad del fic. Queda una semana para que haga un pequeño hiatus pero intentaré escribir a través de la tormenta de mes que se me viene encima con exámenes.  
> ¡Agradezco todo comentario y gracias por leer!

Con un aire de inusual seriedad en ella, Isabel extendió el pequeño mapa sobre la mesa a petición de Farlan. Dentro de la vieja casa el silencio era seco y tan ensordecedor que ni las paredes parecían acostumbradas a él. El ambiente de gravedad, cortante de nuevo, seguiría así hasta que no retirasen el mapa y los planes de su cabeza. Pero cómo no, ella desafió el extraño duelo formado.

—Así que... ¿nos los cargamos, no? —Isabel esbozó una sonrisa llena de picardía, enseñando los dientes. Su pelo, rojo como el fuego y atrapado en dos coletas, parecía adecuar perfectamente su expresión de diversión casi permanente.

Los otros dos suspiraron de alivio con la tensión ahora rota, y no se habrían dado cuenta de ello si no lo hubieran hecho a la vez. Se miraron fugazmente preguntándose otra vez si no debían planear la misión de manera distinta. Los tres estaban asomados al mapa, pero ahora su amiga les miraba inclinada sobre la mesa en una postura informal e insistente.

—No, ya te lo he dicho —Levi fue el que respondió al final con cierto tono exasperado—. Quiero información. Por eso tenemos que llevar cuidado en no matarlos, ni a los conductores ni a nadie que vaya en los carruajes. ¿Entendido?

—Entendiiiiido... —Isabel puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, poniéndose recta otra vez y llevándose los brazos tras la cabeza—. Qué aburrido eres, hermanito.

—Es que no puedes ir haciendo lo que quieras por ahí. Además, no sé de qué hablas si nunca has matado ni a una mosca.

—Porque tú no me dejas. Además, dices eso ahora, —esta vez ella compuso una sonrisa entre burlona y cariñosa, inclinándose sobre la mesa una vez más— pero el otro día apuñalaste a un tipo porque me insult-...

—Bueno, ya vale —Farlan interrumpió la riña y enrolló el mapa de nuevo, salvando a Levi de tener que admitir cosas que le avergonzaban—. Aún tenemos que limpiar los equipos y prepararnos antes de salir.

Su amigo lidiaba muy bien con la casi (o no tan casi) obsesión de Levi por la limpieza, para desgracia de Isabel y su desorden, y él sabía adaptarse también a la necesidad de Farlan de tenerlo todo organizado, de dibujar mapas y de pensar varios planes de apoyo siempre que tenían una misión o, simplemente, un robo. En parte lo agradecía bastante, pues Levi siempre había sido mejor tomando decisiones al momento y de corto plazo si había algún contratiempo a la hora de llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que tuvieran que hacer. La línea de trabajo entre mero ladrón y mercenario era muy fina.

Escalar desde abajo del todo era un proceso que consistía en, invariablemente, uñas y dientes. Una vez llegados a la cima del basurero ya solo valía pisotear a los que quedaban abajo para que nunca llegaran hasta ti, o como mucho tenerlos de aliados para que vigilaran a tus enemigos, sin por eso dar la espalda. Quién sabe quién podría apuñalártela. A lo largo de cinco largos años habían arañado desde las capas más bajas hasta arriba, incluso controlando buena parte de lo que sucedía en las zonas criminales del Subsuelo. A Levi le bastaba con ser el rey de ese vertedero y poder vivir medianamente cómodo. De nada servían aspiraciones más altas (ni se las merecía), aunque si perseguir cierto cargamento significaba tener que salir temporalmente de allí para hacerlo, estaba más que dispuesto. No era un encargo, ni algo vital, ni les daría más dinero, pero era posible que sí una especie de redención.

Mientras limpiaba su equipo de maniobras robado de suciedad acumulada, una de las razones si no la principal de su escalada y éxito, giró la cabeza para ver a Isabel pelearse con el producto de limpieza y la observó un momento sin que se diese cuenta. Había sentido un instinto de protección por ella desde el principio, aunque no hacía tanto que le permitía llamarle «hermano». Cualquiera habría pensado que con sus personalidades tan opuestas era imposible que se soportaran, cuando en realidad se trataba de todo lo contrario. Y no era porque se sintiera identificado con ella, sino porque quizá Isabel no había perdido lo que él sí.

La noche ya había caído cuando lo tuvieron todo listo, haciendo tiempo de más para no dejar que el aburrimiento les distrajera. Al terminar de cenar, Isabel fue a ponerse el equipo y les dejó solos en la mesa. Era la que más tardaba siempre, pero al menos tenía la consideración de empezar a prepararse antes para que ellos no tuvieran que esperarla. Levi le revolvió el pelo cuando pasó por su lado, Isabel siguió correteando y se llevó su risa aguda y alegre de la estancia dejándoles en un tenso silencio. Sabía que si Farlan permanecía callado tanto tiempo era que estaba pensando de más, por lo que se dedicó a limpiar la mesa con una ligera mueca de disgusto como era costumbre. Tuvieran la posición y el poder que tuvieran, la comida del Subsuelo era la peor que llegaba a cualquier parte del reino, además de escasa. Pan y queso era lo más común que cualquiera podría aspirar allí. Ignorando a su amigo, que se había puesto a barrer el suelo, salió a la puerta y se sentó en los escalones de entrada del edificio, observando la calle bañada en charcos de aguas residuales que proyectaban la escasa y sucia luz de las farolas mientras  las ratas corrían, sigilosas, entre los huecos de oscuridad. Un escalofrío de pura aversión le atravesó el cuerpo. Al poco rato y tal y como esperaba, Farlan se le acercó, se sentó a su lado y le preguntó sin pizca de mala intención o duda.

—Estás seguro de esto, ¿no?

Farlan confiaba en él, y sabía de sobra que Isabel también.

—Lo estoy —dijo Levi, sin mirarle—. Parar el carruaje es muy fácil; hemos hecho otras cosas con más riesgo antes.

—Tú y yo sabemos que lo difícil no es detener ese carruaje, sino todo lo que viene después.

Farlan apoyó los brazos en las rodillas, inclinándose hacia delante. Levi suponía que quería que le mirase y, al fin, así hizo. No sabía lo que necesitaba ver el otro en él o lo que vería siquiera en su gesto siempre tenso, pero Farlan compuso una expresión más relajada y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Levi.

—Bueno, somos un equipo —Apretó un poco, esbozando una sonrisa con todas las cosas que quería que le llegaran. Tenía medio rostro en sombras y el otro medio iluminado por la pobre luz de las farolas, que reflejaban algo de luz en su pelo seco y ojos almendra—. Ya hemos discutido mucho la misión. Esta vez la decisión es completamente tuya.

Con un gesto corto y extrañamente solemne, Levi asintió. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Isabel apareció en el marco de la puerta con los hombros caídos y una expresión de frustración en la cara, haciéndoles girarse en cuanto gritó.

—¡Esto es imposible!

Los dos chicos bajaron la mirada a la vez para ver lo que tenía entre las manos. Faltó poco para que incluso Levi sonriera con diversión viendo que se trataba de una de las correas superiores que iba atada a la espalda y unida al cuerpo.

—Mira que eres torpe —Farlan se rió y recibió un golpe de Isabel en el brazo en cuanto se levantó para ayudarla, aunque no se quejó.

—Es que es muy difícil... —dijo ella, bajando el tono de voz y dejando que Farlan le ayudara a terminar de ponerse las correas del equipo de maniobras.

—No me puedo creer que seas tan buena en el aire y luego no sepas ponerte todo el equipo tú sola —Levi intervino, levantándose y pasando por su lado para poder cruzar la puerta. Como la vez anterior, le revolvió el pelo mientras pasaba—. Idiota.

—Claaaaro, como Levi es un experto con todo en este cacharro yo soy inútil... —oyó que decía. Cuando Levi se giró un momento Isabel le estaba sacando la lengua sin poder disimular una sonrisa, haciendo que su constelación de pecas le llegara a los ojos.

Divertido, chasqueó la lengua antes de adentrarse de nuevo en la casa para ponerse también el equipo. En realidad, le había cogido tanta maña y le gustaba tanto que lo raro era que no lo llevara ya puesto, pero si no descansaba de él le acababa haciendo daño por la presión de las correas. Tenía días malos en los que no podía soportar que nada le restringiera el cuerpo ni sus movimientos, pero de todos modos se había convertido en su segunda naturaleza. Mientras sus amigos tardaron meses, en menos de una semana Levi había conseguido dominarlo por completo y saber aprovecharlo al máximo. El artefacto le había maravillado en cuanto lo vio, hacía mucho, pero hasta que no lo probó no supo la sensación de libertad que podía llegar a darle. Ahora era capaz hasta burlarse de la estatua alada de la ciudad, a la que cuando era más pequeño había envidiado y apreciado, volando tres metros por encima de ella. En la casa ya no tenían niños a los que proteger y dar cobijo, pero cada vez que podían se encargaban de darles algo de dinero a los que iban por allí. Era demasiado peligroso tenerlos bajo el mismo techo con todos los enemigos que tenían, a pesar de también presumir de un respeto y miedo que les evitaba que los matones cumplieran sus amenazas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando los tres estuvieron listos, esperaron un poco más para ir saliendo del edificio en el usual silencio de los ladrones. Volaban con un increíble sigilo y se escondían en cada sombra, aprovechando la pobre luz de lámparas de aceite de la que disfrutaba la ciudad subterránea. Era una suerte que el equipo no fuera escandaloso sino todo lo contrario, sólo se oía el ruido de los arpones clavarse en la pared momentáneamente. Con tantos golpes que se oían a diario allí, no parecía para tanto clavar un trozo de hierro en un trozo de piedra. Además, tanto Levi como Farlan agradecieron ver que Isabel se tomaba esa misión en serio y no hacía piruetas por el aire como era habitual, sino que estaba concentrada e inusualmente callada. En una hora así, cuando en la calle sólo quedaban criminales y prostitutas, la habían encontrado escondida en una esquina de la calle hacía más de cinco años. No les costó demasiado que se abriera y les contara que sus padres ya no podían hacerse cargo de ella y la habían abandonado, pero no por no ocultarlo significaba que le doliera menos. Fueron unos meses difíciles, aunque desde el principio había demostrado motivación y ganas de seguir adelante. Verla ahora, fuerte y alegre después de todo, hacía que Levi sintiera algo cálido en el pecho que le costó algún tiempo identificar como orgullo.

 

La salida del Subsuelo, aún de noche, estaba flanqueada por guardias de Garrison. Desde los tejados oscuros en los que habían trepado se veía todo lo necesario. Era la única salida con una pendiente y una escalera como en las demás al lado, pues se trataba de la que sostenía el mayor tráfico de carromatos de mercancía. Había cinco soldados de vigilantes, lo suficientemente separados como para que les costase agarrar a alguien que pasase a toda velocidad por delante de sus narices a no ser que fueran lo bastante rápidos. Además, algunos estaban claramente borrachos, para disgusto de los más responsables. La zona estaba mejor iluminada, aunque no se divisaba mucha luz viniendo de la Superficie. Levi se preguntó cómo sería subir por allí, y sobre todo si tendrían el coraje de volver después de haberlo probado. Agarrándose bien a las tejas, se terminó de tumbar sobre ellas boca abajo con cuidado de no resbalarse por lo empinado que estaba. Debían de haber subido al tejado más difícil, al parecer, porque había pocos que no fueran planos y ese era uno de ellos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Isabel, subiendo y bajando las piernas de forma inquieta.

—Ahora esperamos —Farlan contestó sin presencia en la voz, distraído—, ¿no, Levi?

El experimentado ladrón no hizo más que un sonido de aprobación sin abrir la boca siquiera, sonando como un «uhm» indiferente. Estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando y era raro no verle con su expresión de molestia. Ahora solo esperaba, y por suerte no tuvieron que hacerlo mucho más. Su objetivo, un carruaje nada llamativo con un remolque cerrado detrás, se acercó desde la calle paralela a la salida, parándose allí para pagar el impuesto y conseguir el permiso automáticamente que le permitiría pisar la Superficie durante un corto período de tiempo. El corazón de Levi latía deprisa, como una nerviosa cuenta atrás, y todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. Era la misma sensación que había tenido en sus primeros robos de pequeño. Pero esta vez era diferente. Puede que se encontrara ansioso, pero la energía que sentía corriendo por sus venas y las pulsaciones de concentración en la sien demostraban que tenía determinación y, sobre todo, confianza de sobra. Eran buenos. Todo saldría según el plan y luego podrían prepararse para escapar del Subsuelo por la ruta que Farlan y él habían encontrado en las alcantarillas.

—Vamos a por él.


	13. Sangre es el precio a pagar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plan sigue.

Era una noche sin luna. El fuerte viento dejaba el camino desamparado y amenazado por una tormenta de nubes más negras que el cielo nocturno. Las ráfagas ocultaron con eficacia el poco sonido que los tres ladrones, mercenarios y contrabandistas a gusto pudieran hacer al pasar por al lado del grupo de guardias confusos por una típica borrachera causada por la desesperanza. Cayó un rayo y pasaron volando por encima de ellos igual de fugaces. El carromato se encontraba apenas a cien metros de ellos, y gracias al apoyo de los árboles llegaron pronto al techado del remolque. Levi aterrizó primero, replegando los cables de su equipo para saltar un par de pasos hasta acabar agarrando de la parte de atrás del cuello del abrigo al conductor (un hombre delgaducho, enclenque, de calva incipiente y que sobraba por todos lados en esa situación) y directamente tirarlo a un lado para que cayera el suelo mientras seguían en marcha. De hecho no se limitó a empujarle, sino que hizo fuerza. Lo lanzó y le dio igual. El hombre ni se lo esperaba y lanzó un grito mientras él ya estaba frenando a los dos caballos asustados, echando un vistazo hacia atrás para ver cómo iban Farlan e Isabel con su parte. Ambos estaban de pie en el techado del remolque todavía, con un equilibrio digno, pero no podían encontrar la forma de abrirlo sin una llave o una palanca y la ayuda de fuerza bruta. Cuando consiguió que los animales se detuvieran, los tres oyeron un disparo desde doscientos metros atrás.

Sólo se trataba de una bala rasgando el aire electrizado, pero sonó a una sentencia imposible de cumplir. El cielo mismo se rompió mediante el hierro y en ese momento empezaron a caer las primeras gotas. No habían tenido la suerte de que el conductor se rompiera ambos brazos ni de que fuera lo bastante estúpido para correr tras ellos o dispararles directamente. O, más bien, les disparó a través de otros. No conseguían abrir la cerradura oxidada de aquella enorme caja de madera cuando una horda de guardias empezó a volar hacia ellos con su propio equipo de maniobras, alertados por el disparo. 

—¡Daos prisa! —Levi rugió, tomando lugar en el asiento aprisa y dando un fuerte tirón a las riendas de los caballos cuando no tenía ni idea de conducir aquello.

—¡Eso intento! —la voz de Farlan le respondió con un nerviosismo inusual en él.

Sus voces se ahogaban en el ruido de la incipiente tormenta. Mientras Farlan se peleaba con el candado y la pinza que en otras ocasiones le habría servido para abrir cualquier cerradura, Isabel se acercó a Levi, agachándose y agarrándose al techado para no perder el equilibrio mientras se ponía más o menos a su altura para hablarle. Mantenerse de pie en un carro a toda velocidad era un riesgo que era mejor no tomar.

—¡Levi, no solo hay guardias! —dijo a través del caos montado en esa esquina del mundo—. ¡También han llamado a polis, creo que estaban escondidos, pero no lo entiendo! 

Él tampoco lo entendía. Tragó saliva, asimilando que no habían estado lo suficientemente atentos a su alrededor o se habían equivocado con los turnos de cada cuerpo. No creía eso último posible, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensarlo de todos modos. 

—¡Levi! —Isabel volvió a gritar, esta vez más alto al ver que no le respondía. Había un tono de miedo horrendo y súbito en su voz—. ¡Levi, tenemos que irnos! ¡Farlan no puede abrir la puerta!

Unos escalofriantes segundos en los que el moreno no supo qué hacer pasaron con el eco de una decena de maldiciones. Eran ese tipo de momentos en los que sabía que no tenía permitido dudar siquiera, pero lo hizo. Por ese pequeño instante, el pánico se apoderó de él y no le devolvió a su cuerpo hasta unos eternos segundos después. 

—¡Farlan, mueve el culo! ¡Nos vamos!

Poniéndose de pie en los asientos, le hizo una señal a Isabel para que hiciera lo mismo que él y ambos agarraron los gatillos del equipo de maniobras para salir volando de la zona. Farlan se quedó un poco rezagado, pero Levi vio con tan solo un vistazo pocos segundos después que les seguía de cerca. El viento chocando en sus oídos tanto por la velocidad como por la tormenta le desorientaba un poco y le dificultaba la dirección del movimiento, haciendo que el cable se balanceara antes de llegar a los árboles donde iba anclando el agarre para seguir impulsándose. El cielo, encapotado por nubes negras, impedía ver el más mínimo rastro de luna y la luz de las farolas era muy escasa, tanto que cualquier fallo podría hacerles caer en picado si no se agarraban bien a los troncos de los árboles.  
Siguieron avanzando pero los policías, mejor entrenados que los guardias de Garrison, volaban también a un trecho corto tras ellos. El camino libre de árboles llevaba a una zona bien iluminada y se dirigían hacia ella: la ciudad.

—¿Vamos a entrar? —preguntó Farlan a su derecha, su voz amortiguada por un estruendo digno de un terremoto.

—No os separéis —dijo Levi haciéndose oír por encima del ruido y el caos.

Pero era inevitable. El camino desapareció para dar paso a los edificios, y pronto las esquinas, los giros y los techados eran todos iguales en la confusión de la velocidad. Para ellos tres, que nunca antes habían sentido la lluvia, hacerlo ahora les quitaba todavía más visibilidad que a cualquier otra persona sí acostumbrada. El viento y la lluvia les golpeaban con cada vez más fuerza en medio del cielo, pero no eran truenos lo único que oyeron. Como antes, un ruido de una pequeña explosión, el inconfundible sonido de un disparo, se liberó al aire siendo seguido por muchos más entre maldiciones y gritos de que se detuvieran para ser arrestados. Sin llegar a ponerse de acuerdo pero guiándose por su instinto, Farlan, Isabel y Levi cambiaron de dirección a la vez llevándose cada uno consigo unos cuantos policías a las espaldas.  
Levi se llevó un buen número tras de sí y pronto escuchó disparo tras disparo llegando desde atrás, teniendo que cambiar de dirección y zigzaguear constantemente para evitar que alguna bala le alcanzara. Las calles estaban desiertas por el mal tiempo, y aunque era una ciudad bien iluminada apenas se notaba con la forma en la que paulatinamente se puso a llover, con gotas gruesas y abundantes que le hacían sentirse como un gato en el agua aún si estaba constantemente moviéndose. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, naturales, e intentaba con ellos ganar distancia y poder perderles de vista para buscar a sus amigos cuanto antes. Debía tratar de separar al grupo de soldados y matarlos uno por uno, porque no parecía que fueran a rendirse pronto y ellos estaban metidos de lleno en territorio desconocido, sin refugio o escondite posible. Él mismo estaba terriblemente desorientado, pero no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que tenía que dar esquinazo a Garrison ni a la Policía Militar.

—¿Vas bien? —Farlan le gritó cuando pasó justo por su lado, seguido por una horda de policías.

Levi contestó que sí y cambió de dirección repentinamente, haciendo que todo el grupo de soldados que le seguía se desestabilizara. Un par chocaron entre sí, incluso, y cayeron al suelo. Sólo faltaba dar esquinazo a tres más. En mitad del aire se giró a medias y enganchó un cable en la columna de una chimenea cuadrada que tenía unos metros a su derecha, usándolo como ancla para girar de forma semicircular hasta ella. En cuanto su pie tocó el tejado, usó el apoyo para coger impulso y volver a saltar cambiando completamente la dirección a la que se dirigía con agilidad. Eso hizo que uno de los que le perseguían se quedase atrás por lo repentino de la acción, mientras que los otros consiguieron reaccionar a tiempo y fueron tras él. Dos. Levi divisó las calles, las ventanas abiertas, los tejados, buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera servir de ventaja. Tan pronto como vio el estrecho hueco entre dos edificios, se metió por él a sabiendas de que cabía por los pelos y consiguió llegar hasta el final en línea recta sin chocarse con las paredes que parecían querer aplastarle en mitad del vuelo. Cuando volvió a echar la vista atrás, vio que solo quedaba un policía persiguiéndole de cerca. Tan sólo tenía que deshacerse de él y ayudar a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo lo antes posible; era consciente de que el gas no era inagotable y, aunque estaba usando la menor cantidad posible aprovechando la gravedad y cada impulso y apoyo que pudiera obtener por su cuenta no podían seguir mucho rato así, accionando y deteniendo el mecanismo tan de seguido por su huida. 

—¡Esto es pan comido, hermanito!

Un relámpago iluminó la ciudad y le cegó durante unos segundos, pero llegó a ver con alivio a Isabel pasando justo por delante de él y riendo, volando a una buena distancia de sus perseguidores. Luego, dejó de respirar. La fuerte luz junto con Isabel bloqueando su visión por unos momentos le había distraído lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que todos los soldados que habían dejado atrás no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados. Vio otro relámpago mucho más cegador y blanco durante un segundo, pero sólo lo hizo él. Sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que había pasado, alguien le alcanzó desde delante y le golpeó con todo su cuerpo en el pecho, veloz como el rayo mismo. Y cayeron. Levi intentó mantener anclado uno de los cables en un tejado y tiró de él para impulsarse hacia arriba o a un lado por todos los medios para no caer de espaldas, aunque lo consiguió a medias. La caída era muy alta y a pesar de amortiguarla sintió una fuerte presión en el tobillo y el muslo, luego en un brazo. El cielo y la tierra se fundieron mientras el soldado y él daban vueltas de campana, el equipo de maniobras clavándoseles en los muslos de forma dolorosa. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba boca abajo, con una rodilla en la espalda que pertenecía a quien quisiera que jadeaba rápidamente tras él y una mano en la nuca que le mantenía contra el charco de lluvia formado en el suelo. No sabía cómo había acabado ahí, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero con el «click» de las esposas llegó el descubrimiento, sorprendente y amortiguado, de la sangre que caía desde su sien. Todo su cuerpo se revolvió por instinto buscando escapar. Distinguió, entre la neblina de sus pensamientos, voces que consiguió escuchar solamente pasados unos momentos después. 

—¿Estás bien, Mike?

—Sólo es un corte. ¿Puedes encargarte?

—Claro.

La presión sobre su espalda y su nuca desaparecieron, dejándole con un vago dolor y la presión de sus propios latidos a punto de salírsele del pecho. Algo le pasaba en el brazo. Tosió por el agua que había tragado sin querer del charco y se sintió pesado, como si la lluvia le hundiera. Entonces le llegó un profundo pinchazo de dolor en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, poco más abajo de su hombro. Era como si le hubieran quemado con hierro ardiendo desde dentro de la piel, la sensación de que algo en su interior le mordía. Le habían disparado, pensó vagamente, como si acaso no supiera reconocer el dolor de un disparo o más bien no tuviera tiempo para hacerlo. Tiró de sus manos esposadas a la espalda, de sus piernas que no eran capaces de coordinar, y se dio la vuelta quedando sentado para arrastrarse como pudiera hacia atrás y ponerse en pie. No llegó tan lejos, claro. Otra figura corpulenta y encapuchada le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le empujó hacia atrás de vuelta al suelo, arrancándole un gruñido. Esperó golpes, algún zarandeo, pero no recibió más que el parón repentino de la lluvia. La persona se había inclinado sobre él, lo suficiente para eclipsarle de las nubes y las farolas, y una explosión de luz desde el cielo les iluminó el rostro a ambos. Fue el tiempo suficiente para atisbar el reflejo de unos ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo que Farlan, Isabel y él habían admirado desde un agujero escondido en las cuevas del Subsuelo tiempo atrás.

—¿…Levi? —Erwin murmuró, ojos abiertos y facciones marcadas expresando sorpresa. Su agarre era tenso pero despojado de toda fuerza.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras a su alrededor continuaba el sonido del gas, de gritos, maldiciones y balas. Levi fue el primero en salir del trance provocado por la sorpresa del reconocimiento, pataleando hasta que consiguió sentarse otra vez y alejarse. Tenía que sacar de allí a sus amigos o acabarían los tres entre rejas. Aún con las muñecas esposadas no daba el juego por perdido. El otro volvió a agarrar el cuello de su camisa sin emplear más fuerza de la necesaria para mantenerle anclado en el sitio, con la duda sellada en sus manos.

—Suéltame —Levi pidió, exigió, no sabía cómo sonaba su propia voz con la ansiedad que le carcomía—. Suéltame, tengo que ir a por ellos.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo Erwin.

—Claro que puedes.

Oía cada vez más disparos. Incluso algunas personas se asomaban desde sus ventanas. Ahora comprendía del todo que los guardias que había dejado atrás antes cesaron en intentar perseguirle y en su lugar se habían desperdigado por la calle, con los pies en tierra y cada uno con el cañón de una pistola apuntando hacia arriba. Como si cazaran aves.

—Claro que puedes, joder, ¡suéltame! 

Volvió a revolverse, con más desesperación esta vez y tratando de apartar a Erwin de su campo de visión para ver qué ocurría en el aire. Pero el otro solamente le agarró con más fuerza y volvió a darle la vuelta, tumbándole boca abajo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos para mantenerle quieto. 

—Lo siento, no puedo.

—Y una mierda. 

Trató de volver a patalear, jadeando de esfuerzo y dándose cuenta de la situación como quien atisba las primeras sensaciones de un recuerdo, de terror.

—Ayúdame, ¡ayúdame, joder! ¡Sólo tienes que soltarme! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora, ¿no?! —su voz se encontraba al fino pero abismal borde entre la exigencia y la súplica. Aún así, nada tenía que ver con hacía cinco años—. ¡Te juro que te mataré si no me sueltas!

Erwin no contestó más pero Levi no se rendía. No podía, en realidad. Sus amigos se estaban jugando la vida mientras él estaba esposado en el suelo soltando una retahíla de insultos por desesperación, a punto de quebrarse el cuello de tanto intentar mirar hacia arriba. Continuaba lloviendo profusamente y el cielo era una capa negra que se comía la luz proyectada por las farolas. No podía ver lo que pasaba ahí arriba más que cuando caía un haz cegador. Los truenos silenciaban el sonido de los disparos, pero estaban ahí también. Tendría que haber matado a los guardias. Su cuerpo parecía saberlo antes que él, porque temblaba y no sólo de tensión y esfuerzo por liberarse. La ansiedad le presionaba el pecho con fuerza. No veía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo lo que pasó después fue como una ensoñación, una escena en tercera persona tapada por una espesa neblina. Oyó más disparos y dos golpes secos en la distancia seguidos de ruidos de metal y plástico roto, despedazado por el suelo de piedra. No lo creyó. Se repitió, una y otra vez, que solo era su pesimismo lo que le hacía imaginar lo que podía haber ocurrido. Lo siguiente que notó fue que Erwin se apartaba de él y una persona diferente le levantaba a tirones bruscos, guiándole hasta dos calles más allá donde se encontraron con los policías restantes que les estaban persiguiendo tan solo unos minutos atrás. Los soldados se disponían alrededor de dos cuerpos que acababan de arrastrar y soltar a la acera, ensangrentados e inmóviles. Era difícil ver de dónde salía la sangre pero había demasiada. Lo primero que Levi sintió fue una sensación física. Las piernas no le sostuvieron de pronto y cayó de rodillas al suelo, quienquiera que fuera quien tenía detrás soltándole de los brazos que tenía esposados a la espalda. La dura piedra en sus piernas no le sacó del trance donde se había metido de pronto, ni tampoco el alboroto a su alrededor mientras los policías se dividían en hablar de la situación y en tranquilizar a los vecinos que habían salido a la calle a curiosear y ver qué ocurría. El aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y no volvía, como el líquido escarlata que la lluvia estaba arrastrando hasta las alcantarillas. Boqueó. La realidad chocó contra él a toda velocidad, rompiéndole en pedazos. No consiguió reaccionar hasta que otro relámpago le hizo temblar cuando iluminó la escena ante sí con esa característica luz ahora horripilante y dura, mostrando con detalle todo lo que manchaba la encharcada acera roja. Y gritó. Gritó mucho antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. De rabia, de impotencia, de que no podía ser posible. Gritó hasta que sintió que se le desgarraba la garganta y todo su cuerpo se descomponía hasta quedar con la frente pegada al pavimento, temblando con una fuerza que le impedía hacer nada más. Todo lo que tenía había sido acribillado a balas en una calle cualquiera. Gritó dos nombres antes de perder la voz como si le hubieran apuñalado la garganta. Hasta algunos policías, atacados por un atisbo de compasión, se quedaron callados por un momento al oírle. Erwin le observaba desde una distancia prudencial. Isabel y Farlan estaban muertos. 

Y la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, impasible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento dejaros así con el último capítulo antes del hiatus pero juro que ha sido casualidad y yo también he sufrido :')  
> Volveré cuando haya terminado los exámenes el mes que viene, mientras podéis dejarme mensajes y amenazas de muerte aquí o en mi tumblr (zanderskyward).
> 
> PD: He cambiado los títulos de los capítulos porque lo que quería hacer en un principio no me servía. Siento la confusión.


	14. Tarde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando algo acaba, todo cambia.

Quería creer que había sido sólo una pesadilla como otra de tantas. Tenía muchas de ese estilo, llenas de sangre y vísceras de la gente que había querido en su vida.

 

_Uno_.

 

La celda donde le habían metido tras arrestarle era pequeña, lo suficientemente pequeña como para que considerara no llegar hasta la pared opuesta un problema. Pero las piernas le temblaban. De hecho, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sobre todo las manos, unidas por unas esposas de metal que se le clavaban en la piel y le quemaban a pesar de estar frías. A pesar de que todo en aquel lugar estaba frío, helado. Muerto.

 

_Dos_.

 

El tiempo se alargaba y se alargaba, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado. La situación no era exactamente nueva para él. Ya había estado una vez en los calabozos del Subsuelo por robo cuando era más pequeño, aunque allí en Sina eran más de lo mismo. Olía a orina y a humedad, pero por primera vez no le importaba. Ni siquiera podía prestarle atención a estar sentado en un suelo sucio ni a su ropa rasgada y manchada de su propia sangre por las heridas de la noche anterior, ni las voces de los guardias hablando entre ellos o intentando llamar su atención con insultos, ni a sus adoloridos nudillos. Nada de eso importaba. Su mente solo repetía una y otra vez la imagen ensangrentada de sus dos amigos muertos y no tenía nada ni nadie con lo que descargar su rabia ya. La había tomado con las paredes durante gran parte de la noche, pero las esposas no le dejaban aplicar toda la fuerza que quería. Cuando dejó de sentir más dolor en las manos porque había llegado a su límite siguió con patadas y gritó que mataría a los policías hasta que dos de ellos entraron a la celda para regalarle un par de puñetazos a modo rápido de hacer que se callase. Ahora, encogido en una esquina mientras esperaba a saber qué irían a hacer con él y la adrenalina le abandonaba, se había quedado solo con su aflicción. No quería llamarlo luto todavía.

 

_Tres_.

 

Las mil vueltas que le dieron al plan, la huida del camino del bosque tras hacerse con el carro, la persecución, tenerlo que dejar atrás para adentrarse en una ciudad que no conocían. No supo cómo pudo pensar que saldría bien. No supo cómo pudo ser tan egoísta. Estaba tan cegado con la idea de conseguir salir del Subsuelo y llegar a la «mercancía» que no supo ver más allá. Todo, absolutamente todo había sido por su culpa. Farlan e Isabel sólo habían confiado en él y ahora sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por balas, seguramente pudriéndose en cualquier fosa común a esas alturas. Se sentía igual que la vez que unos matones rivales le habían conseguido coger y le metieron y sacaron la cabeza en un cubo lleno de aguas durante un buen rato. O peor. No sentía que pudiera salir para coger aire, con su garganta bloqueada y sus ojos irritados porque no quería dejar escapar otra cosa que no fuera rabia y odio, además de la incapacidad para creer que su única familia se había ido para siempre. A pesar de lo cerca de la muerte que había vivido siempre, todavía no comprendía cómo una persona podía desaparecer de un momento a otro sin más. Sin dejar absolutamente nada. Una boca menos que alimentar, un vacío en la persona más próxima y unos pocos huesos, eso era todo. Pronto también ese sería su destino, afortunadamente. Al menos en aquel momento no tenía a nadie a quien dejar vacío.

 

_Cuatro_.

 

Recordó a su madre, llena de moscas y descomposición mientras una pequeña versión de él mismo esperaba a que abriera los ojos de una vez.

 

_Cinco, seis, siete, ocho._

 

Al instante se levantó para dar vueltas por la celda como un animal enjaulado. No quería pensar más en todo aquello, pero no hacerlo le parecía un insulto. Quería dejar de contar, también. Sus pasos, las piedras de la pared, el constante goteo por la lluvia que podía oírse desde todo el calabozo, todo para refugiarse de nuevo en una parte de su cabeza más automática y vacía que sin embargo solo le estaba poniendo más nervioso. Si no pensaba en contar pensaba en la suciedad de la celda, en la humedad y la enfermedad y los restos de sangre aquí y allá que volvían de nuevo a llevarle a la noche anterior. Era un círculo vicioso y no quería ninguna de las tres cosas, pero tampoco conseguía dejar la mente en blanco ni se lo podía permitir. Aquel era el lugar del enemigo, la boca del lobo.

 

_Nueve, diez, once, doce, trece._

                                                                   

Le dio una patada a la pared con el pie herido y volvió a dejarse caer por ella hasta el suelo, tirando de las muñecas esposadas a propósito. Lo que hiciera falta para centrarse en algo que no fueran números, enfermedad y muerte. Tenía parte de la frente y la sien manchada con restos de sangre hasta la mejilla, y quemaduras en un muslo, ambas piernas y brazos por la caída. Ni la fuerte lluvia había conseguido limpiarle por completo. Medio subió las rodillas al pecho y hundió el rostro en ellas, gruñendo con la frustración de quien intenta por todos los medios esconder el arma que va a matarle.

 

_Catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho…_

—Levi.

Una grave voz rompió los números, cuyos pedazos se llevó el eco siguiente. Levi subió la cabeza girándola hacia la derecha, en dirección a los barrotes de la celda. La figura de Erwin se oscurecía ante el contraluz de las antorchas en la pared justo detrás de él. Ahora era mucho más alto e imponente, y vestido de militar parecía que venía a recitarle su sentencia de muerte. El único rasgo notable a pesar de la oscuridad que cubría su rostro eran sus ojos azules, brillando en las sombras.

Le dio asco.

—Quiero que respondas a algunas preguntas.

Levi rió por lo bajo, de forma burlona. Quizá se le había ido completamente.

—Puedo asegurarte —La voz del otro denotó impaciencia de pronto— que soy de los pocos que te preguntarán por las buenas.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —Levi quiso volver a reírse, pero no le salió. Después de lo que había ocurrido podía amenazarle como quisiera, que nada sería tan doloroso.

Se levantó del suelo apoyándose en el pie que no había sufrido el golpe del peso de un gigante tras una caída de tres metros, y anduvo hasta colocarse justo delante de Erwin. No pudo evitar un pequeño pensamiento de sorpresa cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente; el otro había crecido durante su paso de niño a adulto hasta sacarle una cabeza entera a Levi, que también lo había hecho pero en mucha menor medida. El hambre no es que fuera muy buen detonante del crecimiento. Desde ahí pudo ver el parche cosido en su chaqueta: dos alas entrecruzadas, una azul y una blanca que se hacían llamar las Alas de la Libertad; el escudo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Si había pocas cosas que tuvieran en común antes, la brecha solo había hecho más que aumentar. Mientras tanto los barrotes no disminuían la tensión y él estaba cada vez más sediento de sangre. Pensaba que con nada más podría llenar ese vacío que sentía en el pecho.

—¿Cuál era vuestro objetivo?

—¿Qué parte de «ladrones» es la que no entiendes? —inquirió enseguida, no queriendo participar en su juego.

—También aceptabais algunos encargos bastante específicos, ¿no es así?

Erwin siguió hablando, especulando, pero Levi había dejado de escuchar. Su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle la frase que acababa de oír en pasado. Su vida, de un momento a otro, ya no pertenecía a ese tiempo ni al mundo de los vivos. Era algo que quisiera o no se había quedado atrás y nunca volvería a recuperar.

—Esta vez no —Le cortó, obligándose a mantenerle la mirada—. Era un simple robo.

No parecía haber sido convincente. Erwin le miró, mostrando una expresión neutra pero desconfiada en sus duras facciones, juzgándole desde arriba con su uniforme seco y repeinado como si tuviera acaso algo de importancia. Levi sintió con más fuerza el frío de los calabozos, su ropa húmeda y desgarrada por algunas partes, y le odió un poco más. Le daba absolutamente igual lo que hubiera hecho por él hacía cinco años, ahora no era más que el hombre que le había impedido salvar a sus amigos.

—Debía de haber algo muy valioso en ese carro, ¿no es así?

Si Levi no tuviera las manos esposadas y no le separasen barrotes de metal de los cuales Erwin se había colocado estratégicamente a cierta distancia, le habría dado un puñetazo.

Como no contestó, el otro se quedó en silencio observándole. Donde antes había apenas un crío bravucón, ahora se encontraba un hombre que con solo su porte parecía poder poner al mundo a sus pies.

—Te unirás a la Legión de Reconocimiento mañana mismo —dijo de pronto.

Levi creyó que por cansancio o shock por lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había oído bien y parpadeó con confusión, su fachada dura resquebrajándose un poco por la duda.

—… ¿Qué?

—Tienes dos opciones —Erwin siguió hablando como si nada—: puedes unirte a la Legión, donde nos hacen falta hombres con tu talento y tendrías bastantes comodidades, saldrías al mundo exterior… o puedes quedarte aquí y esperar a tu juicio rezando por librarte de la pena de muerte. Cosa más que improbable, leyendo tu lista de crímenes. «El Cuervo del Subsuelo».

Así era como le llamaban ahí abajo, pero le parecía extraño que su fama hubiera llegado hasta la superficie y mucho menos a oídos de un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Al instante lo entendió.

—¿Me estabas buscando?

—Chico listo —El otro esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción, ladeando la cabeza—. Aunque, siendo justos, no esperaba que el Cuervo fueras tú. Me alivia verte con vida. Y espero seguir haciéndolo.

Levi se abalanzó hacia delante hasta que el sonido metálico del choque entre las esposas y un barrote le impidió sacar más las manos. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y su mirada lanzaba cuchillos.

—Ten cuidado, que muerde —Una voz llegó desde el pasillo, a la que le siguió un policía moreno con aspecto desaliñado y una expresión que decía que prefería estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí.

Su traje era igual al del otro soldado, excepto que en lugar de las Alas de la Libertad llevaba el unicornio de la Brigada de la Policía Militar y un collar con una piedra roja al cuello. Parecía importante por aquel detalle, aunque su presencia no dijera gran cosa.

—Ya me he percatado —el rubio contestó con cierta diversión, pero no apartó la mirada de Levi.

—Por mucho que te empeñes, Erwin, su lista de crímenes es demasiado larga como para que te lo lleves. Tiene que rendir cuentas en los tribunales. Acabo de hablarlo con mi capitán; es imposible.

Erwin se giró hacia el otro hombre, manos a la espalda y ceño fruncido. No se esperaba la negativa.

—Nile, sabes que lo necesito. Shadis…

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto va más allá de mi poder —Nile levantó las manos como queriendo calmarle—. Es demasiado gordo como para poder hacerlo por la vía ilegal. Recuerda que soy el Comandante de la Policía Militar, hombre.

Erwin suspiró por la nariz con algo de resignación y volvió la vista a Levi, quien ya estaba harto de que hablaran de él como si no estuviera justo delante de ellos. Tenía un mal presentimiento y saltó a ponerse a la defensiva.

—Si crees que voy a unirme voluntariamente a tu pandilla de locos, rubiales…

Erwin pasó por alto su comentario apretando la mandíbula y continuó mirándole con más intensidad. Analizándole, juzgándole. Y aun así, era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Le llegó a dar escalofríos.

—Ignora tu orgullo y piensa bien cuál es el precio al que prefieres vivir.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió de los calabozos junto al policía. Levi llegó a oír el inicio de otra conversación y la pequeña ráfaga de aire cuando se abrió la puerta, que se volvió a cerrar con fuerza. Estaba claro que no iba a vivir. El juicio le condenaría a la pena de muerte o le entregaría a la Legión de Reconocimiento; en cualquier caso acabaría muerto, fueran humanos o titanes sus verdugos. Y sin embargo Erwin parecía completamente seguro de que no ocurriría, tal y como había estado seguro años atrás de que podría protegerle. Le parecía que ambas versiones estaban desconectadas, que el Erwin de dieciocho años no se parecía en nada al de ahora, y sin embargo ahora encontraba ese punto en común que los dos tenían. Odiaba hacerlo, pero le creía. Veía perfectamente que Erwin tenía el poder para hacer que viviese.

Ya solo, bajó la mirada hasta sus manos. No se veía, pero él sabía que estaban manchadas de sangre. O al menos, de la única sangre que le había importado de verdad desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

 

_¿Es justo?_

 

Se giró hacia la pared del fondo de la celda. Piedras, gotas de agua, sus pulsaciones.

 

_¿Es justo que yo viva?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy de vuelta y parece que a buen ritmo. Sin embargo, por problemas personales no me comprometo a actualizar semanalmente como venía haciendo hasta antes del hiato. Lo intentaré, claro, pero no prometo nada. Sed pacientes conmigo.  
> PD: próximamente empezaré a publicar la traducción al inglés del fic.


	15. Acopio de armas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Aquel lugar era inmaterial; se respiraba la historia, pero no se podía sentir. Era un lugar falso. La mentira era lo único que sí podía percibirse en el aire.»

Su mala racha sólo acababa de empezar, era lo único que tenía claro. O quizá no había tenido una buena en su vida.

 

El viaje en carruaje hasta los tribunales al día siguiente fue mucho más largo de lo que habría querido y demasiado corto para ser la llegada a lo que decidiría su futuro, o la falta de él. Le hubiera gustado decir que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, que la muerte de sus amigos por culpa de su egoísmo le había hundido tanto que no tenía ya ganas de vivir, pero no era así y se odiaba por ello. No podía apagar el único instinto que le había mantenido respirando hasta ahora; no creía que nada pudiera hacer dormir la parte de él que era pura supervivencia. Es lo que también había protegido a Isabel y Farlan hasta aquel momento.

A través de la ventana del carruaje observó las calles y un poco del cielo azul, despejado de nubes a esa hora temprana, y pensó que les habría gustado verlo. El estar encerrado en aquel compartimento le ponía nervioso, más todavía estando esposado, por lo que respiró hondo un par de veces haciendo que el policía que le vigilaba al lado le mirara con curiosidad. Poco antes de partir le habían tratado y vendado en la enfermería a petición de Erwin, y le habían dado ropa que no estuviera rota y manchada de sangre. Levi no creía que fuera para que no cayese enfermo cogiendo una infección sino para quedar bien delante del juzgado, aunque su mata de pelo negro y profundas ojeras seguirían desentonando de todos modos. Al fin y al cabo tenía que dar buena imagen y no parecer tanto un delincuente de poca monta, todo para que vieran que sería de utilidad para luchar contra los titanes y no solo para causar problemas a la noble ciudadanía.

 

El mundo entero le dio vueltas durante unos segundos cuando le hicieron bajar del carruaje y le arrastraron prácticamente dentro del edificio. Llevaba dos noches sin dormir y apenas había estado bebiendo agua desde que le detuvieron porque era lo único que no le provocaba náuseas, además del cansancio y su avalancha de emociones. Pudo observar que el frontón del juzgado estaba decorado a los lados por dos ángeles de piedra, uno con una espada y otro con una balanza. Poco tenían que ver con el del Subsuelo.

Ya dentro, la sala de los tribunales era increíblemente amplia y estaba dividida en dos secciones contrarias. No había asientos, pero los grandes bancos de madera se alzaban uno detrás de otro mediante escalones para que todos pudieran ver, acabando incluso en un balcón en la parte más alta. Donde sí había asientos para el público era en la parte final de la sala. En el centro y cercado por una pequeña y elegante valla de madera, un poste de piedra de metro y medio estaba fijado en una estructura plana de piedra. Se encontraba más abajo en el suelo plano y a vista de todos, y la alta mesa del juez se alzaba justo delante, coronada por los escudos de los cadetes y tres brigadas militares en la pared: dos espadas, un unicornio, dos rosas y las dos Alas de la Libertad.

Tan solo con ver a nobles y a policías charlando antes de que todo empezara ya le decía a Levi que las cosas no saldrían bien. La sala tenía un ambiente regio e imponente, pero no justo. Todos los muebles y estructuras eran más grandes de lo necesario, y parecían tanto tener cientos de años como ser completamente nuevas. Aquel lugar era inmaterial; se respiraba la historia, pero no se podía sentir. Era un lugar falso. La mentira era lo único que sí podía percibirse en el aire.

Los dos policías que tenía a cada lado le llevaron hasta el centro de la sala y le hicieron arrodillarse, lo cual no les costó mucho más que un empujón hacia abajo. Le quitaron las esposas solo para volvérselas a poner con las manos tras él. A pesar de oír el conocido «click», tiró de sus muñecas tan solo para comprobar que la corta cadena de las esposas chocaba contra la columna de piedra. Con el paso de los años había conseguido huir de muchas situaciones y tomar el control de su cuerpo de una manera que muchos no podrían llegar ni a soñar, pero en el estado en el que estaba, tratar de escapar de esa era prácticamente imposible. Tan solo con intentarlo una vez, sus rodillas temblaron. Se imaginó con más fuerza y agarrando el poste con las manos mientras conseguía poner los pies en el suelo y se erguía hasta ponerse de pie. Luego escalaría de espaldas lentamente con ayuda de sus muslos. Le llevaría quizá algún rato conseguirlo, puede que horas, pero terminaría sacando sus manos esposadas de la columna y saliendo de allí. Pero no era posible. Estaba destinado a perder desde el mismo momento en el que le habían detenido.

La sala se fue llenando con lentitud. Le sorprendió ver a tantos nobles juntos, pero todavía más a un par de miembros del Culto de los Muros en el balcón más alto, al fondo. Ambos llevaban túnicas blancas, pero el más mayor, medio calvo y con una mirada impenetrable, portaba una especie de collar enorme que le ocupaba desde la base del cuello hasta el final del pecho, como una armadura de cobre. Tenía dos puntas más cercanas a cada brazo y otra central, todas acabando en los escudos de los tres muros con Sina en el centro. A pesar de que entraron muchas más personas, Levi se quedó vigilando constantemente a esos dos. Debían de ser un sacerdote y su ayudante, de edad madura pero más joven. Ellos tampoco le quitaban la vista de encima, y se preguntó qué era lo que sabían exactamente. Si no se habían puesto al principio de los bancos significaba que no venían a participar en el juicio sino a ver lo que ocurría. De nuevo ese mal presentimiento le golpeó el pecho. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, sintiéndose vulnerable allí atado en el suelo en medio de un montón de ojos juzgándole.

 

_No saben nada._

 

—Atención —La voz del juez reverberó por la sala una vez todos se hubieron colocado en su sitio, creando así el silencio más absoluto.

Levi subió la mirada, sintiéndose más insignificante todavía muy a su pesar. El enorme asiento del juez conseguía su propósito, y este se sentaba con su túnica negra casi dos metros por encima del suelo en una alta silla de terciopelo rojo, como un rey de la muerte. La sala estaba medio llena, no porque Levi fuera alguien importante sino porque era una curiosidad, un cotilleo entretenido y molesto para la mayoría de los que no vivían en el Subsuelo. A un lado, unos cuantos nobles y varios soldados más de la Legión de Reconocimiento junto a Erwin Smith. A otro, el resto de nobles y la Policía Militar. Lo único que tenían en común todos era que le miraban con la misma cara de decepción, pensando que el matón más famoso bajo tierra no era gran cosa.

—El 12 de octubre de este año 835, el criminal del Subsuelo conocido solamente como «Levi» fue detenido a manos de la Policía Militar tras el abatimiento de dos de sus cómplices en el intento de robo de un carro de mercancías del señor Nicholás Lobov —El juez abrió un poco de más los ojos, sorprendido ante todo lo que tenía que leer—. Se le acusa, además del delito mencionado anteriormente, de varios asesinatos de civiles y policías, numerosos hurtos tanto a la nobleza como a las brigadas interiores, agresiones con arma blanca, desobediencia a las autoridades, alteración del orden público y relación con otras bandas criminales. Por ello, se reclama para él la condena a muerte.

Dejando de escuchar a la mitad, Levi se centró en su lugar en averiguar quién de los presentes sería el tal Lobov. Se fijó en el único hombre con aspecto de civil que estaba de pie junto a los policías, con expresión de profunda molestia y brazos cruzados sobre una barriga notable. Grabó su cara a fuego, por si acaso encontraba la oportunidad de ir a por él si salía vivo de allí. Vestía discreto pero con ropas que se notaban de calidad, y su incipiente calvicie se encontraba más marcada aún por un feo bigote. Sus ojos pequeños y fríos hacían fácil leer toda su persona: un bravucón que se creía con más poder del que en realidad tenía y al que solo le importaba el dinero para subir en la escala social. Ya conocía a su especie.

—La Legión de Reconocimiento pide que el acusado pague sus crímenes con un servicio de por vida a esta en lugar de la condena a muerte.

Levi giró la cabeza con rapidez, atento de nuevo. Erwin estaba hablando con las manos a la espalda, sereno y rígido como si lo tuviera todo bajo su control y no estuviera negociando algo impensable.

—Como segundo al mando después del Comandante Shadis, puedo hablar por él al decir que necesitamos de los hombres más habilidosos con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y ahí, señoría, tiene a uno de los mejores que he tenido la fortuna de descubrir. Sería un auténtico desperdicio el destino que se demanda para él en lugar de utilizarlo para el bien de toda la Humanidad.

Se hizo un silencio puramente conformado por sorpresa y enseguida una serie de murmullos incrédulos le siguieron, tan solo de parte de los nobles. El juez golpeó el mazo, creando esta vez un silencio que echaba chispas. En ese momento Levi se dio cuenta de que no era un juicio cualquiera, de que normalmente no funcionaban así.

—Silencio, silencio —El juez lo repitió de nuevo, exasperado, y se dirigió al estrado de la policía—. Comandante Nile Dok, por favor, haga saber su opinión al respecto de lo que pide el Líder de escuadrón Erwin Smith.

—Creo que es factible —El aludido no tardó en responder, primero encogiendo los hombros. Levi ya sabía de qué parte estaba, más por indiferencia que por otra cosa—. Muerto ahora no servirá de nada. Si se le entrega a la Legión de Reconocimiento, morirá de todos modos dentro de unas semanas o meses y se hará la misma justicia, pero además habrá servido sus últimos días a la Humanidad en lugar de ir contra ella como su lista de crímenes ya ha hecho saber.

Las quejas ya no fueron murmullos esta vez. Levi podía entender la tensión del ambiente, había sido un matón desde los quince años y un ladrón desde mucho antes, por lo que seguramente su forma de vida había molestado a buena cantidad de personas. Pero no era solo eso; eso era lo fácil. Como el ambiente del juzgado, no se trataba solo de impartir justicia si es que podía llamarse así. Si alguien le hubiera dado una oportunidad no habría tenido que vivir robando, y eso bien lo sabían todos en aquella sala. No, ahí el asunto se trataba de que aquellos que poseían riquezas siempre intentarían acabar con los que se negaban a vivir para ellos.

Y Levi se negaba en rotundo.

—Señoría, ¡esto es una auténtica barbaridad! —Lobov por fin hizo acto de presencia. A Levi le sorprendió que no gruñera como un cerdo—. ¿Tenemos aquí al mayor bandido de todo el Subsuelo y no vamos a dar ejemplo con él? ¿Cuántos años tiene, de todos modos? Se están creando asesinos ahí abajo y no veo a la policía hacer nada para protegernos.

—Por desgracia, lord Lobov, en la Brigada hemos comprobado muchas veces que intentar darles ejemplo no es algo que suela funcionar —Nile intervino.

Aunque hubo más quejas en un tono demasiado alto, una voz enfadada se alzó por el resto. Se trataba de otro noble. A esas alturas, Levi estaba harto de que hablasen de él como si no estuviera presente o su vida no valiera nada, pero también sabía que eso último era cierto. Trató de apagar la llama de impotencia en su interior.

Le sudaban las manos; nervios.

Quería convencerse de que estaba preparado para morir, pero no lo estaba.

—Hay razones más importantes que esa. Por el bien de la ciudadanía, no queremos que se le dé a este individuo ningún tipo de libertades.

—No tiene por qué tenerla —se opuso Erwin, el único que seguía perfectamente calmado.

—¿Cómo vais a controlar exactamente a este delincuente ya sabido peligroso, Líder de escuadrón?

—Por favor, le ruego que no me subestime.

Sonó a reto. El noble en cuestión calló mientras la sala entera observaba a Erwin entrar al cerco y dirigirse hacia Levi. Este no sabía qué esperar pero se tensó al instante. En cuanto el soldado llegó a su altura, le agarró del pelo, haciéndole estirar el cuello hacia atrás y alzar la cabeza. Levi gruñó por el tirón y se resistió momentáneamente, lo que la postura le permitía moverse. Acabó callando y tensando la mandíbula mientras no le quedaba más remedio que mirar la pintura que cruzaba un lado a otro el alto techo.

—Mírenlo bien. Como bien ha dicho lord Lobov, ¿qué puede tener, diecisiete años? Lo que este chico necesita es disciplina —Volvió a dar un corto tirón, haciendo al otro gruñir de nuevo—. No estoy hablando de otorgarle una segunda oportunidad ni perdón alguno, sino de pagar su deuda con la Humanidad trabajando precisamente para ella. Dando su vida por ella, y no por una condena que, al final, no servirá más que para pagar una pequeña sed de venganza. Ya que su habilidad es útil, pido que sirva a la milicia antes que ser colgado.

—Es usted un lunático —Otro noble acusó, entre las peticiones de «¡orden!» de juez— que solo quiere utilizar este caso para sus propios intereses.

—Soy un hombre pragmático. Viajé desde Shiganshina hasta aquí para ver si los rumores de un chico que había robado un equipo de maniobras y llevaba una capa negra mientras volaba por el Subsuelo eran ciertos. Su talento…

Algo se detuvo en aquel momento. Erwin había mirado hacia abajo por primera vez desde que había agarrado el cabello de Levi, pero sus ojos no se encontraron con los suyos sino con un collar de cuerda negra acabado en un colmillo, que había sobresalido del interior de su camisa por tener el cuello estirado hacia atrás. Detuvo su discurso lo suficiente como para que sólo Levi lo pudiera notar, pero no el resto. Primero abrió la boca, sin decir nada, con los ojos fijos tan solo en aquel punto, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada hacia la sala hizo ver como que tan sólo se había trabado al hablar. Quizá ver que era humano era lo que estaba rebajando poco a poco la tensión creada unos minutos antes.

—Su talento es asombroso y no debería ser desperdiciado, por mucho mal que haya podido cometer.

La respuesta fue lenta pero efectiva, algo que Levi no se pudo creer. La forma de hablar de Erwin parecía poder mover el mundo si quisiera. Algunos miembros de la nobleza y los mercaderes enriquecidos se encogieron de hombros, murmurando con indiferencia, pero el resto de civiles al final de la sala parecían convencidos al igual que la fila de policías, que preferían deshacerse de la molestia de una ejecución. Sin embargo, otros tantos hacían saber sus quejas en voz alta, y pronto comenzó una discusión multitudinaria que se vio aplacada solo por el mazo del juez, quien estaba cansado de pedir orden cuando la decisión final era exclusivamente suya.

Erwin le soltó del pelo. La expectación se hizo cargo de la sala.

—Muy bien —la voz del juez resonó entre las altas paredes—, los ciudadanos más objetivos estarán de acuerdo con esta medida, que bien si no condena al acusado, sirve de igual manera como castigo ejemplar y justo para recompensar a la sociedad por las molestias que le ha causado y las vidas quitadas.

Era imposible.

—Declaro que la condena sea el servicio hasta la muerte en la Legión de Reconocimiento bajo el mando del Líder de escuadrón Erwin Smith, quien será responsable de sus actos y deberá obrar en la medida que crea conveniente respecto a sus libertades y deberes.

Hubo abucheos y hubo asentimientos de aceptación o indiferencia. Levi no se lo podía creer y menos aún sabía cómo reaccionar con su encontronazo de sentimientos más que con un primer alivio involuntario. Era cierto que una vez capturado ya no sería un problema estuviera muerto o sirviendo en un ejército, pero un día atrás habría creído aquello impensable. O una hora antes. Dirigió la mirada hacia Erwin, que permanecía de pie a su lado. No alcanzaba a ver su expresión pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de satisfacción. En medio de todo aquello, volvió a caer en la presencia del collar en su pecho, un pequeño peso que no se había quitado en años.

Su antiguo amigo le había vuelto a salvar la vida.

—Por último, antes de dar por concluido este juicio, ¿tiene algo que añadir el acusado?

La pregunta del juez le devolvió a la realidad del juicio y sintió ira. Ahora, cuando su opinión no importaba, podía defenderse. La gente como él nunca podría optar a un trato justo con un lema de ley y orden.  Sin embargo había algo mejor sobre lo que descargar su enfado. Ahora tenía por fin una cara, un objetivo claro al que dirigir todo su odio por los malos recuerdos y la misión fallida, y mentalmente volvió a jurar venganza.

Aquello no se acabaría ahí.

—Sí —Su mirada se dirigió a Lobov, rígido e iracundo sobre su estrado—. No sabía que los cerdos pudieran hablar.


	16. Reencuentros bajo el cielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi y Erwin llegan al cuartel general de la legión entre conversaciones tensas y más de una pregunta que el ex-ladrón no quiere responder.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer por ti ahora?

—¿Disculpa?

—No me gusta deberle favores a nadie.

Erwin le miró con aires de suficiencia. Si Levi no hubiera estado esposado en aquel momento, le habría golpeado.

—No lo he hecho por ti.

—Ya lo sé, señor obvio —Soltó un suspiro exasperado. Le costaba tragarse el orgullo—. Sé que me estás utilizando, pero me has salvado el culo igualmente.

Ahora el otro cruzó los brazos y se acomodó en el asiento, como si Levi hubiera dicho algo divertido. Desde que entraron al carruaje estaba mucho menos tenso, aunque su postura siempre fuera correcta. En cambio Levi estaba espatarrado en su asiento, cansado de la incomodidad de la celda.

—¿Es una especie de código de honor? ¿Los matones tienen de eso?

—Vete a la mierda, capullo —Levi por poco no gritó por el enfado—. Eres lo suficientemente listo para saber por qué hago lo que hago.

—Hacías —corrigió Erwin.

—Cierra el pico de una vez.

Volvió la vista hacia la ventana, ignorando al rubio. El juicio había acabado (con cierta polémica por su culpa, pero había acabado), y aunque su vida seguía sin estar en sus propias manos se había librado de una ejecución con menos de veinte años por lo bueno que era manejando un cacharro que la policía tenía abandonado. No estaba mal. El viaje en carruaje desde Stohess, en Sina, hasta Shiganshina, en el muro María, era bastante largo y apenas llevaban unas pocas horas en las que su conversación se había limitado a un monólogo de Erwin explicándole cosas básicas que necesitaba saber sobre la Legión de Reconocimiento y sobre su papel allí. Se saltaría todos los años de preparación que los cadetes tenían que completar antes de entrar y estaría bajo su orden directa. No tendría sueldo, por supuesto, pero todas sus necesidades básicas estarían cubiertas, incluida ropa y medicinas. Tampoco tendría ningún día libre excepto por razones de salud, y en un principio no se le permitiría ir a la ciudad ni salir del perímetro que pertenecía a la Legión.

No era libre, pero podría ser peor. Odiaba pensar eso, pero su parte más instintiva, más pragmática, más superviviente, se lo recordaba todo el rato. De un modo u otro se sentía culpable.

_Podría ser peor._

Aunque Levi le acababa de exigir al otro silencio, volvió a sentir la necesidad de que hablasen. La conversación le distraía lo suficiente de todos sus demás pensamientos intrusivos, como la pérdida de sus amigos y el agobio que le provocaba precisamente estar en un carruaje. La vista del exterior por la ventana no le entretenía lo suficiente, pues eran pastos y prados por los que no podía caminar. La vista le hacía sentir que las paredes le aprisionaban allí. Respiró hondo. La voz de Erwin interrumpió sus pensamientos otra vez.

—No me imaginaba que aún lo guardaras.

Arqueó una ceja girándose de nuevo hacia él, preguntándose a qué se refería. De repente el collar que llevaba al cuello le pesó como una roca.

—Eso es porque aún no sabía que te habías convertido en un cabrón arrogante —Salió del paso con rapidez. Mantuvo las distancias.

—En cambio, tú no me has decepcionado.

Erwin le miró de forma solemne, como si tuviera que estar orgulloso de algo. Levi se cansó de intentar entenderle y volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. El corazón le pesaba mucho más que el collar ahora.

_No puedo alegrarme de estar vivo a costa de las vidas mis amigos._

Como si tan sólo hubieran sido amigos. Como si no hubieran sido más que familia.

—Siento lo de…

—No te atrevas —Levi le cortó en el tono más amenazante que supo, sin mover la vista de la ventana.

Milagrosamente Erwin se calló, pero él aun así siguió manteniendo la mirada en la ventana con todo el cuerpo en tensión, harto de que adivinara sus pensamientos. Harto de su presencia. Harto de que pensara que podía dirigir su vida. Si precisamente el soldado que le había impedido salvarlos le decía que sentía su pérdida, iba a explotar ahí mismo y ya tenía demasiado con lo que lidiar de por sí. Se preguntó si lo decía en serio siquiera, pero sabía que no. Ya no le conocía de nada, y se preguntó también por qué seguía llevando el collar.

Para su suerte, Erwin no volvió a intentar conversar durante el resto del viaje. Fue largo y en la parada para descansar no le dejaron bajar por seguridad, pero la única necesidad que tenía era la de salir de una vez del vehículo así que no le urgió demasiado. Sí le dieron algo de comer, aunque acabó con poco más de una hogaza de pan en el estómago. A pesar de estar exhausto y haber perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir, no lo hizo, demasiado tenso por el lugar y la compañía. Se dio cuenta de que Erwin tampoco llegó a cerrar los ojos siquiera y agradeció que no le subestimara tanto como pensaba.

 

El cuartel general de la Legión de Reconocimiento resultaba encontrarse en las afueras de Shiganshina, poco antes de llegar a la ciudad en sí. Era una zona montañosa rodeada de bosque, apartada del camino principal que llevaba desde el muro Rose hasta la ciudad. El exterior de las instalaciones era parecido al de la policía militar, aunque parecía más antiguo y era más grande, y luego se dividía en varias zonas. El edificio principal, cuadra, almacén y barracones para dormir, pudo observar una vez salieron del carruaje. Ya estaba completamente oscuro, con la excepción de unas pocas luces de lámparas de aceite en la entrada de cada edificio y alguna interior proveniente de los barracones. Levi se dejó guiar hasta la instalación más grande, agradeciendo poder estirar por fin las piernas, y Erwin le hizo bajar unas pocas escalinatas para llegar a los calabozos. Suspiró con pesadez.

—¿En serio?

—Como comprenderás todavía no puedo fiarme de ti —respondió el rubio, parándose frente a la segunda de las tres celdas que había y extrayendo una llave del bolsillo para abrirla—, y le debo seguridad a mis compañeros.

Erwin entró con él a la celda y le quitó las esposas. Al menos no había mucha suciedad y tenía un pequeño colchón colocado a un lado. Una mano ajena se detuvo sobre la herida de su muñeca derecha, que se había hecho al tirar del metal en su pequeño arranque de pánico. Erwin frunció los labios y un eterno momento pasó en un silencio unísono. Luego Levi apartó la mano, dándole la espalda. Unos segundos más tarde de lo que debería escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse y cerrarse con llave.

—Mañana desayunarás con todos los demás y empezarás a entrenar conmigo personalmente —Erwin volvió a hablar, pero Levi no se giró ni contestó—. Que pases buena noche.

Aquello último lo dijo con un tono difícil de identificar. Ya no era frío, pero tampoco cálido. Era como un intento.

Si Levi consiguió dormir durante unas horas fue únicamente por cansancio.

 

El comedor estaba atestado de soldados de edad similar a la suya. Erwin, siguiendo a su palabra, le hacía seguirle a todas partes y sentarse a desayunar junto a él sin llegar a quitarle los grilletes. Cómo no, se convirtió en la comidilla del lugar en cuanto entró por la puerta. Estaba dividido entre agachar la cabeza para pasar lo más desapercibido posible o mantenerse discreto pero vigilante. Aunque su estado de ánimo le animaba más a lo primero, finalmente optó por lo último. No quería parecer débil.

—Me lo imaginaba más alto.

—¡Hanji!

—Los científicos no mienten, Nana. Bueno, sí lo hacen pero no deberían. Yo en cambio soy muy fiel a mi palabra y no tengo por qué ocultar nada de lo que piense al resto.

Levi trató de ignorar los comentarios y las miradas curiosas, cosa que aún sin su carácter explosivo ya era bien difícil. Las dos mujeres sentadas delante no se cortaban ni aun teniéndole justo enfrente, mientras que él estaba flanqueado por dos gigantes. A un lado tenía a Erwin y al otro al que ya conocía como Mike. Todo era nuevo, desconocido y por lo tanto peligroso, y su única defensa era aprender a identificar nombres con caras cuanto antes, y viceversa. Aquellas decenas de ojos puestos en él le quitaban el apetito pero la necesidad pudo más que su ánimo una vez más, cosa que en el fondo agradeció.

En pocos minutos memorizó más o menos todas las caras de la sala, aunque prestó atención a su mesa. Nanaba era una mujer de veintipocos como el resto de ese grupo, con un cabello muy rubio y corto adecuado a su actitud calmada y su apariencia más bien masculina. Hanji, sentada a su lado, era todo lo contrario. La vio deshacerse y volver a hacerse la coleta que recogía su alborotado pelo castaño y limpiarse las gafas de forma fallida, aunque de todos modos siguió charlando y charlando con los cristales empañados. Levi intentó ignorarlas para centrarse en otra conversación a su izquierda que, de nuevo, iba sobre su persona.

—Espero que sepas bien lo que estás haciendo, Erwin. Confío en ti, y sabes lo que me estoy arriesgando con tu decisión.

—Puede confiar plenamente, señor —Erwin contestó con su tono claro y educado—. No le decepcionaré.

Shadis era el Comandante de la Legión, eso lo sabía incluso antes de estar dentro. Sin embargo, su apariencia le decepcionó. Se esperaba un hombre fuerte e imponente, pero en realidad apenas tenía presencia y su aspecto dejaba que desear. No daba la impresión de ser ni mucho menos débil, pero había algo endeble e inseguro en aquellos ojos duros y hombros increíblemente tensos. Se preguntó si sería nuevo en el puesto. No le sorprendió mucho que Erwin precisamente fuera su perrito faldero.

—Eh, Le… Levi. Te llamas así, ¿verdad? Sí, lo sabía. ¿Tienes un tatuaje? ¿Qué significa?

Levi devolvió su atención a Hanji con gesto irritado por impedirle escuchar más de la otra conversación. Era más que evidente que no estaba allí para hacer amigos, y que le hablara de esa forma realmente le cabreaba. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de a lo que se refería se llevó una mano al lado derecho del cuello, cerca de la base, tapándolo. Necesitaba otro tipo de camiseta.

—Sólo es una vieja herida.

Aprovechó que ya había terminado de desayunar para salir de allí, pero tan pronto como se levantó la mano de Mike tiró de la parte de atrás de su camisa hacia abajo para volver a sentarle. Levi le lanzó una mirada asesina que el otro optó por ignorar mientras seguía bebiendo su café. Estaba que echaba chispas y deseaba poder descargar su fuerza bruta de una vez con algo o alguien. Tan pronto como Erwin terminó de hablar con el comandante, se llevó del comedor a Levi y le guió por las instalaciones. Aunque pretendía prestar atención, a sus oídos solo llegaban los murmullos de conversaciones ajenas sobre él y tenía la insoportable sensación de que alguien iba a atacarle por la espalda, consecuencia de tener todas las miradas del lugar puestas en su nuca.

Se detuvieron tras la parte de atrás del establo, en una zona de tierra como el resto pero salteada con trozos de hierba. Olía bastante mal por la proximidad de los caballos. Erwin sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo y le libró de los grilletes, dejándolos a un lado en el suelo. Mientras Levi se frotaba las muñecas, él se deshizo de la chaqueta reglamentaria y se remangó la blanca camisa hasta los codos.

—No tengo nada más que aprender del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Eso no significa que no puedas entrenar —respondió Erwin, parándose delante de él—. Además, quiero ver con mis propios ojos si eres tan bueno como crees.

Levi frunció el ceño y se colocó en posición, Erwin haciendo lo mismo. Por primera vez tenía una oportunidad para golpearle o para vengarse incluso, y sus manos se cerraron en un puño solo con pensarlo. Podría acabar con él y huir en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo algo le impedía dejar atrás su condena. Desvió la vista hacia la ciudad y, un poco más allá, el último muro de la Humanidad.

Aprovechó aquel momento en el que parecía distraído a ojos del otro y se movió con rapidez. Su único objetivo en mente era usar velocidad y precisión en barrerle los pies del suelo a su robusto oponente y hacer que cayese como un árbol antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Sabía lo que hacer, sus movimientos eran casi automáticos. Sintió la rabia y la impotencia recorrerle los músculos y su concentración dirigiendo nada más que enfado a su contrincante. Sin embargo, Erwin se movió mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba para alguien de su tamaño y en un solo movimiento fue él quien acabó en el suelo. Gruñó al caer de espaldas a la tierra y luego por el dolor en su brazo izquierdo. El contrario tenía un pie pisando su hombro y su brazo levantado y agarrado por la muñeca en total tensión.

—Si no me hubieses subestimado —dijo estirando y presionando a la vez tan solo un poco más, solo para que Levi viera que podía hacerle verdadero daño si quería— ahora no tendría la oportunidad de romperte el brazo.

Le soltó y retrocedió, ofreciéndole una mano a Levi para ayudarle a levantarse. Él la ignoró refunfuñando por lo bajo y se limpió la ropa de tierra con la mano.

—Esto es una gilipollez. ¿Qué tiene que ver saber pelear con matar titanes?

—Los titanes no solo están fuera de los muros —El rostro de Erwin se oscureció por un momento antes de volver a su gesto neutral.

Levi no terminó de entender la frase. Erwin le parecía imposible de conocer. Mientras su pecho dolía con una mezcla entre rabia, tristeza por lo perdido, antigua admiración, nuevo odio y profunda nostalgia, el otro hombre tan solo mostraba una fría calma.

Volvió a ponerse en posición. No estaba a punto de explotar y eso era lo peor; sólo acumulaba.

Cada uno buscaba una cosa muy distinta del combate. El objetivo de ambos era inmovilizar al contrario, pero Erwin lo quería sin hacerle daño. Para Levi era todo lo contrario. Antes tenía que restringir la violencia que quería ejercer por las posibles consecuencias sobre sus amigos, pero ahora no tenía por qué temer venganza alguna de nadie más que él mismo. Y sin embargo, el soldado que seguramente nunca se había metido en una pelea callejera de verdad era el que le estaba ganando. Una y otra vez, siguieron entrenando pero el resultado no cambiaba y Levi estaba cada vez más furioso. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero su «mal» seguía siendo mejor que lo máximo de muchos otros. No podía creer que un perro del rey entre todas las personas le estuviese ganando en su propio juego. Aquel ligero temblor que sólo él notaba volvió a sus manos, y no se trataba solamente de ganar un combate de entrenamiento. La impotencia era un sentimiento terrible.

—Cálmate —dijo Erwin al final—. Eso es por lo que no puedes ganar. No puedes atacar a lo loco. Piensa un paso más allá de tu oponente; no le subestimes.

—¿¡Que me _calme_!?

Se soltó del agarre del contrario y le encaró a pesar de la diferencia de altura. Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba, a pesar de que una parte de sí más racional sabía que sus consejos tenían sentido. Ambos sudaban por el esfuerzo y llevaban algunos moratones y rasguños de uno y otro, cosas inofensivas solo porque el rubio no dejó que fueran a más. Si aquello era un aviso y no la explosión en sí ya no lo sabía.

—Tu problema es que no sabes controlar tu rabia —Erwin siguió hablando, jadeando y sudando también como cualquier otro humano bajo el fuerte sol—. Y entiendo por qué es así, pero no conseguirás nada con ella controlándote a ti.

Levi sintió un cosquilleo en la mano izquierda, el recuerdo de la forma de un cuchillo. La intensa mirada de Erwin brillaba con claridad en aquella burla de día soleado, como un reflejo del cielo. Claro, claro, claro. Todo lo parecía menos sus propios pensamientos.

—Te crees que los sabes todo —casi escupió las palabras.

—Usas tu altura y velocidad de forma impecable y me habrías ganado todas las veces si hubieras mantenido la cabeza fría, pero no has tenido en cuenta tu estado físico ni mi fuerza. Ni siquiera el terreno; esta tierra te ha hecho resbalar un par de veces —Hizo una pausa. La condescendencia hablaba por él—. No lo sé todo, pero creo que puedo enseñarte muchas cosas.

—No intentes hacer como que soy más que un arma para ti —Levi casi gritó. Estaba temblando de rabia—. Fuiste a buscarme para capturarme y me impediste salvar a mis amigos.

—No soy tu enemigo, Levi —Erwin dio un paso atrás, suspirando, y vaciló—. ¿Por qué llevas todavía el collar?

Fue un cambio de tema tan imprevisto que Levi tardó en reaccionar. Su gesto se resquebrajó, pero Mike, a lo lejos, ya se estaba acercando a ellos como si hubiera visto venir lo que fuera a pasar. Por mucho que le quitaran las cadenas temporalmente, seguía atado de pies y manos. Apretó la mandíbula, cerró los puños y se dio la vuelta. Erwin le dejó irse sin ponerle las esposas. Justo al girar la esquina por la puerta principal del establo, una voz le detuvo.

—Has cambiado más de lo que pensaba.

Frenó en seco y se giró. Un chico moreno, alto y robusto estaba apoyado en la pared y le dirigía una media sonrisa salvaje y despreocupada. Ambos vieron que Erwin y Mike se acercaban de nuevo.

Levi volvió a mirar al chico, que sólo asintió y se apartó de la pared del establo para marcharse.

—Nos vemos luego.

 

Para que Erwin le dejara marchar a solas, tuvo que prometer que estaría de vuelta en su despacho no más de media hora después. Con las esposas no podía hacerle daño a nadie y escapar sería algo bastante arriesgado, ambos sabían los riesgos.

Después de ducharse y comer, el mismo chico de antes le hizo una seña desde el otro lado del comedor para que fuera con él después. Cuando consiguió deshacerse del Líder de escuadrón, una joven había alcanzado a su viejo amigo y ambos parecían estar esperándole cuando le dio la vuelta al edificio mientras charlaban con confianza.

—Conrad.

Levi saludó al llegar, lo más digno que uno podía estar con sus muñecas esposadas. Conrad se giró en su dirección y en él reconoció al niño orgulloso de unos años atrás. Él tampoco había cambiado tanto si no se fijaba mucho en el físico, ahora mucho más alto y musculado por claros años de entrenamiento. La chica se giró también hacia él.

—Me alegro de volver a verte —Su amigo de la infancia le dio un fuerte abrazo que no pudo devolver ni del que quejarse por lo que apretaba, aunque no le disgustó demasiado—. Whoah, no puedo creer que estés vivo y todo. Siento haberte dado por perdido tan pronto. Ah… esta es Lucille, no sé si te acuerdas de ella.

No conocía a ninguna Lucille. Levi la miró. Era una muchacha escuálida, de piel del color de la porcelana y rasgos marcados. Había algo extraño en ella, y una buena parte es que le sonaba de algo. Creía conocerla, pero no sabía de qué. De pronto la vio recogerse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y bajar la mirada en un ademán nervioso. Habían pasado años, pero reconocía el gesto por ser muy peculiar de alguien a quien conoció hacía mucho en el pequeño grupo de ladrones que le sirvió de ayuda y cobijo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿…Lucien?

—Ya no —su voz era inusualmente grave para ser de una mujer—. Desde hace un tiempo.

Confuso, Levi volvió la vista a Conrad, que solamente parecía algo tenso. Lucille sonrió levemente con rapidez y luego inspiró obligándose a mantenerle la mirada, la cual Levi sostuvo con todavía confusión. Él era el menos indicado para juzgar, en realidad, pero le seguía pareciendo tan raro que no sabía exactamente cuál sería la reacción correcta. Que tres de cinco ladrones compinchados en su niñez hubieran acabado en el mismo sitio ya era extraño de por sí. La pérdida de los otros dos, de Farlan y Emily, pesó más entonces.

No, no era quién para juzgar.

—…De acuerdo. Encantado de conocerte otra vez, supongo.

—No, Levi —Lucille sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio—. No me trates como si me acabaras de conocer; sigo siendo tu amigo de hace años y seré tu amiga ahora si me dejas.

Sus palabras le contaron de alguna manera todos los problemas que había tenido al llegar allí, pero se quedó especialmente con la parte de amigos. La amistad le parecía algo inalcanzable aquellos días.

Como no respondió, Conrad tosió disimuladamente para intervenir.

—¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí? Nos enteramos de que hace dos días iban a colgarte, y ahora apareces de la mano de Smith a apuntarte a matar titanes.

—Es… es una larga historia. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

—Descubrimos que la única forma de salir del Subsuelo si no tienes los bolsillos llenos es apuntarte a soldado —Conrad se encogió de hombros, con una ligera resignación en la voz—. Ahora puedo mantener a mi madre y mis hermanos con el sueldo que gano aquí.

A Levi le alivió comprobar que era cierto; su amigo no había cambiado tanto. Quizá en su propio caso no fuera tan malo haberlo hecho.

Lucille evitó la pregunta.

—Yo me quedé con lo primero —dijo antes de suspirar y mirar de reojo las esposas de Levi y su postura tensa—. Creo que tienes mucho más que contar que nosotros.

—De verdad que es una historia muy larga.

—Tenemos tiempo.

Sí que era larga. Se sintió cansado con tan solo pensar en toda ella, sin tapujos, pero se planteó contarla. A pesar de que no veía a ninguno de los dos como sus amigos (y era posible que nunca viera a nadie así más) existía una conexión medio olvidada. Como con Erwin, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente a la gente que le había ayudado a seguir vivo a día de hoy. Volvió a pensar en Isabel y Farlan. Pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo, pero entonces lo hizo más intensamente. Podía imaginarles perfectamente animándole a seguir la conversación, a confiar un poco, y aunque era demasiado pronto sus gestos delataban demasiadas cosas. Después de sentir cómo se le partía el corazón, o algo parecido a él, hablar era tan fácil como dejar sangrar la herida. Pero era una segunda oportunidad que no se merecía, por lo que no dejó pasar la rabia desnuda y vulnerable que vive como un parásito en todo aquel que ha perdido algo. No se podía permitir tanto.

Y, menos las partes que pensaba llevarse a la tumba si era necesario, les contó su historia entera.


	17. Entrenamientos, por el bien mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi consigue disfrutar de los entrenamientos, pero no tanto de la compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo un descontrol de mi vida apabullante entre viajes, fiestas y commissions, pero agosto se acerca y con él un poquito de estabilidad. Al menos ahora los capis son más largos. Muchas gracias por leer y por esperar <3

Si la libertad fuera algo que se pudiera tocar con las manos o rozar con los labios, volar entre los árboles agarrando trozos de ella sería lo más cercano a alcanzarla.

El viento chocaba contra sus oídos y frotaba su rostro como finas cuchillas, salvaje y sin ninguna intención de ser domesticado. Levi no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo suyo de todos modos; no lo necesitaba. Disparando los cables del artefacto que le daba alas, el bosque era su parque de juegos y lo utilizaba a su antojo para ir de un sitio a otro mientras «mataba» titanes de cartón. Le había sorprendido el tamaño de los objetivos y el lugar en el que se debía clavar la espada con precisión, pero poco más había dicho al respecto. Estaba más concentrado en todo lo que sentía de nuevo en medio del cielo, a pesar de llevar ya semanas volviendo a usar el equipo de maniobras de forma legal. Las hojas de los árboles le rozaban la piel, calentadas por el sol de verano pero firmes en cada rama. Era muy distinto al Subsuelo, duro y frío y donde el aire rasgaba los párpados. Los ojos no se le irritaban y no veía límite mientras existieran árboles. Nunca dejaría de ser un animal de oscuridad, o El Cuervo, pero aquel cuervo había salido por fin a la luz del día.

Ahora que había probado ese aire y ese viento, no creía que pudiera volver a conformarse con algo menos nunca más.

Al ver la primera rama gruesa y estable, se detuvo allí y observó el circuito durante unos pocos segundos. Los soldados iban de un lado a otro, la mayoría trabajando en equipo para cortar la nuca hecha de algodón de los titanes de pega. No eran ya nuevos soldados inexpertos, y se notaba. Tras formular su propio circuito, saltó de la rama para llevarlo a cabo y fue abatiendo un titán de cartón tras otro, llevándose algunos gritos de protesta de otros soldados que se disponían a eso mismo antes de que él atravesara de lado a lado la sección de entrenamientos entera del bosque. Un «titán» tras otro, los fue derrumbando a veces sin mover más que un brazo y otras girando en el aire. Normalmente alternaba, probando movimientos nuevos, pero aquel último era el que mejor le funcionaba y el más cómodo. Por lo que oyó las primeras semanas nadie lo había hecho nunca y a la mayoría les parecía una locura aunque su admiración por la técnica fuera palpable. Así se había ganado algo de respeto, pero no sabía explicar cómo lo hacía. Simplemente dejaba que el cuerpo le dijera lo que tenía que hacer donde se encontraba con total libertad para experimentar. Nunca había tenido miedo a caerse; no había nada peor que estar siempre en tierra. No era su sitio. Por eso podía arriesgarse a probar las alturas.

Cuando terminó el recorrido volvió al punto de partida con los soldados que o bien ya habían acabado su turno o lo esperaban. Aterrizar le daba un golpe de realidad que le devolvía el mal humor de un plumazo; volvía a tensarse, se sentía demasiado vulnerable otra vez. Después de probar el cielo, bajar al suelo era una tortura.

Ignorando una enorme parte de miradas de molestia y envidia mezcladas con otras más jóvenes y brillantes de admiración, asintió a las palabras tanto de ánimo como de reprimenda de Mike, que había sido asignado para entrenarles. También era el encargado de que Levi no hiciera ninguna tontería ni hiriera a nadie mientras no estaba esposado.

«No tiene ni idea de cómo funciona esto.»

«Se salta dos años de preparación y viene presumiendo. ¿Qué se ha creído?»

«Algo bueno tenía que tener esa rata de alcantarilla, ¿no?»

«¿Oíste los rumores? Dicen que es un matón del Subsuelo y Smith le convenció para venir.»

«Seguro que se ha colado aquí porque le han pagado para matar a alguien. ¿Por qué si no iba a ser tan bueno? Está entrenado.»

—No les hagas caso, Lev.

—No me llames así, _Con_.

Cuándo acabarían la morbosa curiosidad y los rumores sobre su reciente pasado, no lo sabía. Se dedicó a recuperar el aliento y limpiar brevemente sus espadas con un pañuelo mientras miraba de reojo a su alrededor, incapaz de no estar tenso a todas horas. No caía bien, eso era un hecho, pero sospechar con quién tendría la próxima pelea era una ligera ventaja que podría usar a su favor. Lucille se puso a inspeccionar los filos de sus espadas también. Los tres habían acabado ya su turno en el circuito.

—¿Sabes? No creo que nadie antes haya cogido la espada derecha… al revés, y es efectivo con el movimiento rotatorio que haces, pero vas a acabar haciéndote daño en la mano.

—Qué más da, —Levi se encogió de hombros, guardando las armas en su compartimento correspondiente tan solo un poco más arriba de sus caderas— terminará por hacer callo y punto.

—Eres muy cabezota y lo que vas a terminar es dándome la razón.

No era al único al que los otros soldados miraban con demasiada frecuencia, pero se sentía mal por el ligero alivio que le provocaba no ser el único bicho raro. Aunque Lucille parecía poder ignorarlo mucho mejor que él, era muy fácil darse cuenta de que ni la miraban ni la trataban igual que al resto a pesar de llevar ya un par de años en el cuerpo. No era exactamente odio, pero no conseguía identificarlo. Conrad era el único que no llamaba la atención y la mayor parte del tiempo les dejaban en paz gracias a él. Era atractivo y optimista, algo que no había logrado borrar su cruda infancia, y considerado el compañero perfecto.

Los tres vieron acercarse entonces a Hanji. Sólo los chicos suspiraron.

—Y además, ¡vas a estropear el filo! No he podido evitar escucharla.

Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lucille, aunque ella no se quejó. A veces era el modo de Hanji de dar la razón y decir que le gustabas; Levi ya lo había sufrido.

—He visto que, aunque tu movimiento es muy efectivo, no dibujas una línea uniforme —siguió hablando mientras se ajustaba las gafas, mirándole atentamente como era costumbre en ella—. Así tendrás que cambiar antes de filo. Intenta practicar eso. ¿Puedes completar el circuito una vez más? Vamooos, quiero verte.

Levi no era una persona que hiciera mucho caso a los consejos, pero si algo había aprendido en esas pocas semanas era que la soldado era muy inteligente detrás de toda la palabrería. Después de todo, estaba en el equipo encargado de la mejora de los equipos y las armas, aunque eso no quitaba que tuviera ideas excéntricas de vez en cuando.

Ante la mirada demasiado entusiasmada de Hanji, suspiró. Conrad se rió por lo bajo y le dio una palmadita al hombro, y Lucille sonrió. Detrás de ellos pudo oír a Nanaba burlarse de él. Justo antes de echar a volar, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo exactamente.

 

El sonido del agua al caer y el fresco en sobre su piel le relajaba. Sus músculos ya no estaban tan tensos y suspiró en la soledad de los baños comunales, tomándose esa vez algo de tiempo bajo la ducha después de haberse lavado a conciencia. El pelo se le pegaba al cuello y las gotas se deslizaban por sus hombros, empezando a bajarlos como si por estar empapados le pesaran. Había cogido enseguida la costumbre de ducharse a solas, bien antes o después de que lo hiciese todo el mundo tras los entrenamientos. Era el único momento del día en el que podía bajar la guardia y relajarse. Volvió a suspirar y llegó a apoyar la frente contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. El agua empezaba a enfriarse, pero no se apartó. Una y otra vez se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, por qué dejaba que el sufrimiento y la soledad le llevaran a aceptar la compasión de otros mientras fingía que era uno más de ellos. No podía seguir ignorando el agujero que tenía en el pecho. Ni siquiera podía hacerles eso a los que ahora intentaban entablar más que una distante relación de compañeros con él, porque no creía que pudiera dar nada por nadie.

Si todo lo que quería le era arrebatado, entonces no querría nunca más.

Un golpe seco rompió el sonido de la lluvia helada. Levi retiró su puño de la pared y lavó la pequeña herida de los nudillos antes de cerrar el grifo, oyendo pasos.  
Se vistió con rapidez, dándose cuenta de lo que tiritaba ahora por el agua fría, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. O quizá mucha – necesitaba liberar su frustración con urgencia.  
Eran tres esta vez.

—Vaya, pero si es Levi. ¿Qué haces aquí solito? ¿Tienes miedo de que te toquen el culo? ¿O de no poder contenerte tú?

—No me hagas reír, Hermann. No soy el que va acompañado a todas partes.

El matón se rió por lo bajo sin ninguna alegría y avanzó a pasos lentos, pretendiendo acorralar contra la pared al ex-matón. Los otros dos parecían estatuas.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿no?

—Tú tienes cara de estúpido, pero no esperaba que lo fueras lo suficiente como para seguir aquí.

—Vas a tener problemas con esa actitud, Lev —Hermann se acercó aún más, amenazante—. Que no te sorprenda si te acaban dejando tirado en cuanto salgamos de los muros.

—Podrías tenerme envidia de forma más silenciosa. ¿Has terminado? —Levi contestó veloz, alzando una ceja con desdén.

Aquel pequeño gesto enfureció al otro, que terminó de pegarle a la pared de las duchas con un empujón. Los tres soldados eran corpulentos y le sacaban una cabeza, algo que no era exactamente difícil. El suelo húmedo le hizo resbalar un poco antes de tener la espalda contra la pared, y entonces recordó uno de los repetidos consejos de Erwin durante sus entrenamientos:

«Vigila tu alrededor y úsalo para darte ventaja.»

—¿Es que no aprendes ni a golpes, enano? ¿Quieres más?

—Depende de si hay una razón con algo de lógica detrás. No me gustan los matones —Levi mantuvo el tono aburrido, aunque su enfado pudiera llegar a calentar la pared donde estaba apoyado.

—Se rumorea que antes lo eras.

—Exacto.

Apenas haber terminado de contestar, dirigió su puño al estómago de Hermann y apoyó una mano en la pared para patear sus piernas. El cadete perdió el equilibrio por el suelo mojado y cayó de espaldas, dejándole con los otros dos por lidiar. Tuvo que encajar un derechazo que le hizo sangre en el labio, pero no esperó a recuperarse del impacto del golpe para patear también el tobillo del otro y empujarle haciendo que se estampara contra la pared y cayera al suelo. Los gruñidos y maldiciones se incrementaron, aunque cuando fue a enfrentarse al que quedaba, este levantó las manos en son de paz.  
Levi salió del baño sufriendo un encontronazo con otra persona que tomó como amenaza. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a Erwin cogido por el cuello y pegado a la pared del pasillo, con el puño de la otra mano en alto.  
Ambos abrieron mucho los ojos. Erwin tenía una expresión de asombro, no de temor, y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Levi tragó saliva y le dejó libre, dando un paso hacia atrás al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

—Lo siento.

El otro soltó un silbido y se arregló el cuello de la camisa.

—Si no acabaras de tener la oportunidad de partirme el cuello, te felicitaría por los reflejos.

Guardó las esposas que tenía en la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, con confianza renovada. Levi apreció el gesto aunque no dijo nada. Erwin le puso una mano en la espalda y le instó a que caminara.

—Vamos a la enfermería, te curaré eso. ¿Cuántas peleas van ya?

—He dejado de contarlas —Le miró por el rabillo del ojo, dubitativo por su comportamiento. Se sentía como si acabara de superar una prueba—. ¿No me vas a echar la bronca?

—Asumo que aunque les provocaras o empezaras tú la pelea, ellos te increparon antes. No soy de los que creen que los golpes son peores que algunas palabras.

Levi le miró. El líder de escuadrón no era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes, y eso le hacía odiarle, temerle y admirarle al mismo tiempo. El recuerdo de que había ganado esa pelea en parte por su consejo ardía en un rincón de su mente.

—Sin embargo, intenta no meterte en más peleas ya que debes recordar que están prohibidas. Siéntate ahí.

Habían llegado a la enfermería, y Levi tomó asiento en la camilla que le indicó el otro mientras este rebuscaba en los armarios. Era una sala amplia, con una puerta que comunicaba con un pequeño almacén adjunto y otra el doble de grande con el exterior para transportar a los soldados heridos. Como habían pasado unos pocos meses desde la última expedición, la enfermería estaba totalmente vacía.  
Dejó de observar la sala cuando Erwin se dio la vuelta y empezó a atender su pequeña herida. No era nada, en realidad, pero lo hacía con un cuidado fácilmente confundible con parsimonia que a Levi lee ponía nervioso. Precisamente el hecho de que no hiciera falta curarle y el otro lo estuviera haciendo aún así le dejaba muy confundido.

—¿Sabes? —Erwin le miraba con fijeza a los ojos, y no sabía si era para ponerle más nervioso o para demostrar sinceridad. De todos modos, conseguía ambas—. Otros te han visto volar, o han visto algo más que el resto, y sí confían en ti. Deberías poder hacer lo mismo; no dejes que los puños hablen por ti todo el rato.

—También insulto.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

No le gustaba por dónde iba el tema.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No insinúo nada. Solo creo que no es lo mejor que te aísles.

—¿Sabes? —Levi imitó su tono, mordaz—. Deberías aplicarte ese consejo a ti mismo.

El gesto de Erwin cambió a uno de sorpresa antes de oscurecerse. Levi se lo apuntó como una pequeña victoria.

—No te hagas el listo de más —El otro terminó de limpiarle la herida y le agarró de la mandíbula. Levi se dejó (de momento) porque no apretaba—. Deja las peleas. Ahora eres un soldado. Formas parte de esta Legión, y debes obedecer a tus superiores y aprender a confiar en tus compañeros. Sé de sobra que eres astuto y observador, así que demuéstralo dentro de dos semanas.

La próxima expedición era en dos semanas. Ambos sabían que Levi no estaba preparado todavía, pero ninguno lo mencionó. Aquello era o bien un exceso de confianza o de orgullo por parte de los dos.

—Siento de verdad que perdieras a tus amigos —Erwin dijo de pronto, lentamente—, pero aunque no te castigue por ello, como líder de escuadrón no puedo dejar que sigas agrediendo a mis soldados. Ni ellos a ti, por supuesto.

Levi enseñó los dientes, furioso.

—No menciones a mi familia con esa sucia boca–

—Entiéndelo de una vez —Erwin le cortó en un tono bajo, casi un gruñido de molestia, pero no amenazador. Presionó un poco su agarre como medida preventiva—, si te hubiera dejado ir, la policía te habría matado. Siento que ese fuera el precio, pero no me arrepiento. No podía dejarte morir.

—Bastardo.

—Te necesito aquí, luchando. Morirás si no te alejas de la rabia.

Levi estaba asombrosamente quieto a pesar de que Erwin le estuviera agarrando de esa forma para demostrar autoridad. La verdad era algo que no habría pensado escuchar en voz alta, y se quedó mirando el azul ajeno como si contuviera más respuestas.  
Pero de todas maneras ganaba el enfado y el cansancio, como siempre. Estaba más que harto de que otros decidieran su vida por él. Erwin lo notó y dejó el tema, soltándole.

—Acompáñame a mi despacho, vas a ayudarme con el papeleo.

—Pensaba que no ibas a castigarme —Levi suspiró bajando de la camilla.

—Puedes tomártelo como quieras.

Maldijo al llegar y ver el desorden que era su escritorio, sobre el que comentó con cara de asco. Ordenar papeles le tranquilizó bastante los nervios, a pesar de tener al otro al lado. Trabajaban mayormente en silencio, el líder de escuadrón dándole algunas instrucciones de vez en cuando y poco más. No dejaba de pensar en su conversación anterior, y cuanto más intentaba convencerse de que las palabras de Erwin eran mentiras, más estaba seguro de que había sido sincero. Si le hubiera dejado ir para salvar a Isabel y Farlan, ahora él también estaría muerto. Les habían superado en número y armas desde el principio. Trataba de proyectar la culpa sobre Erwin, pero en realidad solo la había tenido él. Había sido un suicidio sin escapatoria. Erwin se había limitado a salvarle la vida y a utilizar la situación a su favor.

Al terminar de ordenar lo que le había mandado, se quedó observándole escribir un rato. Parecía que los papeles se le acumulaban en la mesa en lugar de disminuir, pues cada poco llegaba un soldado al despacho con uno nuevo que necesitaba que firmase.

—¿No debería Shadis hacer la mitad de todo esto por lo menos? —Levi se atrevió a inquirir, con el tono menos agresivo que había usado con él hasta el momento. Por una vez recogió el valor de empezar una conversación con él.

Erwin levantó la mirada y parpadeó, como también sorprendido.

—El Comandante tiene otros asuntos de los que ocuparse. La presión de los superiores y los inversores está siendo muy alta los últimos meses.

—A mí me suena a incompetencia.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda y Levi se encogió de hombros, pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba, Erwin no le dijo nada más. Sospechó que pensaban lo mismo al respecto.

Erwin le siguió mirando hasta que Levi frunció más el ceño, preguntándose qué hacía pero manteniendo el silencio. Fue entonces cuando el otro habló, con una cautela inaudita.

—Levi, es evidente que siendo quien eras tienes información de la ciudad subterránea. Apuesto a que también has sido espía y tienes contactos e información. Sé que sabes cosas. Cuando tienes secretos, es fácil identificar a otros que cargan con los suyos. Lo que sea que intentaras hacer cuando salisteis del Subsuelo para perseguir aquel carruaje… ¿Lo sigues buscando?

Levi tuvo que detener la primera respuesta mordaz que se le ocurrió para pensar aquello detenidamente. Por primera vez, Erwin estaba respetando que no quisiera contarle algo. No tenía ni idea de por qué sacaba aquel tema, pero lo hacía. Le dio vueltas a aquello antes de pasar al asunto siguiente: ¿lo seguía buscando?

Tragó saliva, signo de muchas cosas. Signo de que quería. Signo de que le dolía abandonar. Signo de que no era capaz de conseguirlo.

—No.

—¿No?

—No —repitió.

Erwin alzó una de sus gruesas cejas, dejando de lado todo el respeto que por una vez había demostrado tratando con Levi.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Te rindes? —Extrañamente, sonó más a sorpresa que a reproche— ¿Se trata de venganza?

—En parte. Pero he perdido a mi familia por esto. Y ahora estoy aquí encerrado. No tiene sentido que siga buscando algo que no puedo alcanzar.

No había nada vergonzoso en esa verdad que ambos no supieran ya. Había bajado la vista casi sin querer, pensativo, pero cuando la levantó, Erwin tenía una sonrisa en la cara. No era ni alegre ni fría, ni fiera ni orgullosa. Era una mezcla, sutil y acompañada de una mirada brillante como si hubiera descubierto algo, y su voz se volvió suave. Levi una vez más no supo leer su expresión.

—Estás _tan_ equivocado, Levi.


	18. Más caminos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera expedición llega, y Levi cree que su suerte está empezando a cambiar.

La noche antes de la expedición fue la primera en la que Levi subió al tejado.

Y no parecía ser el único. Gracias a la escasa luz de la Luna medio tapada por las nubes, casi amenazando con cubrirse entera y dejarles atrapados en las tinieblas, pudo discernir una figura sentada en el hueco entre dos almenas. El cabello moviéndose desde sus hombros debido a la brisa le contó quién era, y pensó en dar la vuelta e irse por donde había venido.

Aunque no quiso indagar en el por qué, finalmente no lo hizo y anduvo hacia ella.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Demasiados ronquidos —Lucille contestó con un suspiro.

Levi notó la mentira, pero no lo mencionó.

—Lo único bueno que le puedo sacar a la celda es que no tengo que soportar esa tortura —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Te dejan la celda abierta por la noche? —ella apartó la mirada de las vistas nocturnas para mirarle con extrañeza.

—Por supuesto que no, pero sabes que soy bueno en mis cosas. Me has visto trucar decenas de cerraduras. Además, a Erwin no le importa mientras no rompa la puerta. Es solo protocolo.

—No me puedo creer que os llevéis bien tan pronto.

—No nos llevamos bien —Levi negó inmediatamente, molesto—, simplemente nos toleramos.

—Bueno, a él pareces caerle bien al menos.

Frunció el ceño ante eso y giró la cabeza hacia ella, tratando de ver si lo decía en serio. Lucille se limitó a alzar una ceja que preguntaba “¿acaso te sorprende?”.

—Está claro que te capturó para utilizarte —siguió elaborando—, pero creo que se preocupa. No habla con mucha gente por aquí, y aunque seas su… “responsabilidad” no tendría por qué hacerlo ni dedicar tanto tiempo a enseñarte cosas. Hay instructores para eso. Además, te ha quitado las esposas aun brillando en tu historial la palabra ‘asesino’.

Levi se encogió un poco. Quiso creer que se trataba del frío.

—O me está manipulando —se opuso.

—O te está manipulando —Lucille asintió un par de veces, pensativa—. No lo sabrás hasta que no le des un voto de confianza, supongo.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

—Sé que no lo es. Y no me vas a contar nunca qué te ocurrió cuando desapareciste en el Subsuelo, ¿no? ¿Te secuestraron?

—Tienes razón, no te lo voy a contar.

Quedaron en silencio unos minutos, volviendo a mirar uno el cielo y otra la ciudad a lo lejos. La blanca luz de la Luna suavizaba las facciones de Lucille y marcaba más las de Levi, volviéndolas más afiladas y oscuras cuando deberían haber sido convertidas también en algo parecido a inocencia. Pero ni esa podía obtener. Parecía poderoso; alguien capaz de todo o un fantasma. Mientras el leve viento balanceaba el pelo de su amiga, Levi lo tenía pegado a la piel por lo que había sudado en la última pesadilla. Se pasó la mano por la nuca y la fue subiendo, frotándose la zona de pelo recién cortada que ahora llevaba al ras, y los mechones de arriba que cubrían la mayor parte del rapado. A pesar de que le parecía demasiado militar, por una vez estuvo de acuerdo con Erwin en cortar aquella mata de pelo negro como el carbón que llevaba desde hacía años. No por apariencias, sino por comodidad. Y porque necesitaba un cambio, algo que le demostrara que podía empezar de cero, pues aquella era la primera vez que su vida cambiaba. Si era para bien o para mal, tendría que esperar para saberlo.

—¿Tampoco podías dormir? —Lucille rompió el silencio, observando las nubes moverse.

No había estrellas.

—Quería ver qué era la Luna llena.

No había estrellas. Lo único que colgaba en el aire eran las mentiras. Una tras otra, formando constelaciones frágiles e imaginarias.

Era complicado hablar con alguien cuya supervivencia se basaba en la mentira. Entre dos de esas personas, la conversación era algo escondido entre líneas. Lucille sabía que Levi estaba mintiendo, y viceversa. Por alguna razón le producía rechazo siquiera hablar con ella, era una parte de sí de la que no estaba orgulloso, pero esas pequeñas cosas en común creaban la ilusión de que, al menos en parte, podría entenderle. Precisamente Levi entre todo el mundo no podía culparla por ocultar cosas. El hecho de que no confiara en él le infundía más respeto por su persona. Aún así estaba frustrado; el sueño de la noche no había hecho nada por ayudar a calmar sus pensamientos y el frío en aquel solitario tejado tampoco ayudaba. Mañana estarían lejos de ese aire, de esa ciudad y de esos muros, y aunque lo único que había querido siempre y seguía queriendo era huir, aquello no le aliviaba.

Era extraño que se sintiera más solo cuando estaba con otras personas.

Ambos miraban al cielo.

—¿Estás asustado? —Lucille preguntó de repente, en voz muy baja.

—No. ¿Y tú? —Quizá para demostrar algo, él no tuvo problemas en mantener su tono normal—. ¿Estás asustada?

—No.

Ambos sabían que era mentira. Ambos sabían que no podían alcanzar esa altura de bien valentía o ingenuidad.

—Mañana podrías morir, Levi. ¿Por qué no te has ido ya?

Aquello tenía muchas posibles respuestas. La primera: estaba asustado.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Y vas a dejarte llevar así? Sé que podrías esquivar a los unicornios el resto de tu vida si quisieras… —Lucille vaciló. Abrió la boca, se cortó, y volvió a intentarlo—. ¿Sabes? Puedes hablar conmigo de esto.

—No des a otra persona consejos que ni tú misma sigues —Levi replicó, molesto—. ¿Por qué no le dices a Shadis que te cambie a los barracones de mujeres?

Muchas veces le habían dicho que tenía lengua de serpiente, pero era algo que Levi ya había incorporado a su personalidad con una marca de hierro. Era un cuervo, una serpiente, un perro de caza. Cuando le pedían que diera algo tan valioso como la confianza a cambio de nada, mordía.

Lucille se había puesto más seria de pronto.

—Ese es mi problema —dijo, inexpresiva.

—Entonces no te metas en los míos.

—Sólo trataba de ayudar.

—Claro —casi dio por acabada la conversación, sarcástico.

Ella suspiró con frustración y miró el oscuro paisaje de nuevo unos segundos antes de volver a Levi, como si quisiera empezar de cero el encuentro fortuito de esa noche.

—Creo que nos parecemos mucho más de lo que crees —Esta vez habló de forma más suave, como si estuviera preocupada o temiera acercarse demasiado.

—Y una mierda.

—Deberíamos ayudarnos —insistió.

—No soy como tú.

No se arrepintió de decirlo en un tono tan despectivo. Puede que al día siguiente lo hiciera, pero aquella noche no. Aunque Lucille continuó como si nada, como si hubiera escuchado cosas parecidas muchas veces como para poder contarlas.

—Conozco tu pequeño secreto, Levi.

Aquello obtuvo dos reacciones por su parte: por fuera, reírse por lo bajo siendo sarcástico, porque cómo iba a saber algo así de él; por dentro, algo se le contrajo.

—¿Cuál de todos?

—El que más se nota —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Levi se quedó perplejo unos segundos.

De nuevo algo dentro de él le dolió, y sintió una mezcla entre pánico, vergüenza, enfado, y esa pequeña voz que le decía _no pasa nada, confía_.

Aplastó la voz y se levantó para irse.

—He dicho que no soy un bicho raro. Vuelve a insultarme así y me aseguraré de que seas comida de titán.

Su voz sonó firme pero las palabras le quemaron la garganta. Estaba ya de espaldas a Lucille, así que no pudo ver su reacción a ellas, pero la soldado no dijo nada más. Levi se detuvo, pensativo.

—¿Por qué te apuntaste a esto?

—Por la misma razón —ella habló sin girarse tampoco, parte de su voz queda perdiéndose en el viento— por la que ambos hemos seguido adelante después de todo.

 _Escapar_.

 

El día de la expedición fue un caos. Un caos de caballos, de carros, de probar equipos, de repasar una y otra vez los enseres y la comida que cargaban, de ansiedad en el ambiente, de latidos descontrolados, de vómitos, de semillas de nervios, de manos sobre hombros y de puños en el pecho, de miedo enfrentado, de ganas de luchar, de esfuerzo, de compañerismo, de esperanza.

No todo era malo. Todos hablaban en silencio y en voz alta sobre un objetivo común, y ese día era el que lo sacaba a la luz. Personas con una razón para luchar, una lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir por ella y también para morir por ella. Levi nunca había visto nada igual, y aunque se mantuvo bastante callado aquellas primeras horas de preparativos, observaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No sabía si debía sentir envidia o alivio por no tener una razón de ser tan clara.

Cuando la hora de salida se aproximó, subieron a sus caballos y cruzaron la ciudad. Los nervios eran algo que crecía y crecía en el estómago de todos. Levi era bueno tanto leyendo a las personas como a las multitudes de forma práctica, pero no hacía falta ser alguien atento para darse cuenta de que la gente no les quería. Los ciudadanos murmuraban y les abucheaban al pasar por su lado. Llegó a oír cosas como que eran un gasto estúpido de dinero, que por qué pagaban impuestos para conseguir fracaso tras fracaso, que si no tenían vergüenza al reclutar a sus hijos para morir. Le enfadó que no pudiesen comprender la necesidad de librarse de los titanes. No habían visto nunca ninguno, estaba claro, y él tampoco, pero al menos él no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que estaban seguros detrás de esos antiguos muros. En vez de en aquello, se centró en el resto de soldados. Muchos, como él, tenían alguna particularidad más o menos visible que les diferenciaba del resto. Hanji era rara. Nanaba era rara. Y Lucille, y Mike, y Erwin, y él también. Incluso más. La gente sabía en cuanto le miraban que no era alguien de clase alta, y entendía por ello que sus facciones se veían muy poco fuera del Subsuelo.

En aquel momento se fijó en Marlene, una líder de escuadrón, que tenía la piel más oscura que había visto nunca antes. No había hablado nunca con ella, pero sabía por oídas que era capaz y responsable. Se preguntó si los civiles les odiaban sólo por ser la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero sabía bien la respuesta.

Una campana empezó a sonar y la doble puerta del muro se levantó. Los caballos relincharon, los nervios entre ellos florecieron, y una bandada de pájaros cruzó el cielo en dirección contraria mientras salían del mundo conocido hacia lo salvaje. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron como platos en cuanto ante su vista se extendió una larguísima pradera, con un bosque asomando a lo lejos y el cielo más azul bajo el que había estado jamás. Los colores explotaban. Al lado de aquel paisaje, todo dentro de los muros era de color gris. Nunca se había tomado por alguien a quien le sorprendieran muchas cosas, pero jamás había vivido nada parecido. Cuando volaba con el equipo de maniobras se sentía como en casa, libre, pero ese sentimiento de querer detenerse, observar, _respirar_ de verdad como si no tuviera otra preocupación en el mundo era nuevo. Pensar siquiera que iba a volar en ese cielo le daba escalofríos. Se regaló unos momentos tan solo con la guardia baja; hasta el aire era diferente. Era más limpio, fresco, y no como si fuera a ser el último.

No fue el único que se había quedado rezagado y les amonestaron por ello para que acelerasen. Vio unos metros hacia la derecha a Conrad y Lucille; para ellos su quinta expedición. Su propio escuadrón, mientras, estaba formado por Flagon, el líder, Hermann y los otros dos matones que se divertían increpándole de vez en cuando, y una mujer de la que sólo sabía que se llamaba Zhia. Cabalgaron durante un buen rato, y a cada minuto que se acercaban más al bosque y no veían un titán la tensión crecía. Se sentían tanto presas como trampas.

Uno de quince metros salió del bosque directo hacia ellos.

Recordó todas las historias que le habían contado sobre los titanes. Ninguno de ellos se parecía a lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento, pero no estaba sorprendido de que la realidad superara a su imaginación. En su imaginación, le habían provocado miedo. Ahora que los veía de verdad, solo le invadía un sentimiento de asco.

Y cuando vio cómo mataban y engullían a sus compañeros, odio.

Levi sabía que era excepcionalmente bueno, ya no solo teniendo en cuenta su edad y el no haber recibido entrenamiento militar, sino que era mucho mejor que la media de soldados más mayores y que sí lo habían recibido. Mientras acababa con aquellas gigantescas masas de carne y horror, se dio cuenta de que era fácil. Le era fácil matarlos, y por primera vez se preguntó si de verdad ese sería su lugar. Erwin le había dicho en varias ocasiones que necesitaban a soldados como él, y esa era la primera vez que era bueno en algo que no fuera dañino para otras personas. En vez de esquivar la mano de un titán, lo que hizo fue subir a ella para cortar los enormes dedos y liberar a otro soldado a pesar de que Flagon le dijera que siguiera adelante. El pobre chico pudo huir y Levi se encargó del titán. Jamás se había sentido tan eufórico, y había evitado una muerte innecesaria. Quizá sí era su lugar. Había nacido para matar monstruos, no para obedecer órdenes.

 

Llegaron a un lago. Técnicamente, Levi sabía de antemano que se dirigían allí, y técnicamente también sabía lo que era un lago, pero la realidad superaba a su imaginación una vez más. Como justo después de salir de los muros, le costó no quedarse con la boca abierta. Era un paisaje impresionante. No era excesivamente grande, porque podía ver a la perfección la otra orilla, pero no era eso lo que le impresionaba. Era la gran masa de agua alrededor de la hierba esmeralda. Era la superficie, limpia y clara, como si nadie la hubiera tocado nunca. Era el reflejo de los enormes árboles y el cielo despejado en ella como un espejo.

—¡Niñato! ¡Deja de mirar a la nada mientras te hablo! ¡Baja del caballo!

Flagon venía a echarle la bronca. Levi suspiró, molesto por la interrupción, y bajó del animal con más facilidad de la que había subido. Era muy grande.

—Es una yegua.

—¡Me da igual lo que sea! —Llegó hasta él a grandes zancadas, inclinándose para gritar a Levi en la cara—. ¿Acaso eres sordo? ¿Cuántas veces te he ordenado que te retirases de la zona de combate?

El mismo líder de escuadrón se cansó pronto de su propia bronca.

—Ve a darle de beber al caballo y ayuda a asegurar el perímetro con tus compañeros. Ya hablaremos sobre tu disciplina cuando volvamos a los muros. ¡Vamos!

Flagon se fue, pasando entre los cadetes que se habían quedado mirando la escena perplejos. Levi los ignoró y guió a su montura hasta la orilla del lago. No le importaba mucho lo que su superior y compañeros pensaran de él, y menos con un paisaje así. A pesar de ello, no podía ignorar lo que había visto durante esas horas. Sangre, horror y muerte se sucedían cuando cerraba los ojos. Ya estaba viendo a algunos soldados nuevos a los que les afectó todo aquello, callados y temblorosos en sus puestos, pero él al menos mantendría la compostura hasta volver al cuartel. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan distinto a lo que había conocido durante diecinueve años.

—Buena chica, Laila —dijo mientras el animal bebía agua, acariciando su crin tan negra como el resto de su pelaje.

—Es un nombre bonito.

Se dio la vuelta, viendo a Erwin llegar para dejar beber a su caballo también. Parecía que intentaba sonreír y no le salía; quizá había ido hasta allí para hablar y distraerse. Levi no podía culparle.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué significa?

Vaciló unos segundos. Durante esas semanas, su relación se había estrechado un poco y ahora al menos accedía a charlar manteniendo las distancias. Su forma de ser y pensar interesaba demasiado a Levi como para ignorarle mucho tiempo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía que tenía que aprender muchas cosas de él más allá de técnica y combate.

—Significa ‘Noche’.

—¿Hebreo? —Erwin le miró con curiosidad, pareciéndose a su padre mucho tiempo atrás.

Se sintió algo invadido y volvió la vista al caballo del otro sin contestar, queriendo desviar el tema. Ahora que se fijaba, era una vista casi cómica: Erwin Smith, alto, rubio, ojos azules, y su caballo blanco.

—¿Cómo se llama el tuyo, principito azul?

El otro soldado frunció el ceño con extrañeza ante el apodo, no molestia.

—Sir Erwin II.

—No me jodas.

—No —Hizo una pausa, retirando al animal de la orilla del lago—. Se llama Blanco.

—… Venga ya.

Lo peor era que era verdad. Levi negó con la cabeza, decepcionado, y se acercó al caballo del otro.

—Para lo listo que pretendes parecer, tienes un gusto horrible para poner nombres —Acarició el cuello del animal como si le diera pena—. Es bonito, no le pongas un nombre tan… ridículo. Le queda mejor ‘Pasión’. O algo así. Os pega.

El líder de escuadrón se encogió de hombros, no importándole mucho el hecho de que otra persona le hubiera puesto un nombre distinto a su caballo.

—No sabía que te gustaran los animales.

Levi chasqueó la lengua. Tampoco es que supiera mucho de él, en general.

—Son mejores que las personas.

Se quedaron en silencio. Aunque no duró mucho, por un momento solo eran ellos dos, sus diferencias, y sus circunstancias comunes.

Por un momento, la tensión solo venía de fuera.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Erwin.

No debía de haber escuchado la bronca de Flagon. Levi entendió la pregunta como resistencia. Había visto más horror y muerte que en toda su vida en apenas unas horas, esa era cierto, pero tampoco es que fuera ajeno a ellas antes. Estaba bien, al menos aquí, en el campo de batalla.

—Sí.

Erwin asintió, firme e invulnerable una vez más. Por primera vez Levi le vio transformarse y se preguntó si habría superado algún tipo de prueba. Antes de terminar de colocarse la fría máscara de segundo al mando, se despidió de Levi.

—No me equivocaba contigo. Buen trabajo —Era sincero, y después de decirlo volvió a su puesto.

Levi se quedó viéndole ir unos segundos, incrédulo. No llevaba la cuenta de a cuántos titanes había matado ya, pero las noticias debían de haber llegado hasta él. Algo cálido se instaló en su pecho al instante y agachó la cabeza, murmurando una queja confusa por lo bajo y volviendo también al trabajo. Era la primera vez que experimentaba la sensación de no sólo que alguien viera potencial en él, sino que ese alguien se sintiera orgulloso porque lo sacara a la luz y demostrase su valía a los escépticos. No era una sensación desagradable, pero se sentía tan extraño y perdido que hubiera preferido no conocerla, porque sabía que no venía como regalo. Ahora estaba atado a no decepcionar a quien se lo había concedido.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser egoísta.

 

No tardaron mucho en dar la vuelta para volver a los muros. El objetivo era encontrar las cabañas alrededor del lago que otros escuadrones habían llenado de materiales en el pasado para montar una zona segura, y que habían fracasado en el intento. Recuperaron gas, recambios de piezas y espadas, esqueletos e incluso oro escondido. Era una misión sencilla y rápida, aunque a Levi le parecía inútil perder soldados para recuperar materiales.

Cargados como iban los carros, la vuelta fue más lenta que la ida. Iba a empezar a anochecer en poco tiempo y debían llegar antes de que ocurriera. Los titanes se volvían inactivos de noche, pero no podían viajar a oscuras. Por ser las últimas horas de Sol, se encontraban menos. Era un alivio para todos y Levi podía seguir demostrando su habilidad encargándose de los más cercanos sin problema.

Quedaba poco más de una legua para llegar a los muros cuando un titán enorme y veloz les sorprendió. Era por lo menos de quince metros y se dirigía hacia el flanco derecho de la formación, donde se encontraban Lucille y Conrad.

Levi veía la escena como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Por un momento se encontró paralizado viendo aquella masa de carne horrenda correr hacia aquel escuadrón desprotegido.

Algunos puntos de la formación se volvieron un caos mientras seguían la estela de la bengala verde del comandante para virar a la izquierda. El titán, mientras, llevaba ventaja por llegar desde un punto ciego y consiguió aplastar al caballo de Conrad, haciendo que este saliera por los aires. Lucille saltó del suyo y se dispuso a luchar sola con una seguridad escalofriante. Pero el escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales se encontraba justamente en el extremo opuesto de la formación, luchando contra otro titán que acababa de llegar.

—¡Levi, mantén la formación, maldita sea!

Ignoró a Flagon. Aquellos a quienes habían empezado a llamar amigos estaban en peligro y cambió de ruta para ir a ayudarles. Cabalgó por delante del monstruo, consiguiendo que ignorara a Conrad en el suelo, y saltó activando al gas. Dio una vuelta completa alrededor del titán, viendo que acababa de atrapar a Lucille con una de sus enormes manos. Por un segundo sintió un fuerte miedo; no quería que la historia se repitiese. Hasta ese momento no había estado tan cerca de ver cómo devoraban a uno de sus compañeros. Le entró el pánico, y saltó, pero no vio que Marlene había saltado un poco antes desde el otro lado del gigante. Al llegar a altura la nuca del titán, ella ya lo había cortado y se cruzaron en el aire. Vapor y sangre salieron de la herida justo cuando Levi volaba por encima de ella, y sintió al instante cómo los ojos le ardían. Gritó y trató de clavar la espada a ciegas en algún lado. No notó al titán soltar a Lucille y desplomarse, sólo un picor y dolor que le desorientó por completo. No veía nada y se le olvidó dónde estaba; su visión era roja y negra de dolor y terror.

Una vez, su madre le había contado la historia de un maestro y sacerdote de su pueblo que había creado un titán hecho de tierra. El titán cumplía todas las órdenes de su creador, que se las escribía en un papel y se las ponía en la boca. Todos los días lo revivía con la palabra _emet_ – ‘verdad’ en el cuello, y todas las noches lo hacía dormir borrándosela. Una noche se le olvidó, y el titán se descontroló y destruyó la ciudad del maestro. 

Una vez, Kenny le había contado que sólo había un titán cuerdo, y que todos los demás eran bestias sin mente ni humanidad. Que eran criaturas enormes, de ojos rojos y dientes afilados, de pesadilla, que no les sería difícil acabar con lo que quedaba de humanidad en muy poco tiempo, y que quien luchaba contra ellos estaba loco.

Una vez, Erwin le había contado lo que eran los titanes. Cinco años atrás el joven soldado los había descrito con pelos y señales, tanto el horror como la fascinación. Le había contado que eran mucho más poderosos que ellos, pero que podían ser derrotados. Le había contado que eran un misterio y que la clave era que los humanos tenían el verdadero poder contra eso: inteligencia, curiosidad, y algunos pocos, atrevimiento. Erwin no le había contado un cuento ni una historia para no dormir para que nunca pensara en alistarse, sino la realidad sin tapujos. La verdad y nada más. Fue aquello lo que le dio la curiosidad y el atrevimiento de los que había hablado.

Cayó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas dos semanas han sido algo un tanto agridulce; he recibido feedback muy agradecido pero el canon me ha está haciendo un poco difícil escribir algunas cosas estos últimos días. Como sea, espero no decepcionaros y aunque no sigáis leyendo el manga, sí mi historia, que terminaré hasta el final como tenía previsto. Le tengo mucho aprecio a esta parte del fandom y a los personajes como para dejar Pioneros a medias, y sigo teniendo mucha ilusión por continuar escribiendo y ver este proyecto acabado.  
> Mención especial a mis queridos Aria y Raz por ayudarme con los nombres del caballo de Erwin.


	19. Oniria y pólvora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante su recuperación, Levi intenta hacer las paces con otros y consigo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este iba a ser un capítulo corto pero se me ha ido de las manos el diálogo. (Mejor.)  
> Y como soy un poco masoca por Lo Que Ha Pasado En El Manga, hice una playlist triste. De nada. [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/zanderskyward/even-him)  
> Celebro las más de 50000 palabras escritas y que ya estoy llegando a la mitad de la historia, así que igual en la próxima actualización hago una playlist o sorteo un drabble o lo que se me ocurra. 
> 
> Ya os dejo con el capítulo. Mil gracias por leer, como siempre.

Negro.

No, no negro. Oscuridad. Estaba tumbado. Podía sentir sus dedos moverse, los de los pies y los de las manos. Podía notar su pecho subir y bajar con su propia respiración, cada vez más rápida. No estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para intentar oler o escuchar nada, porque lo único que notaba era algo que le impedía ver – algo sobre los ojos.

Le habían vendado los ojos.

Se incorporó como un resorte, llevando las manos a la tela para apartarla, cuando escuchó movimiento a su derecha. Alguien le agarró las muñecas y le bajó los brazos, sólo provocando que diera un respingo y se resistiera.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Dónde estoy!?

Siguió revolviéndose y buscando escapar como fuera hasta que le empujaron hacia atrás, tumbándole de nuevo, y le agarraron de los brazos esta vez para anclarle a la superficie donde estaba.

—Levi… ¡Levi! Tranquilízate, soy yo. Soy Erwin.

Hasta que no le llegaron esas palabras, no paró. Era Erwin quien le hablaba. Eran las manos de Erwin las que le mantenían inmóvil. Poco a poco fue percibiendo más cosas a su alrededor: la mullida cama sobre la que estaba tumbado, un dolor punzante de cabeza, el picor de sus ojos al haber intentado abrirlos, la respiración del otro encima de él.

—¿Dónde estoy? —consiguió preguntar entre respiraciones aceleradas.

—En la enfermería de la Legión. Volvimos ayer. No sigas gritando, es de noche —Una pausa—. Hey, ¿estás bien?

Erwin aflojó el agarre de sus brazos y en su lugar se los acarició para calmarle. Levi inspiró con lentitud y dejó escapar el aire despacio, regulando su respiración. Sus latidos también se iban ralentizando. Le dio rabia que el gesto del otro no le molestara lo más mínimo, sino que lo agradeciera. No tenía la vista para comprobar que estaba a salvo y en un sitio seguro, pero sí el tacto.

—Sí —Tragó saliva, incorporándose con mucha más lentitud que antes—. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Erwin dejó de tocarle una vez vio que se había calmado bastante más y se apartó, respetando su espacio.

—Cuando fuiste a por aquel titán, Marlene ya estaba volando hacia él. Os cruzasteis. Justo cuando ella cortó, tú llegaste a la nuca del titán y una cantidad considerable de vapor y sangre te salpicó en los ojos. Por suerte, Mike es rápido y llegó a tiempo para rescatarte.

—Ah —respondió con un revelador hilo de voz.

—No vas a tener ningún daño permanente —Erwin se apresuró a aclarar—. La doctora ha dicho que con suerte en unos días estarás recuperado. Cualquier sustancia de un titán se evapora y desaparece con rapidez.

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba aguantando, solo por esta vez. Le estaba siendo difícil contener todo lo que sentía y el despertar que había tenido no ayudaba. De un momento a otro, se puso en tensión otra vez.

—¿Qué hay… qué hay de Lucille y Conrad? ¿Dónde están?

Temió el posible silencio que vendría. Lo temió más que a nada.

—Están bien —Otra pausa. El tono de voz de Erwin cambió a uno más frío—. No por ti, pero volvieron sanos y salvos.

A Levi le bastaba con saber eso. Parte de su nudo en el estómago se deshizo, y aunque estaba a punto de pensar que no debía preocuparse o que no eran sus amigos, el tono paulatinamente más cortante del otro soldado le distrajo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando siendo así de imprudente, Levi? No sólo eso, sino que me informaron de que desobedeciste órdenes.

—No te pases conmigo ahora. Estoy herido, ¿no?

—Nada excusa tu imprudencia e irresponsabilidad como soldado. Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Erwin sonaba cada vez más enfadado y estaba poniendo a Levi de los nervios. No porque no le hubiera visto enfadado antes, ni mucho menos, sino porque se sentía vulnerable sin ver absolutamente nada. Sabía que no iba a hacerle daño, pero no tener la posibilidad de defenderse disparaba su malestar de todos modos.

—Mis amigos estaban en peligro —objetó.

—¿Y no aprendiste nada de la última vez? Además de que no debiste tomar ese riesgo, no era tu objetivo ni tu deber. Te dejaste llevar sin pensarlo dos veces, sin pensar que tus acciones desencadenan consecuencias. Ellos tenían a su escuadrón para salvarles, y tú el tuyo.

La voz de Erwin se agravó al decir aquello último. A Levi le golpeó un sentimiento de angustia, a pesar de que le estaba costando poder concentrarse con un sentido menos y sobre todo comprender lo que el otro le decía sin ver su expresión. Era como si tuviera una serpiente en la pierna y estuviera paralizado esperando ver si le mordía o no. Esta vez fue él quien alargó el silencio, hasta convertirlo en un suspiro siniestro propio de la culpabilidad.

—¿Dónde están ellos? ¿Flagon y el resto?

Erwin no contestó enseguida. En su lugar, Levi oyó cómo caminaba hacia un lado de la habitación y cerraba la ventana para no dejar pasar más viento nocturno. De todos modos le recorrió un escalofrío.

—Un titán les sorprendió justo en ese momento.

La serpiente le mordió.

—Sé que es culpa mía por haberte enviado a la misión sabiendo que no estabas preparado —Erwin continuó hablando, serio—. Pero esperaba más de ti en este aspecto también, Levi.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró enseguida. Sentía por un momento que se estaba ahogando y el no ver no ayudaba a minimizar su agobio. Inspiró hondo y agarró las sábanas de la cama, cerrando los puños. Erwin hablaba como si hubiera sido un error trivial y no se refiriera a vidas.

—Hay… —Trató de mantener un tono neutral e inexpresivo—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—No. Como has salido herido, no se te asignará ningún castigo ni trabajo extra.

Levi asintió, callado. Aquella pausa fue mucho más larga y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Erwin, cuál era su expresión, o si le estaría mirando siquiera. No llevaba ni quince minutos despierto y su estado ya le estaba frustrando. Erwin por fin siguió hablando, aunque su tono ya había vuelto a uno más neutral también y tan solo quedaban atisbos de enfado.

—A pesar de este incidente, sin embargo… El número de titanes que abatiste es excepcional, y te he de felicitar de parte del Comandante Shadis, de la Legión y de mí personalmente. Ahora tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, pero trataré de visitarte a menudo. Llamaré a una enfermera para que te vigile ahora mismo. Cuando te sientas mejor tendremos una larga conversación sobre lo ocurrido ayer. Intenta descansar.

Asintió de nuevo, apenas un leve movimiento de cabeza. Oyó pasos que se alejaban, la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, y supo que se había quedado a solas. Con menos cuidado del que debía, se dejó caer hacia atrás y se tumbó de nuevo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Una y otra vez se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan, tan estúpido. Flagon y el resto de su escuadrón no le importaban, incluso entre ellos estaban tres soldados que le habían golpeado e insultado en más de una ocasión, pero ser culpable de sus muertes era una cosa bien distinta. No le resultaba indiferente ni sin importancia. Si hubiera obedecido a su líder de escuadrón y hubiera mantenido la formación, entonces ellos no se habrían distraído y habrían visto al titán. Incluso él podría haberlo matado. Al fin y al cabo, Marlene era quien había salvado a Lucille y Conrad y él mientras tan solo había sido una molestia para ambos escuadrones.

No pudo evitar rememorar aquella fatídica noche en la que perdió a sus dos únicos amigos. Había tomado una mala decisión y ellos la habían pagado. Exactamente como su escuadrón. Aquella vez, Erwin le salvó de su impulso, y ahora había sido Mike.

Arrepentimiento no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describir lo que sentía.

 

Dio gracias a su leve contusión, ya que pudo dormir gracias a ella. Si no, se habría quedado toda la noche ahogándose en la culpa. Al día siguiente fueron a verle Marlene, Conrad y Lucille. Al escuchar tantos pasos se sobresaltó en un primer momento, aunque nadie le tuvo en cuenta que de repente estuviera asustadizo con lo que había pasado y por tener temporalmente un sentido menos. Los otros se agudizaban, especialmente el oído, pero eso no quitaba que se encontrara desorientado la mayor parte del tiempo por no haberse acostumbrado. Y esperaba que no pasara suficiente tiempo recuperándose como para hacerlo.

—No te alteres, abuelita, somos nosotros —dijo Marlene.

—¿Eso debería tranquilizarme?

Además de las confianzas que se tomaba con él alguien con quien no había hablado hasta ese momento, le sorprendió una mano grande revolviéndole el pelo muy a su pesar.

—Conrad… —avisó, amenazador.

—Lo siento, es la primera y última vez que te voy a pillar desprevenido y tengo que aprovechar.

—Quítame las manos de encima, nunca te las lavas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —intervino Marlene de nuevo.

—Mejor que ayer, eso seguro —Levi se removió un poco en el sitio, incómodo al sentir que todos le miraban pero él no podía hacer lo mismo—. ¿Y… vosotros?

—Sólo algunos moratones, nada grave. Al menos distrajiste al titán antes de que te pateara el culo —Podía escuchar hasta la sonrisa burlona de Conrad.

—¿Puedo usarte de cebo a partir de ahora?

—Callaos.

Ellos dos rieron y bromearon por lo bajo, pero Lucille seguía sin decir palabra. Solamente sabía que estaba allí por los tres pares de pasos que había oído y la tensión en el ambiente. Decidió seguir hablando.

—¿Ha dicho algo Shadis?

Conrad fue el primero en responder, entusiasta.

—Que eres un grano en el culo y hablará contigo, pero creo que se ha tenido que tragar sus palabras cuando le dijo a Erwin que eras una mala idea. ¿Cuántos titanes te has cargado, tío?

—No me acordaría ahora aunque hubiera llevado la cuenta.

Por fin su amigo pareció notar que algo no iba bien. No escuchó nada durante un momento de tenso silencio entre todos.

—Bueno… nosotros dos ya nos vamos. Descansa, Lev. Te esperamos en el comedor.

A Levi le confundió eso último antes de comprender que no iba por él. Marlene y Conrad salieron de la habitación mientras charlaban, y Lucille seguía sin decir nada.

—Si tienes que gritarme o insultarme, hazlo ya —dijo él cuando se cansó de esperar a que hiciera algo.

La oyó bufar.

—Eres un gilipollas, ¿sabías?

—Habló.

—¿No has dicho que podía insultarte?

—No he dicho que fuera a quedarme callado.

Los dos hicieron coincidir el silencio otra vez, pero Levi fue quien lo rompió antes. Tragó saliva como si fuera su orgullo; nunca había hecho lo que iba a hacer. Estar a punto de morir le había dado una perspectiva muy diferente a la de ver a sus amigos en su lugar.

—Fui un gilipollas —sentenció— esa noche en el tejado. Sabía que ambos estábamos asustados por la expedición y sólo te hice sentir mal porque yo me sentía mal.

Quizá lo dijo porque se libraba de mirar a los ojos a la persona capaz de sacar de su torbellino de pensamientos una especie de disculpa, aunque era a lo máximo que iba a llegar.

—¿Tan mal como para lanzarte sobre un titán y darte igual lo que te pase?

Levi vaciló unos momentos, pero al final no contestó.

—¿Sabes…? —Lucille siguió hablando, esta vez con voz insegura. Inspiró—. No me imagino lo que puede ser eso. Nunca he perdido a nadie tan importante; todos se han alejado de mí voluntariamente antes. Pero estoy aquí por lo mismo que tú, y es algo que no estás haciendo bien. Sé que la cruda realidad es que no tenemos ningún otro sitio a donde ir, que el Subsuelo nunca fue un hogar, pero no creo que todo sea eso. Estamos aquí para poder empezar de cero, para tener una segunda oportunidad… y para olvidar.

—No puedo olvidar —lo confesó con la derrota de muchas batallas en la voz.

 —¿Estás siquiera intentándolo?

Volvió a guardar silencio. Habían pasado apenas dos meses desde que se habían vuelto a ver después de años, pero Lucille ya le tenía calado.

—¿De qué sirve que te sientas culpable ahora por cosas que no puedes cambiar, Levi? Aprende de una vez que no eres sólo tú el que se arriesga, sino que pones en riesgo al resto también. Te quejas, pero si no fuera por Erwin, ahora mismo seguirías conformándote con gobernar un trozo del Subsuelo.

Una chispa de rabia saltó dentro de sí, pero no llegó a prender fuego. Le enfadaba, pero más le pesaba que todo lo que decía fuera la pura verdad. Ahora lo veía claro. Ahora que había visto el cielo azul allá afuera y respirado el único aire salvaje y libre, ni sus horizontes ni su comportamiento podían ser inmóviles. Simplemente no podía conformarse con sobrevivir, aunque aún tuviera que buscar exactamente por qué quería vivir. Necesitaba algo mejor que una redención o que pensar que sus amigos muertos le hubieran querido vivo.

Escuchó pasos alejándose; Lucille estaba saliendo de la habitación.

—Si quieres de verdad empezar de cero, empieza cambiando tu actitud —dijo mientras abría la puerta.

—Tienes razón.

—¿…Cómo?

—Tienes razón —Levi repitió, resignado y determinado, y lamentando una vez más no poder verla mientras daba sus primeros pasos de sinceridad.

 

De nuevo, silencio. De nuevo, oscuridad.

Pronto se sucedieron los ruidos extraños, las manos tocando su cuerpo, el terrible quemazón en la base de su cuello. Risas graves que poco a poco se convertían en rugidos. Tenía las manos y los pies atados con serpientes, y cuando miró arriba una bandada de buitres le acechaba. A su lado, huellas que se alejaban y que terminaban con un sombrero oscuro en el suelo, y a su otro lado un lago de agua negra. Borboteaba. Empezaron a salir de ella esqueletos alados y caballos mutilados, andando lento, muy lento, como si nunca fueran a llegar hasta él, pero sabía que lo hacían. Atrapado, se revolvió una y otra vez sin éxito para alejarse de ellos. Le habían rodeado. Oyó pasos. El suelo vibró con terremotos y se empapó de grietas por las que cayeron los muertos y el agua negra. Un titán sin ojos apareció sobre él, tapándole por completo el cielo azul y el Sol.

—¡No!

Seguía sin ver nada, pero esta vez percibía su cuerpo perfectamente. Tenía la mano izquierda levantada, como si intentara agarrar algo, aunque sentía que solo necesitaba aire por lo mucho que le quemaba el pecho. La garganta también. Pronto se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que el primer día que despertó, solo que por diferentes razones. También Erwin le hablaba, aunque hasta unos cuantos segundos después no escuchó lo que le decía.

—Levi, respira despacio… Estás temblando.

Giró en la cama y se hizo un ovillo. No tenía claro qué sentía excepto un terror atroz.

—Voy a sentarme a tu lado, ¿vale? —Erwin avisó, dándole el suficiente tiempo como para negarse.

Él solo asintió vagamente, algo ido. Escuchó cómo el otro se movía y notó el peso en la cama. Notó las rodillas ajenas haciendo contacto con sus brazos, y notó una de sus manos acariciándole un brazo y la espalda con la más pura intención de dar consuelo. Como una tenue llama en su piel fría. Levi hundió medio rostro en el colchón e inspiró, agarrando la pierna de Erwin por algún tipo de anclaje a la realidad que no fuera solo recibido y estuviera _vivo_. Ya había tenido suficiente muerte por esa noche. No poder ver solo le provocaba más angustia y ansiedad.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —preguntó con voz floja cuando por fin pudo hablar, claramente sin la intención de echarle.

—Las noches siguientes a la primera expedición son las peores.

Erwin tenía razón; había sido de las peores pesadillas que había tenido jamás. Pero aún así las demás no eran mejores. Se le escapó una pequeña risa ahogada y amarga.

—No me has visto el resto de noches —replicó; en ese momento no podía importarle menos su intimidad y lo que el otro pensara de él.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Erwin dejó de mover su mano. Luego continuó más despacio, todavía intentando tranquilizarle del todo. Su voz sonó más triste y suave de lo que esperaba.

—Lo siento. ¿Siempre tienes malos sueños?

—Crecí en el infierno. Por supuesto que tengo pesadillas. Por supuesto que siempre estoy asustado.

Volvió a intentar calmarse otra vez durante el nuevo silencio de Erwin, que esa vez seguía a su lado sin moverse.

—Siento la pregunta —contestó al fin su superior—. Lo recuerdo. Pero nunca me contaste qué te atormentaba.

—Nunca ha sido una sola cosa la que me atormenta. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy acostumbrado —Levi murmuró.

Ya había conseguido normalizar su respiración, por lo que se incorporó en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero para respirar mejor. Así le era más fácil. Seguían asaltándole imágenes de aquel horrible sueño y sin poder ver otra cosa para combatirlas continuaba con los nervios a flor de piel, pero no podía hacer nada más para distraerse. Entonces volvió a oír a Erwin hablar, con un tono bastante calmado que agradeció.

—Traeré algo de beber, puesto que tampoco consigo pegar ojo esta noche. ¿Te parece que charlemos?

Levi aceptó con algo de duda la propuesta; no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y no sabía si acaso Erwin tampoco o querría distraerle de la pesadilla. Cuando el otro se apartó y salió de la habitación, Levi notó un suave cosquilleo en el brazo y la espalda. No podía decir que no le había ayudado a calmarse, y además era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que deseaba contacto físico con otra persona. Ahora que no estaba distraído por su vista, ahora que no podía estar siempre vigilante, había olvidado lo simplemente cálido y tranquilizador que podía ser un pequeño gesto en el momento adecuado.

—¿Qué es?

—Té negro. Pensé que te gustaría.

Levi le dio un sorbo a la taza que Erwin le había puesto en las manos. Hizo un sonido de aprobación por el buen sabor, y esperó a que el otro le lanzara una pregunta. Aunque querría posponerlas eternamente, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y ambos lo sabían.

—¿Qué piensas exactamente ahora que has visto lo que hay ahí fuera, Levi?

El tono de la pregunta era lento y delicado, se fijó. Era el tono con el que hablaba de cosas que tanto herían como alegraban, como la nostalgia, pero que eran demasiado importantes como para quedarse en anécdota.

—Creo… Creo que empiezo a entender lo que querías decir. Nunca me habría imaginado algo así. Quizá soy un lunático por esto, pero quiero salir otra vez. Pero no sé si merece la pena todas esas muertes. He visto muchas ya, más de las que puedo contar, crecí con ellas… Incluso yo mismo he matado a gente por menos de lo que me hacían esos brutos de mi escuadrón. Y aún así…

—Te sientes culpable. Por todos y cada uno de ellos.

Levi se encogió.

—Sabes que tienes fuerza y te sientes responsable por ella —Erwin continuó—, quieres usarla para algo bueno. Algo mejor. Todo el cuartel está impresionado con el número de titanes que mataste. Provocar muertes innecesarias seguramente era uno de tus mayores temores. Crees en esto, Levi – puede que sólo hayas empezado a verlo ahora, pero ya has presenciado el mismo paisaje del que te hablé. Sé que no puedes verlo y no creer en lo que yo creo.

—¿Qué es en lo que crees exactamente?

—Que hay algo mejor que este mundo entre muros, y que solamente hemos visto una parte muy pequeña.

Por la sensación extraña en su pecho, como un ligero impulso de energía, supo enseguida que le había convencido. Que después de ver lo que él había visto, y después de escuchar sus palabras sobre ello, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera creer en ese sueño por idílico que fuera. Erwin le resultaba misterioso, poseedor de un magnetismo desconocido que le hacía escucharle. Era sutil en sus formas y rebosaba lógica en cada una de sus palabras, al contrario que Shadis, que siendo el comandante no era capaz ni de convencer ni de dar un discurso de ánimo antes de partir.

Tras un rato de silencio, Levi se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Cómo lidias con ello, cuando cometes un error como el que cometí?

—No puedes lidiar con ello —Levi tragó saliva, pero Erwin afortunadamente siguió hablando—. Las muertes son inevitables, pero nosotros no somos asesinos ahí fuera. ¿Mataste tú a tu escuadrón? No; fueron los titanes. Decidiste salvar a tus amigos sin saber que tu escuadrón estaba en peligro, y aunque fue Marlene quien acabó con el titán, tú lo distrajiste. Quizá si no lo hubieras hecho, también estarías muerto ahora. O quizá tus amigos. O a lo mejor nadie. Pero eso no lo sabes antes de elegir, así que solo puedes intentar hacer lo que creas mejor.

Erwin suspiró entonces. Por primera vez en todo aquel rato, Levi se dio cuenta de lo cansado que sonaba.

—Estoy seguro de que tú mismo estás castigándote por ello en parte, pero también debo recordarte que es tu obligación seguir las órdenes de tus superiores. Eres bueno, pero la experiencia es tan importante como la habilidad. Así que no te centres en la culpa. No te lleva a ningún lado más que a arrepentirte constantemente, y hay cosas más importantes. Mientras pienses en ella, no te darás cuenta de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

_«Los titanes no sólo están fuera de los muros.»_

—¿…Qué es lo que pasa a mi alrededor?

Volvió a escuchar un suspiro, y se preguntó una vez más si de verdad Erwin estaba dejando ver sus emociones frente a él.

—Puede que esté ciego —siguió antes de que el otro pudiera contestar—, pero creo que deberías aplicarte alguno de tus consejos.

—Eres mucho más avispado de lo que crees, Levi —Erwin contestó tras un silencio de clara sorpresa—. Pero aún tienes la cabeza en el arrepentimiento y tu herida. Estoy seguro de que cuando te recuperes por completo te darás cuenta de lo que ocurre aquí. Mientras tanto, no bajes la guardia.

—Ni contigo, supongo.

—Eso depende de cuánto estés empezando a confiar en mí.


	20. Silencios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «—¿Podré contar yo contigo, cuando llegue el momento?
> 
> Erwin sonrió.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya estamos en la mitaaad! Prometí hacer algo para celebrarlo, pero como mi internet no me descarga apenas nada de momento no puedo hacer un mix en 8tracks como pensaba. Así que he hecho una lista de reproducción en youtube (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5AHiR8ytEJiFT9Mjlyys_llDJHEARtyO) que es lo que escucho mientras escribo para ambientarme; es un poco como la banda sonora del fic. También he hecho una especie de aesthetic publicitario (?) que acabo de subir a tumblr por si queréis verlo (http://zanderskyward.tumblr.com/post/149949562670/httparchiveofourownorgworks6116862chapters1) y se puede usar como fondo de móvil etc. Estoy pensando también en hacer fichas de personaje, aunque debería centrarme de una vez en la traducción a inglés.  
> Cuando 8tracks me deje hacer la playlist lo pondré en las notas del próximo capítulo. Y ahora os dejo con ello y tal. Como siempre, cualquier pregunta, comentario o paranoia lo podéis dejar también en el ask de mi tumblr, estaré encantado de responder.

No tenía claro cuántos días habían pasado hasta que la doctora le dijo que ya podían retirarle el vendaje. Seguramente una semana, pero se le había hecho tan larga como un mes. En ese tiempo le habían cambiado las vendas un par de veces para vigilar el proceso, aunque sólo había visto figuras borrosas, y una enfermera le había ayudado a caminar por la habitación cada pocas horas para no estar todo el día en cama. No estaba seguro de que el trato en una enfermería militar fuera tan atento, con todos los heridos graves que traían de la expedición, y sospechó que Erwin habría tenido algo que ver. Los últimos días estaba teniendo un comportamiento mucho más cercano, se quedaba con él por las noches y charlaba de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Levi se preguntaba qué querría exactamente mientras no podía evitar escucharle y admirar lo mucho que parecía saber de absolutamente todo. Sin poder verle, estaba totalmente concentrado en sus palabras y su forma de hablar, notando las pausas, adivinando sus gestos y su estado de ánimo por el tono que empleaba. Sabía leer muy bien a la gente de un simple vistazo, era algo que había aprendido por necesidad en el Subsuelo, pero Erwin había roto todos sus esquemas y clasificaciones. Un hombre frío y calculador no era capaz de fingir sólo con la voz el dolor de la muerte de sus subordinados, ni aquella determinación al hablar de sus objetivos. Después de eso su perspectiva había cambiado completamente. Al principio del todo creía que lo que intentaba el líder de escuadrón al acercarse a él era que le proporcionase información, pero apenas le había preguntado sobre nada personal desde sus primeras conversaciones.

Como estaba dándole muchas vueltas a todo lo que había pasado esos días, agradeció escuchar pasos. Su oído se había agudizado y había conseguido aumentar su nivel de atención percibiendo movimiento para no sentirse tan vulnerable como un bebé, pero lo que no se esperó fue que Hanji corriera hacia él a toda velocidad para abrazarle mientras se reía a su costa.

—¡Joder, Hanji, que estoy ciego! ¿Quieres matarme del susto?

—Si te mueres por un susto sería una auténtica decepción. Deberías entrenar tus reflejos.

—¡Ya lo hago!

—Bueno, pues eres un manco.

Levi escupió un amasijo de insultos y trató de agarrarla cuando se despegó de él, pero ella se limitó a ponerle una mano en la cabeza y mantenerle a la distancia de su brazo. Cómo odiaba a la gente alta.

De pronto oyó una risa proveniente de la puerta que le dejó quieto en el sitio. Fue suave y sincera y le produjo un sentimiento cálido que no supo ni qué era, aunque en cuanto la consiguió identificar se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Hanji, vamos, déjalo en paz. ¿Qué hablamos sobre meterte con los nuevos? —La voz de Erwin les interrumpió, aún con una ligera risita disimulada.

—¡Y ya no lo hago! Sólo con Levi. Se lo busca por ser un gruñón.

—Calláos los dos y quitadme el vendaje de una vez —intervino él en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—¿Ves, Erwin, ves?

Trató de ignorar lo que acababa de ocurrirle, esperando que ninguno hubiera notado mucho su reacción, y se centró en el momento que había estado esperando toda esa semana. Percibió cómo un lado de la cama se hundía bajo el peso de Erwin y luego sus manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza desatándole el nudo. Le asaltó un escalofrío cuando rozó su zona rapada, pero no reaccionó hasta que fue sintiendo cómo desenrollaba las vendas, que acabaron cayendo sueltas en su cuello.

—Muy bien… —murmuró Hanji—. Empieza a abrir los ojos poco a poco y parpadea mientras lo haces.

Hizo caso al pie de la letra. Al principio sólo veía mucha luz y manchas de colores, hasta que su vista emborronada se fue acostumbrando y dando forma a lo que tenía delante. Lo primero que vio con bastante claridad fueron los ojos de Erwin, el cual le miraba de cerca para inspeccionar los suyos y llamar a la doctora si había algo raro en ellos. Se quedó de nuevo muy quieto, sin respirar siquiera, y tragó saliva sin poder apartar la vista mientras sentía tanto que iba a toda velocidad como que el tiempo se había detenido. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Levi? —A su derecha, Hanji le llamó la atención.

Rápidamente cerró los ojos, tanto por sentirlos un poco irritados como por no querer ver la reacción de Erwin. Estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

—Sí —Se llevó una mano sobre las cejas a modo de visera—. Pero hay demasiada luz, ¿no puedes cerrar las cortinas?

Oyó pasos y enseguida la intensa luz blanca que notaba tras los párpados disminuyó considerablemente. De nuevo pudo abrir los ojos con cuidado y vio a Erwin con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Al no saber si le había pillado o no, sintió que se le atascaba un poco el aire en la garganta. Otra vez.

—Parece que estás perfectamente —dijo mientras se levantaba con lentitud, como si le costara—. Hanji, ocúpate de ayudarle el resto del día y busca a la doctora dentro de un rato para asegurar que todo va bien. Estaré en mi despacho si me necesitáis.

—Oído cocina, haré de niñera.

—Dios, mátame —murmuró Levi.

 

Había echado terriblemente de menos hacerlo todo por su cuenta. Un par de días después ya estaba caminando solo hacia el comedor sin llevar al lado a Hanji, que no se había despegado de él hasta saber que su vista se había recuperado por completo y no se topaba con los muebles. Desde que Erwin parecía haberle asignado como su guardiana, no tenía un respiro sin que le diera una charla por cualquier cosa que hiciera mal. Como si ella pudiera hablar.

Se sentó en una mesa semivacía, en el extremo más alejado de los otros soldados, y miró a su alrededor con disimulo. Todavía sentía algo raro y nuevo el hecho de poder ver otra vez, era algo liberador, aunque todo su malestar no había desaparecido por ese alivio. Puede que su mayor preocupación sí hubiera desaparecido, pero aún le quedaban muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pocos minutos después de empezar a comer se le unió Lucille, que venía con el pelo empapado de la ducha. Sabía que también prefería lavarse a solas, aunque fuera por razones diferentes. Técnicamente ya no estaban peleados, pero aún así comieron en un cordial silencio para dar tiempo a que el conflicto entre ellos se enfriara. La observó de reojo. Parecía molesta, aunque no por él. Si fuera por él ya le estaría clavando una mirada asesina. Sólo estaba callada y parecía algo afligida, pero Levi no tuvo el valor de preguntarle qué ocurría después de haber echado por tierra sus sentimientos de la manera en que lo hizo. No sabría ayudarla.

Cuando terminaron, se despidió de ella con un gesto y se armó de lo que pudo de humildad antes de dirigirse a la mesa que coronaba el final de la sala: la de oficiales. Shadis, Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Nanaba, Marlene, Conrad y la sucesora de Flagon, una chica pelirroja muy joven que sólo conocía de vista. Los únicos que no eran líderes de escuadrón en aquella mesa eran Mike y Nanaba, pero pertenecían a los de Erwin y Hanji respectivamente y los cuatro eran amigos.

Al verlo acercarse, algunos de ellos dejaron de hablar y se giraron con cierta sorpresa hasta que al final todos estaban pendientes de él. Ese no era su plan original pero no se echó atrás.

—Mike —Esperó a que el aludido también se girara en la silla. Aquello no se le daba nada bien—. Gracias por… salvarme la vida ahí fuera.

Odiaba deber favores, así que esperaba que le ordenara algo pronto y estuvieran en paz. Como se obligó a no bajar la vista, creyendo que así sólo caería aún más bajo que agradeciendo la ayuda de otro soldado delante de todos sus superiores por orden de Erwin, vio que Mike se limitaba a alzar una ceja y torcer un poco el bigote. El maldito estaba riéndose de él.

—Mierda —Nanaba dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño y sacó del bolsillo unas cuantas monedas que repartió de mala gana entre Marlene y Hanji—. Me has fallado, enano. Aunque debo admitir que es una sorpresa escuchar un ‘gracias’ en tu vocabulario.

—Ha sido como ver un cometa pasar —añadió Hanji mientras contaba sus monedas.

—¿En serio habéis apostado? —Erwin terminó preguntando con más que visible diversión en la voz.

Levi estaba demasiado estupefacto como para reaccionar con enfado. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Shadis se dirigió directamente a él. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pues antes no había considerado de buen juicio la decisión de Erwin de reclutarle y se había dedicado a ignorar todo lo que podía su presencia.

—Soldado, vaya a mi despacho a las ocho en punto esta noche. No quiero que se retrase, ¿me oye? Hablaremos de su papel en la pasada expedición y de su nuevo escuadrón.

Mientras decía las últimas palabras, el comandante miró a la chica nueva. Levi frunció el ceño, bastante humillado.

—¿Ella es mi nueva _jefa_? ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

—Habló el crío —murmuró Nanaba.

—Petra ha demostrado ser una excelente soldado y líder a pesar de su corta edad —El tono cabreado de Shadis hizo su aparición—, algo que usted no será nunca, así que trátela con respeto.

Petra le echó una mirada de evidente superioridad que sólo le hizo aumentar su indignación. Era muy bajita aún sentada y de rostro angelical a pesar de su mueca socarrona. No podía tener más de dieciséis.

—Pero si ni siquiera…

—Calla y asiente, Levi. Estás hablando con tus superiores —La voz de Erwin sonó más firme que nunca y su mirada no era menos.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de soltarle un improperio, pero se detuvo a tiempo apretando los dientes con cierta rabia. Entonces tragó saliva, inspiró hondo y bajó la vista, obedeciendo con un gesto de descontento y resignación. Nanaba alzó las cejas, a punto de soltarle otra pulla, pero Mike intervino.

—Ven conmigo. Te enseñaré algo.

Se levantó de la mesa y echó a caminar hacia la salida, esperando que Levi le siguiera. Él miró hacia atrás una última vez, a Erwin, que asintió como si supiera lo que le estaba preguntando exactamente. Entonces se giró y siguió al otro soldado. Si Erwin decía que podía fiarse de Mike, al menos le creería en eso. Una parte de sí sólo quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Dio dos pasos cuando se giró de nuevo, acordándose de algo. Llamó la atención de Conrad y, cuando la tuvo, señaló a Lucille en la mesa a lo lejos. Conrad asintió y Levi volvió a seguir a Mike.

Se pusieron los equipos de maniobras y luego su superior le llevó a la entrada del bosque. El día estaba nublado, lo que hacía un poco más difícil volar entre los árboles porque las sombras eran mucho más oscuras y no era tan difícil el chocarse con alguna rama si uno no estaba muy atento a lo que veía. Mike se mantuvo prácticamente callado todo el rato hasta llegar al lugar, y le costó mucho no preguntarle qué demonios iban a hacer allí solamente para librarse de un silencio que consideraba incómodo.

Cuando por fin habló le explicó a Levi que lo que quería era que entrenaran ambos a la vez, y por suerte, sus ojos ya estaban lo bastante recuperados como para soportar las ráfagas de aire que suponía eso. Aunque aceptó de buena gana, de todos modos se preguntó para qué querría Mike hacer el paripé de esa forma. No es que se llevaran especialmente bien después de todo. Pasaron un buen rato zigzagueando entre los árboles y surcando el cielo que anunciaba tormenta, pidiendo turnos y buscando formas de derribar a los titanes de cartón sin entorpecer el ritmo ni el camino del otro. A Levi le costó hacerlo, pues requería de paciencia, autocontrol y confianza en su compañero, pero Mike le fue aconsejando y haciendo de guía. Al final, acabó frustrado tanto consigo mismo como con el otro. Mike era demasiado lento para su gusto, mientras el mayor se quejaba de su poco cuidado recordándole lo que le había pasado en la última expedición. Cuando volvieron a tocar el suelo, Levi se encontró jadeando un tanto, al contrario que el otro.

—Gastas mucha energía y gas en giros innecesarios. En vez de rodear al titán de esa forma, espera a girar sólo cuando vayas a matarlo. Y tienes que estar también atento a lo que hago yo; no quieres otra colisión en el aire.

—Entendido, entendido, lo haré —Levi se quejó haciendo una floritura con la mano para que lo dejara ya.

—Eres muy bueno, Levi. Casi parece que hayas nacido para esto, ¿sabes? Pero yo soy mejor.

Soltó un gruñido, humillado, y alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido

—¿Me has traído aquí sólo para presumir de que te consideren mejor soldado o algo así?

—No —El alto soldado negó con la cabeza, con la voz siempre calmada a pesar de todo—. Lo he hecho porque creo que heredarás ese título pronto y quiero que estés preparado. Y para que, siendo los dos los más fuertes, aprendamos el uno del otro y luchemos juntos. Yo de tu técnica y tú de mi experiencia.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? No es como si a alguien le importara lo que hago.

—Tengo olfato para estas cosas —Mike contestó llevándose el índice a la punta de su tosca nariz—. Y por lo que veo, Erwin también si decidió traerte.

—Y una mierda. Además, ya lo has visto, no se me da bien trabajar en equipo.

El otro le echó una mirada de desaprobación, casi pidiéndole que reflexionara.

—Pensé que tras más de dos meses aquí lo habrías comprendido.

—¿El qué?

—Que no puedes ganar solo, por supuesto.

 

Poco antes de que la hora de la reunión con Shadis llegara, fue hasta allí sin prisa cuando terminó de cenar. En el comedor habían faltado Erwin y el comandante, que estaban reuniéndose, y la organización de la mesa había cambiado un poco permitiéndole a él también sentarse allí gracias a sus amigos. En ese momento, más que nunca, pudo ver que lo que Mike le había dicho horas antes tenía su parte de razón. Mientras miraba a Hanji y Petra, a Marlene, Lucille y Conrad, a Nanaba y al mismo Mike, su conversación resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía ganar solo y ahora, viéndoles a todos ellos relacionarse con mucha más confianza y charlando con toda la alegría que su tipo de vida podía ofrecer, se dio cuenta de que ellos tampoco. Y se sintió desconectado de todos, como si hubiera llegado tan tarde que ya no pudiera encajar con ninguna de sus piezas.

Antes de salir, volvió a dirigir la mirada al asiento vacío de Erwin, preguntándose si habría alguien que le estuviera ayudando a ganar a él.

El camino al despacho no era muy largo a pesar de tener que ir a otro edificio, ya que estaba en una planta baja, pero le sorprendió que los soldados que se fue encontrando no le miraran todos con gestos de asco o extrañeza. No quería darle la razón a Mike otra vez, pero era posible que de verdad su esfuerzo en la expedición le hubiera dado cierto respeto. Y eso que pensó que todo el mundo le rechazaría por tener la culpa de la muerte de todo su escuadrón. ¿Así lidiaban con las pérdidas allí? ¿Creyendo que eran inevitables?

Ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta del despacho cuando se quedó quieto. Shadis y Erwin estaban hablando, y desde esa distancia podía escuchar bastante de su conversación.

—Como hoy en la mesa —Estaba diciendo el comandante—. Sólo te hace caso a ti, Erwin. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Señor, con todo el respeto, solamente he sido amable con él. Ya no es un delincuente, sino mi subordinado directo. Porque esté obligado a estar aquí no deberíamos tratarle de forma distinta a los otros soldados.

—Es un impertinente y un criminal, te recuerdo.

—También era un crío sin oportunidades hasta hace poco. Si le preocupa que no pueda controlarle, le aseguro que no tiene por qué hacerlo.

No le sorprendía que estuvieran hablando de él, pero sí las palabras de Erwin. Le asaltó un sentimiento agridulce, un enfado irracional con fondo de agradecimiento, de cariño. Abrió la puerta. No quería una bronca extra por llegar tarde; bastante tenía con lo que fuera a decirle ahora. Sin embargo cuando entró el comandante tenía cara de, precisamente, echarle una bronca.

—¿Es que nadie le ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta?

Se encogió de hombros, bastante indiferente ante su irritación, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Erwin estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa con una expresión que no dejaba adivinar nada de la conversación anterior.

—Siéntese —ordenó Shadis.

Levi se sentó en la silla vacía frente a él y a su escritorio, con una postura que no indicaba tanto que estaba nervioso como que quería que la reprimenda acabara cuanto antes.

—Erwin ya me ha informado de que desobedeció las órdenes de su líder de escuadrón, pero quiero escuchar su excusa por mí mismo.

El comandante dejó de escribir durante un momento en el papel que tenía delante para mirarle por fin a la cara. Levi sentía que le estaba clavando dardos con la mirada, pero aun así se mantuvo estoico.

—Me dejé llevar por un impulso. Fue estúpido por mi parte —admitió con dificultad.

—Por supuesto que fue un estúpido. Si no fuera porque es bueno matando a esos monstruos, le mandaría de vuelta ahora mismo al agujero de donde salió.

Levi apretó su agarre en los brazos de la silla, encontrando no muy fácil callarse todo lo que pensaba del tipo.

—Como ya has dicho… —Erwin carraspeó entonces, obligándole a mirarle un segundo. Bufó y empezó de nuevo—. Como ya ha dicho, _señor_ , lo hablé con Erwin mientras me recuperaba. Sé que fue un error muy grave por mi parte.

—Pues que no se repita, ¿entendido?

—Sí —Volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el rubio, que le amenazaba con la mirada—, …señor.

—Y menos en otra expedición tan simple, donde no debería haber habido apenas pérdidas… —Shadis murmuró por lo bajo antes de volver a alzar la voz y la cabeza—. Estará suspendido de todas sus tareas una semana; se dedicará a ayudar a Smith en lo que le ordene.

Cuando asintió, el comandante les mandó retirarse y ambos se dieron la vuelta para salir del despacho. Sin embargo, Levi recordó algo y giró de nuevo, incómodo.

—Uhm… ¿puedo pedirle algo?

Shadis levantó la mirada, incrédulo.

—¿Quién crees que es para pedirme un favor, si puede saberse?

—Lo… siento —se forzó a decir—. No es para mí. Sólo quería saber si sería mucho pedir que cambiara a Lucille… ya sabe, Lucien… al barracón de las mujeres.

El comandante alzó una ceja, como si no supiera de qué le hablaba. Luego frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula, murmurando un «veré qué puedo hacer» y mandándoles fuera de nuevo.

—Ha sido muy noble lo que has hecho ahí dentro —comentó Erwin en cuanto salieron, impresionado.

—No ha sido nada de eso. Sospeché que ella no se atrevía, puedo entender por qué, y bueno, le debía un favor —Suspiró, alzando la vista mientras andaba—. Voy a ser aún más tu perrito faldero estos días, ¿contento?

—No puedo quejarme —Erwin sonrió, a lo que Levi rodó los ojos—. Acompáñame.

—¿Ya? ¿En serio?

—No es para trabajar. No del todo, al menos.

El rubio se destensó en cuanto llegaron a su propio despacho, mucho más familiarizado con el lugar. Y puede que con la compañía. Levi apuntó mentalmente que nunca le había visto tan cómodo en la presencia de nadie más, mientras que su reacción al entrar a la sala era otra bien distinta. Aquel escritorio y estanterías desordenados siempre conseguían ponerle de los nervios.

—Ya sé por dónde voy a empezar mañana… —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a la montaña de papeles en la mesa.

Erwin chasqueó los dedos en el espacio hacia el que estaba mirando y Levi levantó la vista, notando enseguida que se había desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa.

_¿De verdad está tan cómodo conmigo alrededor?_

—Céntrate, Levi. Te he dado días para pensar; ¿qué es lo que te ha parecido raro de esta misión?

Por fin aquella conversación que tanto esperaba. Sabía que cuando decía raro, quería decir sospechoso. El rubio estaba apoyado en la mesa de brazos cruzados, y Levi en el centro de la sala sintiéndose algo ridículo. Nunca había ido a la escuela, pero supuso que así debía sentirse un alumno cualquiera cuando su profesor le preguntaba algo difícil. Por supuesto, esto era más importante. No se trataba de una simple pregunta, sino de una prueba. De si era tan avispado y merecedor de confianza como Erwin necesitaba.

—El objetivo de la expedición era traer de vuelta material abandonado, y he oído que también barriles llenos de oro. No tiene ninguna lógica sacrificar soldados para recuperar equipamiento y dinero para los que quedan vivos. O Shadis tiene una ética muy dudosa, o es un cerdo corrupto, o le manipulan. Me inclino más por las dos últimas opciones.

Erwin asintió con ligero entusiasmo, suficiente para para mostrar su satisfacción pero no tanto como para animar el tema del que trataban.

—Caliente. El problema no es exactamente el Comandante.

—¿Los nobles?

—Chico listo.

—¿Qué demonios hace Shadis entonces? ¿Dejar que le chantajeen y luego lamentarse porque la gente nos odie por dejar morir a sus hijos?

El contrario se apartó del borde de la mesa y asintió otra vez, firme de nuevo. Parecía enteramente concentrado en hacer a Levi entender todas las piezas que ya había descubierto del puzle.

Erwin dejó pasar otro momento largo de silencio, como si estuviera tomando una decisión vital. Sus ojos destellaron a la luz de la lámpara.

—Probablemente no somos los únicos que se han dado cuenta de que hay cosas sospechosas, pero seremos los únicos que hagan algo al respecto —dijo lentamente—. No podemos meternos en un terreno así sin tener mucho cuidado de cada uno de nuestros pasos, Levi.

Entendió al instante que Erwin sabía que tenía asuntos pendientes en ese mismo terreno, aunque no supiera cuáles.

—Nadie ha hecho esto antes, o al menos no los ha recordado la Historia. Seguramente, y con suerte, costará años. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Levi sentía sus pulsaciones veloces en la sien, y terriblemente fuertes en el pecho.

—¿Podré contar yo contigo, cuando llegue el momento?

Erwin sonrió, aunque sus ojos, como siempre, fueron los más sinceros.

«Lo intentaré» decían, «pero te decepcionaré por el camino».

Guardando silencio mientras dirigía su atención a la ventana, el rubio suspiró, bajando los hombros. Levi vio en su silueta la forma de la resignación y algo más. Fuerza.

—Se avecina tormenta —contestó Erwin como si continuara una conversación muy, muy antigua.


	21. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre había odiado el invierno.

_Let's talk of graves, of worms, and epitaphs._

_For God's sake, let us sit upon the ground_

_And tell sad stories of the death of kings;_

_*_

_Hablemos de tumbas, de gusanos y epitafios,_

_Por el amor de Dios, sentémonos sobre esta tierra_

_A contar historias tristes de la muerte de otros reyes._

_—W. Shakespeare_

Después de aquella primera expedición, los meses parecían pasar más rápidos y los conocidos también, las caras nuevas desaparecían y eran reemplazados por otras por segunda vez ese año. No eran muchos los que llegaban, la mayoría jóvenes adultos solitarios que no conseguían ganarse la vida en la ciudad ni las afueras o que tenían que mantener a sus familias. Todos venían sin ningún tipo de ilusión ni meta pero los discursos de Erwin conseguían hacerse paso en la mentalidad de la mayoría de ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, los desesperados son los primeros en buscar algo mejor.

Acababan de volver de otra expedición, sin embargo, e incluso días después el ánimo seguía bajo y el ambiente melancólico y tenso. Las cosas no iban bien para la Legión, aunque Levi, por su parte, había conseguido cierto respeto de un buen número de los soldados gracias a su número de titanes abatidos. Buscando tomar el aire y no dejarse arrastrar por el penoso estado de sus compañeros, que vagaban por las instalaciones y sobre todo por el bar, salió afuera. Ahora que el invierno estaba en su recta final le gustaba pasar tiempo dando paseos y viendo los cambios que poco a poco iban apareciendo. Cómo las hojas volvían a crecer en los árboles, cómo aparecían las primeras flores del año, cómo incluso los caballos parecían más animados. En el Subsuelo no había nada notable a lo largo de los meses excepto porque esa época era especialmente fría, húmeda, y la comida escaseaba todavía más. Durante ese tiempo, un cuarto de los niños y enfermos de la ciudad subterránea caía como moscas.

Siempre había odiado el invierno.

—¡Hey, Lev!

Levantó la vista del suelo para encontrarse con que Conrad le llamaba desde cierta distancia, y que estaba con Hanji y Petra junto a una de las mesas con bancos de madera para reunirse al aire libre. Fue a su encuentro sin prisa y en cuanto llegó agradeció enormemente el ambiente distendido que había.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—Probar material nuevo —Hanji le respondió desde su asiento, enfrascada en una especie de plano.

—Y cotillear.

—¡Pero Petraaa!

—¿Qué? Yo he venido aquí para eso.

Hanji hizo un puchero, señalando con el lápiz que llevaba en la mano el plano, y Petra compuso una gran sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros sin aparente arrepentimiento. Había una pequeña caja de cartón a su lado en la mesa pero estaba cerrada.

Levi no podía decir que no le caía bien después de tantos meses y de haberla conocido mejor. Además, era la única que se interesaba en hacerle bromas pesadas a Hanji y proclamar venganza por sus chácharas interminables.

Riendo por lo bajo, Conrad se sentó en la mesa de lado frente a Hanji y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyando la barbilla en la mano.

—Vamos a poner verde a Lev.

—Estoy delante de ti.

—No te preocupes, Levi, no te criticamos a las espaldas —intervino Petra—. Es más divertido meterse contigo cara a cara.

—Serás saco de...

—Ah, ah —La pelirroja se mantuvo en el sitio cuando Levi avanzó un paso y negó con el índice delante de él—. Recuerda que soy tu superior. Y que puedo chivarme a Erwin.

Levi entrecerró los ojos y curvó los labios hacia abajo en una mueca de molestia. Entonces suspiró y levantó las manos

—Vale, vale, me rindo. No soportaré otra charla sobre buenos modales.

Petra se cruzó de brazos y sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa.

—Buen chico.

—Eres más joven que yo, Petra.

—Sólo un año.

—Y más baja.

—Una palabra más y te mando a los calabozos.

Levi volvió a levantar las manos, esta vez en silencio, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Petra, corre, dibújalo —dijo Conrad con asombro exagerado en la voz—. Está sonriendo.

—Uhhh... ¿tu querido amigo te ha regalado más té negro por matar a diez titanes el otro día? —Hanji apartó la vista de Petra para mirarle.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién va a ser? Erwin.

Se quedó sin saber qué decir, alzando las cejas. Entonces cambió de postura arrebujándose algo más en la capa de invierno del uniforme, incómodo.

—No somos _tan_ amigos... Pero sí que me ha regalado té —murmuró lo último.

—Venga ya, Levi. Últimamente habla más contigo que con Mike y yo, y nos conocemos desde hace años.

—Bueno, según Shadis era su proyecto o algo así, ¿no? —dijo Conrad, encogiéndose de hombros—. Delincuente rehabilitado, já.

Petra dejó escapar una risita, claramente divertida por lo contrariado que estaba Levi.

—No puedes negar que te portas mejor.

—Porque si me echan de aquí voy directo a la horca —refunfuñó él.

—Aunque fueses el peor soldado existente, Levi, no creo que ninguno dejáramos que te pasase eso.

Frunció el ceño levemente, pensando que no hablaba en serio. Al mirar a los otros dos, tanto Hanji como Conrad permanecieron callados esbozando una media sonrisa. A pesar de eso, una parte de sí seguía pensando que era una broma. No se había esperado algo como eso.

Conrad entonces se levantó del banco y le dio una fuerte palmada a Levi en la espalda, quien, saliendo de su reacción sorprendida de forma más bien embarazosa, a punto estuvo de gruñirle.

—Hanji tiene algo para ti, y ya puedes besarle los pies por ello —Dijo al fin rompiendo el momento—. ¿Verdad, Hanji?

—Me debes todos los favores del mundo —afirmó la aludida mientras destapaba la misteriosa caja sobre la mesa.

Hanji sacó un mango de espada de la caja de cartón y se lo pasó, dejándole inspeccionar el objeto para buscar diferencias entre ese y cualquier otro mango de espada. En cuanto se dio cuenta, lo cogió como normalmente haría dejando que las curvaturas y los dedos de sus manos se ajustaran a las muescas nuevas. Así que de eso eran los planos que estaba mirando. Al parecer, ayudar en sus experimentos y pruebas había tenido recompensa.

—Tan pronto como llegaron nuevos fondos pensé en hacerte una espada que no te hiciera daño si la cogías del revés. No puedes ir con vendas en la mano izquierda siempre.

—...Wow.

Invirtió unos minutos en agarrar el mango con diferente fuerza, moviendo el brazo y la muñeca en una imitación de cómo lo hacía con una espada a la hora de la verdad. Aún no podía creérselo y levantó la mirada hacia la inventora en cuanto comprobó que, efectivamente, no le molestaba lo más mínimo. Era algo simple, y quizá por eso le impresionó tanto. Porque era algo simple, un detalle en lo que Hanji había pensado y trabajado sólo por hacerle más cómodo coger la espada, sin que él le dijese nada.

Murmuró un agradecimiento en voz baja que todos escucharon, aunque no especificó para quién iba. Tenía una razón diferente para cada uno, pero a todos les debía las gracias.

 

Tras entretenerse con sus compañeros un rato más y no recibir respuesta a la pregunta de dónde estaba Lucille, decidió dejarles con sus cosas e ir a buscarla. Apenas la había visto desde que volvieron de la expedición y pensó que hablar con ella para comprobar si se encontraba bien no estaría de más.

Continuó con su paseo como antes, sin embargo, sin prisa. El aire empezaba a oler fresco, a lluvia, y a pesar de que la odiaba con todo su ser no podía decir que ese aviso no fuera agradable. Era uno de los muchos olores y tactos que había descubierto en la superficie, y es que hasta las plantas que crecían en los rincones tenían un tacto diferente. Aunque ahí arriba crecían sin control y salvajes, eran mucho más suaves. Aquel no era un mundo estático. Sintió pena al pensar que se acabaría acostumbrando a todo eso, incluso al cielo con el que tanto había soñado, y sin apenas darse cuenta llevó una mano a su collar, cerrando el puño alrededor del colmillo que Erwin le había regalado mucho tiempo atrás cuando todo eso sólo era el sueño de un niño huérfano y no una realidad.

Mike tenía razón.

Encontró a Lucille cerca de la orilla del río que atravesaba el bosque desde la montaña y acababa en un lago paralelo a la ciudad. Estaba sentada en la hierba con la vista en el agua, pudo observar, con una postura relajada. Algo se calmó también dentro de él.

—¿Estás de luto por alguien? —preguntó para asegurarse cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia y ella le hubiera oído llegar.

—No, por suerte. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

Lucille se rió de repente por lo bajo, aunque sonó más como un bufido amargo.

—En esto encontramos consuelo.

Levi apretó los labios, tenso de pronto. Sobrevivían a partir de pequeñas cosas, al fin y al cabo. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol más próximo, pensando que aquel lugar le habría gustado a Isabel. Aunque lo llevaba mejor, les echaba tanto de menos como el primer día.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola en vez de estar con el resto?

—Tomar una decisión —Lucille respondió tensa también, todavía mirando la corriente del río.

—¿Es una decisión difícil?

—Lo es para mí.

Guardó silencio y se quedó mirando de igual modo el río, fascinado por una parte mientras la otra dudaba si indagar o no en el asunto. Al final fue Lucille quien habló otra vez por encima de los sonidos de los pájaros, alterados por los primeros signos de mal tiempo. Tiempo que parecía detenido en aquel lugar aislado.

—Cuando me echaron de casa no creí que nadie pudiera volver a quererme, ¿sabes? Todavía pienso así. A pesar de que todos vosotros me habéis demostrado lo contrario. A veces... Hay veces en las que te considero un hermano mayor, Levi. Quizá el que debería haber tenido. Y otras pienso que no quieres ni mirarme a la cara, pero no puedo culparte por eso.

Lucille hablaba casi con naturalidad, como si explicara hechos y no emociones. Como si se hubiera resignado a eso, a pesar de haber llegado a tanto. A Levi le sorprendió una vez más que no ocultase ni su pasado, ni quién era, ni lo que le preocupaba. Sus circunstancias la habían convertido en una persona indecisa y solitaria, por lo que era fácil olvidar que en realidad no era ni mucho menos débil. No había que confundir su nerviosismo con timidez, ni sus infinitas dudas con cobardía.

—Te equivocas —Levi se vio obligado a responder.

Sintió una oleada de vergüenza, y agachó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella levantó la suya para mirarle. Se cruzó de brazos.

—No me das asco. No te considero inferior. Es sólo que eres valiente.

—… De acuerdo. Pero no seas condescendiente conmigo, ¿qué quieres decir en realidad?

—Que te tengo envidia.

Hasta el bosque parecía haberse callado.

—¿Significa eso que lo admites? —preguntó Lucille con un tono más suave, dejando un momento de silencio pasar por simple respeto. Ni siquiera hizo falta concretar a qué se refería.

—Lo tengo admitido desde hace mucho —contestó algo brusco, frustrado—. Pero sólo a mí mismo.

—No te estoy juzgando, Levi. No es el mismo miedo que a los titanes, pero sigue siendo miedo.

Asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Lucille tenía razón, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—Pero no pienses que eres el único, ¿sabes? Aquí todos somos raritos de una forma u otra, y nuestros amigos siempre me han tratado bien.

—No puedo correr el riesgo —Levi insistió con vacilación—. No es que sea delito, pero ya tenía la soga al cuello hace no tanto y no pretendo darles más razones para estirar de ella.

—Ya… Lo puedo entender, tranquilo. Pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros vaya a echártelo en cara ni se vaya a correr la voz.

Lucille le dirigió una medio sonrisa con los labios apretados, claramente empática hacia Levi por aquel tema. Luego volvió a seguir con la vista la corriente de agua y se encogió un poco en sí misma.

—La verdad es que... a pesar de estar rodeados de muerte, no cambiaría donde estoy ahora —dijo ella, levantándose sin prisa con otra ligera sonrisa amarga. Parecía que sólo hacía eso, levantarse como si jamás se hubiera caído—. Me siento parte de algo. Me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido el resto de mi vida, con oportunidades... No sé en lo que me convierte eso.

—En alguien que está pudiendo al fin vivir a veces y no sobrevivir siempre, supongo —Levi respondió sin ningún tono en particular en la voz. Sincero—. Conrad piensa lo mismo. Es lo que hay cuando no has tenido esa oportunidad nunca.

—¿Tú te sientes igual?

Se quedó callado, pensativo. Era inevitable no comparar el pasado con el presente.

—Más o menos. No puedo decir que no es el mejor sitio donde he estado. Todo sigue siendo una mierda, pero no tanto como antes —Se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño—. Al menos tenemos el estómago lleno.

Lucille asintió, murmurando un agradecimiento por dejar que conociera su punto de vista para sentirse mejor. Con un mutuo acuerdo silencioso pronto empezaron a caminar de vuelta a las instalaciones.

—¿Vas a decírselo? —preguntó Levi de repente, mirándola de reojo.

—¿Qué?

—A Conrad.

La chica se quedó un poco rígida, y luego puso una expresión de indignación y apretó el paso, que Levi le siguió con un suspiro.

—Pues no. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparnos, no hay tiempo para eso —Entonces fue ella quien le miró de reojo—. ¿Le vas a decir tú algo a él?

—¿A quién?

—Sabes perfectamente de quién hablo, Levi.

—…Por supuesto que no, te lo acabo de decir.

—Chitón entonces.

 

No habían pasado muchos días desde entonces hasta que Erwin le mandó llamar a su despacho. Ya hablaban de manera informal fuera de este, pero cuando se reunían era porque el tema no solía concernir a nadie más o porque el mayor quería contarle algunas de sus ideas. Aún sabiendo que se callaba muchas, era como si siempre estuviera pensando en algo nuevo, especialmente para reducir las pérdidas cada vez que salían de los muros. Y ahora que le conocía era fácil saber que lo hacía más por humanidad que por estrategia.

Cuando llegó al despacho, Erwin estaba a medio ponerse la camisa del uniforme, de pie en la sala. Ambos acababan de entrenar junto a los demás pero el rubio se había entretenido hablando con Mike. Levi desvió la mirada hacia una estantería, completamente tenso e incómodo pero disimulando como bien podía en una muestra de respeto a la privacidad ajena, aunque Erwin no parecía ni molesto ni pudoroso mientras abrochaba botones. La oficina estaba más ordenada que de costumbre, con sus estanterías a ambos lados de la pared y el ventanal del fondo que daba luz al enorme escritorio impecables por sus constantes limpiezas, y dicho escritorio tan sólo tenía unos pocos papeles encima junto a la tinta y la lámpara de aceite.

—Buenas noches, Levi. Te he hecho llamar para hablar del tema que ha estado ocupando nuestras conversaciones últimamente.

Levi volvió a mirarle cuando se hubo abotonado la camisa, excepto los tres últimos botones como siempre que se encontraban a solas y no tenía que mantener su compostura firme. Tenía el pelo mojado por la ducha y, a la luz de la lámpara de aceite, daba la impresión de ser todavía más dorado.

—Has conseguido hacerte un hueco de renombre en las bocas de la capital, al parecer —continuó Erwin mientras se arreglaba los puños de la camisa sin mucho interés—. Oficialmente has superado la popularidad de Mike con tan solo tres expediciones. ¿A qué viene esa cara?

—No me hace mucha ilusión ser famoso.

—Ya lo eras antes, ¿no? «El Cuervo del Subsuelo». Pero es lo que más nos interesa. Dentro de dos semanas habrá una gala para agradecer a la Legión las devoluciones de oro y presentarte a personalidades importantes.

—Podridas de dinero, querrás decir —opuso.

—Es lo mismo —Erwin le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza—. Estarán los comandantes de otras legiones, parte de la nobleza y algunos miembros del Culto de los Muros.

Levi apretó los labios, dudando. Preguntándose qué haría él en un sitio así. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de dar un paso en su olvidado objetivo, no lo veía tan claro. Era arriesgado y quería dejar todo eso atrás de una vez. No quería ser el nuevo espectáculo de esa gente.

Cruzándose de brazos, respondió con voz neutra:

—No.

Erwin, obviamente, se mosqueó y dio un par de pasos hacia él. No iba a conseguirlo tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo que no? Sabías que el momento iba a llegar, ya lo habíamos hablado. Tenías cuentas pendientes, ¿no es así? Bien, pues te ofrezco el lugar y momento adecuado para conseguir información a cambio de ser la imagen de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Pues ya no me interesa. Soy incapaz de estar tanto tiempo rodeado de cerdos, de todos modos.

—Levi…

—Paso.

Descruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta para irse, tan sólo encontrándose con que el otro se movió rápido para bloquearle la puerta. Levi le clavó una mirada de molestia.

—He dicho que te busques a otro, rubiales.

—Y yo he dicho que vas a venir —La voz de Erwin se había agravado. Enfado, como era lógico—. Ya lo sabías y todo el mundo espera que aparezcas. Me da igual que hayas decidido ahora que no tienes ningún asunto personal pendiente. Lo que sí tienes es un deber como soldado.

—No elegí ser soldado, así que déjame en paz. Que mate titanes es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Intentó apartarle del camino, pero de nuevo no se esperó que el mayor fuera a moverse tan bruscamente. En el momento en el que Levi le tocó el brazo, Erwin aprovechó su impulso para cogerle del cuello y pegarle a la pared con su propio cuerpo como él había hecho una vez meses atrás. No era el único que aprendía del otro. Levi bufó, a pesar de que el agarre ni siquiera le molestaba para respirar, pero a su espalda no le había gustado el empujón contra la pared.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se burló—. ¿Shadis te va a echar la bronca porque ni siquiera te hago caso a ti?

El otro no respondió ante la referencia a aquella conversación escuchada a escondidas, sino que siguió clavándole en el sitio con su intensa mirada de enfado.

—¿Por qué de pronto no quieres ir?

Levi no contestó, guardando silencio él ahora.

—Tienes muchos secretos, ¿no es así? —dijo Erwin de pronto, más lento, tocando la marca de su cuello con las puntas de los dedos—. Esta marca que intentas tapar con el pañuelo, mi collar que aún llevas siempre puesto, el objetivo que tenías al atacar aquel carruaje la noche que te capturamos… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he demostrado ser tu enemigo más allá de aquella vez?

Levi intentó zafarse de él pero Erwin se movió un poco, presionando más su cuerpo contra la pared hasta mantenerle quieto sólo con el propio. Sin embargo, su expresión se suavizó mientras le miraba.

—¿Qué necesitas para obedecerme por completo, Levi? —Su tono había bajado hasta convertirse en un grave susurro—. ¿Castigos? ¿Presión? ¿Confianza? ¿Debo demostrar que soy digno de ella? ¿Que puedo controlarte sin que vuelvas a caer?

Se pegó más a él todavía. Aquel conjunto de cosas tuvo un efecto que no deseaba, y que estaba seguro que su superior no pretendía. Inspiró, enrojeció y apartó el rostro con pánico. Estaban demasiado cerca y sabía que el otro lo notaba. De pronto el miedo y la vergüenza le invadieron y esperó una paliza, insultos, un pase a los calabozos de por vida o la expulsión directa.

Lo que no esperó fue que Erwin terminara de presionar una rodilla entre sus piernas y le besara.

El cuerpo se le quedó tan paralizado como sus pensamientos. No conseguía reaccionar más allá de la sorpresa, a pesar de que sus propios labios se movieron solos a través de ella y empezó a sentir de golpe un calor insoportable en el pecho que le apretaba el corazón, el cual llevaba tan desbocado que hasta le dolía. Sentía tanto que iba a fundirse como que había caído en el agua y no podía salir.

Entonces Erwin se separó en busca de aire, pero el momento no se rompió a pesar de que a Levi le costaba incluso respirar. Ahora lo podía ver claro en su mirada, y en todas las miradas pasadas que había ignorado por culpa de sus incesables dudas. El rubio cogió una de sus manos, que aún temblaban levemente pegadas a la pared, con la que tenía libre, y la separó de esta sin dejar de clavarle sus ojos más azules que nunca a pesar de la escasa luz. Luego apartó la mano de su cuello y la subió hasta su mejilla. La habitación no existía, ni el sonido lejano de conversaciones, ni la legión, ni los muros, ni los miles de monstruos dentro y fuera de ellos.

—Aún tienes los ojos vendados, Levi —susurró.

Y Levi le besó como respuesta, dándole la razón. Era torpe y era desesperado y era sincero, pero fue el tercero en el que se encontraron a la vez.

La venda cayó al suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bendita paciencia la vuestra y tremendas mis ganas de llegar a esta parte.  
> Para cualquier cosilla, http://zanderskyward.tumblr.com/ask


	22. Nunca más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por orden de Erwin y Shadis, Levi les acompaña en lo que es su primera gala con el objetivo de encontrar más financiación para la Legión de Reconocimientos. En medio de una larga noche, algunos de sus fantasmas del pasado hacen aparición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez veo subir el número de personas que seguís esto y no puedo agradecéroslo más. Mi ánimo no ha sido el mejor estos días, pero espero que no interfiera con las actualizaciones ni con la calidad de los capítulos en sí. Este es bastaaante largo, 5k palabras, y espero que os molen las tramas políticas porque ya empieza un poco de eso.   
> PD: empezaré a subir la versión traducida al inglés la semana que viene, así que estoy bastante nervioso por la acogida (o no) que tendrá. Deseadme suerte, los fandoms de habla inglesa son bastante caóticos últimamente.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Tras más de un día de viaje teniendo incluso que hacer noche en un hotel, cruzando Trost y parando en Hermina, más al norte, para descansar hasta llegar al distrito de Stohess  en Sina al día siguiente, cualquiera podría estar irritable. Levi había esperado ya su propia reacción, que le asqueara aquel sitio en cuanto pusiera un pie en él, pero nunca había pensado que tanto.

La mansión era enorme, mucho más grande que cualquier edificio en el que hubiera estado, y sólo el salón de baile principal iba de extremo a extremo de la casa. El suelo brillaba y el techo estaba cubierto por pinturas de azules y rosáceos en los que nadie se fijaba, de las que caían dos enormes lámparas de araña con decenas de velas. Las blancas paredes estaban surcadas por arcos que abrían enormes ventanales y cuyas columnas soportaban nada menos que tres pequeñas lámparas más. Con los enrevesados y florales acabados de oro que decoraban cada arco y cada espacio en el que pared y techo se unían, la sala parecía todavía más iluminada, contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche que podía verse a través de los ventanales. Algunos de ellos estaban abiertos, dando paso a un balcón desde el que seguramente podría verse media ciudad. Olía a aceite y a perfume, una mezcla empalagosa que le estaba dando Levi ganas de salir corriendo a pesar de que la noche acabase de empezar. En un primer momento le había chocado la belleza de la sala, admirado, envidiado, pero acto seguido la había odiado. Con toda su alma, además. La miseria en la que había vivido diecinueve años era un recordatorio constante de que el mundo no era justo, por si acaso necesitaba aún más de ellos.

Pero peor aún era ver a los nobles con sus trajes caros y sus falsas sonrisas. Bufó con cansancio y se llevó el índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz, sospechando que acabaría el día con un bonito dolor de cabeza.

—Voy a vomitar como no me saques de aquí pronto.

—Levi, ya hemos hablado de los modales…

—Voy a devolver como siga viendo a gente que defeca monedas más tiempo del que soy capaz de soportar.

Oyó a Erwin sofocar una pequeña risa, cosa que no hizo muy bien, pero entonces le recordó que debía comportarse con un apretón repentino en la nuca. Sin embargo, apartó la mano antes de que alguien les viera o Levi le pudiera lanzar una mirada de molestia. Aunque el moreno lo hizo igualmente.

Shadis estaba hablando en ese momento con los otros comandantes y pronto les llamó para empezar las presentaciones. A pesar de que el objetivo de la gala era buscar beneficiarios y más financiación para la Legión de Reconocimiento, sólo habían ido allí ellos tres. Levi no creía que pudiera causar una buena impresión, y de hecho ya estaba siendo la comidilla del lugar. Cada vez que miraba abiertamente a su alrededor, alguien le estaba mirando primero y cuchicheando con la persona que tenía al lado. Si lo que habían querido sus superiores era causar tema de conversación y sorpresa lo habían conseguido. Puede que los invitados estuviesen decepcionados por haber oído hablar tan bien de él y luego no pareciera gran cosa hasta que les miraba – entonces entendían que esa intensidad en unos ojos no era algo normal y le rehuían.

El comandante le presentó a los otro dos, Nile Dok y Dot Pixis, de la Policía Militar y las Tropas Estacionarias respectivamente, y un tercero mayor que los otros, Darius Zackley, que al parecer era la cabeza de las tres divisiones de la fuerza militar. Este último le daba escalofríos y no sabía exactamente por qué, pero no tenía intención de bajar la guardia o reprimir su instinto.

—¡Por fin conocemos al chico estrella! Es un placer.

Pixis le instó a sacudir su mano con voz animada. Sin rastro de pelo en la cabeza, su denso bigote junto a las arrugas de los ojos le daban un aire bastante afable, pero también notaba algo extraño en él que no sabía identificar de otra forma que no fuera _desconfianza_. Una corbata de bolo colgaba de su cuello, con una piedra violeta en lugar de roja como el comandante de la policía o la verde de Shadis. Bajó la vista a su mano con expresión indiferente.

—Lo siento, comandante Pixis, Levi aún está acostumbrándose a ciertas cosas y todavía tiene algunas manías —Erwin intervino cuando se hizo claro por un silencio incómodo que Levi no iba a darle la mano a un desconocido, y le pasó un brazo al menor por la espalda hasta el hombro más alejado. Seguramente quería hacer ver que era como su pupilo para evitar problemas—. No es nada personal.

—Oh, por supuesto. ¿Del Subsuelo, si no me equivoco? —Pixis sonrió tras un gesto de confusión—. Por eso no me sonaba tu nombre, supongo. No es muy común por aquí.

—Los asesinos no son muy comunes por aquí, en general —remarcó Nile con malicia.

No saltó con una merecida contestación porque la mano de Erwin apretó con fuerza su hombro, y al mirarle de reojo pudo ver que ya le estaba lanzando él mismo una mirada de enfado al policía.

De pronto ocurrió algo que ninguno de los allí presentes se habría esperado: Shadis acudió en su defensa.

—Si fuera de otra forma, Dok, le gustaría que todos los criminales se redimiesen eligiendo luchar por la humanidad —dijo con calma, justo antes de coger una copa que les ofreció un sirviente y beber la mitad de golpe.

Nile se calló con una expresión de molestia y cambiaron de tema.

 

Al cabo de un rato pudo escaquearse de una aburrida conversación sobre presupuestos y estrategias militares en la que Erwin era quien más aportaba y quien menos era escuchado. A pesar de que la idea de reclutarle había resultado ser buena para la Legión, parece que aún tenían en entredicho todo lo que decía.

Su forma de entretenimiento alternativa fue probar una de las copas que a esas alturas todo el mundo llevaba en mano. Se trataba de un líquido semitransparente, amarillento, con pequeñas burbujas que explotaron en su boca tan pronto como las probó tras comprobar que la copa estaba adecuadamente limpia. El sabor era más fuerte y mucho menos dulce de lo que esperaba y disimuló una mueca de disgusto. Pensó en tirarlo a una de las plantas situadas como decoración en cada esquina de la sala, aunque terminó dándole otro trago. No quería bajar la guardia, pero iba a necesitar alcohol para soportar esa noche. Con un suspiro de resignación por su destino se apoyó en una pared a observar bien a los invitados, cosa que todavía no había podido hacer por culpa de sus superiores. Todo eso era un mundo que había envidiado mucho tiempo y seguía envidiando. Envidiaba los trajes caros, las camas mullidas, la limpieza perpetua en una casa, la comodidad y certeza de que siempre tendría comida caliente hubiera o no una hambruna fuera de esas paredes. No fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que podía sentir tanto envidia como asco a la vez.

Notas ligeras de piano y violines llegaba desde el fondo de la sala donde se encontraba la pequeña orquesta, y algunas personas ya bailaban en pareja o en grupo durante unos pocos minutos antes de volver a conversar. Vio risotadas y palmadas en la espalda de hombres que enseñaban todos los dientes al sonreír y gestos exagerados y cuchicheos de mujeres cuyos vestidos valían más que lo que seguramente pagaban a sus sirvientes. Casi todo el mundo estaba hablando, moviendo un pie o una mano al son de la música, el ambiente alegre y distendido. Como un cuadro. Levi pensó qué pasaría si estirase de la sábana que lo cubría todo, si la máscara cayera y todo el mundo mostrase su verdadero ser en lugar de actuar con falso respeto y compañerismo. Lo único que tenían todos en común, tanto oficiales de la policía como nobles como miembros del Culto, eran los bolsillos llenos. No entendían los abrazos de despedida en el último momento ni los consuelos entre desconocidos delante de una copa ni las pesadillas compartidas que nadie se echaba en cara jamás.

Y ellos eran los raros.

Un grupo de tres mujeres que aparentaba poco más de treinta se le acercó a hacerle toda clase de preguntas, con intenciones más que evidentes, pero logró que le dejaran en paz pronto. No sabía cómo alguien podía no esperar una respuesta grosera y cortante si lo primero que le decían era lo sorprendente que resultaba que no fuera más alto para su reciente fama de asesino de titanes. Además, pusieron una cara extraña cuando escucharon su acento y eso le divirtió un poco. No iba a ocultarlo más. Con todo, lo último que necesitaba era a nobles riéndose de su estatura, teniendo en cuenta qué había causado que no fuera tan alto como lo había sido su madre. Solo pensar que bajo esa mansión había una ciudad entera oscura, hambrienta y asediada por la enfermedad era suficiente para hacerle temblar de rabia e impotencia. Cogió otra copa y trató de concentrarse en la música en su lugar, pero entonces notó un par de ojos fijos en él en lugar de miradas furtivas de curiosidad. Giró la cabeza en esa dirección y vio que se trataba de un hombre bastante mayor por las arrugas y el pelo grisáceo, entre entrado en carnes y corpulento. Un noble, pues no llevaba ninguna insignia del Culto ni un uniforme de la Policía Militar ni de Garrison. Tembló de pies a cabeza. Se sacudió de aquel fuerte escalofrío, y aunque le lanzó la mirada más amenazante que supo, cambió de sitio con la excusa de ir a por otra copa. Podía romperle el cuello a cualquiera que le intentara hacer algo pero era una situación completamente distinta a la primera con el grupo de mujeres.

A pesar de estar allí por ser «el mejor soldado de la Humanidad», a pesar de ser capaz de matar monstruos y personas con una eficacia que muchos temían, se sentía como una oveja entre una manada de lobos.

Le empezaba a costar fijarse en las cosas pero no le importaba, y dio otro trago. Justo antes de hacerlo se quedó mirando su propia mano unos segundos y luego levantó la vista. Al contrario que en la Legión, su piel contrastaba con la palidez de porcelana de todos los presentes. Algo más por lo que llamaba la atención. Chasqueó la lengua con cierta amargura.

Suspiró con resignación por a saber cuánta vez, quedándose apartado de la escena de baile que acababa de tomar lugar con el cambio de música. Ahora sonaba una pieza lenta ideal para las parejas. Ignoró los bailes y continuó observando a los invitados, tratando de quedarse con todas sus caras. Especialmente las de los miembros del Culto. Casualmente, el sacerdote que había ido a su juicio estaba también allí hablando con un oficial de la policía. Nada de ello le parecía casual pero no conseguía concentrarse lo suficiente como para pensarlo detenidamente. Una chica a unos metros de distancia le llamó la atención. No podía ser mucho mayor que él, ni más que Erwin, y llevaba un vestido pomposo y azul que hacía juego con sus ojos claros y sus facciones afiladas. La vio recogerse un mechón de pelo rubio que se le había soltado del enrevesado tocado mientras hablaba con una mujer más mayor como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Había algo en ella que le sonaba. Tenía la sensación de conocerla de algo, pero no era posible.

Al apartar la vista se encontró con que a Erwin le había invitado a salir a bailar una joven morena. Todas las parejas estaban moviéndose al son de un vals lento, manos en el hombro y la cintura y juntas, permaneciendo pegados mientras daban pasos aparentemente sencillos y rítmicos. La chica le estaba hablando en voz baja y él sonreía o reía cada vez que contestaba. Ambas vestimentas brillaban con la luz de las velas por los retazos de dorado. Él, Levi y Shadis llevaban más o menos el mismo traje, unos pantalones blancos con botas negras y una chaqueta azul oscuro con solapas recortadas y la insignia de la legión en el pecho, además de las costuras y botones dorados. Lo que las diferenciaba era que la chaqueta de Shadis tenía un color un poco más claro y las suyas llevaban un elemento más: una fina tela también dorada que caía desde el hombro derecho como si fuese una cola. Aparte de eso, Levi se había añadido su habitual pañuelo al cuello, esa vez negro. Ahora veía la tela de Erwin moverse suavemente con cada movimiento fluido, siguiendo sus pasos como un toque más elegante al traje militar.

Ni siquiera había terminado la pieza cuando la joven se inclinó hacia Erwin otra vez para susurrarle algo al oído y Levi no lo aguantó más. Apartó las pesadas cortinas de uno de los ventanales, cerrándolas de nuevo tras él, y salió a un balcón necesitando con urgencia el aire fresco de la noche. Había una silla bastante ancha con un cojín al lado pero la ignoró. Dejó la copa sobre la baranda y la inspeccionó brevemente pasando la yema del índice por ella. Satisfecho con que estuviera limpia, se apoyó con los codos sobre ella para inclinarse y descansar la postura, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

A los pocos minutos Erwin apareció, pero no se giró para mirarle.

—Levi… ¿estás bien? —preguntó con tono preocupado.

—Seh.

Respondió simple y frustrado, evidente en su voz. El otro se acercó más, pegándose a su espalda para abrazarle por la cintura con un brazo y acariciar uno de los suyos con la mano libre, como un ademán de perdón o consuelo.

—Hey, ya sabes que tengo que actuar muchas veces en público —Erwin bajó el tono de voz. Una disculpa, entonces—. Ni siquiera conozco a la chica…

—No estoy celoso. No… exactamente.

Levi le interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando del baile y sacara conclusiones erróneas. Puede que sí sintiera un poco de celos, pero sabía que era algo irracional y no tenía nada que temer en realidad por mucho que pensara que no se merecía a Erwin. No era eso lo que más le afectaba.

—¿Entonces? —El rubio preguntó tras un momento de confusión.

—Es sólo que desearía que pudiéramos hacer lo mismo.

Erwin se quedó quieto unos segundos, seguramente sorprendido por su respuesta, y luego le estrechó con fuerza. Entonces sintió un beso en la nuca y una disculpa que ninguno de los dos se merecía dar o recibir.

—Podrías enseñarme a bailar así a mí —dijo Levi de pronto, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que me pises? Tendrás que pagarme las clases.

 Y como si nada pasaron a un tono de conversación más alegre. Ya tendrían tiempo de quejarse de todo aquello cuando volvieran en vez de estropear el único momento a solas que tendrían esa noche.

Sólo unos minutos.

Levi dejó su copa en la baranda y se giró para mirarle. Estaba impecable. La chaqueta del traje, hecha a medida, resaltaba sus hombros anchos y los colores parecían haber sido creados tan solo para que sus ojos llamaran más la atención. Distraídamente arregló un poco una arruga que se había formado en una solapa y luego se entretuvo peinando las pequeñas ondas que esa vez se había dejado sin fijador. Al contrario que él mismo, al que Erwin había insistido en que para esa ocasión se repeinara hacia atrás. En aquel momento se le olvidaron todos los problemas que estaban teniendo para sacar adelante lo que fuera que tenían por causas externas, por malentendidos o todavía falta de confianza.

—Ten por seguro que te pagaría ahora mismo por adelantado si pudiera —afirmó en voz baja como si le faltara un poco de aire, bajando la vista de sus ojos a sus labios.

Los cuales se curvaron en una sonrisa y se acercaron a él. Levi respondió al beso quizá con más ímpetu del que debería, dándole igual las solapas de la chaqueta cuando le agarró de ellas para ponerse de puntillas. La maldita diferencia de altura.

En cuanto se separaron giró la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, comprobando que no hubiera nadie. Lo que seguramente sería un matrimonio se estaba paseando por los jardines sin mirar hacia arriba en ningún momento, pero por si acaso, Levi empujó a Erwin hasta hacerle caer en la silla que había en la esquina más interior del balcón. Así no se arriesgarían a que les viera nadie.

—Astuto hasta cuando vas bebido —Erwin comentó acercándole por las caderas.

—Aprendo del mejor.

El mayor volvió a sonreír por su respuesta y Levi se sentó en su regazo, de lado para no estirar de más el incómodo pantalón del traje. Entonces fue él quien empezó a besarle, sorprendiéndose por su propia lentitud al imaginar por una vez que tenían tiempo. Cada vez que se escaqueaban con un rato a solas hasta la más mínima caricia era fugaz e intensa, ambos conscientes de sus relojes de arena. Puede que la razón de sus problemas fuera precisamente el no encontrar la paciencia necesaria para esperar al otro. Sólo tenían unos minutos, una hora, menos, y eso era todo. Un eclipse.

Levi cambió su boca por su cuello, llevando una mano a su torso y otra a su nuca para acariciarle. Bajaba desde su mandíbula con besos amplios y algún suave mordisco, viajando por primera vez de forma lenta por su piel. Olía a perfume y a limpio, como casi normalmente, y su aroma le embriagaba aún más en el estado en el que estaba. Sintió entonces una mano correr por su espalda hasta el final, apretando y haciéndole suspirar y removerse en el sitio. Fue entonces cuando se olvidó otra vez de la paciencia, esta vez actuando mucho más precipitadamente de lo normal. Tanto que Erwin lo notó al instante por la mano que ya se dirigía al botón de sus pantalones. El rubio le sujetó la muñeca al instante con la mano libre y le advirtió que no siguiera. Levi se separó un poco para mirarle con confusión y ojos entrecerrados.

—Vamos…, si será rápido. No hace falta que hagas nada.

—No, Levi, estás borracho.

—¿Y?

—Que no me vale lo que digas. Creo que estando sobrio no querrías arrodillarte en un balcón a hacer esto en medio de una fiesta.

Levi gruñó y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro con molestia, ganándose al menos unas caricias en el pelo como consuelo.

—Puedes… como… ¿dejar de ser el perfecto caballero durante cinco putos segundos?

El otro rió por lo bajo y dejó un beso en la base de su cuello para, en parte, disculparse.

—Es parte de mi atractivo, ¿no?

—Que no se te suba tanto a la cabeza.

—Lo intentaré. Ahora levántate, tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer dentro lo que queda de gala.

Levi volvió a gruñir dejando muy claro su parecer ante aquello y se dedicó a seguir mordisqueando la mandíbula ajena, oyendo con satisfacción el suspiro de Erwin cuando llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Le acarició la nuca y sintió entonces una mano subir por su pierna, acariciando el interior de su muslo hacia arriba sin llegar a ningún lado. Tembló y se removió en el sitio, inspirando hondo y acabando por separarse para mirar otra vez a Erwin con molestia por tentarle así.

—¿No has dicho que no ibas a hacerme nada?

—Así es —Erwin sonrió con malicia—. Levántate.

La mano siguió acariciando su muslo, esta vez presionando un poco más y con movimientos más lentos, y Levi se rindió quitándose de encima del otro enseguida.

—Te odio.

—Te lo compensaré.

Respondió que más le valía, y volvió a asomarse por la baranda del balcón con la copa recuperada. Como estaba algo acalorado se ajustó un poco el pañuelo de su cuello. Queriendo distraerse entonces, se puso a observar a la pareja que paseaba justo debajo.

—¿Y qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó señalando la bebida.

—Champán.

—Pues está asqueroso.

Volvió a dar un trago justo después de decirlo, y se planteó tirarle lo que quedaba a la pareja. Ya estaba inclinando la copa cuando Erwin, que había llegado a su lado en ese momento, le cogió la muñeca y le quitó la bebida con urgencia al verle las intenciones.

—¡Levi! No seas crío y compórtate.

—Mira que eres aburrido, oye.

—Seré aburrido —continuó él, dejando la copa en el otro extremo de la baranda para que Levi no llegara—, pero mi idea de diversión tampoco es echarle champán por encima a alguien desde un balcón. ¿Cuántas copas has bebido?

—No lo sé. ¿Tres? No es como si pudiera aguantar esto sobrio.

—De todos modos no deberías beber tanto la primera vez que pruebas el alcohol…

—¿Quién dice que es la primera vez? Hace tres años era adicto a esta mierda. Creí que me sorprenderían más cosas de esta estúpida gala, pero lo que de verdad me ha chocado es que beban por diversión. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de divertido?

Erwin no contestaba. Giró el rostro para mirarle, dándose cuenta de que le había dejado sin habla por la inesperada confesión. Quizá había sido culpa del mismo alcohol. Levi nunca hablaba de su pasado, y menos de las cosas de él que le avergonzaban. Ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación sobre los asesinatos; Erwin se había comportado desde el principio como si no existieran, y para él esa segunda oportunidad para empezar de cero valía mucho más que cualquier perdón que pudiera darle.

Era el primer secreto que le contaba.

—No… no tenía ni idea, Levi —Alcanzó el otro a decir.

—Pues claro que no —Suspiró volviendo la vista al frente, a las tintineantes luces de la extraña ciudad—. Cuando aquí hay sequía, allí abajo hay más alcohol que agua para beber. Fue cuestión de tiempo.

Erwin volvió a quedarse callado. Eran pocas las veces en las que lo hacía, pero no había palabras con las que aliviar aquella confesión sin frivolizarla. Molesto consigo mismo por el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos y por la forma en la que el otro le miraba, Levi cambió de tema.

—¿No teníamos que hablar de lo que íbamos a hacer ahora? Escúpelo.

—Hum —El mayor acabó por carraspear primero, imitando su postura para perder la vista entre las luces de las farolas—. Sí. No queda mucha noche y hay bastantes invitados con los que ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de hablar todavía. Sé que la diplomacia no es tu punto fuerte, pero ¿podrás buscar información por tu cuenta?

—No prometo nada si me tocan las narices —Repuso haciendo una floritura con la mano.

—Para tocarte las narices no hace falta que hagan nada.

Erwin acabó la broma con una pequeña risa, así que no pudo evitar girarse hacia él otra vez para ver el gesto en su rostro. A pesar de lo que le hubiera apenado su confesión, estaba claro que le alegraba que hubiera sido sincero con él. Levi se mordió el labio.

—De entre toda esta gente solo te soporto a ti.

—Creo que haces algo más que soportarme.

—Cierra el pico, rubiales.

El otro parecía estar esperando justo esa respuesta, pues le faltó tiempo para esbozar la sonrisa más cálida de toda la noche y lanzarse a besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento y con los pies doloridos por estar tanto tiempo de puntillas. Y no es que Levi fuera a quejarse, tampoco.

Sólo unos minutos.

 

El rato en el balcón había sido un pequeño descanso de todo aquello, pero ahora que tenía que volver al juego se sentía agotado de todas las maneras posibles. Era su primera gala y ya estaba harto de ver vestidos y trajes pagados con un dinero que ninguno de los presentes se había ganado por sí mismo y de las sonrisas falsas y de los estúpidos modales. Tratar de sacar información a esa gente era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en la vida.

Otra hora había pasado entre unas cosas y otras, y aunque la mitad de los invitados ya le miraban mal por sus rudas formas a él le importaba muy poco ser grosero si conseguía lo que quería. Y ni siquiera lo estaba consiguiendo. Aún así, intentó llevar cuidado con los modales recordándose que el objetivo de esa fiesta era buscar financiación para la Legión. Esperaba que al menos a Erwin le estuviera yendo mejor, pero con sólo mirarle de lejos y verle asentir educadamente a cualquier noble no podía saberlo. Por su parte, la situación se hacía más insoportable ahora que no había probado gota de alcohol desde que su compañero le confiscó la copa y el efecto de las que ya llevaba iba desapareciendo muy poco a poco, pero demasiado rápido aun así para él.

Se había atrevido a intentar sonsacarles información a algunos de los miembros del Culto de los Muros, porque al fin y al cabo si tenía una misión la quería hacer bien y aquello también le concernía en gran parte. Estos tenían menos paciencia con él y le contestaban de forma mucho más maleducada y sincera que los nobles, por lo que juntando las piezas pudo intuir que les hacía mucha menos gracia que a ellos que la Legión de Reconocimiento saliera de los muros gastando parte de las arcas públicas. Primero porque era un pecado terrible, al parecer, una muestra de poco respeto a los muros sagrados, y luego porque se negaban a «despilfarrar» dinero de esa forma.

También reaccionaban con caras de cierto disgusto al escuchar su nombre, al igual que lo hubieran hecho con el nombre de su madre, y entre todo aquello y lo que tenía con Erwin no dudaba de que si el Culto tuviera aún más poder e información sobre él le enviarían a la horca de inmediato. Prefería no pensar mucho en ello.

Sin muchas energías para aguantar a una persona más, se quedó de pie en medio de la sala a la espera de si por algún casual alguien más fuera a saludarle y hablar con él movido por la curiosidad. Entonces la volvió a ver. Era la joven rubia de antes y esta vez estaba sola bebiendo de su copa en una zona más despejada de gente, con una expresión que no acababa de distinguir. Toda ella le parecía difusa, como si la hubiera visto en otra parte y a la vez no. Fue en aquel momento cuando la chica bajó la mirada al suelo y frunció el ceño, concentrada en algo, cuando Levi cayó por fin en la cuenta. Era ella, mucho más alta y cambiada, pero era ella. Sin perder más tiempo fue hacia allí, quizá demasiado rápido para el ritmo al que todo el mundo andaba pero lo suficientemente lento para no llamar todavía más la atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó con evidente sorpresa en cuanto se puso frente a ella.

La aludida levantó la cabeza, su ceño fruncido ahora más señal de confusión que de preocupación. La dejó unos segundos para que le reconociera también, aunque a pesar de que fue evidente que lo hizo no tuvo una reacción demasiado expresiva. Parecía sorprendida, pero también muy incómoda, y le ignoró impasible. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos pero se mantuvieron quietos y nada afectados.

—No le conozco, lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Levi se quedó donde estaba, confuso, hasta que la joven girándose con claras intenciones de irse le obligó a alcanzar su muñeca para retenerla—. ¡Espera! Emily, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te pasó? No sabía ni que estuvieras viva.

—¿Qué crees que pasó?

Emily se giró de nuevo hacia él, mirándole con frialdad.

—Exactamente lo mismo que a ti. Piensa un poco.

La situación era surrealista y si tuviera más tiempo para pensarla, incluso terrorífica. Pero no lo tenía y dejó atrás todo el shock para cuando pudiera pensar en ello detenidamente.

—¿Entonces por qué intentas esquivarme? Ahora eres una noble. Necesito información. Quiero acabar con las redes.

—Tu numerito del carruaje de Lobov lo dejó claro. No obtendrás ninguna información de mí, y menos para venganza.

—No es venganza —se apresuró a protestar, empezando a enfadarse en cuestión de segundos. Frunció el ceño, cada vez más perdido por sus respuestas—. ¿Cómo sabes lo del carruaje?

La chica apretó los labios y negó levemente con la cabeza, como si le estuviera examinando. Se soltó de su agarre y dio un paso atrás.

—Sé que la Legión de Reconocimiento tenéis problemas con los nobles, además de los titanes. Te diré esto una vez, Levi: no estás luchando solo una guerra. No intentes empezar una tercera.

No tuvo tiempo para responder ni para preguntar. Un hombre canoso apareció por detrás de ella entonces y la cogió del brazo, repitiendo que tenían que irse ya porque el coche de caballos les esperaba. Emily no le dio ninguna última mirada y la vio salir hablando con otro de los miembros del Culto.

Era el sacerdote que había estado en su juicio.

Apenas medio minuto más tarde percibió a Erwin llegar hasta su lado, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada y fijándose en que se había quedado allí parado entre toda su confusión.

—¿Levi? ¿Quién era esa chica?

—… No estoy seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si queréis una mejor imagen mental de los tortolitos... el último gif http://zanderskyward.tumblr.com/post/151235622590/patheticgayblog-wilde-1997


	23. Una única piel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay reuniones secretas y cicatrices que ya no lo son tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy contento y estresado a partes iguales porque ya estoy subiendo la versión en inglés de esto pero la uni me tiene secuestrado con tanto trabajo. De todos modos, me voy a apuntar al NaNoWriMo de este año con este proyecto y si a alguien le interesa añadirme ahí para ponerlos las pilas mutuamente también soy zanderskyward.  
> Bueno, y ahora el capítulo. Perdón por adelantado y esas cosas.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings/advertencias de contenido en las notas del final para evitar spoilers.

Que se sentara y estuviera quieto no parecía una posibilidad que Erwin pudiera conseguir por mucho que se lo dijera. Tenía su pequeña navaja y había encontrado una diana en el cartel de una de las paredes que rezaba «Por la Humanidad y por el Rey». No había podido evitarlo, y aunque el mayor le hubiera advertido de que una falta de respeto así podría costarle varios latigazos, sabía que no había probabilidad alguna de que le delatara. Si él estaba nervioso no lo parecía al menos, sentado en una de las cajas del gran almacén perfectamente quieto y serio. Odiaba que se comportara así cuando estaban solos pero entendía los motivos, y si Erwin necesitaba pensar y mantener la cabeza fría durante toda esa noche le dejaría hacerlo.

Pronto empezaron a llegar todos. Hanji, Mike, Petra, Lucille, Conrad, Nanaba, Marlene. A pesar de la escasa luz que las dos pequeñas lámparas a cada extremo de la sala daban, pudo ver que todos iban con el uniforme todavía y caras de cansancio excepto Hanji, acostumbrada ya a pasar noches en vela tan sólo investigando. Por su parte no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera sido buena idea reunir a tanta gente, pues el único momento en el que confiaba en todos ellos plenamente era fuera de los muros, pero de nuevo había seguido las órdenes de Erwin y les había comunicado que se reunieran en aquel almacén a medianoche. Tenía buena intuición con las personas y sabía lo que hacía; Levi aún no le había visto cometer un error ni una sola vez. No era perfecto, pero en lo que a su trabajo y sus planes respectaba, estaba cerca. A veces se preguntaba si los demás le verían igual que él, incluso con sus fallos de comunicación y su cierto egoísmo que de vez en cuando dejaba suelto. Quizá lo que más le gustaba era eso: verle crecer y alejarse del joven arrogante y engreído del que aún le quedaban muchos retazos, aunque en el fondo le diera igual si cambiaba o no. Él al menos no era quién para criticar defectos ajenos, desde luego.

Mientras Conrad preguntaba para qué les habían hecho llamar allí en mitad de la noche, Levi volvió sobre sus pasos para quedarse de pie al lado de Erwin, a su derecha. Todo lo que dijera el líder de escuadrón, él también estaba de acuerdo.

—Esta reunión es secreta, como ya os habrá comunicado Levi a lo largo del día de hoy —Erwin empezó, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. No necesitaba estar de pie ni tener un rango más alto que el resto para que todos le escucharan—. Estamos seguros de que no es sólo la nobleza quien se está interponiendo en el camino de la Legión. El Culto de los Muros también está intentando acabar con nuestra financiación y con toda credibilidad que hayamos podido conseguir.

—La cual no es mucha con nuestros resultados —apuntó Hanji.

—Así es.

—Espera, ¿el Culto también? ¿Por qué nos estamos enterando de esto ahora exactamente? —Conrad intervino cruzándose de brazos—. En cuanto tuvieras sospechas de algo así deberías habérnoslo comunicado a los demás líderes de escuadrón.

—Conrad tiene razón. Suena a que has estado pensando esto mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué nos hemos enterado ahora?

Petra coincidió con él, pero antes de que Erwin o Levi pudiesen responder, Hanji volvió a intervenir en su defensa girándose hacia ellos.

—Seguramente, porque quería asegurarse antes. No es como si pudiéramos hacer nada de todos modos sin confirmación de algún tipo —Se giró hacia los otros dos de nuevo, alzando las cejas por encima de las gafas—. ¿Estáis completamente seguros? ¿Los dos?

—Sí —Levi tomó el turno de palabra, cansado ya de haber empezado esa especie de reunión confidencial con dudas hacia Erwin—. Tanto él como yo lo descubrimos por separado cuando estuvimos en aquella gala en Stohess. Son tan bocazas y arrogantes que más de uno mencionó las ganas que tenía de que desapareciéramos tras un par de copas.

Hanji asintió y unos segundos de reflexivo silencio reinaron en la sala. Descruzando los brazos, Marlene suspiró sonoramente y cogió una silla apartada para arrastrarla hasta el lugar y sentarse en ella con el respaldo hacia delante, apoyándose en la madera. Incluso sonrió, más emocionada con el tema de lo que quizá debería, pero no era la única. Nanaba tenía la misma expresión, entre respeto y cierta diversión por lo que se notaba que estaban a punto de tramar.

—Detalles —pidió Marlene.

—Nada puede salir de aquí —Erwin recordó pasando su seria mirada por cada uno de ellos.

—No somos idiotas.

Tras la respuesta de Lucille, a la cual Levi alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación y agradable sorpresa, Erwin comenzó a hablar.

—Además de lo que ya ha dicho Levi sobre la información que obtuvimos de primera mano, es imposible no plantearse si nos han estado manipulando desde arriba. En las últimas expediciones nos hemos dedicado más a buscar graneros abandonados con reservas antiguas y menos a explorar, propiamente dicho. No puedo saber si es que Shadis no se da cuenta, si no tiene otra opción o si es tan corrupto como los demás, pero personalmente creo que es la segunda opción. No es estúpido, por lo que lo más seguro es que los superiores y los nobles le tengan amenazado con recortar aún más financiación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no deberíamos hablar esto con el comandante mismo? —Conrad preguntó con cierta indignación.

—Porque nunca estará de acuerdo en rebelarse —La respuesta de Erwin fue grave, pero esperada—. Si no ha hecho él mismo esta reunión todavía, es que nunca la hará.

Pasó la vista por cada uno de sus rostros. La sala cayó de nuevo en un silencio de entendimiento, por lo que siguió hablando.

—Necesitamos información. Y no un tipo de información que podamos conseguir sin mancharnos las manos de robos o infracciones —«Y otras cosas más graves», parecía querer decir por su tono—. Solo la conseguiremos infiltrándonos en el Culto y buscando cualquier cosa que afirme que tenemos razón y están conspirando contra nosotros. Las pruebas sólidas son lo único que le servirán a un juzgado o a la policía.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que la Policía Militar no está también metida en el trapo? —inquirió Lucille.

—No lo sabemos.

Levi contestó con cierta satisfacción. Pensaban de forma muy parecida.

—Tengo algunos amigos allí, pero por desgracia no puedo prometer nada —Erwin continuaba con el mismo tono. Frío, calculador y objetivo. Sin perder perspectiva—. Habría que usar chantajes en todo caso, y por el momento no tenemos nada, pero es algo que he reflexionado. Tendríamos que hacernos con más de un trapo sucio también de ellos para tener las espaldas cubiertas.

Entonces Conrad bufó, molesto, y negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerse lo que oía.

—¿Vamos a ir nosotros nueve contra todo el Culto y la poli?

—Lo que dice Conrad tiene su parte de verdad —Marlene suspiró, con una expresión de paralela inseguridad ahora que la idea empezaba a surgir como imposible—. Esto parece un todo o nada, y tenemos bastantes problemas de por sí…

—Por supuesto, estamos solos en esto —Erwin les dio parte de razón enseguida, cosa que molestó a Levi y pudo ver que también a Hanji y a Lucille—. Y nos llevará mucho tiempo si queremos hacerlo bien sin que nos descubran. Años. En el caso de que demos un paso en falso, podrían acusarnos de traición o de conspiración y juzgarnos, por lo que quien no quiera tener nada que ver con esto puede marcharse ahora mismo con la promesa de no delatarnos.

—¿Va en serio?

Levi no pudo callarse más. Les lanzó una mirada de enfado a los dos que dudaban, demostrando la poca paciencia que en realidad tenía.

—¿Os apuntasteis a esto para ser tan cobardes como el resto de gente entre estos putos muros?

—Algunos tenemos familias, Levi —Marlene contestó con una mirada mucho más intensa que marcaba sus expresivas facciones—. No tenemos elección.

—Y una mierda. ¿Preferís que sigan viviendo como ratas en el Subsuelo cuando la caguéis ahí fuera y un titán os devore?

El ambiente se estaba caldeando rápidamente, tanto que Conrad dio varios pasos adelante para hacer frente a Levi y seguramente intentar que se arrepintiera de sus palabras. No sería la primera vez que pasaba. Entonces Erwin se levantó con rapidez y les separó antes siquiera de que llegaran a acercarse demasiado, poniéndose en medio.

—Esta vez Levi tiene razón —dijo dirigiéndose al otro líder de escuadrón.

—¿No acababas de decir que podemos hacer lo que queramos? —Conrad entrecerró los ojos, incapaz físicamente de expresar más molestia que en ese momento.

—En efecto, no os voy a obligar a nada. No soy vuestro superior —Erwin entonces miró también a Marlene, que se había apartado a un lado—, y esto, por muy bien que lo planeemos, conllevará sus riesgos. ¿Pero qué esperáis? Simplemente ser parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento tiene riesgos. ¿Teméis más luchar contra personas que contra monstruos? Sé que tenéis familia – sé que te alistaste para sacar a tu familia del Subsuelo, Conrad —Insistió volviendo a fijarse sólo en él al verle negar con la cabeza por segunda vez, alzando un poco más la voz—. Sé que es lo único por lo que lo hiciste, pero ¿no quieres algo más? Dentro de poco no tendremos apoyos para seguir saliendo fuera de los muros y la vida dentro se volverá mucho peor de lo que ya es. Habrá una superpoblación que hará que las ejecuciones por robar comida estén a la orden del día. Ellos lo controlarán absolutamente todo, y cuando a pesar de lo que digan un titán consiga entrar no habrá nadie para defender lo que queda de Humanidad. ¿Prefieres que todo siga exactamente igual por tu comodidad cuando tienes la oportunidad de cambiar todo eso? Porque entonces, déjame decirte que durarás poco llevando las Alas de la Libertad.

Conrad se había quedado bastante quieto, y Marlene también. El primero destensó los puños y todos pudieron darse cuenta de que después de las palabras de Erwin, ninguno iba a echarse atrás. Levi se preguntó si estarían sintiendo la misma tensión en las manos tras escucharle y ese sentimiento tanto crudo como envalentonado en la boca.

—Da miedo, desde luego… —Hanji asintió mordiéndose el labio, y suspiró, esbozando tras ello una sonrisa entusiasta—. Pero si algunos tienen que ser los primeros en hacer una conspiración contra la religión, mejor que lo seamos nosotros.

—¿Qué necesitamos primero?

Por fin Mike hizo acto de presencia, encadenándoles a todos en la misma decisión. Ninguno volvió a protestar.

 

—Necesitamos bajar al Subsuelo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ojalá no lo estuviera tanto.

Erwin se quedó callado. Levi bajó del alféizar interior de la ventana, poniendo los pies de nuevo en el suelo de madera de la biblioteca. A ese sitio le hacía falta un repaso y se apuntó mentalmente traerse algo para limpiar la próxima vez que vinieran.

—Controlaba una gran parte de lo que pasaba allí. Si no me queda algún contacto, sí que habrá quien siga teniéndome miedo.

—A veces me olvido de que eras un genio del crimen de diecinueve años.

El ex-criminal se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa, cuando en realidad le aliviaba enormemente que Erwin no tuviese en cuenta nada de lo que hizo. Aunque no estaba tan seguro de si se comportaría igual si lo supiera absolutamente todo.

—Siempre ha sido así. O yo o morir.

—¿De verdad piensas que voy a creerme eso o es algo que tú crees?

Erwin se asomó por el hueco de una de las estanterías, pero Levi le bloqueó la vista por el otro lado volviendo a colocar los libros que había cogido antes. De todos modos no le servían. Cogió unos cuantos más, los ojeó y los llevó a la mesa al lado de la ventana. Ya era media tarde y la luz todavía penetraba a través del cristal, iluminando las pocas estanterías y los tomos de los libros salientes con una claridad fría de invierno. No era una sala muy grande, pero desde luego las cuatro estanterías más las dos mesas de madera era la biblioteca más grande que había visto hasta el momento. Se subió a la mesa, maldiciendo mentalmente al comprobar que no le llegaban los pies al suelo e ignorándolo rápidamente en favor de abrir uno de los pesados libros sobre su regazo.

—Entonces… —Erwin siguió hablando desde su sitio frente a la estantería—, ¿no vas a decirle nada a Lucille y Conrad? Erais todos amigos de niños, ¿no es así?

—No necesitan más problemas de los que tienen. Volveré a encontrar a Emily y cuando descubra lo que pasa se lo contaré a ellos dos.

—Hm. ¿Qué le pasó exactamente?

—No lo sé. Cuando volví al Subsuelo, Conrad me dijo que ella también había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Oyó al mayor responder con otro sonido de entendimiento, dejando el tema de lado porque parecía incómodo. Y lo estaba, un poco. No es que fuera algo bonito en lo que pensar después de todo; remover ese cajón siempre era algo doloroso.

—No me mires así —dijo sin apartar la vista del libro, notando los ojos de Erwin pegados a él—. Suéltalo de una vez.

Pilló al otro de improvisto, porque por unos segundos no contestó, pero luego emitió una disculpa en voz baja mientras elegía una silla en lugar de la misma mesa como sitio donde sentarse.

—Simplemente me preguntaba cómo habías aprendido a leer. Me has estado ayudando con el papeleo desde que entraste y tienes una letra y un conocimiento de vocabulario formal impecables. Aunque eso último no lo uses verbalmente.

—Porque no quiero. Aprendí por mi cuenta, aunque lo que me enseñaste me ayudó a empezar. Puede que hasta me obsesionara un poco, pero me sirvió. ¿Sabes cuántas cartas y documentos falsos puedes hacer sólo con una buena letra?

Cuando escuchó la risa de Erwin subió la mirada del libro, incapaz de perderse aquella expresión. Nunca lo haría. Nunca se cansaría de ella. A pesar de los nervios en la base de su estómago por lo que estaría por venir, en ese momento se sentía bastante mejor que de costumbre y deseó que durara para siempre, por muy infantil e idealista que resultara. Quería serlo por unos minutos.

Erwin puso una mano encima de uno de sus muslos, acariciándole mientras ambos leían. Levi lo agradeció en silencio, como agradecía cada pequeño detalle del otro sin que este necesitara oírlo en voz alta. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado que se daba cuenta del más mínimo gesto de cariño por su parte. Pasaron así un buen rato, quizá una hora saltando entre libro y libro en búsqueda de información sobre el Culto. Miembros, historia, edificios de su propiedad, relaciones con la nobleza. Lo que fuera. Erwin decía que cuanto más conocieran de su enemigo, mejor, pero el Culto de los Muros no era un enemigo que se dejara conocer. Por suerte, gran parte de los libros de la biblioteca le pertenecían – a su padre, en concreto, lo que a Levi le provocó un pequeño pinchazo de culpa en el estómago – y se trataban de títulos prohibidos por el mismo rey. Contenían información y, aunque no mucha, con paciencia pudieron reunir algunos datos.

—¿Puedo ver tu marca? —Erwin preguntó de repente.

Levi apartó la mirada del libro que llevaba en las manos, lanzándole una tanto confusa como molesta. El rubio mantuvo su expresión seria. No es que no hubiera visto la marca antes, en la cama o cambiándose de ropa, pero había sido de forma fugaz, breve. Esa vez estaba pidiendo _verla_. Inspeccionarla. Levi sabía por qué, y que seguramente les daría alguna pista importante, pero aun así le costó reunir la fuerza de voluntad para empezar a deshacer su pañuelo y desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa de su uniforme. Erwin se levantó de la silla y dio un paso a un lado para acercarse más a él. Bajó la tela de la camisa que estorbaba como si fuera algo muy frágil.

Su marca no era excesivamente grande comparada con otras que había visto. Estaba situada en la base del cuello, justo donde este y su hombro izquierdo se unían, y tenía una anchura de tres dedos. No era el dibujo lo primero que llamaba la atención, ni siquiera el lugar, sino el hecho de que a primera vista ya podía verse que no se trataba de un tatuaje. Las inconfundibles marcas de hierro caliente que casi cualquier caballo tenía, de un color más pálido y rojizo, no dejaban mucho lugar a dudas. Levi miró a su superior mientras este exploraba ligeramente con los dedos el tacto de la ya curada herida con un gesto mucho más serio que antes, casi enfadado. A pesar de no haberle contado nada, Erwin ya sabía a partir de piezas separadas todo lo que había que saber del puzle. O casi todo. Pero él todavía no estaba preparado para sincerarse.

—Parece el escudo personal de alguien, no de una casa. Al menos no conozco ninguna familia noble que lleve este.

Levi no contestó, arrugando sin darse cuenta el pañuelo entre sus manos. Miraba a Erwin de reojo y pudo darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, pero cerró los ojos igualmente cuando sintió sus labios sobre aquella zona de su piel, cicatrizada y olvidada para otros y una constante lluvia de recuerdos que seguían sangrando para él.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien se enterara de esto, Erwin? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

El mayor había seguido besando su cuello por otras zonas y acariciado su pelo hasta enredar los dedos en él para evitar que se alejara. Daba la impresión de que le había notado tan tenso que casi le estuviera obligando a relajarse, y era definitivamente su intención. Y por el suspiro que Levi soltó sin apenas darse cuenta, lo estaba consiguiendo. De hecho, agradecía que no hubiera hecho la situación más incómoda y extraña y en su lugar actuara de forma más afectuosa.

—Sólo he estado pensándolo.

—¿Temes que me usen contra ti?

—Temo que _me_ usen contra ti —Levi corrigió entreabriendo por fin los ojos—. O que pierdas el respeto de los superiores. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

—Ciertamente, las relaciones entre superiores y subordinados están prohibidas… —el aliento de Erwin chocó contra su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío y después calor—, ¿crees que estoy abusando de mi autoridad, Levi?

Se mordió el labio en cuando sintió un mordisco bajo su mandíbula.

—Eres un completo idiota —gruñó por lo bajo a su tono provocador—. Técnicamente, sí, te estás aprovechando.

—¿Hmmm? Bueno, ya que tengo poder sobre ti, ¿por qué no iba a usarlo?

Pudo prácticamente sentir la sonrisa en su piel, seguida de otro mordisco que le hizo sisear y removerse de repentino calor y de gusto. Murmuró otro insulto por lo bajo y Erwin terminó por reírse y volver a morderle como reprimenda.

—¿Prefieres que no lo haga?

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer… —Levi replicó sin mucho convencimiento él mismo, mirando de reojo los libros abandonados.

Erwin se retiró un par de pasos atrás, apartándose de él para picarle y que casi tuviera que suplicar si quería algo. La luz de la ventana volvía a incidir sobre él y era precioso. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y los haces dorados teñían su pelo del mismo color y hacían a sus ojos brillar con calidez. Era como si el azul del cielo se hubiera trasladado a ellos. Entonces sonrió, y aunque estaba sentado, a Levi le temblaron las piernas.

El camino hasta la habitación del líder de escuadrón fue más largo de lo que ambos pensaron. Sin embargo, cuando por fin la puerta quedó cerrada tras ellos fue como si la corriente de agua y las rocas chocaran. Erwin se tomaba su tiempo con todo mientras que Levi sólo quería ir rápido, saltar, caer en picado en su piel. A menudo era el que gruñía y exigía entre susurros aunque siempre acabara rindiéndose al otro.

No esperó a que se desvistieran del todo para igualar sus caricias sobre la espalda y el torso ajenos, la piel pálida iluminada débilmente por la única vela de la habitación. Erwin no dejaba de besarle el cuello a cada oportunidad que conseguía, y es que hasta ese día no le había dejado ni acercarse a su marca. Pensó que le asquearía, que ni siquiera le haría caso, pero se dio cuenta entonces de que lo único que había impedido a Erwin demostrarle todo lo contrario había sido sólo su falta de permiso. Con la prohibición levantada, el mayor parecía dedicarse a decirle sin palabras que no tenía por qué avergonzarse y que procuraría que no hubiera más cicatrices futuras si podía impedirlo.

Levi se retiró un poco, dejando al otro sentado en el borde de la cama, y luchó contra sus dedos desesperados para desabrocharle cinturón y pantalón. Los bajó un poco junto a su ropa interior y mientras se iba agachando cambió su boca por su barbilla, su cuello, su torso desde principio a final hasta arrodillarse y llegar a lo que quería. Oyó a Erwin tragar de forma sonora y sintió el escalofrío a lo largo de su piel pusiera las manos donde pusiera. Eligió una para ayudarse con la tarea, arañando levemente su muslo con la otra. Entonces se obligó a mantener un ritmo lento. Lamía hasta donde llegaba y se movía sin prisa, aunque cuando sintió por dos manos enredarse en su pelo supo que era la señal para acelerar las cosas como quería. Erwin le tiró un poco del cabello y no pudo evitar gruñir flojo de excitación, haciendo que el sonido reverberara alrededor la piel del otro. Era el punto de presión que necesitaba. Volvió a sentir otro tirón que le obligó a mirar hacia arriba y hacer contacto visual, por poco ahogándose por culpa de la intensa mirada que le esperaba. Erwin estaba despeinado y sonrojado, al igual que él, con las pupilas dilatadas y murmurando cosas entre su respiración acelerada como si quisiera hablar pero no pudiera. Sintió que le empezaba a empujar más con las manos pero a esas alturas le daba igual, e incluso le gustaba aunque fuera un poco incómodo. En aquel momento le sería imposible intentar enlentecer el ritmo. Aunque era él quien tenía sus manos enredadas en el pelo, Erwin parecía obligarse también a mantenerle la mirada y no cerrar los ojos hasta que sus movimientos dejaron de tener ritmo y orden, ambos a esas alturas con una única cosa en mente. Levi se atrevió a rozar sus dientes y por fin pudo escuchar un profundo gemido de parte del mayor, que destensó los dedos en su cabello negro de un momento a otro.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, Erwin ya le estaba limpiando con un pañuelo y subiéndole a la cama. Le giró, haciendo que rodaran para estar por debajo de él, y empezó a besarle y acariciarle por donde sus manos alcanzaban, desvistiéndole del todo mientras él mismo seguía temblando de placer.

—Tu turno —Erwin murmuró en su oído, separándose luego para alcanzar el cajón de la mesita de noche.

El más mínimo movimiento o palabra le hacía temblar a esas alturas. Primero de excitación, luego de impaciencia porque el otro no se diera más prisa en prepararle. Se lo hizo saber con una ligera patada en la cadera, recibiendo a cambio un pellizco que tan solo le desesperó todavía más, una risita y un beso de disculpa en el que mordió el labio de Erwin. Había pensado muchas veces en si estaba con él tan solo para utilizarle, para manipularle o aprovecharse de él de algún modo, pero cada vez que llegaban a su dormitorio le demostraba a Levi una y otra vez que se equivocaba incluso cuando ambos tenían que lidiar con sus problemas. Erwin sólo era frío al principio y fuera de su habitación, ganado por las máscaras y cierta arrogancia, pero en el fondo quería lo mismo que él y se lo hacía saber. Allí no tenía que fingir.

Acalorado, dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Miró al techo por encima del hombro del mayor, que había elegido como objetivo su cuello para relajarle, pero ninguno consiguió llegar a hacerlo. Duró menos de un segundo y fue más suficiente. De pronto el techo que miraba no era el de la habitación de su superior, ni estaba abrazado a Erwin, ni sentía su cuerpo como propio. El pecho se le encogió, o contrajo, o explotó porque ya no sentía nada que no fuera una presión terrible hasta el punto de ahogarle. Apartó al otro y con rapidez se giró para salir de la cama, a punto de caer al suelo en el tembloroso intento. Paralizado unos segundos, el rubio solo reaccionó cuando le vio empezar a recoger ropa y se acercó a él con prisa.

—¿Levi…? Eh, tranquilo, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Puedo ayudar.

Pero Levi ya no le escuchaba. Por poco no saltó cuando sintió que le tocaba un brazo y se alejó todavía más, tropezándose con sus pantalones. Se los puso con rapidez y manos temblorosas y lo mismo hizo con su camisa, ni siquiera molestándose en abotonarla.

—No. No. Es que… tengo… tengo que irme.

Ni su voz le parecía estable y lo odiaba, odiaba todo aquello. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación, corriendo con los pies descalzos como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía. Huyendo.

 

Tardó en tranquilizarse el rato que Erwin tardó en encontrarle.

Oyó el ruido de alguien subiendo la escalera de madera apoyada en el edificio para llegar a donde él estaba en el tejado, espalda en la columna de la chimenea y rodillas en el pecho. Un puño alrededor de su colgante. Su superior anduvo por las tejas con cuidado y se sentó cerca, apenas a un metro de él pero manteniendo las distancias, aunque ni siquiera entonces Levi le miró. Tan sólo seguía con la vista puesta en el frente, la Luna apenas iluminando su expresión – o falta de ella. Cuando Erwin le tocó un hombro cerró los ojos, sin sobresaltos y sin sustos esa vez. El mayor le separó tan solo un poco de la pared y le puso una manta sobre los hombros. No le sirvió porque ni siquiera notaba el frío de esa noche de invierno.

—Levi, mírame.

No lo hizo. Erwin lo repitió con sincera preocupación en la voz, camuflada tras un tono más neutral para demostrar control de sí mismo y de la situación, pero al ver que Levi seguía igual, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente agachada, se acercó más y se la alzó cogiéndole el rostro con ambas manos. Levi abrió los ojos, inspirando y separando los labios casi automáticamente. El otro le besó de forma lenta hasta notarle más calmado y, separándose tan solo cuando fue necesario, apoyó la frente en la suya. Un ritual.

—No puedes hacer esto más —Erwin empezó con un tono algo desesperado, que relajó enseguida—. No puedes subir solo a un tejado en ese estado, Levi.  Por favor, quédate en la habitación y te ayudaré. No sé exactamente lo que te ocurrió, y sabes que no voy a obligarte a contármelo. Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

—Lo he arruinado todo. Pensé que no iba a volver a pasar pero es todo por la estúpida marca, por haber estado hablando de todo esto…

Estaba mirando a los ojos al otro y estaba hablando con su propia voz después de tartamudear en la habitación, pero notaba la situación terriblemente ajena a él. Su respiración ya había adquirido un ritmo normal y sin embargo su corazón seguía acelerado y sus manos temblaban. Tenía un fuego en su pecho. Erwin le acarició las mejillas para llamar su atención de nuevo al verle distraído.

—Lo único que sé es que tendrás que contarlo tardo o temprano —Erwin continuó en voz más baja, la cual parecía la adecuada para no perturbar la silenciosa noche ahí fuera—. No porque necesite saberlo, sino porque necesitas sacarlo. Tienes que dejarlo ir, Levi, o va a ahogarte.

—Quiero estar a tu altura —contestó con la voz inestable, en un arranque de autocompasión muy, muy inusual en él. Una rama más a las llamas—, quiero ir a la cama contigo sin que sea un reto pero ni siquiera te he contado por qué te hago esto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y… y ya debería… Ni siquiera sé qué estoy diciendo. No sé hacer otra cosa que no sea matar y dejarme humillar, no he conocido otra puta cosa.

Agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándole a los ojos porque notaba los propios arder y era lo último que quería. El otro le dejó moverse, cambiando una de las manos en su rostro por un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Sorprendentemente, Erwin siguió manteniendo el tono calmado de después de una tormenta.

—Eres mucho más que eso. Y mucho más todavía para mí, y te lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta. Puede que entonces estuvieras solo, pero no ahora. No eres el horror que has visto ni lo que te ha hecho nadie, ¿me oyes? Tú eres tú, y no te querría de ninguna otra forma.

Levi inspiró como si fuera a echarse a llorar pero no le salía nada. Quedándose callado unos segundos, acabó por soltar una suave risa amarga que de algún modo era peor que cualquier otra reacción.

—Me he pasado toda la vida teniendo envidia de lo que tenían otras personas, y ahora... no creo merecerte.

—Pues lo mereces —El rubio dijo sin perder el ritmo de la conversación.

Le dio un beso en la frente justo antes de abrazarle, envolviéndole en algo mejor que la manta de algodón que le había traído. Levi se quedó quieto, tenso, hasta que dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo y suspiró apoyándose contra él. Erwin le dejó un segundo beso en la cabeza y le estrechó con más fuerza. El tiempo, parado. La noche también.

—Mereces mucho más que todo esto —Erwin terminó en voz realmente baja, como si no quisiera que el otro le escuchara.

Pero Levi lo hizo igualmente, como siempre escuchaba todo lo que salía de sus labios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: escena sexual hacia la mitad del capítulo, no muy explícita.


	24. Estatuas mutiladas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaban ahí, en el Subsuelo, en el lugar donde se había manchado las manos y yacía todo su sucio pasado y la sangre que había derramado con él. Y Erwin le estaba diciendo que tenía buen corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, no sé cómo me ha salido un capítulo tan largo pero si podéis comentarme qué os parece lo agradeceré muchísimo, como siempre ♥ Que el chapter summary no os engañe, heheh.
> 
> Advertencias de contenido/trigger warnings en las notas del final para evitar posibles spoilers.

—¿Lo lleváis todo o no?

—Levi, por amor de Dios, lo has preguntado tres veces.

—¿Incluso las cuerdas de emergencia?

Ambos se quedaron callados y se miraron en culpable silencio. Levi les atravesó con su propia mirada, primero a Mike y después a Erwin. Ahogando una risita burlona a su lado, Petra era la única espectadora de aquella extraña regañina fruto de la considerable irritación de Levi ese día. Estaba nervioso por el cierto temor que le provocaba volver al Subsuelo, pero ni a sí mismo quería admitírselo. Sólo Erwin lo sabía sin que le hubiera dicho palabra alguna. El mayor le leía como un libro abierto, posiblemente con muchas páginas arrancadas, y tan solo le hacía falta ignorar su rostro estoico y prestar atención a sus demás gestos.

—Iré a por ellas… —Mike dijo al final, empezando a echar a andar cuando Nanaba apareció con las cuerdas en cuestión.

—Mira que sois inútiles —anunció al llegar sin esperar a dejarlas en manos de Mike—. Sobre todo tú.

—Eres un ángel.

—Tsk, dime eso en otro momento cuando vuelvas.

—Voy a potar —Levi dijo entrecerrando los ojos, Petra un reflejo casi perfecto de su expresión.

—Sí, yo también.

Erwin se mantuvo al margen sin hacer ningún comentario, quizá incómodo con la escenita o quizá pensando en que le gustaría imitarla. Conociéndole, era lo segundo, así que Levi no dudó en echarle una mirada para que se le quitara la idea de la cabeza. El otro frunció los labios y suspiró para acabar esa conversación silenciosa.

—¿Estamos listos, entonces?

—Sí —Mike le contestó, terminando de guardar las cuerdas en su bolsa ya suficientemente cargada—. Cuanto antes lleguemos antes podremos volver.

Levi esperó que durante la breve despedida con Petra y Nanaba aparecieran también sus dos antiguos aliados, pero no fue así. Ellos no eran Isabel y Farlan, nunca lo serían, y a veces tenía que recordarse que no iban a respetar todas sus decisiones. Lucille se había enfadado con él por no dejarle acompañarle, y Conrad lo había aceptado con un gesto claramente dolido. Él había deseado gritarles que no se trataba de falta de confianza sino de querer mantenerles a salvo, de querer evitar que volvieran a pisar el Subsuelo. Pero eso habría significado admitir que se preocupaba más por ellos de lo que dejaba ver, y prefería antes su molestia a que supieran cómo se sentía en realidad.

Tres capas negras se alejaron de los cuarteles y pidieron un carruaje antes de llegar a la ciudad. Llevaban los abrigos largos de la Legión, perfectos para el invierno, pero Levi había sugerido además ponerse esas capas tanto para tapar el escudo de las Alas de la Libertad en la espalda del uniforme como para ocultar sus rostros, algo que sería necesario en más de una ocasión allí abajo.

El viaje fue largo y él quien más se quejó por ello. Fingía aburrimiento cuando lo que sentía era arañas imaginarias corretear a lo largo de su columna por el destino, y un ligero dolor en el pecho estar en un carruaje. En cambio, Erwin estaba acostumbrado a esos viajes por las reuniones en la capital y las galas y Mike simplemente no le veía el sentido a quejarse si no podía hacer nada.

El más alto llegó a echar un par de cabezadas por el camino, durante las cuales Erwin aprovechó para acariciar la pierna de Levi, o coger su mano, o murmurarle unas palabras de tranquilidad. No entendía cómo, sin saber siquiera las razones de sus nervios, el otro conseguía siempre captarlos y ayudar a disminuirlos. Más de una vez se había sentido mal porque no lograba hacer lo mismo. Por mucho que lo intentara, no sabía interpretar la mitad de gestos de Erwin y este no se había mostrado vulnerable delante de él ni una sola vez. Había sido sincero respecto a muchas cosas, en sus anhelos y preocupaciones, pero no quitándose la máscara. Levi tan solo lo había hecho a la mitad, así que tampoco era quién para quejarse. Había pasado más de medio año desde que estaban juntos y todavía se evitaban en los momentos en los que sus problemas personales amenazaban con devorarles más que los titanes.

Pararon varias veces por el camino para descansar, estirar las piernas y cambiar de carruaje, y por la noche pidieron tres habitaciones en un hostal a medio camino entre Trost y el primer distrito de Sina, Hermina. Cuando por fin llegaron a Stohess, el distrito del este, había pasado día y medio. Por suerte, las semanas anteriores habían podido acumular algunos días libres para así no tener que darle explicaciones al Comandante Shadis. Nadie más tenía ese tipo de descansos, pero los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento se enfrentaban a tanto estrés que les sería imposible trabajar todos los días.

Esperaron a la noche para salir del hostal de Stohess y Erwin les guió hacia una de las zonas más alejadas del centro, con peor iluminación y mucha menos gente a la vista. Levi le observó caminar desde detrás mientras le seguía, fijándose por primera vez desde que habían salido más en él que en la ciudad. Le extrañaba que no hubiese pedido pasar por su casa esa tarde, y apuntó mentalmente que tendría que preguntar por su madre en algún momento. No recordaba que la hubiera mencionado nunca desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar esos cinco años después. Había asumido que no se llevaban muy bien, o que no le gustaba hablar de ella porque le recordaba que estaba sola sin él ni su padre, pero acababa de darse cuenta de que esa era la segunda vez que iba con Erwin a su ciudad natal y el mayor ni siquiera la nombraba. Era extraño conociendo lo afectuoso que podía llegar a ser. Levi recordaba perfectamente lo mal que Sarah le había tratado en el pasado, cuando su hijo intentó acogerle, pero aun así esperaba que no estuviese muerta. No le deseaba eso a nadie, y menos a Erwin.

—¿Seguro que esto es una buena idea? —preguntó Mike en voz baja.

—No sé qué tiene que te parezca una mala idea.

Levi terminó de aflojar los tornillos de la tapadera de la alcantarilla y la abrió, dejándola a un lado después. Se asomó al fondo oscuro y arrugó la nariz y el ceño en señal de disgusto.

—Deja de quejarte de una vez —dijo mientras metía las piernas en el agujero, preparándose para saltar primero y sufrir unas más que posibles náuseas—. Te aseguro que a mí me hace menos gracia.

—Levi, te has estado quejando todo el viaje.

—Pero por una vez tiene razón, Mike. Es mejor que usar la entrada legal y que todo el mundo sepa que estamos aquí.

Levi se giró un poco para mirarle. Le sorprendió que Erwin le apoyara y eso frenó un poco su mal humor, que iba cayendo en picado conforme pasaban los minutos.

Estaba preparado para una caída más alta, por lo que se sorprendió cuando tocó el suelo sin apenas tambalearse ni que le dolieran las plantas de los pies ni las rodillas. La última vez que había bajado aún era un crío y en su memoria todo aquel lugar era alto, enorme y terrorífico. Suspiró con cierto alivio y abrió su bolsa en la oscuridad para sacar una lamparita de mano. Tras girar la muesca y encenderla, dio unos pasos alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera ningún animal o persona que hubiera acabado allí y pudiera darles problemas. La luz era débil y sólo alumbraba apenas un par de pasos delante de él, pero comparado con el recuerdo de tener que usar la poca el sol que entraba por los desagües del techo y dormir allí por la noche, la lamparita era más que suficiente. Después de él bajó Erwin y por último Mike, que logró dejar el agujero de la alcantarilla medio cubierto por su tapa tras saltar. Fue el más afectado por el olor y tuvieron que descansar un minuto para que se acostumbrase primero, aprovechando para ponerse un pañuelo sobre la nariz y la boca a modo de mascarilla. Levi no le dijo nada pero sabía por experiencia que, sencillamente, no servía. Si no quería intoxicarse con algún vapor extraño no era mala idea, pero el olor y la podredumbre estaban presentes con demasiada fuerza para poder evitarlos.

Cuando echaron a andar, lo hicieron en silencio. Levi iba el primero con la lamparita de aceite, Erwin segundo, y Mike en la retaguardia con otra lámpara. No habían decidido nada antes, pero le aliviaba que Erwin hubiese acabado en medio de los dos. Si pasaba cualquier cosa él tendría más posibilidades de resultar ileso.

A pesar de que no se sentía casi paralizado por el miedo como antaño, sus pasos seguían siendo cuidadosos y estaba muy alerta. La oscuridad le ahogaba, le había agobiado desde entonces, pero tener un objetivo claro en mente además del instinto de la más básica supervivencia le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza fría. Si acaso, aquellos túneles infestados de peces muertos, chillidos de ratas y musgo en las paredes de piedra iban a ser el sitio más seguro por el que pasaran. Puede que incluso el menos desagradable. Mientras, el camino se extendía y se extendía, haciéndoles girar en algunas ocasiones, pero lo poco que podían ver era siempre el mismo suelo, canal y paredes junto a la oscura bruma que les confundía hasta no saber cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando.

 Entonces llegaron a una bifurcación: el canal de agua se dividía entre dos túneles.

—¿Izquierda o derecha? —preguntó Erwin.

—Dejadme pensar, hace años que no bajo a este sitio.

Levi contestó de forma más bien cortante y sin darle demasiada importancia, pero notó a Mike y Erwin mirarse entre sí con extrañeza. No tendría que haber comentado nada.

—Derecha, creo.

—¿…Qué has querido decir con eso? —oyó a Mike dar un par de zancadas para seguirle cuando echó a andar de nuevo, su tono más suave de lo que lo había oído nunca.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —Erwin le siguió acompañado de una voz idéntica.

Levi apretó la mandíbula. No necesitaba su compasión en esos momentos.

—Tuve que esconderme aquí una vez.

El silencio a su espalda volvió a ser atronador, y también quedo e incómodo, pero lo ignoró. No quería pensar más en el pasado si en aquel instante ya estaba sudando de ansiedad y temor por mucho que lo intentara ignorar.

Pareció que habían pasado horas cuando llegaron al final del todo. La entrada a la fuente de luz la abría un enorme arco de piedra con barrotes como los de todos los desagües, a mucho mayor tamaño menos en el centro donde dejaba el agua caer en una sucia cascada artificial. La ciudad subterránea se veía desde ahí como una cárcel; seguramente la vista más adecuada para las casas apiladas y las farolas rotas.

Al menos, el olor allí no era tan fuerte y descansaron un momento antes de ponerse en marcha. Mike sacó de su enorme bolsa un maletín y empezó a colocarse el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales que llevaba dentro. Erwin estaba extrañamente callado, observando lo que había allí abajo y a la altura a la que estaban. Entonces se giró hacia él.

Levi ignoró su mirada y su pequeño descubrimiento sobre adónde había huido exactamente tras rechazar su ayuda años atrás. No tenía por qué explicarle nada. No _quería_ explicarle nada.

Mike cortó el momento adrede, por suerte.

—Muy bien —dijo comprobando el gas del cacharro—, ¿a quién bajo primero?

 

Habría deseado tener varios pares de ojos para andar por allí. No es que hubiera perdido sus reflejos, pero dos años sin pisar el Subsuelo le habían malacostumbrado a no estar preparado constantemente para un ataque en cualquier momento. En la superficie también estaba atento, aunque no era lo mismo que ahí abajo – no existía esa presión de vida o muerte, de saber que nadie necesitaba una razón para atacarle más que para quitarle lo que llevara encima, o por venganza, pero era menos probable. Si recordaban quién era «el cuervo del Subsuelo» entonces no se atreverían a cruzarse en su camino, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que nadie le reconociera. Cuanto más discreto fuera su paso por allí, mejor. Sin mirarle siguiera, recordó a Erwin que se asegurara de bajarse más la capucha de la capa para que nadie se percatara de que la segunda persona más importante de la Legión estaba allí. Al mismo tiempo cayó en la cuenta que la gente ya no le conocía a él solo por el Subsuelo, sino que el título de «soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad» estaba empezando a pasar cada vez más rápido de Mike a sus hombros.

Miró a Erwin de reojo. El pensamiento de que iba a pasarle algo terrible por traerle ahí no le dejaba en paz, y ya empezaba a arrepentirse de dejarle acompañarle en vez de hacerle esperar junto a Mike para que le ayudaran a subir a las alcantarillas y salir de allí luego. Sabía que estaba siendo obsesivo pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía la certeza de que saldría herido si no concentraba toda su atención en sus reflejos.

—Usabas parte de lo que robabas para dar comida a algunos niños de por aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Giró la cabeza como un resorte, por poco parándose en medio de la calle. Erwin le miraba con una suave sonrisa en los labios, triste en las comisuras.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

—Te dije que estaba vigilando tus movimientos antes de capturarte.

Calló, tragando saliva y volviendo la vista al frente. Le había pillado por sorpresa

—Para todo lo que intentas demostrar lo contrario, Levi, tienes un gran corazón.

Inspiró pero apenas pudo coger aire. Estaban ahí, en el Subsuelo, en el lugar donde se había manchado las manos y yacía todo su sucio pasado y la sangre que había derramado con él. Y Erwin le estaba diciendo que tenía buen corazón.

Levi no contestó, centrado en dirigir el paso. Desearía poder creerle, o que al menos el rubio no descubriera todas las cosas que había hecho.

—Puedo entender ahora por qué te gusta limpiar —Erwin volvió a hablar al rato mientras andaban, viendo las calles sucias llenas de basura, humedad y gente enferma. No podía verle el rostro pero por su voz parecía algo horrorizado—. Aún no puedo creer cómo viviste aquí.

El mayor se estaba llevando un golpe de realidad al ver de primera mano lo que había bajo la ciudad más rica del reino, pero en cambio, Levi estaba tan acostumbrado que no sentía nada. Sabía que no podía sentirse orgulloso de ello, pero no era lo mismo verlo desde fuera que desde dentro. Nadie se había preocupado por él, así que tuvo que convertirse en un crío egoísta a la fuerza. No podía permitirse sentir pena o rabia por cada cosa que veía. Los niños habían sido una excepción.

Erwin le preguntó un par de veces hacia dónde se dirigían, pero él solo le contestó que llegarían pronto. Y tras un rato de unas calles abarrotadas y otras desiertas, lo hicieron. No le dio tiempo al otro a que leyera el enorme letrero en el lado contrario del gran edificio y en su lugar forzó la puerta trasera con visible experiencia.

—Guárdame las espaldas —susurró mientras abría la puerta.

—Esto sería mucho más fácil si me dijeras qué planeas —contestó el rubio con molestia.

—Oye, no me exijas cosas que tú tampoco haces.

Sintió un tirón de la parte de atrás de su capa de repente, por la zona de la nuca, y cuando se dio cuenta había retrocedido y estaba mirando a los ojos a un Erwin bastante enfadado.

—Puede que te deje hacer muchas cosas libremente, Levi, pero no olvides quién manda aquí. Si la situación se pone fea y te ordeno retirada, te retiras. ¿Entendido?

Pasó un instante de tensión entre ambos, uno que desde hacía tiempo no habían tenido. Levi le sostuvo la mirada con otra desafiante, frunciendo el ceño, pero entonces la apartó a un lado y asintió con la cabeza. Soltándole con un aire satisfecho, Erwin murmuró que tuviera cuidado.

Al segundo de entrar le asaltaron recuerdos desagradables. El sitio tenía un olor particular y también unos ruidos particulares, algo que no esperaba tener que volver a experimentar, pero allí estaban. El interior se dividía en dos partes mediante una escalera de caracol que probablemente llevaba a un pasillo lleno de dormitorios, aunque en la planta baja sólo había una puerta a su izquierda y un corredor ancho a su derecha en el que al final podía verse parte de un vestíbulo y más allá el recibidor. La iluminación era escasa con las lámparas de pared, y vio algunos lazos de color chillón decorando las escaleras y carteles con mensajes o dibujos bastante explícitos.

—Levi… ¿esto es un burdel? —Erwin preguntó en voz baja, entre confusión y ligero horror.

Puede que fuera años mayor e impusiera, pero a veces no se creía lo inocente que podía ser Erwin cuando quería. Suspiró, resistiéndose a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quiénes crees que tienen más información sobre cualquier mandamás?

—Lo sé, solo me ha sorprendido. No es el modo ni el sitio que yo habría elegido para obtener información.

—Tienes labia y dinero, claro que no. Créeme, los nobles más poderosos vienen a este sitio porque saben que todo lo que hagan se quedará aquí abajo.

Escaneó el lugar con la mirada fijándose enseguida en la única puerta de la izquierda. Con sigilo, se pegó a ella y puso la oreja para escuchar. Sólo conseguía distinguir un tintineo intermitente, como monedas. Habían tenido suerte. Mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bota izquierda le hizo un gesto a Erwin para indicarle que iba a entrar, y un segundo más tarde ya estaba irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Erwin cerró la puerta tan pronto como entraron y Levi se abalanzó sobre la anciana, que por suerte no gritó. Varias monedas cayeron con ruidos metálicos en cuanto arrastró su silla junto a ella lejos del escritorio, interrumpiendo su labor de contar el dinero. Fue rápido y se inclinó para colocarle el cuchillo en el cuello. La madame, con sus rasgos severos y ojos de búho, se mantuvo quieta por la amenaza inminente pero no por mucho tiempo: en cuanto reconoció a Levi, sus ojos se agrandaron y una expresión de fingida alegría cruzó su rostro surcado de arrugas.

—Ohh, vaya, si hubiera sabido que el pequeño Levi vendría a visitarme me habría vestido acorde.

—No empieces, vieja —Levi casi gruñó con molestia, consciente de que Erwin estaba atento a él porque pocas veces había echado tanto odio por la mirada—. Dame el registro de los últimos años.

—Tan directo como siempre, pero así no se piden las cosas. ¿Qué pensaría Kuchel?

— _Olya_. No te atrevas. No he venido aquí para tus mierdas.

Presionó más la hoja del cuchillo contra su piel, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba seguro de que sólo por molestarle. Haciendo un gesto con la mano izquierda para llamar la atención de Erwin, le dijo que buscara por la habitación la libreta. Al instante oyó movimiento y ruidos de cajones.

—Nunca vienes para hablar, ¿eh? Mal, mal. Mírate, qué delgaducho. Con lo bien que habrías estado si hubieses aceptado trabajar aquí en vez de vivir en la calle y robar —Su voz quebradiza y burlona tan solo agravaba más la irritación que le estaba haciendo sentir—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un hombre dispuesto?

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo físico por no dejarse llevar y cortarle el cuello ahí mismo. No debía. Erwin estaba delante y no quería que le viera haciendo algo así, ya no era ese tipo de persona.

No era su rabia, no era su asesinato. Ese Levi ya no existía.

—Levi, lo tengo —Erwin le distrajo de su lucha interna, cosa que agradeció. Mirándole de reojo pudo ver que había encontrado dos grandes libros de registro y estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio de la sobria habitación mientras lo hojeaba con rapidez—. Lord Lobov, Lord Sawney, el sacerdote Eustache Munch… todos con la misma mujer.

No le sorprendía. Eso significaba que era la mujer que la madame tenía como más fiable, la que debía mantener la confidencialidad por completo. Levi volvió a echarle una mirada de asco y odio a Olya y entonces la soltó con rapidez, saliendo del cuarto a paso rápido con Erwin siguiéndole de cerca. En cuanto el mayor volvió a cerrar la puerta tras él al salir, Levi cogió una silla abandonada a un lado del pasillo y la inclinó sobre ella para encajar la parte superior del respaldo con el pomo, haciendo difícil poder abrirla desde dentro. Mejor no arriesgarse a que la madame avisara a la policía antes de que pudieran salir de allí.

Subieron las escaleras y buscaron el número de habitación de la prostituta. Levi tuvo que detenerse frente a la puerta, porque no creía cómo el destino podía estar riéndose tanto de él.

Era su habitación. La habitación de su madre.

Erwin le miró. Lo notaba casi como si le hiciera agujeros en la piel, excavando para descubrir todo lo que guardaba. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le ocurría, se sacudió él mismo y apartó la cortina de recuerdos para llegar al pomo tras ella.

—¿Huh? No me han avisado de que venían dos.

La voz que les habló en cuanto entraron pertenecía a una mujer de no más de treinta años pero de baja estatura, delgada, con el pelo largo y rubio. También la misma mirada y rostro hundidos.

—No hemos venido por eso.

Erwin contestó por él, seguramente percibiendo que le pasaba algo. Por unos minutos volvió a ser amable en lugar de frío y serio, transformando su máscara en lo que le hiciera falta para cada momento. Se acercó a la mujer y le dio un saquito de monedas que sacó de la capa. La joven abrió mucho los ojos por lo que pesaba y deshizo el nudo para comprobar que, efectivamente, eran monedas de alto valor.

—Queremos información. Esperábamos que esto fuera bastante para romper tu política de confidencialidad sobre algunas personas.

—Mm. ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Varios nobles, pero principalmente Lord Lobov. Creo que lleva siendo tu cliente mucho tiempo.

—Ah, ese baboso. No me importa lo más mínimo. ¿Qué queréis saber de él?

Levi observaba desde más atrás, pegado a la pared e intentando estar atento. No quería ni mirar el cuarto así que se concentró en cómo de diferentes eran sus métodos y los de Erwin. El rubio solo era buenas palabras, incentivos, nada de violencia a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesaria. Tenía suerte de tenerle allí con él porque no habría sido capaz de amenazar a la chica.

—Todo lo que creas que nos serviría para un chantaje.

La mujer llegó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa, miró una vez más la bolsa llena de monedas, y les contó todo lo que le pidieron.

Salieron de allí sabiendo que Lord Sawney robaba dinero de la financiación del teatro del distrito Klorva, que el Culto no pagaba ningún tipo de impuesto al gobierno, que el sacerdote Munch convencía a la gente en sus reuniones de que la mayor herejía posible era salir de los muros para que el dinero destinado a la Legión de Reconocimiento pudiese ir en su lugar a las arcas de su secta, y que Lord Lobov era dueño de todos los burdeles del Subsuelo, de un misterioso circo de personas en la superficie para entretener en fiestas privadas, y estaba buscando a alguien dispuesto a asesinar al comandante de la Legión. Ambos nobles eran miembros del Culto y estaban ligados estrechamente con los que más poder poseían dentro de él. Todo un complot contra el cuerpo de exploración y ellos no se habían percatado hasta ahora.

Tenían la información. Ahora sólo necesitaban encontrar las pruebas.

Salieron del edificio con el mismo sigilo con el que habían entrado o más, vigilando en todo momento que nadie les hubiera seguido o descubierto dentro y ahora les tendiera una emboscada. Como no vio nada extraño, Levi salió recordándole a Erwin que no hiciera ruido al cerrar la puerta. Notaba a su superior bullir de preguntas, así que no se sorprendió cuando empezó con ellas.

—¿De qué conocías a esa mujer?

Pero por mucho que se lo hubiera estado esperando, se quedó de espaldas a él intentando decidir si contarle algo o no. Al final, Erwin le instó a echar a andar para alejarse del burdel, no por ello desistiendo. Su silencio mientras caminaba al lado no era uno de resignación sino de espera.

—Mi madre trabajaba para ella. Vivíamos ahí —contestó sin mirarle.

Su compañero sí lo hizo, sin embargo. Giró la cabeza completamente hacia él, mirándole para leer su expresión y para compartir la suya.

—Nunca hablas de ella —Erwin observó en una voz más suave de la habitual.

—Murió hace mucho.

—¿Cómo es que te llevas tan mal con la madame del burdel entonces?

Por su tono pudo oír que el contrario no preguntaba aquello desde la más pura ignorancia. Tenía piezas del puzle pero no el mapa completo, y le estaba pidiendo a Levi poder conocerlo entero. Mientras tanto, seguían alejándose del centro de la ciudad.

—Mi madre… —Levi empezó a hablar tras un suspiro de resignación, de incomodidad, ya no sabía de qué—. Mi madre enfermó. Cualquier medicina es muy cara aquí abajo y ella apenas tenía unos pocos ahorros. Como no podía trabajar, eran gastos para el burdel. Madame Olya le pagaba menos de la mitad del dinero entonces por ocupar una habitación, así que prácticamente le dio a elegir entre su medicina o mantenerme a mí. Puedes adivinar el resto.

Erwin tardó unos momentos en responder, como ya se imaginaba que haría.

—…Lo siento, Levi.

Lo dijo con sinceridad, y creyó también que con sorpresa. Lo sabía por el tono de su voz y la mano en su brazo. Parecía que le había cambiado varias piezas del puzle, pensando que sería algo mucho menos desolador. Un accidente, una muerte por hambre, sólo la enfermedad. No también dinero y una elección muy injusta.

—Pensé muchas veces en matar a Olya. Hubo un tiempo en el que no dejaba de fantasear con ello, pero de la madame dependían muchas más mujeres. El burdel era más grande que ahora. Me limité a amenazarla o robar para ella alguna vez a cambio de información. Aunque… incluso antes me ha costado pararme; sólo quería hundirle el cuchillo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Porque no quiero hacerte pensar que no me importa que me hayas perdonado todo lo que he sido.

El mayor no pareció del todo cómodo con su respuesta. Primero le miró con cierto agradecimiento y compasión, pero luego empezó a notar de nuevo un aire molesto. Prefirió no preguntar. Acordaron un silencio por ahora porque tenían otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

Cuando Levi volvió a hablar, lo hizo con cierta inseguridad.

—¿Puedo pasar por un sitio antes de irnos, Erwin?

 

No sabía en qué estado la iba a encontrar, pero la casa no parecía abandonada. La esperaba con los cristales rotos o la puerta agujereada, pero sólo se encontró con un vagabundo durmiendo en las escaleras principales y una puerta forzada y atada con cadenas. Le costó sólo un par de minutos conseguir abrir la cerradura de estas para desenrollarlas, y tras eso estaban dentro.

La oscuridad les engulló.

Sin gestos ni palabras, Erwin sacó la lamparita de aceite de mano y Levi se puso en guardia justo delante de él. Estaba empezando a creer que hacían un buen equipo. Les guió con agilidad por toda la casa, sin olvidar la cautela, y concluyó en que un grupo de personas parecía estar viviendo allí aunque en ese momento no estuvieran. Había piezas de ropa y basura esparcida por los rincones. Levi tuvo que luchar consigo mismo mentalmente para no empezar a recogerlo todo, recordando que ya no era su casa, que si estaba deshabitada cualquiera podía entrar y quedarse allí. Pero había dejado el edificio no por voluntad propia sino porque le detuvieron en la superficie, por lo que quedaban cosas que no había recuperado. Eso si todavía seguían allí, claro. El sitio no era muy amplio pero tampoco excesivamente pequeño como la mayoría de casas de la ciudad. Farlan, Isabel y él habían sido el mejor grupo de ladrones en su momento, por lo que entre los tres pudieron conseguir una casa propia de forma legal en vez de entrar en edificios abandonados como hasta ese entonces habían estado haciendo.

Pasaron al dormitorio más grande y Levi no esperó para ir a un rincón de este y hundir su navaja en la madera, colocándola entre dos tablones para que hiciera de palanca y poder abrir el hueco. Ahí estaba. Sólo era una pequeña bolsa de tela, pero dentro contenía todo lo que le quedaba de su vida anterior: un pasador de pelo de su madre, las páginas de un libro que Farlan había arrancado para darle, un coletero de Isabel y una figurita de madera que había tallado Kenny. Abrió la bolsa para comprobar que todo estaba allí, intacto a pesar del paso del tiempo y los intrusos y el abandono. Era lo único que deseaba llevarse de aquel infierno.

Tras salir de allí le explicó brevemente a Erwin lo que había recuperado. El mayor apenas dijo gran cosa, lo que le extrañó. Esperaba algunas palabras de sincero ánimo, o una mirada afectiva, o en el peor de los casos si estuviera enfadado, una burla por volver a su antigua casa a por cosas tan triviales. Pero se encontró con tenso silencio. Sabía que a Erwin no le gustaba estar allí, que jamás había visto un sitio tan pobre y deprimente, pero tampoco le tomaba por un hombre blando para esas cosas con la cantidad de noches que había pasado fuera de los muros.

De pronto, un desconocido no muy mayor pero encorvado, sucio, con la ropa parcheada y rasgada y con una botella en una mano les medio cortó el paso pidiéndoles unas monedas. Se tambaleaba mucho. Levi siguió andando, aunque al notar a Erwin detenerse y al hombre adoptar una postura más estable, entró en pánico y le agarró de la muñeca para tirar de él y ponerse delante de su cuerpo con un único objetivo: protegerle. Pero habían reaccionado tarde. De las sombras de los edificios salieron cuatro hombres más que les rodearon. Dejó las preguntas para luego; si les conocían o no iría después de encargarse de ellos. Levi extendió su brazo derecho para indicarle a Erwin que se mantuviera tras él y que no pensaba dejarle intervenir en esa situación. Puede que luego se ganara una bronca, pero se lo agradecería. No esperó más a coger el cuchillo que tenía escondido en la bota izquierda y ponerse en posición, con el brazo delante de su rostro y el codo extendido hacia fuera.

—¡Mangadles todo lo que lleven, vamos! —Uno de los asaltantes gritó órdenes.

Levi contaba con que acabaría la contienda enseguida, y se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser así en cuanto empezó a moverse. Esa vez no era sólo él; estaba protegiendo a alguien y no podía dejar ni un espacio libre para que le hicieran daño. Le ponía nervioso, pero también le daba un objetivo más claro. Tenía que ser rápido.

Tumbó de una patada a los dos primeros que se acercaron demasiado y se agachó al pasar por delante del tercero para clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago. Pateó la rodilla de un cuarto que se aproximó con demasiada rapidez y el hombre gritó de dolor. Con suerte se la habría partido. Antes de que pudiera caer por sí solo, le agarró y le tiró encima de los dos que estaban en el suelo. Pero le quedaba uno. Cuando fue a mirar vio que el último en pie corría hacia Erwin, cuchillo en mano. Levi entró en pánico y se lanzó a por él, haciendo que cayeran y hasta rodaran por el suelo. En cuanto vio oportunidad, le arrancó el cuchillo de las manos y se lo clavó en un ojo. Sin miramientos. El tipo empezó a chillar, había sangre por todas partes, y Levi supo que era el momento de irse corriendo antes de que alguien alertara a la policía. Mientras se levantaba se volvió a bajar la capucha que se le había subido durante el combate y agarró la capa de Erwin, instándole a que se diera prisa. Habiendo abandonado el cuchillo se limpió las manos como pudo en la capa, asqueado.

—Larguémonos de aquí antes de que llegue alguien, vamos.

—¿Te conocían? —El mayor preguntó en cuanto empezó a andar a su paso rápido para zigzaguear calles.

—No —Levi dijo con un suspiro, recuperando el aliento—. Si me hubieran conocido habrían salido corriendo antes de atacarnos. Eran simples ladrones. ¿Por qué coño te has parado?

—Quería darle algunas monedas, pensaba que era un vagabundo de verdad.

—Bueno, pues bienvenido al Subsuelo: si tienes compasión por alguien, lo más probable es que te rajen el cuello.

Erwin gruñó y aceleró el paso, obligando a Levi a andar más deprisa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y con la capucha negra transmitía aún más el aura de enfado.

—¿Por qué estás cabreado? —preguntó genuinamente.

—Por fin te das cuenta —El rubio contestó con frialdad.

Levi le miró con molestia, esquivando el carro de fruta que llevaba una señora con la que a punto estuvo de chocar por sus prisas. No entendía cuáles podrían ser las razones de Erwin para estar enfadado. Era él quien debería molestarse mucho más de lo que lo estaba haciendo por su ingenuidad, porque por poco no le habían matado. Hacía mucho que no pasaba tanto miedo y su corazón aún estaba desbocado por esos pocos segundos en los que su superior había corrido peligro.

—¿Cómo que por fin me doy cuenta? ¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora?

—Oh, no lo sé —Erwin todavía ni le miraba—. Quizá preocuparte sólo de tus asuntos personales.

—¿Qué?

—Levi, no juegues conmigo. Desde el principio sólo has querido buscar venganza. No querías descubrir información por la Legión ni por nadie, has usado esa excusa para conseguir lo que quieres —Se detuvo en medio de un callejón vacío para mirar a Levi a la cara por fin, cada vez con un tono más acusador y frío—. Sólo te fijas en Lobov y Emily y antes nos has hecho pasar por tu antigua casa innecesariamente. Hemos perdido tiempo y nos hemos arriesgado.

No se lo podía creer. No se podía creer que Erwin le estuviera acusando de engañarle y de ser egoísta, y la rabia y la humillación pronto le ensordecieron.

—¿Que _yo_ nos he puesto en peligro? ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida por un error tuyo!

—No a propósito, sin embargo. Sólo estás haciendo esto por ti mismo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Sí, claro que en parte quiero vengarme, pero si he seguido en la Legión es para seguirte a ti, joder. ¿Estás ciego?

Levi apretó los puños con claro enfado, pero el de Erwin era muy diferente. Era un enfado de palabras escuetas y ojos helados. Hasta que terminara por explotar.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —El rubio dijo mientras se giraba, echando a andar otra vez.

—¡Tiene _todo_ que ver!

—Volvamos. No hace falta que diga que no tendrás tanta independencia de aquí en adelante hasta que me demuestres que de verdad estás siguiendo mis órdenes.

Apretando más los puños hasta hacerse daño, Levi sintió cómo la rabia le consumía más y más. Le anclaba los pies al suelo, aunque Erwin se estuviera alejando para seguir su camino de vuelta.

—Me estás tratando como hace dos años —dijo con furia contenida.

—Eso es porque te estás volviendo a comportar como un perro callejero.

Su expresión de enfado se resquebrajó al no esperarse aquella respuesta, dejándole vulnerable. Erwin se giró para volverle a repetir que tenían que volver en voz firme, en una orden. Resignado, Levi le siguió callándose todas las cosas que quería decir y no podía.

Mike, por supuesto, notó su tensión al llegar al punto de encuentro pero no dijo nada. Sabía cuándo tenía que preguntar si algo ocurría y cuándo no, y esa era una de las veces en las que era mejor dejar cualquier asunto incómodo entre ellos dos. Primero permitió a Erwin subir a su espalda para dejarle de nuevo a la entrada de las alcantarillas gracias al equipo de maniobras. Habían acordado que sólo Mike se traería el suyo para eso, ya que si ellos lo llevaban caminando por la ciudad atraerían demasiada atención. Luego fue el turno de Levi para subir. Los tres estaban cansados del sitio, de su mal olor y de su decadencia, que les afectaba física y mentalmente. El grupo estaba exhausto, y además ahora Levi sabía que sólo le esperaba día y medio de tensos silencios y un viaje sin ningún tipo de contacto que le reconfortase.

Mientras se agarraba a Mike para que le subiera al túnel desde el que habían bajado al llegar, giró la cabeza para ver la ciudad por última vez, o la que esperaba que fuera la última vez. Entonces se fijó en la estatua alada, sin brazos ni cabeza, que había encontrado de niño cuando acabó abandonado en la calle. El ángel que le había hecho pensar en salir de allí.

Pensó que volver a ver aquella estatua le llenaría otra vez de determinación, de fuerza, de inspiración y energía renovada, pero no fue así. La miró, y aunque era consciente de haber crecido de muchas maneras desde entonces, sólo sintió un fracaso aplastante.

Aún no había conseguido volar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: gore hacia el final del capítulo (aunque siendo esto SNK no sé si alguien necesita este TW)


	25. Vuelta a empezar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin era un príncipe entre falsos herederos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings y comentario en las notas del final.

Durante los días siguientes, y durante las semanas que poco a poco se transformaron en meses, la pelea había sido la inyección de veneno necesaria en una herida a medio curar.

—Levi, ¿me estás escuchando?

Parpadeando, llevó la vista de Erwin a Hanji, que le miraba de brazos cruzados.

—Ohhh, tienes cara de cachorrito abandonado. Hacía mucho que no la veía. ¿Problemas de pareja?

—No digas estupideces, no me distraería tanto si por una puta una vez fueras al grano.

—Esa boca —Por supuesto, no parecía estar molesta lo más mínimo sino querer mandar—. Como tu superiora, te la tendría que lavar con jabón.

—Es a ti a la que le hace falta el jabón, cuatro ojos. Apestas.

Petra se levantó del suelo y puso una mano en la cabeza de cada uno para separarles.

—Niños, por favor.

—Vete a la mierda, Petra.

—Vente a mi cama, Petra.

Levi se quitó de encima su mano y se quejó sonoramente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dispuesto a huir de un momento a otro.

—No puedo creer que haya tenido que escuchar eso.

—Eh, eh —Petra le agarró de la parte de atrás del cuello de su chaqueta, arrastrándole de vuelta—, no te escapes. Ya que no estás haciendo nada, ayúdame con esto.

—Sí, señora.

Hizo una mueca por la suciedad, pero terminó por rendirse y se sentó frente a ella, usando ambas manos para presionar contra el suelo el papel en el que estaba dibujando y evitar que se doblara. Petra estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con el mapa. Desde que volvieron del Subsuelo con posibilidades de chantajes, cada uno se había estado encargando de reunir más información técnica. Erwin había estado unos días fuera incluso, buscando contactos que le debieran algún que otro favor y moviendo hilos ya fuera con labia o con el intercambio de otra información confidencial. Hanji y Lucille se habían enterrado en libros; Hanji incluso había conseguido ilustraciones del interior de la mayor iglesia del Culto, aunque nadie sabía cómo. El edificio era enorme y se encontraba nada menos que en Mitras, la capital. Levi esperaba que después de tanto trabajo les dejasen entrar al distritoo todo habría sido en vano y la Legión acabaría por desaparecer a ese paso, pues Shadis seguía sin remediar los recortes al presupuesto. No sabía qué harían los demás si eso ocurría, pero menos idea tenía de su propio destino. La alternativa a unirse a la brigada había sido nada menos que la ejecución, aunque ahora que su custodia había pasado a estar en manos de Erwin quizá podría salvarse.

Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él de forma disimulada. Todos estaban haciendo algo en ese almacén en el que se habían reunido ya varias noches seguidas: Lucille y Nanaba hablaban de la estrategia a seguir, Marlene, Conrad y Mike sobre el equipo y las armas que podrían necesitar, pero en cambio, Erwin estaba solo al otro lado de la sala, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared. Casi todos se habían quedado extrañados por su comportamiento frío, no muy usual entre su grupo de amigos, pero Levi sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Podía percibirlo en su postura firme y tensa, y en la manera en la que sus ojos veían pero no miraban. Erwin estaba pensando dos pasos por delante de los demás. Era un príncipe entre falsos herederos, uno que rara vez se dejaba influenciar por lo que ocurría bajo su trono. Podía verlo en cada una de sus órdenes. Todas tenían una razón y dos posibles futuros: uno que intentaba evitar y otro que trataba de construir.

Petra anunció que el mapa estaba listo y todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para reunirse alrededor de él. Incluso Erwin se acercó.

—Uau, buen trabajo.

Hanji esta vez lo dijo sin nada más que admiración, pero Petra le dirigió una sonrisa pícara de todos modos. Eran tal para cual.

—Así que... —Lucille se sentó en el suelo a su lado para poder ver mejor el mapa, imaginando cómo sería el edificio en realidad— esto es lo que hay según toda la información que hemos reunido, ¿no?

—He repasado con tinta las partes de las que estoy segura de que son así —Petra las señaló con el dedo mientras hablaba. Disminuían conforme los pisos iban subiendo, hasta que en el tercero casi todo era lápiz—. Habrá que llevar cuidado por las otras zonas, pero al menos sabemos dónde están la biblioteca y las salas privadas de rezos. Erwin consiguió que alguien de la Policía Militar le dijera los horarios de vigilancia y le describiera la primera planta, así que también tenemos eso.

Lucille ideó rápidamente una ruta para entrar y salir por puntos diferentes sin ser vistos, y aunque Erwin era el mejor en ese tipo de cosas, la dejó hablar.

—Si el mapa no es del todo correcto, bueno... habrá que improvisar.

—Eso se me da bien —dijo Levi, y Conrad lo repitió con seguridad y cierto orgullo.

—Y a mí.

—Qué aburridos sois, creyéndoos guays por improvisar… —Hanji se quejó con disgusto.

Antes de que los tres entrasen en una pelea de creativos insultos, Nanaba intervino.

—Tendríamos que pensar en que la seguridad allí es fuerte —Suspiró y se recogió un corto mechón rizado tras la oreja, pensativa—. Lo mejor es hacer equipos, dos que entren y dos que hagan de señuelo para poder cubrirles las espaldas a los otros. Mike es un gigante, así que descartado. Levi y Conrad son los más ágiles, ellos podrían entrar y salir en menos de una hora. Y Petra y Hanji parecen más inofensivas que el resto, así que vosotras podríais pasar por dos inocentes jóvenes que quieren unirse a venerar los Muros mágicos.

Las caras de indignación de ambas fueron todo un poema y enseguida empezaron a protestar por el comentario de Nanaba, mientras Mike se limitó a hacer un sonido de descontento. Levi frunció el ceño, pero no por la conversación ni por su argumento. Nanaba tenía muy buen ojo para las habilidades de la gente. Erwin le había hecho entender que aquello no era solo cosa de él, de su venganza personal o lo que sea que quisiera, sino que era asunto de la Legión también. Y aún así no se sentía bien sabiendo que más gente se pondría en peligro voluntariamente por esa misión.

Echó un vistazo alrededor. El resto estaban un poco más relajados por el rumbo bromista de la conversación, y acabó poniendo la mirada en Conrad. El chico asintió con la cabeza. Lucille, que le miraba de reojo, no parecía muy contenta.

—Vale, vale, calma —Con una risotada por cómo aquellas dos habían acabado picándose, Marlene las interrumpió—. Necesitaréis defenderos, ¿no? Deberíais llevar una pistola cada uno, por si acaso la cosa se pone fea y son demasiados para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Y a parte de la capucha, vosotros dos deberíais llevar algo para cubriros la cara...

Erwin no habló en toda la noche excepto para remarcar algunos puntos importantes o detalles que se habían pasado por alto, pero no se opuso a la estrategia. Los planes siguieron hasta la madrugada y no terminaron ahí. Conforme los días pasaran mientras obtenían el equipo necesario, tendrían que reunirse varias veces más para perfeccionar todo lo que ya habían hablado. No podían arriesgarse a dar un paso en falso.

—Levi, ven conmigo —Erwin dijo una vez terminaron de hablarlo todo y cada uno se disponía a marcharse a sus habitaciones—. Ya sé que es tarde, pero necesito algo de ayuda.

Se despidieron de todos los demás y fueron a su despacho. Levi esperaba que en cuanto la puerta se cerrase, Erwin le hablaría seriamente sobre lo que se disponían a hacer con el Culto o le daría alguna charla repelente, pero no fue así. Era cierto que tenía bastante trabajo a juzgar por el montón de papeles sobre su mesa, por lo que obedeció con menos pegas que de costumbre y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio para ayudarle a redactar. A pesar de los muchos temas que le rondaban la cabeza, se concentró en que su letra fuese tan impecable como siempre y en copiar el formato y vocabulario adecuados. Siendo zurdo era un poco complicado por culpa de la tinta y siempre acababa soltando alguna maldición que otra por lo bajo. De vez en cuando también subía la vista, bien para meterse con la mala letra de su superior y romper así ese incómodo silencio, bien para comprobar su expresión. Pasó una hora hasta que el otro inspiró al fin y Levi supo que iba a hablar de otra cosa no relacionada con el trabajo.

—Nunca me enseñaste qué contenía la bolsa. ¿Por qué tantas molestias para recuperarla?

Por un momento temió que estuviera echándoselo en cara de nuevo, pero esta vez Erwin le observaba sin endurecer la mirada ni los labios. Cómo explicarle ese impulso era mucho más difícil.

—Recuerdos —Se encogió de hombros, a sabiendas de que el otro entendería que se refería a personas que había perdido—. Un pasador, un juguete, un poema… —Dejó la pluma en el tintero para evitar accidentes y le miró—. Son las únicas cosas que puedo llamar mías.

—¿Un poema? 

Erwin alzó una ceja con interés. Levi apartó la vista.

—Farlan me lo dio —contestó encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo—. Lo escuchamos recitar a un anciano en la calle y el muy idiota se lo hizo transcribir para regalármelo porque me había gustado. Ni siquiera conocía la mitad de las palabras, ni ahora incluso.

El gesto del rubio se suavizó. No entendía que Levi no se merecía a Farlan, que nunca pudo ser el amigo que necesitaba porque le era imposible confiar en él tanto como el otro lo hacía.

—¿Puedo escucharlo? —Erwin pidió.

Subió la vista. Su superior –eso era, por encima de todo lo demás– estaba cercano a mostrarse como siempre con él, aunque mantenía esa distancia que había impuesto durante las últimas semanas. Levi quiso cortarla y fundirse más que en cuerpo, pero al final era un cobarde hipócrita más.

—No me lo sé de memoria —mintió.

 

La noche antes de partir llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

Siguieron con sus vidas y con su trabajo, y ni Levi ni Erwin volvieron a sacar el tema del que habían hablado en el Subsuelo. Era la primera vez que discutían de forma seria, y cuando los rangos de cada uno se interponían en el camino, la solución no podía ser bromear o dejarlo pasar. Pero Levi quería exactamente eso. Erwin había visto a través de él y le había echado en cara su egoísmo, y él no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera agachar la cabeza y aceptarlo. Por su parte, intentaba ignorar lo que había pasado cuando no estaban de servicio, pero no conseguía apartar la parte militar de la personal. No podía fingir que sus acusaciones no le habían hecho daño si además el mayor se comportaba de forma más fría incluso cuando compartían cama por un rato. Estaban repitiendo el principio, cuando por falta de comunicación ninguno sabía con exactitud lo que quería el otro.

No supo cuánto necesitaba esas atenciones hasta que las dejó de recibir.

No había ya besos furtivos, ni caricias de dos segundos, ni susurros desesperados. De Levi, lo único que seguía en pie eran sus miradas de reojo en público, y lo único destapado a ojos de todos, su lealtad. Erwin la había creado en él y ahora no se la podría arrancar nunca del pecho.

Todo se había convertido en algo más animal, más directo. Cuando esa noche compartieron habitación sus miedos estaban desnudos, pero ninguno permitía al otro cogerlos. Hablaban con tirones y mentiras, porque silencios en una situación como esa sólo eran para quienes podían quererse sin restricciones, y a los dos les ataban demasiadas cadenas. La más corta iba desde la mano de Erwin hasta el cuello de Levi, y él no estaba seguro de querer romperla.

—Vamos, joder —repitió.

—Impaciente.

No estaba seguro de por qué seguía haciendo esto.

Erwin se inclinó sobre su espalda, consiguiendo dejar un par de besos antes de que Levi se removiera para apartarle. No los quería. Sus muñecas estaban atadas bajo él con su propio pañuelo, por lo que no pudo apartarle una segunda vez cuando el otro bajó por su columna para dejar alguno más antes de hacer caso a la petición de su compañero. En cuanto la cumplió, Levi tuvo que morderse el labio para que no se le escapara un grito ahí mismo.

Era exactamente todo lo que deseaba y se esforzaba en limitar. Erwin marcó un ritmo rápido y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus caderas para mantenerle en el sitio al notar cómo sus piernas ya temblaban por su fuerza y su peso encima. Le arañó un costado y Levi gruñó. Entonces se inclinó más sobre su espalda para pegar así las pieles de ambos, que se contraían continuamente por sus respiraciones agitadas, y empezó a susurrarle cosas que Levi sólo quería bloquear. Cosas sobre lo bien que se sentía, sobre lo bueno que era y lo perfecto que parecía sonrojado y gimiendo por él. Entonces su mano libre subió por su torso hasta su cuello, presionando con el objetivo de que dejase de pensar y lo único en lo que pudiera concentrarse fuera él en su interior. Y daba igual. Daba igual cuán autoritario intentase sonar y actuar, cuánto control quisiese mostrar para que el menor le obedeciera, porque siempre había una parte de sincero cariño que era incapaz de enterrar bajo ninguna palabra.

No era consciente de cuánto Levi le odiaba por ello.

Ansiaba todas esas sensaciones por contradictorias que fueran, cuando no había ningún título ni responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y la única preocupación en su mente era bajar el volumen de sus peticiones por más y más y más hasta que doliera. Pero una vez que Erwin terminó, asegurándose de que él también lo hacía, el hechizo se esfumó también. Al frío de la habitación lo atravesaban dos respiraciones ardientes y ambos se quedaron quietos por unos minutos en los que Erwin aprovechó para desatarle las muñecas, tendido a su lado. Levi se empezó a incorporar entonces para limpiarse pero el otro le abrazó por detrás, atrayéndole hacia su pecho.

—Vas a irte enseguida —Sus respiraciones le caían en la oreja provocándole un escalofrío, pero su tono era dolido— como todas las noches, ¿verdad?

Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué pretendía Erwin. Nunca antes le había detenido ni preguntado; habían caído en una especie de rutina donde Levi le seguía el juego pero no se quedaba ni cinco minutos al final de la noche.

—Tienes que descansar.

—No más mentiras, Levi. Sé que no estás haciendo nada por obligación, sé que te gusta, pero… —Erwin acarició su torso y respiró sobre su nuca, como una cálida brisa— Necesitas esto también. Sé que lo haces. Y me gustaría saber cómo puedo demostrarte que lo mereces.

El mayor siguió con las caricias y añadió besos por su espalda, por sus hombros, por su cuello, haciéndole temblar como una hoja. Al final había descubierto lo mucho que tenía que fingir no querer aquello, y es que se desmoronó en cuanto lo obtuvo. Erwin destrozó quién era desde el primer abrazo, desde el primer consuelo cuando salió herido en su primera expedición. Durante la mayor parte de su vida había sabido vivir sin necesidad alguna de cariño, y Erwin lo había arruinado todo.

Quizá era por la vergüenza o porque no quería rendirse por completo, pero se quedó callado, notando cómo la calidez del cuerpo a su espalda pasaba a su propio pecho. Erwin, en cambio, continuó hablando con los labios sobre su piel mientras le oía suspirar.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Puede que n

o seas libre de elegir, de vivir… pero tienes tus propias razones, y no puedo quitártelas. Lo único a lo que puedo aspirar es a que me permitas entenderte.

El alivio le asaltó de tal manera que al instante se encogió en el abrazo, con los hombros más relajados. No sabía en qué momento le había dejado tener también tanto control sobre sus emociones además de su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —El rubio murmuró tras su silencio.

—No tienes que preguntar. Tú nunca tienes que preguntar.

Haría cualquier cosa que le dijera, fuera orden o petición.

Erwin acarició su torso una última vez y posó la mano en su pecho justo encima del corazón, abarcando así gran parte de su piel.

—Quédate esta noche. Y por favor, Levi —Su voz había bajado hasta un desesperado susurro—, ten cuidado mañana.

Levi cerró los ojos y puso su propia mano sobre la del contrario, apretándola. Se rindió. Y ahora estaba seguro de que había algo que Erwin tampoco le estaba contando.

—Lo prometo.

Sin separar sus manos ni reparar en el pájaro que se había posado en la ventana, empezó a sellar su promesa en voz baja como si así iluminara una pequeña parte de lo que sentía:

_—«¿Dónde hallar al poeta? Nueve Musas,_

_mostrádmelo, que Pueda conocerlo._

_Es aquel hombre que ante cualquier hombre_

_como un igual se siente, aunque fuere el monarca_

_o el más pobre de toda la tropa de mendigos;_

_o es tal vez una cosa de maravilla: un hombre_

_entre el simio y Platón;_

_es quien, a una con el pájaro,_

_reyezuelo o bien águila, el camino descubre_

_que a todos sus instintos conduce; el que ha escuchado_

_el rugir del león, y nos diría_

_lo que expresa aquella áspera garganta;_

_y el bramido del tigre_

_le llega articulado y se le adentra,_

_como lengua materna, en el oído.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: smut hacia el final del capítulo, nada muy explícito
> 
>  
> 
> El poema es "A Reynolds" de John Keats, uno de mis poetas favoritos. Creo que le pega mucho a Erwin.  
> Podéis contactarme también en tumblr para cualquier cosa http://zanderskyward.tumblr.com/


	26. Almas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infiltrarse en el Culto es fácil. Lo complicado son las sorpresas una vez dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy aviso de que hice una movida con mis tumblrs. Cambié el que tenía a http://angelskyward.tumblr.com/ para dejarlo como mi personal, de archivo y referencias etc, e hice otro nuevo bajo el nombre anterior http://zanderskyward.tumblr.com/ sólo para mis fics/poesías y esas cosas. La tag de Pioneros está en ambos, pero en el personal tiene reblogs de referencias y esas cosas. Sin embargo, cuando vaya a hacer un post hablando de meta del fic o imágenes o lo que sea, lo pondré en zanderskyward. ¡Perdón por el lío y disfrutad del capítulo!

La iglesia era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, y el sermón, bastante más agresivo.

«Sólo los hermanos que se atreven a congregarse en este y otros templos sabrán la auténtica verdad. Los Sagrados Muros nos protegen de los monstruos y no debemos enfadarles venerando falsas promesas. ¡Somos libres! ¡El pueblo todavía se tapa los oídos ante nuestras palabras! Más allá del Sagrado Muro de Mitras las gentes siguen tolerando herejías muy graves, oh, sí, lo que oís, mis hermanos. Es una vergüenza para todos los que conformamos este grupo de mensajeros.»

Levi comprobó que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera mirando alrededor para poder hacerlo él sin que se notara demasiado. A pesar de haberse quedado al final del gentío, las palabras del sacerdote resonaban por toda la enorme sala sin necesidad de alzar demasiado la voz, aunque el hombre lo hacía igualmente. Era gracias a la forma semicircular en la que los oyentes estaban dispuestos de pie alrededor de él, con las capas granate ocultando parte del rostro como símbolo de respeto hacia las deidades y como igualdad entre ellos mismos.

«¡Aquellos que osan atravesar los Sagrados Muros no tendrán nunca el perdón del Culto ni de Dios, pues están cometiendo el mayor de los pecados: un ataque directo y agresivo contra nuestra fe y nuestra seguridad!»

Fingió admirar los enormes retablos de oro que representaban los tres Muros en la pared principal tras el sacerdote y le dio un codazo a Conrad. Conrad le dio uno a Petra y Petra a Hanji. La sala, además de enorme, tenía dos extensiones más de ella a cada lado que llevaban al interior y las escaleras, y solo constaba del color mármol y el dorado excepto por las pinturas en aquella pared, lo que le hacía poseer un aspecto todavía más inmaculado y pudiente. Regio, incluso. Olía a cera y a perfume, lo cual se agradecía a pesar de toda la gente que había allí, pero de forma demasiado empalagosa.

«¿Qué les diríais a esos herejes que nos roban y nos quitan a nuestros hijos, hermanos míos? ¿Qué debemos hacer?»

Levi no creyó nunca que llegaría a oír tal sarta de improperios y amenazas en un templo, aunque fuera con muchos eufemismos. El público congregado, jóvenes y mayores, gritaban iracundos y sus palabras le taladraban los oídos con rabia.

No conocía más que de oídas lo que adoraban y no llegaba a entenderlo, pero lo único que sabía con seguridad era que por culpa de ellos su madre no supo explicarle todo lo que habría querido. Por ellos había perdido casi todo lo que le había pertenecido alguna vez a su pueblo, y el sentimiento de que le faltaba una parte de su identidad se hizo más fuerte. Echaba de menos algo que no había conocido.

—¿Ahora? —Conrad se inclinó para preguntar a Hanji.

—Dos minutos.

Se movieron cuando el resto lo hizo. La reunión terminó con una extraña paz en el ambiente después de la cantidad de odio que se había escuchado, y los presentes se dispersaron para marchar o prolongar alguna conversación de pocos minutos. Entonces ellos aprovecharon para empezar su plan. Los cuatro se alejaron de la sala principal y se adentraron por una de las alas que llevaba a un ancho pasillo. Conrad y Levi encontraron los baños y se ocultaron tras la puerta, dejando que sus compañeras lidiaran con los miembros del Culto que se encontraran por el corredor y que no tardaron en llegar. De ese modo nadie repararía en que eran cuatro los que se habían adentrado en el edificio y no dos.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué se les ofrece por aquí? —Un hombrecillo las saludó con confusión.

—¡Buenas tardes! —Hanji abrió los brazos y sonrió ampliamente—. Eso es, hace un día espléndido gracias a la gran Sina, ¿verdad?

—Oh… Oh, sí que lo hace, hermana —El hombre no convencía, pero al menos lo intentaba—. Su entusiasmo me contagia el ánimo, aunque no les había visto por aquí antes.

—Es normal con estas capas.

Petra le dio un pisotón.

—Pero no hemos venido a quejarnos de la moda, ¡no no no! —Hanji se corrigió pronto, de forma bastante torpe, aleteando los brazos—. En realidad hemos venido a unirnos a vuestra sect… Al Sagrado Culto del Muro.

Levi apoyó la cabeza en la pared que tenía detrás y se llevó las manos al rostro. Conrad, en cambio, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

—Mi prima me ha hablado mucho de este templo —Petra intervino con clara urgencia, y quizá dulzura forzada—, es precioso. Vamos a mudarnos a la ciudad en unos pocos días y nos gustaría pertenecer al Culto de forma oficial. El sacerdote de Stohess nos ha recomendado.

Levi notó un leve codazo en su costado.

—¿De qué demonios habla? —preguntó Conrad en voz baja.

—Erwin dijo que para que pudieses unirte al Culto, primero tenía que recomendarte un sacerdote de cualquiera de los templos. Al parecer, aparte de tener pasta, tienes que demostrar «lealtad», ir a muchas reuniones y repetir lo que te dicen como un borrego.

—Oh. Pero no creo que toda la culpa de que el Culto lave el cerebro sea de la gente, Levi.

Esto le hizo alzar una ceja y mirarle entre molesto e interesado, dejando de prestar atención a las chicas durante unos segundos. El momento pasó enseguida y Conrad se alejó de la puerta para repasar otra vez su ruta en el mapa. Cuando Petra le hizo una señal, Levi esperó varios minutos a que se alejaran para salir con su amigo al pasillo. Agarró en un puño el colmillo de su collar y se tomó un momento para respirar hondo. Se había adentrado en decenas de sitios y podía hacer esto también, podía mantener la calma.

La cuenta atrás había empezado.

Tenían sesenta minutos para encontrar los documentos y salir ilesos de ese lugar sin ser vistos. A aquella hora la mayoría de miembros del Culto estaban empezando a cenar en el comedor de la segunda planta y la vigilancia también se tomaba un rato en cambiar de guardia por lo mismo. Atravesaron todo el pasillo detrás de la gran sala y subieron las escaleras de mármol con rapidez, manteniendo siempre medio rostro oculto por la capa. Las paredes, las puertas, las barandas, todo estaba decorado de forma exagerada conforme iban subiendo y avanzando por el edificio, como si quisieran mantener tan solo una mínima austeridad visible para el público. Por suerte, las personas que se encontraron por el camino no les dijeron nada, y una vez más ambos agradecieron aquellas horribles capas granate que les habían vendido en el mercado de Trost, donde se encontraba la iglesia más poderosa después de la principal en la que ahora se encontraban. No tardaron en dar con la biblioteca de la segunda planta, una sala enorme, limpia e incluso ordenada cuidadosamente por orden alfabético y temas. Levi respiró hondo y pudo oler un poco del aroma a libros viejos, un alivio después de pasearse con el corazón en un puño por los pasillos del templo.

—Busca armarios y archivadores —dijo a Conrad antes de cerrar la puerta y adentrarse.

Él fue directo a los dos armarios de la sala y rebuscó con rapidez. No podían perder el tiempo y la luz que llegaba de las pequeñas ventanas estaba empezando a desaparecer para dejar paso a la noche.

—¿Por qué sigues en la Legión, Levi? —El chico preguntó unos minutos después, buscando aplacar los nervios de ambos—. Quiero decir, sé que Erwin tiene que ver, pero no te imagino… nunca te he visto como militar, uh. Ya sabes que yo quería ser policía, de los buenos, pero no crecí en un infierno para no darme cuenta de que eso no existe.

Levi frunció el ceño pero no le miró, demasiado ocupado con las cantidades insanas de papeles que tenía entre manos.

—No hay nada más. Es por él y por lo que me enseñó allá afuera.

—Pero debe de haber algo más.

Aunque no dejó de rebuscar, sí dejó que ese ruido llenara el intercambio de palabras por unos segundos. Pensó que no perdería nada.

—Es el primer lugar en el que siento que… que no sobro. Que puedo hacer algo de bien, después de todo lo que he destruido. Quería con toda mi alma una segunda oportunidad y Erwin me la ha dado.

—¿Estás haciendo también todo esto por él?

Levi se separó del mueble para lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?

—Curiosidad. Porque si solo sois vosotros dos, vuestro deber podría ser protegernos a los otros en lugar de hacer que nos arriesguemos la vida más de lo que ya lo hacemos.

No se lo podía creer, y menos ahora. Inspiró hondo y se pasó las manos por la cara, frotándosela como si así pudiera quitarse el enfado que ya iba escalando.

—¿En serio tenemos que discutir en este puto momento? Ya lo hablamos antes de planear todo esto. Me parece genial que seas un cobarde, ¿podemos seguir?

Para lo robusto que era, Levi no recordaba que fuera tan rápido. Enseguida tuvo a su compañero echando chispas por la mirada a un paso. Era inusual verle tan enfadado.

—No es mi culpa que no tengas familia —dijo Conrad, mordaz—, pero podrías hacer un esfuerzo por entenderme.

—¿Sabes qué? Si tú tampoco estuvieras tan centrado en ellos, te darías cuenta de que aquí también hay quien te necesita —Levi no se achicó.

—¿Como quién?

—Como Lucille.

Conrad se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos y separando los labios en un amago de contestar. Era muy expresivo con sus gestos y por tanto muy fácil leerle.

—Dices que sabes lo crudo que es el mundo por haber vivido en el Subsuelo, pero eres un ingenuo —Levi continuó—. Crees que todo va a ir bien, crees que vas a mantener a tu familia para siempre y que seremos nosotros los que liberaremos a la humanidad. Podrías aceptar de una vez que tienes miedo de morir sin haber conseguido nada de eso.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—Tú eres quien no sabe de lo que está hablando —Sin querer, levantó la voz un poco. Conrad miró la puerta como para advertírselo y Levi intentó bajar al menos su tono, si no tanto su enfado—. ¿Crees que lo sabes todo? Estoy aquí ahora mismo forzándome a mantener una calma que no tengo y estás hablando de esconderte como si sólo lo que tú quieres importara.

—…No entiendo lo que quieres decir con esto, no sé lo que quieres.

—Ni lo vas a saber. Ni a entender. No me protegiste a mí y no protegiste a Emily —Salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar.

El reproche no era del todo justo, pero no se arrepintió, y mucho menos al ver que a Conrad le cambió la cara.

—No —advirtió—. No te atrevas a echarme en cara algo así.

—Ni siquiera sabes por lo que pasamos —Ahora era Levi quien le hacía cara, aunque fuera más bajo—. ¿Crees que te lo contaría todo, eh?

—Levi, déjalo. Éramos críos. Todos.

—Hah, ¿y? Sí sabes todo lo que hice de crío —Frustrado a más no poder, extendió los brazos. Aquella discusión no parecía tener fin, ni perdón, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí entre ellos—. Por mucho que seas mi superior y nos conozcamos desde hace años, no confío en ti.

Conrad soltó una risita amarga y sonrió, sarcástico. Parecía dolido a pesar de todo.

—Mejor, porque yo tampoco me fío de alguien que piensa que acabaremos todos muertos y aun así nos mete en misiones suicidas.

—Bien —Levi asintió, seco en sus palabras y gestos—. ¿Podemos seguir con esto ahora?

Se alejaron uno del otro. Apenas en tres minutos habían hecho que la coordinación que habían conseguido construir entre ambos se fuera al traste, pero tenían suficiente profesionalidad como para comportarse como aliados y compañeros. Al menos hasta que acabasen con el trabajo entre manos.

—Juraría que la mayoría de estos son libros censurados —Conrad comentó desde la otra punta de la sala a los pocos minutos.

—No podemos ocuparnos de ellos ahora.

Levi se movió hasta donde estaba el otro buscando en un mueble enteramente formado por cajones de madera caoba. Había archivadores, fichas, documentos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que todos se referían a los libros. El registro no contenía nada más que eso, y aunque podría interesarles saber por qué el Culto guardaba todos esos libros prohibidos en lugar de quemarlos, no era su momento ahora.

Consultó el reloj de bolsillo que guardaba en el pantalón: media hora.

Con tan solo un intercambio rápido de palabras, decidieron salir de allí y probar en el siguiente piso. Si lo que buscaban no estaba en la biblioteca, significaba que tenía que estar guardado bajo llave en algún almacén o despacho. No se molestaron en volver a mirar el mapa que había hecho Petra, pues además de sabérselo de memoria a esas alturas, ninguno había estado seguro de que la tercera y última planta fuera como imaginaban. Por ello, se movieron con más cuidado. Esta vez decidieron ocultarse tras las columnas en las esquinas de los pasillos y las puertas entreabiertas de algunas habitaciones, pues no tenían ninguna intención de que alguien les viera y les preguntara qué hacían allí. Ese piso estaba lleno de dormitorios y algunos despachos, pero no se detuvieron a mirar en ninguno hasta no llegar al despacho principal: el del sumo pastor del Culto. Si los documentos estaban en algún lugar, tenían que estar ahí.

Cómo no, a puerta cerrada con llave. Conrad se encargó de vigilar el pasillo mientras él se peleaba con su delgada varilla de metal y sus manos temblorosas, pero al final consiguió abrir el cerrojo sin forzarlo.

—Venga —Levi murmuró, urgiéndole al otro entrar tras él y cerrar la puerta. Entonces se plantó en medio de la sala, demasiado lujuriosa y grande para un despacho. Lo primero que vio fue muchas estanterías y todo un escritorio lleno de cajones, también cerrados con llave—. Vamos a vaciarlo.

—¿No es importante que nadie se dé cuenta de que hemos estado aquí? —repuso Conrad, dirigiéndose a una de las estanterías.

—Me la suda, acabemos con esto de una vez.

No hablaba en serio. Fue rápido, y quizá desordenó las cosas más de la cuenta, pero no iba a arriesgarse a vandalizar el despacho para que en cuanto el pastor entrara supiera que alguien se había colado en busca de algo y todas las miradas se dirigieran a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Acercándose al escritorio para darle la vuelta y agacharse tras él, volvió a utilizar la varilla de metal para abrir cajón por cajón y rebuscar en ellos. Agradeció que al menos el tipo fuera ordenado, pues encontró fácilmente algunos papeles comprometedores sobre la evasión de impuestos y una lista de mercenarios, con las iniciales “K.S.” al principio del documento. Keith Shadis. Suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta de que era lo que necesitaban para incriminarles y tener alguna posibilidad de ganar; planear el asesinato de un comandante era un delito muy grave.

Pero le faltaba encontrar lo que de verdad quería.

Quedaban dos cajones por mirar aún. Tardó demasiado abriendo el cerrojo del primero para encontrarse con que sólo contenía folios y tinta de recambio, por lo que sus nervios crecieron cuando llegó al último. Estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo, lo sabía, pero no podía irse sin eso. Aún le quedaban diez minutos. Abrió una carpeta y un libro tras otro, hojeándolos hasta encontrar por casualidad la lista de miembros del Culto, que puso a un lado para llevársela después. Entonces, abrió un libro que contenía dos listas de nombres. Cada uno correspondía con otro. Levi pasó páginas con rapidez hasta encontrar la confirmación de lo que buscaba: su nombre.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Conrad no era rápido con sus reflejos, pero tuvieron la suerte de enfrentarse a un anciano. El chico lo cogió de la túnica y lo empujó hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta con la otra mano. Acto seguido le tapó la boca con una mano y lo estampó contra la pared, sacando un cuchillo para amenazarle.

—Levi, dime que tienes ya esos papeles.

—Sí —Tardó un momento en contestar por el sobresalto. Ese sitio anulaba su capacidad de concentración y calma—. Amordázalo y átalo, que no haga ruido.

El viejo se tomó la amenaza en serio y no se puso a intentar gritar mientras Conrad le ataba con trozos de su propia túnica. Levi aprovechó para arrancar todas las páginas y doblar todos los papeles que necesitaban para poder metérselos en un bolsillo de la chaqueta fácilmente, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el libro de registros – estaba casi lleno. Volvió a agarrar el collar de Erwin antes de levantarse. Le daba fuerzas, le daba tranquilidad, le recordaba todo lo que había sobrevivido y que podía seguir haciéndolo.

A los dos minutos salió de allí con el libro bajo el brazo y su compañero al lado, pero el pasillo no siguió desierto por mucho tiempo.

—Separémonos —susurró Conrad con prisa, viendo a un guardia dirigirse hacia ellos—. Tenemos lo que buscábamos. No disimules si hace falta y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

La respuesta de Levi fue una escueta afirmación y echar a correr, provocando que el guardia que venía se fijara en él primero. El mapa no había acertado en gran medida en ese piso del edificio y le costaba orientarse, por lo que prefirió despistar a quien le perseguía primero. Segundo piso. En cuanto vio una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, se coló dentro y escuchó con alivio al guardia pasar por delante a los pocos segundos, dando gritos de alerta sobre los intrusos. Dentro de unos minutos tendrían a más de diez hombres buscándoles y si no se reunía con Hanji y Petra pronto, ellas también podrían estar en problemas.

Al girarse hacia el interior de la sala esperaba otro anciano, quizá un pastor o un miembro de menos rango, pero no a la joven que le miraba con poca sorpresa en los ojos.

—No sé de qué me asombro —dijo Emily cruzándose de brazos.

Abrió los ojos como platos y tardó en reaccionar, pero no el suficiente tiempo como para dejar a Emily defenderse. Llevaba un vestido sencillo, largo, y estaba al lado de un joyero donde había dejado un colgante y solo uno de sus pendientes, además de la túnica granate del Culto sobre el respaldo de la silla. Así que vivía allí. Levi pasó rápido por al lado del joyero para dejar el libro encima y tener las manos libres y la empujó contra la pared con un brazo, sacando con agilidad el cuchillo escondido en su bota izquierda para colocárselo al cuello. Ella se asustó al tener la guardia baja, aunque sus ojos claros se entrecerraron enseguida con molestia.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —Levi casi gruñó.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo.

—No juegues conmigo —Apretó los dientes. Entender la razón por la que su antigua amiga se negaba a darle la más mínima información después de todo le era algo imposible, no tenía sentido—. Sabes por qué estoy aquí, así que ayúdame. Ayúdame a ponerle fin de una vez.

—¿Lo estás haciendo por más críos o es tu venganza personal? —Emily cuestionó, siempre mordaz—. Ya no es asunto mío.

—¿¡Cómo que no es asunto tuyo!? He sufrido por esto, sigo haciéndolo, y tú estás aquí viviendo entre ellos como si nada.

—¿Sufrido, tú? —Ella también subió su tono de voz, agarrando con fuerza la muñeca que sostenía el cuchillo. Un poco de urgencia se vio por primera vez en sus ojos—. No tienes ni la más mínima idea, Levi. Al menos tú huiste. Si haces caer esto me lo quitarás todo.

Así que era eso. Era egoísmo, y tan solo haberlo descubierto le enfadó lo suficiente para anular su empatía.

—No esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados.

—Os delataré.

—Adelante —Levi la amenazó también, presionando más el cuchillo—. Veamos quién te cree, el que te encuentre desangrándote o el que lo haga sola y sin más prueba que tu palabra.

Entonces ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse, pero Levi no pensó que girar la cabeza para ver quién era fuera a ser un error. Se arrepintió al instante. Ante el marco de la puerta no había otra persona que una mujer mayor, con la melena blanquecina y ojos de color hielo que podría reconocer fácilmente por lo que le asustaron la primera vez que los vio: la madre de Erwin, Sarah Smith.

No le dio tiempo a pensar por qué ella estaba allí, por qué las dos se conocían, ya que Emily aprovechó el momento en el que bajó la guardia por la sorpresa para desarmarle. No había caído en la cuenta de que seguramente habría seguido entrenando para no perder las habilidades que ya ganó durante su niñez el Subsuelo. Era tan rápida que no lo vio venir. Dio de bruces contra el suelo, con la barbilla, y gruñó cuando se mordió la lengua a la vez que se quedaba un poco aturdido del impacto. Entonces notó una rodilla presionar su espalda - ligera, pero haciendo fuerza en el punto justo - y una mano le bajó la capucha y cogió su cabello, tirándole hacia un lado. Al girar la cabeza notó el filo del cuchillo en su propio cuello, justo encima de su marca.

—¿Qué me impide borrártela así y que te olvides a la fuerza de todo esto?

—No me toques —gruñó.

—Ese ha sido siempre tu problema, Levi —la voz de Emily era más helada que el metal del cuchillo, aunque ya no tan vacía. Había algo de incomodidad y frustración, como si no quisiera hacer ni decir nada de aquello pero tuviera que hacerlo—. Subestimas a los demás. Tienes talento pero no más causa que los suicidas de tus compañeros.

—No sé si seremos suicidas, pero sí buenos compañeros —Hanji irrumpió en la sala de pronto, apuntando con una pistola a Emily desde el marco de la puerta—. Y tenemos muchas causas.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron petrificadas - Sarah continuaba en un rincón de la habitación sin hablar, con ojos muy abiertos y asustados que lo observaban todo, y Emily miraba a Hanji. Para los demás estaba quieta, pero Levi notaba más peso en su espalda, más fuerza en el agarre de su pelo y más presión en su cuello, hasta el punto en el que temió que de verdad fuera a matarle allí mismo.

Notó una punzada de dolor y no se atrevió a respirar. Una gota de sangre resbaló por su piel.

—Suéltalo —Hanji repitió moviendo la pistola, recordándole quién tenía las de ganar si la usaba.

Por su mirada penetrante y oscura expresión, Emily supo que la amenaza no era un farol y liberó a Levi sin una palabra más. Dejó el cuchillo en el suelo y se levantó. Levi ignoró el arma causa de todas las cosas que pasaban en su cabeza por ese momento: la madre de Erwin, Emily en las instalaciones del Culto, Hanji salvándole con el método más drástico que le había visto usar. Pero al ponerse en pie sus piernas temblaron por instinto y su mente se despejó para dejar solo el pensamiento de que tenían que huir. Ya oía pasos desde el corredor, muchos y rápidos, e inspeccionó la sala con la mirada antes de dirigirse al ventanal para abrirlo. Tomó nota de lo que había más abajo y decidió que ese sería su día de suerte o de acabar con su vida de una forma estúpida.

Oyó dos disparos y giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, donde Hanji apuntaba. Su compañera aprovechó la confusión para cerrar la puerta y bloquearla con una silla y entonces fue a su encuentro junto al ventanal abierto. Ya estaba entrando en pánico como él por la falta de una escapatoria, pero al instante su compañera dejó atrás esa expresión escalofriante y rompió en una amplia sonrisa. Levi cogió el libro del joyero y se lo puso bajo un brazo.

—Estás loco.

—Bueno, no más que tú.

—Prefiero salir por la puerta.

—Tarde.

Levi le quitó la pistola de las manos y la empujó sin miramientos. No supo si el grito que siguió era risa o miedo, pero con Hanji nunca se sabía.

Medio giró el cuerpo y apuntó con la pistola a las dos personas de la sala. Sarah y Emily se miraban como si hablasen sin palabras, pero no tenía tiempo de conseguir más información o de preguntarse el porqué de aquella extraña coincidencia. En su lugar, retrocedió para coger carrerilla.

En el momento en el que empezó a correr, la puerta se abrió por los repetidos empujones de los guardias. No pensó en nada antes de asegurar su caída al vacío.

En las alturas, aunque todo pareciera ir rápido, daba más tiempo a pensar de lo que se creía posible. Se le hizo eterno. Le dio tiempo a tener miedo, a entrar en pánico y recordar la misma sensación cuando cayó de un titán en su primera expedición. En ese momento había alguien para salvarle, pero ahora lo que tenía era ingenio e instinto.

Dos cosas que al menos nunca le abandonarían.

Había calculado que tenía tomar el impulso suficiente para no pasarse de distancia, pero por poco se equivocó. Cuando cayó lo hizo sobre el borde de los frondosos matorrales que rodeaban la pared exterior del templo y dolió más de lo que se esperaba, pues acabó medio hundido en ellos y con ramas clavadas por todo el cuerpo a pesar de intentar caer de pie. Aún sujetaba el libro. Aprisa y con varios rasguños, consiguió salir abandonando entre el ramaje la túnica que había amortiguado su caída, aunque terminó en el suelo igualmente.

—Oh dios mío, oh dios mío —Escuchó a Hanji acercarse a él y tirarle de la ropa—. ¿Estás bien? Has caído fatal.

—Ayúdame a levantarme y lo veremos —Su compañera le tendió una mano mientras se puso en pie, pero entonces emitió un sonido de dolor y levantó el pie izquierdo del suelo. Levi se incorporó por sí mismo con relativa rapidez entonces—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que me he torcido el tobillo al aterrizar con este pie —Hanji contestó con cara de disgusto, dando un par de pasos para comprobar si podía andar así.

Levi alzó la vista hacia los guardias que se asomaban desde la ventana rota y decidió que no podían seguir allí un minuto más. Dejó la túnica donde estaba y abrazó el libro contra sí, que afortunadamente no se le había escapado de las manos, antes de dárselo.

—Ten esto y súbete, vamos.

Le puso el libro en el pecho para que lo cogiera y se giró, agachándose hacia delante.

—No puedes conmigo —Hanji dijo con cierta impresión en la voz.

—Deja de subestimarme por ser bajo y mueve el culo, tenemos que salir de aquí. Iremos más rápido si te llevo.

Hanji no protestó más y subió a su espalda, con el libro bajo un brazo y el otro agarrado al cuello de Levi para no caerse. Sugirió guiarle para llegar hasta el lugar en el que habían acordado encontrarse todos y él lo agradeció. Prefería que Hanji se encargara de pensar en cómo guiarles por esas calles y él se limitara al esfuerzo físico sin el mental también añadido.

—¿Cómo sabías… que estaba en esa habitación? —Levi preguntó al final de una larga avenida, falto de aire. Estaba empezando a comprender que la mecánica, científica y multitarea de la Legión le había salvado la vida— ¿Es eso el sexto sentido femenino?

—Hah, ni siquiera creo entrar en esa categoría —Hanji respondió con evidente diversión, con sinceridad y un tinte de algo más oscuro— Conrad volvió pero tú no, y las alarmas de todo el sitio saltaron. Si a él le había dado tiempo a llegar hasta nosotras, supuse que debías estar por lo menos en la segunda planta. Empecé a registrar habitación por habitación, así que puedes llamarlo golpe de suerte.

—Disparaste a alguien a matar.

—Sí.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese tono oscuro pero no tenso, ni resignado. Era errática con todo y podía estar riéndose de una broma a hablar de un experimento perturbador de un momento a otro. Aceptaba que para salir victoriosos o siquiera luchar contra algo había que tomar las medidas que fuera. Hanji no era buena con las palabras pero tenía lo que muchas veces Erwin no: capacidad para ser cruel y usar verdadera violencia. Levi respetaba eso.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, tras un enorme edificio que servía de mercado según el letrero, Conrad parecía capaz de hacer un agujero en el suelo de andar en círculos y Petra estaba quieta como una estatua. En el momento en el que por fin les vieron aparecer, el chico se detuvo y Petra dio la impresión de haber cobrado vida de nuevo, inquieta y con los ojos más grandes y frágiles que nunca. Parecía que fuera a llover solo de ellos.

—Oh dios… ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Estáis bien? —Se llegó a acercar antes de que ellos lo hicieran del todo, dando la oportunidad a Levi detenerse y recuperar el aliento que tanto necesitaba. Su voz tembló; nunca la habían visto así, ni ella misma parecía poder creerse su reacción— ¿Hanji?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Sólo me he torcido el tobillo, creo —Ella explicó con rapidez para no dar paso a más ansiedad por parte de la más joven.

Justo cuando Levi iba a dejar a Hanji en el suelo para descansar y pedirle a Conrad que se turnaran, Petra la cogió de la chaqueta y tiró hacia delante. Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaban y Levi por poco perdió el equilibrio, agachándose más y protestando por ello hasta que vio con sus propios ojos la intención de Petra - que era besar a una sorprendida Hanji. Y así hizo. A pesar de lo ridículo y embarazoso de su situación, Levi cogió el libro, se inclinó más hasta caer de rodillas y dejó que Hanji bajara de su espalda y se apartara para responder por fin a lo que todos habían estado viendo formarse muchos meses ya. Petra no parecía la única desesperada por ello en aquel instante, a pesar de que con la poca luz tan solo podía ver sus siluetas recortadas.

Levi apretó el libro contra su pecho y miró a Conrad. Conrad le miró. Tenían que huir de allí cuanto antes por si les perseguían, pero de todos modos, les dejaron a ambas unos minutos.

Sus amigas se habían encontrado. Habían conseguido los documentos. Habían conseguido la información que necesitaban para marcar un cambio. Tenían diferencias, discusiones, pero también dolor compartido. Por un momento la rabia y la esperanza se repartían un hueco en su interior como la luna llena en ese cielo plagado de nubes.

Levi respiró lentamente.

Estaban vivos.


	27. Secretos sin tumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las historias malas nunca terminan del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos cosas: me ha costado sangre y sudor escribir este capítulo, y es posible que sea el último o el penúltimo antes de que haga un hiatus. Me espera una Navidad movidita y luego un mes entero de exámenes. En el mejor de los casos, la próxima actualización será el día 25 y luego no habrá más hasta febrero. En el peor, este es el último capítulo hasta febrero. Así que por si acaso, feliz Navidad y ánimo a quien también esté de exámenes //puño en alto.  
> Si me podéis comentar en este capítulo lo agradecería un montón, por eso de que me ha costado y tengo mucho interés en saber qué os parece.
> 
> PD: Trigger warnings en las notas del final !!!

—No traes buena cara —Erwin observó en cuanto cruzó la puerta de su despacho, sin siquiera levantar un segundo de más la vista.

—No me digas. Con esas capacidades de deducción deberías haberte hecho poli.

—¿Estás bien?

Levi le miró con cierta sorpresa, tanto por su tono suave como por no haberse molestado con su sarcasmo. Ahora había dejado la pluma y sus ojos estaban puestos en él. Suspirando, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio del líder de escuadrón.

—Últimamente está peor —dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos para frotárselos. “El insomnio”, era la maldición que no quería nombrar. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, ni en la anterior en el viaje de vuelta, y sentía el cuerpo en tal tensión por toda la cafeína que estaba tomando para aguantar de pie durante el día que pensaba que se le agarrotarían los músculos—. Ya sabes lo que me cuesta dormir.

—No me avisaste.

—Tampoco estaba de humor —Y seguía sin estarlo. La pregunta que deseaba formular le arañaba bajo su piel para salir—. Pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Le has echado un vistazo ya a lo que te trajimos?

Erwin asintió con la cabeza y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio para sacar varios papeles, todos los que él había conseguido en el despacho de aquel templo. Se puso a hojearlos durante unos segundos, con expresión concentrada a pesar de lo temprano que era. La débil luz del sol incidía sobre su espalda y todo su perfil y Levi por una vez no tenía energía para peleas, pero sabía que sería así como terminarían esa mañana.

—Definitivamente, podremos conseguir mucho con esto si lo usamos de la forma adecuada —empezó a hablar mientras seguía leyendo los textos, nombres, datos. Parecía más tranquilo de lo que lo había hecho en semanas. Levi no se dio cuenta hasta que no notó el cambio—. Y la forma adecuada es paciencia. A partir de ahora tendremos que movernos con más cuidado, sobre todo Conrad y tú. No os pueden ver por ahí, es posible que os reconocieran por más cautela que llevarais al taparos las caras.

—Me vieron la cara tres personas, pero creo que sólo Emily me reconoció.

—Moveré hilos y haré algunos favores para obtener más —El mayor siguió.

—Resumen, por favor. ¿Qué significa eso entonces?

—Que tengo que preparar el terreno. Puede que pase más de un año y de dos antes de que pueda sacar a la luz todo esto.

Se le cayó el mundo encima.

—¿Qué? —Levi se inclinó hacia delante y cogió con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla, alterado—. Eso es una burrada de tiempo.

—El papeleo, las cartas, las visitas, la oportunidad de conseguir favores; todo es lento. ¿Prefieres que deje algún cabo sin atar y acabemos todos en prisión? —Erwin alzó una ceja, casi retándole a que protestara más si se atrevía cuando ambos eran conscientes de que allí quien llevaba razón era él—. No. No me arriesgaré, Levi, no tienes nada de lo que convencerme en este tema. La Legión tiene que ir a la par con esto, y hasta que no sea comandante no habrá manera de hacerlo.

Más de dos años. Levi se volvió a hundir en la silla de madera, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. Incluso después dejó las manos ahí, buscando quitarse algo de la frustración que llevaba encima y no paraba de acumularse, más y más, pero parecía imposible. Dejó pasar un momento de silencio hasta que preguntó, sin mirar al otro y sin dejar que le mirara.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Más silencio. Ruido de papeles siendo guardados y confusión en el aire.

—¿El qué, exactamente?

—No te hagas el idiota, Erwin. No conmigo —Levi bajó sus manos y le miró con rabia y un sentimiento parecido a la traición. Se sentía un hipócrita, también—. Por qué demonios tu madre estaba en el Culto.

Su expresión cambió de un momento a otro. Levi se imaginó una máscara resquebrajándose, que era lo más parecido a lo que acababa de ver. Erwin no era nunca muy expresivo y esa vez separó los labios con sorpresa, abrió los ojos, frunció las cejas por un segundo y dejó las manos quietas entre sus papeles. Tardó en contestar, incluso.

—¿La viste? —Era como si hablara de un fantasma.

—Cara a cara.

—¿Te reconoció?

—No lo sé. Oi, ¿qué coño importa? —Abrió los brazos, y como no podía estarse quieto más tiempo se levantó—. Te estoy preguntando por qué no me lo dijiste nunca. No es como si estuviera muerta como la mía, ¿hah? No, está en un templo bañado en oro disfrutando de sus baños y sus mierdas.

—Cállate —El tono de Erwin retumbó en la habitación. Se miraron, y ante el fuego en sus ojos Levi se quedó extrañamente quieto a pesar de estar de pie y el otro sentado—. Odias que me juzguen pero tú lo haces constantemente. La envidia no te da derecho a echarme en cara mi cuna, por muy injusto que sea. La culpa de que mi padre fuera asesinado es mía. La culpa de que mi madre ingresara en el culto es mía. No eres el único que ha sufrido. ¿Acaso yo sé todo lo que no quieres contar?

El rubio se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión y le atacó con fiereza, y, por supuesto, funcionó. Levi apretó los dientes y los puños, callado de pronto. No era quien. No era quien.

—No pensé que te la encontrarías, por eso no creí necesario informarte —Erwin habló después de un largo momento de tregua, echando un suspiro tan largo y resignado que se lo imaginó fumando tabaco. Parecía estar reconstruyendo recuerdos para contarlos y de ahí su lentitud—. El gobierno asesinó a mi padre cuando se enteraron de que sabía verdades que no debía saber, pero la culpa de que se corriera la voz fue mía. Fui un crío muy estúpido. Para evitar más sospechas y rumores de traición sobre nuestra familia, aconsejaron a mi madre que ingresara en el Culto. Tuve una fuerte discusión con ella, y la relación se enfrió mucho, pero ahora comprendo que a pesar de cómo pueda ser, lo hizo para protegerme —Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y apartó la vista de Levi con algo en los ojos que no podía ser otra cosa que arrepentimiento—. Nunca supe si me llegó a perdonar, y ella tampoco sabe que la he perdonado.

Levi se desinfló un poco. Bajó los hombros y, suspirando, se sintió peor que nunca al recordar la parte que él tenía en todo aquello.

—Y por lo que cuentas, deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Sí —Erwin admitió, no sin casi chirriar los dientes de frustración. Le miró—. Mi madre es tan inteligente como mi padre lo era, si no más. Y siempre más pragmática. Quién sabe lo que puede pasar si te ha reconocido. No sé el poder que tendrá Emily allí, pero mi madre…

Se le escapó una risa amarga por lo bajo. Irónico.

—Sí que le caí mal al final, vaya —Levi dijo con molestia.

—Nunca tuvo en buena estima a los pobres.

—Genial —Asintió con la cabeza varias veces, como si aún no se lo creyera—. Y tú sabías que podía estar en más peligro del que ya estaba, que pueden estar buscándome ahora por orden suya, y no me lo dijiste.

—Levi, no era algo fácil de cont-

—¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste, Erwin!

Le cortó con un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos, inclinándose sobre ella y mirándole con rabia de un segundo para otro. Erwin le devolvió la frialdad. Como si hubiesen vuelto al principio del todo, uno esperaba la rendición del otro.

—Ah…, Líder de Escuadrón Smith…

Una voz tímida abrió paso entre el tenso silencio. Alguien había llamado a la puerta y la había abierto mientras Levi gritaba, y solo entonces los dos se dieron cuenta.

—Pasa, Jade —Erwin dijo sin apartar la vista del otro, y a continuación tanto su voz como su mirada azul se endurecieron—. Levi, puedes marcharte.

No era una petición.

Levi inspiró, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás poco a poco para erguirse y apartar las manos del escritorio. A pesar de no protestar, el mantenerle la mirada a su superior fue un acto de rebeldía en sí. Sólo lo dejó al darse la vuelta, con el cuerpo rígido, y al salir por poco no apartó a la pobre soldado de un empujón.

En cuanto cerró la puerta y se hubo apoyado en ella, no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que la había cagado.

 

Hanji y Petra pasaron un tiempo contando sus aventuras al resto del grupo. Incluso Conrad parecía más calmado y aliviado por haber salido sano y salvo como para añadir detalles aquí o allá, o hablar justo después de su parte del relato. Fueron buenos días en los que el éxito y el alivio llenaban muchas de sus risas y gesticulaciones exageradas.

Levi no.

Levi estaba bloqueado. Después de un primer abrazo con Erwin y aquella pelea, se limitó a ignorarle los días siguientes hasta que se aclarara consigo mismo. Guardó el libro de registros que había conseguido del Culto en su habitación, debajo de la cama a pesar de saber que se ensuciaría con más polvo que en cualquier otro sitio. No quería verlo. No al menos por unos días más.

Todo en la Legión había seguido exactamente igual, como era de esperar después de una ausencia de una sola jornada, pero había un peso nuevo en sus hombros que le hacía sentirse exhausto. Era una pregunta, una y otra vez dando vueltas por su cabeza hasta que se atreviera a reflexionar y contestarla.

_¿Estoy haciendo esto sólo por venganza, o porque también quiero salvar a esos críos?_

Paró antes de llegar a tocar el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto, con el brazo en el aire. Se sentía responsable. Eso era lo que le ocurría. Tenía la fuerza y la oportunidad para acabar con lo que le había marcado de por vida a él y a otros tantos que no habían podido escapar. Era el único que podía hacerlo, como era el único que ahora podía llamarse «más fuerte de la Humanidad». Puede que hubiera sido un ladrón, un asesino, un mercenario, pero ese mínimo sentido del deber y la culpa de no intentarlo podían con él.

Kenny ya le había advertido muchas veces: su compasión era su mayor debilidad.

Apartó esos pensamientos y salió decidido a despejarse. Sin ningún destino en mente, acabó vagando hasta llegar al enorme establo, donde se encontró con Nanaba y Marlene. Una al lado de la otra hacían una curiosa pareja; parecían el día y la noche. Como no tenía nada que hacer ni tampoco nada que perder, las saludó mientras se acercaba.

—Heeey, qué poco te vemos últimamente —Marlene contestó mientras se hacía con el cepillo de la estantería de su cuadra.

—Aún estoy cansado de no dormir en el viaje —mintió con facilidad.

Nanaba, que por su postura apoyada en el medio muro de madera no parecía querer hacer ningún mantenimiento ni limpieza, le miró escéptica. Levi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No era hoy vuestro día libre o algo así? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al caballo de Erwin y entraba en la cuadra. No hacía mucho que le veía, pero aún así le dio unas caricias en el cuello para tranquilizarlo por si se extrañaba.

—Y lo es —Marlene respondió sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo, de espaldas a Levi—. Pero nuestras familias viven lejos y no nos daría tiempo a llegar en un día, así que esperamos a que nos den más de tres seguidos por lo menos.

—Ya veo…

—Mi madre y mi hermana me van a matar por no ir cuando tengo oportunidad, pero les he mandado una carta —Nanaba se encogió de hombros y se quedó observándoles sin hacer mucho más por unos minutos. Luego suspiró y le preguntó a la otra chica dónde había más cepillos de recambio para ponerse de una vez a limpiar a su caballo.

Levi volvió a caer en sus propios pensamientos mientras cepillaba a Pasión, con preguntas y envidia en mente sobre cómo sería tener a un familiar con el que cartearse y mantener el contacto, alguien que esperara siempre su vuelta y al que pudiera acudir si las cosas salían mal. El concepto de hogar era algo que no se había planteado tanto; le importaba mucho más una persona a la que pertenecer que un mero lugar.

Era un poco triste darse cuenta de que durante mucho tiempo se había conformado tan solo con un techo sobre su cabeza.

—¿Y tú, Levi?

La voz de Marlene le trajo de vuelta al presente.

—¿Huh?

—Si tienes a alguien esperándote.

Giró un poco y se quedó mirándolas a las dos. No era la primera vez que intentaban saber más de él, pero tampoco habían sido nunca demasiado persistentes, por lo que no le llegaba a enfadar. Aunque no podía evitar sentir la molestia y la envidia correrle por las venas.

Antes de contestar salió de la cuadra y fue hacia la de su propio caballo. Entonces, por casualidad, subió la vista hacia la puerta abierta del establo y vio a Petra y Hanji a lo lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir que estaban paradas ahí en medio hablando y abrazándose por la cintura.

En su interior algo pareció romperse y luego encajar. Seguía sintiendo ese innato veneno bajo su piel, pero de forma muy distinta. Cuando antes le paralizaba la impotencia, ahora era la rabia por sus propios miedos. No tenía por qué esconderse siempre. No al menos entre gente como él, como todos ellos.

—El único que estaría dispuesto a esperar por mí sería Erwin.

Lo dijo como si no fuera gran cosa, como si hablara del tiempo, dándoles la espalda y empezando a cepillar a Laila. Pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza tras unos segundos para ver su reacción. Las dos llevaban una suave sonrisa en el rostro, la de Marlene algo más ladina, pero sin clara intención de burlarse de él. Y además habían terminado de limpiar a sus propios caballos.

Levi dejó su brazo en alto caer y las siguió con la mirada mientras salían de las cuadras. Nanaba se detuvo en su puerta, aprovechando para acariciar al caballo.

—Mike llegó aquí antes que yo —empezó a contar en medio del extraño silencio formado—, pero pensó muchas veces en dejarlo. Siempre ha querido seguir a Erwin, tiene fe en él, pero si continúa en el cuerpo es por mí. Cuando sientas que es demasiado… creo que él te entenderá mejor que nadie.

Sin asumir todavía lo que acababa de pasar ni entenderlo todo, se quedó a solas en el establo.

Tardó unos momentos más en retomar lo que estaba haciendo. Empezaba a sentirse si no más aliviado o contento, menos pesado. Terminó de cepillar el pelaje corto y negro de su yegua, que se removía inquieta, y salió de la cuadra para acariciarle el cuello desde fuera. El animal agachó la cabeza y Levi apoyó la frente contra ella, dejando que la tranquilidad le envolviera por un momento.

—Esta tarde daremos una vuelta cuando no esté todo el mundo entrenando, lo prometo. Sé que no has salido en unos días.

Acarició ambos lados de su cuello una última vez y se apartó para salir del establo. Daba la impresión de que ese día todo el mundo quería hablar con él, pues se encontró a Lucille en la puerta con una postura que decía claramente que le había estado esperando.

—¿Y bien?

—Vas a tener que darme más información —Levi contestó con molestia, sabiendo por dónde iba a ir el tema nada más escuchar su tono indignado.

—Conrad y tú, por supuesto —Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, apartándose de la pared. Se movió hasta estar frente a Levi—. ¿Por qué no os habláis?

Quizá era que le molestaba que le echasen cosas en cara, o que estaba susceptible, pero frunció el ceño ante aquella desafortunada pregunta.

—Discutimos en el Culto y nos distrajo de la misión. Si aún quiere disculparse, adelante.

—No podéis estar peleados aquí. Nos necesitamos todos, nos necesitamos ahí fuera-

—No soy estúpido —Levi la cortó—. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, él tampoco. Sí nos hablamos durante el trabajo. Ya somos lo bastante mayores para saber separar las cosas.

—Lo que sois es un par de críos orgullosos que no saben hablar esas cosas.

Levi fue a protestar pero Lucille dio la vuelta y se fue dando zancadas, dejándole con la palabra en la boca por segunda vez ese día. Suspiró, casi expulsando por completo el alivio que había estado sintiendo momentos antes, y miró alrededor. Hanji y Petra aún seguían por allí pero se les había unido alguien a charlar, un chico rubio y bastante tímido por cómo sus manos se removían hablando con Petra. Sólo sabía de él que había llegado el día anterior y era un viejo amigo de Hanji. Pensó en acercarse para conocerlo por simple curiosidad, ya que no tenía gran cosa que hacer, pero sacudió la cabeza y echó a caminar hacia el edificio principal. Estaba de mal humor y Hanji acabaría echándole la bronca por asustarlo.

De todos modos, no era capaz de cuidar sus amistades, así que no merecía la pena que diera pie a una nueva.

 

Pasaron otros dos días, hasta que al tercero decidió abandonar el libro de registros sobre la mesa del despacho de Erwin y abrió la herida. Por la noche, cuando estaba seguro de que el líder de escuadrón tardaría poco más en leerlo y ver de qué se trataba, decidió quedarse en su cuarto para esperarle. Reflexionando, trabajando en quitar el tapón que le cerraba el pecho y la boca sin que la losa que llevaba a su espalda le aplastara. No había reaccionado a los malos recuerdos del Subsuelo en su momento, no había reaccionado a las pesadillas del Culto. Hasta ahora. Se había obligado a salir y entretenerse entre tareas y compañeros, pero ahora tranquilo y en un ambiente seguro, su cuerpo se resistía a obedecerle, preparándose para la explosión.

No pudo hacerlo. Salió de su habitación y, aunque la razón le decía que en su estado no era seguro volar, que por la noche estaba prohibido porque era peligroso, cogió el equipo de maniobras igualmente.

La luna llena le amparaba, pero volar por la noche era difícil. Le obligaba a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, en saltar en el momento adecuado, en girar antes de que su vista le traicionara, en mantenerse en la postura adecuada y disparar el gas cuando era necesario. El subidón de energía le ayudó a despejar la mente y a dejarse llevar, fingiendo que sólo existía esa sensación en el mundo. Su cuerpo no obedecía a la tierra, no estaba hecho para vivir sobre ni bajo ella. Si su lugar estaba en algún sitio eso era el cielo, fuera del azul que fuese.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo volando, pero fue el suficiente como para que unas cuantas nubes se reunieran medio tapando la luna y empezara a llover. Cuando la fatiga comenzó a afectarle, también afectó a sus pensamientos. Sentía el fuego en su garganta y sus ojos y las arañas por su espalda otra vez. Ninguna sensación cesaba, y la lluvia tan sólo hacía que le pesaran más los huesos. Pero quería más, quería seguir sintiendo aquella fugaz libertad envolviéndole todo el cuerpo.

Una voz le distrajo tanto que por poco no cayó a medio vuelo.

—¡Levi! ¡Baja ahora mismo, es una orden!

Erwin siempre sabía dónde encontrarle. Bajó, lleno de rabia, y cuando lo hizo el rostro de su superior cambió de molestia a sorpresa y a compasión. Levi se detuvo frente a él, espadas en mano con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—Siempre dices que soy un misterio. ¿Puedes completar el rompecabezas ahora? —le preguntó con voz hueca. Las gotas de agua no caían tan fuerte como para silenciar sus palabras.

El rubio se acercó a él y Levi subió una espada a su cuello, evitando que diera un paso más. No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su mano temblaba.

—No —Erwin pasó de un murmullo a un tono firme, pero parecía asustado desde antes de la amenaza, sobre todo con el pelo mojado en su frente y sus ojos brillantes en la semioscuridad—. He visto los nombres, he visto tu nombre en ese libro y puedo imaginar muchas cosas, pero no veo cómo conecta todo. Necesito que me cuentes la verdad.

—¿La verdad? —Levi alzó la voz, sintiendo escalofríos en su columna y las rodillas flojas. Tuvo que coger aire, otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez—. Mi puta verdad no sirve. Está llena de… de agujeros, y quiero quemarla. No me vas a obligar a nada, ¿me oyes? ¿Hah?

Su superior hizo algo que no se esperaba. Se arrodilló frente a él, en el suelo lleno de hojas caídas en el barro y alrededor de los negros árboles, todavía sin siquiera mirar de reojo la espada.

—No voy a obligarte a contarme nada —habló lentamente. Levi se preguntó por qué, y por qué eso hacía que le escuchase mejor y sin zumbidos—. Cualquier herida que tengas, Levi, no le has dado la oportunidad de curar. Mírate y piensa por qué me has dejado el libro hoy.

—No. No… ¿sabes qué? —Le dolía la cabeza y no se decidía, pero estaba harto de aguantar y aguantar—. Te lo voy a contar, pero no espero nada de ti. ¿Quieres saber por qué tengo mi propio objetivo? —Los dientes hasta le chirriaban pero la rabia se esfumaba de él a cada segundo, sustituyéndola una fragilidad infinita—. Me secuestraron. Tenía catorce, quizá quince años, y dos policías me dieron una paliza hasta dejarme inconsciente por robar.

Le volvió a temblar todo el cuerpo y sintió que no aguantaría mucho de pie. Se frotó la frente, notando la piel fría. No iba a poder mirar al otro a los ojos, se dio cuenta entonces, aunque le tuviese de rodillas y con un filo mortal al cuello.

—Cuando desperté estaba en un sitio oscuro, una especie de sótano enorme, sentado en el suelo y esposado a la pared. Había muchos más niños, casi todos más pequeños que yo. Cuando me calmé comprendí que nos habían secuestrado para vendernos como si fuéramos ganado. ¿A quién le importan unos cuantos críos del Subsuelo? —Rió con amargura y nervios, pasándose una mano por los ojos. Esta no dejaba de temblar y el nudo en su garganta le apretaba más y más. Agachó la cabeza—. A los pequeños se los llevaban enseguida. No recuerdo mucho de esos días, ni siquiera cuántos pasé allí, o cuántas semanas… A los mayores nos torturaban. Porque es la edad en la que estás aprendiendo a hacerte fuerte y los compradores sólo querían niños rotos. Esclavos. Uno desobediente no valía nada. Y… y me rompí —Alzó el rostro brevemente, como si esperara que le echara la bronca o ver decepción en su mirada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostró una debilidad alrededor de la que solo quería construir muros—. Lo consiguieron, Erwin. Sabía que era mejor fingir y rendirme y lo hice enseguida. Estaba tan… tan asustado y no tenía nada. Quizá si Farlan, si Conrad, Lucille… si hubieran estado conmigo. Quizá si Kenny me hubiera estado esperando. Pero sabía que nadie iba a venir a por mí y… y eso era lo peor de todo.

No pensó en que el otro no podía saber quién era Kenny si nunca le había hablado de él, demasiado distraído para caer en la cuenta. Inspiró para mantenerse calmado un poco más y se encogió en el sitio, allí de pie, sintiendo que se ahogaba con la presión en su pecho. Erwin, entonces, apartó el filo de la espada con la mano. Se cortó. Su mirada no era de compasión sino de rabia, de sorpresa, de miedo, pero cuando Levi vio el fino reguero de sangre en la palma de su mano, soltó la espada de golpe. 

Volvió más en sí en ese momento. Tenía la piel húmeda de sudor y no solo de agua, su respiración acelerada y su pecho contraído, en llamas, quemándose, sus manos temblando notablemente de nervios y represión – como si todo lo que estaba sintiendo fuera a comerle desde dentro. Los párpados le pesaban de no haber pegado ojo apenas desde que volvió del Subsuelo, algo que todos sabían por sus ojeras más pronunciadas de lo que ya solían ser. Erwin se mantuvo quieto, observándole en todo momento pero sin participar. Dándole tiempo.

De pronto se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, también de su cuerpo dolorido y exhausto por el entrenamiento intensivo que acababa de hacer. Soltó la otra espada y cayó también de rodillas, ignorando por una vez la suciedad, llevándose las manos al rostro para gruñir de rabia por su propia culpa y suplicar perdón en voz baja. No se explicaba cómo había podido amenazar a Erwin así, pero este tan solo se acercó y le apartó las manos para sustituirlas por las suyas entre sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo escapaste? —en voz baja le ayudó a seguir, acariciándole el pelo.

Levi soltó otra risa amarga y su gesto cambió, a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No, no me hagas esto. No quieres escuchar eso. Y… y tu mano…

—Sólo es un pequeño corte, no te preocupes por mí. Quiero escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme. Estoy contigo ahora, Levi. Necesito que me dejes ayudarte.

Se forzó a hacerlo. Por inestable que se sintiese y lo alejado que sentía su cuerpo de su mente, no había explotado por nada. A Lucille y Conrad les había contado hasta ahí y no más, y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que el silencio sobre el secreto le estaba matando lentamente como el peor de los venenos.

—Un día me sacaron de allí sin avisar. Me taparon los ojos, me volvieron a atar y me enviaron a Mitras en un carruaje. Mi comprador era un noble con influencia en el Culto y me llevaron al templo. —Cada vez le costaba más seguir. No quería llegar. Erwin le volvió a murmurar algunas palabras de ánimo y se obligó a continuar, todo por sacar el cuchillo de la herida—. No… no sé lo que esperaba, la verdad, no lo sé. Estaba esperando una oportunidad para desatarme y escapar pero cuando Scholz llegó esa noche me quedé paralizado —Trató de coger aire de nuevo, pero su respiración estaba empezando a volverse más errática, ajena a las caricias de Erwin. Sentía que cada una de las palabras que decía quemaba más y más en su garganta, como un fuego que nunca se había apagado—. Se puso a hablar como si no fuera a hacer nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado enfadado y asustado como para calmarme. N-no lo recuerdo todo a partir de ahí —A pesar de que no quería visualizarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se echó las manos al rostro otra vez dejando que ellas y su pelo cayendo hacia delante le ocultaran. Sus nervios le hicieron hablar rápido y acabar cuanto antes—. Me arrastró a la cama y… Me tocó todo lo que quiso, Erwin, y yo solo quería morirme. Entonces dijo que quería… que quería más y cortó la cuerda que me ataba las muñecas porque no estaba protestando apenas. Fue como si me apagara y me sustituyera otra persona. Le arrebaté el cuchillo y después todo era sangre. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo salí del edificio, ni hacia dónde corrí ni cuánto tiempo. Sólo sé que quería volver al Subsuelo y esconderme para siempre. Salté controles, crucé un río y… y cuando no pude más me colé en tu casa en Stohess.

Sintió cómo unas manos le apartaban las suyas por segunda vez y le cogían del rostro, alzándole la cabeza. Erwin tenía la mirada más herida con la que le había visto jamás y aunque era por su culpa, le alivió que fuera así. No necesitó preguntar si le daba asco, si estaba decepcionado, si prefería no haber escuchado nada de aquello.

No se dio cuenta de que las gotas en su rostro no eran sólo de lluvia.

—¿No querrías tú venganza? —preguntó con la voz tan floja como desesperada.

Erwin le tomó con más firmeza del rostro y le besó, lento, pasional, compartiendo las lágrimas de sus mejillas hasta parecer que ambos estaban llorando. Y quizá así era.

—No sé lo que querría —dijo cuando se separó un poco de Levi, tan solo para hablar. Juntó sus frentes. A pesar de que se mostraba firme para que pudiera apoyarse en él, sus ojos estaban anegados de impotencia—. No puedo mentirte y decirte que te entiendo. Lo único que quiero… es que lo que quieres tú no te destruya.

Le soltó el rostro y le recogió entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si el relato le hubiera provocado un miedo irracional a que se lo arrebataran. Levi quiso fundirse con él, pero lo más cerca que podía estar de ello era enterrando el rostro en su pecho y pasando los brazos por su cintura. Le agarró con fuerza la camisa por la espalda en un gesto desesperado y tembló. Había explotado, incapaz de contenerse, y ahora no importaba que siguiera dejando escapar lágrimas hasta que la fuente de su sufrimiento se quedara completamente seca. Tenía que silenciar la parte de sí que le repetía al oído «débil, débil, débil».

—Me aseguraré de que no creas ni por un segundo que te merecías todo eso —Erwin dijo junto a su oído, ahogando esos susurros.

Levi recordó a su padre y quiso confesar, pero no pudo. No sabía si le ganaba el egoísmo o el miedo.

Pensó que se merecía algo peor.

—Lo intentaré.

La mentira se escuchó como si de un grito se tratara. Levi lo notó, Erwin lo notó, y el primero acabó amortiguando otro sollozo en su pecho.

—Lo siento —Erwin murmuró con un gesto rígido en el rostro, que Levi no pudo ver pero sí oír. Subió una mano desde su nuca hasta su zona rapada, apegándole más y dejando un beso en su cabeza—. Desearía poder haber hecho algo más que darte cobijo. Desearía encontrar las palabras adecuadas ahora.

Negó con la cabeza, apretando más el abrazo. Todo su pecho estaba ya calcinado.

—Erwin, me enseñaste cariño y… y no te puedes imaginar de cuántas maneras me salvaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: menciones/discusión de abuso sexual al final del capítulo, nada muy explícito.


	28. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El lazo que les unía se había acortado durante esos años y cuando todo lo demás estaba al borde del desastre, incluso el día anterior a una expedición suicida, siempre podía bromear con él. Aunque fuera por unos minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Me parecía un poco cruel haceros esperar hasta mañana, domingo, para actualizar, así que os lo he adelantado un poco. Espero que echarais esto de menos y me digáis qué os parece el capítulo después de un mes y pico de hiatus... Espero que las actualizaciones puedan volver a ser cada dos semanas como antes, aunque tampoco quiero prometer mucho porque este semestre tengo que trabajar más que el anterior.  
> Por cierto, si a alguien le gusta el hidekane y sable inglés, ya saqué a la luz mi preview de mi fic para el hidekane fanzine :D http://zanderskyward.tumblr.com/post/156691569513/preview-of-my-piece-for-the-hidekanezine-bring   
> PD: dentro de dos semanas me voy a casa de unas amigas a pasar el fin de semana, así que la actualización será domingo 19 por la noche.

Sentía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Nunca le llegaba suficiente aire a los pulmones y no había bastante tierra en el mundo para que pudiera seguir corriendo eternamente, y allí estaba. Saltando ramas, esquivando los enormes árboles, corriendo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Le era imposible acordarse de cuántas veces había huido en el Subsuelo y fuera de él para escapar de quienes pretendían hacerle daño, todas ellas con el corazón en la boca y piernas temblorosas.  Ahora le daba igual si sus botas se manchaban de tierra o si acababa hundido en un charco de barro, o si tropezaba y hacía el ridículo, pues sólo le importaba ser más rápido que Erwin.

Era la primera vez que corría por diversión.

—¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Puedo oír tus huesos crujir! —gritó girando la cabeza hacia atrás sólo por un par de segundos.

La respuesta le llegó enseguida.

—¡Levi, más te vale que no te alcance!

—¡Tú eres el que ha dicho que tenía que entrenar más!

Desaceleró un poco tan solo para girar por la derecha de forma aleatoria, haciendo al mayor tener que medio frenar para seguirle luego. Erwin era bastante rápido, mucho más de lo que uno se esperaría de alguien de su tamaño, pero a velocidad nadie le ganaba a él y se lo estaba demostrando con creces. Para restregárselo aún más, se puso a zigzaguear los árboles.

—¡Aagh, Levi!

Se echó a reír ante las quejas de su superior. A reír, a reír como no lo había hecho nunca, sin dejar de correr entre la hierba húmeda por el rocío, bajo el sol que acababa de salir, bajo el cielo violáceo y azul y anaranjado y bandadas de golondrinas que ya empezaban a emigrar. Fue un momento en el que era muy consciente de su alrededor y a la vez lo había olvidado todo sólo por la intensa y efímera felicidad que sentía. Tanto, que acabó sin mirar por dónde iba y se encontró de bruces con un pequeño barranco en el que frenó de golpe en el borde. Pero Erwin no.

Levi se detuvo y el otro se tiró a por él, abriendo los brazos para cogerle justo antes de que ambos acabaran rodando por el suelo hasta un pequeño campo de flores que marcaba el final del bosque. Los dos gritaron y rieron como críos jugando en medio de la nada. Erwin acabó encima por pura suerte, mientras Levi aplastaba unas cuantas nomeolvides y veía la silueta del contrario recortada en el mejor amanecer de su vida. La frescura del ambiente llenaba su pecho, y notaba la tierra mullida por las pequeñas plantas en su espalda.

El mayor no perdió el tiempo y agarró sus muñecas con cada mano, anclándolas al suelo. Sus respiraciones estaban desacompasadas y los dos tenían el rostro colorado de tanto correr, pero especialmente Erwin por su piel pálida. Estaba así más expresivo que nunca.

—Te cogí.

—Buen cazador —Levi contestó sin moverse, llegando a esbozar una suave y cansada sonrisa.

Erwin también sonrió, y sus mejillas eran valles, y su pelo era el sol, y sus ojos eran el cielo.

Acabó igual - pareció deshacerse alrededor de Levi al ver la curva de sus labios y se inclinó para besarle sin soltarle ni un segundo, como si de verdad fuera un animal salvaje y temiese que huyera. Cuando lo hizo, fue para aventurar una mano por su cuello y sacar de debajo de la camisa su colgante. Erwin lo observó, dándole vueltas al colmillo en su mano, pero Levi lo miraba a él.

—Hace casi diez años que te di este colgante.

—Era importante para ti —Levi subió una de sus manos para ponerla encima de la que agarraba el collar—. ¿Por qué me lo diste?

—Cuando fui a cazar ese día con mi padre, no era porque sí. Matar por matar nunca me ha parecido noble. —Erwin soltó el colmillo y le apartó el pelo semihúmedo de sudor de la frente, distraído en sus palabras pero también centrado en el significado que quería darles —. Un amigo de la familia tenía una granja a las afueras de Karanese, cerca del bosque. Fuimos a pasar unas pocas semanas allí durante un verano, y nos pidió que acabásemos con el lobo que estaba matando a sus ovejas. Una parte de mí siempre se arrepintió de dispararlo. No iba en manada, sólo trataba de sobrevivir por su cuenta. Cuando lo vi de cerca, y cuando te vi... —Su mano bajó desde el pelo de Levi hasta su pecho, donde se cerró en un puño—, me di cuenta de toda la fuerza que residía en tu interior.

Levi agarró su muñeca y levantó una pierna por encima de la cadera del otro, haciendo fuerza para girar y cambiar las tornas. Con cierta malicia, sus ojos brillaron cuando tuvo a Erwin debajo con cara de sorpresa entre sus manos.

—Entonces ahora ya entiendes por qué me lo quedé —Levi contestó de forma más seria por primera vez, como si hablaran de algo mayor que un colgante.

El rubio cambió su asombro por una mezcla de misterio y picardía, respondiendo de ese modo que lo sabía perfectamente después de esa conversación. Brillaba más que el sol a medio salir. Parecía pertenecer allí, puro y extraño entre todas las flores violetas, para no poder ser olvidado jamás.

Tal y como Erwin había hecho, se inclinó sobre sus labios. Le besó sin descanso pero sin prisa, mucho más lentamente de lo que solía hacerlo, sintiendo las curvas de sus labios y su aliento fresco y cansado, y lo alargó hasta que sus maltratados pulmones pidieron aire de nuevo. Entonces se apoyó sobre él por completo y giró para dejarse caer en la hierba de espaldas, igual que el otro.

—Nunca había visto un amanecer junto a nadie —comentó en un tono que, si fuera capaz de dejarse llevar un poco más, sólo un poco más, sería soñador.

—¿Nunca? Siempre nos levantamos a esta hora para entrenar.

—Ya, pero no… así. No tumbados en medio de la nada y debajo del cielo —Su mirada seguía en las nubes. Le parecía increíble la cantidad de colores que podía adoptar el cielo nada más empezar el día, y también al acabarlo, pero por la mañana eran mucho más cálidos e inspiraban un ambiente acogedor—. Es la primera vez que lo veo de verdad con alguien.

Erwin se quedó en silencio, lo cual era raro, y Levi giró la cabeza tan solo para darse cuenta de que el otro le estaba mirando a él y no arriba. Estaba tan serio que pensó que le iría a decir algo malo. Sintió un ligero escalofrío.

—Levi, quiero ver todos los amaneceres que pueda contigo —Erwin dijo con una voz tan cálida como una hoguera en mitad de la noche.

Al instante le invadió algo que confundió con tristeza, para un momento más tarde darse cuenta de que no se trataba de otra cosa que de emoción - una de las pocas cosas que aún conseguía sentir plenamente, que no estaba contaminada. A Erwin le divirtió su expresión, pues sonrió y buscó su mano. Levi apreció unos instantes el tacto de sus dedos entre los suyos, sintiendo la rudeza en unas partes y la suavidad de otras. Toda su persona podría resumirse en eso tan básico.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer si no… —Levi vaciló, pensando en lo ridícula que sonaría la pregunta, pero de perdidos al río— si no estuviéramos aquí? Si no existieran la guerra y los titanes.

—Me he rendido tanto a esta causa que nunca antes había pensado sobre ello —Su superior contestó con franqueza, hablando lentamente.

—¿Y ahora?

—Viviría junto a ti en cualquier sitio en el que nos dejaran —Alargó un brazo y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el índice, haciendo que Levi casi se pusiera bizco. Rió un poco, y su risa sonaba tan en armonía allí que podría haber sido cualquiera de esos pájaros—. ¿Y tú?

—Ya sabes la respuesta —contestó frunciendo el ceño—, la acabas de decir.

—¿Y antes de estar juntos? ¿Qué más te gustaría hacer?

Levi frunció los labios y luego se mordió el inferior. Erwin le dio un toque con el dedo para que no lo hiciera.

—Pero si te ríes te mato.

—No lo haré, lo prometo. Seguro que no es tan ridículo como piensas.

—Siempre me ha gustado la idea de una tetería —dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros de forma un tanto inútil contra la alta hierba—. El olor, la tranquilidad, la limpieza… Ya sabes que a pesar de todo soy bastante simple.

Erwin soltó una carcajada otra vez, y Levi pensó que se estaba burlando de él hasta que vio realmente su expresión de devoción, con un singular brillo en los ojos que no se podía confundir.

—No, Levi. No lo eres —Erwin acarició su mejilla mientras contestaba tras unos segundos de silencio, como si hablase de algo terriblemente difícil de entender y de llevar a cabo—. Me parece lo más complejo de este mundo.

 

Era la primavera más fría que recordaba hasta la fecha. Cuando había llegado por primera vez hacía cinco años, las flores y la fuerte luz del sol le habían hecho abrir la boca con asombro más de una vez, todo lo contrario al final de la estación de ese. Ya se había acostumbrado a todo el paisaje y al cambio de estaciones, pero aún con todo echaba de menos el verano y ver los prados llenos de verde. Ahora que todo había ido mejorando, no sentía que el mundo se reiría en su cara si salía el sol en vez de un manto de nubes grises sin ninguna otra intención más que la de entonar con el ánimo de toda la legión.

Nadie confiaba en que de esa gran expedición fueran a salir victoriosos, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta tampoco. Menos Erwin, el único que cuestionaba las órdenes del Comandante sin ser amonestado por ello.

Al entrar en el gran salón donde todos comían, el ambiente desazonador fue asfixiante. La pesadumbre y la inquietud eran tan fuertes que por poco no le provocó cierto ahogo, y avanzó sin llamar la atención. Casi todo el mundo estaba con la cabeza agachada, comiendo sin ganas, nada de lo alborotado y animado que solía estar aquel sitio a la hora de las comidas con todos los soldados encontrándose para charlar tras una larga mañana de entrenamientos. Ni siquiera entraba mucha luz por las ventanas y apenas había alguna antorcha encendida. Oía conversaciones a medias, sobre todo murmullos, pero lo ignoró todo para buscar una cabeza de color rubio cobrizo entre la multitud.

—Moblit, ¿dónde está Hanji? —preguntó tan pronto como lo encontró en el comedor.

—¿Huh? Uhm… —El flequillo partido del joven se movió de lado a lado cuando negó, varios segundos con retraso por la sorpresa—. Está en su despacho, creo. Se ha obsesionado con un nuevo experimento y no he podido sacarla de allí en toda la mañana.

—Típico de Hanji. Cuando termines de comer ve y dile que Erwin quiere hablar con ella antes del discurso del Comandante esta noche.

—Claro, lo haré.

Mientras Petra le dejaba vía libre porque sabía que Hanji no tenía remedio, Moblit estaba constantemente tras ella desde que apareció por primera vez para evitar que hiciera tonterías y cuidara también su salud. Si lo pensaba bien, él hacía lo mismo con Erwin. Suspirando, dio un golpe en la mesa antes de irse que sobresaltó al chico e hizo a otros tantos levantar la vista, pero lo ignoró. Aunque apenas sabía de él ni qué relación tenía con su compañera, había conocido a Moblit durante ya dos años y sabía que era nervioso por naturaleza, pero en esos días no era el único alterado por culpa de la expedición que se les venía encima.

Abandonó el comedor, envuelto en tan extraño silencio que estuvo caminando sin prestar atención adónde iba. Fuera el cielo seguía encapotado y el ambiente igual de quieto. No había una pizca de brisa y lo único que era capaz de oír eran los pájaros volar por encima de su cabeza hacia el sur, marchándose para ir a algún otro lugar más cálido y llevándose con ellos todo movimiento. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que veían fuera de los muros, ellos que no tenían alas artificiales y defectuosas. Incluso los matorrales parecían descoloridos, y la tierra estaba seca y agrietada. El paisaje era bastante desolador.

—Levi.

Giró para encontrarse con Conrad, que llevaba todas las correas del uniforme puestas y un semblante serio. Cada año que pasaba parecía alejarse más del chico simpático que una vez había sido, aunque su honestidad no cambiaba.

—Únete a mi escuadrón.

Levi se giró por completo y entrecerró los ojos, mostrándole una expresión bastante apática al contrario. Aunque sus peleas anteriores estaban olvidadas por parte de los dos, los habían separado y sus diferencias no ayudaban a que retomasen un contacto mayor que el de cortas conversaciones sobre trabajo.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero que te unas a mi escuadrón.

—Eso ya lo he oído. Pregunto el por qué.

—Bueno… —Conrad vaciló, y al momento Levi supo que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Ni eso mantenía ya—. Desde que Tarjei murió nos falta alguien con agilidad en la formación. Pensé que quizá te habrías cansado de estar bajo el mando de Petra.

—No elijo dónde ir, ¿recuerdas? Sólo hago lo que Erwin me ordena, y en esta expedición me ha dicho que iré en su escuadrón. Ya está todo hablado.

Su compañero siempre había sido de decisiones de última hora, pero su razón le parecía pobre. Conrad bufó y frunció el ceño.

—Venga ya, Levi. ¿“Sólo hago lo que Erwin me ordena”? Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

—Cuando se trata de expediciones, sí —No entendía a dónde quería llegar con aquella conversación cuando todo estaba tan claro. Entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, más curioso que irritado por el momento—. No tengo elección. Estoy bajo la orden directa de Erwin, es literalmente responsable de mí, y si me quiere en su escuadrón esta vez será por algo.

—Podría hablar con él —propuso el contrario.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sólo confío en su juicio. Si prefiere que cambie del escuadrón de Petra al suyo, confío en que tiene buenas razones para ello.

Conrad chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con malestar presente, como si no pudiera creérselo pero a la vez no esperara otra cosa.

—Dices que no tienes elección, pero aunque la tuvieras harías todo lo que te pidiera él igualmente.

Apartó la mirada y se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Junto a ese gesto, Levi vio algo en su expresión que le hizo salir de dudas respecto a qué quería de verdad.

—Lucille sabe protegerse sola.

Conrad subió la cabeza como un resorte, sin molestarse en disimular lo que una vez sospechado era tan obvio.

—También me importa ella, y entiendo que quieras que no le pase nada. Pero no vas a usarme a mí para proteger a alguien más. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto así?

—No es como si fueras a perder contra un titán, ¿no? —El chico le contestó bruscamente y con molestia al verse descubierto—. Hazme tan solo este favor por ella.

El enfado se estaba empezando a convertir en indignación, y no precisamente por él mismo. Negó con la cabeza y le echó una última mirada acusatoria antes de girarse. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer que ser carne de cañón para otras personas.

—Confía más en Lucille y te darás cuenta de que ambos sois capaces de protegeros el uno al otro.

—Levi…

—¿Sabes? Estoy harto de ese complejo de héroe que parece que tantos aquí tenéis —Giró tan sólo la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro—. Empieza a madurar de una vez y métete en la cabeza que o perderás a tu familia o ellos te perderán a ti. Lo mismo con Lucille. Tengo noticias frescas para ti: vamos a morir todos más pronto que tarde.

Conrad ignoró su segundo comentario, seguramente por el bien de los dos. Aquello podría llegar con rapidez a las manos si no fuera por él, porque Levi no se censuraba.

—No eres quién para hablar.

—¿No? —repitió con rabia—. Yo hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo, pero no me verás pedir a otros que luchen mis batallas.

Decidió dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y se marchó, oyendo que Conrad no le seguía sino que echaba a andar hacia otro lado también. Al menos le habría dado qué pensar. Era consciente de que había sido un poco hipócrita, ya que años atrás le había pedido a Erwin que le ayudara, pero no sin que Erwin primero se lo pidiera a él para su propio objetivo. No era lo mismo un favor de vida o muerte que un intercambio de ellos.

Cuando giró siguiendo la pared del edificio para ir a la parte de atrás, acabó de un momento a otro con la espalda pegada a esta por un empujón.

—¡Oi! ¿Pero qué coño te pasa?

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa _a ti_? —Lucille no le soltó el cuello de la camisa tras empujarle, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño más aún—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabrón con él?

—No es muy educado escuchar a escondidas.

—Iba a entrar al comedor cuando os oí, no pude evitarlo —Encogió los hombros, hablando con un tono más ligero, pero enseguida volvió a su actitud anterior—. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Ya sabes cómo es Conrad.

—No tengo por qué medir mis palabras. —Levi respondió enseguida y sin dudas, manteniendo su expresión irritada—. No lo hago con nadie, una mierda voy a empezar por él.

—Mira, no le doy la razón a él. Pero tampoco tienes por qué recordarle todo el rato lo de su familia para hacerle daño.

Al fin le soltó la camisa y suspiró, aunque al erguirse, Levi tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla. Como la mayoría del mundo, a pesar de la diferencia de altura Lucille no le conseguía intimidar. Incluso sabiendo que era capaz de muchas cosas, tantas como él.

—¿Entonces de qué lado estás? —preguntó mientras la veía apartarse un poco y cruzarse de brazos.

—Del lado de creer que Conrad es un ingenuo y tú un cabrón.

—No te falta razón.

—No tiene gracia —Y por su gesto severo, Levi tuvo que contenerse un poco. Quizá su personalidad misma le pedía una pelea, pero su lógica le decía que no debía hacerlo justo antes de salir de los muros—. Podrías aplicarte un poco el cuento. También harías lo que fuera por una sola persona.

—Haría lo que estuviera en mi mano —Frunció el ceño ante la mención de Erwin, con la vergüenza de admitirlo ya olvidada hacía largo tiempo—. Pero no implicaría jamás a otras personas.

Lucille alzó una ceja de incredulidad.

—Muy noble por tu parte. Digamos que te creo —Usó ambas manos para recogerse el pelo tras las orejas y suspiró, mirando hacia abajo por unos segundos—. Hablaré con Conrad ahora sobre lo que ha pasado, no creas que le defiendo sólo por ser él o porque sea mi superior. Y te aseguro que agradezco que le recuerdes que puedo cuidar de mí misma, pero no hace falta que seas tan cruel. —Volvió a subir la vista, aún seria, pero sin dar a entender que guardaba algún tipo de rencor. Le señaló con el índice—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra discusión en el tejado aquella vez? Eres una buena persona, Levi. No dejes que defenderte a ti mismo y a lo que quieres te aleje de los demás.

—¿Va alguien aquí a dejar de echarme la bronca algún día? —Contestó él moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, exagerando su impaciencia—. Estoy cansado de fingir que escucho.

Recibió un segundo empujón contra la pared que le hizo daño. Podría haber contestado con otro, o con un golpe, una patada, un insulto, pero la forma en la que Lucille le miró, junto a sus palabras, detuvieron todos sus movimientos.

—Me das lástima jugando a que nada te importa —dijo en voz grave y baja.

Entonces se apartó de él y giró para andar en dirección al edificio principal. Levi no fue tras ella a pedirle disculpas.

 

Al encontrarle en el lugar de entrenamiento, Levi suspiró muy sonoramente.

—Deja de hacerme tu chico de los recados, ¿quieres? —se quejó en cuanto llegó al lado de Erwin, apoyándose también en la valla.

—Eres más organizado que yo.

—Halagándome no vas a conseguir nada.

Erwin rió por lo bajo, aún con la mirada puesta en los cadetes que estaba supervisando. Los más jóvenes parecían exhaustos haciendo el circuito de obstáculos, donde tenían que correr, saltar y agacharse. Se trataba de un ejercicio que a nadie le gustaba, pero que era esencial para moverse con agilidad con y sin el sistema de maniobras encima.

—¿Qué hay de Emily, Levi? ¿No has vuelto a saber de ella desde que os infiltrasteis en el Culto?

Levi giró la cabeza hacia él, abriendo la boca para decir algo, no sabía el qué, y la volvió a cerrar. La pregunta le había pillado de improvisto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban de aquello porque nunca tenían nada más que añadir. Había visitado a Emily a escondidas más veces, pero todos sus intentos pacíficos – por insistencia de Erwin – no tenían resultado.

—Lo siento —Erwin se apresuró a disculparse, posando una mano en su espalda—. Debería haber preguntado si podía sacar el tema.

—No, no importa —Levi suspiró inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y luego miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. Emily le sugería muchas dudas, pero también muchas respuestas simples—. Está en el registro de nombres, como ya habrás visto. Ya sabes que cuando hablé con ella me dijo que le había pasado lo mismo. En vez de matar a su comprador, supongo que… ideó un plan para sobrevivir aceptando lo que tenía e ir consiguiendo más beneficios y escalando posiciones sociales. Ahora tiene hasta cierta influencia por sí misma, la suficiente como para resguardarse bien de espías y mantenerse a la sombra de todo. Tampoco ha vuelto a aparecer por una gala, así que no tengo más información que la que me dan algunos contactos del Subsuelo.

—No puedo imaginarme lo fuerte que es —Erwin observó en voz algo más baja.

—Ni yo. Me habría tirado por el balcón antes que soportar eso —Se sacudió un poco y alzó la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. Tan solo conversar ese tema le ponía enfermo, aunque ya se hubiera sacado la espina de confesarlo—. Ya te lo dije, no quiere ayudarnos. Si se descubre el pastel, la casa Windermere y la gente de la que depende lo perderá todo y por tanto ella también. Incluso aunque más críos sigan secuestrados —casi murmuró la última frase entre dientes.

—Aunque no excuso acciones —Erwin dijo lentamente, sin mirarle, seguramente temiendo una mala reacción a su punto de vista—, puedo entender su egoísmo después de pasar por todo eso.

Aquello le dio que pensar. Desde que volvió a encontrarse con Emily, la había visto como una enemiga y alguien que en cierto modo había traicionado a los suyos, y ya no como una niña con la que había hecho migas durante su infancia. Era la primera vez que consideraba que también era una víctima.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, preguntó.

—El caso es que no he vuelto a saber nada desde hace meses, y eso es que seguramente esté esperando para ver cuál es nuestro siguiente paso. ¿Qué debería hacer con ella?

—Si mi madre te vio la cara, más vale que te mantengas al margen. Sólo puedes perseverar en convencer a Emily —Su superior respondió con seguridad, ojos en el frente supervisando a los nuevos, mientras la mano que acariciaba la espalda de Levi delataba que no estaba tan concentrado en su tarea—. Si sigue rechazando la idea, no tendremos más remedio que considerarla tan enemiga como los demás nobles. No puedes salvar a todo el mundo. Para hacerlo, siempre tienes que sacrificar a algunos antes.

Levi abrió más los ojos mientras le escuchaba. Temió y admiró a Erwin en ese momento, sin ser consciente todavía de todo de lo que era capaz por salvar más que perder. Una morbosa parte de él deseaba descubrirlo.

—Siempre tienes las cosas muy claras, ¿no?

—Siempre —Erwin volvió a sonreír y las caricias por su espalda subieron, acercándose a su nuca de forma tentadora—. Unas cosas más que otras.

Quiso besarle en ese lugar y momento, frente a todo el mundo, frente al mismo rey si hacía falta con tal de que les permitieran hacerlo siempre. Entonces le temió aún más, porque sabía que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera para que esa sonrisa no desapareciera nunca de su rostro.

Giró la cabeza para mirar de nuevo al frente donde corrían todos los cadetes y tragó saliva, apretando la mandíbula mientras se recordaba que estaban en público.

—Eres cruel, Erwin Smith.

El otro subió más la mano que acariciaba su cabeza y agarró uno de sus mechones de pelo, dándole un pequeño tirón disimulado hacia atrás para que le mirase.

—No sabes cuánto.

Esbozó otra sonrisa maliciosa que provocó escalofríos en la espalda de Levi junto a una latente molestia porque le tentara así, y se giró para irse, dejándole con un calor inmenso a pesar del día nublado.

—Te veré en el discurso del Comandante esta noche.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y se recuperó, picado.

—¿Puedo mirarte el culo mientras te vas?

Erwin se giró casi por completo de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos y un tinte de color instantáneo en sus pálidas mejillas. Seguramente se lo haría pagar luego, pero aún así una media sonrisa de picardía se dibujó en el rostro de Levi casi sin querer. El lazo que les unía se había acortado durante esos años y cuando todo lo demás estaba al borde del desastre, incluso el día anterior a una expedición suicida, siempre podía bromear con él.

—¿Qué, pensabas que eras el único que puede flirtear así?

Aún con el ceño fruncido y colorado, el rubio le apuntó con el dedo antes de marcharse.

—Sentirás tener que montar a caballo mañana.

—Eso ya lo veremos, rubiales.


	29. Figuras del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de una expedición en la que nadie confía, Hanji tiene muchas cosas que contar, y Erwin que ocultar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticias noticias. Me ha costado bastante llegar a la fecha del capítulo esta semana así que a partir de ahora quizá tarde una semana más en actualizar, porque la universidad y asuntos personales me quitan bastante tiempo. En un principio intentaré seguir actualizando cada dos semanas, pero aviso por si acaso de que puede que tarde un poco más alguna que otra vez. Además, quiero tomarme mi tiempo de cara al final para unir todos los cabos sueltos. Ah, y puede que la semana que viene os pregunte una cosilla u os traiga una encuesta.

Si no fuera por los murmullos constantes y los insultos esporádicos, era un día cualquiera.

Si no fuera por la calma recogida de los caballos bajo decenas de piernas temblorosas, era un día cualquiera.

Si no fuera porque el sol no calentaba los huesos esa mañana, era un día cualquiera.

«Tenemos un gran objetivo por delante», había dicho Shadis la noche anterior. «Pero también un castigo si no lo conseguimos. Lo que espero es que ninguno de los presentes sea un cobarde, pues esta misión dependerá de la habilidad y el esfuerzo de todos los soldados disponibles. Nos aventuraremos todavía más al sur, a tierras más lejanas. Seguiremos la pista de las cabañas y los almacenes abandonados y conseguiremos más información de la geografía para trazar rutas más seguras.»

Levi observó cómo la enorme puerta del muro de Shiganshina se levantaba, con la cabeza en aquel discurso y sin hacer caso de los comentarios de los viandantes. Tras cinco años en el cuerpo, no le molestaban menos pero sí se había acostumbrado a ellos. A la hora de volver, no tanto.

«Tan sólo tenemos que reconocer el terreno y encontrar unas ruinas, por lo que personalmente espero mucho de vosotros, pero no olvidéis que la humanidad entera también.»

Shadis dio la orden de salir y una avalancha de caballos se lanzaron a correr por los grandes prados soleados. Levi guardó sin problema su posición al lado de Erwin, su nuevo líder de escuadrón. Erwin no había querido explicarle por qué lo había cambiado a su equipo ni por qué entonces lo llevaba justo al lado, y a pesar de su insistencia no cedió. Todavía esa mañana mantenía un ceño fruncido que no era solo fruto de la tensión de la expedición, y Levi lo sabía. A excepción de una queja por el discurso optimista y casi falso de Shadis que solo había conseguido llenar a todo el mundo de más presión, cayó en un silencio tortuoso para Levi durante el resto de la noche. Erwin era demasiado inexpresivo para saber lo que le ocurría sin que hablara, sobre todo respecto al trabajo. A un experto en desenmascarar mentiras no se le podía arrebatar su propia máscara.

Como siempre, el trayecto hasta llegar al bosque pareció más largo de lo que en realidad era. Al no haber ruinas o árboles desperdigados en aquellos inmensos prados para servirles de apoyo a la hora de volar, era mucho más fácil tener problemas para acabar con los titanes que les asaltaban. La ventaja era que podían verlos venir desde una gran distancia y la formación apenas se separaba.

Para su sorpresa, Erwin le dejaba más libertad para actuar que Petra cuando estaba en su escuadrón – teniendo en cuenta que a ella no le hacía mucho caso, como a cualquier otro que no fuera Erwin. Sabía que confiaba en él, pero pensaba que precisamente por su cercanía intentaría protegerlo más de la cuenta y al final su relación interferiría con el trabajo como había prometido que no pasaría. Aún así, estar en el escuadrón principal significaba no poder moverse a no ser que el Comandante o la formación entera estuvieran en peligro, por lo que solamente llegó a asistir a otros soldados un par de veces durante el primer día de trayecto. Y por el momento el tiempo estaba de su parte.

Para el alivio de todos, la brisa veraniega había sustituido al viento al que ya estaban acostumbrados en los viajes al exterior, y la temperatura no bajó tanto cuando se hizo de noche. Lograron llegar hasta la mitad del recorrido que llevaba al lago sin demasiadas pérdidas.

—Soldado, no te quedes ahí y ayuda a preparar las tiendas.

—Corta el rollo, Erwin —Levi lo miró mientras desmontaba con cara de malas pulgas, acariciando el negro pelaje de su yegua un poco más. Era de los caballos más rápidos cuanto a velocidad, pero en recorridos largos y sin descansos se resentía un poco. Volvió su completa atención a ella ante un bufido que soltó el animal—. Tranquila, ahora que hemos llegado al bosque tendrás más descansos. ¿Ya hablas otra vez?

Dirigió a su superior la última pregunta y volvió a mirarle. Erwin ya no parecía tan tenso como esa mañana, quizá debido al cansancio, pero seguía sin poner los ojos en nada con la mirada intensa que estaba acostumbrado a ver en él.

—Estaba pensando en la misión —aseguró sin un ápice de falsedad, tomando las riendas de su propio caballo para caminar hacia ellos.

—Sería mucho más fácil admitir que también tú te pones nervioso antes de una expedición —Lo miró de reojo esta vez, pero Erwin solo asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada. En un arranque de frustración, Levi agarró las riendas de su yegua, se las puso en el pecho obligándole a cogerlas, y dio media vuelta mientras se despedía de forma cortante—. Cuida de Layla, voy a montar las tiendas.

—Levi, ese no es mi trabajo…

Erwin tuvo un par de segundos para hablar antes de que la yegua decidiera darle un lametón en el pelo. Por suerte, Levi había girado la cabeza a tiempo para ver la escena y la cara de indignación del otro. Se habría reído si no le hubiera puesto de tan mal humor.

—¿Ves? Le gustas.

Evitó con éxito una probable reprimenda yendo a la zona donde acamparían. No había ningún claro a la vista ni tenían intención de usarlo si lo encontraban; cuantos más árboles a su alrededor, mejor. Levi pensaba que, con lo enormes que eran sus ramas, podrían dormir sobre ellas perfectamente, pero no tenía muy claro cómo debería ser la sujeción de seguridad ni cómo se protegerían del frío nocturno. De todos modos, era un plan de emergencia y se le había ocurrido casi sin querer mientras ayudaba a montar las tiendas, incapaz de apagar la parte de sí que siempre estaba pendiente de la supervivencia. Si entraba a un edificio, tenía que saber al instante por dónde podría salir de él. Si había mucha gente a su alrededor, tenía que imaginar un combate rápido para deshacerse de ellos o escapar por si se veía amenazado. A veces le ocurría también delante de personas que sabía que no eran un peligro y nunca le pondrían un dedo encima, pero aquel instinto no era algo lógico ni controlable. Seguía pendiente de su alrededor y dejando el enfado con Erwin a un segundo plano cuando vio unos metros a su derecha a Moblit tratando de montar una tienda él solo. Los labios del chico estaban prensados en una fina línea y sus ojos se movían de un punto a otro de los objetos con rapidez; ni siquiera conseguía clavar correctamente el metal en la tierra, y pasaba las manos repetidamente por los mismos puntos de la tela y las cuerdas tratando de arreglarlo todo a la vez. Levi suspiró, frunciendo el ceño, y caminó hacia él.

—Eh, inútil, deja eso y mira cómo se hace.

Apartó las manos del soldado de forma más bien brusca y se agachó mientras Moblit se ponía en pie, apartándose un paso atrás con rapidez y un murmullo apresurado de perdón, como si le hubiera quemado. Levi no le prestó atención, pero realizó los pasos más lentamente de lo que solía hacerlo para que el otro pudiera dar la atención necesaria a cada uno para memorizarlos.

—Las cuerdas son resistentes, no se romperán si las tensas —apuntó finalmente mientras se levantaba, limpiándose los pantalones de polvo con las manos.

—G-gracias, Levi.

Miró a Moblit quizá un minuto más de lo debido y luego se fue, sorprendido con su tartamudeo pero no con su expresión angustiada. Como no se llevó consigo ninguna lámpara de aceite, caminó por la semioscuridad hacia el otro lado del campamento. El sol ya se había puesto del todo y dependían de la luz del fuego de hogueras y las pequeñas lámparas. En la quietud nocturna del bosque, la cháchara de los soldados y el borboteo de las raciones de cena cocinándose, junto a las pequeñas ramas y hojas partidas con cada paso, se oían con amplitud a bastante distancia. Levi iba directo a su propia tienda compartida de no ser porque se topó con Hanji en las sombras, esperándolo de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa entre alegría y suficiencia.

—Eres tan mono ocultando tus intenciones de ayudar con insultos, Leeevi.

—Vete a comer mierda de titán, Hanji.

—Tan mono y refinado —Hanji soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo, que sorprendentemente le hizo daño, para invitarle a reír con ella—. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Tienes tu corazoncito más allá de lo que concierne a Erwin.

—Cállate —Levi respondió en voz baja y apresurada, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les había oído.

Hanji tuvo la decencia de guardar silencio, aunque se encogió de hombros. A Levi le sorprendía lo insensible que llegaba a ser a veces; sabía perfectamente que Erwin no podía permitirse que alguien supiera eso sobre él. Más allá de lo evidente, era el siguiente comandante y Levi un ex-criminal que estaba cumpliendo condena allí. Nunca le había importado la reputación, pero Erwin le había enseñado que sí era un juego al que estaban obligados a participar.

—¿Por qué está tan asustado? —Levi preguntó girando medio cuerpo para mirar tras él, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos atentos de Hanji hasta Moblit—. Más de lo normal, digo. Ni que fuera la primera vez que sale de los muros.

—Bueno, sólo ha salido a pequeñas expediciones de reconocimiento. Nunca una tan larga ni tan lejos, y menos aún un terreno no conocido.

—No se apuntó aquí para matar titanes, ¿no?

—¿Alguien de verdad se apuntó aquí para matar titanes? —Hanji respondió tras un suspiro pensativo, ajustándose de alguna manera la desgastada capa sobre sus hombros y después las gafas—. Todo el mundo busca algo. Los titanes sólo son una excusa, ¿no es así para ti también?

Levi le dio la razón silenciosamente, atónito con su repentina pero sabia reflexión.

—¿Qué busca Moblit entonces?

—Acompáñame en el primer turno de vigilancia y te lo cuento.

Hanji sonrió con malicia, mirándole de reojo, y Levi hizo un mohín junto a un amago de irse.

—Eh, no soy tan cotilla, no me merece la pena.

—¿Prefieres irte a dormir ya a tu tienda compartida con Mike? —repuso ella, cogiéndole del brazo de una manera que le hubiera molestado de no ser porque su pregunta retórica lo hizo más.

Resistió poner los ojos en blanco.

—… Vale, tú ganas.

—Por algo soy la lista del grupo.

Hanji esbozó una amplia sonrisa enseñando los dientes y no le soltó el brazo, sino que tiró de él para llevarle al sitio desde donde se suponía que tenía que quedarse un par de horas de guardia. Levi hizo que le soltara con un bufido, y no dijo más hasta llegar al lugar. Le parecía innecesario hacer guardia allí abajo porque ya tenían a varios soldados vigilando desde las enormes ramas de los árboles, pero también sabía de sobra que toda precaución era poca. Por el camino cogieron las respectivas mantas de sus tiendas por si les entraba frío estando lejos de la hoguera y se alejaron un poco de su parte del campamento. No poder quitarse el equipo de maniobras todavía era lo peor de todo; habían cabalgado el día entero con él puesto, y además del peso adicional en las caderas, las correas empezaban a crear un roce muy molesto y apretar más de la cuenta tras el primer día fuera.

Hanji se tiró sobre la hierba húmeda y la hojarasca sin pensarlo, haciendo que algunas hojas a su alrededor tomasen un corto vuelo por la corriente de aire y volvieran a caer enseguida. En su lugar, Levi estiró la manta en el suelo para sentarse sobre ella. Prefería pasar algo de frío que lidiar con tierra e insectos.

—Pareces un noble cuando haces eso, señor pijo sin dinero —Hanji chasqueó la lengua mientras le observaba, y luego contuvo una risa—. Pero tu forma de hablar te delata.

—No he accedido a acompañarte para que me obligues a colgarte de un árbol de tu equipo de maniobras.

—Mira que entre todos los sentidos del humor posible, tenías que elegir solo el escatológico.

Hanji suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas en la hierba, mirando las pocas estrellas que apenas eran visibles entre los árboles, y Levi se entretuvo limpiando sus espadas con un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pasaron un rato en un extraño silencio, oyendo de fondo cómo el campamento a sus espaldas iba cayendo también en uno algo más placentero. Levi sabía que Hanji callada significaba que el tema del que quería hablar era bastante serio, o personal, así que la dejó estar hasta que ella decidiera empezar a contarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hanji se incorporó un poco con apoyando los antebrazos para no estar del todo tumbada.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que mi familia tenía una granja?

—Hanji, sabes más tú de mí que yo de ti —Levi contestó con cierto cansancio en la voz, harto de esperar a que se decidiera, aunque comprendiese esa parte—. Creo que eso ya dice mucho.

—Bueno, vale. Pues mi familia tenía una granja —Hanji repitió encogiéndose de hombros con un tono ligero, aunque su velocidad al hablar no disminuía—. Una de las pocas que hay en el muro Sina, a las afueras del distrito de Yalkell. Siempre me interesaron mucho los animales y los libros, y cuando crecí, la biología, pero nunca encontraba documentos escritos que respondieran a todas mis dudas. Los observaba constantemente, pero no daba con las respuestas sólo observándolos. ¿Por qué se descomponen así los cuerpos? ¿Cuál es la resistencia real de un caballo en condiciones extremas? Vale, puede que fueran preguntas macabras, pero quería saber más. Así que empecé a diseccionar a los animales cuando morían por sí solos y a documentar mi proceso en un cuaderno.

Más interesado por esa parte del relato, Levi por fin dejó la espada y se giró un poco para mirarla mientras hablaba. Hanji vaciló por un segundo, pero después siguió:

—Descubrí que había una universidad en Yalkell, pero no tenía suficiente dinero para entrar, por lo que me limité a curiosear por los alrededores y molestar con mis preguntas a algunos estudiantes. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Moblit —Sonrió con algo entre nostalgia y cariño al pronunciar su nombre, permitiéndose girar la cabeza un momento para ver si lo seguía viendo en el campamento o ya estaría en su tienda—. Era un estudiante de biología y el único que me escuchaba, así que nos hicimos buenos amigos en muy poco tiempo. Nos interesaban las mismas cosas y añadíamos preguntas a las teorías del otro. Después de trabajar en la granja, iba a verle todos los días para pasarnos horas investigando y hablando. Incluso nos llegamos a colar en la sección de libros prohibidos de la Universidad y transcribimos páginas y páginas de investigaciones a medias, de documentos secretos, de libros que no teníamos ni idea de por qué estaban prohibidos... No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de información que había allí, Levi.

—¿Como qué? —La interrumpió, al mismo tiempo que notaba su corazón acelerándose de forma traicionera.

—De todo —Hanji contestó con un suspiro de emoción, llegando a sonreír otra vez—. Había libros de lenguas antiguas, de tipos de arquitectura que nunca había visto, incluso algunos del mundo exterior que hablaban de un océano, un lago de agua salada que cubre la mitad de la Tierra, de genealogías perdidas… No tengo ni idea de por qué el Rey querría privarnos de esa información —Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, de nuevo pasando a hablar consigo misma en un tono mucho menos entusiasmado—. Pero el caso es que al final nos descubrieron. Me prohibieron acercarme a la universidad y a él le expulsaron, aunque luego consiguió que le readmitieran. Después dejamos de hablar durante mucho tiempo.

—Te sentías culpable de haberle hecho perder la oportunidad que tú no tuviste —Levi presupuso con rapidez—. Y joderle la vida, supongo.

Hanji se encogió un poco, demostrando que Levi había dado en el clavo con facilidad y poco tacto, y se sentó inclinándose hacia delante para poder echarse la manta sobre los hombros. Empezaba a refrescar, pero Levi no pensaba sentarse en esa tierra si podía evitarlo.

—Lo que hice no afectó a nuestra granja, aunque mis padres no toleraban que siguiera haciendo nada parecido. Decían que los libros me estaban volviendo loca —Al contrario de lo que Levi haría, no dejó escapar una risita irónica y amarga, sino que se ciñó a contarlo con el tono grave que merecía, sin burlarse de su propia desgracia o errores—. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por compensarles, sé que les fallé, pero no podía seguir limitándome allí. Tan pronto como las cosas se calmaron y pude irme sin que se enfadaran, lo hice.

Levi frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, sin entender el último detalle.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te fuiste en cuanto tuviste la oportunidad? Debería darte igual lo que otros piensen.

—Porque son mis padres, Levi —Hanji se rascó la mejilla distraídamente, sin comprender que él no lo entendiera—. Me da igual lo que los demás piensen, pero ellos son los únicos a los que puedo volver si las cosas salen mal, y han hecho mucho por mí a pesar de todo. Si con un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo podía hacer que nos comprendiésemos mutuamente para no pelearnos, prefiero eso a que la única carta que les llegue de mí sea la de la Legión cuando muera.

Levi trató de ponerse en su lugar, con la brisa fría trayéndole de pronto cierta sensación de soledad innegable. Si su madre viviera y estuviera en desacuerdo con alguna decisión importante en su vida, también intentaría convencerla en lugar de alejarse. Al menos, un intento merecería la pena.

—Entonces —siguió tras unos momentos, haciendo entender a Hanji que realmente la había escuchado—, ¿qué hace Moblit aquí ahora?

Hanji esbozó una sonrisa a medias, casi agridulce.

—Después de estar callado durante años, mi mejor amigo apareció en el cuartel un día para contarme que había superado las pruebas de admisión. Cuando le pregunté por qué quería entrar, solo me dijo que echaba de menos poder investigar lo que quisiera y descubrir cosas por sí mismo, y a mí. Que no estaría aquí porque el miedo podría con él de no ser por mí. Soy muy mala influencia.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada que apenas se oyó por encima del sonido de los grillos, pero en cambio, Levi se quedó perplejo. Tenía muy claro por qué tipo de persona él haría algo así, y oír que en ese caso se trataba de una simple amistad no le encajaba. Pero, por supuesto, no era algo ni mucho menos simple.

Se humedeció los labios, dudando por si estaba invadiendo un terreno demasiado personal, pero terminó por ser tan directo como siempre.

—Yo me sentiría culpable.

—No lo hago —Hanji negó con la cabeza, asegurándole que la sonrisa no era de culpabilidad como Levi pensaba—. Sólo estoy preocupada por él, pero eso es todo. Es su decisión. También está aquí para hacer lo que le gusta, exactamente igual que yo —Se encogió de hombros, esta vez encontrando un tono más animado. Una señal de que empezaría a desvariar y alejarse del tema de conversación—. Sé que está mal que diga esto, pero no puedo esperar a que Erwin sea comandante. Shadis es muy estricto con mis investigaciones, ni siquiera escuchó mi idea de capturar un titán y…

—¿Y Erwin sí? —Levi la cortó, ya girándose sin querer oír más cháchara, pero aquello fue tan descabellado que le hizo gracia.

—Sí. No, bueno, no de momento —Hanji ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados al rectificar su propia mentira y se subió las gafas—, pero intentaré convencerle. Ayer al menos parecía interesado.

—¿Ayer?

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando le dijiste a Moblit que me avisara de que Erwin quería hablar conmigo. Quería que eligiera mi escuadrón para esta expedición según a quiénes quería tener en mi propio equipo para la investigación de los titanes aparte de armamentística —Su voz cogió un tono más bajo pero entusiasmado—. Y nos cambió de posición en la formación a una más segura. ¿No es genial?

Levi se quedó callado, con el ceño fruncido. No había pensado en absoluto qué conversación podría haber querido Erwin con tanta urgencia con Hanji a última hora antes de una expedición al día siguiente, pero a simple vista parecía algo inocente. Y nada valía con Erwin a simple vista.

—Seh, seh, claro que lo es —contestó finalmente, distraído, y se levantó del suelo con una única idea en mente—. Oye, quiero irme a dormir. Ya casi hemos cumplido el turno, busca a otro que se quede aquí.

—Espera, Levi.

Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de recoger la manta del suelo y miró a Hanji otra vez, encontrándose con que su expresión y su tono habían cambiado a unos mucho más serios. Más que los de antes de empezar a desenterrar trozos del pasado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sé que os lleváis bien; no te pediría nada si no fuera así —Hanji apretó los labios y subió la mirada completamente hacia él, inquieta—. Es sobre Petra.

Levi vaciló con la petición de un favor, pero todo lo que le hacía negar su ayuda se esfumó con el nombre en cuanto Hanji lo pronunció. A pesar de no ser ni un buen amigo ni mejor pareja, volvió a sentarse.

***

La noche era seca y callada, un silencio propio del mundo exterior y terriblemente ajeno a la superpoblación en el interior de los tres muros. Así la sentía Levi también - ajena, incapaz de encajar en ella. Estaba demasiado intranquilo para hacerlo, y aún cuando oía el ruido de algunas ramas romperse bajo sus ligeros pasos, seguía importándole más su objetivo que el sigilo de siempre. A pesar de todo se obligó a dar incluso una vuelta sobre sí mismo para comprobar que nadie le veía en la semi-oscuridad del campamento. Las lámparas de mano de aceite no eran suficiente en aquel caos de árboles gigantes. Sin la luna visible en el cielo, el paisaje evocaba la sensación de estar abandonados y perdidos en medio de un bosque negro.

Sacudió el temor de sus hombros llamándolo irracional, y se coló en la tienda de Erwin. Como era de un rango mucho más alto, tenía una propia al igual que Shadis.

Era consciente de que Erwin sabría que era él tan solo por su sigilo al moverse, por lo que no tuvo cuidado en no despertarle. Que no creyera que había acudido para dormir con él. Lo notó removerse incluso antes de que terminara de pegarse a su espalda y rodeara su torso con un brazo, dejando la frente caer en su nuca en un gesto que podía demostrar cariño, frustración o cansancio. En su caso, una mezcla de los tres.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Una voz ronca por el sueño susurró frente a él—. Alguien va a verte.

—Me has mentido antes. No estabas nervioso —Levi contestó en un tono que, extrañamente, no era acusatorio, sino un intento de suavidad y comprensión—. Puedes contármelo.

Erwin se quedó callado de muchas maneras. No salió una palabra más de sus labios, y no hizo ningún movimiento para encontrar o devolver el contacto de Levi a pesar de que era la primera vez que daba el paso a dirigirse al otro estando molesto.

Al ver que no iba a contestar, Levi apretó los labios en una fina línea. Jugar sucio no entraba en sus planes, y se odió bastante en ese momento por su propio enfado.

—Mira, siempre intento ser sincero y hablar todo lo que me preocupa contigo. Así que no puedes pedirme que yo lo sea mientras tú no confías en…

—No es eso, Levi —La acusación hizo reaccionar a Erwin.

—¿Entonces? —Insistió.

Escuchó un suspiro de claro cansancio, y cuando Erwin se giró para tenerle de frente, apenas vio un reflejo en sus ojos por la poca luz que entraba de la lámpara colocada en la entrada de la tienda. Levi no vio su brazo moverse pero empezó a sentir algunas caricias en la mejilla.

—Levi, tengo que pedirte que confíes en mí.

—Siempre confío en ti —respondió enseguida, casi ofendido.

—Lo sé —Erwin subió las caricias por su frente para apartar algunos mechones de pelo, y luego de vuelta abajo rozando sus labios—. Pero lo que me preocupa no tiene nada que ver con mi confianza en ti. Simplemente aún no puedo contártelo. Ojalá no fuera así, pero eres mi subordinado antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Erwin tenía razón, como casi siempre, pero eso no quitó la piedra fría que se asentó en su estómago. A pesar de la escasa luz y ninguno pudiendo ver la expresión del otro, Erwin pareció notarlo y empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo, instándole a tumbarse. Entonces el tacto de su mano volvió a aparecer en su piel, desde la mejilla hasta su cuello, y el cuerpo que medio cubría el suyo se agachó más hasta dejar un aliento cálido sobre sus labios. Pero lo más tentador y peligroso era el dedo pulgar acariciando su nuez.

—¿De verdad lo haces? —Erwin susurró en una voz más grave, la única franja de luz trazando una línea desde uno de sus ojos hasta el final de su mandíbula.

—Sabes que puedo probarlo.

Tan pronto como contestó de forma casi engreída, casi devota, recibió un intenso beso y una ligera presión en su cuello, que paulatinamente cambiaron de fuerza. Erwin acabó acariciando sus labios de forma suave y cortándole la respiración durante unos cuantos segundos. Levi siempre tenía la sensación de tener un incendio dentro, íntimo y peligroso y, sobre todo, una prueba de fuego. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Erwin lo sabía. Una mano en el lugar adecuado, y Levi era todo suyo.

—Buen chico —murmuró en su oído, aflojando al fin el agarre.

Mientras inspiraba con fuerza y recuperaba el aliento, Erwin se dedicó a besar la parte de su cuello que había presionado y a deslizar la misma mano desde esta a su torso, acariciándole hasta terminar rodeando su cintura con un brazo una vez tumbado de nuevo. Levi le imitó tras unos minutos, ya sin nada que probar. Llegó a pensar que Erwin le resultaba un mundo aparte, o que reducía su mundo sólo a él. Estaban en medio de un bosque fuera de los muros, rodeados de monstruos aletargados en la oscuridad de la noche, pero en esa pequeña tienda solo había sitio para su propia devoción y para el cariño y las promesas del otro, ahora que había aprendido a aceptarlas.

—No deberías estar aquí —Erwin le recordó en voz baja.

—Mike ronca más que tú —repuso sin molestarse en mentir bien, apegándose más al pecho ajeno y cerrando los ojos, consciente de que no iba a echarle.

Ambos sabían que no era una excusa, pero Erwin terminó suspirando. Apretó su especie de abrazo y se detuvo, dubitativo, para después repetirlo.

—Fuera antes del amanecer, ¿entendido?

Erwin no se molestó en poner firmeza ninguna en su orden, ni Levi en esconder su pequeño sarcasmo típico de cada vez que las recibía:

—Sí, señor.

***

Levantaron el campamento poco antes de que amaneciera. Por alguna razón que todavía no eran capaces de comprender, los titanes se activaban tan pronto como volvía a salir el sol, mientras que pasaban las horas de la noche en una letanía más parecida a la de un reloj al que se le había acabado la cuerda. Hanji empezó el día hablando de ello y algunas teorías e hipótesis que había formado a lo largo de los años, aunque sólo Moblit y Erwin aguantaban su inacabable charla con genuino interés. Levi aprovechó el momento para escaparse del lado de Erwin y cabalgar hasta la posición de los escuadrones de Conrad y Marlene. Habían pasado varias horas sin tener ninguna baja y aunque debería relajarles, el efecto fue totalmente inverso. Con la postura inclinada sobre los caballos era mucho más fácil notar la tensión en sus espaldas, y ni siquiera Marlene hacía bromas. No habían tenido muchos problemas porque, a pesar de que algunos titanes podían alcanzarlos en el bosque, la mayoría eran muy lentos para esquivar los árboles o no lo suficientemente grandes para derribarlos, por lo que entraban pocos, aunque los que lo lograban eran más peligrosos que la mayoría. Cuando volvió con Erwin, este le echó una mala mirada y una bronca, pero lo cierto es que Levi prefería eso a que se quedara callado y frío como el día anterior.

Estaba cerca de atardecer cuando llegaron al punto marcado en el mapa, que bordeaba el lago por el sur hasta subir de nuevo por el noroeste. Deberían haber encontrado un claro y varios graneros o almacenes en medio de él, pero en su lugar, al final del bosque había un edificio de piedra en ruinas. El comandante ordenó que un escuadrón rodeara el perímetro, pero Levi desmontó antes de que todo estuviera listo y Erwin le repitió que esperara. Si por algún casual había un titán en el interior del edificio, él era el más adecuado para abatirlo en un terreno que jugaba con poco espacio y ángulos no naturales, aunque a pesar de todo obedeció y se retiró un poco. Era un edificio inmenso. Los árboles gigantescos lo habían escondido y la vegetación se había adueñado de parte de la fachada, con algunas ramas entrando por los agujeros del techo y varios trozos de pared. Desde fuera se dividía en lo que podrían haber sido tres torres blancas, pero sólo la central había aguantado el paso de los años y los titanes. Su color grisáceo era fácil de confundir con la niebla del ambiente, que hacía que el paisaje de asombro y descubrimiento se transformara en uno tenebroso.

—Abrid la puerta —Shadis ordenó.

El silencio era sepulcral, pues nadie esperaba encontrarse allí algo así ni reconocía de qué tipo de edificio se trataba. Levi apartó los ojos del pequeño grupo de soldados intentando abrir la puerta a la fuerza y los llevó hacia Erwin de reojo, viendo por su expresión, fácil de leer esa vez, que estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —Hanji preguntó, de pie al otro lado de Erwin. Su sonrisa de lado a lado no daba lugar a distracción alguna, sus ojos hasta brillaban y Levi no entendía de qué iba tanto alboroto.

—Sí —Erwin se limitó a contestar, con la mirada fija nada más que el descubrimiento ante sus ojos.

Fue de los primeros en entrar cuando al fin consiguieron abrir la puerta, y Levi le siguió tras echar un vistazo atrás para ver que los demás líderes de escuadrón se quedaban fuera a la espera de órdenes.

Al girar la cabeza, lo que vio le dejó sin habla. No tenía ningún interés científico como Hanji, ni era de espíritu explorador como Erwin, pero la belleza del lugar, incluso estando en ruinas, le asombró tanto como para avanzar deseando ver más. Columnas altísimas, detalles de oro ennegrecidos por el paso del tiempo, haces de luz chocando contra las miles de estatuillas, un techo pintado de colores brillantes, un altar bajo una cúpula semi derruida al final de la larga estancia. A pesar de los escombros de piedra en el suelo y el duro contraste entre luz y sombras, incluso con niebla, una inscripción en letras doradas se erigía en el marco ovalado de la cúpula, y bajo ella un extraño conjunto de estatuas talladas en madera con una cruz entre ellas.

—Es un templo cristiano. Una iglesia —Hanji dijo al llegar a su lado.

Levi la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si había oído bien. Como Erwin tan solo asintió, todavía anonadado, Levi se vio obligado a preguntar.

—¿Eso significa algo?

—Era una religión antigua, de la que hablan algunos libros censurados —Erwin ni siquiera le miraba al hablar, demasiado concentrado en las pinturas. A pesar de lo que medía y del uniforme de soldado, parecía un niño del entusiasmo que irradiaba solo con sus ojos brillantes e inquietos—. Se dice que es el Culto derivó de ella, pero no hay nada seguro. ¿Ves eso de ahí?

Erwin le instó a acercarse para que viera qué pintura del techo le señalaba. La luz era escasa, pero pudo ver nubes y muchas figuras separadas por una sola línea. En un grupo predominaba el color azul y en otro el rojo. Aunque el techo era alto y los dibujos no estaban en buen estado, Levi lo entendió.

—En esta religión —Erwin dijo— los creyentes creían que los herejes no podían ir al paraíso.

—El Culto dice casi lo mismo —contestó, pensativo, con mil preguntas sobre qué habrían pensado sobre ellos sus antepasados—. Entonces.... ¿qué somos exactamente?

—Los primeros en demostrar lo contrario. Somos pioneros.

Erwin le sonrió levemente, cálido por primera vez ese día, y se giró al ver de reojo que Petra, Conrad y Marlene entraban también a inspeccionar, acercándose en torno al altar. Seguramente habían dejado fuera a sus subordinados para vigilar los alrededores. En sus caras podían leerse varios niveles de asombro, pero Hanji llamó la atención de todos.

—Quizá podamos interpretar las cosas a nuestra manera —intervino para señalar la inscripción en la pared—. Latín. «Veritas liberabit vos.»

Levi y Erwin pasaron la vista de la inscripción a ella de nuevo, buscando una traducción mientras los demás trataban de averiguar de qué hablaban. Hanji esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—«La verdad os hará libres.»


	30. Reliquias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falta un día para volver a casa con victoria o sin ella, y Levi conoce por segunda vez el verdadero arrepentimiento mientras Erwin sigue comportándose de forma extraña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado muuucho en actualizar, pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajo por la universidad. Me gustaría decir que me daré más prisa con el próximo pero no va a ser posible, escribiré cuando pueda y actualizaré cuando pueda.   
> Dejadme comentarios sobre lo que os ha parecido el capítulo, que ya se acerca el arco final...

Mary Shelley, John Keats, Emily Dickinson. Erwin le iba enumerando nombres escritos en las tapas de los libros que encontraba, entusiasmado a pesar de que ninguno de los dos tenían ni la menor idea de quiénes eran esas personas ni por qué la parte de atrás del templo contenía una pequeña biblioteca. Era difícil andar por la sala debido a la cantidad de escombros y libros en el suelo, irreparables y abandonados, pero los que seguían en las estanterías de madera roída milagrosamente en pie no estaban en muy mal estado. No era que a Levi no le interesaran los libros antiguos, pero había tantas cosas nuevas en ese lugar que no sabía por dónde empezar, y no se sentía del todo bienvenido en ese tipo de edificio. No eran sus antepasados.

—Casi no puedo creer que hayamos encontrado todo esto y tantos libros sean legibles. Es una pena que no podamos llevar tantos en los carros de vuelta a los Muros. Oh —Erwin soltó una pequeña exclamación de asombro, con la boca abierta, y después formó una sonrisa que recordaba a la de un niño. Era un hombre de contrastes—. Levi, ven a leer esto.

—¿Qué apellido raro tiene ese? —dijo mientras se acercaba al punto de luz bajo el que su superior se había detenido, bajo el único agujero en el techo de la sala. Todo lo demás estaba en penumbras.

Erwin limpió el libro con la manga de la chaqueta antes de entregárselo a Levi, que hizo una mueca de asco pero agradeció el gesto igualmente y leyó la página abierta en la que empezaba un largo poema. El lenguaje era oscuro y muchas palabras ininteligibles, seguramente en desuso con el paso de los años, pero cuando entendió lo que Erwin quería que viera sus ojos se abrieron como platos y alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

—Oscar Wilde —Erwin respondió con una con una sonrisilla ladeada, divirtiéndose con su reacción—. Y no es el único. Creo que… —Como no recordaba el nombre, volvió a mirar las cubiertas de los otros libros que llevaba bajo el brazo— Safo de Lesbos le gustará a Hanji. Quién lo iba a decir, ¿verdad?

Le dirigió una mirada más cálida y menos distraída esa vez, y Levi se la devolvió con algo que sintió cercano a ilusión. Saber que otras personas como ellos habían vivido y amado y sido para contárselo a otros en el futuro era reconfortante, a pesar de que nada cambiase en realidad. Pasó unos minutos hojeando el resto del libro.

—¿Crees que el tal Oscar era guapo? —bromeó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de picardía a Erwin, que fingió seriedad.

—¿Intentas ponerme celoso con un escritor muerto? —Al final se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, está claro que tu don de la palabra no es único. Este tío sí que sabe.

Erwin le quitó el libro de las manos y le dio un pequeño empujón, quejándose de que Levi siempre se metía con él a la primera de cambio. Levi le devolvió el empujón y siguieron a lo suyo. Erwin casi era el de siempre.

No pasó mucho rato más allí dentro, y solo merodeó por el altar otra vez para admirar las pinturas y la inscripción de nuevo antes de salir a tomar el aire. Tanto desorden y suciedad le estaba poniendo nervioso, a pesar de saber que se trataba de un edificio en ruinas, pero pasar allí la noche había sido demasiado. El sitio era lo bastante amplio y seguro para montar las tiendas y poder dormir con tranquilidad, por lo que eso era lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, dejando a un pequeño equipo vigilando el exterior. Levi necesitaba un paseo al aire libre después de eso, y se dirigió al pequeño cementerio que habían descubierto a la derecha de la iglesia, gracias al que todo el conjunto mostraba un aura más siniestra con la niebla de las primeras horas de la mañana y el canto alegre de los gorriones mezclado con el de algunos cuervos que rondaban por el tejado. Levi encontró a unos cuantos soldados aburridos haciendo guardia, entre ellos Conrad. No solo su escuadrón era el de mayor fuerza de ataque, sino que su líder había aprendido con la experiencia de los años a tomar en cuenta las condiciones de su alrededor y no depender tanto de decisiones instintivas y directas. Levi no quería hablar con él desde su pelea, y lo ignoró mientras entraba al pequeño mar de tumbas abandonadas. Como el templo, las lápidas de piedra estaban carcomidas y habían sido parcialmente recuperadas por la naturaleza en forma de musgo y hiedra. La mayoría de las inscripciones eran ya ininteligibles, aunque se entretuvo buscando algún apellido que le sonara de algo. Quizá con esa mínima información pudieran averiguar cuánto tiempo había estado abandonado ese edificio, pues la que daba el gobierno sobre el momento en el que la humanidad huyó de la mayoría de sus tierras y se encerró en los muros que ahora conocían era vaga, imprecisa y, seguramente, falsa. Conrad le observaba de reojo, apoyado en una lápida. Levi ni siquiera las tocaba por respeto. Podía bromear con algunos muertos hacía decenas de años, pero creyeran en el cielo que creyeran, merecían toda la tranquilidad posible. Cerca de la pared se encontraban dos piedras a una distancia menor que las demás, y se acercó con curiosidad para descubrir que se trataba de la tumba de una pareja enterrada juntos. Preguntándose quiénes serían, recordó con amargura uno de los versos que había leído en el poema de Erwin.

«Todos los hombres matan aquello que aman.»

—¿Lo has notado también? —Conrad hizo acto de presencia finalmente, sin mirarle y sin moverse del sitio.

Levi no quería hablar con él. No había sido el causante de su última pelea, a pesar de haberle contestado de forma bastante cruel, y quería mantener su postura.

—Soy un líder también; sé ver cuándo alguien está dudando tanto que no puede actuar con normalidad —siguió hablando y Levi no pudo contenerse.

—No me hables y menos para decirme mierda sobre Erwin —Además del tono cortante, se giró para clavarle una mala mirada tras la que se escondía una amenaza. Demasiado tenso sobre el tema estaba ya.

Conrad giró la cabeza para mirarle también, y lo hicieron en silencio unos segundos. Tan solo se escuchaba el murmullo de las conversaciones de los soldados dentro de la iglesia y el canto de los pájaros interrumpido por cualquier otro sonido más fuerte. Pero allí en el cementerio todo parecía durar una eternidad, como si el mínimo eco fuera a grabarse en piedra.

—Siento haberte pedido algo tan injusto —Conrad continuó cuando se dio cuenta de que Levi no iba a decir nada. Estaba empezando a soplar algo de viento, pero lo único que se movía en medio de las tumbas eran los mechones más largos de su pelo. Le había contado alguna vez a Levi que lo había dejado crecer como una especie de promesa consigo mismo, pero nunca le había explicado de qué se trataba y Levi no había querido indagar más—. Me dejé llevar por un impulso como si volviera a ser un crío. A veces me es difícil quitarme de encima la mentalidad del Subsuelo, cuando hacíamos pactos para obligarnos a ser egoístas y poder sobrevivir pero en el fondo hacíamos cualquier cosa los unos por los otros. Ahora cada uno tenemos nuestra vida en libertad y nuestros propios objetivos. Tenías razón, no puedo pedirte que luches mis batallas por mí, y menos sabiendo que nadie ha luchado por las tuyas. —Se detuvo e inspiró con fuerza, pasando la mirada de Levi a cualquier otro sitio. Al final se rindió y agachó la cabeza con evidente culpabilidad—. Nunca hemos sido muy cercanos, Levi, pero siempre sentiré haber dejado que te cogieran.

Levi se quedó sin habla. Durante el pequeño discurso de Conrad, su molestia había ido cambiando a sorpresa, y le costaba no expresar una pequeña pizca de agradecimiento aunque su enfado siguiera vivo y candente. Su compañero sabía cómo le habían secuestrado y cómo había escapado, pero nada de lo que había ocurrido durante su captura además de un maltrato obvio que no necesitaba mención. Y lo que no había mencionado era justamente lo que Conrad veía entre sus recovecos y silencios: su guardia siempre alta, sus obsesiones, su miedo feroz y animal. En el fondo, a Levi le alivió que admitiera poder ver todo eso en él sin necesidad de explicarse. Era por ese tipo de cosas por las que por muchas peleas que tuvieran, con el tiempo adecuado aún podía tolerarle. Porque en un mundo hecho de mentiras, Conrad era tan sincero como un niño. Para él no había otro modo de afrontar las cosas.

—¿Importa eso ahora? —Levi contestó por fin, seco y forzosamente indiferente—. Han pasado diez años.

—Sabes que sí.

La responsabilidad era un parásito común en ambos; por mucha lógica que cualquiera de los dos usara, a ninguno dejaría de consumirle.

Con cada minuto que pasaba el viento era más fuerte y acallaba los otros sonidos del bosque. Conrad no sonrió ni le quitó importancia a su conversación como hubiera hecho en el pasado, sino que en su lugar se fue de allí a sabiendas de que su compañero no iba a disculparse ni a perdonarle. Levi temía exactamente eso – acabar en un cementerio a solas.

Buscando algo que aplacara su creciente angustia, Levi se adentró por la zona este del bosque que todavía no habían explorado, a la izquierda de la iglesia. La niebla de la mañana no se había levantado del todo, y el cielo sobre ella estaba oscurecido por una capa de nubes grises que no dejaban traspasar mucha luz. Era incómodo pasear con el equipo de maniobras puesto, pero no pensaba quitárselo estando en un lugar desconocido y el peso del metal le hacía sentirse más seguro. Nunca habría imaginado que Conrad se sintiera así respecto a su secuestro tanto tiempo después. Llenaba de algún modo el abandono que había experimentado entonces, con algo entre alivio y culpabilidad, todo incierto. Se adentró un poco más entre la maleza, atento a lo que pisaba porque la vegetación era cada vez más abundante y no quería tropezar. No podía perdonar a Conrad aún, no al menos hasta que se le pasara el enfado de que hubiera querido utilizarlo a pesar de las numerosas ocasiones en las que él mismo le había dirigido malas palabras. Cuando encontró unas cuantas flores en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que no había visto muchas por allí hasta entonces y siguió el rastro de color hasta una zona llena de ellas. Se detuvo junto al tronco de un árbol, fijándose en aquellas flores de grandes pétalos blancos, puntiagudos y separados entre sí, y en las líneas rosáceas que acompañaban sus curvas desde el centro hacia afuera. Le pareció curioso que donde debería estar el anillo de polen hubiera unos pequeños tallos con este al final, pero no se agachó para inspeccionarlas mejor; le bastaba con admirarlas en conjunto. Con el ruido de sus pasos detenido y sus pensamientos algo más calmados, se dio cuenta de que no oía un solo ruido en el bosque. Las flores seguían siendo bellas entre el verde apagado de su alrededor por la escasez de luz, y una gota de un intenso carmesí cayó en uno de los pétalos, desentonando por completo el conjunto. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar.

Levi alzó la mirada, quedándose paralizado ante el peligro como nunca le había pasado en la vida. Cadáveres. Medio tapados por la niebla, una decena de cadáveres colgaban de las ramas del árbol, algunos encima y otros perforados en el torso con ellas como un niño empalaría a un insecto. Todos los rostros que quedaban eran de absoluto horror y ni siquiera podría distinguirlos si no supiera que se trataba de los dos escuadrones que había mandado el comandante a explorar la zona, porque en ese momento sólo eran una tétrica pesadilla de cuerpos mutilados, el manjar de un monstruo. Levi inspiró con fuerza cuando su propio cuerpo se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por el shock, con el olor de la sangre en los pulmones, y dio un paso atrás, pero volvió a paralizarse al ver al silencioso titán salir de entre la niebla detrás de un árbol un poco más alejado y andar lentamente bajo sus víctimas.  Era de poco más de tres metros y delgado, con el pelo largo, y no gruñó al verle, pero sus ojos amarillos lo clavaron en el sitio con la certeza de que iba a morir. Un titán que había conseguido moverse con el sigilo suficiente para matar a una decena de soldados sin que el resto se enterasen desde poca distancia significaba que era también mucho más rápido que cualquier otro. Levi sabía que si huía hacia un lado, el monstruo le cogería, pero si se daba la vuelta lo guiaría hasta el templo donde nadie estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él sin aviso. No tenía una pistola de humo, no tenía refuerzos, no tenía la ventaja de la distancia, y el titán esperaba pacientemente su reacción para romperle en pedazos. Su equipo de maniobras pesaba más que nunca.

Dejó que sus instintos le movieran, y el titán contestó con una rapidez inaudita alzando una mano que consiguió arañarle la pierna cuando Levi saltó sobre él. Aquel era mucho más animal salvaje que todos a los que se había enfrentado. Con el corazón y la mente paralizados, Levi sólo era su cuerpo y notó con mucha más claridad cómo las enormes uñas desgarraban su piel. No sabía si había sido grave o no y no podía pensar en ello, tan sólo aterrizar en una rama más alta que el titán para alejarse de él y ganar algo de espacio, pero tan pronto como apoyó la pierna herida para hacerlo supo que había cometido un error. El titán corrió para saltar a por él aprovechando el segundo de ventaja que Levi había perdido por culpa del dolor. Sin tiempo de volver a saltar, Levi cruzó las dos espadas delante de sí para defenderse como pudiera, pero una ráfaga de viento atravesó de repente el espacio entre el titán y él.

Conrad consiguió llamar la atención del titán. El monstruo lo siguió alejándose del camino hacia el templo y Levi recuperó la compostura para ir tras ellos, consciente de que uno solo no podría ganarle. Conrad ni siquiera era de los soldados más veloces. Levi sí lo era, pero el titán estaba tumbando todos los árboles bajo su paso y tener que esquivarlos le ralentizó demasiado.

 —¡Levi!

Conrad le llamó con un grito no de auxilio, sino de pedir asistencia. Unos metros más y el titán le cogería. Levi gruñó con esfuerzo y se atrevió a volar más alto y utilizar uno de los árboles que caían para impulsarse con mayor rapidez hacia delante y acercarse al titán, hasta que este desapareció de su vista de un momento a otro junto a todo el bosque. De pronto estaba volando a solas en el aire, hasta que miró hacia abajo y vio el acantilado por el que Conrad y el monstruo se precipitaban a un enorme lago. El camino acababa ahí. Levi aún tenía tiempo de girar en el aire y engancharse a uno de los últimos árboles, pero utilizó más gas para seguir cayendo en picado. Por la diferencia de peso al caer ahora el titán estaba mucho más cerca de Conrad, y Levi apretó los dientes mientras volvía a activar el impulso del gas una y otra vez para llegar primero.

Clavó la espada en la nuca del titán al mismo tiempo que tocaron el agua.

Levi intentó aferrarse a su espada, pero la enorme ola que levantó el peso de la criatura le arrastró con fuerza. El impacto fue lo peor – sus oídos dolían con la presión, dio vueltas bajo el agua y no supo siquiera cómo consiguió volver a salir entre toses y pánico. El agua estaba helada y roja por su propia herida y la del titán, que se revolvía y rugía sin llegar a poder moverse del sitio, paralizado por la espada en su nuca. Levi se hundía una y otra vez en la corriente, con el sentido de la orientación y la calma destruidos. El titán no dejaba de formar olas cada vez que intentaba alcanzarle con sus garras o la boca y le hacía imposible mantenerse a flote cuando ni siquiera sabía nadar. Desenganchó de su cuerpo el equipo de maniobras que le hundía y abandonó la espada que le quedaba, y encontró a Conrad justo entonces. Levi ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba ni en qué dirección, sólo se limitó a sujetar a su compañero por encima del agua como podía y arrastrarle hacia fuera, aunque al final le superó la situación. No oía ni veía nada porque su cabeza no dejaba de entrar y salir del agua, sus piernas no conseguían mantenerle a flote ni impulsarle lo suficiente cargando a alguien más grande que él, y no sabía cuánta agua había tragado ya, tan solo que se estaba ahogando. Lo único que tenía en mente era llegar hasta la orilla.

Se desplomó de rodillas en cuanto en cuanto tocó tierra, arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Conrad con él. Al principio no se dio cuenta de la gente que corría hacia ellos, tan solo era capaz de agacharse para toser y expulsar el agua que había tragado antes de poder perder el conocimiento también. Subió la cabeza cuando unas manos le tocaron los hombros. Erwin había llegado hasta él, y Levi cogió sus brazos para tener algún punto de apoyo en medio de  su angustia. Cuando volvió a alzar el rostro, Erwin no le miraba. Notó a Lucille a su otro lado, y a Mike y a Nanaba detrás, que tampoco lo hacían, pero todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Levi siguió la trayectoria de sus miradas hasta Conrad, aún inconsciente, y la continuó por su torso hasta ver que no había nada. No había ni rastro de sus piernas. Las olas que quedaban estaban arrastrando las tripas y la sangre con grotesca lentitud, despedazando aún más el cuerpo. Levi apretó con fuerza el brazo de Erwin y Erwin le dejó. Él mismo iba envuelto en sangre que ni siquiera había notado por el pánico y la urgencia.

Lucille fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Conrad. ¿Conrad? ¿Conrad…?

Levi ya conocía por experiencia lo que venía a continuación de esas llamadas inútiles. Giró la cabeza por completo hacia el pecho de Erwin, deseando desaparecer, y amortiguó el terrible sonido de los gritos de Lucille en su abrazo.

***

Estaba desesperado por quemar todos sus pensamientos en la hoguera. Cuanto más miraba el fuego, más fantaseaba con la idea de entrar en él y limpiar de algún modo su conciencia junto a todo lo que sentía. Las llamas rojas y anaranjadas eran el único punto de color de la noche, pero también de sonido a pesar de que casi todo el grupo estaba sentado alrededor de ellas. Lucille había dejado de llorar horas atrás, pero no oírla era todavía peor. Marlene estaba a su lado, con un brazo en sus hombros, acariciándola y consolándola mientras Lucille solamente miraba la hoguera con los ojos vacíos de emoción. Ni siquiera Hanji hablaba para salvar el temor de todos de que aquel silencio durase más. Tanto ella, Nanaba y Marlene estaban cerca de Lucille a un lado del fuego, mientras que Levi se sentaba en el otro. Como Petra, querría haberse retirado a su tienda y lidiar con su tristeza completamente a solas, pero se sentía demasiado responsable como para no dar la cara. Cuando Erwin llegó tras hablar con el Comandante Shadis sobre el plan del día siguiente, después de haber recorrido algunos kilómetros para alejarse de la zona de la iglesia, no soportó el ambiente por mucho tiempo.

—¿Habéis hablado? —preguntó todavía de pie, pasando la mirada de Lucille a Levi.

Ninguno de los le devolvió la mirada siquiera, pero Levi se vio obligado a hablar al final. Se removió en el sitio con incomodidad y se ajustó más la manta sobre sus hombros, todavía algo tembloroso por el frío del agua. Con la manta encima y su oscuro cabello, lo único que se veía de él era el reflejo amarillo de las llamas en su piel marrón pálida. Tenía el corazón en un puño helado.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar.

—Hemos perdido un tercio de los soldados en el viaje hasta aquí —Erwin respondió cruzándose de brazos, con un tono más serio del que usaría normalmente cuando la situación era tan delicada—. No puedo permitir que dos soldados en posiciones cercanas en la formación tengan problemas entre ellos.

—Ten algo de respeto —Levi no subió la voz pero sí la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con enfado—. No ha pasado ni un día.

Marlene y Nanaba también le miraron de mala manera. Erwin no se inmutó.

—Soy vuestro superior antes que vuestro amigo. Y vamos a hablar esto porque no quiero una muerte de un amigo más por culpabilidades y peleas sobre cosas que no podéis solucionar.

Lucille se encogió, moviéndose por primera vez en todo aquel rato. Erwin aprovechó su reacción para sentarse en el suelo, a cierta distancia de Levi. Ponerse al nivel de los demás era algo que solía hacer. Quería convertir una orden en una charla de grupo necesaria. Levi le había visto hacerlo alguna vez con otros grupos de soldados, casi siempre novatos, pero era la primera vez que se encontraba en medio de una. Cuando Lucille por fin intervino, lo hizo con una voz ronca y suave, todo a la vez:

—Creo que todo está bastante claro.

Levi le devolvió una mirada neutra a la suya de ligera acusación, sin poder negar nada en el fondo, pero sin dejar tampoco que le tratara injustamente.

—No tengo la culpa de que Conrad me siguiera.

—¿Cómo es que el mejor soldado de la humanidad dejó la guardia tan baja como para que le salvara otro en vez de al revés? ¿Cómo es que no llegaste a tiempo si eres el más rápido?

—Lucille… —Nanaba murmuró, entre advertencia y consejo.

Fue el turno de Levi para encogerse, pero lo reprimió con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que le costó el no poder responder. Por suerte, Erwin les interrumpió antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

—No es culpa nuestra sino de los titanes. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que Conrad habría hecho más, sabes-

—¿Que te tortures a ti o a Levi pensando que deberíais haber sido más rápidos o más fuertes hará que vuelva Conrad?

Un silencio sepulcral les ahogó mucho más que el humo de la hoguera.

—Eso pensaba.

—No, no lo hará —Lucille contestó con un hilo de voz—. Pero quizá salve a los próximos.

—No tenemos tiempo para los próximos —Erwin contestó gravemente—. No tenemos tiempo para peleas ni para pensar en perdonarnos —Alargó un brazo y lo puso en el hombro de Levi, apretándolo. Levi se sintió avergonzado—. Sólo para seguir moviéndonos juntos. Nadie sabe cuál habría sido la decisión correcta. Levi podría haber vuelto al campamento a pedir ayuda y el titán habría acabado con más de nuestros compañeros, quizá con nosotros también. Levi eligió salvarnos, y Conrad eligió salvarle a él. Ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado, y tú tampoco. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte por tu escuadrón.

Lucille se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos, con sus lágrimas iluminadas por el fuego. Tras las llamas parecía una imagen completamente opuesta a fragilidad. Sus tres compañeras no decían nada ni hacía falta; eran un apoyo silencioso mientras ella se recomponía y aceptaba su nueva responsabilidad como sucesora de Conrad. Cuando su expresión desesperada se transformó en determinación, se levantó del suelo. Levi la imitó con rapidez a pesar de su pierna herida, creyendo que se marcharía sin terminar de arreglar las cosas, pero Lucille rodeó la hoguera y le abrazó con fuerza. Levi se quedó muy quieto y tardó en reaccionar. No le gustaba el contacto físico, y a pesar de su relativa cercanía nunca se habían abrazado. Lucille agachó la cabeza para esconder el rostro en su hombro y apretó el agarre, ahogando la rabia y la tristeza en él, en el grupo de niños que se había reducido hasta ser solo ellos dos. Levi la abrazó lentamente y se mantuvo firme. Cuando Lucille se separó al cabo de un par de minutos, no había nada más que decir. Dejando a Levi sin la duda del perdón, se fue con sus compañeras a preparar el que iba a ser un duro día siguiente, y Marlene y Hanji le dirigieron a Levi una sonrisa de apoyo silencioso antes de marcharse con ella.

Esa misma mañana Conrad había estado vivo y ahora lo único que quedaba de él era un montón de carne. No quería pensar en el cuerpo, pero le recordó al de su madre, descomponiéndose lentamente ante sus ojos de niño hambriento. No quería pensar en cómo de distinto habría acabado el día de haber perdonado a Conrad antes de que le buscara y siguiera por el bosque.

Ahora le atormentaría eternamente una única pregunta: _¿qué habría querido decirle?_

—No has sido tú, Levi —Erwin habló de pronto otra vez, con el mismo tono—. Ha sido el titán. Siempre son los titanes, no lo olvides.

Inspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo unos segundos.

—Dime que se vuelve más fácil —pidió con voz queda.

Erwin suspiró con resignación y le invitó a sentarse otra vez. Levi lo hizo, aprovechando que estaban solos para sentarse entre sus piernas y apoyar la cabeza en su pecho con notable cansancio. Erwin volvió a ponerle la manta sobre los hombros y le acarició la pierna, por la que el vendaje se escondía bajo el pantalón. Solo había sido un rasguño en comparación con lo que podría haberle pasado y apenas había necesitado unos pocos puntos, pero escocía y le haría cojear durante más de una semana.

—Las muertes nunca son fáciles. Mucho menos las brutales. Simplemente te acostumbras al dolor; se hace tu compañero. Hay cosas que son necesarias para que otras puedan tener lugar.

Había algo extraño en su tono, pero Levi estaba cansado de indagar en cada una de sus palabras desde el primer día de expedición. No podía ser tan injusto como para exigir respuestas cuando él mismo siempre exigía tiempo. Además, esa noche no era el momento adecuado.

—¿Crees en el cielo? —preguntó para sorpresa de Erwin, que tardó en responder.

—No, la verdad es que no. Si hay algo que pueda ser un paraíso, creo que solo puede ser terrenal —Pasó de mirar las llamas, que poco a poco iban apagándose, a mirar a Levi con curiosidad—. ¿Y tú?

Levi apretó los labios, pensando en todo lo que le había contado su madre, pensando en todo lo que sabía el Culto de los Muros. Era difícil sacar algo en claro más que la búsqueda de alivio y el contraste de la cruda realidad. Al menos, le relajaba el cambio de tema cuando lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar era en esa mañana sangrienta una y otra vez.

—A veces creo que si de verdad existe algo como el infierno, ya debemos de vivir en él —contestó lentamente, tal y como alguien comparte por primera vez lo que cree lo más profundo de sí, con la libertad de no tener ni razones ni pruebas—. Pero sí quiero pensar que hay un lugar donde descansar después. Eso es lo que mi madre decía, al menos. Obviamente, prefería decirme que mi padre estaba muerto a que era un desconocido.

—¿Te contó mucho sobre vuestras creencias?

—Todo lo que un niño de menos de diez años pueda entender, supongo —No tenía pensado seguir destapando una conversación de la que no había querido hablar en años, pero Erwin parecía interesado y él demasiado resignado con el tema—. Tenía un par de libros de su padre, y me enseñó a hablar y escribir algo de yiddish y unas pocas palabras en hebreo, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que lo he olvidado casi todo. Recuerdo algunas historias, cuentos y palabras sueltas, pero no mucho más.

—Sería más fácil recolectar información y registros a partir del apellido de tu madre —Erwin murmuró, pensativo, y añadió—: Me alegro de que la tuvieras, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Levi asintió. Todo sería mucho más fácil si supiera algo más.

—Seguramente mi madre querría protegerme al no decirme nuestro apellido, pero me gustaría saber si soy de los últimos que quedan. No conozco apenas nada de una parte de mí, ¿sabes lo frustrante que es eso?

—Hemos encontrado algunas respuestas a lo largo de estos años —Erwin hizo lo que necesitaba de él: apretó su abrazo y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, con la mirada clavada en las últimas brasas de fuego—. Estoy seguro de que recuperaremos muchas más. ¿Qué es esto?

Cogió una de las manos de Levi que estaban agarradas a su pecho y la inspeccionó unos segundos antes de que este las retirara. Había desaparecido durante parte de la noche para lidiar con su rabia y ahora tenía los nudillos heridos. No era estúpido, y se había aguantado lo suficiente como para no hacerse más que daño superficial porque sus manos lo eran todo para el combate, pero aún así Erwin le miraba con reproche y preocupación por no haber dejado del todo sus malos hábitos.

—No pasa nada —Levi aseguró en voz grave, sin devolverle la vista—. Cuando lleguemos se lo diré personalmente a la familia de Conrad y esto habrá acabado.

El fuego se apagó del todo, pero ambos pasaron la noche en vela.


	31. Oquedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin sigue comportándose de forma extraña, pero cuando toma su nuevo puesto es cuando no puede ocultar más el por qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento estar tardando tanto en actualizar últimamente, pero aunque estoy pasando una buena racha sigo teniendo trabajos y exámenes hasta dentro de mes y medio. Disfrutad del capítulo, comentadme qué os parece y no olvidéis echarle un vistazo al casting que hice de todos los personajes importantes de Pioneros, si os gustan las curiosidades (http://zanderskyward.tumblr.com/post/159529486533/pioneros-fc).]
> 
> Canción para el capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0giaRYMvB90
> 
> Avisos de contenido en las notas del final.

La voz de Zackley era estruendosa entre el silencio de todos los presentes.

—Como segundo al mando, Erwin Smith tomará el puesto como decimotercer Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento en sustitución de Keith Shadis. Cuando el colgante esmeralda toque su pecho, juraréis lealtad a la humanidad de nuevo bajo sus órdenes.

Levi estaba en el escenario de madera con ellos, al igual que Lucille, pero no sintió ninguna simpatía al ver las manos de Shadis temblar ligeramente cuando se quitó el símbolo y se lo colocó a Erwin en el cuello. Deseaba que se dejara en ridículo delante de los pocos soldados que quedaban vivos por su incompetencia. La ruta había sido demasiado larga para hacerla sin conocer apenas el terreno solo por la fe de que encontrarían más almacenes, y  Shadis había ordenado no mandar a ningún escuadrón pequeño primero para reconocerlo por no romper la formación y proteger ante todo los carros de víveres. Como resultado al cabalgar tan cerca unos equipos de otros, la dificultad al escapar cuando un titán les sorprendía fue mucho mayor. Un veinte por ciento de los soldados había muerto en la ida, un cuarenta en la vuelta contando los que el titán silencioso había matado, y no habían encontrado el material que los nobles les pidieron.

Erwin había pasado las últimas noches ansioso y con pesadillas, aunque Levi no sabía si por lo que sucedido o por su inmediato ascenso. Ahora estaba radiante y no podía apartar los ojos de él.

—Gracias por considerarme apto para esta enorme responsabilidad —dijo el nuevo Comandante después de que los soldados restantes hicieran el saludo reglamentario con el puño derecho sobre el corazón. Su voz era menos dura que la de Shadis, pero más potente. Hacía que se interesaran por escucharle—. Keith Shadis me ha enseñado gran parte de todo lo que debo saber sobre comandar esta Legión, pero para conseguir la experiencia necesaria necesitaré vuestra ayuda. Espero que me la prestéis al igual que vuestra confianza y vuestra fuerza, al igual que yo os prestaré las mías. No dudéis de que sacaré lo máximo de vosotros para lograr aquello que deseamos, lo único que todos aquí, todos diferentes, tenemos en común: la libertad de la humanidad —Golpeándose el pecho con el puño firmemente, imitó el saludo de sus soldados—. Juro ofrecer todos mis esfuerzos a esta tarea.

Levi sentía algo florecer en su pecho mientras le escuchaba hablar, y le recordaba al momento en el que Isabel consiguió casi vencerle en una pelea después de mucho entrenamiento. Se preguntó si era orgullo lo primero que Erwin había sentido por él.

—Mi primera decisión como Comandante será el ascenso de dos de nuestros mejores soldados a líderes de escuadrón. Tras el fallecimiento de Conrad Merlo, que todos lamentamos, Lucille Belyakov pasará a ser la líder de su escuadrón tal y como su superior la entrenó para el puesto.

Lucille dio un paso al frente, a la izquierda de Erwin, y realizó el saludo con firmeza. No se había encogido al escuchar el nombre de Conrad, y su aspecto tampoco delataba la tristeza interior que sin duda estaba sintiendo. Era evidente que iba a ser responsable y que tenía los conocimientos necesarios para el puesto, y para separar corazón y trabajo. Levi podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuántos allí conseguían eso, y él ni siquiera se contaba entre uno de ellos. Los cuatro nuevos subordinados de Lucille la saludaron de vuelta y Erwin dio paso al segundo anuncio:

—Por último, autorizo la creación de un escuadrón de operaciones especiales de cinco miembros —Los soldados se miraron entre sí con confusión, sin saber a qué podía estar refiriéndose, hasta que Erwin siguió hablando—. Esto significa que serán un equipo de élite encargado específicamente del exterminio de los titanes más peligrosos e imprevisibles, y de misiones especiales de mayor dificultad. La segunda al mando será Petra Ral, dejando su puesto actual como líder de escuadrón, y los tres miembros restantes serán elegidos personalmente por Levi, que será su Capitán.

Levi por poco olvidó que todo el mundo le estaba mirando antes de reprimir una mueca de sorpresa y clavar la vista en Erwin, que giró la cabeza hacia él y alzó las cejas, esperando a que se moviera. Sentía sus latidos acelerados. Entonces dio un paso al frente en el que se transformó del todo a su faceta más firme, pero no hizo el saludo. Nunca lo hacía, ya que significaba implícitamente sumisión a la Corona, y de todos modos el resto de la Legión estaba tan sorprendida como él para que les importara después de oír semejante ascenso a un ex-criminal. Vio de reojo que Petra le miraba, cómplice, nada asombrada.

—Eso es todo por hoy. Podéis volver a vuestros quehaceres con la seguridad de que mañana será un nuevo día.

Cuando Erwin terminó de hablar, los soldados restantes volvieron a posar el puño en su pecho y, entre murmullos de todo tipo, la ceremonia acabó con una sensación de general esperanza a pesar de las recientes muertes. Aunque sus decisiones no fueran apoyadas por todo el mundo, Erwin sabía inspirar confianza con solo unas pocas palabras que luego afianzaba con verdaderos resultados. Solo quedaba por ver si en su nuevo puesto también los conseguía.

Levi bajó el último del escenario de madera. Erwin había conseguido huir antes de que pudiera enfrentarle con preguntas, pero consiguió retener a Petra antes de que hiciera lo mismo.

—Hey —dijo bruscamente, agarrando su brazo con urgencia—, ¿qué significa esto? ¿No estás cabreada?

—¿Cómo podría estarlo viendo la cara que has puesto?

Petra se burló con una risita pero Levi esperó a que se explicara, aún serio. Finalmente ella se dio la vuelta para estar completamente frente a él y Levi la soltó.

—No quería seguir siendo líder de escuadrón.

—¿Por qué? —No se lo habría imaginado nunca—. Eres buena.

—Gracias por tus raros cumplidos, Levi, pero no —Petra agitó la cabeza y se relamió los labios apartando la vista hacia otra parte, pensativa. Luego volvió a mirarle—. Lo he hecho bien mientras he llevado a mi equipo, pero es demasiada responsabilidad. Soy buena y soy rápida matando titanes, y sé llevar un escuadrón, pero no tengo la capacidad de reacción que un líder debe tener. Me bloqueo. No quiero que nos enfrentemos a algo serio y yo no sepa cómo actuar.

Levi se quedó callado unos segundos, queriendo contrariarla pero sin ser capaz. Mantuvo el silencio hasta que Petra le miró con impaciencia.

—Respeto tu decisión —dijo finalmente. El resto de sus quejas irían a Erwin.

Petra alzó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, y sonrió. Por una vez no era una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Déjame ayudarte a mantener a un equipo unido y me lo creeré —lo acusó mientras se despedía con la mano, y un segundo más tarde se fue sin dejarlo decir una palabra más.

Levi tuvo que esperar para poder hablar con Erwin, que iba de un lado para otro organizando equipos y redactando papeles para que en unos pocos días todo estuviera en orden. No llegó a verle el pelo en toda la mañana. Tampoco vio a Lucille, y supuso que el haber heredado el puesto de Conrad la estaba afectando. La sorpresa por su repentino ascenso no desaparecía, aunque eso no le impidió empezar a pensar en quiénes serían los más adecuados para un escuadrón con las características que el Comandante había descrito. A pesar de su urgencia en hablar con él sobre el tema, en el fondo sabía el porqué de todo, y también que Erwin no cambiaría de opinión por mucho que se quejara. Lo había hecho en múltiples otras cosas a lo largo de los años, pero no cuando se trataba de la organización de la Legión. En el pasado había presumido de ser un gran estratega, aunque con los años y el momento de demostrarlo en el puesto más alto cada vez más cerca, había dejado atrás la arrogancia.

Lo que hizo fue dirigirse al almacén para limpiar su equipo de maniobras. Había mozos encargados de esa tarea, como del establo, pero Levi tenía apartado su equipo y no dejaba que nadie lo tocara o limpiara excepto él. Por desconfianza o por su obsesión con la limpieza, ya nadie lo preguntaba. Cuando entró allí se encontró solo a Marlene con el suyo desplegado y despiezado en una ancha mesa y alzó una ceja, sin hacerle caso, hasta que cogió el suyo del gran armario situado al fondo de la sala y volvió junto a ella con un trapo para limpiarlo.

—¿Seguro que luego podrás volver a montarlo?

—Muy gracioso, Levi, no es como si mi familia no estuviera llena de mecánicos —ella contestó sin mirarle, centrada en inspeccionar una pieza pequeña con una lupa. En momentos así le recordaba a Hanji—. Además, no es el mío. Es el de un cadete al que le está dando fallos. ¿Qué tal si lo pruebas cuando termine de arreglarlo?

—No pretendo morir joven.

—Pues estás en el sitio equivocado, amigo.

Trabajaron en cómodo silencio durante un rato, cada uno ocupado con su tarea. Marlene solía ser habladora, pero como era igual de minuciosa que él para sus cosas, se mantuvo callada. Levi por una vez quería un tema de conversación para no pensar constantemente en su nuevo puesto y en lo que significaba.

—¿Cómo está Lucille? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¿Es que no tienes piernas? Corre y ve a verla.

Levi no contestó a su respuesta con un insulto, ni con nada, y a Marlene le extrañó tanto que dejó de inclinarse en la mesa y le miró directamente con sus ojos oscuros, suspicaz. Frunció los labios.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Él siguió a lo suyo.

—Claro que lo sé, y desde hace mucho. ¿Ves que me falte algún ojo?

—Ya, bueno, supongo que Lucille también lo sabe —Marlene dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado de incomodidad y le movió una de las piezas hasta la otra punta de la mesa para molestarle—. De todos modos no voy a aprovecharme de ella. Ahora mismo necesita a una amiga más que cualquier otra cosa.

—No te creía tan sensible —Levi dijo mientras daba toda la vuelta a la mesa y dirigía una patada al tobillo de Marlene que ella esquivó.

—Hm, supongo que tú y yo nos parecemos en ese aspecto. Además, debe ser duro que Conrad y ella decidieran que era mejor no tener nada por si pasaba algo así. Pero yo creo que es mejor tener algo antes de perderlo todo, así que estoy dispuesta a esperar.

Levi fingió continuar con su tarea pero la miró de reojo unos momentos de más, extrañado por la sinceridad que tan poco se escuchaba por allí. Tuvo que volver a subir la vista porque por alguna razón, ella no había hecho lo mismo.

—¿Sabes? —Marlene dijo ladeando la cabeza, y confundiéndole por el cambio de tema—. Lo que te he dicho sobre mi familia es cierto. De generación en generación hasta donde sabemos; todos mecánicos o herreros. Se acaba volviendo algo repetitivo lo de estar en un taller, claro, por eso vine aquí.

—Me aburro.

—Calla. No he terminado. El caso es que uno empieza como aprendiz y termina siendo maestro, y siempre es así. Solo siendo maestro dominas de verdad tu trabajo.

Levi se quedó pensando qué tenía que ver aquello con todo hasta que dio con la clave.

—¿Tú también estás intentando darme consejo sobre ser un líder?

Marlene sonrió como respuesta, despertando la parte de él orgullosa y de fácil indignación. Lo siguiente que hizo fue recoger su equipo y volver a guardarlo para irse. Marlene, al contrario que tomárselo a malas, se echó a reír por su molestia.

—Vamos, Levi, no seas crío.

—No necesito tu compasión, ricitos.

—La necesitarás tarde o temprano, enano. No puedes ser el novato permanente.

Levi sacudió la cabeza y dio un portazo al salir. Quería que le dieran tiempo para digerirlo todo aún, aunque se hubiera tomado aquellas bromas de forma más amistosa en otro momento. Lo que menos necesitaba era a Petra y Marlene detrás de él para que cumpliera con su deber.

***

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la tarde viendo a otros soldados entrenar para eliminar candidatos para su escuadrón, se cansó de esperar. Le pediría a Petra ayuda para socializar con algunos de ellos. Era ya tarde y pensaba que Erwin estaría en su despacho trabajando o en su cuarto preparándose para dormir. Quiso que fuera lo último, aunque no pudiera hablar mucho con él, y se dirigió a la habitación. No se habría sorprendido de la puerta cerrada sin cerrojo si no hubiera sido por la botella en la mesita de noche de Erwin, quien estaba sentado en la cama con un vaso y todavía vestido de uniforme. Como no quería lidiar aún con lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo, cerró la puerta esta vez con pestillo y actuó con normalidad.

—Erwin, ¿qué coño? ¿Yo, líder de escuadrón, y encima uno especial? ¿Y qué es eso de Capitán?

—Calma, Levi —Erwin contestó con una sonrisa cansada al levantar la vista, como si le hubiera estado esperando—. Deberías hacerte un té.

—No me vengas con esas. Habla.

No se sentó junto a él, sino que se acercó para poder estar atento a sus expresiones pero apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados.

—Eres un líder —Erwin explicó sin ser de mucha ayuda, contundente.

Recordó la misión fallida a la que había arrastrado a Isabel y Farlan, en la que por salvar a unos niños desconocidos metidos a la fuerza en un carro había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos. Recordó la persecución, la sangre, las almas sin rescatar.

—No lo soy —dijo con debilidad.

—Sí lo eres, Levi. Y no sólo eso. Tienes algo increíblemente importante: la capacidad de tanto seguir órdenes como de darlas. No te hiciste con el control de la mitad del Subsuelo sin un equipo organizado por ti, ¿no es así?

—Yo- —Levi empezó a protestar, pero no terminó. Frustrado, descruzó los brazos—. Se me da muy bien seguirte, no liderar. Seguro que hay alguien mejor para el puesto.

Erwin volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa – diferente a todas las que Levi había visto hasta ahora.

—Lo hay. Pero Hanji y Lucille ya tienen sus propios escuadrones, y es hora de que el mejor soldado de la Humanidad aprenda a guiarla, no solo a servirla. ¿Lo harás?

Levi le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, tratando de buscar argumentos en contra. Pero no iba a negarse y ambos lo sabían. Al final, volvió a apoyar la espalda en la pared y apartó la mirada con un suspiro.

—Como si pudiera decirte que no.

Pensaba que Erwin respondería con algún comentario rápido y burlón sobre cómo no necesitaba ya recibir una orden en lugar de una petición de su parte, pero cuando Levi volvió a mirar, había agachado la cabeza otra vez a su vaso de alcohol. Erwin raramente bebía, pues le gustaba estar en control de su cuerpo, mente y alrededores en todo momento. Pero estaba en la intimidad de su habitación, y solo sospechando el miedo y la ansiedad que traía ser el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Levi no tenía corazón para reprocharle nada.

—¿Cómo es que no me invitas? —preguntó con la naturalidad de siempre, acercándose a él.

Le quitó el vaso de las manos y bebió lo que quedaba, dejándolo vacío junto a la botella de la mesa. Erwin seguía sin mirarle y Levi frunció el ceño. Guardándose un suspiro, se acercó más a él hasta estar de pie entre sus piernas y le cogió el rostro entre las manos para alzarlo, obligándole a mirarle. Lo que fuera que Erwin vio en sus ojos no cambió su expresión de derrota, pero al menos no volvió a fingir otra sonrisa.

 _Estoy aquí para ti_ , Levi quería decirle. _No voy a dejarte solo en esto_.

Pero no era bueno con las palabras, y nunca lo había sido. Quizá algún día. Esa noche, se limitó a agacharse para besarle con lentitud con la promesa de hacerle olvidar.

—Necesitas relajarte —susurró en la quietud de la habitación, mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo y volvía a besarle una y otra vez.

Erwin estaba reacio y no respondía al principio, extrañamente callado, pero conforme Levi le besaba y acariciaba su postura tensa iba desapareciendo en favor de dejarse llevar. Levi deseaba saber todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, por mucho que apreciara los momentos en los que confiaba en él compartiendo sus pensamientos. Deseaba que se abriera tanto como él había hecho, aunque aún le quedaran resquicios de mentiras y su curiosidad no dejara de darle vueltas a qué querría contarle el mayor cuando el momento llegara. Erwin se soltó al cabo de un rato, devolviéndole las caricias con más ímpetu, con algo desesperado en los ojos y las manos, pero Levi no quitó su atención de lo que quería. Cuando estuvo seguro de haberle distraído más de sus pensamientos, se apartó de sus labios para bajar por su mandíbula y su cuello. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y Erwin suspiró al notar el contraste entre sus manos frías y sus besos cálidos en el cuello.

—¿Quieres que…?

—No —Levi le cortó, en el mismo tono—. Tú.

Erwin le dejó a su aire como no muchas veces hacía, y Levi le demostró una vez más que abandonar el control y la responsabilidad por un rato de vez en cuando era algo que le ayudaría. Al menos para salir del paso, por experiencia propia. Erwin no se quedó quieto tampoco, y se encargaron mutuamente de deshacerse de botas, arneses y ropa en unos minutos tortuosos en los que el calor subía y subía. Cuando creyó que podían continuar por fin, Levi se inclinó para alcanzar el pequeño bote de aceite guardado en un cajón de la mesita y empujó al contrario para que se acostara de espaldas, abalanzándose sobre él al momento para seguir colmándole de atenciones. Solo tenía una idea en mente y era que Erwin olvidara todo lo que le estaba atormentando. No era algo a lo que podían recurrir siempre, pero en momentos de dificultad intentaban hacerse las cosas más sencillas, más simples. Una charla a medianoche, una taza de té, horas en vela por las pesadillas del otro, un consuelo como ese.

Levi por poco había olvidado que aquello también se sentía bien - no era lo que él solía necesitar y prefería no tener tanto el control, pero para eso se preguntaban. Fue muy lento al principio. Subió las rodillas a la cama y ayudó a Erwin a alzar un poco más las piernas para dejarle espacio, y después sus manos acariciaron su torso y se hundieron por los recovecos de su piel. Siempre se convertía en un hombre más suave al tratar con Erwin, y todavía más en esa situación. Debería estar apreciando su piel por completo, escuchando los sonidos graves que conseguía sacarle, atento a su propio vaivén, pero la mayoría de su concentración estaba puesta en sus ojos como si no hubiese nada más. Erwin los cerró y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Levi lo interpretó correctamente como una mala señal.

—Mírame, Erwin —pidió subiendo una de sus manos a su rostro, aliviado cuando el otro le hizo caso y le encontró con una mirada nublada. Sus jadeos por el esfuerzo no le impidieron ser más dulce de lo usual con sus palabras—. No pienses en nada más.

Sonrojado a esas alturas, Erwin suspiró también con alivio y gusto, lo que le provocó un poco más para que acelerara.

—Levi —Erwin pronunció con una voz que ni siquiera parecía venir de él.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, y sintió a su vez el del otro cuando se inclinó hasta quedar piel con piel para poder besar su cuello y entrelazar los dedos de una mano que Erwin buscó con desespero.

—Shh. Solo estamos tú y yo —Levi volvió a asegurarle, en el mayor de los susurros, asombrado y agradecido porque Erwin una vez más le permitiera verle así—. Y solo existe esto ahora.

***

Algo le despertó sobre la madrugada. No le costaba tanto conciliar el sueño con Erwin al lado, pero era más ligero de lo normal si estaba preocupado por algo. En ese caso, el mismo Erwin. Cuando abrió los ojos con confusión, encontrándose extrañamente en el lado de la cama que daba con la pared, solo vio su enorme espalda erguida y se incorporó con lentitud. Erwin estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha tal y como le había encontrado al llegar, pero sin el vaso en la mano. Levi le puso una mano en el brazo, pero él siguió mirando al suelo oscuro de la habitación. Esperó.

Los minutos pasaban y Erwin no se movía.

Con la luz de la luna en la ventana podía ver que no tenía un rasguño, más que pequeñas marcas en el cuello, pero tras el fulgor del momento Levi empezaba a notar el escozor de los arañazos en su espalda. Le dio igual. Las de Erwin eran las únicas marcas que quería en su piel, y desearía que ellas pudieran borrar todas las demás. En los años que le conocía Levi le había visto de muchas maneras, pero nunca así – nunca como la botella vacía sobre la mesa. Apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Erwin y arrugó las sábanas entre sus dedos, como si tuviera miedo de tocarle. Y lo tenía. A pesar de lo fuerte que sabía que era, y a pesar de lo más fuerte aún que aparentaba ser. Temía tocarle porque no soportaría alterarle, porque no soportaría molestarle ni hacerle sentir culpable.

Pero los minutos pasaban y Erwin no se movía.

—Habla conmigo —susurró, el equivalente de mil confesiones que había callado—. Estoy aquí.

El silencio le pareció eterno.

—No puedo contártelo —Erwin respondió con voz queda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que me perdonarás.

Una sincera confusión se apoderó de Levi al escucharle, sintiendo que le había calado hasta el fondo aunque aún no tuviera la más mínima idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. Erwin nunca actuaba así. Podía ser vago y misterioso cuando quería, pero nunca así. Por eso preguntó con temor y lentitud:

—¿Qué has hecho, Erwin?

—Mi padre —Erwin habló con mucha más lentitud— me dejó conocer muchos de sus descubrimientos antes de ser asesinado por mi culpa. Yo quería ser como él, pero en realidad era un crío arrogante que se fue de la lengua e hizo que la policía se enterara de que sabía de más. Me dejó muchos mapas, uno de ellos de cien kilómetros al sur de las murallas. Rutas, ubicación de los edificios, información geográfica. Todo.

Levi estaba tan centrado en la corta historia sobre su padre, y afectado por toda su parte en ella, que le costó entender qué le acababa de confesar. Despacio, se apartó de él con horror.

—Tú sabías que no encontraríamos nada en la iglesia y se lo ocultaste a todo el mundo.

Al fin, Erwin se giró hacia él. Su expresión estaba oscurecida por la escasa luz, pero Levi no veía una pizca de arrepentimiento. Solo de cansancio y la primera gran piedra de culpabilidad en dos pozos azules. También parecía querer tocarle, pero no se atrevía.

—Tú y yo sabemos que Shadis era un incompetente que no resignaría.

—Conrad podría estar vivo ahora mismo —Levi le interrumpió con una ferocidad que no sabía que tenía.

Erwin apretó los labios en una fina línea, y tembló.

—Su sacrificio servirá para salvar muchas más vidas —dijo casi de forma automática.

—¿Es eso lo que te dirás a partir de ahora para poder dormir?

Erwin se encogió notablemente por su dureza y Levi saltó de la cama, alterado, con sólo veneno en la boca. Sus pasos hacia la ventana sonaron secos y pesados y apretó el marco entre sus nudillos mientras miraba fuera sin realmente ver. Sentía ira y rabia y engaño, pero el sentimiento que se quedó con él finalmente fue decepción. Nunca habría creído a Erwin capaz de algo así, y se preguntó si le había corrompido de algún modo, o si su trabajo le estaba convirtiendo en algo que ninguno de ellos quería que fuera. Sabía que de estar en el lugar de Erwin, habría hecho cosas peores. Sabía que Shadis casi nunca le escuchaba, y que aunque le hubiera enseñado aquel mapa podría no haberle hecho caso alguno y todo habría acabado igual. Sabía que Erwin se había limitado a no contar lo que conocía de una fuente que no era del todo fiable por si así la Legión se libraba al fin de un hombre que durante los últimos años estaba arriesgando sus vidas de formas aún más innecesarias. Y sabía también que no se atrevería nunca a hacer algo peor que eso.

Levi se giró y miró a Erwin, sabiendo que él mismo haría cosas mucho peores por su propio objetivo. Al menos el del Comandante era proteger a más de una sola persona.

Además, tenía grabada en la retina la imagen del profesor Smith bañado en su propia sangre.

—Tienes razón —dijo deseando poder ser igual de sincero y confesar las palabras que le quemaban la lengua—, aunque no soy nadie a quien pedirle perdón o redención.

Erwin sonrió débilmente. Era una sonrisa cansada, a punto de desvanecerse, que nunca había visto mientras hablaba con otras personas.

Levi se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de él y de lo que era capaz de hacerle hacer.

—Crees en el cielo —Erwin dijo en voz baja, junto a un suspiro tembloroso de alivio pero con los ojos demasiado brillantes—. Confío en que me ayudes a llegar allí para encontrarte cuando todo acabe.

Era suficiente. Levi volvió a acercarse a él, esta vez solo con tristeza e impotencia en el pecho, y pretendió no oír a Erwin mientras vaciaba el suyo en su abrazo el resto de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol y sexo no explícito.


	32. Ninguna familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi descubre algo que preferiría no haber descubierto y sabe que, elija con miedo o con justicia, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fin del hiatus! Y principio del último arco de la trama. Creo que os llevaréis sorpresas con este capítulo, así que no dudéis en comentar. Espero que la espera os merezca la pena. 
> 
> Os dejo este formulario donde podréis sugerir mi próximo fic eruri/de snk como agradecimiento por todo el apoyo recibido a Pioneros. En un principio es para Wattpad y lo publicaría ahí https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc1nozBqUXRHNzhQ429ywierO4QYpxwF4d0_BYz-woiECOLGg/viewform?usp=sf_link 
> 
> Canción para el capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYR6A47DK-Q

Era tan solo su tercera conversación, e intento de negociación, pero ya estaba harto de ella.

Su paciencia estaba agotándose y, mientras esperaba a Emily en la cafetería, se preguntaba por qué la de ella no. Esa era la segunda vez que se reunían de forma civil por petición de Levi después de colarse en el templo del Culto de los Muros, pero no pensaba que su amiga de la infancia fuera a aceptar hablar con él de nuevo. Por suerte, de las dos primeras ocasiones ya había obtenido información suficiente para saber lo que quería y qué le importaba. Solo quedaba que la media hora que estaba tardando no significara que le había dejado plantado. O peor: que le había tendido una trampa. Temía mucho más lo último y no podía dejar de vigilar su alrededor, diciéndose que era normal que la gente le mirase ahora que era una cara pública, pero sin llegar a bajar la guardia. Se había vestido con un traje negro de civil para no desentonar, así que esperaba que si alguien le reconocía, al menos no le molestase. El lugar era sofisticado y recargado pero sin llegar a tener la simpleza de Sina. Como en el resto del muro Rose, en Trost todo el mundo pretendía tener más dinero del que en realidad tenía.

Cuando Levi se hartó de esperar y pensó en irse, Emily apareció por la puerta. Iba sin acompañantes, como él había pedido, y con ello y todas aquellas personas presentes, Levi ya no tenía nada que temer. Ella tampoco; era lo único por lo que había accedido a reunirse en público a medio camino entre María y Sina.

—Pensaba que la nobleza nunca llegaba tarde.

—Muy raro en ti que prefieras quejarte por mi tardanza que ir al grano —Emily dijo mientras se sentaba. Su vestido y su chaleco eran de un azul oscuro y tampoco llamaban la atención.

—Preferiría llamar a tu sentido del deber, pero no lo tienes.

Emily alzó una ceja, algo impresionada por su respuesta. Sin embargo, todos sus gestos parecían falsos y Levi no sabía leerla. Exactamente como a Erwin al principio del todo.

—Nunca creí que te convertirías en una persona con «sentido del deber», Levi.

Era una mera observación, nada con el propósito de enfurecerle, pero aun así Levi tuvo que reprimir una chispa de molestia. Sabía cuándo le estaban hablando con condescendencia. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, tan solo para comunicarle que no iba a seguir ese camino de la conversación.

—Quiero proponerte un trato —dijo en voz algo más baja de forma inconsciente. Su mesa estaba situada al fondo y había mucho ruido, era imposible que alguien les oyera, pero la cautela nunca estaba de más—. Si entregas a la casa Windermere y confiesas saber todo lo que han hecho, tendrás un sitio en la Legión de Reconocimiento y nuestra protección como cualquier otra soldado.

—¿Me ofreces como trato una muerte segura?

—Es mejor que pudrirte entre rejas.

Emily no se movió, pero sin lugar a dudas, consideró lo que Levi dijo como una amenaza. Para él era una promesa. Había llegado muy lejos y había involucrado a demasiada gente como para no ganar.

—De acuerdo. Suponía que ibas a rechazarlo, pero tengo más preguntas —Levi volvió a hablar antes de que Emily pudiera pensar en irse—. Cuando me infiltré en el templo del Culto, me visteis tú, Sarah Smith y un tío más. ¿Cómo es que sigo con cabeza?

—Eres demasiado importante para el reino como para poder matarte sin más. No parecería un accidente.

—Así que estás esperando a tener pruebas para llevarme a juicio y que definitivamente me condenen a la horca.

—No —Emily negó, para su sorpresa—. Lord Lobov y Lord Windermere, no yo. Te he avisado muchas veces de dónde te estabas metiendo con esto, Levi. No te deseo muerto. Te quiero callado, aunque sea en un calabozo.

Levi observó en silencio su expresión estoica. Por primera vez comprendió que, como él, no significaba que no sintiera las cosas.

—No intentes convencerte a ti misma de que eres inocente por no participar en esto —Levi dijo tras unos segundos, en un tono completamente distinto. Con ira, pero distanciado—. Tu egoísmo te hace tan cómplice como el resto. Recuerda que si tuvieras mis rasgos, no habrías podido ser ni una criada.

El tono de Emily se volvió frío como el hielo.

—Si insinúas que he sobrevivido por pura suerte…

—No —Levi la interrumpió—. ¿Pero recuerdas cuántos críos como tú había y cuántos como yo? ¿Recuerdas a quiénes solían golpear más? Porque yo sí. No puedo culparte por sobrevivir, pero sí por no hacer absolutamente nada por los que han pasado por lo mismo que tú y que yo cuando sí tienes el poder para cambiarlo de una puta vez.

Emily parecía visiblemente contrariada y Levi deseó que su silencio fuera de arrepentimiento y de duda. No podía decir que él no estaría tentado a comportarse así de estar en su lugar. No podía decir que él no había hecho cosas horribles por salvar su propio pellejo. En el fondo estaba seguro de que podía comprenderla mejor que nadie, teniendo el mismo origen, pero sus caminos habían cogido rumbos totalmente distintos.

Emily frunció los labios y tardó en responder. Sus ojos claros se movieron de un lado a otro entre el gentío, sin centrarse ni en Levi ni en la conversación.

—No puedo no defender lo único que tengo y no he tenido antes. No volveré a arrastrarme nunca más.

Clavó su vista en Levi al acabar la frase, pero de nuevo, no daba la impresión de estar prestándole toda su atención.

—¿Cómo está Smith? —preguntó de pronto en un tono neutral.

Todas las alarmas de peligro en el interior de Levi sonaron en ese momento, y recordó el temor de Erwin a que usaran al otro para amenazarles.

—Creo que ya es mi turno de hacer las preguntas —Emily dijo ante su silencio, molesta.

—¿Qué coño te importa él?

—Oh, tranquilo —Emily abrió más los ojos y levantó una mano, visiblemente entretenida por su reacción—. No te pongas a la defensiva. Sarah me ha pedido que te preguntase.

La postura tensa de Levi no cambió del todo. Que la madre de Erwin quisiera saber de él no significaba que pudiera fiarse de darle ninguna información. Podría haber entrado en el Culto para proteger a Erwin hacía años, pero eso no significaba que estuviesen en el mismo bando ahora.

—Está bien —mintió sin ningún esfuerzo por hacer que Emily le creyese, y la acusó al instante de sus sospechas—. ¿No es mucha casualidad que os conozcáis tanto?

—Puedes relajarte. No hay tantas mujeres allí como puedes pensar, era cuestión de tiempo que hablásemos. Además, tengo a otras personas que me informan.

Levi era incapaz de creerse nada de lo que dijera del todo, pero no se olvidaba de ningún detalle. Quería preguntar qué hacía todavía allí Sarah Smith aunque fuera perder el tiempo. Si no tenía más hijos ni familia, era normal que se hubiera quedado en el Culto estuviera o no de acuerdo con sus ideas y fe.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para ofrecerme un trato que ya sabías de antemano que iba a rechazar? —Emily preguntó, irritada cuando Levi no volvió a contestar.

—No —Levi tragó saliva, sin querer hablar. Sería la primera vez que daría la noticia—. Conrad ha muerto.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, más tensa pero sin moverse un ápice. La rápida respuesta sorprendió a Levi—. Hace meses que no me llegan sus cartas.

Levi frunció el ceño con la confusión escrita en el rostro. Podría preguntar de qué estaba hablando exactamente, si ella y Conrad nunca habían tenido contacto después de separarse de niños. Levi solo les contó a él y a Lucille todo lo que ocurría con el Culto y Emily, pero él era el único que había hablado personalmente con ella. Emily ladeó la cabeza, imitando su desconcierto.

—Me dijo que eras bastante perspicaz, pero después de las conversaciones que hemos tenido, no sé si todavía creerle. Muy poca información para lo invertido.

Notaba los latidos en su sien y, de un momento a otro, sintió de nuevo la presión del agua en sus oídos. Todos los sonidos ajenos en la cafetería desaparecieron.

—¿Sobornaste a Conrad para que me espiara? —preguntó con una voz más grave de lo normal, entre incredulidad y enfado.

—Sobornar sería haberle dado la opción de rechazar el trato. Le di una amenaza y dinero, ambas para su familia.

Levi agarró los reposabrazos de la silla de madera, deseando por primera vez partirle el cuello y olvidarse de negociaciones. El sentimiento inicial de traición lo sustituyó al instante uno de culpa, y cada uno de sus pesados y rápidos latidos era un _¿por qué?_ que no se atrevía a responder él mismo. Por qué Conrad no le había pedido ayuda. Por qué Emily había tenido que involucrarle así. Por qué él no se había dado cuenta antes.

Por fin, Levi descubrió lo que Conrad había querido decirle poco antes de morir. La razón por la que le había seguido al adentrarse en el bosque y por la que se había sacrificado por él al no poder confesar lo que había hecho.

 —¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Para demostrarte que no juego limpio porque no pretendo ser inocente, Levi. Pretendo ganar —Emily dio por acabada la conversación sin darle una pausa para que lo digiriera, y solo permitió que encontrase sus ojos una vez más antes de levantarse y marchar—. Por una vez, merezco vivir.

Levi la siguió con la vista hasta que salió por la puerta, y le dio una patada tan fuerte a la pata de la mesa que el dueño del local le echó.

***

A pesar de las peculiares maneras de Levi en cuanto a ayudar y consolar, nadie veía a Erwin durante las noches. Ya no se paseaba por alrededor del campo ni bajaba al bar a charlar con los demás. Levi dejó que todo siguiera durante unos meses en los que solo él conseguía entrar a su habitación mientras Hanji, Lucille y Mike le insistían para que actuara de una vez. Pero Erwin había aguantado sus peleas y malos hábitos durante los meses en los que tardó en acostumbrarse a una nueva vida mientras tenía muertos a sus espaldas, y no podía sino darle tiempo también para que aprendiera a gestionar la tormenta en su interior.

Mientras tanto, él estaba intentando digerir todavía el secreto de Conrad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Petra le sorprendió por la espalda y se sentó a su lado en el porche del comedor, con las piernas colgando entre las barras de madera de la pasarela. Levi detectó al instante que lo buscaba para algo en concreto.

—Espero a que acaben el entrenamiento para hablar con ellos —respondió señalando con la cabeza al grupo de personas a lo lejos, haciendo pruebas de vuelo y resistencia—. He seguido tu consejo y me he fijado en algunos de los candidatos que me dijiste.

—¿Y bien?

—Gunther Schultz, Auruo Brossard y Erd Gin.

Petra entrecerró un ojo y puso una cara rara, entre escepticismo y asco.

—Gunther, bien, pero… Uh… ¿Auruo? ¿Estás seguro de que no le has cogido porque te ha hecho la pelota?

—Es un idiota, pero sabe obedecer y es bueno —Levi dejó de mirar hacia al frente y se giró, haciendo que Petra notara su total atención en ella—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No se te escapa nada, ¿eh?

Petra esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y suspiró, apartando la mirada. Entonces negó para sí.

—Sé que Hanji te contó en la última expedición algo sobre mí, antes de que pasara todo. Pero, en serio, no necesito ayuda.

—Solo sé lo que Hanji me dijo —Levi le recordó—. Que tu padre quería casarte con otra persona. No es un favor tan grande que le diga que te necesito aquí y que la humanidad también, y blablablá…

—No me mientas, sé que Hanji te dijo que lo amenazaras —Petra chasqueó la lengua y le miró con ligera molestia por ocultar esa parte—. Es muy drástica y exagerada a veces; suerte que tú no… tanto. Yo hablaré con él y le convenceré, que para algo soy su hija. No es un mal hombre, solo quiere lo que es mejor para mí, pero a veces me escucha demasiado poco.

Petra bufó otra vez con cansancio, pero Levi había dejado de escuchar lo último. La miró en silencio hasta que Petra le hizo una seña de que se estaba impacientando.

—¿No te has enfadado con ella por querer amenazar a tu padre?

—Sé cómo es —Petra puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una floritura con la mano—. Los dos. Unos exagerados.

Levi volvió a quedarse callado, esta vez devolviendo la vista al frente y al cielo cada vez más rosado por el atardecer. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocultaba Conrad, en cómo le había dolido su traición, y también en cómo no había podido decirle en persona que podía comprender y perdonar.

—Levi —Petra le llamó con un tono distinto. Serio. Hasta que Levi no volvió a mirarla, ella no abrió la boca—. Todos nos estamos preguntando por qué no haces nada con el Comandante.

No era algo acusatorio, sino preocupado. Estaban todos preocupados por él, pero Levi no podía hacer justicia a esos sentimientos como debía.

—No puedo —dijo simplemente.

—¿Por qué? —Petra insistió.

Levi negó con la cabeza y se levantó para irse, contrario a que aquella conversación se convirtiera en un interrogatorio cuando más agrietadas por la duda estaban sus defensas.

Petra no le agarró ni le insistió, y quizá fue eso lo que hizo a Levi detenerse en seco.

—Le hice algo horrible a Erwin, pero él ni siquiera lo sabe —Nunca había mencionado aquello en voz alta, ni con nadie, y el pecho se le encogió solo con eso—. No puedo darle lecciones.

Su compañera tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, quizá tan sorprendida como Levi de que se hubiera abierto por una vez.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho si es tan grave?

—No puedo hacerlo. Me odiará, Petra. No estoy siendo pesimista esta vez, sé que no me lo perdonará nunca.

Escuchó un suspiro a su espalda, y un momento más tarda, tenía a Petra enfrente de él de nuevo. Parecía más que dispuesta a golpearle si se negaba a escuchar su consejo, por lo que Levi la dejó hablar antes de que le obligara a devolvérselo.

—Levi, hay algo que tengo muy claro sobre este mundo. Sobre lo que hacemos. Nuestras vidas son cortas, y son horribles, y casi nunca podemos hacer nada contra eso. No hay tiempo para no ser sincero.

Entonces esbozó una ligera sonrisa, queriendo que Levi no se lo tomara tan a pecho, y le dio un pequeño toque con el puño cerrado en el brazo antes de irse. Su mirada era cómplice.

—Y no subestimes lo que Erwin siente por ti, Capitán.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba así, y lo cierto era que Levi no creía merecérselo. Por segunda vez tras escuchar sus consejos respecto a los nuevos soldados de su escuadrón, haría caso a Petra y al menos pensaría en ello. Era consciente de que aquel secreto estaba matándole por dentro poco a poco, y si no lo confesaba en algún momento, no merecía tener la confianza de Erwin.

Una vez anocheció y se preparó mentalmente para hablar lo que todos querían que hablase con su comandante, Levi subió a su habitación tras esperar pacientemente a que terminara de trabajar. Erwin solía quedarse hasta tarde redactando informes y organizando papeleo, y a pesar de su ánimo progresivamente a peor, no descuidaba el trabajo. Levi inspiró antes de entrar sin llamar al cuarto ajeno. Erwin estaba medio vestido, solo con los arneses y la chaqueta abandonados en la silla, dando vueltas por la habitación, pero se giró al oír la puerta mientras anunciaba que estaba cansado y las charlas tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, al ver a Levi, alzó las cejas y se quedó quieto en el sitio. Seguramente su expresión le advirtió más que ninguna otra cosa. Levi cerró tras de sí y negó con la cabeza al ver una botella de vino recién abierta sobre la mesa.

 —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Relajarme.

Levi sentía a veces que estaba lidiando con un crío. Erwin siguió dando vueltas, mirando por la ventana, toqueteando nerviosamente su vaso en las manos, y él se cruzó de brazos en su camino. Verle sin siquiera estar repeinado era algo inusual.

—Ya sabes a qué he venido, ¿no? Tendríamos que haber tenido esta conversación hace meses.

—No eres el mejor para hablar de malos vicios, Levi —Erwin contestó frunciendo los labios, traicionado. Al fin y al cabo, Levi era el único que había ignorado y soportado su comportamiento, pero el tiempo se le había acabado—. No cuando aún no te has deshecho de algunos.

—Te di tiempo porque me diste tiempo. Pero este alivio momentáneo se está convirtiendo en una adicción —El mayor abrió la boca, contrariado, pero Levi siguió hablando antes de que pudiera llevarle la contra—. Estoy preocupado por ti, Erwin.

Lo dijo claramente, aunque tanto le costara. Estaba harto de mentir, harto de ocultar la verdad para evitar hacerse daño. No tenía claro qué habría sido lo correcto respecto a aquel problema concreto, pero había llegado demasiado lejos. Erwin tenía que aprender a lidiar con la culpa y la responsabilidad de otra forma. A Levi le dolía tener que ser mucho más duro de lo que Erwin lo había sido con él, curando sus heridas, tranquilizándole tras ataques de pánico, tratándole con respeto tras cada una de sus peleas, y más le dolía ser consciente de que no existía otra salida.

Erwin apartó la mirada y le dio un trago a su vaso. Luego inspiró y se abrió el cuello de la camisa a pesar de que no hacía calor alguno.

—No me agobies, Levi. Solo bebo por las noches, a solas, en mi habitación. Nada está afectando mi trabajo.

—¿Te crees que me importa el trabajo?

Levi respondió en un tono mucho más brusco de lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, y Erwin dio un paso atrás con lo que sin duda era vergüenza en sus ojos. A esas alturas, debería saber que Levi actuaba por él como Erwin y no como Comandante. Siempre lo había hecho. Aún así, Erwin se envalentonó para volver a dar el paso al frente y contestarle en un tono también enfadado. Levi sintió su frustración subir como la espuma solo con ese gesto.

—¿Qué diferencia hay entre esto y tú destrozándote los nudillos en las paredes?

Levi golpeó la mano en la que Erwin sostenía su vaso y lo hizo añicos contra la pared por el impacto. Antes de poder decirse que era suficiente, que no necesitaba empeorar la situación, su rabia habló por él tirando a Erwin al suelo por sorpresa.

—No voy a dejar que te hagas daño por tu estupidez, ¿¡te enteras!? —Levi gritó al sentarse sobre él. No le dejó moverse, y tiró del cuello de su camisa varias veces hasta que Erwin le agarró de las muñecas sin mucha fuerza.

Pasaron un largo minuto quietos y en silencio. Levi respiraba agitadamente, a pesar de ser quien estaba dificultándole la respiración al otro, y Erwin no se atrevía a moverse. Debería sentirse algo culpable por asustarle, pero no podía. Su preocupación ganaba a su comprensión en ese momento.

—He visto a demasiada gente perderse en esto —Levi volvió a hablar sin apartar la mirada del otro, con un tono mucho más sereno—. Sé que estás sufriendo mucho más de lo que podré llegar nunca a entender, pero crees que la bebida solo es un pasatiempo para nublar el dolor. Crees que tienes el control y no es así; te acabará ganando. Lo sé porque lo he vivido —Le recordó la conversación en el balcón de su primera gala, tratando de que los viejos y malos recuerdos no le nublaran ahora el juicio. Cerró los ojos e inspiró lentamente—. Erwin, por favor, apóyate en mí. Habla conmigo, llora, grita, insúltame y échame las culpas.

Le soltó y se levantó, directo a la cama antes de que pudiera romper algo más. Era difícil controlar sus impulsos agresivos cuando había crecido con ellos a su alrededor, pero precisamente Erwin no los merecía. Se sentó sobre la cama e inspiró muy lentamente, agachando la cabeza.

A los pocos minutos, sintió el colchón moverse. Erwin se había sentado a su lado, no demasiado cerca, pero su presencia era mínima.

—Siento haberme puesto tan violento —murmuró Levi.

—No importa. ¿...Cómo lo dejaste? —Erwin preguntó con cierto arrepentimiento. Uno que debería estar sintiendo Levi, no él.

—Empecé a beber para poder dormir —Levi contestó antes de poder siquiera pensar en retraerse, en no tener esa conversación. Erwin le necesitaba—. Para olvidarme de mi infancia y de que estaba atrapado bajo tierra el resto de mi vida a no ser que consiguiera dinero. Sólo me permitía beber por las noches si no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero me metía en más peleas de las que podía contar. Durante el día no dejaba de entrenar, así que siempre ganaba. Eso me hacía sentir… bien. Podía descargar rabia y gracias al alcohol podía dormir y no pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo. Todo siguió igual durante al menos dos años, hasta que una noche salí de un bar y tres hombres completamente sobrios me esperaban en un callejón. No sé cómo habría acabado si Isabel y Farlan no hubieran aparecido. Volvimos a casa, se quedaron a mi lado el resto de la noche y al día siguiente lo dejé. Beber por poco me llevó a lo mismo de lo que estaba huyendo.

Erwin se quedó completamente callado, mirándole. Levi era más que consciente de que sus dieciséis años no habían sido los normales, pero en el Subsuelo no lo eran para casi nadie. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para apagar la luz parpadeante de la vela sobre la mesita de noche y encender la lámpara de aceite, y solo pensarlo le hizo darse cuenta de sus nervios otra vez.

—Pero tú buscabas olvidarte del dolor, no de la culpa, ¿no es así? —Erwin preguntó por fin, sonando casi perdido.

Levi agradeció que no buscase más detalles, pero que comparase sus razones e insinuase con aquel tono que su problema no tenía remedio porque venía con su trabajo, y no con sus circunstancias, le provocó un extraño nudo en la garganta. No para llorar, sino para impedir que cualquier cosa saliera de sus labios.

—También culpa.

Erwin soltó una risa desesperanzadora, que sonó bastante vacía en la habitación.

—¿Qué culpas podrías tener, siendo tan joven? —dijo a pesar de que él mismo las había tenido, y las tenía, y eran las que también lo arrastraban.

—Hay cosas que nunca he podido contarte.

No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Intentó mirar a Erwin a los ojos, quien ya le observaba con extrañeza y con su discusión momentáneamente olvidada, pero no pudo hacerlo. Con esos ojos azules, no veía a quien debía ver.

—Debería habértelo dicho hace años. La Policía Militar estaba compinchada con Kenny el Destripador cuando detuvieron a tu padre. Él fue quien me crió después de la muerte de mi madre, me entrenó y me hizo ayudarle con sus negocios. Yo participé en todo aquello —El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. No podía, no podía, pero era demasiado tarde y tampoco podía dar marcha atrás a esas alturas—. Ayudé a Kenny el Destripador a torturar a tu padre hasta la muerte.

Hubo un largo, largo, largo silencio en el que Levi no se atrevió a moverse un ápice. Deseaba recibir un golpe antes que subir la cabeza y encontrarse con la expresión de Erwin, pero terminó haciéndolo y le rompió algo por dentro. Erwin no parecía salir del todo de su conmoción. Con el ceño levemente fruncido y la boca entreabierta, su primera reacción iba a ser la de ira, pero la decepción en sus ojos era tan evidente que Levi quiso retractarse de sus palabras y llevarse todos sus secretos consigo a la tumba. Debería haber sabido que la traición de Conrad no era comparable ni imperdonable como la suya.

Erwin inspiró con fuerza, como si hubiera olvidado respirar durante esos momentos, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar a que respondieran.

—¡Comandante Erwin, Levi, Capitán…! —Hanji apareció en la puerta con la respiración agitada, sin reparar en la conversación que estaba interrumpiendo—. Ha llegado una carta del centro. Lord Lobov ha sido asesinado esta mañana.

Levi estaba tan distraído por su propia confesión y la reacción de Erwin que no entendió si aquella noticia era algo bueno o malo, o qué significaría para él. Ambos miraron a Hanji en silencio y sin moverse, pero entonces Erwin se levantó sin previo aviso y la medio apartó de la puerta.

—Erwin.

Levi le llamó por puro instinto, por no querer que se fuera, porque de algún modo sentía que le estaba dejando atrás, pero no esperaba que Erwin se diera la vuelta, y Erwin no lo hizo. En la habitación solo quedaron la confusión de Hanji y su propia culpa.

***

La sensación de caminar entre la multitud como un ciudadano más seguía siendo tan extraña como el primer día. No tenía que escabullirse ni andar con la rapidez de la urgencia o el peligro, aunque también estuviera huyendo. Andar por las calles de Shiganshina le hacía, en cierto modo, querer fingir que era una persona normal y tenía una vida normal. Había bullicio, gentes con mejor corazón que en Sina preocupadas por cosechas y ganado y por decisiones del gobierno, pero cuando Levi llegó a la puerta de los Merlo, se recordó que era de los pocos allí que conocía el horror del exterior de los muros. Que nunca sería uno de ellos porque lo que había visto le había cambiado.

Erwin no le hablaba desde hacía días y le evitaba a toda costa. Lobov había sido asesinado por alguien desconocido y posiblemente él acabaría siendo uno de los sospechosos si volvía a salir a la luz el hecho de que intentó «robarle» junto con Farlan e Isabel. Una gran parte de él deseaba haberle matado con sus propias manos por su implicación en todo el tráfico de menores. Pensó en que la culpable fuera Emily, pero se lo habría comunicado de algún modo si hubiera cambiado de idea. Lobov tenía muchos enemigos y no podía estar seguro. Ante la imposibilidad de investigar sin levantar sospechas ni poder tomar ninguna acción, sus pensamientos volvían a Erwin y al arrepentimiento del que no se podía deshacer. Era el mejor momento para desaparecer un par de días y hacer lo que tenía que hacer en la ciudad, como visitar a la madre y hermanos de Conrad.

La casa era pequeña y estaba más bien a las afueras, cerca de una de las zonas de campo dentro de los muros de Shiganshina. Era una de las pocas ciudades con ellos dentro además de fuera entre muro y muro, pues ocupaban cierto espacio, pero los habitantes de María vivían principalmente de la agricultura. Cuando Levi tocó la puerta de madera no tardaron en abrirla, aunque se encontró con una niña pequeña tras ella.

—¿Quién eres tú? —La niña preguntó con la mirada más acusatoria que alguien de su edad podía tener.

Antes de que Levi pudiera reaccionar, apareció en el marco de la puerta una mujer de mediana edad y pelo algo canoso que sin duda era la madre. La cogió de la parte de atrás de la camiseta y la arrastró hacia dentro otra vez, para disgusto de la cría.

—¿Quién te ha criado para que seas tan maleducada? Anda, anda, vuelve a la mesa. Perdone —Por fin se dirigió a Levi, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa confusa y no muy convincente—. ¿Usted es…?

—Levi, de la Legión de Reconocimiento —Pudo observar perfectamente cómo el rostro de la señora Merlo cambiaba de confusión a decepción, a que no quería volver a oír ese nombre—. Conrad era mi superior.

La mujer se mostró un poco más hostil, aunque Levi reconoció que no lo hacía a propósito.

—¿A qué ha venido aquí ahora? Han pasado meses.

—Necesito contarle algo importante.

Nunca se refería de forma tan educada a nadie a no ser que le obligaran. Ni a nobles, ni a jueces, ni a policías ni superiores, pero esa mujer se merecía todo el respeto que pudiera darle.

Ella le dejó entrar con escepticismo en la mirada, y Levi vio a cuatro niños comiendo en la mesa de la cocina mientras él caminaba hacia el comedor: tres chicas y un chico. La más mayor no podía tener más de quince años. Mientras su madre les avisaba de quién era él y que no molestaran porque tenían que hablar sobre cosas de adultos, Levi observó el salón con una mirada rápida. La capa del uniforme de Conrad estaba colgada en una de las paredes, pero nada más daba a entender que en esa familia había muerto alguien. El resto eran marcas de pobreza y de que allí vivían demasiados niños para que una sola persona se encargara de ellos.

Una vez la mujer cerró la puerta del comedor, dándoles privacidad, su rostro se descompuso y Levi sintió que el destino se reía de todos ellos una y otra vez. Eran una madre que había perdido a su hijo y un hijo que había perdido a su madre.

También maldijo a todos los padres ausentes.

—Señora Merlo —comenzó, pero ella le detuvo.

—Llámeme Ágata —dijo mientras se sentaba en una vieja silla e invitaba a Levi a hacer lo mismo—. Conrad me hablaba de usted.

Levi se sorprendió por aquella respuesta, pero se sentó como ella le indicó en la silla contraria tras comprobar que estaba limpia. Como la mujer no siguió hablando sobre qué le había contado Conrad de él, tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Ágata, vine porque necesito que sepa algo sobre la muerte de Conrad —Ella no reaccionó, por lo que Levi siguió hablando—. Su hijo me salvó la vida. La razón por la que murió es porque se sacrificó para salvarme de un titán.

—Cómo no. Debí suponerlo —Ágata dijo en voz baja.

Levi se quedó callado unos segundos para comprobar cuál era su respuesta a la noticia, pero ella solamente esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Siempre se pasó la vida cuidando de otros.

—Por eso quiero compensarles de alguna manera —Levi retomó su propósito, intentando relajar su postura tensa a pesar de estar donde estaba—. Acepte que les pague más de lo que ganaba Conrad mientras yo viva.

Ágata alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, pero su amago de contestar enseguida no funcionó. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y observó a Levi unos momentos, casi con incredulidad.

—Es mucho dinero —dijo con cierto asombro, sin llegar a declinar. Eso era bueno.

Levi levantó las manos en un gesto indiferente, y miró a su alrededor con cierta familiaridad. Pocos muebles, muchas pertenencias.

—También nací y viví en el Subsuelo la mayor parte de mi vida. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con tanto dinero ahora.

—Oh —Ágata esbozó otra sonrisa, esta vez nostálgica y más amable—. Usted era el pequeño en el grupo de Conrad, ¿verdad? Estaba muy preocupado cuando desapareció.

—Lo sé.

Apretó los labios, sin añadir nada más. No quería hablar de nada relacionado con aquel tema, y pensaba estar allí el menor tiempo posible. En ese momento, podría ser un hombre buscado sin saberlo. No quería implicar a nadie más.

—Conrad no solo era un buen líder. Era honesto, valiente y capaz de animar a todo el mundo tan solo estando en la misma sala. Nos peleábamos mucho, pero ahora le debo más que a nadie. Sé que fue gracias a que él se alistó que su familia pudo vivir en la Superficie —El hecho de que no estaba mintiendo le sorprendió hasta a sí mismo. A pesar de lo que hubiera hecho a sus espaldas, Conrad le había salvado la vida. Era lo último que había hecho con su completa voluntad. Levi se levantó de su asiento y rebuscó en el interior de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa de tela para entregársela a la mujer—. Siempre estaré en deuda.

Le ofreció la bolsita llena de monedas a Ágata, que tardó en bajar la mirada del rostro de Levi a su mano. Su gesto de sospecha inicial había desaparecido por completo tras escuchar lo que pensaba de su hijo y, lentamente, aceptó el dinero. Se quedó mirando la bolsita entre sus manos y después se la llevó al pecho con una expresión de alivio tan profundo que Levi odió tener que verla. Esperaba poder ayudarles hasta que alguno de los otros niños creciera y consiguiera un trabajo que les mantuviese a todos.

—¿Le importa que salga por la puerta de atrás?

No podía arriesgarse a que alguien le hubiera seguido. Podría ser una petición extraña, pero Ágata asintió, sin palabras. Cuando Levi se dirigió a la otra puerta del comedor, más pequeña y alejada, ella se levantó para volver con sus hijos.

—Gracias por su trabajo, Capitán. Aquí seguiremos sin permitir habladurías de la Legión.

Levi se giró a tiempo de ver su sonrisa amable antes de que ambos se despidieran y salieran por cada puerta del comedor, pero aun así sintió cierta envidia, como casi siempre que alguien le hablaba de su madre o conocía a una.

Salió del edificio pensando en aquello, y en que tendría que hablar con Lucille y contárselo todo sobre Conrad y Emily, y en la siempre presente pelea con Erwin de la que tenía un miedo atroz cada vez que se imaginaba que podría ser el final de todo entre ellos. Pero todas sus preocupaciones pasaron a un segundo plano en cuanto cruzó la puerta y se encontró con seis policías militares y una pistola en la sien.

—No te muevas.

El de la pistola le advirtió, pero Levi le agarró de la muñeca y se la giró hacia arriba con rapidez sin apenas pensar en quedarse quieto. El policía no llegó a disparar y con ello supo que la amenaza de muerte era un farol, que no podían o querían matarle, pero los otros ya estaban esperando a que se moviera para echarse encima de él a la vez. Podría con tres o con cuatro, pero cinco a la vez y por sorpresa eran demasiados hasta para él, y le retuvieron el tiempo suficiente para inmovilizarle en el suelo solo con su peso y multitud de manos con las que anclarle a este. Esa violencia no podía ser solo por ser sospechoso de la muerte de Lord Lobov y entró en pánico durante su forcejeo.

—No quiero nada roto. Dejadlo inconsciente —ordenó una sexta voz.

Lo último que vio no fue la luz de una vela y una silueta en la oscuridad, sino una gabardina negra que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno.


	33. Tiempo atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo ha habido y hay una persona en el mundo capaz de poner de los nervios a Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola, con el inicio del Camp Nanowrimo estoy escribiendo un montón y tengo muchos proyectos, pero tampoco me he olvidado del one-shot eruri que prometí. Aquí está la encuesta con las ideas que me han mandado algunas personas para que podáis votar cuál os gusta más: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/199pmowCHr9IqV6V1-waR4P12iQ4Vtf6FzYUi90Vv9P8/edit?usp=forms_home
> 
> Este capítulo me ha costado bastante y sigo sin estar contento con él, pero el personaje que aparece junto a Erwin no son los más fáciles de escribir del mundo. Espero que os guste mi interpretación, de todos modos.  
> Canción del capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyBrwjcQlIY

Cuando Levi despertó de lo que podría haber sido la peor borrachera de su vida, deseó férreamente que lo fuera. Estaba tumbado sobre un montón de paja en un lugar oscuro, hacía frío, y al poner una mano en el suelo para intentar levantarse, un fuerte pinchazo en la muñeca le devolvió a él. Pasó unos minutos completamente inmóvil por el fuerte dolor, maldiciendo lo que debía ser una esguince o a saber. Volvió a intentarlo con el brazo en lugar de la mano y se llevó la otra libre a la sien, notando la zona semihúmeda hasta la mandíbula. Entonces se miró los dedos y vio que se trataba de sangre. Siseó por lo bajo por el dolor de lo que había sido sin duda un fuerte golpe, y se incorporó como pudo con una mano para ver, desorientado, que se encontraba en una celda. El ambiente estaba cargado de humedad y las antorchas del pasillo no iluminaban gran parte del área entre las tres paredes de piedra y una cuarta de barrotes en las que estaba él tirado. Su ropa estaba manchada de tierra, suciedad y algo de sangre, pero lo que le hizo recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento fue la misma voz a su derecha; la misma voz de algunos de sus sueños y muchas de sus pesadillas.

—Por fin despiertas, pensaba que tendría que echarte un cubo de agua y no me gusta el olor a rata mojada.

—Kenny —gruñó como única respuesta.

El Destripador alzó una ceja desde su sitio, sentado en una silla a la que le había dado la vuelta. Apoyó más el pecho en el respaldo y se mesó la barba, lanzándole a Levi una mirada aburrida.

—¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir? —preguntó con decepción fingida—. ¿Es que no estás contento de verme?

—Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo.

Ni siquiera le salió un tono que no fuera tenso además de agresivo, y quiso levantarse para estar a su altura, pero pensó que eso delataría sus nervios. Volver a verle tras tantos años le dejó descolocado, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, y es que nunca habría imaginado que volvería a encontrarse con Kenny. O que Kenny le buscaría y encerraría después de abandonarle en la calle.

—Pensé que habían pasado suficientes años para que crecieras, aunque ya veo que no —Kenny le ignoró.

—Pensé que habían pasado suficientes años para no tener que volver a verte en mi vida.

—Oi, oi, ojito con ese rencor.

Kenny esbozó una sonrisa en la que enseñó los dientes, peligrosa y divertida. Entonces se levantó un lado de la gabardina y rebuscó entre los bolsillos interiores hasta encontrar tabaco.

—Hmmm, ha llegado a mis oídos que algunas personas en Mitras te acusan de matar a un noble bastante importante —Kenny explicó pobremente mientras sacaba una cerilla de otro bolsillo y encendía el cigarro. Su gabardina y sombrero negros no habían cambiado, y su actitud despectiva hacia Levi tampoco. Solo tenía muchas más arrugas y barba—. Qué trágico. Un niño huérfano se convierte en un héroe para la Humanidad que acaba en busca y captura.

—Yo no maté a ese cerdo.

—Ahh, yo de eso no sé nada. Solo soy un humilde policía haciendo su trabajo.

Levi entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Estaba cansado de estar en el suelo y se levantó para estirar las piernas, pues no sabía ni cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero el cambio brusco le agravó el dolor de cabeza. Se frotó la frente, de medio lado hacia Kenny, y empezó a espolsar su camisa y pantalones del polvo con el que se había manchado cuando le tiraron al suelo.

—Te cargaste a decenas de unicornios.

—¡Y ahora dirijo el puto cotarro! —Kenny contestó abriendo los brazos en un gesto exagerado, y se metió el cigarro en la boca para encenderlo con una larga calada—. Enhorabuena por subir también en la escala social, enano.

Levi le lanzó una mirada con la que le quería decir todo. Además de no haber llegado hasta donde estaba y conseguir el respeto que tenía mediante sobornos y temor, había pasado por mucho. Kenny era el origen de algunas de esas cosas, pero pensar en que nunca le hubiese abandonado y en su lugar hubiera seguido criándole empeoraba su dolor de cabeza. Quizá estaría al otro lado del calabozo, junto a él, aún siendo un perro guardián en una situación totalmente distinta. Se preguntó cómo sería su vida y si lo habría soportado para sorprenderse a sí mismo con una respuesta afirmativa. En aquel momento habría hecho cualquier cosa – e hizo cualquier cosa – para que Kenny le apreciara. Si no llevaba cuidado, podría acabar haciéndolo otra vez. Lo que uno aprendía por necesidad no se olvidaba tan pronto.

—¿Por qué me detienes tú personalmente? —No pudo soportarlo más, y se acercó a los barrotes sin llegar a tocarlos—. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. No tenemos ninguna cuenta pendiente.

—Mejor yo que ningún otro, ¿no?

Kenny levantó una pierna de la silla y se puso de pie, apartándose de ella. Siempre había sido alto y no se había encorvado un centímetro al pasar el medio siglo, pero junto a las paredes negras y las antorchas del pasillo, su sombra tras él pareció engullirle en una oscuridad gigantesca. Levi luchó contra el impulso de retroceder como había hecho tantas veces de niño al verlo acercarse con esa expresión molesta, aunque no en muchas de ellas le había tocado. Kenny prefería las humillaciones y los insultos y provocar el miedo justo con amenazas y presencia. Y cumplía sus amenazas con todo el mundo, menos con él.

—Podrían estar torturándote ahora mismo hasta dejarte hecho una mierda, Levi. Lo sabes —dio una segunda calada al cigarrillo y soltó el humo frente a su cara para molestarle, como tantas otras veces. Sus ojos también grises no parecían más cálidos a la luz del fuego, y observó a su antiguo pupilo de arriba a abajo con una mirada de cierta decepción—. Considéralo un favor.

—Tus favores siempre se pagan.

Y Levi ya tenía demasiados por pagar voluntariamente. No se inmutó ante el humo, pero parpadeó por la ligera irritación en sus ojos.

—Chico listo. Al menos te acuerdas de lo importante.

—¿Qué coño quieres de mí?

Kenny volvió a erguirse del todo, fumando tranquilamente unos segundos. No apartaba la mirada de Levi. Buscaba intimidarle y estaba bastante entretenido con ello.

—Empieza por ponerme al día. Tengo entendido le gastaron una jugarreta a Madame Olya, la del burdel. ¿Alguien ha estado buscando venganza?

—Ojalá la hubiera matado, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —Levi respondió, seco, sin cambiar de expresión ni de tono—. ¿Qué te importa eso ahora? ¿Es que eres un cliente?

Kenny hizo una mueca de disgusto tras soltar otra bocanada de humo.

—No me insultes, chico.

—¿De qué ibas a conocer a mi madre si no? —Lo acusó sin poder reprimirlo más.

Le había estado dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas durante toda su vida, y ahora que tenía a Kenny delante otra vez y edad para comprender las respuestas, las quería todas.

Solo que Kenny no iba a dárselas.

—Escúchame bien —susurró en un tono peligroso, agachándose otra vez para clavarle la mirada, y coló una mano rápida entre los barrotes para agarrar a Levi de la mandíbula. Él gruñó y agarró su muñeca con fuerza con la mano buena para que no le hiciera nada, aunque Kenny simplemente apretó más—, estás en mi territorio y tengo un cuartel entero que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana contigo si doy el permiso, así que agradece que te haya cogido yo y no otro. Soy quien hace las preguntas aquí y tú respondes todo lo que te diga si no quieres una puta bala en la pierna.

Le soltó con un empujón que hizo a Levi dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no necesitó volver a acercarse. Kenny dio una última calada, quebró el cigarrillo por la mitad con el índice y el pulgar y lo tiró dentro de su celda. Parecía un gesto despreocupado e irritado para quien no le conociera, pero para Levi, era un recordatorio. Podría hacer su mundo arder con una sola palabra suya.

—Tsk, sigues siendo un crío desobediente. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo contigo por hoy.

Kenny se giró sobre sus talones y a Levi se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza. Debería pensar en qué harían con él ahora, en si alguien iría a buscarle, en si le llevarían finalmente a juicio, pero no podía apartar la mirada del hombre que le estaba condenando y protegiendo.

—Me abandonaste. No debería significar nada para ti que tus policías me torturasen.

En su tono de voz se notó el rencor, pero esperaba que no el dolor y el sufrimiento arrastrado por verse solo en la calle de niño, por entender en el fondo de su ser que nunca sería suficiente para que alguien se quedase. No esperó que Kenny se diera la vuelta, aunque cuando lo hizo, tan solo fue para dirigirle una mirada críptica que Levi no consiguió entender.

Verle marchar fue demasiado familiar.

***

Los días pasaron y lo único que pudo hacer por su muñeca hinchada fue vendársela con el pañuelo de su cuello. Sus intentos de huida no dieron sus frutos, ni tratando de arrebatar llaves a través de los barrotes ni placando a las dos personas que entraban en su celda para llevarle a otro habitáculo donde estaba el baño para los detenidos. Su único resultado fueron los golpes que se llevaba cada vez que le descubrían, como si así no fuera a intentarlo una vez más. Esos momentos solo duraban unos minutos, y lo demás era silencio y gruñidos de otros supuestos criminales. La única forma en la que notaba el paso del tiempo era mediante las cortas visitas de Kenny. Los calabozos estaban bajo tierra y no existía otra cosa que el olor a humo, sudor y suciedad. Por lo que podía oír, no había ninguna celda que se quedase vacía por mucho tiempo. Para la Policía Militar siempre parecía haber trabajo, aunque los detenidos en realidad tuvieran que ser ellos mismos, y más aún bajo las órdenes de Kenny. Levi todavía no se explicaba cómo había conseguido tanto poder como para liderar parte del cuerpo militar al que había atacado durante tantos años, pero Kenny siempre había sido mucho más ambicioso que él.

Su fijación por la limpieza fue a peor por la eterna espera, su preocupación interna y la suciedad del sitio. No había nada que pudiera hacer para que el calabozo estuviera más limpio, y se limitaba a apoyarse en su rincón y en ningún otro sitio, además de hacer el esfuerzo de no ensuciar nada más con la poca y mala comida que le daban. Ya había estado en una celda otras veces, ya había sido detenido un par más, y secuestrado durante una larga temporada, pero aquella impotencia y humillación no era algo a lo que nadie pudiera acostumbrarse. Cuanto más mayor se hacía, más le arrastraba todo lo vivido.

Aunque debería estar más preocupado por el hecho de que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera ido a buscarle, si es que siquiera sabían que estaba ahí metido, lo cierto era que no podía sacarse a Kenny y lo que en realidad querría de él de la cabeza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a fijarse en las telarañas de los rincones por décima vez esa mañana, tarde o noche, se frotó la cara con la mano sana y suspiró, cansado. Apenas podía dormir y no había mucho espacio para moverse, y una vez más en su vida, volvía a sentirse como un animal enjaulado. No se apartó la mano del rostro hasta un rato después. La pared estaba helada y su pecho parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo. Entonces oyó pasos secos en el pasillo, y supuso que Kenny volvía a querer sonsacarle información de la Legión y a reírse de él. Una figura se paró frente a los barrotes y tapó parte de la luz que llegaba al interior de la celda.

Levi esperó al insulto con voz ronca que solía ser el saludo de Kenny, pero no ocurrió nada. Extrañado, se apartó las manos del rostro y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para darse cuenta de que al otro lado de los barrotes no estaba nada menos que Erwin.

Por poco se resbaló al levantarse con las prisas y con la dificultad de tener solo una mano disponible para apoyarse, pero cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Levi le miró buscando algo, pero la expresión de Erwin era distante. Ya había sido testigo de sus ojos azules volviéndose fríos como el hielo, pero esa vez, al menos, no fue así. Podía ver perfectamente enfado, emoción y vulnerabilidad en ellos. Erwin estaba forzándose a mantener una fachada estoica y neutral, aunque a Levi no le alivió lo más mínimo.

—¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? —Levi preguntó en voz relativamente baja, pues no sabía si al fondo del pasillo habría alguien escuchando. Erwin no habría entrado allí sin que un guardia lo acompañara.

El corazón le iba a estallar y ya no sabía ni por qué mezcla de sentimientos era. Cómo Erwin se había enterado de que estaba allí o si podía liberarle no eran preguntas que ocuparan tanto su mente y apretaran su pecho como otras.

_¿Puedes perdonarme?_

—Tengo preguntas —Erwin contestó con un tono cortante, un tono que no usaba con él.

Levi se dio cuenta de que apretó la mandíbula al mirarle más detenidamente el rostro y las muñecas, además de la celda. Que se preocupara no era suficiente, pero al menos le daba un poco de esperanza.

Con Erwin de uniforme y distante y él sucio y encerrado, Levi tenía la sensación de haber vuelto al principio del todo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Levi? —Erwin preguntó con las manos en la espalda, como obligándose a gesticular lo que más distancia le diera de la conversación—. ¿Por qué traicionaste mi confianza?

Se le cayó el mundo a los pies y por un momento le costó respirar. Tenía muchas respuestas posibles, pero que Erwin hubiera puesto en esas palabras lo que había hecho le hacía darse cuenta de cuánto le había decepcionado. Quería empezar de cero, quería olvidar, quería ser suficiente, quería ignorar que tenía las manos manchadas de su misma sangre, quería que alguien comprendiese lo incomprensible. Quería que Erwin perdonase lo imperdonable.

—Tenía miedo —contestó con voz queda.

Erwin inspiró sin dejar de mirarle, visiblemente tenso. No eran muchas veces las que oía a Levi ser vulnerable y sincero, y le afectaba, pero la mayor tragedia de su vida todavía había sido a manos de la persona que más quería.

—¿Qué habría pasado si te hubieras negado a colaborar? —Erwin quiso saber, entre dientes. Estaba claro que sus excusas no eran suficientes para él.

—No podía negarme. Tenía once años.

Nunca hubo otra opción, y el saberlo oscureció la mirada de Erwin, bien por saber que su padre no podría haber terminado de otra manera o por confirmar que Levi había sido forzado a hacer cosas que no quería desde corta edad. Podría ser horrible a ojos de todo el mundo, y lo era, pero Levi sabía que aquello había formado parte de un largo entrenamiento gracias al que ahora era quien era y estaba vivo. No habría sobrevivido de otra forma, por mucho que odiase admitirlo. Kenny sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Qué hay de Lord Lobov?

—No lo mató.

La voz de Kenny apareció de pronto y sus grandes pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo, hasta estar frente a frente con el antiguo niño al que había dejado sin padre. Kenny era un poco más alto que Erwin, pero ambos parecían gigantes.

—Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho a mí —siguió hablando, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras pasaba la vista de Erwin a Levi y finalmente la dejaba en Erwin—. Aunque estoy seguro de que será mucho más sincero con su querido Comandante, al fin y al cabo. Sois inseparables.

—Tengo el honor de tenerle como mi mano derecha —Erwin contestó de la forma más tensa y abrupta que Levi había oído jamás.

La sonrisa de Kenny cambió a una aún más falsa, y Levi presenció de forma extraña su gesto, sin entender qué significaba.

—Es un buen perrito faldero. Seguro que ya lo ha comprobado.

—¿Quién es usted y por qué le ha detenido? —Erwin claramente no estaba para bromas, por muy enfadado que estuviera con Levi.

—Perdone, perdone, Comandante —Kenny hizo teatro, incluso quitándose el sombrero un momento—. Miembro de la División Central de la Policía Militar. Lo que significa que dirijo el negocio en cualquier sitio fuera de Mitras.

—Levi estaba en el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento la mañana de la muerte de Lord Lobov —Erwin dijo sin que su expresión cambiara lo más mínimo—. Tenemos decenas de testigos y yo soy uno de ellos. Exijo que lo soltéis.

Levi nunca le había visto actuar así. Normalmente, Erwin siempre medía sus palabras, su tono y sus gestos para que toda conversación difícil saliera a su favor, o lo más posible. No estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero esa vez, el odio y la rabia que le corría por la sangre al ver al asesino de su padre ante sus narices y sin pagar por sus crímenes era evidente. Se preguntó si parte de ese enfado venía también porque Kenny lo obligara a participar en todo aquello.

—¿Cómo? —Kenny entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, haciéndose el sordo. Entonces se inclinó para clavarle un dedo a Erwin en el pecho varias veces—. Le repito que no tiene ningún poder en un cuartel de la Policía Militar, Comandante Smith.

El fuego de las antorchas se reflejó en los ojos de Erwin con más fuerza, pero fue Levi quien reaccionó primero.

—No le toques.

—Oi, tranquilo, fiera —Kenny apartó el dedo y se echó un poco hacia atrás, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos mientras devolvía la mirada a Levi—. Ni que fuera un vulgar asesino.

—Suéltalo, Destripador.

Kenny se giró hacia Erwin al momento, encantado con lo que acababa de oír.

—Directos, así me gustan. Hacía mucho que no oía ese nombre. Ahh, la nostalgia, vaya mierda, ¿no? Pero verá, Comandante, como ya le he explicado a Levi... Mejor detenerle yo y asegurar que nadie le pone las manos encima, ¿no? Nadie sabe que está aquí.

Era lo mismo que le había dicho a él, pero su última frase fue con un tono totalmente distinto, bajo, reservado. Erwin tuvo una reacción contraria a la suya. Alzó un poco sus cejas, que seguían fruncidas, y se quedó callado. Levi sabía que no merecía la pena echarle en cara a Kenny el asesinato del profesor Smith, pero verles enfrentados de esa forma ponía a todos sus sentidos en alerta. Si Kenny intentaba algo, los barrotes impedirían que él pudiera proteger a Erwin. Y lo mismo si Erwin perdía la razón. A pesar de todo, no quería a Kenny muerto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Lo que no podía cambiar era que uno de los dos únicos hombres que había admirado en su vida le había arruinado la infancia al otro.

—Mejor hablemos las cosas de adultos fuera, ¿no le parece? —Kenny preguntó a Erwin, pero miraba a Levi con una sonrisilla sardónica.

Entonces dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia las escaleras de salida. Erwin tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente, miró a Levi una última vez con un gesto indescifrable y siguió al policía. Levi no se lo podía creer.

—Erwin. Erwin, ni se te ocurra. Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí. ¡Erwin!

Sus llamadas fueron en sucesiva desesperación, una que ni él se esperaba tener dentro, y se pegó a los barrotes mientas agarraba dos de ellos deseando tener una fuerza inhumana para romperlos. Siguió con la mirada a su superior hasta que desapareció de su vista, pero Erwin no volvió a girarse. Levi agachó la cabeza, apretando el hierro entre su mano sana, y se tragó el malestar y la traición que le recorría como algo que tenía que pagar por sus crímenes.

El sentimiento de abandono no le dejaba respirar con normalidad.

—Ya sabes que odio los calabozos —murmuró en voz baja.

 

Levi perdió la esperanza de que Erwin volviera, y así fue. Al cabo de un buen rato en el que lo único que pudo hacer fue dar vueltas por su celda, muerto de nervios y preocupación, Kenny apareció de nuevo al otro lado de los barrotes. Solo.

—¿Dónde está Erwin? —Levi preguntó en un tono urgente.

Kenny lanzó una carcajada con menos diversión de la que habría esperado de una oportunidad para reírse de él.

—De vuelta a su querida Legión. Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada, por muy irritante que me haya parecido. Respeto a un hombre que sabe lo que quiere.

Levi le fulminó con la mirada, recordándole la tortura al profesor Smith. Aunque mucho más sencillo, también había sido un hombre inteligente y con objetivos. Kenny hizo como si no entendiera, aunque le siguió mirando mientras Levi sólo suspiraba y se dejaba caer al suelo desde la pared. Estaba exhausto solo por lo que le costaba pensar y funcionar allí dentro, controlando sus obsesiones en un espacio agobiante y pequeño, y además la muñeca le seguía doliendo aunque fuera con menos intensidad. De todos modos, eligió descansar porque esperaba que Kenny se fuera y no le explicara nada de lo que quería saber.

Contrario a todas sus expectativas, Kenny se sentó también en el suelo, en el pilar que unía su celda a otra vacía. Levi solo podía verle a medias desde donde él mismo estaba sentado, a su izquierda. Esperó. Kenny no hacía nada si no era con un propósito en mente, y aguardó con el corazón en un puño lo que fuera que iba a decirle. El silencio solo lo rompía el crepitar de las antorchas.

—Le miras como me mirabas a mí de crío —Kenny habló por fin.

Levi no sabía qué estaba esperando exactamente, pero tenía claro que no eso. Al instante, su cuerpo entero se tensó por instinto. Kenny le conocía más que nadie, más que Erwin incluso, pero que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo así era un nivel al que no creía que pudiera llegar después de no verle en trece años.

Se apretó el brazo izquierdo con la mano buena y no procuró no mirarle.

—Es mi comandante —contestó como excusa—. Por supuesto que le admiro.

—Nah, no solo eso —Kenny respondió con una voz mucho más calmada, lejos de usual personalidad excéntrica. Aún así, Levi nunca había sabido mentirle y no se atrevió a mirarle por si la falta de honestidad se notaba en sus ojos—. Es otra cosa. Siempre te he dicho que el error está en tener una debilidad, ¿no? Pero esa no es tu debilidad.

—No.

No lo era. Erwin le hacía más fuerte, más determinado, con un sentido en la vida que no había tenido hasta antes de entablar una relación con él más allá de la enemistad.

—Una vez conocí a un tipo totalmente diferente del resto, ¿sabes? —Kenny volvió a hablar sin odio en la voz, lo que alivió a Levi—. No como tú. No como yo. Se parecía más a este Erwin Smith. Era un idiota que quería ser un mártir, pero según él, le inspiré para no perder la fe en el mundo. Un estúpido idealista.

Levi fue girando en el sitio, incapaz de creerse lo que oía. Kenny suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, visiblemente cansado. Ahora podía ver con claridad su edad.

—Le miras como miraba yo a Uri. Como si fuera a darte el poder para que le dieras el mundo.

Los temores de Levi desparecieron al instante, sustituidos por conmoción. Lo primero que había pensado si Kenny se enteraba de lo que había entre Erwin y él era que permitiría que sus hombres le torturasen. Ahora le confesaba algo que le habría ayudado consigo mismo años atrás, y era lo último que esperaba de alguien como Kenny.

Le había idealizado y le había odiado a partes iguales, pero nunca le había visto como una persona completa que podía amar.

—Lo sabías —Levi dijo tras tragar el cúmulo de emociones en su garganta.

Ahora comprendía por qué Kenny no le había hecho una sola broma sobre chicas en su juventud, y no solo porque quisiera que se centrara en el trabajo y el entrenamiento. El sentimiento perdido de percibirle como un padre durante parte de su infancia volvió a él, pero lo aplastó enseguida.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está Uri ahora?

A pesar del largo silencio de Kenny que significaba lo evidente, no se arrepintió de preguntar. Le debía demasiadas explicaciones.

—Donde acaban todos los idiotas idealistas —Kenny contestó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada dura—. Siempre te lo he dicho, Levi. Si eres un esclavo de un objetivo, de un ideal, o de alguien, estás muerto.

Levi no se movió, pero recordó que hasta que no se reunió con Erwin por segunda vez, no había hecho más en la vida que sobrevivir y hasta entonces le salía bien. No era feliz, pero estaba vivo, y ahora quizá no podría decirlo de un día para otro. Sin embargo, cuando se calmó lo suficiente para no pensar en lo que Kenny acababa de contarle, comprendió una posibilidad en la que no había pensado sobre por qué Erwin le había dejado allí. Ahora lo entendía. Seguía asustado por cuál sería la razón verdadera si él no la tenía, pero confiaba lo bastante en Erwin para saber que no le dejaría tirado así como así en manos de la Policía Militar si no supiera que su vida y seguridad no corrían peligro, por muy enfadado que estuviera.

—¿Por qué me estás protegiendo después de todos estos años? —preguntó, aunque no tuvo reacción visible por parte de Kenny—. ¿Quién era mi madre para ti?

—Una socia a la que le debía un favor.

—Debió ser un favor muy gordo.

Su comentario le regaló una mirada amenazante de Kenny y supo que tenía razón en sospechar que le estaba protegiendo. Los policías que buscaban al asesino de Lobov no tenían ni por qué saber que él estaba en un calabozo en Shiganshina.

—Nada que no pueda pagarse trabajando para mí.

Levi frunció el ceño al instante, demasiado relajado con la conversación para haber visto venir aquello. Sabía que no podía fiarse del verdadero objetivo de Kenny. Había visto su forma de combatir y sabía que no le llamaban el soldado más fuerte por nada, por lo que Levi temía que le retuviera allí hasta convencerle de que trabajara para él otra vez. Si quería eso, no debería haberle abandonado en un primer momento. Sus palabras y sus acciones eran contrarias.

—Vete a la mierda, Kenny.

—Ese es mi chico.

El sarcasmo invadió sus palabras y Levi reconoció a su niño interior arrepintiéndose al instante y teniendo miedo, pero ahora era un adulto y le devolvió la mirada de enfado. Kenny nunca le había dicho nada que pudiera confundirse con lo que le diría un padre, y nunca había dejado a Levi considerarle uno.

Los días siguientes siguieron la rutina de los anteriores, excepto porque Erwin no apareció de nuevo y Kenny no volvió a mencionarle aquel tema de trabajar para él. Intentaba hacerle perder los estribos con otros comentarios, quizá para comprobar que no era el joven agresivo y orgulloso que había sido antes. Levi ya no sabía qué pensar y sentía que estaba engañándole todo el rato, pero todos sus problemas, todos sus sentimientos, miedos y objetivos, pasaron a un segundo plano poco después, cuando los gritos llegaron hasta los calabozos subterráneos de la Policía Militar.

Los titanes habían atravesado el muro María.


	34. El infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mitad de la Humanidad está en peligro, y Levi tiene que convencer a Kenny para que le deje luchar. Mientras, Kenny aún no ha dicho todo lo que tiene que decir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agosto va a ser un poco caótico, ya os aviso por si tardo un poco más de la cuenta en actualizar. Pero no más caótico que este capítulo. Espero que os guste, yo estaré bebiendo café y riéndome maléficamente mientras.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIO6u_2wUQg

Los calabozos dejaron de llenarse de susurros de rabia. Allí abajo, los detenidos no aguantaron las quejas de miedo e incertidumbre más que unos pocos minutos antes de intentar llamar la atención de los guardias para que les dejaran salir. Levi se mantuvo quieto y callado en su celda, incapaz de estar sentado pero también de moverse. No solo eran los gritos aterrados de la gente los que los habían alertado; después habían venido las pisadas. Seguramente el resto de criminales creía que se trataba de terremotos, pero él podría reconocer esos temblores hasta en sueños. De hecho, los oía de fondo en la mayoría de sus pesadillas.

El caos se hizo con el cuartel. Ya no eran solo los calabozos ni los chillidos desde fuera, sino que en el mismo edificio se escuchaban correteos a todas partes y órdenes a todo volumen. Levi se acercó más a los barrotes de su celda y desenrolló el pañuelo de su muñeca para inspeccionarla con detenimiento. Era en situaciones extremas en las que sí era capaz de pensar varios pasos por delante. Movió la mano varias veces, girando la muñeca, y comprobó que el dolor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirle luchar. Pasaría unos días malos si llegaba a vivir para contarlo. Cuando terminó, volvió a enrollarse el pañuelo y se retiró a un rincón de la celda para obligarse a guardar todas las energías que pudiera y que sabía que iba a necesitar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Su corazón iba a toda velocidad solo por lo que estaba imaginando, por los gritos y por pensar en la forma de prepararse para lo que se iba a enfrentar junto a la preocupación de cómo saldría de los calabozos. Todo, desde el profesor Smith y Kenny a Conrad, a Emily, a Lobov, a ese sitio, pasó a un segundo plano. Lo único que le quedaba como prioridad junto a proteger la ciudad era comprobar que Erwin estuviese sano y salvo. Agarró el colgante con el colmillo en su cuello y respiró hondo.

No pasó un rato largo hasta que Kenny se presentó frente a él, pero se le hizo eterno. Saltó de pie tan pronto como le vio al otro lado de los barrotes y los agarró, pidiendo solo con sus gestos salir de la celda. Incluso el Destripador parecía perturbado por lo que estaba pasando.

—Kenny —Por esa vez, Levi no suprimió la desesperación en su voz. Aquello era urgente y no entendía de orgullos ni de favores—. Kenny, tienes que sacarme de aquí ahora mismo.

—Un titán de sesenta metros ha roto el muro María.

Kenny habló como si no le hubiera escuchado, incluso con cierto temor en la voz, y Levi perdió los nervios porque nunca en su vida le había visto con nada parecido a miedo en la mirada. Sacudió los barrotes con impotencia, aunque no se movieron ni un centímetro ni lo esperaba.

—No me des los detalles, ¡dame la puta llave!

—¿Estás sordo? —Kenny negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios—. Ese bicho te matará, y tengo que mantenerte vivo para un juicio.

—Entonces me ocuparé de los demás bichos. Es una situación de emergencia, joder.

—Eres un pequeño suicida, ¿no?

—Kenny, te juro que te cortaré el cuello como no me dejes salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Las palabras estuvieron fuera de su boca mucho antes de que las pudiera controlar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de forma tan impulsiva como lo hacía antes, recién salido de la agresividad del Subsuelo, y perder así los estribos con quien menos debería le sorprendió hasta a él. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona no le habría preocupado, e incluso le habría amenazado con cosas peores. Pero era Kenny, y Kenny reaccionó con una expresión de piedra que conocía muy bien antes de rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Levi oyó el tintineo de la llave y vio cómo abría la puerta de barrotes de hierro, pero no se movió para apartarse. Kenny le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le estampó contra la pared más cercana, haciéndole gruñir para después alzarle hasta dejarle de puntillas. Sus frentes casi se tocaron cuando amenazó a Levi con una mirada dura.

—La Humanidad no merece la pena. Antes o después te darás cuenta.

Levi luchó consigo mismo para no contraatacar y desarmarle. Aunque ganara, Kenny le acabaría hiriendo en la pelea, y no podía permitirse salir a luchar contra titanes con una lesión más o acabaría muerto.

—Erwin cree que sí —gruñó por el agarre. Lo seguiría.

—Uri también lo creía.

Los dos pares de ojos pólvora se apuntaron, pero ninguno quiso disparar primero. Kenny apretó la mandíbula, los dientes, y llevó una de sus manos al cuello de Levi. Levi pensó que le ahogaría y estaba más que listo para romperle el brazo, pero Kenny se limitó a sujetar su cuello sin cortar demasiado aire y a acariciar con los dedos su trozo de piel marcado a fuego por un escudo.

—Te contaré un secreto —Kenny se acercó a su oído, y sus palabras sonaron mucho más graves—. Yo maté a Lobov.

Dando un paso atrás, le soltó completamente entonces y Levi le miró, y le miró y le miró, pudiendo ver ahora mucho más allá de su gesto neutro y ojos fríos. Todo encajaba. Kenny se había enterado de su secuestro años atrás, había seguido la pista hasta Lobov para asesinarlo por ser uno de los principales culpables, y había detenido a Levi antes de que cualquier otro policía lo hiciera para protegerle de torturas y juicios por la muerte del Lord y el consecutivo derrumbamiento de su pequeño imperio. Pretendía retenerlo en esa celda hasta que las sospechas sobre su persona se calmaran y no tuviera que enfrentarse al juicio, y por ende, a la horca. Le había estado protegiendo todo el rato.

Kenny se metió las manos en los bolsillos y Levi se dio cuenta de que había dejado no solo espacio entre ellos, sino la puerta abierta. Sintió un agradecimiento amargo por la confesión, pero no le dio las gracias ni pensó en hacerlo. Después de todo lo que había hecho por Kenny y sufrido a sus manos, no le debía nada.

Le miró antes de salir corriendo de allí, deseando y temiendo que esa fuera la última vez que lo hacía.

 

En la parte superior del cuartel de la Policía Militar buscó un equipo de maniobras en el almacén, pero el que había disponible estaba tan lleno de polvo y oxidado que no se fiaba. En su lugar, encontró un cuchillo en la mesa de un pequeño comedor y amenazó a uno de los soldados para que le entregara su equipo si no quería quedarse sin mano. Para que surtiera efecto le hizo una herida que necesitaría puntos y por fin consiguió lo que quería. Era una situación de emergencia y no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido. Llevaba zapatos y pantalón de vestir, sin su chaqueta reglamentaria y, en general, no iba equipado de la forma adecuada para combatir contra titanes. Ni siquiera tendría el mango especial que le había hecho Hanji para su mano izquierda, y junto a su lesión, le sería más difícil usar sus movimientos de siempre. Volvió al almacén para buscar hojas de recambio para las espadas, respiró hondo recordando una vez más su objetivo y entonces, solo entonces, salió del edificio al caos de la ciudad.

El miedo ante la destrucción del mundo era algo vivo en él, aunque nunca le hubiera tratado de forma amable. Era el único mundo que conocía.

Había titanes por todas partes. Lo que podría haber sido una pesadilla se había vuelto real y tangible y todos estaban viviéndola. Los temblores en el suelo no cesaban por culpa de los pasos gigantes, monstruos que sobresalían por encima de las casas y no solo perseguían a la gente en la calle, sino que destruían todo a su paso. Los gritos eran desgarradores y el ruido de destrucción constante, junto a las nubes de polvo y humo desperdigadas por toda la ciudad y que tapaban el cielo azul riéndose de ellos, le habría dado escalofríos a cualquiera. Incluso Kenny había estado unos minutos en shock, a pesar de que no le importaba lo más mínimo la humanidad. Levi se quedó inmóvil sobre el tejado del primer edificio al que subió para ver el panorama y fue testigo de cómo un titán de veinte metros daba un manotazo a una casa para partirla por la mitad y poder coger a la familia que vivía dentro. Ya era inimaginable que hubieran invadido una ciudad, pero aún más que supieran cómo y dónde buscarles. Fuera de los muros, los titanes les habían perseguido por el oído y la vista, nunca por el olor o el instinto, y Levi se encontró petrificado al pensar que podían estar aprendiendo. Al fin y al cabo, no se explicaba cómo habían hecho un agujero en el muro María y no tendría la menor idea hasta que encontrase a sus compañeros de la Legión. Inspiró lentamente y le dio la vuelta a su espada en la mano izquierda, preparándose. Apenas notaba ya el dolor por encima del ruido sordo que escuchaba por la adrenalina y le salvaba del horror de lo que estaba escuchando para centrarse en su objetivo. Primero tenía que limpiar el camino.

Mató sin dificultades al primer titán de quince metros que tenía más cerca. Los tejados de las casas servían de plataformas realmente útiles, aunque nunca se habría imaginado tener que usarlos para aniquilar titanes. Siguió adelante, hacia el sur, con la mente puesta en llegar al muro, pero no conseguía hacerlo con rapidez por la absurda cantidad de ellos que había. Podía ver a lo lejos a otros soldados luchando por los aires, tanto de la Legión como de Garrison y la Policía, pero los primeros eran demasiado pocos en número y los dos últimos no estaban entrenados especialmente para matar titanes.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar al muro, cruzó la zona más rural y dio la vuelta al instante. No podía seguir sin saber qué había sido de la familia de Conrad. Una vez llegó a los alrededores de la casa, la vio la destrozada y sin rastro de sus habitantes, pero había sangre por el suelo. En realidad, había charcos de sangre por todas partes, por todas las calles, y esperó que al menos no todos los Merlo hubieran muerto. Aún delante del edificio en ruinas, apretó la mandíbula y siguió su camino hacia las otras hileras de casas y granjas sabiendo que serían los últimos en ser rescatados, a pesar de estar más cerca del origen de la tragedia. Los pobres no contaban en las evacuaciones de emergencia. Mientras volaba de tejado en tejado, pudo observar que no quedaba ninguno intacto y ninguna persona viva a la vista. No tardó en llegar hasta la horda de titanes que estaban causando los destrozos por esa zona, pero entonces escuchó un chillido más cercano y bajó la mirada de ellos hacia el suelo. Quedaba una niña y estaba sola. Justo cuando tres titanes estaban acorralándola entre los edificios aún en pie, aunque ella corría sin parar, Levi los mató con tres sucesivos cortes en la nuca. La muñeca le dio un fuerte pinchazo, pero no llegó a marearse por los giros. Tenía tanta energía que se sentía imbatible, y quizá estaba siendo demasiado temerario, pero mientras el tercer titán caía echó a volar otra vez hacia el suelo para agarrar a la niña y volver a subir en altura en un arco gracias al que ambos escaparon de la mano de un cuarto titán de más de veinte metros. Levi sostuvo con fuerza a la niña con un brazo en su torso y la mitad superior de su cuerpo apoyada sobre su hombro, pero ella no dejaba de revolverse y gritar y por poco le hacía perder el equilibrio. Ni siquiera gritaba ninguna palabra, solo chillaba. Levi divisó el primer tejado libre de titanes alrededor y aterrizó para evitar accidentes. La dejó sentada en el espacio más plano que había, junto a la columna de la chimenea, y guardó las espadas rápidamente para agacharse frente a ella y sostenerla por los hombros por si hacía alguna locura y perdía el equilibrio ahí arriba. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules y de ellos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas.

—Hey, hey, hey. Ya estás a salvo.

No sabía tratar con niños y ni él mismo estaba muy relajado, pero lo intentó. Apartó una mano para buscar un pañuelo en su bolsillo y con él le limpió la sangre de la cara y de su pelo rubio. No parecía herida, por lo que la sangre afortunadamente no era de ella pero explicaba bien por qué estaba en el estado en el que estaba. Él mismo no debía tener un aspecto muy tranquilizador con la sangre de titán evaporándose de su cuerpo en una fina capa de humo, pero tenía que hacer que dejara de retorcerse y temblar si quería llevarla a un sitio seguro.

—Vamos, tranquila. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella dio un hipido nervioso, con todo el cuerpo temblando en el sitio, pero sollozó otra vez antes de poder hablar:

—Christa.

Levi sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al oír su voz aterrada y quebradiza, y de fondo, todas las demás junto a los rugidos y pisadas. No debería estar perdiendo así el tiempo con una sola persona. Lo sabía. Los titanes estaban por todas partes y había mucha más gente sufriendo, pero él no podía dejar a una niña sola entre monstruos.

—Muy bien, Christa. Soy Levi, soy el Capitán de esos tíos que matan titanes y te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro. Ahora sé valiente solo un rato más y deja que lo haga.

La niña se mordió el labio, que le temblaba incontrolablemente, y asintió a pesar de todo. Levi la cogió pasando un brazo debajo de sus muslos para sujetar sus piernas y le dijo que se abrazara a su cuello con fuerza y cerrara los ojos. Cuando por fin estuvieron listos, volvió a echar a volar y llevó a Christa lejos de allí, hacia el norte de la ciudad. Quería dejarla con quien fuera que se estuviera encargando de refugiar a la gente y enviarla al muro Rose, pero se detuvo en lo alto del muro interior de Shiganshina y cogió por banda a uno de los guardias de Garrison que no parecía estar haciendo nada más allá de estar asustado e inmóvil. Christa dejó de ocultar el rostro en su hombro en cuanto aterrizaron, aunque seguía manteniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Levi y con la mano libre se limpiaba lágrimas silenciosas.

—Eh, tú, escúchame —Levi se acercó hasta el soldado y le tiró de una manga hasta tenerle de frente. Sabía que no le reconocería sin su uniforme con el escudo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero no podía perder más el tiempo—. Asegúrate de que esta cría sale de Shiganshina sana y salva.

—¿Q-qué? Ese no es mi trabajo.

Levi aprovechó la confusión del guardia para dejar a Christa en el suelo frente a él. La cría le miró con aún más miedo por verse en otras manos extrañas pero trató de ignorarla.

—El mío tampoco es matar titanes _dentro_ de los muros, pero todos tenemos que improvisar hoy. Llévala con los demás refugiados.

Se aseguró de dar la orden en el tono más rudo que encontró y dio la vuelta, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Aprovechó que estaba allí arriba para recargar hojas de espada y gas y recoger una capa perdida de la Legión para no ser confundido por los aires, y cuando lo tuvo todo listo, volvió a volar hacia el sur. Asistió a varios ataques de escuadrones formados por soldados de la Policía Militar y de la Legión con problemas para matar a los titanes más altos, pero tan pronto como lo hacía desaparecía de nuevo hacia el siguiente. Por fin, encontró a una cara más conocida entre las demás en el único tejado intacto que más próximo estaba al agujero del muro.

—Hanji —La llamó antes de aterrizar tras ella, a pesar de que nunca la pillaría desprevenida.

Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver con cierto alivio que no estaba visiblemente herida a pesar de la suciedad y la sangre de titán, y solo parecía cansada y muy tensa. Si estaba asustada, lo ocultaba a la perfección.

—Nunca me he alegrado más de verte —Hanji contestó así a su saludo, sin pizca de emoción real esa vez—. Necesitamos despejar esta zona lo antes posible para que Garrison pueda tapar el agujero.

—¿Dónde está Erwin?

—¿No me has oído? Hay que hacer esto ya.

—Necesito saber si está bien —Levi agarró su espada izquierda con más fuerza, aunque el movimiento hacía que le doliese la muñeca—. He ido de arriba a abajo por toda la ciudad y no lo he visto, no pued-

Hanji dio un paso al frente y le agarró del cuello de la camisa, sacudiéndole con fuerza y haciéndole dar un traspié bastante peligroso estando sobre un tejado.

—He perdido de vista a Petra hace horas, pero mientras el Comandante no esté cerca, soy la que está al mando aquí —Tenía las gafas en el pelo, y le clavó una mirada directa y oscura de la que Levi nunca había sido testigo—. No eres el único preocupado, Levi. Ahora obedece y demuestra que eres digno de ese puesto de capitán defendiendo al pueblo que confía en ti.

Entonces le soltó y se dio la vuelta para seguir dirigiendo a otros soldados. Levi se encontró tan sorprendido por su comportamiento y avergonzado por el propio que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, aunque nada le quitó la preocupación de encima cuando echó a volar de nuevo para hacer su trabajo. La sensación del deber no le daba confianza alguna. Él nunca había pedido ser un símbolo, aunque había aceptado tiempo atrás las consecuencias que traía.

_«Hasta ese momento era un alma miserable y amparada. De Dios estaba yo, y totalmente avaro. Como verán, estoy aquí para ser castigado.»_

A través del caos escuchó los gritos de alguien recitando versos fáciles de identificar con la clase de libro sagrado del Culto del Muro, y sintió un escalofrío. Simplemente tenía que asumir su responsabilidad y confiar en que Erwin pudiera cuidarse en todo momento en ese fatídico día. Lo único que podía hacer era relegar su devoción a un lado y escuchar a su propia fuerza e instintos para salir de allí con vida y poder volver a verle.

No supo cuántos titanes habían entrado cien años atrás en aquella vieja leyenda, pero tampoco contó a cuántos aniquiló esa mañana y tarde en Shiganshina. No parecía que fuese a acabar nunca. Si mataba a uno, siempre aparecía otro detrás. Las horas se fundían en una pesadilla interminable y, a pesar de que ni un solo titán llegaba a tocarle siquiera, las fuerzas de Levi fallaban. Aterrizó con caídas más de una vez, se dobló ambas rodillas, se cortó varias veces con sus propias espadas, su muñeca izquierda se resentía tanto que llegó al punto de tener que luchar con una sola espada porque no podía sujetar la otra.

_«Pero ahora la avaricia se manifiesta aquí, en la purgación de estas almas convertidas, y no hay dolor más amargo que el de la Montaña.»_

El gas falló sin que se diera cuenta, y acabó rodando por la superficie de un techado plano al intentar aterrizar. Al momento, se puso de rodillas e intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le temblaban tanto que no le sostuvieron y volvió a caer. Tenía el olor de la sangre metido en sus pulmones y los gritos grabados a fuego en su cabeza, pero apenas sí podía respirar con normalidad u oír nada. Sin embargo, sus reflejos eran lo único que tenía incluso con mínimas fuerzas. Vio de reojo cómo una mano gigantesca intentaba atraparle, y saltó sobre ella para llegar hasta la nuca del titán con pequeños impulsos del gas. El monstruo por poco le alcanzó con la otra mano, pero Levi fue asombrosamente más rápido para estar en el estado en el que estaba y logró cortar la carne de su nuca en un movimiento no tan limpio por falta de fuerza. El titán rugió y cayó hacia delante en medio de la calle, y Levi se mantuvo encima, con la postura agachada, sintiendo cómo el titán se deshacía bajo sus pies y la sangre con la que le había manchado todo el cuerpo se evaporaba de su ropa. Cuando miró hacia arriba, entre el humo y los pájaros que aún huían hacia el norte, vio que el cielo estaba empezando a cambiar de color a un rojo sangriento de atardecer.

Nunca había estado tan seguro de estar en el infierno.

_«Oh avaricia, puedes hacerlo por nosotros, ya que eres mi sangre, que he dibujado, cuida a los de tu propia carne. Oh avaricia-»_

Exhausto y lleno de sangre de la que no era ni capaz de distinguir entre la ajena y la propia, saltó al tejado de nuevo con el escaso gas que le quedaba y se dejó caer al suelo otra vez. Las piernas y los brazos le temblaban y creyó que todos los músculos de su cuerpo explotarían. Había matado más titanes ese día que en el resto de expediciones juntas, pero había excedido su límite hasta el punto de no poder moverse y se maldijo por no haber probado bocado apenas de lo que le daban en el calabozo de la Policía, aunque hubiera cambiado realmente poco. No le habría dado más que una hora más de resistencia, de todos modos, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para usarlo de forma equilibrada, el gas se le había acabado. Era irremediable. Hasta que su respiración no se relajó por debajo de jadeos, no consiguió reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y mentalizarse para continuar luchando. Los titanes seguían entrando por el boquete del muro y podía oír a lo lejos los gritos y órdenes de Hanji a los pocos soldados que quedaban por la zona más destruida. Entonces, como en un sueño, escuchó la voz de Erwin ordenando la retirada.

Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado y desolado al mismo tiempo.

Con su retirada, los últimos refugiados y los soldados que quedaban viajaron a Trost y se repartieron por el resto de los distritos del muro Rose. Abandonaron Shiganshina sin dejar de mirar atrás. Lo único que pudo salvar la Legión fue un carro de materiales y algunos caballos. Como los hospitales estaban abarrotados, los soldados que no estaban heridos de gravedad se dirigieron a un castillo vacío a las afueras acompañados de un pequeño equipo médico. Levi iba el primero, pero dejó que los demás le adelantaran hasta quedarse el último. Pudo comprobar con inmenso alivio que todos sus compañeros más cercanos estaban vivos: Lucille, Marlene, Petra, Hanji, Moblit, Mike, Nanaba; todos heridos, como él, pero nada que unos puntos, escayolas y reposo no pudieran curar. Incluso Eld, Auruo y Gunther estaban vivos. La familia Merlo, Christa y Kenny pasaron como un pensamiento fugaz por su mente, aunque confiaba en Kenny para mantenerse vivo a través de todo el caos. Las situaciones de adversidad eran su fuerte y a Levi le gustaba pensar que eso también se lo había enseñado.

Cuando llegaron, le costó bajar de su yegua y por poco no se cayó al apoyar los pies en el suelo. Se sostuvo al lomo de Layla y le acarició el cuello, recuperando el equilibrio y unas pocas fuerzas para entrar al viejo castillo a malas penas porque por alguna razón cojeaba de una pierna, pero no recordaba en qué caída se había hecho daño. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y no acababa de distinguir qué le dolía y qué no.

En el enorme comedor, unos pocos se dedicaban a abrir los ventanales en desuso durante años, otros a encender antorchas para la llegada inevitable de la noche, y el resto había elegido descansar en los bancos de las mesas como quien caía muerto. El olor a sangre y humanidad no era desagradable, por una vez. Significaba que estaban vivos.

—Chicos —Levi saludó a su escuadrón justo cuando Petra volvía de ayudar con las antorchas.

Parecía la menos herida de todos, pero igual de cansada, y Levi la miró con los labios apretados, agradeciendo que se hubiera encargado de su equipo mientras él no estaba. Ella asintió, sin sonreír. No había sonrisa posible ese día.

Los otros se quedaron callados, sorprendidos por verle de pronto después de luchar. Lo último que sabían de él seguramente era que lo habían detenido.

—¿Algo grave? —Levi preguntó, mirándoles uno por uno hasta Auruo, al final de la mesa. Su subordinado llevaba encima más sangre que los demás, y como él, aún salía algo de humo de su ropa por la de titán en proceso de evaporación—. Haré que os den prioridad si es así.

Como si le sorprendiera su tono, o su reacción, o quizá su preocupación por ellos, Auruo abrió más los ojos.

—Podemos esperar —dijo, sin hacer una broma o soltar una estupidez por una vez.

—Capitán —Eld se levantó del asiento con bastante agilidad para acercarse a Levi. Iba tan desarraigado como el resto, incluso había perdido su coleta—, debería verle un médico.

Intentó agarrarle del brazo para hacer que se sentase, pero Levi le apartó la mano. Lo último que necesitaba era compasión del equipo que se suponía que él debía dirigir y, de algún modo, proteger.

—¿Dónde está el Comandante?

—Arriba —Petra contestó con voz tensa, inmóvil—. Ha rechazado asistencia médica.

Levi asintió lentamente, con la decisión ya tomada. Por fin, se tomó un par de minutos para desenganchar el maltratado equipo de maniobras de su cuerpo y lo dejó en el suelo sin cuidado alguno. No quedaba gas, pero nunca le había pesado tanto como en aquel momento.

—Dile a Mike que yo me encargo.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos poco estables antes de detenerse otra vez. No llegó a girarse del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que los cuatro lo escucharan.

—Habéis luchado hasta lo imposible hoy. Todos hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. No hagáis otra cosa que enorgulleceros de lo que habéis conseguido defender y prepararos para la siguiente batalla. Esto no se ha acabado.

Sintió que tuviera que ser esa vez la primera que les animaba. Les miró una última vez y, antes de que pudieran retenerle o repetirle sus propias palabras, se fue a buscar a Erwin.

Las escaleras estaban tan llenas de suciedad y polvo como el resto del castillo en desuso, pero por una vez no se fijó en ello. El esfuerzo de subirlas ya era suficientemente agotador. No sabía a qué habitación había subido Erwin, pero se detuvo en la puerta de la primera que encontró hasta que escuchó un ruido metálico desde dentro. Inspiró hondo, pausando su respiración desacompasada, y abrió la puerta sin pensar en otra cosa que en las imperiosas ganas que tenía de verle.

—Levi.

Erwin estaba sentado en una vieja silla, con la cabeza gacha, pero se levantó tan pronto como le vio entrar. Levi vio el equipo de maniobras en el suelo y le dio un rápido repaso con la vista a su superior: su ropa ensangrentada y rota, sus posibles heridas, su rostro indescifrable. Estaba vivo y de una pieza.

—Erwin —dijo con voz ronca. Había visto demasiada muerte ese día para poder creerse con facilidad que aquello no era un sueño.

Cerró la puerta de un empujón y acortó la distancia entre ellos con energías renovadas para pegarle a la pared. Tiró del collar de comandante hacia abajo e hizo que se agachara, besándole con todas las fuerzas que creía perdidas, con el regusto de sangre y terror en la boca, con la agresividad de quien ha perdido contra los monstruos. Erwin lo recibió con sorpresa, pero entonces le cogió la cara entre las manos y respondió a todo con aún más ímpetu. Levi le mordió, le tiró del pelo, se pegó a él por completo en un deseo implacable de sentirse y de sentirlo con un pulso y piel cálida, y también de descargar su enfado. Si todo lo que sentía estaba guardado en una botella de cristal, ese día se había hecho trizas.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme allí? ¿En un puto calabozo? —Levi dijo entre dientes, entre besos, con la respiración agitada por demasiadas cosas distintas—. Tardaste días y días en venir y luego me dejaste allí con Kenny.

No tenía claro si sentía más rabia por el abandono o por no estar aquel día luchando a su lado, pero sus sentimientos chocaban entre ellos cada vez que recordaba que el objetivo de Erwin había sido, al final, protegerle.

—No sabía que ocurriría esto —Erwin le apartó con brusquedad la mano con la que Levi le agarraba el pelo, en realidad la única que podía usar, pero ninguno se separó del otro—. Tras el asesinato de Lobov encontraron pruebas en su despacho de lo que él y sus socios habían estado haciendo y hubo un juicio mientras estabas detenido. Kenny te escondió. Si te hubiera sacado de allí, te habrían señalado como el asesino del Lord o un testigo clave en el asunto del tráfico de menores. No podía exponerte así.

—Si me hubieras liberado podría haber luchado a tu lado hoy —Levi volvió a empujarle contra la pared y a besarle, frustrado e incapaz de escuchar sobre aquel otro tema. No en ese momento. Erwin le intentó apartar pero él le mordió el labio antes de separarse—. Podrías haberme utilizado como se supone que tienes que hacer y no dejar que él me protegiera. ¿Es que no me necesitabas? Porque no te creo. ¡Soy tu puta mano derecha, Erwin!

Su cuerpo dio una sacudida fruto del cansancio, y aflojó su agarre y su presión sobre el otro, al límite de sus fuerzas. Entonces, Erwin tiró de él y le pegó a la pared de piedra de sopetón en la que hacía un momento había estado él. Levi estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando Erwin le agarró de la ropa y se pegó a su rostro de nuevo, casi frente con frente.

—Te necesitaba —susurró con voz ronca—. Nunca te he necesitado más que hoy.

Una confesión. Una aceptación. Era cualquier cosa menos algo responsable, pero Levi sintió una calidez que odió desde lo más profundo de sí, porque significaba injusticia para el resto. Le miró a los ojos, que ya no eran fríos sino brillantes, de un tono de azul que solo podría verse si uno no sobrevive al fondo del agua, y observó su ceño fruncido, su nariz ensanchada y sus dientes apretados. Levi no se dio cuenta de que su propia reacción fue la de sorpresa e incredulidad, y al cabo de unos segundos eternos, Erwin se desinfló y hundió los hombros. Fue entonces cuando le dio un derechazo.

El puño de Levi conectó con su mandíbula y Erwin tropezó dos pasos atrás. Ahora era él el incrédulo, y se llevó una mano al lugar golpeado con lentitud antes de volver a girarse hacia Levi, que, aún con toda la sangre y las heridas, irradiaba más presencia y agresividad.

—No te atrevas a ponerme por encima de tu trabajo nunca más —Levi advirtió, impasible.

Erwin volvió a acercarse con rapidez y le cogió directamente del cuello para arrastrarlo hasta el único ventanal de la habitación y empujarlo contra él, haciendo que el cristal vibrara. El golpe fue brusco, sin embargo, Erwin no mostró más violencia que esa. El agarre de su mano era más bien una muestra de control y de enfado; Levi podía respirar casi con normalidad. Ese era el hombre que le había protegido a costa de liderar a solas la batalla más difícil de su vida. Levi estaba seguro de que durante las noches siguientes pagaría el peso de la responsabilidad.

—Soy yo quien debería golpearte —Erwin dijo con una impotencia y tristeza en la voz que la hizo inestable.

Por fin empezó a apretar de verdad su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, una lágrima se deshizo en su mejilla, y su mano tembló. No era Levi quien se estaba ahogando.

—Nunca podría pedirte que me perdones —respondió con cierta dificultad, sin hacer ningún intento por soltarse. Prefería que Erwin realmente le pegase si así expulsaba el veneno que estaba devorándole por dentro—. Se trataba de tu padre.

La mano ajena apretó un poco más ante la última palabra, como un acto reflejo. Levi lo ignoró y subió su propia mano sana hasta la mejilla de Erwin para limpiar el rastro que el azul cielo de sus ojos había dejado escapar. Siempre se encargaría de secar las gotas de lluvia después de la tormenta. Entonces le acercó a sus labios, ignorando su garganta y su sensación de fuego. Erwin se deshizo sobre ellos, pero no al instante.

—No hay nada que perdonar —Erwin susurró a la vez que retiraba agarre y violencia, todo al mismo tiempo, hasta que quedó algo más parecido a un cascarón vacío—. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por tanto siendo solo un niño.

Levi recuperó el aire, aunque todo le quemaba. El cuerpo entero de dolor y cansancio, y el pecho y la garganta de otro dolor diferente. Erwin cerró los ojos y le abrazó, pero ninguno tenía más fuerzas para sostener al otro y Levi resbaló por el cristal hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo. No había nada que decir sobre los titanes que los dos no supieran. El día había llegado, la posibilidad siempre había existido, y ese día no había sido una mera pesadilla.

Sin palabras y sin testigos, se abrazaron en la paz imaginaria del ojo del huracán. El mundo real estaba detrás de la puerta, y los acechaba.

La noche cayó mientras ellos continuaban en el suelo, con los golpes y el enfado del uno contra el otro abandonados. Solamente quedaba espacio para agarres férreos que pedían calor, constancia, compañía. Erwin no le soltaba y no abría los ojos, cambiando el horror de lo que había visto por el tacto que no le hacía sentir tan solo y responsable. Levi puso la mejilla contra su pecho hasta que consiguió dejar a un lado las imágenes de muerte que había presenciado durante todo el día, sustituyéndolas por un claro latido.

_Vivo, vivo, vivo._

Ese día del año 845, durante la caída de Shiganshina y del muro María, más de diez mil personas perdieron la vida.

Ese día, los titanes ganaron.


	35. Reconstrucción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los superiores de la milicia presionan a Erwin para tomar las medidas necesarias para recuperar el muro María, pero esa no es la única decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el clima mundial de estos días y cosas más personales de amigos y pareja, he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que significa querer, proteger, cuidar a los que quieres. Creo que es un tema constante en la historia, y creo que es lo que más me ha llevado a escribir a Levi. 
> 
> Poniéndome con el tema, este será el último capítulo de agosto. Voy a estar con mi novio unos días, pero en septiembre seguiré escribiendo y con suerte acabo esta bestia de fic en el aniversario de los dos años desde que lo empecé. Próximamente también publicaré un one-shot de TWD y YOI. Saludos, y espero que os guste el capítulo aunque sea un puente entre eventos.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZKwvoFUFtI

—Así que Kenny ató los cabos desde ti al tráfico de menores y mató a Lobov.

—Seh —Levi contestó con un suspiro. Aún no se lo creía.

Erwin asintió lentamente, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana del carruaje. La luz de la calle incidía en sus ojos claros y en parte de su chaqueta azul de bordes y botones dorados; la versión refinada y formal de su uniforme. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo por la boca, sin ver realmente el paisaje de la ciudad de Mitras, mientras Levi deseaba que lo apagase de una vez por mucho más que su ligero problema de claustrofobia en ese transporte. El olor le recordaba a Kenny.

—Nunca pensé que haría algo así —Levi siguió hablando, intentando ser más abierto ahora que debía tantas explicaciones—. Que me… protegería, o vengaría, tantos años después de abandonarme. A veces creo que no le conozco.

Miró a Erwin de reojo, pensando que con él también le ocurría. No sabía la razón por la cual se apegaba a personas que, a pesar de guiarle, nunca era capaz de entender completamente.

—¿Crees que hará algo más? —Erwin preguntó aun mirando afuera—. A solas no me dijo nada aparte de que era mejor mantenerte escondido del ojo público y algunas brabuconadas más.

—Sobre ser tu perro, ¿no? Me sé el cuento —Levi suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Llevaban unos días de no parar y el cansancio físico empezaba a ser lo de menos—. Kenny nunca hace nada sin pedir algo a cambio, pero tampoco me habría dejado marchar sin decirme al menos lo que quería. Mencionó algo sobre trabajar para él, pero en cuanto le mandé a la mierda dejó de insistir. Supongo que era un farol para hacerme rabiar.

—¿Entonces?

Levi se humedeció los labios, no del todo seguro con su conclusión.

—No quiere nada, pero lo quiere todo. Si mató a Lobov es porque se sentía culpable por dejarme en la calle, así que ahora estamos en paz. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que si nos vemos una próxima vez será como enemigos —Asintió para sí mismo, resignado a lo que el futuro trajera si llegaba a vivirlo—. No habrá favores que valgan.

Aunque la espina clavada en su pecho desde hacía años por lo que Kenny le había hecho seguía estando allí, ya no dolía tanto. Supuso que moriría sin conocer el por qué le había abandonado.

—Cuéntame lo del juicio —pidió.

Erwin suspiró con cansancio, pero le hizo caso y finalmente tiró por la ventana lo que quedaba del cigarrillo para prestarle a Levi toda su atención. Normalmente se sentaban uno al lado del otro en sus viajes, pero ese día estaban frente a frente, ambos con la necesidad de acercarse más pero sabiendo bien que no podían. No esa vez. Hablando de trabajo y derivados, eran conscientes de que tenían que dejar los sentimientos a un lado por un rato y alejarse si no querían que su juicio se nublara. Erwin era mucho mejor en eso que él.

—Con el asesinato de Lobov se desencadenó una investigación para buscar sospechosos, y para ello registraron su despacho. Se descubrió todo: sus conexiones con el Culto y con demás casas nobles, incluida la de Emily Hölzer, Windermere, aunque hará falta mover algunos hilos más para que caigan. Quise estar presente y por eso tardé tanto tiempo en ir a verte al calabozo en persona, pero mandé a alguien a descubrir tu paradero mientras tanto para asegurarme de que estuvieras sano y salvo —De pronto, Levi se alegró por su decisión aunque no pudiera olvidar con facilidad la amarga sensación de sentir que nadie iría a sacarle de la celda. No le interrumpió, y Erwin siguió hablando—. Un sacerdote del Culto que te reconoció cuando os infiltrasteis te señaló como culpable, y aunque no tenía pruebas, fue suficiente para que empezaran a buscarte para interrogarte después de revisar tu historial y encontrar aquel intento de robo a la mercancía de Lobov.

—Ese carruaje llevaba personas —Levi repuso con vehemencia, recordando con claridad aquel rescate fallido en el que Farlan e Isabel habían muerto—. ¿No podría haber testificado eso?

—No, Levi. Aunque todas las víctimas hablasen, vuestra palabra no vale nada frente al poder y el dinero de todos ellos. Además, si todo eso sale a la luz, lo que harán será matar a todos los testigos por miedo a lo que hará el pueblo. Por lo general, la gente de la Superficie ignora el Subsuelo, pero esto más todos los problemas desde la caída de Shiganshina es demasiado grave como para que no se produzcan altercados. El ambiente es tan tenso que podría hasta estallar una guerra civil. Lo sabes —Erwin asintió de forma leve mientras le miraba con fijeza, y Levi solo apretó los labios. Así era—. No solo es el Culto. Es la nobleza, la policía, incluso el Rey. Todo está conectado.

Estaba claro que se trataba de un pensamiento en voz alta, pues Levi no sabía a qué venía aquello. Erwin se volvió hacia la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, como siempre que se sumía en una reflexión a puerta cerrada consigo mismo.

—Explícate, genio. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, primero nos mandan buscar oro y objetos perdidos fuera de los muros, lo cual no es raro por parte de los nobles —Erwin empezó a decir, gesticulando de forma algo exagerada con sus manos. Sus ojos pasaban de la ventana a Levi, a sus manos, al interior del carruaje, a cualquier punto que no le distrajera de su incipiente y posible teoría—. ¿Pero qué hay de aquella iglesia abandonada que encontramos y que no salía en ningún mapa ni ningún libro de historia, aparte de en los censurados? ¿Por qué tenemos un Rey ausente? ¿Por qué él y la Policía Militar hacen la vista gorda? No puede ser solo dinero lo que se estén llevando con todo esto. Tengo la sensación de que es algo más.

Levi se le quedó mirando, sin responder. Nunca había sido muy partícipe de las conjeturas a gran escala de Erwin, eso siempre había sido más cosa de Hanji, pero también notaba que algo le escamaba. Con tantas cosas ocurriendo a su alrededor, era difícil saber hacia qué dirección tenían que mirar. Él siempre había mirado a Erwin, y con el tiempo había empezado a temer que quisiera más de lo que podría obtener nunca.

Dejó que el silencio se alargara lo suficiente como para que fuese natural un cambio de tema.

—Oye… —Le llamó, incómodo—. Sobre tu padre…

—No.

Erwin respondió en un tono seco, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pero él insistió. Aunque se entendieran sin palabras la mayoría de las veces, quería estar seguro de lo que Erwin pensaba.

—No hemos podido hablar nada de esto desde la caída de Shiganshina, y ya han pasado semanas.

—Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que hablar o perdonar —Erwin suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana, como si buscara evitar el tema aunque su tono fuera de todo menos ligero—. Quería echarte las culpas de lo que le ocurrió a mi padre porque no podía aceptar que fue todo culpa mía, por decir por ahí cosas que él me dijo específicamente que no dijera, que estaba prohibido saberlas. Pero Levi, eso no excusa que deberías habérmelo contado mucho antes.

—Lo sé —Levi tragó saliva, entendiéndolo perfectamente—. Lo sé. Solo quería asegurarme.

—Nunca voy a odiarte o abandonarte, Levi. No soy él.

Erwin lo dijo sin mirarle, pero tampoco le hizo falta. Solo pronunciar esas palabras hizo que el pequeño nudo que impedía a Levi respirar con tranquilidad se esfumara, y en su pecho quedó únicamente la seguridad que él siempre le había dado. A pesar de las circunstancias, de la tragedia, del arrepentimiento; a pesar de todo, se atrevió a esbozar una ligera sonrisa. La luz del sol a través de la ventana despertó el brillo dorado de la medalla de honor en la chaqueta de Erwin, pequeña y sencilla, justo encima de su corazón.

_«Héroe de Shiganshina.»_

Levi eligió el silencio el resto del camino. Erwin se fumó otro cigarrillo, pero él solo le observó sin decirle nada. Sabía que lo necesitaba por el simple hecho de que en muy pocas ocasiones le había visto fumar, y si algo podía captar claramente en él eran sus nervios. Cómo ni siquiera le miraba a la cara al hablar, cómo sus hombros estaban rígidos y las líneas de su rostro tensas. Levi esperaba que esa medalla no significara más peso con el que cargar.

Andar por la ciudad se había convertido en algo totalmente distinto, pero no mejor. Antes, la gente les despreciaba por gastar el dinero público en salir de los Muros sin razón aparente. Ahora que les habían defendido de la peor amenaza de sus vidas, y después de la destrucción y la sangre, el desprecio se mezclaba con respeto, admiración y temor. Para unos, eran sus salvadores. Para la mayoría, verles allí era como ver aparecer a dos portadores de la muerte allá donde iban.

Lo único en lo que todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo era en que la Legión de Reconocimiento nunca traía buenas noticias.

***

Desde que perdieron un muro no hacía más que acompañar a Erwin de un lugar a otro, primero a la gala celebrada en honor al trabajo de la Legión junto con todo el apoyo de la Policía Militar y las Tropas Estacionarias en Shiganshina. Era cierto que habían conseguido rescatar a bastante más gente de lo previsto, aunque tampoco eso cayera en gracia para la nobleza, que veía cómo sus posesiones menguaban en favor del cobijo a los refugiados y el bien público. Erwin reunía a quien le escuchase y a quien no, pero todas las conversaciones acababan con la inaplazable necesidad de recuperar el territorio. Había tantas personas ubicadas en el mismo terreno que los disturbios por el sitio y la comida no hacían más que aumentar, y seguiría así hasta que encontraran una solución. La más evidente era la más difícil.

Erwin y él llegaron agotados de la capital tras pasar días y días intentando convencer a personas importantes. No hablaron en todo el viaje de vuelta, y cada uno se fue por su lado al llegar al cuartel, dándose espacio y tiempo. El estrés físico lo había sustituido el psicológico en poco tiempo, agravado por todo lo ocurrido, y lo único que hizo Levi al llegar esa noche fue ducharse, comer y subir al tejado. Tenía que tener una conversación urgente y estaba dispuesto a hacer esperar un poco más a su cuerpo, que le gritaba sueño y descanso. No los merecía, de todos modos.

Cuando Lucille subió al tejado, no esperó ver a Levi allí. Se detuvo justo en la puerta tras la que estaban las escaleras por las que acababa de venir y tardó unos segundos de más en llegar hasta él, quien le hizo un hueco en su asiento entre dos almenas. No había brisa, sino viento. No era una noche tranquila.

—Estaba esperándote —aclaró Levi.

—Eso ya lo veo —Lucille contestó con extrañeza, y se movió lentamente para sentarse en el sitio que le había dejado. Solo tenían media Luna para iluminarles, por lo que estaban en penumbra. Eran dos siluetas de uniforme en lo alto de un castillo—. Y seguro que no es para hablar de nada bueno. Eres como un cuervo.

—No son exactamente malas noticias. No son noticias.

—Pero son malas.

Levi no asintió, pero la miró fijamente, comprobando si de verdad él mismo quería decírselo. Había imaginado esa conversación en su cabeza una y otra vez, las posibles formas de contar la verdad y la única reacción. Conocía a Lucille mejor incluso de lo que conocía a Erwin, porque se parecía más a él.

—Es sobre Conrad —Levi dijo tentativamente.

Lucille solo reaccionó frunciendo más el ceño, como si también comprobara si realmente estaba preparada o quería escucharlo siquiera. Su muerte ya no era algo reciente, pero la postilla de esa herida seguía doliéndole a ella como a la que más. Inspirando lentamente, soltó el aire a la vez que una ráfaga de viento le revolvía el pelo que ahora tocaba sus hombros, y asintió. Levi reconocía en esa mujer con mil cicatrices y postura firme a la chica que había sido antes, la que se apartaba el cabello tras las orejas en un ademán nervioso; insegura, con dudas. Recordó el momento en el que le dijo que pensaba en él como un hermano mayor. Estaba orgulloso.

—Hablé con Emily hace unos meses, antes de que todo esto ocurriera —empezó sin demorarse, pero apartó la vista hacia las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos—. Estaba intentando convencerla otra vez de que se uniera a nosotros en lugar de ponernos las cosas más difíciles. Sé que me he guardado muchas cosas de ese tema para mí, pero quería manteneros al margen porque era mi problema. También fui a contarle que él había muerto, y entonces me dijo que ya lo sabía. Que se carteaban. Emily había amenazado a la familia de Conrad para que él la mantuviera informada de mis pasos, los de Erwin y los de la Legión. A cambio, le daba dinero para que su madre y sus hermanos pudiesen vivir mejor. Creo que fue eso lo que Conrad intentó confesarme al seguirme en el bosque —Suspiró de una forma frágil, con un repentino frío provocado por la responsabilidad que le sacudió todo el cuerpo—. Creo que por eso eligió sacrificar su vida para salvar la mía.

Lucille se quedó callada durante un minuto entero. Le había estado mirando todo el rato, buscando en el rostro de Levi algo que le dijera que sus palabras eran mentiras, pero también conocía a Conrad mejor que a nadie para saber lo capaz que era de elegir a las personas que quería. Su familia siempre había ido antes que todos los demás, y ella también le había querido por eso. Ser el culpable de un crimen como la traición, como el tipo de traición que se comete para proteger a los seres queridos, era lo más lejano a la cobardía. Levi ni siquiera se sentía traicionado; ya no.

—Siempre fue mejor persona que nosotros —dijo Lucille, bajando la mirada al tejado de otra zona del castillo en lugar de al cielo o al horizonte—. Siempre con el amor antes que la causa.

Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas. Levi se acomodó en su parte de la almena, aunque no estaba menos tenso tras contar aquello, y esperó, reuniendo tranquilidad y paciencia, a que el momento de la rabia pasara. A veces creía que para él aún no lo había hecho y que solo sabía controlarla mejor.

—Este mundo no es para la gente buena.

Levi se extrañó ante sus palabras, y la miró.

—Lucille —dijo, con firmeza—, hablas como si no fueras una buena persona.

—Siempre decías que no existen las buenas personas, que sobrevivir te obliga a hacer cosas horribles —Ella contestó mirándole también, como un reto.

—No seas estúpida. Tú no has matado a nadie.

—Estoy fantaseando con matar a Emily ahora mismo —Lucille respondió con frialdad.

Levi se quedó callado, plenamente consciente de que pensar no era lo mismo que hacer. Sabía que Lucille también sabía eso.

—Esta no es tu guerra —Frunciendo el ceño, Levi contestó con la intención partida entre comprensión por su amistad y autoridad por ser su superior. Estaban en un momento muy delicado como para enzarzarse en más venganzas personales, aunque él fuera el primero que no debería hablar. Lucille tenía una visión muy amplia y objetiva del tablero y sabía cómo jugar las cartas de la Legión fuera de los muros; por eso Erwin la necesitaba para idear estrategias, más en ese momento que nunca antes—. No mientras los titanes sigan ahí.

—Lo sé. No abandonaré esta. Sé que no puedo hacerlo —Lucille desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad por primera vez y bajó la voz—. No por la promesa de entregar mi corazón a la causa, sino porque después de vivir la caída del muro María… —Otra ráfaga de fuerte viento, y el sonido por poco se tragó sus palabras—. Jamás podré olvidar sus caras.

Para Levi, eran los gritos los que plagaban sus pesadillas. Las caras eran anónimas, aleatorias, máscaras externas, pero las voces desesperadas contaban el verdadero horror.

Hablando así, de nuevo en el tejado tras tanto tiempo, pensó que podrían recuperar la amistad que una vez habían tenido, pero ya no era lo mismo. Una muerte cambia a los vivos. Aunque se habían apoyado y ayudado a crecer en el pasado, entre ellos siempre había estado Conrad y lo que él aportaba era insustituible. Si Levi no hubiera tenido nada que ver con su muerte, a lo mejor Lucille y él podrían seguir considerándose hasta hermanos, pero no fue así. Aunque no fuera su culpa, él había estado allí, y ella no. Nada podría cambiar eso.

Lucille se retiró a su cuarto minutos después sin decir nada, porque continuaban sin necesitar palabras para algunas cosas. Levi tampoco se despidió de ella. Los dos sabían que tenían que seguir creciendo juntos, pero a la distancia suficiente para que las llamas de uno no prendieran las cenizas del otro.

***

Habían pasado horas desde el inicio de esa reunión. Era la última que tendrían con sus dos superiores, la primera de ese tipo en el nuevo cuartel general de la Legión, pero la tensión era la misma que si hubieran estado fuera de su territorio. Levi estaba harto de escucharles, incluso con la ausencia de Nile Dok. Era insoportable. Agradecía que la conversación se centrase en lo que harían y no en lo que había pasado, pero las condiciones y exigencias que le ponían a Erwin terminaban por desquiciarle. Seguramente, su molestia podría leerse fácilmente en su cara, pero tenía prácticamente prohibido hablar. Iba a las reuniones por ser la mano derecha del Comandante, aunque aún no había aprendido a tomar la palabra sin utilizar un comentario pasivo-agresivo con nadie. Ese día, quedarse callado le estaba costando más que nunca.

—Está claro que solo tenemos unas pocas decisiones a mano —decía Zackley, el Comandante General—. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

—¿Por qué tanta oposición, Smith? Con la rapidez con la que mueren tus soldados, este momento llegaría de una forma u otra.

Pixis iba a llevarse un puñetazo de Levi como no se callara pronto. Erwin, a su izquierda, notó su tensión y le tocó una pierna con la suya por debajo de la mesa como advertencia. _Tranquilo_.

—No puedo arrebatarles a unos padres sus hijos de quince años. Son niños —Erwin respondió con contundencia. La idea le hacía menos gracia que a Levi, incluso.

—Y esto es una guerra, y necesitamos soldados —Zackley opuso con decepción en la voz.

Pixis estaba sentado frente a Erwin, y Zackley a su izquierda, presidiendo la larga mesa en la que solo cuatro de los diez asientos estaban ocupados. Ambos comandantes miraban a Erwin como si no se creyeran que se estuviera oponiendo a algo lógico. Levi saltó.

—Buen plan. Cuando nos quedemos sin críos, mandaremos a los enfermos y los ancianos —dijo con voz grave y agresiva, como si le hubiera pegado un mordisco a un ciervo y llevara la boca llena de sangre—. Ese nivel de ser inhumano no es un precio que merezca la pena.

—Se ha mostrado más que digno de su puesto, Capitán, pero teniendo en cuenta su historial, no creo que sea el más indicado para hablar de humanidad.

Levi le lanzó una nueva mirada depredadora a Pixis, pero Erwin le puso una mano en el hombro con tal de tranquilizarle y que los otros no creyeran que él no estaba en pleno control de la situación. El Comandante de Garrison no tenía problemas en llevar la conversación a territorio personal. Estaban más que dispuestos a presionarles para que aceptaran las condiciones impuestas, y Levi era de morder más que ladrar.

—Tiene que haber otra manera —Erwin interrumpió, paulatinamente agitado conforme los minutos pasaban y se veían sin opciones.

—No la hay —Zackley entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, y habló tras sus manos con su mirada aguileña fija en él—. Podéis elegir salir con los pocos soldados que quedan vivos en la Legión de Reconocimiento y lo voluntarios civiles que se presenten, y no llegarías a cien. Un amplio sector de la nobleza no acepta que nos quedemos con menos policías y guardias en las calles mientras se suceden los disturbios por la hambruna. Este es el plan —Agachó un poco más la cabeza, tan solo para mirar a Erwin de forma autoritaria por encima de las gafas redondas—: haremos llamar a todos los hombres y mujeres a partir de quince años del muro Rose y el Subsuelo, las cuales son las zonas más superpobladas, y entrenaréis durante seis meses a todos los que sean mínimamente aptos.

—No son hombres ni mujeres —Levi no pudo contenerse, y su voz recordaba al crepitar de un fuego—. Son críos.

La de Zackley era hielo.

—Ahora lo son.

Pasó un silencio eterno. Uno de aquellos que ocurría entre la luz de un relámpago y el retumbar de su trueno, una piedra antes de chocar contra la superficie del agua, la búsqueda de vivos y muertos tras una lluvia de disparos; uno de esos silencios que solo podía acabar en el estallido de algo o alguien; en rojo. Pero no era la sangre de los presentes la que iba a ser derramada.

Interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas, Pixis carraspeó y se acomodó en la silla de madera, que crujió con el peso de los años. Su exagerada naturalidad no hizo nada por disminuir la tensión del ambiente.

—Sabemos lo duro que puede ser tomar esta decisión, Erwin, pero como ya hemos hablado, es la única salida. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás.

Levi sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía ante aquella insinuación, e incluso Erwin se quedó callado unos segundos.

—De acuerdo —dijo con firmeza—. Levi y yo discutiremos esto y mañana os daré una respuesta.

A ojos de Zackley, aquello era una rendición.

—Soy consciente de que eres un hombre razonable, Erwin —Se levantó del asiento junto a Pixis, quien se llevó las manos a la espalda, y le puso una mano a Erwin en el hombro. Levi quiso arrancársela de cuajo—. Iré organizando los preparativos para que llegado el momento haya obreros y carros suficientes para llevar las rocas al agujero del Muro María.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, cuando ambos salieron, ni Erwin ni él hablaron durante un largo minuto casi funesto. Haber perdido vidas bajo su mando era una cosa. Saber de antemano la masacre que ocurriría era todavía peor.

Levi fue el primero en levantarse y andar hacia la ventana, aunque sentía mucho más enfado que agobio. Con los años, su frustración e impotencia cada vez que se veía incapaz de proteger a Erwin física o verbalmente había aumentado hasta ser el único tipo de rabia que no era capaz de controlar. La madurez, si acaso, había catalizado todo su malestar con el mundo en determinación para proteger lo único que encontraba preciado en él.

—Si no fuera por la Legión, los titanes habrían arrasado con todo lo que conocemos. Y así nos tratan. Están intentando meterse en tu cabeza —Girándose, miró a Erwin, que seguía sentado y no volvió la vista hacia él hasta que Levi no pronunció su nombre con más fuerza—. _Erwin_. No eres como ellos, no les creas.

—¿Y si tengo que serlo?

Fue una pregunta perdida al aire, con un tono derrotista que dolió escuchar de la boca de alguien como él.

—No te dejaré.

Levi nunca había estado tan seguro de algo. No dudaba de que Erwin nunca se convertiría en lo que querían que fuese, en el hombre con el corazón de hielo y las manos de hierro que muchos creían que era. Conoció el remordimiento y la culpa a una edad muy temprana, y jamás, ni con las decisiones más crueles ni con la tremenda disminución de muertes en la Legión bajo su mando, había dejado de sentirlos. Si alguna vez los olvidara, Levi estaría ahí para devolverle el rumbo hacia su humanidad, aunque esta le rompiera.

Al fin y al cabo, le había prometido el cielo.

—Gracias. Sé que lo harías, aunque mi conflicto moral no es importante —Erwin dijo tras un momento de duda, sincero pero aún con ese tono cansado—. Sabes que siempre he tenido muy claro lo que conlleva este puesto.

Levi no pudo decir nada, y el resquemor en su pecho le impidió mirar al otro más tiempo sin ser capaz de contestar a eso sin dejar de respetar su objetivo. Su vista se paseó por la vacía sala de reuniones, en la que solo estaba la mesa de madera con sus sillas acolchadas y el candelabro del techo.

—Lo siento, Levi —Erwin suspiró, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, haciendo que un par de sus mechones rubios cayera por su frente. Cuando los abrió, puso una mano en la mesa y dio un par de palmadas suaves en la madera, invitando a Levi a sentarse. Levi volvió a elegir el asiento a su derecha de entre todos los ahora vacíos—. No voy a mentirte. Con todo lo que ha pasado, al Gobierno solo le interesa recuperar su dinero respecto a la trama de corrupción de Lobov. Van a ignorar el tráfico de menores y eso solo nos deja con dos opciones.

A Levi se le cayó el alma a los pies al darse cuenta. Estaba tan centrado en Erwin, en lo que le pesaría verse obligado a tomar decisiones inhumanas, que no había pensado todavía en lo que significaban en sí mismas.

—No lo digas.

—Solo podemos reclamar a los que queden vivos para luchar, o no intervenir. No tenemos poder para más.

Los cabecillas de la red habían caído y ya no habría más secuestros, pero las víctimas seguían atrapadas. Levi también sabía que no había otra opción estando solos como estaban, al menos legal, pero no podía aceptarlo.

—Zackley le pedirá al Rey que expida una orden extraordinaria —Erwin continuó, no con furia en la voz como Levi, sino una exasperación demasiado prolongada en tiempo—. No tenemos más opción que aceptarlo, nos están presionando por todas partes para que salgamos a limpiar de titanes el área de María y tapar el agujero del Muro. Pueden detenernos a todos por no colaborar si no lo intentamos.

—La mayor parte de la nobleza quería a la Legión fuera de juego, pero después de Shiganshina, es imposible echarnos abajo. El pueblo entraría en cólera sin nadie que les proteja de los titanes.

—Nos encarcelarían y sustituirían para evitarlo —Erwin se frotó el puente de la nariz, señal de que le aguardaba un incipiente dolor de cabeza—. Taparían por qué nos negamos.

—¿Entonces vamos a rescatar a esa gente llevándoles a una muerte segura? ¿En serio, Erwin?

—Por eso necesito tu permiso, Levi —Erwin apartó su mano y suavizó su mirada, inclinándose hacia él y dejando a un lado la máscara de dureza que había estado usando—. No podré hacer esto sin saber cómo te sientes al respecto.

Levi negó con la cabeza inconscientemente, mirándole sin permitirse creerlo. Cuando Erwin no pudo darle otra respuesta, agachó la cabeza y enterró el rostro en sus manos, apoyando los codos en sus piernas. Se sentía enfermo.

—No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes hacer que elija esto; no soy nadie.

—Hey, hey, Levi —Erwin bajó aún más su tono, y subió una mano a su nuca, acariciándole de forma reconfortante. Parecía que lo sentía incluso más que él—. No te obligaré a tomarla si no quieres, pero es tu decisión más que la de ningún otro.

Siempre había pensado que era mejor sobrevivir a malas penas que morir, pero no ahora que tenía que elegir sobre la vida de otras personas. Volvió a sentirse tan paralizado con el peso de la responsabilidad como lo había estado en la caída de Shiganshina. Era su eterna tortura: saber que tenía el poder para salvar, para cambiar las cosas, pero que nunca sería suficiente.

En medio de todo el horror, Erwin continuó a su lado con el único consuelo que la compañía podía dar.


	36. A través del valle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seis meses después de la caída de Shiganshina, una Legión traumatizada y novata sale del último muro que posee la Humanidad para recuperar lo que esta ha perdido. Pero el tiempo no les hace favores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy vivo! Ya sé que ha pasado más tiempo del que tenía planeado desde el último capítulo, pero al parecer es lo que ocurre cuando estás al final de una novela y también empieza la uni. Me ha llevado días de bloqueo hilar la trama que queda hasta el final, pero por fin lo tengo todo planeado y solo me queda escribir de forma regular mientras las clases me lo permitan.  
> Este es un capítulo transitorio, introspectivo, pero creo que asienta bien las bases para ir escalando en Cosas Chungas. Espero que os guste y comentad qué os ha parecido; siempre acepto críticas.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwXWJZVSTb4 (Sí, me ha dado por los zombies últimamente y adoro esta canción.)

Levi era el tipo de soldado que no se encerraba en sí mismo al salir fuera de los muros. Ni siquiera al principio, cuando aún no sabía trabajar en equipo y mucho menos liderar uno eficientemente. La mitad de su personalidad la había construido con la base de seguir sus instintos, de observar su alrededor, de oler la pólvora o la paz en el ambiente. Estar atento y listo para actuar era una cuestión de vida o muerte desde su más temprana edad.

Levi se estaba encerrando en sí mismo en ese momento, mientras Erwin daba su discurso antes de partir. Sus palabras siempre le habían inspirado más valentía y determinación de la que ya tenía por sí mismo, pero en ese lugar y hora, con tan solo unos tímidos rayos de sol saludando desde el horizonte a cien soldados y cien niños que morirían por orden de personas que antes habían conspirado contra ellos, no pudo escucharlas. Oía con más nitidez las pulsaciones de su propio corazón agitado en sus sienes. Estaba sobre su yegua a la derecha de Erwin, también sobre su caballo, y por una vez no tenía ojos para él. No cuando frente a ellos se encontraba una masa de inocentes a la que habían obligado a suicidarse. No cuando, en medio de los ruidos de los cascos y relinchos de los caballos, no se escuchaba nada más. No cuando no había murmullos de dudas, sino temblores de miedo, respiraciones cortas y ojos muy abiertos de cristal roto. Seis meses no habían sido suficientes.

Erwin gritó unas últimas frases que sirvieron para hacer que los más asustados inspirasen con fuerza, llenos de un coraje artificial. Entonces, alzó un brazo y las puertas de los muros se abrieron. La multitud de Trost que se había reunido alrededor de ellos en agradecimiento por su trabajo en Shiganshina les vitoreó, y ahí comenzó el sueño colectivo de la esperanza.

Seis meses eran suficientes para aceptar la idea de la muerte, pero no para prepararse para luchar contra las parcas.

Los líderes de cada escuadrón se habían encargado del entrenamiento de los nuevos, que se componían de una mayoría de menores arrancados de sus casas, unos pocos voluntarios, y aún menos víctimas secretas del tráfico de niños. Muchos de ellos eran refugiados de Shiganshina y llegaron con el fuego de la venganza en los ojos, y Levi sabía que serían los primeros en morir. La ira solo sirve como fuego inicial, y se apaga cuando llega el turno del miedo. Lo sabrían solo cuando tuvieran a los diablos frente a frente. La mayoría de los novatos estaban dispuestos y aunque muchos hubieran llegado obligados, tenían en los hombros el peso de la tragedia y la resignación. Los que habían aceptado su destino aprendían rápido, y los que no, enlentecían al grupo con sus quejas. Levi podía comprender su desesperación, pero no tuvo tacto ninguno al tratar con ellos. Era su trabajo y no podía perder el tiempo en las almas perdidas cuando el resto le necesitaba. Dio más de sí en entrenar a los muchachos de lo que había dado nunca antes excepto para luchar a la hora de la verdad, e incluso escuchó los consejos que Mike tenía que darle sobre enseñar a otros. Mike era una persona que todo el mundo respetaba por naturaleza, por su aire intimidatorio y porte, y por eso mismo Levi había tardado tanto en poder considerarle un amigo como a los demás. No lo era más que Hanji, Petra o Lucille, pero lo era. No pretendía poner escalas intencionadamente entre ellos, aunque Mike y él ya se habían convertido en el dúo de oro a ojos del resto de la Humanidad. El primer y segundo mejor soldado hacían un buen equipo luchando juntos y suplían las carencias del otro con maestría, y así prepararon para luchar a los nuevos. Era inútil entrenarlos individualmente. En un período tan corto de tiempo en comparación con los verdaderos soldados que pasaban dos años de entrenamiento inicial, era más valioso que aprendiesen a sacrificarse unos por otros, a no ir por su cuenta y a olvidarse de salvar su propio pellejo. El Comandante no quería decir jamás ninguna mentira a sus tropas, y la verdad fue lo que les dijeron a ellos. Que no esperasen salir vivos. Que tenían que considerar que recuperar el muro María y asegurar el futuro de sus familias era más importante que sus vidas. Decirle eso a alguien que todavía no había terminado de crecer quizá era el epítome de la crueldad, pero no tenían una versión más suavizada de sus órdenes. La historia no la escribían quienes morían por ella.

Tenía la sensación de que habían estado perdiendo desde hacía años, pero en realidad, era la caída de Shiganshina lo que lo había arruinado todo. Infiltrarse en el Culto, que Erwin moviera hilos… Habían demostrado que varias casas nobles y el Culto conspiraban contra la Legión y eran corruptos, pero todo había quedado en vano. Aunque algunos hubieran caído, otros seguían siendo intocables y la compensación a las víctimas de sus crímenes había sido nula. En contra de los deseos del Culto, el Gobierno y el Rey se habían limitado a obligar a la Legión y a las personas de más baja escala social a salir a recuperar el territorio. Al parecer, este desacuerdo había generado tensiones en Mitras, no tanto el escándalo del tráfico de personas. Los poderosos siempre se unían gracias a cualquier mínimo punto en común con tal de seguir beneficiándose de las vidas de quienes aplastaban.

Cuando salieron de Trost, no hubo exclamaciones de asombro como los veteranos estaban ya tan acostumbrados a escuchar cada vez que se unían nuevos reclutas. El cielo era el mismo que habían visto durante toda su vida en esa ocasión, y todo lo que pudiera tener de emocionante montar a caballo y estar preparado para luchar por la Humanidad lo asesinaba el hecho de estar pisando un terreno que antes llevaba hasta sus hogares, y que ahora estaba invadido. El cielo, lleno de presión y con nubes bajas, era el mismo. Era desconcertante salir de un muro pero respirar el mismo aire que había dentro, y Levi tenía que recordarse constantemente que no estaban fuera. Quizá nunca podría volver a respirar ese aire limpio más allá de María.

Los campos de cultivo estaban destrozados por enormes pisadas, y había animales sueltos aquí y allá. Siguiendo el curso del río, pasaron cerca de establos medio derruidos donde los enormes charcos de sangre y manchas oscuras sin una forma definida podían pertenecer tanto al ganado como a los granjeros. Tras devorar a los humanos y destruir todo a su paso, los titanes dejaban tranquilos a los animales, y vacas, gallinas y cerdos campaban a sus anchas siempre que no se pusieran en el camino de un titán. Normalmente, ver un rebaño de ovejas pastando al lado de un río era un paisaje tranquilo, pero las manchas de rojo en medio del verde arruinaban la fantasía.

—¡Escuadrones este y oeste, empezad a dispersaos! —Erwin gritó la primera orden como si guardara un trueno en sus pulmones—. ¡Operaciones especiales, adelantadnos y entrad al bosque!

Hasta ahora habían evitado cualquier contacto directo con titanes, con mucha suerte, pero sus siluetas se veían a lo lejos. Estaba infestado de ellos. No hacía falta que Erwin le dijera nada para saber que prefería llegar al bosque en mitad del valle cuanto antes por la ventaja estratégica que les daban las ramas de los árboles. Allí, en medio de los prados grisáceos, eran presa fácil. Levi repitió la orden a su propio escuadrón, presionó los talones contra el cuerpo de Layla, agitó las riendas, se inclinó hacia delante. La yegua cogió velocidad. Petra, Eld, Gunther y Oluo le siguieron, y juntos adelantaron al resto de escuadrones.

Ocho años antes, cuando tan solo era un chaval de diecinueve, había entrado tras Erwin a un bosque parecido a aquel, acompañado por la brisa exterior a los muros que hacía bailar las hojas más verdes que había visto nunca y por un cielo azul que parecía de otro mundo. Pero ese día, el paisaje se había transformado. El aire no se había limpiado del todo de la anterior presencia humana, y el invierno había llegado con su humedad al sur. El cielo plomizo y el viento del norte conferían a los árboles gigantes un aspecto desolador, sombrío, listos para engullirles donde la luz del sol no alcanzaba. El bosque se oponía ante ellos como un adversario más.

Era la primera vez que Levi dirigía a su propio escuadrón, pero mantuvo la calma. Aunque la duda era inevitable, en el fondo sabía que era más que capaz de hacerlo.

—Separaos lo mínimo —Les recordó, alzando la voz por encima de la velocidad y los cascos de los caballos—. Si aparece uno, hay que estar cerca y actuar deprisa.

—Sí, Capitán —contestaron Gunther y Eld, los más alejados a su izquierda y derecha.

Aparecieron, y más de uno. En concreto, cuatro titanes de siete y quince metros que consiguieron matar sin mucha dificultad, especialmente los más altos. Los árboles tenían más ramas cuanto más alto el tronco, por lo que era más fácil maniobrar un ataque aunque el aterrizaje sobre el caballo se hiciera complicado. Cuando acabaron con ellos, Levi ordenó a sus compañeros disminuir la velocidad. El Comandante había frenado la del resto de los soldados para que ellos pudieran primero reconocer y limpiar el principio del terreno, asegurándose así de que a los novatos no les atacaba una gran manada salida de la oscuridad del bosque sin estar preparados. Con tantos nuevos cadetes, Erwin estaba intentando tener más cautela que de costumbre durante el mayor tiempo posible. Una vez los demás les alcanzaron, el escuadrón de Levi volvió a su puesto en la formación en la diagonal noreste. A pesar de estar entrando en pleno mediodía, el Sol no hacía acto de presencia. Al contrario, las nubes estaban volviéndose más densas y su oscuridad se proyectaba sobre ellos. Junto con la chaqueta de invierno, larga y de un marrón más oscuro, Levi y su yegua negra eran una sombra cruzando el bosque. El único verde era la capa atada en su lomo, que protegía al animal del frío hasta que él mismo la necesitase al apearse. La temperatura estaba bajando a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero, por más que todos quisieran, no podían ponerse las capas. El abrigo estaba pegado a la espalda y solo se levantaba la parte bajo las caderas, pero la capa larga era otra historia y un completo engorro a la hora de luchar y dar vueltas por los aires.

—Oh, no. Joder —Petra dijo al ver lo que empezaba a caer del cielo.

Era una alerta roja. Levi empezó a pensar en todos los posibles métodos de preparar a los caballos, a ellos mismos y a las tiendas cuando acamparan, pero nada. A pesar de vigilar siempre el tiempo en el que salían de expedición, no pudieron evitar viajar varias veces con temperaturas altísimas, con lluvia, con viento, con tormenta. Pero nunca con nieve.

—¡Seguid adelante! —La potente voz de Erwin irrumpió entre los primeros murmullos de pánico, acallándolos a todos.

Y adelante siguieron. Los copos de nieve eran fáciles de ignorar en un principio; incluso tenía una belleza de cuento verlos caer. En aquella región sureña, especialmente cuanto más se acercaba uno a Shiganshina, no solía nevar mucho ni las temperaturas eran extremadamente bajas como en los distritos del norte, Utopía y Nedley. El problema era que se trataba de un clima de extremos: cuando hacía calor, hacía mucho calor; cuando llovía, lo hacía copiosamente. Si el Comandante no fuera Erwin, y si la victoria de esa misión no fuera una orden más de quienes tenían el poder sobre ellos, se habrían dado la vuelta por donde habían venido para no arriesgar más vidas de las estrictamente necesarias.

Conforme el blanco bañaba más y más la superficie del bosque, sus siluetas oscuras dejaron de confundirse con los árboles hasta que la nieve comenzó a caer de forma abundante. No era lo suficientemente gruesa ni rápida para que se perdieran los unos a los otros entre ella, pero no iban preparados. Los dedos de Levi llevaban entumecidos largo rato cuando Mike llegó hasta su escuadrón para comunicar que pararían tan pronto como encontrasen refugio o una zona donde acampar. Como la mayor parte de los titanes durante ese trayecto habían aparecido por el flanco oeste, Levi siguió a Mike durante su pequeño papel de mensajero y se ofreció a repartirse el trabajo para comprobar cómo se encontraba la moral de los soldados. Los caballos no estaban acostumbrados a pasar frío ni a correr por la nieve, por lo que habían tenido que bajar la velocidad, pero Layla era lo suficientemente ágil como para ir de un extremo a otro de la formación sin sustos. Lo que preocupaba a Levi era su resistencia a un tiempo y terreno como esos.

Cabalgó hasta el flanco oeste. Marlene iba manchada de sangre, mucha de la cual no parecía estar evaporándose, y le dirigió a Levi una mirada de circunstancias al verlo acercarse. Levi se la devolvió y asintió. No se dijeron nada, pero ambos se separaron con el ceño fruncido y una rama más en sus respectivas hogueras. No hacía falta que se dijeran nada. Mirara donde mirara, la mayoría de ellos tenía ese brillo de fuego en los ojos en medio del frío invernal, y nadie apenas se quejaba de la decisión de continuar con la misión. Era el recuerdo de la destrucción de Shiganshina lo que había reflejado en sus ojos. Era ver en sus hogares a los monstruos lo que les había cambiado.

Mucho más atrás, flanqueados por diez escuadrones, los carros avanzaban con más lentitud y dificultad. Las ruedas no estaban hechas para la nieve, y el peso de esta sobre las enormes rocas que transportaban era un incremento con el que nadie había contado. Si fuera por él, preferiría que se retirasen y volvieran a salir con un tiempo adecuado para el viaje, pero se meterían en un buen aprieto. Ya les habían estado presionando para que salieran a recuperar María durante seis meses, y quién sabría si les acusarían de desobediencia o traición si volvían con el proyecto abandonado. Al fin y al cabo, huir de la responsabilidad como soldado estaba castigado con la pena de muerte. Allí todos eran tan víctimas como cualquiera, y a pesar de la diferencia de rangos, era difícil olvidar que todos estaban en el mismo barco.

—Capitán Levi —Paola, una joven de piel muy oscura y mirada agitada, se acercó a su lado. Su montura parecía más inquieta que ella—, ¿no se supone que tendríamos que haber parado hace horas? Vamos a matar a los caballos.

—Espero que no estés insinuando que el Comandante no sabe lo que hace —respondió con irritación.

—Oh… ¡No! No.

La expresión de la chica cayó como un cuadro descolgado. El pecho de Levi se contrajo; no por pena, ni comprensión, sino por darse cuenta de que esperaba de él algo que era de esperar de cualquier figura de autoridad. Como mano derecha de Erwin, lo que debía hacer era dar confianza a sus soldados. Ser una persona decente era difícil. Aunque ya no se trataba de un rebelde impulsivo, él también estaba nervioso.

—Pararemos pronto —Volvió a girar un tanto la cabeza hacia su lado para que su voz le llegara a través del viento, aunque su mirada continuó frente a él y los árboles—. Intenta no zigzaguear para no cansar de más al caballo y mantén la calma. Te necesitamos alerta.

La respuesta tardó un poco, pero cuando la recibió, el tono de voz de Paola sonó más firme.

—Sí, Capitán.

Levi asintió e instó a Layla a galopar más rápido. Pasó al lado de los carros de suministros, del escuadrón de Hanji, y finalmente llegó hasta Lucille y Erwin. Ella cabalgaba a su izquierda, y Levi ocupó su derecha.

—Infórmame.

—Mike ha visto algo delante —Erwin respondió enseguida pero sin mirarle, concentrado—. La silueta de un edificio, según él.

—¿El bosque se acaba aquí?

—Y sigue detrás del edificio.

Levi entendió al instante lo que eso significaba.

—Mierda —dijo con su más sentido disgusto. Era peor que la nieve, incluso—. No estarás pensando en cruzarlo, ¿no?

—Es la única opción —Lucille intervino desde más allá.

Levi se asomó por delante de Erwin para encontrar su mirada, agachándose sobre el caballo. No pudo hacerlo más de un par de segundos por tener que dar la mayor parte de su atención y vista a lo que tenía delante, pero los pequeños ojos de Lucille no llegaron a fijarse en él. Tenía la misma mirada que Erwin, y estaba claro que ya habían hablado y decidido.

—No es la única opción —insistió Levi—. Podemos rodearlo. Moriremos antes de una puta pulmonía que por los titanes si cruzamos un río mientras nieva.

—Hemos pasado el río principal; esto es un riachuelo estrecho y largo —Erwin añadió a su argumento—.  Ni los caballos ni nosotros aguantaremos toda la distancia que habría que recorrer para rodearlo, y la nevada es más fuerte por momentos. Necesitamos el edificio para resguardarnos.

—Ya entraremos en calor dentro. Es mejor que morir en la nieve.

Levi dejó que Lucille se quedase con la última palabra por culpa de un árbol que tuvo que esquivar separándose de ellos, y aquello dio fin a la conversación. Él buscaba que todos estuvieran a salvo, pero tanto Erwin como Lucille veían más allá de eso y encontraban la forma con la que moriría menos gente. Eran dos puntos de vista que partían del mismo origen, pero resultaban completamente distintos en la praxis. Levi no entendía de estrategias, aunque confió en ellos.

El bosque llegó a su final minutos después. La interrupción del río lo dividía en dos partes, y al otro lado, la silueta oscura de una torre se alzaba entre los árboles que la ocultaban con relativo éxito. Sus formas eran difusas y, en medio de la ventisca, parecía irreal.

Era inevitable que tuviesen que parar todos a la vez a la orilla del río, como era inevitable que allí quietos fueran un blanco fácil para los titanes. Aunque de poca profundidad, el curso del agua era rápido y más ancho de lo que les gustaría. Eran diez metros de agua congelada. No había manera de pasar aquello de forma limpia y ordenada, pero aún así, Erwin hizo lo que pudo.

—Cruzaremos el río en orden —El Comandante dijo bajando del caballo. Todo el mundo escuchaba; la única interferencia era el ruido del viento y las ramas de los árboles—. Cuando lleguéis al otro lado, ayudad a tirar de los carros de suministros y las rocas.

Solo los que iban a cruzar primero descabalgaron, quedando así el resto en una posición de ventaja y vigilancia por si aparecía algún titán. Levi se quedó rezagado, asegurándose primero de que su escuadrón cruzaba. Petra era incluso más baja que él y el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero finalmente no necesitó ayuda. Hubo un relincho general de caballos, y mientras imaginaba cómo de helada debía estar el agua, Levi se apeó y se acercó a Lucille, que había hecho lo mismo.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Confía en nosotros.

—Y confío —inspiró, seguro de ello. Si no confiara, se lo habría demostrado a los dos a gritos—. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento desde que hemos entrado al bosque.

—¿Quién no lo tiene? Prefiero morir tosiendo los pulmones bajo un techo que aquí fuera en la nieve —Lucille frunció el ceño, centrando su atención en él. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío, aún más notables en su piel pálida—. Sé que odias el agua, pero solo será un minuto.

Lucille tiró de la rienda suelta de su caballo y comenzó a cruzar el río junto a él. El animal hizo un ruido de incomodidad y susto a partes iguales, y cuando ella metió un pie en el agua tembló de pies a cabeza. A pesar de ello, llegó al otro lado a paso lento y seguro.

Levi suspiró, expulsando una pequeña nube de su aliento cálido frente a él mientras observaba el río que se cernía ante sus pies, amenazando con hundirlo solo con su presencia. Cada vez que tenía que tocar agua salvaje, en sus retinas aparecía la mitad del cuerpo de Conrad. Nunca le había hablado a Lucille de aquello, pero ella lo había sabido sin necesidad de preguntarle.

Antes de poder pensarlo más, asió las riendas de su yegua y empezó a caminar hacia delante. Con tan solo un paso, el agua helada llegó hasta su tobillo y la bota no le protegió del tremendo escalofrío que le asaltó por la temperatura. Hizo entrar a Layla, que relinchó y se movió en el sitio, agitada, pero Levi siguió tirando de ella con insistencia pero cuidado para que no resbalase con las rocas del fondo. Con tan solo un par de pasos, el agua le llegaba por las rodillas y el tercero casi hasta las caderas, pero por suerte no era más profundo. El frío era tan intenso que se había quedado sin aire y le costaba volver a cogerlo. Sentía el agua moviéndose a su alrededor, pasando por sus piernas de un lado a otro como una neblina nocturna. No le empujaba, pero le llenaba de una sensación de vacío desagradable. Una vez en la mitad del recorrido, recorrió con más rapidez la parte que le quedaba para llegar a la orilla. Al pisar suelo seco y levantar por fin la vista, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con Erwin. Seguía con los pies en tierra, piernas mojadas hasta la rodilla, mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, y cuando Levi le miró, se encontró con una mirada cálida que parecía provenir de cualquier mundo menos de aquel.

Levi anduvo hasta su lado, tratando así de que su cuerpo recuperase algo de calor, pero el frío se le había metido hasta los huesos y sabía que no llegaría a desaparecer hasta que no volviesen a los muros. Todo el mundo estaba igual. Temblando y encogidos, algunos hasta pegados a sus caballos para mantenerse en calor.  El Comandante se giró y, con los caballos al lado, todos llegaron a pie hasta el edificio que esperaban les cubriese de la nieve y el viento. Estaba en ruinas. Parecía un templo, y cuando la niebla no les ocultó sus formas extrañas, era fácil ver que no se parecía al que ya habían visto fuera de los muros dos años atrás. Aquel tampoco aparecía en los mapas, y sin embargo, se encontraba dentro del muro María. La fachada recta estaba más o menos intacta, con dos puertas a cada lado y una principal más grande y enmarcada por un arco, todas rectas y de madera. A la principal le faltaba la mitad de la puerta, y por encima del arco un símbolo al que solo le quedaban dos puntas de piedra había sido destruido por un agujero. Dentro del edificio, buena parte del techado del ala derecha se había hundido. Cuando entraron, poco a poco, parte del viento desapareció junto a la luz. Levi siguió a Erwin a una enorme sala rectangular donde había restos de lo que habían sido bancos y, al final del pasillo principal, vio una especie de hornacina de tres pequeños arcos de medio punto decorada con una inscripción. Entre el murmullo de incertidumbre y alivio de los soldados, Levi se acercó hasta allí a solas con Layla. Tenía una sensación extraña. Seguía temblando, pero por unos minutos, no sentía ni frío ni calor, y su mal presentimiento se había mezclado con otra cosa, como siempre que se confunde el destino con la casualidad. Por encima, el techo tenía varios agujeros y la poca luz que se filtraba daba a esa pared.

A Levi le dio un vuelco el corazón al inspeccionar más de cerca las letras grabadas en la pared. No entendía el idioma, y mucho menos entendía qué había ahí escrito. Lo que sabía era que se trataba de la misma lengua que su madre había querido enseñarle.


	37. Sinagoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es cuestión de tiempo que la impaciencia, la tensión y el aumento de muertes hagan mella después de los días refugiados en un edificio que esconde mucho más de lo que parece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Hallow- digo, octubre. Y a los artistas, ánimo con el inktober. Creo que este capítulo me podría haber quedado un poco mejor en cuanto a ambientación, pero estoy más que contento con el diálogo y me es imposible pasar más horas delante de la pantalla revisándolo. Ojalá os guste y tanto si sí como si no, espero vuestros comentarios.
> 
> Advertencias de contenido: mutilación, muerte animal, gore.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3QW8PVyyNM

Supo que aquel templo tenía algo raro desde el momento en el que entró en él.

Siempre había confiado en sus instintos, y aunque no le alertaron de peligro, tenía la sensación de que en ese lugar había algo importante. Quizá por eso no esperaba quedarse tan vacío cuando lo encontró. Quizá por eso, aunque no supiera lo que significaba, la inscripción en la pared le dejó congelado en el sitio. Años atrás, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el rostro de su madre. Por poco no se echó a llorar esa noche. Junto a ella, también había olvidado por completo las palabras que había querido enseñarle una vez, pero reconoció el idioma de  esos símbolos como si salieran de lo más profundo de sus sueños. Líneas curvas, columnas rectas, ninguna letra por encima de otra; la caligrafía hecha alfabeto.

«Es un nombre hebreo, ¿verdad?», el padre de Erwin habló desde ese mismo sueño que llamaba y llamaba sin cesar a la superficie.

De forma inexplicable, se sintió terrible y completamente solo. Estaba ahí, de pie, frente a un mensaje ilegible de un tiempo desconocido, mientras el resto de soldados tras él iban de un lado a otro preparando las cosas para pasar la noche allí y atender a los heridos, pero él no conseguía moverse.  Ellos eran de mundos distintos,  y esas letras, de otro que tampoco podía alcanzar. Cuanto más miraba la inscripción, su pecho más se contraía por ese visceral sentimiento de pérdida, de desconexión, de ver destruido lo que podía ser parte de su pasado y nunca sería su futuro. Su familia, su pueblo, su historia; todo lo que su madre habría querido enseñarle y transmitirle,  en ruinas.

Tantas preguntas ocupando su cabeza  le impidieron oír que Marlene  necesitaba ayuda con los caballos agitados. Cuando por fin apartó los ojos de aquella pared de misterios, se dirigió con Layla hasta su compañera y soltó una de sus habituales quejas. Como se le daban bien los animales, siempre  le tocaba echar una mano con ellos aunque fuera el trabajo de mozo de cuadra fuera de los más novatos. Aunque  la tarea le distrajo durante las horas siguientes,  las preguntas seguían amontonándose. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de hablar con Erwin o no, pues sabía que el menor de sus problemas en ese momento era  teorizar sobre la razón por la que un edificio como aquel  no tenía lugar en los mapas y estaba abandonado a su suerte  desde años antes de que el muro cayera.

La sala principal la dejaron para los caballos. Eran animales acostumbrados al estrés y entrenados para el peligro, pero el clima los había puesto nerviosos. Junto a Marlene, Nanaba y otros muchachos, amarraron sus riendas en la parte izquierda de la enorme sala, la que aún conservaba todo el techado. A la derecha seguía entrando nieve sin cesar. Marlene esperaba que dejando a los caballos en fila y muy juntos pudieran mantenerse cálidos, aunque todos dudaban de su resistencia.  Al otro lado de la sala caía una cortina blanca de nieve, y cuando terminaron con los animales se adentraron en el interior del edificio esperando encontrar habitaciones intactas. Dos regias a cada lado de la pared  de la inscripción les invitaron a dos salas más resguardadas. Los encargados de los suministros habían dejado fuera los carros al no caber por la entrada principal, pero  transportaron el cargamento hasta  ellas para no perderlo en la ventisca. Las rocas que debían tapar el agujero del muro María sí habían tenido que quedarse en el exterior. Cuando volvieran a salir las encontrarían enterradas en una capa de nieve, pero era inevitable. Levi se acercó a Layla para recuperar su capa larga antes de seguir a los demás hacia y pudo suspirar  con menos obstáculos en el pecho, viéndola relajada al lado de caballos  que no dejaban de removerse. Le habían dado a Layla porque era «imposible de domar», pero lo cierto era que el animal no se había encontrado con nadie que le entendiese hasta entonces.

Si creía que la sala principal era caótica por los caballos, estaba muy equivocado. Dentro de una en el ala izquierda, vacía pero intacta, los soldados se apiñaban y un desagradable aroma a sangre había invadido el ambiente con asombrosa velocidad. Aunque el sitio era grande, no lo parecía con todos ellos corriendo de un lado a otro. Unos atendían a los heridos, otros repartían mantas y agua, algunos todavía pasaban bolsas de alimentos de esa habitación a la contigua, también carente de muebles. A pesar del caos, Levi cruzó la sala lentamente para supervisar la situación mientras se enfundaba la gruesa capa y sus guantes, que agradeció enseguida. Todavía estaba tiritando por culpa del agua helada del río y apenas sí sentía las piernas como algo más que una masa de carne que había perdido cualquier tipo de flexibilidad, pero no era el único. Al pasar por al lado de uno de los heridos, se fijó en que la persona que le estaba atendiendo pretendía coserle un corte con manos temblorosas, se arrepentía al instante y en su lugar cogía un trapo para taponar la herida por el momento. Hasta que todos no entraran en calor, sería difícil hacer cualquier cosa.

—Eh —Levi llamó al que estaba haciendo de enfermero, que levantó la cabeza desde el lugar en el que se arrodillaba—, déjale eso a otro. Dile a alguien que traiga madera y te ayude a hacer un fuego ahí.

Señaló primero con la barbilla y luego con el índice el suelo bajo la única ventana, que contra todo pronóstico conservaba parte del cristal.

—Sí, Capitán —El chico asintió y se levantó para cumplir con su orden al instante.

Levi mandó a otra joven ocuparse del herido, y después se dirigió a la sala contigua. Ambas juntas eran lo suficientemente grandes para que todos cupiesen, al menos a primera vista. No sería muy cómodo pero se protegerían del frío. En la segunda habitación, los soldados estaban apilando los suministros de comida y mantas, y haciendo recuento de los heridos, los daños y los muertos. Erwin estaba ocupado hablando a un lado con Hanji, que le informaba de la situación, pero Levi se unió a la conversación de todos modos.

—¿Cuántos?

—Treinta —Hanji abrió el círculo y le prestó atención al instante, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Llevaba sus gafas de viaje sobre la cabeza, atadas con una cinta y manchadas con una mezcla de humedad, vaho y copos de nieve—. Son muchos para estar solo a mitad de camino, pero con las condiciones y el tiempo de viaje, sin poder parar ni una vez, no podíamos esperar menos.

Erwin apretó la mandíbula y se cruzó de brazos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de opinar sobre esa información miró a Levi.

—¿Qué hay de los caballos?

—Hay de sobra por ahora —Levi pudo responder con cierto alivio, aunque después hizo una mueca—. Pero Nanaba dice que de las dos razas que tenemos, es probable que los del pelaje más fino se mueran pronto si esto sigue así mucho tiempo.

—Nos iremos antes de que eso pase.

—¿Tú crees? —Hanji cuestionó con escepticismo.

La pregunta tenía otra entre líneas que enfrió aún más el ambiente. No se trataba de creer, sino de decidir. Levi intervino con un «oi» de amenaza, Hanji le respondió que dejara el papel de perro guardián, y Erwin le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Una que Levi conocía a la perfección pero no tanto ella.

— _Creo_ que si la situación empeora, solo nos quedará una decisión que tomar, que es la misma por la que hemos estado saliendo siempre de los muros.

_¿Prefieres morir luchando o como un animal enjaulado?_

Hanji apretó los labios, manteniéndole la mirada a Erwin durante unos tensos segundos. Entonces se dio la vuelta y fue a encontrarse con Petra al otro lado de la sala. Levi estaba asombrado porque Hanji no quisiera arriesgarse, algo que estaba integrado en su naturaleza.

—Cuando la pierda —Erwin dijo en voz más baja para referirse a Petra, sin apartar la mirada de Hanji— será más temible que cualquier titán al que nos hayamos enfrentado.

***

En vez de una sola noche, pasaron días. La nevada, ligera en un principio, se había convertido en una auténtica tormenta de nieve y les impedía por completo salir del edificio. La sala principal del templo se llenó de blanco, hasta el punto en el que se vieron obligados a retirar montones de nieve al exterior para que no taponaran ninguna puerta. Algunos caballos murieron por el frío, y para el resto, el segundo día empezaron a echar puñados de nieve en cazos para hervirlos y aprovechar el agua para ellos, guardando la restante para los soldados hasta que se acabase y tuvieran que llenar las cantimploras de la misma manera. Aunque lo preocupante era la comida. La comida, y la paciencia.

Cuatro días. Tres noches y cuatro días casi completos en los que la tormenta de nieve no amainaba, y cuando lo hacía, sus períodos de tregua duraban solo un rato. No había salido el sol ni una vez, los días llegaban a ser casi tan oscuros como las noches, y el tiempo se mezclaba y fundía en una maraña difusa que ninguno de ellos podía desenredar. Estaba haciendo estragos en la moral de la Legión, y ni las nobles palabras de Erwin podían salvarla. Aunque su fachada fuera más resistente, él estaba tan cansado como el resto, si no más. Levi odiaba el murmullo de duda, miedo y desconfianza que se cernía alrededor del Comandante. Todas las esperanzas que el pueblo tenía en él se habían quedado en Trost; aquí solo había gente desesperada a la que habían sacado de un infierno para echar a otro. La tensión tocó su punto álgido no con los primeros muertos por heridas o los que se habían puesto enfermos y débiles, sino con los que había que amputar. Los que gritaban por todos ellos.

—Yo lo haré.

Levi, desconectado de la conversación a su alrededor, giró la cabeza como un resorte al escuchar esas palabras en boca de Moblit. El chico se había levantado del suelo y miraba con determinación al hombre con la pierna gangrenada en medio de la sala. El herido gemía y resollaba, al límite de sus fuerzas al haber aguantado el dolor desde el primer día de expedición y después la infección que ni el frío había conseguido detener, y a su alrededor, apoyados en pared y suelo, estaba la mayoría de veteranos y algunos soldados que no cabían en la sala contigua. Todas las intervenciones médicas las organizaban así, pues no querían que los nuevos viesen algo que les pusiera todavía más nerviosos. Bastante tendrían con escucharlo.

Hanji fue la única que no miró a Moblit como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Tan solo se acercó a él, a un paso de distancia, frente a frente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sabes que sí —Moblit asintió, y el flequillo rubio que todavía intentaba llevar repeinado cayó por su frente.

Entonces se giró para mirar a Erwin, sentado en el suelo al lado de Levi, y Erwin respondió enseguida con una ligera sonrisa de apoyo silencioso y también orgullo. Moblit inspiró hinchando el pecho y se quitó la capa de invierno, la chaqueta, los guantes, y se remangó a pesar de la baja temperatura. Con su nariz roja, ojos claros y personalidad marcada por la amabilidad, además de un físico no muy destacable, a Levi siempre le había parecido algo débil. Ahora comprendía que no podía haber estado más equivocado. Si acaso, Moblit tenía más agallas que todos ellos.

Un par de soldados sujetaron al herido y Hanji asistió a Moblit con el corte. Aunque dudaba que fuera a salir de allí sin desangrarse, Levi deseó en vano que fuera limpio y rápido. No tenían el material necesario para ello. Había escuchado el terror en muchas formas, lo había visto en otras, vivido en unas cuantas, pero jamás lo había sentido tan condensado en una sala. Mientras los que sabían un poco más que el resto sobre medicina se manchaban las manos, los demás se encogían en sí mismos y apartaban la mirada deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio menos en aquel. Quizá era insensible pensarlo. Quizá cruel. Pero junto con la tensión acumulada por estar encerrados por la naturaleza, amenazados por titanes, enviados a una misión suicida con un puñado de críos - Levi le daría un puñetazo a cualquiera que los culpase.

Paseó la mirada por la sala. Nanaba se apoyaba en el pecho de Mike y él la tenía abrazada por la espalda, ambos echando rápidos vistazos a lo que sucedía, y aunque le asaltó una punzada de envidia, la ignoró con cierta rabia. No era el momento. En la misma pared, Lucille y Marlene se sentaban juntas y hablaban entre ellas con tono muy bajo, buscando distraerse. Marlene tenía mala cara y no levantaba la vista del suelo entre sus piernas, y Lucille le ofreció una mano que ella cogió y estrechó. El resto, entre ellos Gunther, Oluo y Eld, estaban desperdigados, con los brazos sobre las rodillas y haciendo muecas a cada grito. El olor de la sangre ya había inundado aquel espacio tan cerrado y Levi sintió náuseas, pero mantuvo un gesto neutro por su equipo. A su lado, Petra se abrazaba las rodillas y agachaba la cabeza entre ellas. Por irónico que fuera por su trabajo, no soportaba la sangre, y solo estaba allí por cabezonería propia y apoyo silencioso a Hanji. Levi la miró durante largo rato y le acarició la cabeza y el pelo con una mano enguantada. Petra reaccionó pegándose a él y abrazando su cintura con ambos brazos, y aunque Levi no era dado a muestras de afecto y le costó devolverle algo, finalmente le pasó un brazo por los hombros y dejó que escondiera el rostro en el suyo.

Erwin, se dio cuenta entonces, era el único que miraba la escena con fijación enfermiza. Levi entendió enseguida lo que estaba haciendo y le dio un toque con su mano libre que pretendía ser brusco. Sentado a su otro lado pero sin llegar a tocarle, Erwin giró la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido en señal de pregunta. El de Levi era de amenaza, enfado, y una preocupación que no sería capaz de esconder ni a punta de pistola. Y aún así habló en una voz baja y controlada para que solo él le escuchase.

—Deja de usar el sufrimiento de tus soldados para castigarte.

Erwin abrió más los ojos y los labios. Le había dado donde más dolía: en la pura verdad. Quería decir algo, pero esa vez no se atrevió a contradecir a Levi y simplemente bajó la mirada hasta el suelo.

Una vez Hanji y Moblit terminaron el trabajo, movieron al resto de enfermos y heridos de vuelta a esa sala, y los soldados se repartieron por ambas. Erwin se mantuvo firme a pesar de la cautela con la que Hanji le había advertido: saldrían de allí al día siguiente. No quedaba apenas comida, no podían esperar más tiempo. La tensión y la impaciencia eran tales que incluso la perspectiva de morir con rapidez alivió a las tropas.

A pesar de las condiciones y el mal tiempo, seguían haciendo turnos cortos para vigilar que fuera del edificio ningún titán se acercaba demasiado. Ocurrió en solo un par de ocasiones, una con la consecuencia de las muertes de dos de los encargados de matarlo, y en otra el titán pasó de largo gracias a que la tormenta los ocultó de su vista. Esa tarde tuvieron que cargar con un caballo muerto por las bajas temperaturas y falta de alimento y lo echaron fuera, sin molestarse en enterrarlo en la nieve. La ventisca lo haría por su cuenta unas horas después. Levi se quedó el último y tardó unos minutos en entrar a pesar del frío, pues le costaba ignorar así como así que su compañera de viaje le había abandonado.

Layla había sido la primera en hacerle sentir querido en un sitio de extraños, y le había ayudado con la soledad cuando llegó a la Legión al principio del todo. Su muerte le había pillado tan desprevenido, a pesar de saber que la yegua ya no era joven ni tan resistente, una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. Era la guinda del pastel. Había ido a esa misión mentalizado para perder a sus subordinados, a sus amigos, su propia vida. Había visto a gente morir, agonizar y desangrarse incluso después de recibir atención médica. Ese mismo día había visto cómo le cortaban la pierna a un hombre con una espada que no estaba hecha para ello pero era la muerte de un animal lo que le tenía quieto, inexpresivo y aislado en un rincón del edificio. Delante de sí se extendía el pasillo, con la nieve infinita en la parte izquierda del techado. A la derecha, los caballos permanecían alterados. Se preguntó si los animales reaccionaban ante la muerte de uno de los suyos.

Erwin le regaló  un buen rato a solas antes de aparecer y sentarse a su lado, en el hueco de la pared donde la inscripción se cernía sobre su cabeza como otro signo de interrogación. Traía otra manta, y Levi se inclinó hacia delante para dejar que se la pusiera sobre los hombros sin decir nada. Se encogió y continuó tiritando de frío bajo ella. Erwin se pegó a él y le miró durante un minuto entero antes de  darse cuenta de que Levi ni siquiera le permitía encontrar sus ojos.

—Siento lo de tu yegua. Sé que era importante para ti.

Odiaba que hasta en momentos así fuera una persona más decente que él. Suspiró, viendo cómo su aliento escapaba en una nube, y se pegó a Erwin.

—Siento haberte hablado así hoy.

—Me lo merecía —Erwin pasó de estirar las piernas a doblarlas, afectado por el suelo frío de piedra—. Eres el único que me dice las cosas como son.

—Aún así. Toda esta mierda en la que estamos metidos me suelta todavía más la lengua.

—Puede que hayas sido cruel con tus palabras alguna vez, pero solo un ingenuo cree que las palabras cuentan más que las acciones.

Levi levantó la mirada hacia él, sin apartar la mejilla de su hombro.

—Nunca creí que te oiría subestimar así algo que se te da tan bien.

—No es subestimar. Las palabras son una mera herramienta; es la intención tras ellas lo que nos dice quiénes somos.

Pensó en Kenny y sus contradicciones, pero ya tenía suficiente en lo que pensar dentro de esas cuatro paredes y volvió a prestar atención a cómo Erwin nunca hablaba de forma derrotista, ni aún en las condiciones en las que estaban. Levi podía escuchar esperanza en sus palabras, puede que una más infantil que madura, pero esperanza de todos modos. Incluso en esa situación en la que Levi esperaba tener que apoyarle a él, y no al revés, Erwin había dejado muy atrás al Comandante inexperto que un día había sido. La experiencia y la culpa ahora las llevaba en su interior, o en la intimidad de su habitación al volver a casa.

—¿Por qué mirabas tanto estas letras? —Erwin y su curiosidad cuestionaron al fin.

—¿...Qué crees que le pasó a este sitio?

Erwin se quedó callado un momento, como si el silencio dijera más que cualquier otra cosa. Levi se fijó en que su nariz se había puesto roja y aunque quiso bromear sobre ello, no le salió.

—Es un templo y no es del Culto de los Muros, eso está claro, pero no figura en los mapas y parece más bien saqueado que destruido por un titán.

Levi agitó la cabeza lentamente.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de perder algo que nunca has tenido? ¿O creer que tenías la posibilidad de algo que luego se esfuma en tus manos? —Volvió a negar, porque se sentía incapaz de creer que podía haber encontrado en ruinas lo que debería haber sido un hogar para él—. Solo espero, y espero, y espero, y todo termina igual. Puede que este templo sea lo único que queda que me une a mi familia, y está destruido, hay pilas de libros quemados en los rincones y no puedo leer nada de lo que queda intacto Y luego están esos críos a los que tampoco soy capaz mirar a la cara sabiendo que yo escapé de una vida de mierda como la suya y los he arrastrado aquí.

—Escapaste por tu cuenta, al igual que otros como Emily lo hicieron por otros medios —Erwin opinó—. No ha terminado igual. Hemos salvado a muchos de una vida de esclavitud.

—¿Y es mejor eso que morir congelado?

—Sabes que sí.

Soltó una corta risa que le raspó la garganta al salir, amarga con el tono de la conversación. Se sentía cada vez más exasperado, y su paciencia estaba rozando sus límites como la de cualquiera al llevar días encerrados allí. Como todos, esperaba salir de una vez para ganar o morir. Lo que fuera a ser, que fuera ya. Excepto que Erwin habló y toda idea de muerte volvió a parecer la pesadilla que era

—Levi, no hace falta que me lo digas para que sepa cómo te sientes —dijo, buscando la mirada de Levi hasta que este le dejó encontrarla—. Cómo te has sentido toda tu vida. Perder a un padre a una edad temprana te deja un vacío que deberías poder llenar con el que queda, o con una nueva familia. Aunque no puedas arrancarte nunca ese sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningún sitio… Recuerda que siempre tendrás uno a mi lado.

Levi tenía más claras unas cosas que otras, como que no había nada bello en su tragedia, ni nada que rescatar en las mil noches sin sueños. Su alma era sencilla y su corazón funcionaba con ira y con una absoluta devoción: una por sí mismo y otra por el hombre al que amaba.

—Y, ya lo sabes, pero te-

—No —Levi le interrumpió poniéndole una mano enguantada en la boca. Erwin alzó las cejas, sin apartarle, pero Levi continuó con la misma seriedad—. No ahora. Mañana saldremos y no quiero que esto parezca una despedida, así que dímelo cuando volvamos a Trost. Porque si te mueres, te mato.

—¿Eso no es un poco contraproducente? —La voz de Erwin sonó amortiguada por el guante.

—Me da igual.

Erwin apartó su mano y, de forma tan cálida que por un momento no sintió frío alguno, sonrió. A pesar de todo. A pesar de absolutamente todo. Y cuando le besó, saboreó en sus labios la promesa de volver vivo para poder decirle esas dos únicas palabras.


	38. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Legión de Reconocimiento sale de su escondrijo para terminar el hasta ahora más largo de sus viajes, pero los titanes nunca descansan y Levi intenta cumplir la última y principal de sus promesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, llevo dos años queriendo escribir este capítulo, concretamente una escena, y por fin he llegado hasta aquí. El principio de todo. El final de una historia. 
> 
> El próximo capítulo será el último del fic, más un epílogo corto, y no creo que pueda parar nunca de agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo. He mejorado muchísimo a lo largo de estos años y ahora incluso soy un escritor pagado gracias a Patreon, cosa que no podría ni soñar cuando empecé con esto. Me guardaré todo lo que tengo que decir para las notas del final final, pero wow. Gracias. Seguid haciendo lo que os gusta hasta que lo que os gusta os devuelva el esfuerzo y la pasión.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INRGXnDMdtI
> 
> Advertencias de contenido: sangre, menciones e ideaciones de suicidio.

Los días de espera fueron en vano, porque cuando salieron del edificio tanto el cielo como la tierra seguían teñidos del único color del que ese infierno particular estaba hecho. Del fuego de Shiganshina a la blanca nieve. La nada. Era aquel color lo que hacía más presente la sensación de estar abandonados por el mundo – algo que experimentarían sin remedio si morían allí.

Resultó que en el templo había cosas de valor para rescatar, libros no del todo quemados, un par de joyas de plata, pero no se llevaron nada con ellos. No tenían tiempo para encargarse de un descubrimiento de ese calibre, si contaba realmente como un descubrimiento, y no era viable dar más explicaciones de las que tuvieran que dar cuando volvieran a Trost. Si es que volvían. La ventisca no arreciaba y los copos de nieve, el frío y el viento afectaban a su visibilidad a pesar de la ropa oscura que llevaban y que debería destacar más en el paisaje blanco. El comandante les siguió guiando hacia el sur, rodeando primero el perímetro del edificio en ruinas para no encontrarse otra vez de bruces contra un afluente del río, y continuaron su marcha de forma extremadamente lenta. Era agónico. La nieve acumulada en el suelo ya medía más de dos palmos y no solo a los caballos les costaba correr sobre ella. Para colmo, Levi no conseguía controlar del todo a su caballo nuevo. Él no era un jinete cualquiera, ni esa situación una cualquiera, por lo que el animal era demasiado lento y torpe en hacer todo lo que le indicaba. Tuvo casi más problemas en aterrizar en la montura tras matar a un titán que en matarlo.

Algunos de los carros con las rocas que debían tapar el agujero del muro fueron desapareciendo, y no poco a poco. La nieve encima de las piedras y los toldos aumentaban el peso de la carga, y por ende el del carro de madera al que ya de por sí costaba hacer avanzar a través del suelo. O las ruedas se quedaban atascadas en la nieve, o el carro se rompía por el peso, por tirar de él y por la humedad.

Más tarde se encontraron con cinco titanes y fue una masacre.

La noche llegó antes de lo esperado, quizá porque la falta de sol daba la impresión de que el día duraba menos, quizá porque ninguno creía que esa pesadilla tuviera fin. Habían salido al exterior después de días entre paredes, pero los vestigios de estar atrapados se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes ahí. Eran ellos contra el poder de la naturaleza.

Acamparon por pura fuerza de voluntad, entre los carros para bloquear el fuerte viento, y aún así tardaron largo rato en preparar las tiendas. Quienes se habían quitado los guantes para poder manejar mejor las cuerdas ahora apenas sentían los dedos, pero un fuego era imposible de encender con ese temporal. Entre quejas en voz más bien alta y silencios de resignación, compartieron las tiendas con el máximo número de personas posible para mantener el calor corporal. Dos cadetes se quedaron haciendo guardia, una a cada extremo del campamento, y Levi esperó a que el resto entrara a sus respectivas tiendas para hacerlo él también. Excepto que entró a la del comandante. Pensó en que esa noche sería, probablemente, la última oportunidad de compartir su historia con alguno de los nuevos soldados que hubiera vivido ese tipo de secuestro, pero al final desechó la idea. El viento agitaba la tela de la tienda sin cesar y el ruido era más fuerte dentro, como una enorme boca que masticaba y gruñía. Se preguntó si se sentiría tan tranquilo en la boca de un titán si Erwin estuviera a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —Erwin preguntó al vislumbrar que se quedaba quieto en la entrada, y tiró de su brazo.

—Sí. Fantaseaba con la muerte.

Oyó una pequeña risa sin aliento mientras volvía a colocar el gancho de la entrada en su sitio para cerrar la tienda y se deslizaba hacia el interior, bajo la manta, y se pegó a él. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, sus ojos también por aguantar el viento en ellos sin protección, pero a esas alturas, todos estaban igual. Erwin le abrazó con fuerza y le frotó la espalda y los brazos al notar cómo temblaba. Irradiaba calor, aunque Levi no pudiera sentirlo piel con piel. Le acusó por aquella risa.

—Tienes un humor demasiado mórbido, ¿sabías?

—Tengo derecho. Al fin y al cabo, llevo más tiempo que tú fantaseando con mi propia muerte.

Podía oír, muy reprimido, el tono agitado de la ansiedad. No se trataba de otra cosa: reír o llorar.

—Estás chocheando —Levi contestó sin pizca de veneno.

—Ambos somos más mayores de lo que parecemos.

—Ya.

—No vas a hablar con esos chicos, ¿verdad?

—No puedo ayudarles —Intentando zanjar el tema, Levi bajó más la voz—. Y hablar de mis traumas tampoco me ayudará a mí si muero mañana.

Erwin le concedió la testarudez con silencio, y Levi consiguió dormir por puro cansancio, encaramado a su pecho. Comprobando que la responsabilidad no le había robado ninguno de sus latidos.

Cuando empezó a resurgir la luz diurna y escasa, le costó unos minutos encontrar las fuerzas para salir de la tienda, pero entonces escuchó un golpe. Sonó a como sonaba una fruta grande al caer al suelo, fuerte a pesar del ruido exterior. Dos segundos después escuchó gritos y salió corriendo.

Todas las tiendas se movían con los soldados levantándose, pero todavía pocos se arremolinaban alrededor de la fuente del ruido. Alguien seguía gritando. Otro alguien le tapó la boca para no alertar a titanes cercanos, pero cuando Levi se acercó a la roca en la nieve pudo entender que no dejaría de gritar nunca. Una de las rocas que transportaban se había soltado de su carruaje y caído sobre una persona a medio salir de su tienda. No era un hombre ni una mujer. Era una masa de sangre y sesos irreconocible que chillaba de color, como una pintura escarlata derramada sobre un lienzo blanco. Era tal el horror que Levi no podía dejar de mirar.

Hubo otros descubrimientos, cada uno peor que el anterior: al menos un tercio de los caballos habían muerto esa noche, y dos personas habían desaparecido durante la noche. Nadie sabía cómo, pero no era difícil adivinar por qué alguien se alejaría del campamento sin avisar al resto. Ante la noticia, Erwin no pudo reunir ni unas palabras de ánimo. Era la primera vez que alguien se suicidaba bajo su mando.

Por un momento, un efímero momento de debilidad absoluta, Levi pensó que el Culto tenía razón y estaban sufriendo un castigo divino por atreverse a salir de los muros.

Estaban cansados. Llevaban una semana fuera, y aunque la comida nunca estaba cerca de acabarse porque las barritas nutritivas eran pequeñas, fáciles de cargar y hechas para durar en el estómago, el agua sí escaseaba. Parte de la que transportaba su carro de suministros se había congelado, y no tenían el tiempo ni la seguridad para ponerse a hacer un fuego cada poco tiempo. Aunque siguieron su camino, el camino era un laberinto. El ojo del huracán de una pesadilla que no se acababa. Los mapas les resultaron inservibles a esas alturas, ya que no conseguían avanzar ni en línea recta, pero al menos contaron con la suerte de que los titanes que fueron encontrándose llegaron de uno en uno. A pesar de todo, lo que podía haber sido un trabajo fácil gracias a los árboles de alrededor acabó con más de un muerto. La mayoría de los soldados, menos Hanji por sus gafas pegadas al rostro, tenía los ojos irritados del viento y el frío, lo que hacía la visibilidad aún más nula. No podían avanzar a una velocidad más allá del trote. La nieve ya cubría casi tres palmos del suelo, y los carros se atascaban sin parar.

Levi se pasó las manos enguantadas por la cara en un gesto de frustración que no pudo aguantarse cuando recibió a otro mensajero diciendo que debían detener la marcha otra vez. La formación estaba más extendida y separada por culpa de los árboles y no podía llegar a vislumbrar a los escuadrones centrales desde su sitio por la nevada, pero pensó en ir hasta Erwin para preguntarle con sinceridad qué pensaba hacer.

—Esto es imposible —Eld dijo con la resignación de quien está cerca de darse por vencido.

—Como no llevemos las rocas rodando... —añadió Oluo, mirando de reojo a Levi a la espera de una posible bronca.

A pesar de soler hacerlo, ni Petra ni él les contradijeron las quejas. Las odiaban, pero a esas alturas no podían negarles su parte de razón.

—Shush —Gunther recibió al instante la atención de todo su equipo—. ¿Oís eso?

Tras la desaparición de varios escuadrones de las primeras líneas, ellos eran el más avanzado hacia el este. Los cinco se irguieron sobre sus caballos y se quedaron quietos y callados durante unos largos segundos.

—Son una puta manada —Levi dijo sin emoción en la voz, como si el peligro hubiera llegado a su cabeza pero no a su cuerpo para reaccionar. Al resto le sucedía lo mismo—. Moveos. ¡Moveos!

Con el último grito, Petra salió disparada en dirección al comandante para avisar de lo que estaba por llegar y Gunther, Oluo y Eld corrieron hacia lo que se suponía que era el norte. Aunque Levi se debatió entre adónde quería ir y adónde debería ir, sus manos se movieron antes que él y alcanzaron la pistola de bengalas en su cinturón para después de urgir a su caballo a seguir a sus tres hombres. Le necesitaban para luchar y la lucha no tardó en llegar. Levantó la pistola al aire y accionó el gatillo, pero no salió humo alguno; el tiempo había hecho estragos en ella, seguramente congelando el polvo del interior, lo que descartaba la posibilidad de avisar al resto de las tropas con una bengala negra. Cuando alcanzó a Mike y su escuadrón, el ruido de pasos gigantes ya se había convertido en visibles siluetas oscuras.

Como si les esperaran, se encontraron con todos los titanes con los que habían tenido la suerte de no encontrarse durante su viaje hasta allí, y empezó el caos.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, la visión de Levi se convirtió en una mezcla de blanco, negro y explosiones de rojo. A veces provocadas por él, a veces por los titanes. A pesar de estar al aire libre, sentía no tener espacio para maniobrar, para pensar. Los gritos habían empezado enseguida y se mezclaban con el gruñido de los titanes y del viento, los animales pisoteados, los árboles caídos. Quizá la nieve sí cayó como una maldición divina. Levi sentía los huesos congelados, las manos empezaban a no responderle a pesar de llevar aquellos incómodos guantes de cuero, la adrenalina de la lucha no le calentaba lo suficiente y los titanes no dejaban de aparecer.

—¡Hanji! ¡Hanji, maldita sea, rodea el perímetro con tu escuadrón! ¡Los demás seguid adelante!

O la formación se había desperdigado por completo o él se había perdido, porque oyó al comandante gritar a su derecha, aunque las ráfagas de viento impedían que el sonido llegase mucho más allá de su posición. Llegaban más titanes a su izquierda y los otros escuadrones no conseguían escuchar las órdenes. Maldijo en voz alta. Cambió la dirección hacia el flanco izquierdo al instante, pasando la orden de boca en boca, como Petra había hecho. Intentó no preguntarse dónde estaba. Cuando dio la vuelta, su nuevo caballo por poco no resbaló en la nieve. Ambos estaban exhaustos, no tenían ni idea de cuántas horas habrían pasado ya bajo aquella tormenta ese día más los que llevaban fuera, y no debían quedarles muchos soldados. Sin embargo, la idea de entrar al bosque había sido buena desde el principio, si la nevada tenía que caer igual sobre prado, bosque o montaña. Les quitaba visibilidad, pero les daba una protección que no tenían a campo abierto. Algo tenían que poder hacer.

Lo siguiente que vio le arrancó el aliento y dejó paralizado en el sitio. Una horda de siluetas de titanes se acercaba por detrás y por delante, rodeándoles. Impidiéndoles la salida por cualquier lado del bosque. La nieve seguía cayendo sin cesar y sin perdonar.

Como un mal sueño, oyó a Erwin gritar la retirada, y fue la primera vez que escuchó el miedo en su voz.

Levi no pudo retirarse, no aún. Rodeado de titanes, lo único que podía hacer era seguir matando para buscar a sus compañeros cuanto antes y huir lo más lejos posible de esos monstruos. Llegó a perder la cuenta de cuántos había, cuántos lograba aniquilar y cuántos seguían acechando peligrosamente cerca. Ya no escuchaba más órdenes, y los gritos lejanos se mezclaban con su creciente malestar. Estaba más que acostumbrado a dar vueltas por los aires y saltar de una rama a otra mientras luchaba, pero aquello era demasiado. La ventisca y el vapor de los titanes le impedían ver y sentía bocados en los brazos a medida que su cansancio mellaba. Además, al cabo de los minutos los gritos se alejaron. Se había separado demasiado del resto, lo sabía, y la preocupación por él mismo y los demás fue lo que le más le distrajo. Pero estaba tranquilo. Tranquilo. Sus manos no temblaban, la rama donde había ido a aterrizar era robusta y el monstruo de solo tres metros que tenía enfrente era el único en pie en el cementerio de titanes que acababa de crear. Una de las hojas de sus espadas se había roto, se dio cuenta entonces, y la retiró y cambió por una de repuesto de su equipo de maniobras sin apartar los ojos del titán. Sus acciones eran automáticas; no podía pensar hasta que no terminara con él. Se abalanzó sobre el titán cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca y usó el impulso del salto para girar por los aires y atravesar la espada en su nuca con un corte limpio.

La espada se rompió.

La espada se rompió, pero no se dio cuenta enseguida. Sintió un mordisco de hielo en su pierna izquierda que le hizo perder cualquier forma de equilibrio que tuviera en el aire, y luego cayó. A pesar de la sensación de estar en un remolino eterno de nieve, todo ocurrió rápido. Todas las veces que uno cae ante una bestia son rápidas. Aterrizó con un hombro y después la cabeza, a poco más de dos metros de altura, y entonces un lobo invisible tiró de su piel. Su cuerpo entero se contrajo. Primero su visión se apagó por completo durante dos segundos, fundida en un rojo oscuro, y luego llegó a sus oídos el eco del grito que él mismo había dado. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando al poco cielo que las copas de los árboles y la tormenta dejaban entrever, y vio un pájaro volar por encima de su cabeza hacia su derecha. Pestañeó, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas, y giró el rostro hacia su izquierda para comprobar el estado del titán, ahora caído y convirtiéndose paulatinamente en humo y huesos. Respiró hondo. Sin oír ni emitir ruido alguno, se quedó mirando cómo se pudría hasta que notó algo cálido caer por su sien. Entonces se percató de que estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar, en moverse, y se obligó a enfocar la vista y a centrarse de nuevo en su propio cuerpo. Reunió fuerzas para atreverse a mirar su pierna y gimoteó al sentarse para examinarla. Ya le rodeaba un pequeño charco de sangre, y el borde de la espada clavada en su muslo estaba quebrado como solo se quiebra el hielo. Estaba tan distraído con el combate que no se había fijado en que el recambio de la espada se había congelado dentro de su compartimento. El frío y la humedad habrían penetrado en el metal de forma visible, haciendo que se quebrara inevitablemente al primer golpe. De su sien también cayó una gota de sangre sobre su regazo. Darse cuenta de que de un momento a otro perdería la consciencia si no se movía, a pesar del mareo, el dolor y el shock, le hizo actuar con rapidez. Mordiéndose los labios, inspiró con fuerza antes de agarrar el filo con ambos guantes y sacar el trozo de espada de su piel del tirón. Todo se volvió negro por segunda vez durante un instante. Torpemente y con manos temblorosas, se hizo un torniquete con la capa del uniforme y usó la espada que le quedaba como bastón para ponerse en pie, desatarse el dispositivo de maniobras destrozado del cuerpo y echar a andar hacia su derecha. Si no se equivocaba, el pájaro que había visto era un cuervo.

Vagó por el bosque durante lo que le parecieron horas, pero no se encontró a nadie vivo. Daba un paso, clavaba la espada en la nieve delante de él, daba otro. Ni siquiera con la adrenalina conseguía ir más deprisa, ni aún con la visión de decenas de charcos escarlata y cuerpos inertes en la nieve. No se acercó a ellos porque no creía en la probabilidad de que alguno de sus seres queridos estuviera muerto. Reparar el muro María y volver al interior de los muros resultaba un deseo inconcebible, fantasioso. Le pareció estar en un desierto de nieve, en uno de esos sueños en los que corría y corría y nunca llegaba a ningún sitio, y los ruidos a su alrededor no le alcanzaban del todo. No pensaba en que podría perder la pierna, a pesar del dolor constante que le hacía cojear y dejar un peligroso rastro de sangre.

Pensaba en el terror del silencio. Pensaba en la imposibilidad de un Erwin muerto.

Cayó de bruces al suelo al tropezar con una roca que no había visto, incapaz de aguantar la resistencia para pararse con las manos. La herida le dio un fuerte tirón. Se incorporó un poco cuando reunió fuerzas para ello, sin aliento, temblando por demasiadas razones distintas, y se dio una última oportunidad. Antes de rendirse, levantó la cabeza de la nieve una vez más.

—Levi.

Le oyó. Oyó su voz floja como si hubiera gritado, y la concentración de Levi volvió a él de golpe. Sintió el corazón en la boca y respiró hondo, a punto de ahogarse, sintiendo que le iba a explotar en el pecho junto al esfuerzo y el estrés. Abandonó la espada por completo y gateó para alejarse de la roca hasta poder ponerse de pie. Volvió a caer cuando por fin llegó al lado de Erwin, falto de fuerzas, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa mas que apoyar la espalda en el tronco del árbol tal y como él. Erwin estaba tan pálido que su piel se mezclaba con los copos de nieve, que tapaban un poco sus piernas a esas alturas y que Levi apartó al advertir, y tiritaba más que él. Parte de su ropa estaba hecha jirones, tenía el pelo pegado a la frente como él, y sangre en la cabeza además del brazo y pie derechos heridos, aunque limpios a primera vista. Eran las únicas extremidades que no movía un ápice. Lo más probable era que se las hubiera roto en una caída, pero Levi no quería saberlo. No quería preguntar cómo habían acabado allí.

—Estás vivo —Solo repetía, falto de aire, pegándose a su lado—. Estás vivo.

—No pensé que me encontrarías. Hace rato que no veo a nadie.

Levi se echó a reír. No supo la razón aparte del alivio desesperado, y el sonido fue extremadamente amargo con ellos solos en medio de la nada. Como el eco en una habitación vacía.

—Siempre te encontraré. Es mi trabajo.

—No lo es —Erwin repuso, bajando la mirada al torniquete de Levi con los ojos entrecerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cierta rapidez, y saltaba a la vista que también le costaba mantenerse completamente despierto y alerta—. Lo siento.

Aunque esas palabras las marcó el dolor, fue Levi quien las recibió con mayor respuesta física. Quizá ya había empezado a delirar. Quizá estaba en una situación demasiado extrema como para que le importase algo aparte del hombre que tenía delante.

—No sigo aquí por la Legión. Ni por ellos. Ni por el Rey —Consiguió hablar a través de la presión en su garganta, aunque la estabilidad en cualquiera de sus formas estaba muy lejos de él—. Estoy asustado, pero sabes que siempre he podido huir y nunca lo he hecho. Sigo aquí para salvar a la Humanidad como te prometí, Erwin. Y salvar a la Humanidad es protegerte a ti. Así que no quiero tus putas disculpas como si yo no hubiera decidido hace mucho tiempo.

La rabia le llenó con calor en las sienes por un momento, pero su cuerpo se deshinchó enseguida y terminó apoyándose en el hombro izquierdo de Erwin. Todo acababa ahí. La misión, el Culto, su búsqueda de justicia y venganza, su familia perdida, sus amigos encontrados. No entendió por qué, ni por qué en ese momento, pero recordó el discurso que Erwin había dado delante de sus tropas antes de partir y al que él entonces no había prestado atención. Quería cerrar los ojos.

_«Este día emprenderemos algo importante. No hay suficientes lágrimas que demuestren el esfuerzo que llevaréis a cabo, y os seré sincero: es posible que no muchos, sobre todo quienes nos urgían a salir, nos recuerden si no volvemos. Mentiros no me haría ser quienes necesitáis que sea.»_

—No te duermas, Levi. Eh, no te duermas. La tormenta está empezando a parar, ¿ves? Mantente despierto —Erwin le rodeó los hombros con ese mismo brazo, pegándole a él, y le acarició la cara y la frente con los guantes rotos—. Saldremos de esta. Vendrán a buscarnos pronto.

—Estoy cansado.

—Lo sé —Erwin dijo, y su voz se quebró—. Has luchado suficiente.

Levi sintió cómo dejaba un beso en sus labios que respondió con debilidad y pensó en mil muertes peores que quedarse enterrados en la nieve. Encontró consuelo en imaginar sus huesos juntos y lejos del alcance de sus enemigos, pero aunque siempre había odiado la fama y el reconocimiento, saber la ingratitud que sufrirían junto a los demás muertos después de todo lo que habían hecho por el mundo era insoportable. La mínima esperanza que no sabía ni que tenía se precipitó y se rompió en mil pedazos cuando se dio cuenta de que Erwin no le volvía a insistir en que abriera los ojos. Al forzarse él mismo a hacerlo otra vez, entendió por qué.

Si hubiera podido temblar más de lo que ya temblaba, la silueta oscura de un titán de más de diez metros le habría dado escalofríos.

_«Cuando los poderosos nos detestaban, nos detestó el pueblo. Nos detestó la Iglesia. Muchos de ellos dicen que la culpa de Shiganshina recae sobre nuestros hombros, pero eso no es lo que llevaremos a cuestas de hoy en adelante. No. Ese día, el pueblo se dio cuenta de cuánto les habían mentido sobre nosotros. Sobre vosotros.»_

Mientras que parte de él quería esconderse en el abrazo y esperar a lo inevitable, Erwin miraba al frente. Solo observando. Esperando. Aceptando. Todo al mismo tiempo que pegaba a Levi a su cuerpo, como si fuese calor lo último que pudiera darle. El titán se acercaba lentamente, burlándose de unas presas incapaces de huir. Sus pasos eran una cuenta atrás.

El miedo es algo terrible para quienes lo conocen como un compañero constante. El miedo paraliza, y paralizarse es perder el tiempo, y perder el tiempo, a veces, es dejar escapar decisiones que lo afectarán todo. Levi lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Por eso solo se quedó quieto hasta que vio a la muerte cara a cara.

—¿Qué haces? —Erwin preguntó con confusión.

Intentó tirar de él, pero Levi se puso de pie lejos de su alcance. No podía apenas sentir su pierna herida y el peso muerto le desequilibró unos segundos.

_«Fuisteis héroes, y aunque la realeza no os recuerde, la gente de Shiganshina nunca os olvidará. La tierra manchada de sangre no os olvidará, porque la habéis salvado de ahogarse con más muerte. Especialmente hoy, no lucharemos por una corona. No recuperaremos un territorio para el negocio y el dinero, sino para que no haya más jóvenes que tengan que hacerse hombres y mujeres en un día, para evitar el hambre, el mal y los demonios a nuestros seres queridos.»_

—Cumplir mi promesa —Levi no habló con calma, como quien no teme a desaparecer. También apreciaba su propia vida—. Salvar a la Humanidad.

—No lo hagas. Si esto es el final te necesito conmigo.

—Ellos te necesitan más que yo. Es lo último que puedo hacer.

—Levi. No. Por favor.

Miró a los ojos al titán y se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a él y de cara a Erwin de nuevo. No estaba listo. Nunca lo estaría. Pensó en Conrad, en Lucille, en Petra, en Hanji, en Marlene, en Nanaba, en Mike, en Eld, en Oluo, en Gunther, en Kenny. Recordó todo lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, pero le aterrorizaba aún más que Erwin muriera sin que él hubiera hecho nada para evitarlo. ¿Iría al cielo, si existía? Apoyó las manos en el tronco del árbol para mantener el equilibrio, encima del otro, y fantaseó con que de esa forma podría ocultar a Erwin del titán que se agachó y abrió su enorme boca tras su espalda. Quizá había matado a demasiada gente y cometido demasiados errores para ir al cielo. Erwin abrió mucho los ojos, sin habla. Levi sintió que un sollozo le arrancaba los pulmones y su pecho se contrajo al dejarlo libre, y un par de lágrimas se abrieron paso por sus mejillas.

—Hey, rubiales. Te quiero.

La gran sombra se abalanzó sobre él. Erwin no cerró los ojos, y Levi agradeció que lo último que fuese a ver fuera ese azul. Iba a hacer las paces con un profesor de historia que mucho tiempo atrás le indicó la luz en el camino.

_«Los titanes, los de dentro y los de fuera de los muros, no entienden lo que la Humanidad puede hacer por amor a sus semejantes. Hoy no sacrificaremos nuestros corazones por otra cosa que no sean la libertad y el descubrimiento.»_

De pronto, una fuerte corriente de aire y humo le empujó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo justo encima de Erwin. Ambos se quejaron por el golpe con debilidad, y Levi no entendió lo que ocurría hasta oír el sonido inconfundible de las cuerdas de un equipo tridimensional. La cabeza del titán cayó justo a su lado, provocando un retumbo a su alrededor, y el humo se confundió con los copos finales de la ventisca. A través de ellos pudo distinguir a Hanji, Nanaba y Mike encima del cuerpo del monstruo.

Erwin le abrazó con fuerza y sollozó sobre su hombro. Fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia, pero sintió seguridad porque un hombre así le amase. Y se sintió invencible.

_«Hoy conquistaremos nuevas fronteras.»_


	39. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siguen vivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPeoVa2FYN8

Emily estaba mucho más desmejorada desde la última vez que la vio, y no se mintió a sí mismo diciéndose que se debía a que esa última vez ella estaba arreglada y a plena luz del día en un café en una zona de dinero. Incluso entonces Levi sabía que su bienestar era solo externo y físico, que por dentro libraba una batalla de la que él solo había probado las trincheras. En silencio, se miraron a través de los barrotes.

Tener enemigos era una parte de quien era, pero nunca había dolido tanto.

—Ahórrate el venir para reírte. Ya tienes lo que querías.

—No quería meterte entre rejas, pero no me dejaste otra opción.

Emily agachó la cabeza y se rió, con la risa aguda y corta de quien no tiene ya nada que perder ni de lo que reírse con sinceridad. Cruzó los brazos y se mantuvo apoyada en la pared más alejada de los barrotes.

—Ya hablas como ellos.

—No me compares a mí con los cerdos con los que tú te has mezclado. —Levi saltó, mordaz.

Se sentía traicionado de una forma en la que quizá no tenía derecho, pero no le ganaba la pena o el dolor de una antigua amistad o experiencia compartida. Ya no. La injusticia venía encarnada en multitud de formas, y estaba harto de todas.

Emily dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y avanzó con vehemencia hasta estar frente a Levi. No parecía haber llorado, pero su pelo lacio y despeinado y sus ojeras denotaban que no estaba pasándolo bien.

—No le debo nada a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a ellos —dijo con una voz que navegaba entre la firmeza y la angustia, inestable—. Nunca pedí esto. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

—Por eso te dejé elegir y te ofrecí seguridad, y elegiste seguir siendo considerada una noble más a salvar a niños que sufrirían lo mismo que tú y yo. Utilizaste a un buen amigo en mi contra y luego intestaste sabotearme.

Emily se le quedó mirando sin contestar, con la mandíbula rígida, como si retuviera cualquier respuesta.

—¿Para qué has venido, Levi? —preguntó con más calma, que su rostro no reflejaba. Apretando los labios en una fina línea miró hacia abajo, a la muleta en la que Levi se apoyaba—. No soy valiente de la forma en la que tú lo eres. He sobrevivido por egoísmo y lo volvería a hacer, pero eso no significa que pueda dormir tranquila por la noche.

Levi entendió la doble implicación, y sus siguientes palabras murieron en su lengua. Calló porque podía comprenderla, pero su pierna le dolió al volver a prestarle atención. Había sufrido. Había estado en varios infiernos y a las puertas de la muerte, y tenía suficientes problemas para vivir con normalidad, relacionarse y dormir como para demostrarlo, pero ese sufrimiento nunca justificaría el mal que había hecho en la vida.

—He venido para decirte que a pesar de que toda la casa Windermere haya caído por corrupción, el resto estará entre rejas y tú harás seis años de trabajo por ser cómplice pero también víctima. —Levantó la muleta para dar un par de pasos atrás, intentando que nada de la rabia y la pena que sentía se reflejara en su rostro—. No te volveré a ofrecer ni ayuda, ni tratos. Esto es lo que hay. A mí no me importa que también seas una puta víctima. No a estas alturas. —Apartó los ojos de los hundidos de Emily y se dio la vuelta—. No olvides que usaste el poder que tenías contra otras.

Subió con dificultad las escaleras de los calabozos, sintiéndose extraño por ser él quien estaba al otro lado de los barrotes, quien podía irse. Y lo hizo mientras fingía no escuchar un pequeño sollozo que volvió a encogerle el corazón con dudas.

Cuando dejó de tener que respirar el aire condensado de los calabozos y el guardia que le acompañaba cerró la puerta tras de sí, otro se acercó a él con movimientos más parecidos a los de una máquina que una persona.

—Capitán Levi, tengo algo para usted.

Era joven, y le mostró una sonrisa hierática antes de entregarle un sobre sin firma ni dirección. Levi dedujo que ninguno de los de la Policía Militar le quería por allí y por eso mandaban a los nuevos para lidiar con él, pero la entrega le distrajo e ignoró las otras tantas miradas clavadas en su nuca.

—¿Quién te envía? —preguntó, cogiendo el sobre e inspeccionándolo sin encontrar nada más que algunas pequeñas marcas de suciedad que un noble no dejaría en una carta.

—Anónimo, señor.

Levi levantó la vista de la carta misteriosa para clavársela al chico, que miró hacia cualquier otro lado. Suspiró, demasiado cansado como para atormentarle a pesar de no creer una palabra de lo que decía. Solo era un mandado. Murmuró un «gracias» antes de guardar la carta en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta negra de traje que le había robado a Erwin y salió del edificio. Pisar de nuevo la calle fue una sensación liberadora, incluso con bullicio y la mezcla de olores de comida con los de humanidad y basura. Al menos ahí recibía más miradas de curiosidad que de amenaza silenciosa. Se escabulló por un callejón aleatorio en el que no había nadie y apoyó la muleta en la pared mientras sacaba el sobre. Ese día era suficientemente soleado como para que la sombra del edificio bajo el que se refugiaba no le impidiera ver con perfecta claridad. Era incapaz de saber quién le había enviado aquella carta, y sin embargo sentía sus latidos con más fuerza en el pecho. Fuera lo que fuera, y fuera de quien fuera, algo le decía que no estaría preparado.

Abrió el sobre sin dificultad y encontró dos papeles. Uno se trataba de una hoja arrancada con un mensaje escrito con letras grandes y trazos descuidados, simple y directo:

«SIGUE VIVO»

Le dio la impresión de que los latidos que sentía con tanta fuerza se detuvieron durante un segundo, y de repente la boca se le secó por completo. Miró a ambos lados del callejón, como si esperara ver una alta figura enfundada en una gabardina allí mismo, pero sabía que no encontraría a nadie.

Kenny solo aparecía cuando quería ser encontrado.

Supo que no estaba recuperado de todo lo vivido esas últimas semanas cuando las manos le temblaron un poco al volver a meter la primera hoja en el sobre y sacar la segunda. El papel era más grande, y por un momento pensó que se trataba de una carta de verdad hasta que lo desdobló y el dibujo de una mujer de mejillas hundidas e intensa mirada le atravesó entero. Su pierna buena hizo un amago de no poder soportar todo su peso y Levi apoyó la mano libre en la pared que tenía enfrente, con la cabeza agachada viendo que el oscuro color del pelo de la mujer coincidía con el suyo. Repasó con la mirada una y otra vez su sonrisa fina y coqueta, no tan cálida como habría esperado, y le dio la vuelta al papel. En la parte de atrás una dedicatoria sustituía a cualquier firma: «Para Kuchel».

Debió ser un regalo de alguno de sus clientes, pero no le importó. Lo único que sentía era el alivio de poder ver su rostro una vez más cuando apenas podía ya acordarse de él.

Se sorprendió creyendo que lloraría, pero solo sintió cierto picor en los ojos junto a la presión que desde horas atrás le daba el cansancio. Deseó estar con Erwin para poder hacerlo, pero hasta entonces le tocaba viajar unas cuantas horas a solas en un carruaje y ya se habría calmado.

Una vez reunió las fuerzas para devolver los papeles al sobre y guardarlo de nuevo, cogió la muleta y se quedó quieto, con la vista en su reflejo en un charco. Aún después de saber que Kenny había matado a uno de los culpables de su secuestro y agresión de niño, no le cabía en la cabeza que se preocupase por él, ni siquiera a su modo particular. O quizá era una advertencia. Los ojos apagados de su madre le recordaron entonces a los de Emily allí abajo, y las palabras que Kenny siempre le había repetido:

«La compasión va a matarte.»

Igual que la compasión y el amor mataron a su madre, que eligió cuidar de él antes que curarse.

Con la cabeza en los recuerdos del pasado, entre la calidez de su madre y la sorpresa por el comportamiento de Kenny, salió del callejón pretendiendo alejarse de la multitud de la ciudad. No cometía muchas veces el error de estar distraído con tanta gente alrededor, pero esa era la segunda vez en el mismo día que pecó de ello y a punto estuvo de golpear con la muleta a alguien que le cortó el paso justo después de dejar atrás el cuartel de la Policía Militar.

—Nanaba, joder. —Suspiró bajando la muleta que pretendía usar de arma—. Llegas a aparecer así de noche y te reviento.

—¿Eso una amenaza o una advertencia?

Nanaba sonrió con satisfacción, seguramente orgullosa de haberle asustado, y se puso a su lado para andar junto a él. Sus heridas de la expedición habían sido más leves y se había recuperado completamente semanas atrás, como Mike, Lucille, Hanji y casi todo el escuadrón de Levi. Erwin, Moblit y Marlene eran de los pocos que seguían en el hospital, pero se recuperaban sin problemas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Levi le preguntó con desconfianza, viendo que no iba vestida con el uniforme de la Legión sino con ropa de civil.

—Ya eres mayorcito para saberlo.

—No necesito que vengas hasta Mitras para hacerme de niñera.

—Levi, solo saliste del hospital hace dos días.

—Lo que significa que estoy muy ocupado.

Ella soltó un bufido de exasperación y le agarró un brazo, deteniéndole en el sitio. Como no era cuestión de pelearse tampoco, Levi no pudo hacer otra cosa que pararse y dirigirle una mirada acusatoria. Nanaba le soltó, se remangó la camisa como si lidiar con él fuera más duro que trabajar en el campo, y Levi deseó que le mirara como a un niño y no como a alguien adulto con problemas. Aunque fuera humillante, al menos con lo primero podría insultarla y escaquearse.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar largo y tendido.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Kenny.

Levi chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

—Será chivato de mierda...

Nanaba le siguió al lado cuando echó a andar de nuevo. El crepúsculo empezaba a formarse sobre la ciudad, transformándola en un mar oscuro salpicado por las esferas doradas de las farolas. En Mitras, la noche no era peligrosa.

—Mi padre era bastante peor que Kenny, Levi. Erwin solo me lo ha contado para que pudieras hablar con alguien que te comprendiese.

No le sorprendió la revelación, y se preguntó si era por saber que no mucha gente tenía una buena familia o porque se había insensibilizado respecto a aquel tema. Sin embargo, no podía negar que era la primera vez que lo oía de una persona cercana.

—No es... —Levi contestó, dudando, andando para pensar—  algo que pueda sacar así de la nada, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Nanaba también había fijado la vista al frente, como si así le dijera que no iba a presionarle. De pronto parecía mucho más mayor que él— Pero por algo se empieza.

Levi se agarró a un silencio y lo alargó durante unos minutos. Sentía un dolor más fuerte en el pecho que en su pierna herida, incluso aunque le costara caminar hacia el portón de la ciudad y la entrada de carruajes, y le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en la carta y el dibujo. Era casi una señal. Su instinto nunca le había dejado ignorar las coincidencias, y se preguntó si obtendría la serenidad de su compañera una vez afrontase el tema con algo más que rencor y deseo de que nunca hubiera pasado.

—Quiero odiarle, pero no puedo —habló al final, con voz forzadamente neutra, sin mirar nada más allá de la calzada cada vez menos concurrida—. Y tampoco es que me falten razones.

—Odiar cuesta más trabajo de lo que se cree. Es la opción que parece fácil.

—Me hundía y me hacía mil putadas, pero no habría sobrevivido sin él y a la hora de la verdad me acababa protegiendo. Incluso ahora. Es de extremos, pero lo hace; me tuvo en un calabozo para protegerme de un juicio en el que pretendían juzgarme bajo pena de muerte. No sé si se arrepiente de haberme tratado mal a menudo, o si no le gusta que toquen a su antiguo pupilo, o qué.

—Sea lo que sea no tiene importancia. —Al contrario que él, Nanaba habló con más lentitud, quizá a posta al notar la tensión que Levi irradiaba—. Aunque no puedas odiarle por haberte salvado la vida varias veces, tienes derecho al menos a no perdonarle ni dejarle volver a entrar en tu vida si aparece de muevo. Lo que hizo bien no justifica la gravedad de lo que hizo mal.

Llegaron a la salida de la ciudad, y Levi pidió un carruaje. Se sentía raro. Solo había dicho unas pocas palabras, pero su postura tensa y su rabia interior no le impedían sentirse un poco más ligero por haberlo hecho. Le sorprendió que una parte de él empezara a pensar en el viaje en carro como una vía de escape emocional y no una prisión física que duraría horas. Quizá Nanaba tenía razón, pero no lo admitiría.

—Ni debería ni puedo arreglar mi relación con Kenny, pero sé de alguien que sí —dijo al sentarse en el compartimento, y avisó al cochero para que les llevara a Trost—. Volvamos.

Tampoco admitiría que desde hacía algún tiempo, consideraba el Cuartel General de la Legión como algo parecido a un hogar.

Nanaba le dirigió una mirada confusa, pero siguió con la conversación y le ayudó de una forma en la que a Levi le hubiera gustado proporcionar ayuda, si fuera bueno con las palabras, a alguna de las personas que no había podido salvar.

***

—No siendo mucha seguridad al respecto de esto.

—Siempre me gusta ver que eres humano y a veces eres tan desastre como todos los demás, pero ya te he convencido. Ahora te toca a ti, Erwin.

—No querrá ni verme.

—Es la única familia que te queda. Aprovéchala.

Levi terminó dándole un empujón hacia la puerta, que no hubiera hecho sin saber de antemano que la esguince de Erwin y todas sus lesiones estaban más que curadas, y este trastabilló teniendo que apoyarse en la puerta con ambas manos. Giró la cabeza para clavarle una mirada de reproche y luego volvió al rellano, dejando las manos a los lados con un nervioso movimiento de dedos más propio de un niño que de un hombre de su edad.

—Mueve el culo —Levi insistió, dos escalones tras él. Luego, con un tono más suave—: Estoy contigo.

Los hombros de Erwin subieron con una profunda inspiración, y una vez bajaron más lentamente, agitó la campanita que servía de timbre. Allí en Stohess mucha gente tenía una, copia de las de las mansiones de la nobleza.

Como quien no espera ninguna visita, Sarah Smith tardó en abrir la puerta. Levi temió que se la cerrara en las narices nada más verles, pero en su lugar, se quedó mirando a su hijo con una expresión indescifrable. Erwin no le había contado cuántos años hacía que no se veían, aunque debía suponer que eran muchos. Los suficientes como para no saber reaccionar ante él a pesar de reconocerlo.

—Madre. —Erwin realizó el saludo de la Legión a pesar del tono más informal, colocándose el puño en el escudo del uniforme sobre el corazón. Fue un gesto rápido, quizá tan solo para recordarle a Sarah quién era—. Siento venir sin haber avisado. ¿Podríamos hablar?

Sarah siguió mirándole. Tenía peor aspecto de lo que Levi recordaba, y emanaba una especie de cansancio que no era físico. No tenía los ojos rojizos ni el rostro demasiado delgado, pero sus labios estaban apretados y el moño deshecho que llevaba dejaba ver más los mechones de su pelo blanquecino entre el rubio claro. Su vestido también era de un color muy claro, el blanco amarillento de un libro viejo.

—Pasa —dijo sin emoción en la voz.

A pesar de todo, su postura y tono eran regios, altivos. Abrió más la puerta y se apartó a un lado, dejando a Erwin entrar. Levi subió los dos escalones con ayuda de la muleta que aún necesitaba para no sobrecargar su pierna, pero Sarah le cortó el paso. Levi entrecerró los ojos, ofendiéndose por el recelo, pero Erwin intervino antes de que se diera lugar un cruce de malas palabras.

—Madre, todo lo que tenga que decir, Levi puede escucharnos. No confío en nadie más de lo que confío en él.

Sarah le miró con severidad largo rato. La mujer nunca había hecho un mal comentario en su cara, siempre a sus espaldas, aunque ahora su hostilidad no necesitaba ni tapaderas ni palabras. Levi le mantuvo la mirada con una calma que se fue transformando en desafío cuanto más irritado se sentía hasta que Sarah finalmente se apartó para dejarle pasar.

Hasta que no pisó el interior no se dio cuenta de que era la misma casa en la que se había colado tanto tiempo atrás. Las estanterías parecían ocupar todo el salón, y los lomos de los libros conformaban un mosaico de colores de los que carecía el resto de la sobria estancia. Recordó cómo allí se sintió un niño otra vez en lugar de un adulto que había crecido demasiado rápido, al curiosear tantas cosas todavía indescifrables para él. Había sido el ojo del huracán de una experiencia traumática. Esa era la casa donde empezó todo, y una vez más, pensó que sin el padre de Erwin habría estado perdido.

—Madre —Erwin retomó la conversación, con un intento fútil de ocultar su nerviosismo ante las dos personas que seguramente más le conocían—, he venido porque me he percatado de que cometí un grave error contigo.

—¿Tan grave como para que el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento venga a mi casa?

Si Levi sintió cómo una barra de acero le atravesaba el pecho al imaginarse lo que sentiría Erwin, no quería saber su reacción a ese golpe. Tragándose el impulso de defenderle, cogió la primera silla que encontró y se sentó en ella para apartarse voluntariamente antes de que la conversación se caldeara aún más. No podía intervenir en algo tan personal aunque le doliera.

Erwin se recuperó pronto.

—Comprendí hace años que todo lo que hiciste fue por mi bienestar y seguridad.

—¿Por qué no volviste a casa entonces?

—Temí que me culparas de la muerte de mi padre.

Donde el profesor Smith había sido abierto y expresivo, Sarah Smith había sido aparentemente de la que Erwin sacó la habilidad de ocultar sus emociones con maestría. Sin embargo, su voz y el repentino silencio delataron una mezcla entre enfado y tristeza.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¿Entonces por qué he hecho todo esto?

—Lo sé, madre, ahora comprendo...

—No, no lo entiendes, Erwin. No sabes lo que es tener que saber de ti por los periódicos y los rumores. No sabes cuánto he querido que os quedaseis sin financiación para no volver a salir de los muros.

Levi saltó como un resorte sin poder evitarlo. Apoyó la muleta en el suelo y se levantó, haciendo frente a Sarah, sin acercarse más de lo que estaba ya Erwin.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con nuestra falta de apoyos antes de Shiganshina?

Sarah apenas entrecerró los ojos como respuesta.

—No tienes ningún derecho a dirigirte a mí de esa manera. He hecho todo lo posible por mi hijo y tú solo te has aprovechado de su buena voluntad.

—Madre —Erwin interrumpió, cauteloso, poniéndose entre ellos—, no conoces a Levi.

—Pude haber testificado en su contra cuando entró a nuestras habitaciones en el templo y no lo hice. No lo hice por si eso ponía en peligro al hijo que me abandonó. —Sarah negó con la cabeza como si no se creyese haber hecho de verdad lo que contaba, y sus ojos de águila volvieron a clavarse en Erwin—. Conozco lo suficiente de este chico. Ahora dime si los rumores son ciertos.

Levi no entendió la implicación hasta que vio la rigidez en el rostro de Erwin, que tardó en responder. Lo hizo de una forma en la que uno contesta a una discusión muy larga que nunca se acaba ni se enfrenta directamente.

—La única verdad es que cuando acabemos con los titanes, quiero que comparta el resto de su vida conmigo.

Sarah abrió mucho los ojos, que casi dieron la impresión de perder el color tanto como su pelo. Negó con la cabeza otra vez. Más que sorprendida o enfadada, parecía desesperada.

—No sigas diciendo esas tonterías. No puedes hacerme esto. ¿Qué ha sido de Mary?

—Quise a Mary en el pasado de la misma forma en la que quiero a Levi ahora —Erwin habló con una solemnidad que le hacía distanciarse del tema. En el fondo, era evidente que estaba sufriendo—. Sé que mi padre lo habría aprobado.

—Yo no soy como tu padre.

—Pero tampoco deberías pensar lo que el Culto quiere que pienses. Levi me salvó la vida.

—No puedes volver a casa para soltar barbaridades.

Sarah frunció los labios y los apretó nerviosamente, abandonando ambas manos en un puño como una plegaria. Erwin se quedó callado un momento, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo que resultaba completamente fuera de lugar hasta que sus palabras la acompañaron. En medio de ambos, callados, él parecía saber todas las respuestas.

—Cuando conocí a Levi comprendí que la traición que cometiste en mi cabeza era en realidad un intento de protegerme. Con el tiempo, me enseñó todo lo que se puede hacer por amor a alguien. No puedo cambiar quién soy y que el mayor amor que siento sea hacia una causa, pero no es lo único. Ahora lo veo y lo entiendo. Por eso quiero devolverle a Levi toda la ayuda que me ha proporcionado estos años. Quiero ser la persona que cree que puedo llegar a ser. Quiero que llegue el día en el que no estemos en peligro, que pueda estar a su lado sin miedo a que sea la última vez. Luchar junto a Levi es de los mayores honores que he tenido en la vida, pero quiero más que eso. Daría y daré lo que sea para que no vuelva a sufrir nunca más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Y no solo quiero, madre, sino que lo haré. Voy a ganar esta guerra, y después... —Erwin alcanzó la mano libre de Levi y la apretó con cierta fuerza, volviendo el rostro hacia él— Y después voy a hacerle lo más feliz posible si todavía elige permanecer a mi lado.

No había forma de ignorar esa mirada. No había forma de que Sarah no viera en la mirada de su hijo la felicidad que sentía cuando Levi se la devolvió.

Hasta ese momento, Levi había querido desaparecer de la escena entre madre e hijo a pesar de estar ahí como apoyo. No era su problema, no era su vida, pero de pronto Erwin le había hecho parte de la suya hasta el punto de compartirlo así, como si no sobrara en esa habitación. Algo se le instaló en la base de la garganta, encima del pecho, y supo que no podría hablar con una voz firme durante los próximos minutos.

Jamás se había sentido tan desnudo y tan protegido al mismo tiempo.

—Madre, fui un cobarde. —Erwin siguió tras dejar sin habla a Sarah y a Levi. Se apartó de este último tan solo para coger las manos de su madre entre las suyas, agachándose un poco. Era arrepentimiento, era perdón y amor. Le movían demasiadas cosas como para no quedarse abrumado ante su franqueza—. Te perdoné hace años, y sin embargo estaba tan avergonzado de mí mismo y tan temeroso de que me culpases por la desgracia de nuestra familia que nunca me he atrevido a escribirte siquiera. Lo siento muchísimo.

Los ojos cristalinos de Sarah se posaron en Levi, parpadeando para ahuyentar lágrimas. Él se tensó interiormente hasta notar que no le acusaba, sino que le observaba con más incredulidad que odio, como si no se explicara cómo el niño fugitivo que salió de las alcantarillas para esconderse en su casa había conseguido que Erwin reflexionase sobre sus relaciones en lugar de ignorarlas por sus objetivos.

Lo que no sabía era que, mientras que Levi le había enseñado a amar a Erwin, él le había enseñado lo que era ser amado.

—No es tan fácil. —Sarah protestó cerrando los ojos—. Allí dentro estaba sola. Mientras no estabas, Emily ha sido como una hija para mí. Ahora ella está en prisión, tú has vuelto, y soy yo quien no puede perdonarte.

—Prometo que te compensaré.

Erwin la abrazó sin que su madre se lo esperase, y aunque tardó en reaccionar y el momento no duró mucho, ató de nuevo el hilo que había cortado por error tanto tiempo atrás. Nunca sería lo mismo, y podría haber salido mejor, pero tenían por delante años con los que recuperar los perdidos.

Levi se escabulló en silencio y salió de la casa para dejarles un rato a solas. Esperar a Erwin nunca se le había hecho tan fácil.

***

—Lo que tengas, pero dámelo ya. Pretendo estar borracho antes de que Oluo se ponga a imitarme.

El barman no se paró a pensarlo demasiado, porque le puso delante una jarra de cerveza. Levi suspiró con resignación, plenamente consciente de que le costaría mucho más pasar del estado de sobriedad con solo eso, pero finalmente cogió la jarra de madera por el borde del vaso y se dio la vuelta.

Era la primera buena noche en mucho tiempo.

En el centro de la sala sus amigos parecían estar divirtiéndose y se quedó observándolos, con una mezcla de alivio y envidia que no acababa de calentarle el pecho con la calidez que deseaba. Todo el mundo estaba permitiéndose ignorar un rato las tragedias que habían vivido y seguían viviendo, y se sentía incapaz de lograr lo mismo.

—Hey.

Una voz a su izquierda le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando giró la cabeza, Lucille le miraba con una sonrisa cómplice como si supiera exactamente lo que le ocurría. Quizá sí lo sabía. No era tan difícil de leer como ella o Erwin, aunque su expresión no soliera delatarle. Era su mirada, sus gestos, su estancia.

—No vengas a pedirme que socialice, que ya os he comprado los pasteles de la cena.

—Qué poco te fías de mí, Levi.

Lucille se apoyó a su lado en la barra con una mano tras la espalda y dio un trago de su propia jarra, mirándole por encima de ella. Levi la ignoró y siguió viendo de lejos al resto, que charlaba y bebía animadamente. Moblit, Petra, Erwin y él eran los únicos que aún tenían un par de vendajes, pero los demás ya podían moverse con total normalidad. En general, ya no había tantas heridas que ver en el cuartel y eso le aliviaba.

—Te mereces pasarlo bien tanto como el resto, ¿sabes? —dijo Lucille.

—Supongo.

—Hazme caso. Sabes que tú y yo más o menos podemos entendernos en esto. —Levi volvió la vista a ella al notar que Lucille no dejaba de mirarle, y su insistencia y profunda mirada consiguieron que le fuera difícil replicar con algún argumento razonable—. La familia no tiene por qué compartir sangre, sino estar dispuesto a derramarla por otro.

Lucille le sonrió, apartándose, y caminó hacia Marlene, que le tendía una mano para bailar, y el grupo que la esperaba para recibirla entre bromas y brazos en hombros.

_No soy como vosotros._

Levi se bebió el resto de la cerveza de un trago y dejó el vaso en la barra, sin ganas de más por el momento. En vez de ir hasta el grupo, se acercó a Erwin, que también se había apartado voluntariamente a un lado del bar como si se le dieran mal los eventos sociales o no quisiera pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Era fácil imaginarse la responsabilidad y la culpa como una pared de cristal que les apartaba del resto con cada nueva pérdida.

—Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Siempre había vivido con la sensación de estar a punto de caer.

—Nada es lo mismo nunca.

Tras contestar, miró a Erwin. Cuando lo hacía, sabía que a pesar de volar y correr y saltar tejados toda una vida, ninguna caída le dolería demasiado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Erwin suspiró, mirando su vaso medio vacío que terminó dejando en una mesa.

Incluso con el jaleo del sitio, le oía perfectamente por estar más alejados del resto. Siempre conseguía oír su voz con un poco más de claridad que cualquier otra.

Después de que todos los heridos salieran del hospital, habían decidido tener un par de noches de tranquilidad y celebración en el bar del castillo. Poco a poco los soldados se habían ido animando, aunque era difícil olvidar que, de doscientos, habían vuelto cincuenta y cuatro contando los que ni siquiera habían vuelto enteros. No era un ambiente festivo, sino de camaradería necesaria.

—Tengo demasiada sangre en las manos. —Erwin seguía con la mirada baja, como si aún sostuviera el vaso—. No puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, ni siquiera por una noche.

—Entonces yo lo haré.

Por fin le hizo levantar la mirada, y Levi se encontró con esos ojos azules que ya conocía tanto. Parecían más cálidos y acuosos a la luz de las antorchas.

—Es lo que quería decirte la otra noche. —Levi siguió hablando, decidido a compartir todo lo que se había callado en el hospital—. Cuando me arrestaste me sentí responsable de no rescatar a los críos que habían metido en el carro que atacamos, y de involucrar a mis amigos. Siempre soy quien logra escapar. Incluso ahora, después de haber acabado con los verdaderos culpables de toda esa mierda, he sobrevivido una expedición que otros no. Soy el mejor soldado, si alguien tiene el poder de parar a los titanes soy yo. Quizá solo, quizá bajo tus órdenes, pero soy yo aunque no me guste. Y lo he dado todo por ambas cosas, por esto, y… y aún así no es suficiente. Aún no.

—No cargues con más de lo que puedas cargar —dijo Erwin—. Eres más fuerte que el resto, pero también eres un solo hombre.

Levi quería decirle que el peso del mundo tampoco recaía en sus hombros, pero no pudo hacerlo. No era cierto, sencillamente. Él más que nadie lo sabía, porque le ayudaba a llevarlo.

Volvió la cabeza al frente sin mirar nada en concreto. Se inclinó hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared, pero entonces Erwin extendió un brazo y le rodeó la espalda. Con la familiaridad del abrazo, su cuerpo se deshinchó al instante y sus hombros se relajaron. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba tan tenso. Viendo a sus amigos hacer algo tan sano como ignorar por unas horas a los caídos y a las probabilidades de que los restantes llegasen a viejos, tanto Erwin como él sabían que tendrían que pagar la corta diversión. Y la sangre, y las lágrimas de padres y parejas, y los huesos que nunca se recuperarían más allá de los muros.

—¿Cómo vamos a pagar la guerra?

Erwin se quedó callado un rato sin cambiar la expresión, como quien sabe la respuesta a algo pero prefiere no decirla. Para Levi fue la confesión de que tenía más determinación que miedo, sin negar uno ni otro. En el centro de la sala, vio que un soldado se había hecho con una guitarra y la afinaba mientras esperaba a que le trajeran una silla. Cambió la pregunta.

—Sé que esto sí lo cambia todo. ¿Qué quieres hacer a partir de ahora, Erwin? Sabes que te seguiré.

Erwin acercó la mano libre a su cuello para agarrar la cuerda de su colgante con los dedos. Sacó el colmillo de debajo de su camisa y lo dejó a plena vista, por encima del pañuelo. Entonces le devolvió la mirada, como si el collar que él mismo le había regalado le hubiera recordado el porqué de todo. Levi también se fijó en el colgante ajeno, cuyo verde brillante simbolizaba la esperanza y la piedra en sí el peso de los doce comandantes anteriores.

Descubrir toda la verdad, hacer que se equivoquen. Podemos demostrar que los herejes y los cobardes son los que se quedan seguros tras unos muros agrietados. No somos los primeros ni seremos los últimos, pero siempre podemos hacer algo nuevo, dar un paso más. Sé que la pagaremos, pero quiero ganar esta guerra contigo a mi lado. Salvemos a la Humanidad juntos.

El soldado empezó a tocar y a cantar una canción desconocida para todos, pero cuyo ritmo resonaba en el salón sin poder clasificarlo como triste ni alegre. Levi no contestó a su comandante, pero no hizo falta. Empezaría y ganaría mil guerras por darle todo lo que pidiera.

Hanji les llamó agitando los brazos para que se unieran al grupo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sin decirse nada más, caminaron juntos hacia ellos. 

Ganaran o perdieran, siempre llevaría a parte de Erwin con él. No había descubierto toda la verdad, y no había conseguido toda la justicia, pero se había encontrado a sí mismo. Y esa era también una libertad por la que merecía la pena seguir luchando.


	40. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will not be the first, we won't  
> You said you were going to conquer new frontiers,  
> Go stick your bloody head in the jaws of the beast  
> We promised the world, we'd tame it, what were we hoping for?
> 
> — Pioneers, Bloc Party

El fuerte viento le dio la bienvenida nada más empezar a subir por el valle. No tuvo prisa en caminar por la hierba húmeda hasta la cima de la colina y, como cada vez que viajaba hasta allí, se quedó observando la granja a lo lejos. Un perro grande corría alrededor de las ovejas, que no dejaban de removerse imitando a las nubes grises en el cielo. Había estado allí una vez al año junto a Erwin, cada año desde que retomara el contacto con su madre, pero ahora iba solo y enfundado en un abrigo largo y oscuro como un cuervo que anunciara el mal agüero. Así se sentía cuando visitaba una ciudad o una casa, incluso cuando era la de amigas retiradas como Lucille y Marlene, a las que aún veía cada pocas semanas. Sin embargo, tan pronto como de ese edificio de madera salió Emily junto a Sarah Smith, sintió que una rotura en su pecho volvía a tejerse y se reparaba. No le sorprendió ver que ambas mujeres tenían mejor aspecto y aparentemente más energía que viviendo bajo el ala de las clases altas.

Hacía seis años que Erwin había comprado esa granja para su madre, con la que en realidad no se escribía tan a menudo, pero solo ahora Emily podía vivir con ella como amiga e hija. A pesar de que acababa de pasar a vivir con libertad tras su condena, Levi no bajó para volver a hablar con ella, sino que se limitó a comprobar cómo estaba. Aunque tuviera el perdón en sus manos, no serviría para curar esa herida.

Ni la venganza ni el perdón hacen libre a nadie. Solo la verdad, intacta o destruida, es capaz de eso.

Era algo que no dejaba de ver a su alrededor. Era algo aún más fácil de ver en las noches en las que solo Hanji y Erwin trabajaban en el despacho durante horas hasta que él mismo o Moblit les echaban de allí. Era algo increíble saber lo que el deseo de disipar la niebla del mundo era capaz de hacer cuando se metía en las mentes más brillantes. Él también tenía sus propios objetivos, más personales, más pequeños y no tan ambiciosos.

—Levi, ha llegado esto para ti.

Terminó de cerrar la puerta y cogió la carta que Hanji le ofrecía. Erwin, sin apartar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo, preguntó:

—¿De quién es?

—La Reina Historia. Tengo que ir en persona a la capital a firmar a favor del orfanato para los críos del Subsuelo, no les vale que se lo envíe por carta.

Soltó un bufido, pero Hanji se le adelantó con la queja.

—Burocracia.

—Burocracia —coincidió Levi, y señaló a Erwin con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla al otro lado del escritorio, al lado de Hanji—. No sé cómo lo soportas.

—Te acostumbrarás.

—Lo dudo.

Erwin exclamó una maldición por lo bajo que llamó la atención de Hanji y Levi, y su mano izquierda soltó la pluma que sostenía, dejando una mancha negra en el papel al instante. La cerró en un puño enseguida, pero temblaba. Los tres lo sabían. Habían pasado semanas y los dolores fantasmas seguían atacándole a todas horas, más aún cuando se frustraba.

—¿No he dicho ya que te ayudaría a escribir? —Levi le acusó, levantándose de la silla para acercarse a su lado—. Dame eso.

No pudo evitar pensar que Mike o Nanaba lo harían mejor que él, que tendrían más paciencia. Sabía lo mucho que su recuerdo pesaba en Erwin.

—Oi —llamó a Hanji—, tráele un té o algo, ¿quieres?

—Sigo siendo tu superiora, Levi.

—La confianza da asco.

Hanji dejó de fruncir el ceño para reírse, no distendiendo del todo el ambiente. Era evidente que solo intentaba actuar de una forma más alegre como lo habría hecho en el pasado. Al menos, entendió que el asunto requería de un poco de privacidad. Erwin cerró los ojos cuando se cerró la puerta tras ella e inspiró, llevándose su única mano al muñón del que hacía tiempo que había retirado las vendas. Levi le dio unos momentos mientras acariciaba su pelo delicadamente con la excusa de peinarle, con los mismos dedos que habían sostenido cuchillos y roto huesos.

—Ha sido cosa mía —dijo Erwin—. Antes encontré un informe de hace años y no he podido evitar ver los nombres.

Le dejó continuar, pero Erwin no siguió hablando. No había mucho que decir.

—Todos les echamos de menos. Perdí dos escuadrones, y Hanji a Petra. Mike era tu mejor amigo. No ha pasado tanto tiempo, no te exijas superarlos en tan poco.

Erwin negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero pensar sobre sus muertes. Quiero pensar en lo que tenemos que lograr para que sus muertes no sean en vano.

—Hemos derrocado al gobierno y tenemos un puto titán entre nuestras filas. Nada será en vano mientras sigamos intentando salvar a la Humanidad.

Erwin dejó caer el brazo y alzó la cabeza para mirarle, mostrando la pequeña y sincera sonrisa que Levi tanto quería ver bajo la ira e impotencia que había aprendido a controlar mejor con los años. A él siempre le costó más aceptar las muertes ajenas que a Erwin.

—A pesar de todo, ¿no te arrepientes de seguirme hasta aquí?

—Ya me conoces. —La puerta se volvió a abrir y Hanji entró con un té para cada uno, más que dispuesta a seguir trabajando. Entre tres, las noches en vela no resultaban tan difíciles—. No me arrepiento de nada.

—¡Ni yo! —Hanji respondió también.

Erwin no apartó la mirada de él.

—Ni yo.

Solo la verdad, intacta o destruida.

Quizá no conquistaría nuevas fronteras, pero sería el primero de los primeros, y se lanzaría a las fauces de las bestias con solo sus espadas. Mientras tuviera a Erwin a su lado, no tendría arrepentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ángel/Zander/escritor de este monstruo al habla: Tras dos años desde la primera palabra que puse en esta historia, es hora de decirle adiós. Es la primera vez que acabo un proyecto así de largo, y la primera en la que me embarco en uno, y he aprendido muchísimo. Entre otras cosas, lo que al principio quería que fuese una historia de cierto misterio y descubrimiento personal, ha terminado incluyendo también más romanticismo del que pretendía. Y me gusta. El amor, sea del tipo que sea, mueve el mundo. Son 150000 palabras en las que se puede ver mi crecimiento como escritor y, por qué no, como persona algunas veces, y aunque me gustaría cambiar pasajes y mejorar otros, también he aprendido que hay que dejar ir a las cosas cuando llega el momento, que hay que volver al camino principal para poder elegir una nueva ruta. Esta no la podría haber caminado sin Gabriel, a quien quiero con toda mi alma y me ha inspirado, aguantado y beteado como mi Erwin personal, y sin Aria y Ace, que también me han ayudado con revisiones y ánimos, y menciones especiales también a Diana y Claudia. Sin olvidarme de toda la gente que me ha leído, haya terminado o no, y sobre todo a quienes me habéis comentado capítulo tras capítulo. Tenéis un lugar reservado en el cielo.
> 
> Si Pioneros os ha gustado tanto como para pensar en tenerlo en papel, decídmelo en un comentario o un mensaje directo. Quiero encargar una copia para mí, para tenerlo en mis manos, así que me encantaría saber si a alguien le interesaría comprarlo para montarlo cuanto antes (con suerte, con un dibujo de portada). 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. Seguid leyendo y creando.


End file.
